Cambios Inesperados
by HasuLess
Summary: Sesshōmaru regresa a Japón, para reclamar el lugar que le pertenece. Pero vera que sus planes sufrirán cambios inesperados, la mayoría siendo provocados por la secretaria de su padre.
1. Suceso Inesperado

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **Suceso inesperado.**

—Siempre es un placer el negociar contigo, Inutaishō —Inutaishō sonrió al hombre con quien compartía la mesa.

Ese día había iniciado con el estrés sobre su espalda y, todo por el hombre de escaza cabellera blanca. Quien si bien, no era tan viejo, si le tenía años de ventaja al _Perro Comandante._

—Me halaga, Kohima. Después de todo, son acuerdos que nos hacen ganar a ambos.

—Sin duda alguna. Y más por la bonificación extra.

—¿Bonificación? —Preguntó intrigado.

—Ese bono extra, es el poder ver en nuestros encuentros a su hermosa asistente.

La susodicha reacciono al verse involucrada en la plática entre los dos hombres, los cuales ya le miraba.

—¡Eh...!

Rin Honjō era una joven mujer de tan solo veinticuatro años de edad. Se convirtió en la secretaria y asistente personal de Inutaishō Takashima, cuando la secretaria anterior se había retirado por cuestiones de salud. Así quedando en un lugar muy difícil de llenar, ya que las expectativas eran bastante altas. Pero lo había logrado, a tal grado, de ser muy apreciada por su jefe y su familia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted. Rin es una chica sumamente hermosa e inteligente.

Halagó el albino de larga cabellera, provocando el sonrojo en el rostro de Rin, quien se había quedado muda por tan amables palabras.

—¡Hombre con suerte! Siempre rodeado de hermosas mujeres —sonrió—. Lo más seguro es que tus hijos hayan heredado tu buena fortuna.

—Al menos, Inuyasha ya me ha demostrado haber heredado mi buen gusto —comentó orgulloso—. Su prometida es un encanto de mujer.

—Espero recibir la invitación de la boda.

—Así será.

La joven acompañante sólo paso su mirada de un hombre al otro, por tan peculiar plática.

Inutaishō no solía socializar después de cerrar contratos. Pero esa vez, parecía ameritarlo. Después de todo, Raizo Kohima siempre mostro ser un hueso duro de roer para el _Perro Comandante_. Siempre terminaba en aprietos, ante los términos que el hombre exigía en los contratos. Y esa vez, había sido aún más complicado.

—Bien, yo me paso a retirar. Tengo pendientes esperándome.

Inutaishō se levantó de su asiento al instante en que lo hizo Kohima, para después ser imitado por Rin.

—Nos estaremos viendo, Kohima.

—Eso espero.

Ambos se dieron una reverencia respetuosa. Así, Kohima dio paso hacia la recepción del restaurante. Dejando solos a Inutaishō y Rin. Los dos tomaron asiento de nuevo, relajándose un poco ante la lucha librada.

Rin observó cómo su jefe se aflojaba la corbata azul, para después dejar escapar un pesado suspiro.

—No esperaba que le diera tantas dificultades el señor Kohima, para firmar el contrato —expresó Rin.

—Y cada vez será peor, si mi estimado señor sigue a cargo de la compañía.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor Takashima?

Inutaishō sonrió con cierta amargura ante la cuestión, ya que sabía que algún día le pasaría lo mismo, si seguía a la cabeza del emporio Takashima.

—La edad vuelve a los hombres caprichosos e infantiles. Y como niños necios que son, será más difícil hacerlos ceder.

—¡Oh!

—Espero no verme en esa situación.

—Bueno, usted tiene la ventaja de tener como respaldo a sus dos hijos. Cosa de la cual no goza el señor Kohima.

—Me gustaría creer en tus palabras Rin, pero es más complicado de lo que parece —los intensos ojos dorados se clavaron totalmente en Rin, quien le presto toda su atención —Para empezar, Inuyasha no tiene ningún interés de ocupar el puesto presidencial. No desea atarse a semejante presión, cuando el lleva un ritmo de vida más tranquila y despreocupada —una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en el frío rostro del hombre—. Algo que me alegra. Después de todo, no quería que viviera una carga tan pesada. Aun así, me encuentro sorprendido de que este trabajando para la empresa.

»Y sobre Sesshōmaru… —Otro suspiro escapó de los delgados labios— Es todo lo contrario a Inuyasha. Él vive y respira para obtener poder, es su único objetivo y eso es lo que me preocupa.

Rin guardó silencio, no esperaba que su jefe se le sincerara y hablara sobre sus hijos. Que si bien, ella conocía muy bien a Inuyasha, no era una sorpresa la manera de actuar del menor de los Takashima. Pero de su primogénito, era totalmente diferente.

Cuando llego a la empresa, Sesshōmaru Takashima tenía ya dos años en New York, en donde se encargaba de la sucursal de E.E.U.U. Así que desconocía casi todo de él. Simplemente tenía entendido que, era una persona difícil de llevar, en pocas palabras —según Inuyasha— es un _bastardo despreciable_.

—Pero que cosas te cuento, debo estarte aburriendo, Rin.

—Para nada, me alegra ser una salida de escape para usted. Al menos así puede sentirse más tranquilo.

—Si hubiera podido tener una hija, me hubiera gustado que fuera como tú.

Las mejillas de la susodicha se encendieron tan rápido, como escucho esas palabras. Y más al venir de un hombre tan reservado como Inutaishō, que no era propenso en adular a las personas.

Apretó con fuerza la falda rosa que tenía entre sus manos y, al bajar el rostro, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su flequillo. Estaba totalmente apenada por tan amables palabras.

La ronca risa de su jefe, le saco de su trance. Viéndolo ponerse de pie, con toda la firme intención de marcharse del restaurante.

—Es hora de irnos, Rin.

—¡Sí!

La pelinegra se levantó al instante y le siguió el paso a Inutaishō, quien se dirigía a la recepción para pagar la cuenta. Rin lo miró desde tras, con aquella altura imponente y esa melena plateada sujetada en una coleta. Un hombre muy atractivo para sus cincuentaisiete años de edad. Y muy poco común, para ser japonés. Aunque ella tenía entendido que, Inutaishō no solamente tenía sangre japonesa, si no también alemana. Así que se podía justificar su complexión y apariencia imponente.

Siguieron su marcha hasta llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo, donde se encontraba el _Mercedes Benz_ , automóvil que era de la propiedad del albino. Pero al caminar entre los coches estacionados, Rin se percató de la forma de caminar de Inutaishō, que pasó de ser compacta a titubeante, con una respiración acelerada y con la mano derecha apretando con fuerza el brazo izquierdo.

Rin trotó hasta llegar al lado de su jefe y le agarró del brazo, llamando la atención del hombre mayor. Vio la expresión de dolor y desconcierto, junto con el sudor que recorría el rostro masculino.

—Rin… —susurró su nombre, para luego desplomarse contra el asfalto del estacionamiento.

Rin se arrodillo rápidamente y sujetó entre sus brazos a Inutaishō. Su respiración se turbo, su cuerpo temblaba y no tenía idea de que hacer.

—¡Señor Takashima! ¡Por favor, despierte! ¡Señor Takashima!

Miró a su alrededor y no había nadie. Tenía que pedir ayuda, pero no podía dejar tirado el cuerpo de su jefe.

—¡Alguien que me ayude, por favor! —Gritó desesperada, esperando ser escuchada—. ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

Sacó torpemente el celular de su bolso y marcó rápidamente al hospital. Al ser atendida, pidió una ambulancia con voz temblorosa y desesperación. El temor que estaba viviendo en ese momento, le traía muy malas experiencias. Lo único que esperaba, es que el hombre que estaba entre sus brazos no la dejara sola.

~O~

Todo había sido tan repentino y caótico para Rin, que ya poco recordaba de cómo es que termino en el hospital, mientras esperaba noticias de Inutaishō. Estaba caminando de un extremo a otro en la sala de espera, moviendo sus manos trémulas, esperando conseguir un poco de calma.

Su garganta estaba seca y su rostro inexpresivo. El susto había sido tan grande, que ni siquiera había podido llorar. Estaba atónita por lo ocurrido.

—¡Rin!

La pelinegra viró hacia la voz que la llamo, encontrándose con Inuyasha, quien estaba siendo acompañado por su madre. La mujer tenía la aflicción dibujada en su rostro, mientras las lágrimas descendían sin parar.

—¡Gracias a Dios, que ya están aquí! —Exclamó aliviada.

La mujer de larga melena azabache, la sujetó de los brazos y con una mirada suplicante, pedía saber el estado en el que se encontraba su marido.

—Por favor, dime. ¡¿Qué le ocurrió?!

Inuyasha se quedó detrás de su madre, pero la mirada ambarina estaba sobre de ella. Los miró a ambos, queriendo explicar lo ocurrido, pero se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Por favor, Rin!

—Yo…yo… —se mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, recobrando un poco de fuerza—. No sé qué paso realmente. Estábamos en el estacionamiento del restaurante y de pronto, el señor Takashima comenzó a actuar extraño. Me acerque a él para saber lo que le ocurría, pero simplemente se derrumbó. Yo…yo…yo no puede hacer nada, me asusté mucho, yo…

—Mamá —Inuyasha tomó entre sus manos a su madre—. Lo mejor es esperar a que nos den noticias. Rin también se ve bastante agobiada, no la cuestiones ahora.

—Hijo… —Izayoi abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, murmurando entre sollozos.

Rin se sintió mal, al no poder calmar la angustia de la esposa de su jefe. Mujer que la había recibido en su vida con los brazos abiertos.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de los ojos marrones, ya no podía contenerse más. Todo se había tornado en una terrible pesadilla.

—¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Por favor, perdónenme! Sí yo…yo hubiera puesto más atención en el señor Takashima, esto…esto…

—¡Keh! —Gruñó Inuyasha—. ¡Cálmate, Rin! No fue tu culpa, así que no pidas perdón por algo que no estaba en tus manos el poder evitar.

Rin observó sorprendida a Inuyasha, que se mostraba tranquilo, aunque sus ojos exponían la preocupación hacia su padre. Estaba actuado de manera madura, algo sumamente extraño viniendo de Inuyasha.

—¡Izayoi e Inuyasha!

Los tres viraron hacia al doctor que, les nombro con familiaridad. El cual, para sorpresa de Rin, había resultado ser el doctor de confianza de la familia Takashima.

—¡Fukawa, por lo que más quieras, dime cómo se encuentra!

Izayoi pidió entre llantos, mientras seguía siendo protegida por los brazos de Inuyasha. Ambos esperaban las palabras del doctor.

—Inutaishō sufrió un infarto, pero ya se encuentra estable.

—El viejo está enfermo del corazón. ¿Por qué yo no sabía esto? ¿Madre?

—Yo, no… —Izayoi se mostró igual de sorprendida que su hijo.

—Supongo que Inutaishō, tampoco estaba enterado de su condición. Después de todo, no es alguien que venga a checarse regularmente.

Sólo pudieron asentir a las palabras de Fukawa, ya que eso era algo que hasta sabía Rin. Ya que mayor de los Takashima, siempre mostraba total rechazo a los chequeos médicos y el depender de medicamentos.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Preguntó Izayoi.

—Sí, pero trata de no despertarlo, necesita descansar.

—No te preocupes, yo solo quiero estar a su lado.

—Bien, entonces sígueme.

Izayoi asintió para mirar a Inuyasha, quien aún la sujetaba protectoramente entre sus brazos.

—¿Vienes?

—Ve, enseguida te alcanzo.

La mujer afirmó y siguió a Fukawa, quien la guiaba a la habitación donde se encontraba Inutaishō.

Inuyasha fijó su atención a una Rin, que se mostraba un poco más tranquila. No quería ni siquiera imaginarse, lo duró que debió ser para su joven amiga. Pero a la vez se alegraba de que Rin, siempre acompañaba a su padre en las citas laborales. Si no fuera así, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido desastrosas.

—Rin.

—¿Sí?

—Sé que no debería pedirte algo así, pero creo que será una distracción para ti y una gran ayuda para mí.

—¿Qué es?

—Ve a la empresa, necesito que te hagas cargo por el momento. Yo solo esperaré a que Kagome llegue, para que le pueda hacer compañía a mi madre. Cuando eso ocurra, iré ayudarte. ¿Puedes?

—Sí, no te preocupes —asintió con seguridad—. Aun así, cualquier cosa que pase, no dudes en llamarme, ¿sí?

—¡Keh! Quita esa cara de tristeza. El viejo estará bien, es imposible que algo así mate a tan testarudo hombre —Rin respondió con una sonrisa.

Entendía de alguna manera a Inuyasha, porque desde que conoció a Inutaisho, vio en él un ser aguerrido e imparable, que ni las peores situaciones podía doblegarlo. Pero ahora pudo ver que esa apariencia solo era una fachada. _El_ _Perro Comandante_ también era un ser humano, que sufría de las mismas debilidades que los demás mortales.

—Está bien —asintió—. De todas formas, no dejes de estar en contacto.

El albino colocó su mano derecha en la azabache cabeza de Rin, despeinando ligeramente la cabellera de la chica. Un acto que la confortó y le dio sosiego.

—¡Nos vemos! —se despidió Rin.

Dio camino hacia la salida del lugar, mientras buscaba la cartera en su bolsa. Ya que, la manera más rápida de llegar a la empresa era mediante un taxi.

No tenía otra opción que hacerse responsable, hasta que le dieran luz verde, para dejar la empresa en manos de Inuyasha.

Al entrar al elevador, se recargo la pared trasera, dejando que las demás personas salieran y entraran. Pero en ese instante, como si un flash de iluminación se tratara, tomó su celular y buscó aceleradamente en su agenta un nombre.

Sonrió tenuemente al encontrar a la persona que, había venido a su mente en ese instante.

 _Sesshōmaru Takashima._

~O~

Ya pasabann de las dos de la mañana y, Sesshōmaru aún seguía con un par de documentos en sus manos. Checaba presupuestos e ingresos que habían tenido en la semana. Las cuales tenía que plasmar en el reporte que entregaría a la junta directiva, antes de partir de New York.

Habían pasado más de cinco años desde que el estoico hombre había llegado a E.E.U.U., para hacerse cargo de la sucursal que se encontraba en la _Gran Manzana_. De la cual accedió en dirigir, más por la constante presión de Inutaishō, que por gusto. Dándole la excusa, de que era parte de su formación. Por sí algún día planeaba pelear el puesto de la presidencia.

Cogió el vaso de whisky y bebió un trago, mientras aun checaba los números plasmados en las hojas.

Su celular llamó su atención repentinamente, al verlo vibrar sobre la mesa de centro de la sala. Frunció el entrecejo al verse interrumpido, por una llamada a tales horas de la madrugada. Ignoró con toda intención, volviendo su atención a al trabajo, pero el móvil no quería ceder, irritando aún más a Sesshōmaru.

Agarró el celular con fastidio, para apagarlo de una vez. Pero sus dedos se detuvieron, al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la secretaria de su padre.

Dicha mujer, sólo se llegaba a comunicar con él, cuando su padre lo necesitaba con urgencia. Algo que no pasaba a menudo, pero cuando sucedía, tenía que aceptar que era con un gran motivo. Así que no tuvo otra opción que contestar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

— _Señor Takashima, le informó que su padre está hospitalizado, ya que lamentablemente sufrió un infarto._

Sesshōmaru se sorprendió por unos instantes, para después volver a su impasible y cotidiana expresión.

— _Sé que debería ser su familia quienes le informaran de lo ocurrido, pero han pasado las cosas tan…bueno, yo solo creí que era esencial el avisarle sobre lo que ha pasado con su padre._

—¿Quién se ha quedado a cargo?

— _¿Disculpe?_

—Responde —exigió escuetamente.

— _Su hermano._

—¿Y Naraku?

— _Ah… El señor Ootori no se encuentra en la ciudad, así que él no sabe de lo que ocurrió…por el momento._

—Perfecto.

— _¿Quiere que le de algún mensaje al señor Inuyasha o a su padre, cuando se encuentre mejor?_

—No —sin más que decir, colgó la llamada.

Se quedó inmóvil y en un gran silenció. No se había imagino de que esa llamada fuera, para informarle de la primera caída de Inutaishō. Aceptando el hecho de que seguía sorprendido. Lo que había llegado a convivir con su padre, nunca demostró flaqueza alguna…hasta ahora.

Marcó rápidamente un numero en su celular y, al ser contestada, no espero a que el receptor dijera algo.

—Jaken, alista todo. Hoy regresaremos a Japón.

Colgó la llamada, para comunicarse con otras personas. Era sumamente importante, para dejar todo arreglado, ante su repentina y obligatoria retirada.

~O~

Rin se había quedado petrificada, después de haber hablado con el hijo mayor de Inutaishō. Realmente, no solía cruzar muchas palabras con él, sólo las necesarias. Pero con esa llamada, se llevó un mal sabor de boca.

El sujeto no había mostrado ni una pisca de preocupación por su padre, su voz había permanecido tranquila durante toda la llamada. Y lo que más molesto, fue el que se preocupara más por las manos que manejarían el emporio, que por la salud de su progenitor.

—Inuyasha tenía razón…es un bastardo despreciable —musitó para sí misma.

Torció sus labios de sólo pensar que el primogénito de los Takashima, decidiera venir y que le diera órdenes. Eso la hacía encolerizar. Y eso ya era mucho decir, para alguien que se enojaba relativamente poco.

—Rin.

La susodicha levanto rápidamente la mirada y se topó con el rostro de Inuyasha, el cual se mostraba serio.

—Entremos a la oficina del viejo.

El hombre rodeó el escritorio de Rin y fue directo a las grandes puertas de la oficina de Inutaishō. A lo que la pelinegra no tuvo más remedio que levantarse apresuradamente y seguir los pasos de Inuyasha.

Al momento en que la puerta se cerró, Inuyasha regresó a su acostumbrada actitud, algo que tranquilizo a Rin.

—El viejo ya despertó, parece verse bien. Mi madre y Kagome se quedaron con él. —Inuyasha se sentó a la orilla del escritorio y fijó su mirada en Rin—. Me pregunto por ti, quería saber si te encontrabas bien —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Te manda una disculpa por el susto que te dio.

Rin sonrió al escuchar eso último. Después de todo, nadie se disculpa por sufrir un infarto.

—Es un alivio, me alegra saber que ya está consciente y bien.

—Es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar, Rin.

—¡¿Ah?!

Inuyasha le indicó con su mano el que tomara asiento, accediendo tan rápido como pudo, al ver de nuevo aquel semblante serio del albino.

—Según Fukawa, mi padre tiene que mantener reposó y evitarle cualquier tipo de alteración o preocupación. Lo cual se sugiere que tenga unas vacaciones de un par de meses, antes de que vuelva al trabajo —respiró profundó y continuó—. Pero lo más recomendable, es que el viejo se retire. Si es que deseamos que dure más tiempo con nosotros.

—Entonces, su estado si es delicado.

—Así es.

Ambos se quedaron callados, cada uno mirando a un punto incierto. Los dos sabían la situación en la que se encontraban en ese instante.

—Pero el problema principal es el remplazo del viejo. —Se quitó el saco negro y lo aventó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio—. Yo quiero ayudar al viejo, créemelo, pero no puedo tomar tal responsabilidad. Pero tampoco planeo dejar de cabecilla al nefasto de Naraku, que de seguro no tardará en enterarse sobre el percance de mi padre.

—Sobre eso, yo…

Rin estaba en una disyuntiva de si decirle o no de la llamada que hizo sin autorización. Pero no tenía más remedio que avisarle a su amigo —y jefe temporal—, sobre de que ya había informado a Sesshōmaru.

—Llame a tu hermano —le avisó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Inuyasha no se movió y no dijo nada, simplemente seguía viendo a la pequeña mujercita que vestía de rosa y blanco. La secretaria que había maravillado a su padre y, que ahora entendía el porqué.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Ah…

Rin no se imaginó el obtener una reacción tan pacifica por parte de Inuyasha. Esperaba gritos y maldiciones por su estúpida acción, pero había resultado todo lo contrario.

—Me pregunto quién estaba a cargo por el momento, y si ya se le había informado de lo ocurrido al señor Ootori.

—¡Keh! Típico. Pero supongo que es una preocupación menos para mí.

—No entiendo, Inuyasha.

—Me refiero a que ya debe de estar en camino el idiota de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —Cuestionó con desdén.

—Aunque me duela admitirlo, es bueno —chasqueó la lengua—. Porque prefiero mil veces a ese bastardo con la batuta de la compañía, que dejar a cargo a Naraku.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Hiciste bien en avisarle.

Rin asintió, aunque eso no quitaba la mala impresión que se llevó de Sesshōmaru. Lo cual demostraba la angustia de Inutaishō, sobre la obsesión de su primogénito por el poder.

—Bien, será mejor que me pongas al corriente —pidió sin muchos ánimos—. Porque estoy casi seguro, que lo primero que hará ese infeliz, es cuestionarme sobre el estado en el que se encuentra la empresa.

—No te preocupes, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte —Rin mencionó con repentino entusiasmo—. Si alguien sabe el estado y los movimientos de esta empresa al derecho y al revés, aparte de tu padre, esa soy yo.

—¡Más te vale, mocosa! —Exclamó—. Porque no dudaré en lanzarte al ruedo con el _Demonio Blanco_ , por si hay algún error.

—Tú solo confía.

Inuyasha asintió ante la amable y segura sonrisa que la secretaria de su padre le regalaba. Después de todo, confía plenamente en su mejor amiga.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*No incluiré términos japoneses (san, sama, chan, kun, etc) para que el texto sea más fácil de entender. Y no haya ningún tipo de mezcla con ambos idiomas.

*La manera correcta en la que se escribe el nombre del padre de Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha es: Inu No Taishō. Pero le he modificado ha Inutaishō, para que pueda leerse de corrido y no tener que usar de apellido el "Taishō".

*Rin no hablara en tercera persona, a pesar de que es su forma en la cual ella habla. Considero que lo mejor es darle un poco más de seriedad al personaje, cuando se trata de AU.

*Tratare de no modificar las personalidades de los personajes, ya que, siendo un AU, esto tienen que sufrir pequeños cambios para acoplarse a la historia en la cual se desenvuelve. Pero de ante mano, si ven que me voy desviando en cuanto a los personajes, les pido que me lo hagan saber, es muy importante para mí el saberlo.

*No cambiaré la estética de los personajes, es decir, no quitare sus melenas largas y color albino (en el caso de los tres Inu). Creo que eso es su más grande atractivo y, por ende se me hace una tontería quitarlo. Aparte, estamos hablando de un mundo ficticio, así que es válido(?) XD

*Habrá personajes creado por mí, pero que en realidad no tendrán ninguna relevancia, digamos que son relleno. Así que no les presten tanta atención a ellos.

*Y por último y no menos importante. Está historia es +18. Léanlo bajo su propio riesgo y, si, me dirijo a las chicas menores (aunque ya sé que son más pervertidas que uno que está más vieja u_u).

Aclarados estos puntos, espero que la historia les guste y les entretenga, que al final es ese el objetivo. Y dejen sus opiniones, son muy importantes para mí, para poder corregir los errores y darles un trabajo mucho más pulido.

 **¡Muchas Gracias! :3**


	2. Primeras Impresiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **Primeras impresiones.**

Inutaishō esperaba con desesperación, el acta que le entregaría el pase de salida del hospital. Había convencido a Fukawa, de que le permitiera retirarse, aunque le prohibió tajantemente el volver al trabajo. Aun así, se encontraba preocupado, no sabía cómo le sentaría esa responsabilidad a su hijo menor, pero intuía que se estaría respaldando por completo en Rin.

Su distracción fue disipada, cuando la perilla de la puerta giró. Inutaishō sonrió al instante, pensando que se trataba de su mujer, que regresaba de la cafetería de la clínica. Pero estaba más alejado de la realidad de lo que creía.

En el instante en que la puerta se abrió, se encontró con la figura de quien menos esperaba ver ahí.

—Sesshōmaru.

—Padre.

Ambos albinos se miraron fijamente, de tal manera, que se convirtió en una guerra entre los pares de orbes dorados, buscando el ganar al otro.

—¿Quién fue?

Sesshōmaru cerró la puerta tras de sí, y camino hasta el pequeño sofá de la habitación. Tomó asiento y prestó toda su atención a su padre, que no le había retirado la mirada de encima.

—Su secretaria —Inutaishō guardó silencio.

No se esperó que Rin, se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisarle de lo ocurrido a Sesshōmaru. Y menos, que nadie le informara que su hijo mayor tomó la decisión de venir a «verlo».

—Me sorprendes, no pensé que te preocuparas tanto por tu padre.

—¿Desde cuándo sabe de su problema cardiaco?

Sesshōmaru prefirió ignorar el drama de su padre y fue directamente al grano. Lo que resultó en la dura expresión en el rostro y el mutismo al cual se sometió Inutaishō.

—Está bien si no quiere decir nada, sus motivos tuvo. Sin embargo, fueron estúpidos.

Una espesa aura de tensión se apoderó de la habitación, gracias a los dos hombres. Padre e hijo, no pretendían doblegarse ante el otro.

Sesshōmaru por su ego y orgullo, e Inutaishō para sobreponerse como su progenitor, pero su hijo lo veía más como un contrincante al que debe superar y aplastar.

—Motivos por los cuales tú no llegarías a entender. Parece que haberte enviado a New York, resulto ser contraproducente —dijo con acidez.

—No puede controlar la vida de todo el mundo y, menos la mía. Esto le supera, padre.

La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Sesshōmaru, inquieto bastante a Inutaishō. No era una sonrisa grata, sino sádica, viera por donde lo viera.

Su hijo había heredado características de su madre y suyas. Que, en vez de ser para bien, resulto que fabricaron algo peor que ellos dos y eso ya era mucho decir.

Inutaishō respiró profundamente, tomando un poco de serenidad. No quería discutir con su primogénito, quería verlo como un buen augurio, el que estuviera de vuelta en Japón. Aprovecharlo como un acercamiento, aunque tenía claro que esa oportunidad ya la había perdido hace tiempo.

—Al menos soy una prioridad para ti, al tomar la decisión de verme primero a mí y no a la empresa —sus facciones se relajaron—. Eso me halaga.

Sesshōmaru desvió la mirada, centrándose en el arreglo floral que estaba sobre el único buro que vestía la habitación. Seguían frescas. Estaba plenamente seguro, que las había traído aquella mujer, Izayoi.

—Sesshōmaru —el nombrado viró su atención de nuevo hacia su padre, quien ya tenía una expresión seria—. Inuyasha sabía de tu regresó, ¿no es así? —El silencio fue suficiente, para darse cuenta que estaba en lo cierto—. Ya veo porque se mostraba tan relajado —rió—. Pero no sé si su alianza deba alegrarme o preocuparme.

—Parece ser que la bestia de su hijo, no es tan idiota como aparenta —se levantó del sillón, acomodándose el saco negro y la corbata del mismo color—. Dejar que nos dirigiera Inuyasha, era como ponernos la soga al cuello, y él lo entendió al instante. Supo enseñarle lo que puede manejar y lo que no. Debe considerarse como el mejor padre del mundo —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Lo sería, si no me hubiera equivocado contigo.

—Tranquilícese, ese milagro no le corresponde a usted.

Inutaishō apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, logrando que sus muelas rechinaran entre sí. Detestaba aquel aire de autosuficiencia de Sesshōmaru, que le hacía recordad a su exesposa. Uno de los motivos que lo orillaron a separarse de tan complicada _Dama_.

—Sólo vine a ver cómo se encuentra. Pero era obvio que un infarto no tumbaría al _Perro Comandante_. —Caminó hasta la puerta—. Nos vemos en la noche.

Sesshōmaru abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente con aquella mujer de melena espesa y oscura. Percatándose de que la esposa de su padre, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio.

Nunca fue de su agrado, pero no podía negar que era una mujer elegante y atractiva, a pesar de sus cuarenta y nueve años de edad.

—Sesshōmaru. —Lo nombró con gran sorpresa.

Simplemente la ignoró y paso a su lado con toda la intención de irse, pero fue detenido por la voz de su padre, que le dijo:

—Sesshōmaru, tengo algo que pedirte.

El joven albino se detuvo, pero no mostró ningún indicio de volver hacia su padre. Así que el mayor no tuvo más remedio que, conformarse de que sólo lo escuchara.

—Como aún no he renunciado a la presidencia de la compañía. No se podrá hacer cambios en el personal, a menos, que recurras a mí para pedir autorización.

—Sí se refiere a su secretaria, no tengo ninguna intención de deshacerme de ella…por el momento.

Izayoi centró su atención en el hijo mayor de su esposo. Le sorprendía de sobremanera la forma tan fría y desinteresada de comportarse hacia las personas.

Inutaishō a veces le llegaba asombrar e intimidar con ciertos comportamientos. Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru lograba impregnarle miedo con el simple hecho de mirarla.

—Ni de faltarle al respeto, ni mucho menos amedrentarla. Ya que si lo haces, haré hasta lo imposible, para que jamás te hagas del puesto de la presidencia.

—No esperaría menos de usted.

Con eso último, el albino retomó su partida, dejando solos a Inutaishō e Izayoi, quien ingreso al cuarto con obvia preocupación. Hecho que su esposo percibió al instante.

—No hay motivo para preocuparse, amor.

Izayoi se acercó hasta él y le sujetó de la mano, acto que el albino acepto con gusto. Sintiendo la calidez tan característica de su esposa, algo que siempre le había gustado de ella.

—¿Consideras correcto que Rin trabaje para Sesshōmaru? —Su voz estaba impregnada de inquietud.

—Sin duda. Si ha lidiado conmigo, podrá con Sesshōmaru —dijo con seguridad.

—Por mucho que se parezca tu hijo a ti, es obvio que no son lo mismo —suspiro—. Después de todo, él no posee tu nobleza y buenas intenciones.

Inutaishō observó la angustia en su mujer y le dolía escuchar lo que pensaba de Sesshōmaru. Por desgracia, no era la única. Su hijo se había forjado una fama nada grata desde muy joven. Aunque tratándose desde el medio en el que se desarrollan, se le consideraba como un _prodigio_.

—¡Oh, lo siento!

La repentina disculpa de Izayoi lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Posó sus ojos en su apenada mujer, que ya tenía las mejillas rojizas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa vista. No tenía duda de que su esposa, lo enamoraba todos los días con su timidez y amabilidad.

—No te disculpes, amor. No eres ni la primera, ni la última persona que cree eso de Sesshōmaru.

»Y sobre Rin, no hay de qué preocuparse, en serio. Estoy totalmente seguro de que le dará un par de sorpresas a mi hijo —sonrió para mostrar más seguridad—. Pero si se diera el caso de un mal trato de Sesshōmaru hacia Rin, puedes estar segura, que mi advertencia no fue un juego.

Izayoi asintió ante las palabras de Inutaishō, que se mostraba confiado de que todo saldría bien.

~O~

Rin se encontraba nerviosa, por las palabras dichas por Inuyasha. Sesshōmaru se presentaría en la empresa y tomaría el rol de sustituto. Pero ella no sabía que le esperaría, al trabajar con alguien como el hijo mayor de los Takashima. Con lo poco que sabía, ya tenía una imagen nada agradable y podría empeorar.

Suspiro desganada, mientras checaba los nuevos correos y el trabajo que había quedado pendiente para ese día.

Inuyasha había dado su mayor esfuerzo, pero no había nacido para liderar algo como una empresa. Se desesperaba cuando no entendía o no podía realizar algo, tendiendo a hacer drama por cualquier cosa. Había sido estresante para ella manejar con él. Caso que jamás le ocurrió con Inutaishō.

Levantó la vista del monitor y centró su atención en las puertas del ascensor, que se abrían y cerraban constantemente. Pero en ninguna de las veces que las vio, apareció el tipo que le alteraba los nervios.

—¡Dios, que ya aparezca de una vez! —Dijo entre dientes, mientras cubría su rostro entre sus manos con frustración.

El ruido que provocaban las puertas del ascensor, se escuchó de nuevo. Con eso retiró sus manos, para ver quien salía esta vez. Y cuando menos lo esperó, apareció el causante de su estrés, caminando hacia su dirección.

Rin sabía que reconocería al hijo mayor de su jefe al instante, ya que estaba totalmente segura que tendría gran parecido con su padre y hermano. Y no se había equivocado, pero no esperaba que fuera así.

Era más alto que Inuyasha, su piel era más pálida que la de su padre y hermano, y su melena platinada era tan lacia y larga, que era envidiable.

Vistiendo con elegancia y porte un traje negro, una camisa blanca, una corbata negra anudada perfectamente y unos impecables zapatos negros.

Tragó saliva, al sentir aquellos penetrantes ojos dorados sobre de ella, los cuales no tardo en comparar con los de su jefe. Los de Inutaishō, poseía una mirada intensa, pero radiaba calidez y amabilidad. Mientras los de Sesshōmaru, era tan fríos como un tempano de hielo.

Para terminar, estaban esas facciones entremezcladas de finas y masculinas líneas, que lo convertían en un hombre realmente apuesto.

Sesshōmaru pasó frente al escritorio de Rin, pero no se detuvo, siguió su camino hasta la puerta de la oficina de su jefe y, cuando la abrió, dijo:

—No te quedes sentada, camina.

Rin parpadeó asombrada al escuchar en vivo aquella voz y, más, por la manera en que se lo ordeno. No había duda de que sería más difícil de lo que se imaginó.

Se levantó de su asiento, tomando los papeles necesarios para dar paso y entrar a la oficina. Al ingresar a la habitación de trabajo, se encontró con ambos hermanos mirándose con desprecio. Inuyasha con el labio superior alzado y cruzado de brazos, mientras Sesshōmaru, solamente tenía su ceja izquierda levantada y sus labios rectos.

Rin se pegó a las puertas, prefiriendo el no intervenir en la escena, por muy simple que pareciera, se notaba que echaban fuego por los ojos. Sin duda, no había ninguna hermandad entre ellos dos.

—Espero no encontrarnos en la ruina en tan solo unas horas —expresó con una torcida sonrisa en los labios.

—¡No jodas! —Inuyasha gritó molesto—. No tengo ánimos para aguantarte, así que, mejor entremos en materia, que ya me quiero largar de esta oficina.

Inuyasha se alejó del asiento de Inutaishō, para ir a tomar uno de los que estaban frente el gran escritorio de caoba.

Sesshōmaru no pronunció nada más y fue a tomar el asiento que anteriormente ocupaba su hermano menor. El mayor parecía tan familiarizado, en poseer un lugar tan importante como ese.

—¡Keh! No te quedes ahí parada, Rin. Ven y toma asiento.

La mencionada sólo asintió sin muchos ánimos, sentándose en la silla continua a la de Inuyasha. Guardando silencio, esperando a que alguno de los dos albinos iniciara la charla.

—¿Vas a entregarme esos documentos o planeas fundirlos a ti?

La cáustica pregunta hizo que levantara la mirada y se enfrentara aquel par de piedras doradas. No sabía si enfadarse o soltarse a llorar.

 _Ese hombre era el mismísimo demonio._

—No te dirijas de esa manera a Rin, a menos que quieras que te desfigure el rostro, bastardo —amenazó Inuyasha.

Sesshōmaru prestó su atención a su hermano, retándolo con la mirada, mostrando que no temía a la agresividad instintiva tan propia de Inuyasha. Si esos dos seguían viéndose de esa manera, estaría presenciando una pelea de perros y, eso, era lo que menos deseaba ver.

Se levantó y colocó las carpetas en el escritorio lo más cerca posible, para que estuvieran al alcance de Sesshōmaru.

Ambos hombres la observaron, pero no le dio importancia y volvió a su asiento. No teniendo más alternativa que iniciar la charla.

—Encontrara el balance general que se presentó hace dos meses, el estado actual en el cual se encuentra la empresa, junto con los recientes contratos y proyectos en proceso —tragó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió—. También está el estado de la capital de Naraku Ootori. El señor Inuyasha me dijo, que usted requeriría de ellos tan raído como se hiciera presente.

—¿Señor? —Intervino Inuyasha, con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¡No me digas señor! ¡Keh! Batalle tanto para que me dejaras de hablar de usted. No quiero volver a lo mismo, tonta.

—Estamos en el trabajo, no puedo tutearle.

—¡Que no me hables de usted! —Gritó enojado.

Sesshōmaru no les prestó atención, embarcándose a checar el papeleo de Naraku, ya que era prioridad.

Naraku era el hijo de Onigumo Ootori, quien invirtió capital a la empresa cuando esta tuvo un momento de flaqueo. De esa manera, Los Ootori se hicieron de un capital importante dentro de la compañía.

Cuando falleció Onigumo, Naraku fue quien tomó su lugar, al ser el primogénito y el único interesado en el movimiento empresarial.

Se detuvo en los porcentajes externos, y eso fue suficiente para que frunciera el entrecejo. Ya había encontrado lo necesario para desconfiar de aquel sujeto.

—¿Cada cuando te hace llegar la información de su capital externo?

Los otros dos callaron inmediatamente y miraron a Sesshōmaru, que veía fijamente a Rin.

—Por ser un inversionista mayoritario, cada dos meses. Al igual que usted, el señor Inutaishō y el señor Inuyasha.

—¡Keh! —Inuyasha gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y cuánto es el porcentaje que incrementa cada dos meses?

Rin se quedó pensativa, tratando de recordar esa información. Pero la presión de sentir esos ojos ámbar sobre de ella, no le ayudaba en nada.

—Últimamente, ha obtenido de uno a dos por ciento.

—Eso es demasiado, ¿cómo puede obtener ese porcentaje de ganancias? —Preguntó Inuyasha.

—Quiero los informes de Naraku, desde que empezó el incremento de su capital.

—Sí.

Rin asintió rápidamente y partió en busca de los archivos de Naraku, quedando solo Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru. El primero observó con insistencia a su mayor, tratando de tener una explicación sobre sus dudas.

—¿Y bien?

—Al final no resultaste ser tan ignorante como suponía, Inuyasha.

—Deja tus estúpidos comentarios y respóndeme.

—Nadie con una simple capital, puede obtener en un mes un porcentaje como ese, al menos no por medio legal.

—Entonces tú crees que Naraku…

—No lo creo. —Interrumpió a Inuyasha—. Estoy seguro de ello.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada pensativo, eso ya no le había agradado. Él no era bueno en darle un porcentaje a algo dentro de una empresa, pero si lo suficientemente, para darse cuenta que eso no era bueno.

Había escuchado a su padre dar explicaciones de eso y a Sesshōmaru desarrollarlo en proyectos escolares y empresariales.

—Parece ser que el viejo, ni cuenta se ha dado de ello.

Sesshōmaru se recargó en el asiento del respaldo, no quería decir nada al respecto, ya que su padre era una persona que podía ser muy astuto o muy ingenuo. Algo que un no podía comprender de un hombre como él.

Un grito los sacó a ambos de su trance personal, siendo Inuyasha, quien se levantó de golpe, al reconocer que la queja era de Rin. Sesshōmaru por su parte, siguió sentado, observando lo que ocurría desde su lugar.

Al abrirse las puertas, lo que ambos hermanos vieron, fue lo que menos esperaban en ese instante.

Naraku estaba frente a Rin, con esa sínica sonrisa y actitud pedante, que tanto molestaba a los Takashima.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho, Naraku?!

Inuyasha rápidamente enfrentó a Naraku, al momento de cubrir con su cuerpo a Rin, quien se sorprendió por la escandalosa interrupción de su amigo. Los demás empleados del piso, miraron hacia donde se presentaba la tensa escena.

—Que escandaloso eres Inuyasha, pareces un perro que ladra por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo —le respondió el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tú maldito cretino…

—Señor Inuyasha, el señor Ootori no me ha hecho nada. —Intervino Rin—. Grite porque me sorprendió, no esperaba que se me apareciera de repente.

—¡Keh!

—Supongo que vienes a hablar conmigo, Naraku.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Sesshōmaru, quien ya estaba la entrada de la oficina, mirando el drama de mal gusto que su hermano creo.

La sonrisa de Naraku, se convirtió en una línea recta y sus ojos rojos se clavaron en Sesshōmaru, que sonreía al ver la expresión del pelinegro.

—Creo que no esperabas que estuviera aquí. —Miró a la secretaria e Inuyasha—. Ustedes esperen aquí. Naraku.

El nombrado dio paso hacia el interior de la oficina, dejando a un rabioso Inuyasha y una curiosa Rin, por tan repentino cambio de la situación.

Miró al mayor de los hermanos, quien le dedico una mirada de soslayó a las carpetas que abrazaba contra su pecho.

El albino cerró la puerta en la cara de Inuyasha, quien empezó a mascullar groserías entre dientes.

—Cálmate, si no tendremos a otro infartado en la lista.

—¡Keh!

Inuyasha giró sobre sus talones y partió hacia su oficina, en donde estaba la asustadiza secretaria de vicepresidencia. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que cruzo el umbral de la puerta, la cual cerró de un portazo.

Rin dio un largo suspiro y miró hacia las puertas que estaban frente suyo. No quería imaginar la guerra psicológica que se desataría ahí dentro.

~O~

—Inutaishō se enferma y tú vienes como buitre a obtener su puesto. Eso es de muy mal gusto, Sesshōmaru.

—Mejor su hijo, que tú. ¿No lo crees?

Naraku soltó una espontánea risa, provocando que torciera la boca, por la actitud del hombre.

—Supongo, pero tengo todo el derecho al igual que tú —cruzó su pierna izquierda sobre la derecha—. No debes olvidar que soy tu igual.

—¿Mi igual? Naraku, eso muy pretencioso de tu parte.

—No lo creas, pero después no quiero que ver tu cara de sorpresa, cuando me haga de la presidencia.

Sesshōmaru era quien sonreía ahora, al escuchar tal afirmación por parte del pelinegro. No esperaba que mostrara tanta confianza, pero cinco años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron las caras. Y sin duda, fueron suficientes para que ese sujeto se tomara las libertades que posee ahora.

No había duda que Inutaishō, se confiaba demasiado. Pero él no era su padre, y destrozaría al sujeto que osaba en compararse con él.

—Por lo que veo, conservaras contigo a Rin. Esa es una buena noticia.

—¿Ahora te gustan las secretarias?

—Rin puede ser mucho más que una simple secretaria, eso te lo puedo asegurar, mi estimado Sesshōmaru.

El comentario le asqueo por algún motivo, dando crédito al grito de la mujer al ser sorprendida por Naraku. Tal vez, el pelinegro acosaba a la secretaria y su padre ni por enterado estaba. Pero sería algo que averiguaría tan rápido como despachara al hombre.

~O~

Rin se levantó de golpe al oír las puertas abrirse, topándose con aquel par. Se sintió abrumada solamente con la presencia de ambos.

Los dos eran intimidantes, cada uno a su manera. Naraku era manipulador, que siempre mantenía esa inquietante sonrisa y falsa amabilidad. Y con lo poco que ha visto de Sesshōmaru, lo podría describir como un tipo frío y sin escrúpulos. No sabía de quien cuidarse más.

—Señorita Rin, fue un gusto volverla a ver —dijo Naraku, mientras le regalaba su típica sonrisa.

—Gracias —sonrió lo más natural que podía e hizo una reverencia—. Que tenga un buen día, señor Ootori.

—Nos estamos viendo, Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru no respondió, simplemente vio como Naraku, tomaba rumbo hacia el elevador. Asegurándose de que entrara al cubículo. Después miró a la secretaria, quien también tenía la vista perdida en la misma dirección.

—Tú, entra ahora mismo.

Rin viró su rostro hacia su jefe —temporal—, quien ya estaba entrando de nuevo a la oficina. Ese día iba ser muy largo y tedioso, podía intuirlo.

Cogió las carpetas de su escritorio y se adentró al calabozo del _Demonio Blanco_ —como lo llamaba Inuyasha—, donde ya la esperaba.

—¿Mi padre no mostro interés por las ganancias externas de Naraku?

Rin se quedó estática en la puerta, mirando al albino que le daba la espalda, pero no titubeo en dar la información.

—No. —Apretó los folder con fuerza—. Cuando se lo comente, simplemente me dijo, que eso no era asunto de nadie, nada más del señor Ootori. Que ese porcentaje no ayudaba, ni perjudicaba a la empresa directamente.

—Pero aun así te preocupa, ¿o me equivoco?

—No se equivoca.

—¿Qué harás si la presidencia queda en manos de Naraku?

Sesshōmaru giró para verla, con toda su altura y manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su fino pantalón. Esperaba la respuesta que le daría la secretaria de su padre.

—Renunciar.

—¿Le temes?

Rin no contestó, no tenía ni idea de que responder, ya que ahora, no sabía a quién temerle más, si a Naraku o a Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru vio a la pelinegra, sin saber que pensar de ella. Mostraba ser bastante persuasiva e inteligente, pero inmadura por ser aún bastante joven. Pero no tenía otra opción que creer en el criterio de su padre, al tener como su mano derecha a Rin.

—Trae a la bestia, tenemos mucho que hacer aquí.

—Sí, señor Sesshōmaru.

Prontamente partió de la oficina en busca de Inuyasha, no quería quedarse a solas con su —ahora— jefe. Sudaba frío de sólo pensar que la mayor parte del tiempo, tendría que lidiar sola con Sesshōmaru.

El albino volvió a su asiento, mirando las puertas por donde salió la secretaria. De la cual tenía que reconocer que era bonita, muy al estilo del gusto de su padre e Inuyasha.

De cabello largo y color azabache; de tez aperlada y grandes ojos marrones. Pero no contaba con la altura como la de Izayoi, más bien era bastante baja. En cuanto al cuerpo, podía considerarlo un misterio. Con esa falda azul holgada y ese saco sobre la blusa beige, no tenía de donde sacar algo. Sin embargo, se había percatado de que la chica, no tenía la pasión por las mallas como la mayoría de las asiáticas.

 _Rin Honjō era todo, menos su tipo de mujer._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado y les guste tanto como el primero. Hmm, no sé qué más decir, eh...ya saben, cualquier duda o comentario para ir mejorando, no duden en escribirlo, en verdad eso me ayudaría demasiado.

Y quiero darle las gracias a las personas que han comentado, me alegra mucho que les gustara el primer capítulo y que esperan más de esta historia. Ojalá siga siendo de su agrado.

 **¡Muchas gracias! ;D**


	3. Entre cotilleos y sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **Entre cotilleos y sorpresas.**

—Buen día.

Rin volteó a ver a la mujer pelirroja, que le saludo con muy pocos ánimos. Aun vestía su pijama de blusa de tirantes blanca y el pequeño short rosado. Sus cabellos rojos eran todo un desastre y se notaba que había bebido más de la cuenta.

—Que borrachera te has pegaste anoche, Ayame —comentó con diversión.

—Calla, no me digas más —la pelirroja tomó asiento al lado de Rin—. No vuelvo a tomar de esa manera.

—Claro —dijo con ironía.

—¡Oye! Deberías confiar más en tu amiga.

Rin sólo pudo reír ante las palabras de Ayame. La conocía desde hace nueve años, y fue la primera amiga que tuvo desde que salió del orfanatorio. Las dos trabajaron en el mismo centro de recreaciones, específicamente en un karaoke. Pero su amistad se fortaleció, cuando Ayame se independizo y empezaron a convivir en el mismo departamento. Ahora podría decirse que son como hermanas.

—Te creo, pero mejor desayuna algo. Hice hotcakes.

Ayame repentinamente rodeo a Rin, apretujándole en un fuerte abrazo, mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de la pelinegra.

—¡Por eso te amo!

—Lo sé.

La pelirroja dio un beso en la mejilla de su amiga y se dispuso a servirse del maravilloso desayuno que había preparado Rin. Pero se detuvo al tercer hotcake, para prestar toda su atención a la pelinegra que bebía de una taza de café. Sus ojos verdes escudriñaron a su amiga, la cual, a tan insistente mirada, se sintió incomoda.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —Espetó preocupada.

—¿Planeas conquistar a tu nuevo jefe?

—¿Eh?

Rin se quedó extrañada por tan curiosa y tonta pregunta de Ayame, no entendía a qué venía eso. Después de todo, apenas lo conoció ayer y con lo poco que lo trato, ni siquiera podía considerarlo como alguien de su gusto.

—Kōga me dijo que Sesshōmaru, se parece mucho al señor Takashima. Así que supongo, que debe ser un hombre muy atractivo, ¿no es así?

Rin ladeo un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Simplemente su amiga estaba por las ramas, al pensar cosas que ni siquiera se acercaban a la realidad.

—Sí, es un hombre muy guapo. Pero aun así, eso no es motivo. —Movió su cabeza con negación—. ¿Qué te hace decir que yo quiero conquistarlo?

—Por las ropas que usas hoy.

Rin bajo su mirada marrón hacia sí misma, entendiendo porque la pelirroja ideo tal estúpida idea.

—Hoy tenemos junta —habló con calma—. Y sabes muy bien, que para esos días importantes uso los trajes que me regalo la señora Izayoi.

—Ya veo.

Ayame mostró su total desilusión al ver que no había nada de lo que ella imagino, así que volvió toda su atención a su plato. Al terminar de servir su taza de café, cogió asiento al lado de Rin, así empezando a comer. Pero su curiosidad era mucha, así que tenía que saber porque su amiga, no mostraba ningún interés en susodicho personaje.

—¿Y por qué no conquistarlo? Yo que sepa no está casado, está en plena soltería.

—Tienes más información tú de él, que yo —expresó sin interés.

—Kōga me platico algunas cosas anoche.

Rin no dijo nada, dando el último trago a su café. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a lavar los trastes que uso para comer.

—¿Y qué tal es?

—Pues… —trató de encontrar una palabra que no sonara tan apática, pero no había nada—. Ya te dije, si es un hombre bastante atractivo, pero…

—¿Pero? —Insistió Ayame.

—Es estoico.

—¿Estoico? ¿Acaso es una estatua o algo así?

Rin rió al ante la conjetura de Ayame, quien no estaba tan perdida después de todo. Pero, para su desgracia, Sesshōmaru pensaba, se movía y tenía un mal carácter.

Suspiró desganada, mientras terminaba de lavar y secar los trastos, para después limpiarse las manos con la pequeña toalla rosada.

—No sabría cómo describirlo, es un hombre muy complejo, veas por donde lo veas.

—Nada que ver el encantador señor Takashima y el atolondrado de Inuyasha —expresó con desilusión la pelirroja.

Rin asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, porque esa era la forma más rara de describirlo, pero era la más acertada y sencilla de entender.

Sesshōmaru distaba mucho de ser la buena y amable persona que son su padre y hermano menor.

—Mala suerte.

La pelinegra cruzó la pequeña sala, para ir al baño y lavarse los dientes, dejando a una cabizbaja Ayame. Al mirarse en el pequeño espejo, suspiro agobiada.

Ayame ya tenía casi un año tratando de emparejarle con alguien. Le presentaba a todo chico que conocía o que llegaba a prestar atención hacia su persona. Sin embargo, aún no se sentía preparada para entablar una nueva relación.

A pesar que había terminado en buenos términos con su antigua pareja, no acababa de superarlo del todo. Habían sido tres largos años en aquella relación, que ahora le era difícil poder relacionarse con alguien más.

Negó con su cabeza con fuerza y se centró en terminar de lavarse los dientes, no quería llegar tarde y tener que lidiar con algún regaño por parte de Sesshōmaru. Así que fue rápida, enjuagó su boca y dio camino de nuevo a la sala, en donde su bolso y carpetas le esperaban.

—¿Ya te vas? —Le preguntó, mientras miraba el reloj—. Aún es muy temprano.

—Tengo que tener todo listo para la junta, no quiero tener mi primera marca roja con el señor Sesshōmaru.

—¿Tanto miedo da?

Rin ya estaba en la entrada, acomodándose los zapatos rosas de tacón, pero pensativa en que respuesta dar. Era verdad que ese hombre podría considerarse como el _Demonio Blanco_ , pero aun no sabía qué pasaría si la ira del hombre se dirigiera un día hacia ella.

 _¿Cómo reaccionaría ante ese agravio hacia su persona?_

Había aprendido a defenderse del mundo y de personas con malas intenciones, pero no creía que fuera buena idea el meterse con un hombre con tal poderío e influencia, como la de Sesshōmaru Takashima.

—Solo es un hombre difícil —decidió por describirlo así—. Ya me voy, y tú deberías apresurarte o se te hará tarde para ir al trabajo.

—Sí, ya voy mamá —dijo entre dientes, para después dar otro bocado a los hotcakes.

Rin sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga, antes de partir del departamento.

No tenía ni la más mínima intención de invocar al demonio, así que más valía ser precavida y no meterse en algo, que tal vez, no pueda llegar a manejar.

~O~

Sesshōmaru ya se encontraba en la oficina, había llegado temprano, tanto que faltaba más de una hora para ser la entrada general del personal de trabajo, incluyendo a la secretaria. Aunque le informo que llegaría temprano, para arreglar la sala de juntas y tener los informes listos, así la reunión avanzaría sin problema alguno.

Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, su mente estaba más empeñada en saber todo lo que se había perdido durante los cinco años de ausencia. Tenía que saber todo lo referente a Naraku, para poder encontrar un punto hueco de tan despreciable ser.

Sentado frente al computador, se encontró con varias cosas que habían cambiado un poco en el expediente de Naraku Ootori, llevándose una inesperada sorpresa en el estado civil del pelinegro.

No había duda de que Naraku, no solo tenía el afán de meterse con él, sino también con Inuyasha, a quien si había podido dañar y en donde más le dolía a su medio hermano.

—Así que te casaste con Kikyo —musitó para sí mismo—. Vaya bastardo que eres, Naraku.

Cuando partió de Japón, Inuyasha mantenía una relación con Kikyo Higurashi, una recién ingresada en el mundo de la moda, quien se hizo rápidamente de fama por sus diseños.

Desde que la conoció su hermano, este se convirtió en el perro faldero de tan antipática mujer. A pesar de que Kagome Higurashi —prima de Kikyo—, siempre ha estado enamorada de Inuyasha, o algo así.

Sesshōmaru jamás había tomado atención en los líos amorosos de nadie, ni siquiera en los que rara veces él llegaba a protagonizar. Pero era bien sabido por todos, el desagradable trio amoroso entre el perro de Inuyasha y las primas Higurashi.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos, al escuchar que alguien tocaba tras las puertas de la oficina. Centro toda su atención a ellas, suponiendo de que se trataba de Rin.

—Adelante —volvió su vista de nuevo al monitor, checando que más podía encontrar.

A pesar de estar al pendiente de lo suyo, escucho el momento en que las puertas se abrieron y cerraron, y el taconeo del andar de la secretaria. Algo que fue extraño, porque así no se había escuchado su caminar el día interior, aun así, no le dio importancia.

—Buen día, señor Sesshōmaru —le saludo amablemente—. Aquí está el expediente completo del capital de señor Ootori y también el informe que se presentara hoy en la junta —pero no recibió ni una sola palabra, el hombre seguía atento en lo suyo—. Si desea que le haga algún cambio, solo dígame.

Al ver que su jefe ni siquiera le hacía caso, prefirió en seguir con sus demás pendientes. Después de todo, ya había cumplido con entregarle los documentos.

—Estaré en la sala de juntas, por si necesita algo. Con su permiso.

La secretaria salió en un par de largas zancadas, encontrándose solo de nuevo. Viró su atención hacia los documentos que le había dejado en el escritorio. Los cogió, dejando la computadora de lado. Después le sacaría a la secretaria, toda la información que le fuera necesaria.

~O~

Rin se movía de un lado hacia el otro, mientras atendía la llamada de la cafetería del edificio, que estaban trabajando en el sencillo menú, que se les ofrecería a los inversionistas en la junta. También acomodaba las carpetas en la larga mesa, específicamente en cada uno de los puestos que serían ocupados.

En eso se percató de que Sesshōmaru, no le había llamado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera, para hacer cambios a la información plasmada en las hojas que le entrego.

Al ver que todo marchaba todo a la perfección, no pudo evitar el tararear una canción, mientras terminaba con lo que faltaba de su labor. Esa era la manera de mostrarse optimista, aparte que le hacía llevar su trabajo con más ligereza.

Estaba tan perdida en su mundo de colores y melodías, que no se dio cuenta de quien había entrado a la sala.

—Cuando tararea Rin, es porque todo marcha a la perfección —la nombrada paró en seco al escuchar la voz de Inutaishō.

La larga cabellera se ondeó al momento en que giró a ver a Inutaishō e Izayoi, a los que les dedico una amplia sonrisa. Camino hasta ellos con entusiasmo y se detuvo, para hacer su acostumbrada reverencia hacia la pareja.

—¡Buen día, señores Takashima! —Levantó la mirada—. Me alegro mucho de verlos y, que usted, se encuentre mucho mejor, señor Takashima.

Inutaishō se enterneció al ver a la pequeña mujer, con aquella expresión llena de alivio y alegría. No cabía duda que esa niña era alguien muy especial para él y su familia, aunque no sabía si también lo sería para Sesshōmaru.

—Gracias a ti sigo aquí, Rin.

Rin se ruborizo por tales palabras, no se creía merecedora de tal crédito, pero se sentía bien, al saber que había hecho lo correcto en aquel accidente vivido con su jefe.

—Y es algo que siempre te vamos a deber, Rin —Dijo Izayoi, regalándole una suave sonrisa.

—No digan eso, no…no me deben nada.

En ese instante, una gran mano se posó sobre su cabeza, lo que le orillo a encontrarse con los ojos dorados, que le veían con ternura. Inutaishō solía hacer ese acto afectuoso cuando Rin, lograba impresionarlo o hacerle reír. Tal como un padre haría con su hija.

—Debemos adoptarla, Izayoi. Será una hija encantadora y adorable.

El carmín se extendió en todo el rostro de Rin, al escuchar tal locura por parte de Inutaishō.

 _¿Adoptarla?_

Aunque eso le movió el corazón, ojalá así hubiera sido hace tiempo atrás.

—¿Qué dices, amor? Pero si ya es nuestra hija, ¿no es así?

Ahora miró a Izayoi ,que tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros, un acto que le hizo sentirse mucho más apenada. Le trasmitía tanta calidez, que lograba calmar todo en ella.

—Honjō —Ese instante se congelo.

Sesshōmaru entró por la entrada que conectaba a la sala con la oficina presidencial, interrumpiendo tan armoniosa escena. La pareja miró hacia el umbral de la puerta, donde se encuentra parado Sesshōmaru. Rin se petrifico, no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento.

—Padre.

—Sesshōmaru, ya estás aquí.

Inutaishō alejó su mano de la cabeza de Rin y dio unos pasos hacia el frente, tomando de apoyo a una de las sillas.

—Veo que ya tienen todo listo para la junta.

—No me informaron de su llegada.

—Es que acabamos de llegar, aparte entretuve a Rin.

Al escuchar el nombre de la secretaria, recordó porque estaba ahí y busco a la susodicha con la mirada. Estaba al lado de la mujer de su padre y, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por unos segundos. Esa Rin era totalmente diferente a la de ayer.

Rin tenía sujetada su larga cabellera azabache en una coleta, sólo el flequillo seguía intacto, cubriendo la frente de la chica. Su rostro estaba sutilmente maquillado, sobresaliendo sus largas pestañas negras, que hacían lucir esos ojos mucho más grandes de los que ya eran. Pero era esa ropa, que distaba tanto de la que vio vestir ayer.

Usaba una blusa color rosa palo, que estaba fajada en esa falda entubada a la cintura y de un largo que llegaba debajo de las rodillas. Que sin duda era la prenda que más resaltaba el curvilíneo cuerpo de su —ahora— secretaria.

Sesshōmaru jamás pensó que una japonesa, pudiera tener un cuerpo como ese. Sin embargo, Rin Honjō logró asombrarlo.

—¿Necesitas con urgencia a Rin o puedo platicar contigo antes?

La pregunta de su padre llamó su atención, desviando su vista de Rin hacia Inutaishō. Sesshōmaru asintió con el movimiento de su cabeza, esperando a que su padre llegar a su lado para entrar a la oficina. Dio un último vistazo a las dos mujeres que le miraban y cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Rin.

—¿Sí?

—¿No se ha portado mal contigo?

—¿Quién?

—Sesshōmaru.

Rin pudo ver la preocupación de Izayoi, algo que le enterneció, sin duda había caído en buenas manos, desde que empezó a trabajar para los Takashima.

—No —le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas—. No se preocupe por mí, yo estaré bien.

—Inutaishō tiene razón al decir que eres una mujer muy fuerte.

El sonrojó volvió al rostro de Rin, pero esa vez no lo escondió, sentía que no tenía por qué ocultarle algo así a Izayoi, y menos, algo tan simple como unas mejillas rojizas.

—Gracias.

~O~

Sesshōmaru vio cómo su padre tomó lugar en los asientos de invitados, dejándole total libertad en coger la silla que a esté le corresponde. Sonrió de lado y con toda la gracia que le caracteriza, se sentó en el asiento de Inutaishō. Mostrando que ese método de intimidación, no era factible con él.

—Sin duda te va bien ese lugar, Sesshōmaru.

—Es de familia, supongo.

Se hizo presente la ronca risa de Inutaishō, pero el hijo ni si inmuto ante repentina reacción. Aunque para Sesshōmaru, era muy raro escuchar la risa de su padre.

—Sin duda, con estos padres que te cargas —se cruzó de brazos—. Supongo que Irasue, debe estar desesperada porque tomes el control de su emporio, ¿o me equivoco?

—Lo desconozco, tengo más de dos años sin saber de ella.

—¿En serio no te has comunicado con tu madre? —Sus facciones se endurecieron.

—No sé de qué se extrañas.

—Es tú madre, y eres su único hijo.

—Cuando necesite de mí, me buscaran —Inutaishō suspiro por las palabras de su hijo.

Lo mejor que podía hacer, era no entrar en una discusión, sino terminaría infartándose por segunda vez y para no volver a despertar.

—Imagino que no era de mi madre de lo que querías hablar —se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento—. Mejor se directo, detesto los divagaciones.

Inutaishō imitó la expresión estoica de su hijo, era mejor dejar las cosas en claro de una vez por todas.

—Serán seis meses los que te daré de plazo —habló con fuerza—. Después yo evaluare tu desempeño como líder temporal y checaré en su totalidad el proyecto que presentes a la junta directiva, con el que pretendes volverte director de la empresa.

»Sesshōmaru, sé de lo que eres capaz. Todo lo que tienes hasta la fecha, lo has conseguido por meritó propio —sonrió amargamente—. Así que sería una falta de respeto a todo tu trabajo, si te doy mi voto por el simple hecho de ser mi hijo.

»Me equivoque al exigirte tanto cuando eras un niño, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Así que no bajare mis expectativas hacia ti. Más bien, serán mucho más altas —le advirtió— Y para serte franco, no quiero que el poder caiga en manos de Naraku, pero si esté presenta algo mejor que tú, no dudaré en darle mi apoyo, ¿te ha quedado claro?

—No esperaba menos del _Perro Comandante_ —comentó con sequedad—. Mi único objetivo es superarte y lo lograré.

—Espero seguir vivo, para cuando eso suceda.

Ambos giraron al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Se trataba de Rin, que se asomó tras la puerta, esperando no haber interrumpido nada importante.

—Disculpen la molestia, pero ya están todos en la sala, los están esperando.

—No te preocupes, ya hemos terminado aquí —dijo Inutaishō, al levantarse del asiento.

—Bien. —Rin asintió y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos de nuevo a los albinos.

Padre e hijo dieron paso hacia la sala de juntas, pero antes de que el menor girara la perilla, Inutaishō lo detuvo, obteniendo de inmediato la atención de su hijo.

—No quiero que se te olvide lo que te dije en el hospital. Si le haces algo a Rin, no dudaré en destruirte frente a la junta directiva, el día en que tú y Naraku se peleen el puesto.

Sesshōmaru no se perturbo y abrió la puerta, dándole el paso a su padre, quien ahora se mostraba relajado. Alzó la ceja a tan repentinos cambios de humor de su progenitor, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer mella en Sesshōmaru.

—Buen día, caballeros. —Saludó Inutaishō a los presentes, entre ellos se encontraba Inuyasha y Naraku—. Empecemos de una vez, que supongo que todos tenemos cosas más importantes que atender, que esta junta.

~O~

Rin no había vivido tanto estrés en una junta, como la de hace un momento. Fue abrumadora. Con las constantes malas caras, las quejas de Inuyasha, las burlas de Naraku, la acidez de Sesshōmaru y la extraña autoridad que infringió Inutaishō, no le apetecía saber cómo sería cuando se pelearan el premio mayor.

Luego de que la junta termino, se despidió de su jefe y su esposa, ya que no los vería hasta dentro de seis meses. Ellos habían decidido hacer un tour por Europa, así que sería difícil localizarlos.

Inuyasha se encargó de acompañar a sus padres, así quedando sola con Sesshōmaru. Ya no había marcha atrás, así sería de ahora en adelante.

El teléfono sonó y no tuvo mucho que pensar, sabía que el que le marcaba era Sesshōmaru.

—¿Sí, señor?

— _Te quiero ahora mismo en la oficina_ —colgó.

Rin colocó el aparato en su lugar y apretó con fuerza las sienes con sus dedos. No entendía porque tenía que ser tan despótico, con un simple _ven_ hubiera sido suficiente para entenderlo. Pero no, el fin era joder, si es que eso lo que quería conseguir aquel albino.

Se alzó de su asiento y tomó su celular, en donde organizaba absolutamente todo lo referente a la empresa y los asuntos de Inutaishō. Ahora sería destinado para el hijo mayor.

—Maldito Inuyasha, porque no peleo por el puesto —dijo entre dientes—. Prefiero toda la carga de la empresa sobre mis hombros, que tener que sobrellevar a un tirano.

Respiró profundo, alejo todos los malos pensamientos y abrió la puerta sin siquiera anunciarse, ya que estaba de más. Al ingresar, camino hasta frente al escritorio esperando que este diera una orden. Lo único que obtuvo, fue que los ojos dorados le miraran por unos segundos, para luego seguir en lo suyo. Así que no tuvo de otra que sentarse y esperar a que su jefe dijera algo.

—Voy a ser claro, Honjō, así que más vale que prestes atención a lo que te digo, porque no volveré a repetir mis palabras.

—Sí, señor.

—No me gusta hacerme de aliados, los considero innecesarios, pero esta vez, no puedo negarme a ello —dejó de ver el ordenador, para mirar a la secretaria—. Me agrade o no, la bestia ya es uno de ellos, solo me falta a quien considero al más importante. Intuyo, que sabes a quien me refiero —Rin asintió, sabía muy bien que se trataba de ella—. Mi padre tiene una confianza ciega en ti. Así que por única vez me confiare de su criterio —se recargo en su asiento, sin apartar su vista de Rin—. Pero necesito sentirme seguro, si te tengo a mi lado —sus ojos dorados imprimieron más presión en la secretaria—. Sé nota el aprecio que les tienes a mi padre y a la bestia, tanto como ellos te la tienen a ti. Pero por ese mismo sentimiento que tienes, estoy seguro que no te gustaría verlos en situaciones que atente contra su vida.

»Si Naraku se llegase hacer de la presidencia, su primer objetivo sería el destrozas a los Takashima, sin importarle los medios que utilice para lograr su objetivo. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

El corazón de Rin, se estrujo con cada palabra pronunciada por aquella solemne voz. Todos los que trabajaban para los Takashima, sabían que se había convertido en alguien especial para sus jefes, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Y Sesshōmaru se había dado cuenta de ello, y no dudaría en usar esta información para sus propósitos.

Rin no tenía más alternativas que ceder.

—Le voy a ser sincera —suspiro—. Usted no me agrada y sé que yo no le agrado. Pero no puedo negar que prefiero ser manejada por usted, que tener que estar cerca del señor Ootori. No confió en él, desde la primera vez que lo vi y no he cambiado de parecer —frunció el ceño—. Hay algo en él que me perturba, y que, si se le da la oportunidad, puede convertir la compañía en escombros en poco tiempo. Algo que usted no haría.

»Así que haré cualquier cosa que este en mis manos para que usted se haga de la directiva.

Sesshōmaru no apartó sus fríos ojos de la secretaría, quien no dudo al hablar y se mostró tranquila. Sin duda la cara de niña buena, simplemente era una fachada. Ahora se preguntaba si su padre se había percatado de ello o se dejó guiar por la amable apariencia de Rin.

—Es muy sabio de tu parte, Honjō. Después de todo, tenerme de enemigo puede ser mucho peor.

La pelinegra no duda de su jefe, por algún motivo, sentía que Naraku, se quedaba corto al lado del albino. Sin embargo, Sesshōmaru no arriesgaría el patrimonio de la familia Takashima y eso era lo único que le importaba a ella.

—Aclarado todo esto —su sonrisa se extendió, provocando un escalofrió en Rin—. Dime todo lo sabes de Naraku.

Rin parpadeo consternada, no sabía que decir al respecto. Sabía muy poco de susodicho, más que solo lo básico, pero no podía quedarse callada.

—Bueno, el señor Ootori solo viene a la empresa cuando le es necesario. Cuando lo hace, generalmente está acompañado de su hermano menor, Byakuya. También sé, que tiene mucho contacto con los medios de comunicación y tiene una estrecha relación con Magatsuhi Kondō. —La sonrisa de Sesshōmaru se borró al escuchar aquel nombre.

Magatsuhi era el nuevo presidente de compañía que hace competencia al emporio Takashima. Era un tipo igual o peor de despreciable que Naraku. Ahora no solamente tenía que cuidarse de Ootori, sino también de Kondō.

—Tiene dos años de casado con Kikyo Higurashi, pero, se le ha visto vinculado con algunas modelos y empresarias.

—Dos años —musitó, recordando ese pequeño detalle—. Sí Kikyo se casó con Naraku. ¿Quién es la prometida de la bestia?

Sesshōmaru volvió a pillar a Rin, no esperaba que le cuestionara sobre la vida personal de Inuyasha.

—Con Kagome Higurashi.

Pero el peli plateado no dijo nada, simplemente giró su asiento, perdiéndose en la vista que le regalaba el gran ventanal de la oficina, que se encontraban en lo más alto del edificio. Sin duda, ese panorama siempre le había gustado Sesshōmaru, desde la primera vez que piso ese lugar.

—Señor…

—Pude ver con facilidad que, Naraku tiene interés en ti. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

—¿Eh?

Giró su asiento y encaró a Rin, la cual tenía toda la definición de «sorpresa» plasmada en su rostro. Demostrándole que la mujer, ni por enterada estaba de la atracción que ejercía sobre Ootori.

—Bien, ahora ya lo sabes, así que te recomiendo que te vayas con cuidado, Honjō.

—Gracias por el consejo, señor.

Alzó su ceja izquierda, viendo que está ni en ningún momento mostro miedo o preocupación. Podría considerarla como una mujer valiente o una muy estúpida. Naraku no era alguien de quien fiarse, ese sujeto sabe cómo meterse con la gente con menos posibilidad de enfrentársele.

Se percató de que la pelinegra no tenía más que ofrecer —por el momento—, se fijó en el reloj de su muñeca, dándose cuenta de que ya eran las dos. Era la hora de intervalo. Miro a la secretaria, quien tenía aun esa expresión pensativa.

—Ya te puedes retirar —la miró—. Te quiero aquí a las cuatro en punto, ¿te ha quedado claro?

—Sí, señor.

Rin se levantó e hizo una rápida reverencia a su jefe y partió de la oficina, dejándolo nuevamente solo. Ahora podía entender porque Naraku, tenía interés en la secretaria. No estaba nada mal, era atractiva y sin duda, era una mujer inteligente y precavida.

En su opinión, Rin Honjō era un ejemplar exótico. Aunque ahora no sabía cuál era la verdadera.

 _¿La moja de ayer o la secretaría de curvilíneas líneas de ese día?_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Pues aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado al igual que los dos anteriores.

Quiero darles gracias a las personas que han comentado, realmente me alientan mucho para seguir con este escrito. Espero seguir leyéndolos, y me den sus opiniones sobre la trama que se está desarrollando.

Cualquier duda o cualquier cosa que necesiten saber, aquí estoy para responder.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! :D**


	4. Un poco más sobre ti

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **Un poco más sobre ti**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dando paso a Sesshōmaru, quien estaba llegando a un nuevo día a la oficina.

El edificio apenas estaba tomado vida, aún faltaba tiempo para que fuera hora de entrada de la mayoría de los empleados. Pero un canturreo le hizo saber, que no era el único que se encontraba en ese piso. No tenía interés de saber quién cantaba, pero cada que paso que daba, la voz era más clara y del lugar donde provenía, era nada más que debajo del escritorio de la secretaria.

El bolso negro sobre el escritorio, el saco naranja que descansaba en el asiento vació y el celular con la funda rosa, eran las pistas necesarias para saber que era nada más que ella. Que aparte de ser secretaria, le resulto cantante.

Vio un ligero bulto naranja con blanco moverse por debajo, exactamente donde se encontraba el monitor de la computadora y la impresora. Estaba tan absorta en su actividad, que ni siquiera lo había notado.

Sesshōmaru pudo haber ignorado tal escena e ir directamente a su oficina, pero hizo todo lo contrario. Sus pies no se movieron ni un milímetro, y sus ojos dorados veían el hueco entre el escritorio y la silla, donde en momentos, se dejaba ver esa mancha naranja al moverse torpemente.

—Honjō.

Rin se levantó de golpe, topando su cabeza contra la madera del escritorio. Inmediatamente sus manos tocaron el lugar golpeado, despeinando el trenzado de su cabello negro. Pero, aun así, se irguió frente a Sesshōmaru, que cual le observaba fríamente y con la ceja izquierda alzada, en señal de interrogante.

—Buen día, señor Sesshōmaru —hizo una reverencia, pero con la mano derecha aun sobando el área dañada.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Checando las conexiones de la computadora —fijó su vista en el lugar en el que anteriormente se encontraba—. Desde que llegue, no ha querido encender.

—Que los de sistemas lo arreglen cuando lleguen.

Sin más, retomo su camino, sin darle mayor importancia al percance ocurrido. Sin embargo, aun podía sentir esos ojos marrones fijos en él. No esperaba que la secretaria tuviera una mirada tan pesada.

—¿Qué quieres? —Viró a verla con el cejo fruncido.

—Señor, no puedo esperar hasta que lleguen los de sistemas. Ellos entran a las diez, y yo tengo que revisar el inventario del día, para no tener retraso en su recorrido laboral.

Miró a la mujer, para después ver el dicho aparato inservible. No tenía otra opción, después de todo, Rin sabía la importancia del trabajo y tenía que reconocérselo.

—Usa el ordenador de la oficina, mientras el desperfecto es solucionado.

Rin se quedó estática, sólo miraba al hombre frente a ella, incluso el dolor se le había esfumado repentinamente. Aun no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

De los tres años que llevaba trabajando para la empresa, jamás había tocado la PC de esa oficina. Y ahora como si nada, Sesshōmaru se la ofrecía para que realizara su trabajo.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Muévete, Honjō!

Rin reacciono ante la voz iracunda de Sesshōmaru, qué ya estaba casi dentro del despacho. Suspiro tratando de controlarse, no quería perder la paciencia y menos tan temprano, no le daría ese gusto a su jefe.

Al entrar a la oficina, se encontró a Sesshōmaru en el archivero, checando algún par de carpetas. Presentía que buscaba datos que estuvieran ligados con Naraku, pero estaba más que segura, que allí no encontraría nada de ese sujeto.

Aun así, prefirió no decirle nada, lo mejor era tenerlo entretenido, que tener que verle la mala cara.

Apresuro el paso hasta llegar a la silla dónde sus tres jefes se han sentado. Sintió pánico. Jamás había cruzado la barrera que imponía el escritorio y ahora estaba ahí.

Podría verse como una idiota, pero le tenía un respeto a ese puesto, que le era imposible verse ahora en esa situación. Pero eso a Sesshōmaru, no parecía importarle que esa delgada línea fuera atravesada, quizás porque si era una reverenda estupidez darle importancia a algo así.

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló, tomándose la confianza que necesitaba. Agarro el brazo de enorme silla y la acerco a ella, para tomar asiento y al hacerlo, no puedo evitar sentirse pequeñita en ese espacio.

Los Takashima se caracterizaban por ser muy altos y robustos —para ser japoneses—, tal espacio le parecía exagerado, pero, aun así, Inutaishō, Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha hacían lucir ese espacio tan ordinario. Como si el asiento no representara lo que, para ella, significaba mucho.

Arrastró un poco más el asiento, para poder estar más cerca al teclado y monitor, el cual encendió rápidamente, no podía perder tiempo en sus divagaciones y menos con su jefe al costado. Así que, se puso seria e hizo su trabajo lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Después de todo, ambos ordenadores —el suyo y el de Sesshōmaru— estaban conectadas entre sí, así que acceder a los correos, la agenda y de más programas no serían ningún problema.

Rin estaba tan centrada en su propio mundo, que no se percató las miradas que Sesshōmaru le dedico constantemente.

El albino vio las diferentes expresiones que cruzaron por el rostro de la secretaria, era como si esta estuviera liberando una batalla interior.

 _¿De qué?_

No tenía ni idea, esa mujer era extraña en todo sentido.

Tan sólo en esos días, se dio cuenta de que la secretaria era una persona con diferentes caretas.

Primero con esa actitud amable y dócil, como la de un perro pequeño que mueve la cola a su dueño; después vio a una mujer fuerte y decidida; y ahora, sólo tenía a una torpe y miedosa niña, con cara de no romper ni un plato.

—Señor.

Sesshōmaru le dio una ligera mirada, suficiente para que se diera cuenta, de que tenía su atención. Rin no tardo ni un segundo en entenderlo.

—Hoy tiene cita a las doce con el señor Takeo Himura, para la firma del contrato. Su padre ya lo dejó terminado e imprimido, se lo haré pasar en unos momentos —su mirada seguía fija en el monitor—. Han llegado correos en donde se piden el charlar con usted, de parte de Kotaro Miyamoto, Ryo Todomi, Sanosuke Ichihara y Kagura Ootori.

El albino percibió el desconcierto de la pelinegra al nombrar a Kagura, para ella podía ser raro que la hermana de Naraku, tuviera interés en hablar con él. Pero, para Sesshōmaru era normal. Incluso, creía que dicha mujer se tardó en buscarlo.

—Me comunicas con los tres primeros, cuando termines la agenda del día. Borra el mensaje de Kagura.

Rin asintió y rápidamente se guardó los contactos en su celular, para terminar, borró el correo que mando Kagura a Sesshōmaru.

Rin llegó a ver a dicha mujer, alrededor de cuatro veces, de las cuales, solamente le dio un cordial saludo. Pero de ahí, poco sabía de la hermana de Naraku. Ahora presentía que, tal vez, eso cambiaría y sabría más de la señorita Ootori en un par de meses, de lo que tardo en saber lo básico de ella, durante sus tres años que había estado al servicio de los Takashima.

Sin darle más importancia a un asunto que no le correspondía, siguió con su trabajo. A pesar de eso, no pudo sentirse del todo cómoda al tener a sus espaldas al albino. Que si bien, esté la ignoraba olímpicamente, ella no podía hacer lo mismo.

Escuchaba desde cada hojeada que daba a los documentos que revisaba, como los sutiles movimientos de los pies del hombre. No sabía que podía esperarse de tan singular personaje, le hacía sentir una mezcla de miedo y valentía. Era intimidante. Y a pesar de eso, sentía la necesidad de mostrarle que no le asustaba, aunque por dentro sintiera todo lo contrario.

—Quiero que me comuniques con Kōga Sunakawa, después de que hayas terminado de hablar con Himura.

Rin sintió como se le erizo la piel, al escucharlo tan cerca de ella. No esperaba que este le dijera algo tan de repente. Pero la conmoción duro poco, al reconocer el nombre que le menciono.

Se trataba nada más que del novio de su amiga Ayame.

Tenía entendido que Kōga conocía a los Takashima, por que se maneja en este medio, aunque no sabía nada de que esos dos pudieran tener una relación amistosa.

—Honjō, pon atención a lo que te digo.

De nuevo, la fuerte voz la sacó de sus divagaciones. Exhaló tratando de encontrar con esto un poco de calma, para después agendar el número de celular de Kōga.

—Lo siento, es que me sorprendió que mencionara a Kōga.

—Debes ser muy allegada a él, para llamarlo con tanta familiaridad — comentó Sesshōmaru.

—Es novio de una amiga, así que podría decirse que sí.

Sesshōmaru volvió su vista a la pelinegra, que seguía perdida en la pantalla del computador. Estaba vez no se esperó que la secretaria, tuviera alguna relación cercana con el estúpido _Lobo_.

El silencio se apoderó de la oficina de repente y ninguno de los dos trato de averiguar más del otro. Ambos no lo creían necesario, ya que de alguna manera llegarían enterarse sin siquiera tener interés en conocer dicha información.

La tensión fue rota de golpe, cuando las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a Inuyasha, que cargaba consigo una revista y periódico en sus manos. Pero se quedó quieto a la mitad del recorrido del despacho.

Miró rápidamente a Rin y Sesshōmaru, tratando de entender tan peculiar escena.

—¿A caso tu madre no te enseño de modales? Bestia idiota —dijo molesto Sesshōmaru.

—¡Keh! —Gruñó, mientras miraba retadoramente a Sesshōmaru—. Mejor cierra el maldito hocico, que tenemos otras cosas de las cuales preocuparnos.

Inuyasha aventó las cosas sobre el escritorio, dándoles la libertad a ambos de que miraran por si solos de lo que se trataba.

Rin no dudo en coger el periódico, en donde se encontró con un artículo que se centraba en Naraku.

Sesshōmaru agarró la revista, para encontrarse con una cantidad de fotografías de Naraku y Kikyo con los capitalistas de la empresa. Pero centro su atención en la pelinegra, cuando empezó a leer lo que estaba escrito en las hojas grisáceas.

— _Naraku Ootori ha comenzado a destacar en el mundo de los negocios, al mostrar su inteligencia y astucia al relacionarse con grandes empresarios del medio, consiguiendo a unos cuantos como sus socios, entre los cuales más destaca, Magatsuhi Kondō y Ryukotsusei Shishio. A pesar de que estos, han sido fuertes competidores de la empresa en la cual es un accionista mayoritario._

» _El señor Ootori, se ha realzado como un posible candidato a la presidencia del emporio Takashima, dada a la reciente enfermedad del director general, Inutaishō Takashima, mejor conocido como El Perro Comandante. Pero, aun así, la guerra será complicada al pelear el puesto, ya que su mayor contrincante es nada más que Sesshōmaru Takashima, quien tiene una gran ventaja por ser el hijo ma..._

Rin calló al instante, no pretendía echarle más leños al fuego, teniéndola tan cerca de ella. Ese artículo le pareció de lo más pretencioso y absurdo.

 _¿Qué pretendían con eso?_

—No solamente lo adulan en ese periódico. Cómo vez, nuestros queridos inversionistas han entablado una gran amistad con ese infeliz, cuando antes ni siquiera lo soportaban —comentó con hastió el menor de los Takashima.

Sesshōmaru volvió a fijarse en las fotos que esa revista mostraba. Se trataban de cuatro de los inversionistas, que formaban parte de la mesa directiva de la empresa. Viejos y fieles amigos de su padre, ahora mostraban mucho interés en Naraku. Y no sólo ellos, sino también las esposas, las cuales interactúan con aquella mujer llamada Kikyo.

Ese cretino estaba moviendo sus cartas de manera astuta y sin perder tiempo.

—Hace unos días, no se había publicado nada sobre el altercado del señor Takashima, ni mucho menos de la sucesión momentánea del señor Sesshōmaru —Rin habló con seriedad, mientras estaba cruzada de brazo. Los hermanos le vieron—. Es muy curioso que esto aparezca de la nada, sin siquiera tener una precuela que respalde tal información. No hay duda de que el señor Ootori, está moviendo las primeras piezas en el tablero. —Suspiro—. Aun así, sus movimientos son muy fatuos al hacer quedar mal tan rápido a su oponente.

—Puede ser, ¿pero qué me dices de esos viejos traidores? —Masculló entre dientes.

—Es simple, señor Inuyasha.

El nombrado chasqueo la lengua, al escuchar que le hablaba de nuevo de usted.

—La señora Ootori, es una pieza más en el tablero y ésta es sin duda alguna, la pieza más fuerte que se ha mostrado hasta el momento.

—Sigo sin entender. ¿Qué tiene que ver Kikyo en todo esto?

—¿Qué eres? ¿Idiota? —Intervino Sesshōmaru—. Está usando su matrimonio, para obtener un voto seguro entre los capitalistas de la empresa.

—¡Keh!

Inuyasha simplemente se cruzó de brazos, dando media vuelta y mirando hacia otra parte que no fuera a Sesshōmaru y Rin. Ésta última, se dio cuenta que Inuyasha no entendió la explicación de su hermano.

—La mayoría de los que conforman la junta directiva, son hombres con valores y costumbres diferentes a las de hoy en día. Consideran de confianza a una persona que ya tienen una responsabilidad tan grande como el de tener una esposa y una familia, que alguien que sigue en la soltería y se basa en creencias modernas.

»En este caso, ellos ven al señor Ootori a alguien de confianza y con mayor sentido de la responsabilidad. Hecho que no ven en el señor Sesshōmaru, por el simple hecho de ser soltero.

—¿Es decir que Kikyo ayuda ese bastardo deliberadamente? —Cuestionó con un semblante decaído.

—Lo más seguro es que así sea.

Otro silencio se apodero de la oficina, cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones. Después de todo, no esperaban que Naraku jugaras sus cartas tan rápido o las hiciera conocer.

—¿Entonces, que vamos hacer? —Indagó Inuyasha—. Haremos casting para conseguirte a la esposa de tus sueños, ¿o qué?

Rin cubrió su boca con la mano, para no reír por la ocurrencia de Inuyasha, la cual imagino al instante.

Ya se veía haciendo pruebas a las mujeres, mientras otras esperaban su turno en una larga fila.

—No planeo recurrir a semejante estupidez. Naraku puede alegar ante el mundo, que es el hombre perfecto.

Rin dio un pequeño brinco en el amplio asiento, al escuchar el fuerte golpe de la revista contra el escritorio. Viró a su costado izquierdo y se encontró con Sesshōmaru, que mostraba un rostro inexpresivo. Al verlo así, no sabía que pensaba y mucho menos lo que pudiera llegar hacer.

—Aprende esto Inuyasha, estas guerras no se ganan con actuaciones —miró fijamente a los ojos dorados de su hermano—. Las ideas y planes, pueden cambiar en cuestión de segundos, si otros infligen mayor control sobre las mentes de los implicados. Y yo destrozare enfrente de todos, la imagen de Naraku, el día en que nos enfrentemos. No se dará cuenta por donde fue atacado.

—¡Keh! —Inuyasha se dejó caer en uno de los asientos—. De ti, puedo creer cualquier cosa. A pesar de ello, no podemos darle tantas libertades a Naraku, hay que estar al pendiente de lo que hace o deja de hacer.

—Es ahí donde ustedes dos entran en escena.

Ambos miraron a Sesshōmaru, ninguno le agrado la manera en que dijo aquellas palabras, pero no podrían hacer nada, estaban hundidos hasta cuello en la guerra que se desato, para obtener el poder.

~O~

El día se había tornado ameno, después de aquella reunión que tuvieron los tres en la oficina de Sesshōmaru.

Inuyasha había vuelto a su despacho a realizar sus deberes, en contadas ocasiones cruzaron palabra, por algunos papeles que eran necesarios checarse, antes de pasar a manos de su jefe.

Su computador fue arreglado, un gran alivio, ya que no quería trabajar encerrada al lado de ese hombre.

Llegadas las doce de la tarde, el señor Takeo Himura se hizo presente, por lo cual, Sesshōmaru no tardo en atenderlo y darle la especifica orden de no ser molestados.

Llegada la hora del descanso, Sesshōmaru partió a cumplir su cita con Kōga, con quien habían quedado en verse ese mismo día.

Cuando volvió, su jefe ya se encontraba allí, y sólo le llamaba para lo que fuera necesario.

El tema de Naraku, no se volvió a tocar, se mostró apacible ante tal presión que tenía encima. Ese hombre estaba tan seguro de cada paso que daba. Pero ella no podía decir lo mismo, porque desconocía cual era el plan a seguir y, si eso no pudiera ser contraproducente.

No quería que todo eso en verdad terminara siendo una masacre, y, que terminaran dañando a Inutaishō e Izayoi.

Pegó su frente a la fría madera del escritorio, cerró los ojos y suspiro. Tanto pensar le estaba asando el cerebro, tenía que darse un respiro o no prestar tanta atención, al final de cuentas, solo tenía que seguir las órdenes que le diera Sesshōmaru.

—¿Oye mocosa?

Rin levantó la mirada al escuchar esa chillona voz, que se atrevía llamarla _mocosa_. Sólo alguien tenía permitido llamarle así, y ese alguien, no era esa persona.

Al enfocar al susodicho, sus ojos brillaron de asombro y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Te estoy hablando, niña tonta! ¿El señor Sesshōmaru, se encuentra en su oficina?

Rin no le prestó atención, simplemente estaba encantada con tan diminuto ser.

Un hombre que tal vez pasaba de los sesenta años, bastante bajo de estatura, calvo, de piel aceitunada y ojos saltones. Parecía un personaje salido de un cuento de fantasía, totalmente adorable para la joven secretaria.

—Qué raro es usted, ¿acaso su princesa se arrepintió al último y sólo le dio medio beso?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por eso quedo en medio camino de transformación de sapo a príncipe, ¿no es así?

Un pequeño silencio se hizo presente entre ambos, para después pasar a los berreos e insultos que aquel individuo comenzó a gritarle a Rin. La cual en vez de enojarse, le resultaba gracioso tan peculiar personaje, haciéndola reír.

Tal escena estaba siendo presenciada por Sesshōmaru, que escuchó todo lo que la secretaria le dijo a Jaken. Quien ya estaba soltando gritos como un idiota.

A pesar de eso, pudo oír perfectamente la risa de Rin, la cual desconocía, hasta ese momento. Era bastante suave y dulce, algo que podía ir muy de acuerdo a su apariencia.

—Cállate, Jaken.

El nombrado guardó silencio al instante y Rin dejo de reír, para mirar a su jefe, que estaba a sus espaldas. Ambos se vieron, ella no parecía arrepentida de hacer enojar a Jaken, y él no estaba molesto por ello, así que no había nada que decir al respecto.

—Ya te puedes retirar, Rin.

Los labios de la pelinegra se separaron y sus ojos no parpadearon ni una vez, siguiendo al albino que volvía hacia el despacho.

Rin no sabía si había sido su imaginación o en verdad, Sesshōmaru le hablo por su nombre de pila y con amabilidad.

—¡Jaken!

—Sí mi señor.

Jaken siguió a su jefe, no sin darle antes una fría mirada a la secretaria, quien no reparó en aquel gesto, aún estaba fuera de lugar.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, la sacaron de su trance y trayéndola de nuevo a la realidad. Pestañeo y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose completamente sola.

Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro en forma negativa y dio cortos golpes en sus mejillas con sus manos. Sin duda eso fue su imaginación.

 _Ese hombre no era amable, ni siquiera con su padre._

Se levantó de un brinco y empezó a guardar las cosas en el escritorio, apagó el computador y se colocó su saco.

Caminó hasta el elevador y al estar a su disposición, se fue hasta al fondo de éste, recargándose en la pared metálica.

Vio entrar y salir a varias personas mientras el ascensor descendía, quería distraerse y olvidar lo que su aturdida mente imagino, pero parecía empeñada a que no fuera así.

Al llegar al primer piso y salir del ascensor, sintió como unos brazos le rodearon afectuosamente, se sorprendió por unos momentos, pero reconoció al ver aquel cabello largo y negro, y esa fragancia tan característica de la mujer.

—¡Kagome! —Correspondió el abrazo—. Milagro que te dejas ver.

—¿Yo? —Se separó de la chica y le miró molesta—. No soy yo la que vive y mora en éste edificio. Dime, ¿acaso mi querido cuñado ya empezó a sobre explotarte?

—No.

Los dos pares de ojos marrones se encontraron, mirándose fijamente, pero al final ambas sonrieron ante ello.

—Te voy a creer por esta vez, Rin.

—Gracias —rió—. Sí buscas a Inuyasha, ya tiene más de media hora que se fue con Miroku.

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—He venido por ti —le guiñó el ojo derecho—, y no acepto ninguna excusa de tu parte. Hoy estarás conmigo y con Sango.

—¿Sango está aquí?

—Sí, está en el coche, así que no hay que hacerla esperar.

Kagome posó sus manos en los hombros de Rin y la hizo caminar hacia la salida del edificio.

En ese momento pudo ver a Sango, quien se apoyaba en el coche, percatándose de que ambas mujeres vestían con una blusa y jeans. Así que supuso que irían a la casa de alguna de ellas dos. Aunque esperaba que fuera a la de Kagome, en verdad lo rogaba.

—Hola, Rin —Le saludó Sango.

—Hola, Sango.

Kagome las miro a ambas y suspiro. Eso sería más difícil de lo que la pelinegra imagino.

—Vamos, vamos, no hay que perder tiempo aquí paradas.

Las dos obedecieron las palabras de Kagome y montaron el vehículo. La noche era corta y más para la secretaria del _Demonio Blanco_ , que tenía que madrugar mañana, como era ya costumbre.

~O~

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kagome, Sango y Rin solamente escuchaban a la anfitriona hablar. Pero después de un duro regaño por parte de la pelinegra, hizo que las dos mujeres accedieran a seguir la charla.

—¿Y cómo te ha ido ahora que trabajas para Sesshōmaru, Rin? —Espetó Sango, quien estaba sentada en el piso y recargada en la cama de Kagome.

Rin miró la taza de café que sujetaba con sus dos manos, como si en aquel líquido café pudiera encontrar palabras, para describir su situación con el hermano mayor de Inuyasha,

 _¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin decir nada de los planes de Sesshōmaru?_

—¿Rin, te ha tratado mal? —Fue ahora Kagome, quien preguntó.

Se sintió más incómoda al tener a las dos mujeres tan cerca de ella y con esos ojos mirándola expectantes.

—Pues verán… —Trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas—. Por el momento no he tenido ningún percance con él. Supongo que estamos acoplándonos.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —Dijo Sango, que volvió a su posición anterior—. Después de todo, no creo que Sesshōmaru tenga siempre cara de odiar a todo el mundo.

—Tienes razón, Sango —asintió Kagome.

—Veo que tienen un mal concepto del señor Sesshōmaru.

—El mismo se lo ha creado, que te podemos decir.

Sango movió su cabeza afirmando las palabras de Kagome. Después de todo, ellas tenían más tiempo conociendo a tan especial personaje.

—¿Y Kagura ha ido a verlo? —Preguntó Kagome.

Rin repentinamente prestó atención y observó a sus amigas, que se dieron cuenta de su inesperado interés por el tema.

—No. ¿Pero creen que pasara?

—Lo más seguro —comentó Sango—. Después de todo, es su gran amor.

—¿Del señor Sesshōmaru?

—No Rin, de Kagura —le aclaró la pelinegra—. Por lo que veo, es que no sabes nada de lo que paso entre ellos dos.

—Realmente, se muy poco de mi jefe.

—¿Qué tanto desconoces de él? —Preguntaron en coro Sango y Kagome.

Rin se quedó callada por un buen rato, al darse cuenta que desconocía totalmente todo de Sesshōmaru Takashima. Lo único que tenía claro, es que era el hijo del primer matrimonio de Inutaishō, que ahora era su jefe y que era un ser malo hasta los huesos.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —Preguntó curiosa.

—¡Eh! —Gritaron sorprendidas las dos mujeres.

—¿En serio no sabes su edad? —Kagome no podía creerlo.

Rin no dijo nada, esperaba a que le dieran la respuesta que buscaba.

Sango miro incrédula a la pelinegra y Kagome no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

—No tiene mucho que cumplió los treintaitrés años.

—Es nueve años mayor que yo, vaya.

—¿Cuántos le calculabas? —Indagó Kagome.

—Unos veintiocho o algo así.

—Bueno, es verdad que son traga años la familia de los Takashima —informó la castaña.

Las dos pelinegras asintieron ante las palabras de Sango. Después de todo, el mismo Inutaishō, se veía bastante joven e incluso su atractivo seguía presente.

—Olvidemos a Sesshōmaru, hay que ponernos al día de nuestras propias vidas —sugirió Kagome.

Rin asintió, aunque ahora habían despertado la curiosidad en ella. Su jefe era un mar misterioso. Pero tal vez lo mejor es que siguiera así, no quería meterse en problemas por saber de más.

~O~

Sesshōmaru se encontraba sentado en el amplio sofá negro, con una un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha, mientras sus dorados ojos miraban fijamente aquel folder que aún se encontraba cerrado.

Le había encargado a Jaken, que investigara sobre la secretaria de su padre. Tenía que saber quién era en realidad, no quería correr ningún riesgo y, menos ahora, al ver que la pequeña mujer tenía las garras bien ocultas.

Pero por alguna razón, no quería saber lo que estaba escrito ahí, algo que no era propio de él.

Apretó con fuerza su mandíbula, se inclinó hacia delante, dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro y cogió el sobre, el cual abrió rápidamente antes de cambiar de parecer.

Se dio cuenta que no era un expediente cualquiera, traía algunos recortes de un viejo periódico y más hojas de las cuales esperaba encontrar. Aun así, no le dio importancia y se dispuso a leer el contenido de cada una de los documentos.

Su estoica expresión no cambio en ningún instante, a pesar de haberse llevado sorpresa tras sorpresa. No se le había cruzado por su cabeza, de que la secretaria tuvo una vida como esa.

Ahora entendía porque su padre e Inuyasha la protegían tanto, incluso esa tarde en la que comió con Kōga, éste le pido que fuera lo más considerado que pudiera con Rin.

Todas esas personas la protegían, y estaba seguro de que la muy atolondrada mujer, ni por enterada estaba.

Dejó las hojas sobre la mesa y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón. Apretó el puente de su nariz y dejo escapar un ronco suspiro.

Había encontrado de todo en la vida de esa mujer, pero menos lo que pensó que encontraría.

—Una vida triste, pero, aun así, es una secretaria sonriente —masculló entre dientes—. Si yo fuera ella, estaría odiando la vida que me toco, pero no lo hace. ¿Qué es lo que espera? ¿Qué yo también la proteja?

La última pregunta hizo que frunciera el ceño y se levantara de su lugar, agarrando los papeles que había leído, sin cuidado alguno y camino hasta el bote metálico de basura, donde arrojo las hojas.

No quería tener nada de eso consigo, ojalá no hubiera pedido esa información. Eso es lo que recriminaba internamente.

Sesshōmaru no pretendía que la vida esa mujer fuera una influencia hacia su comportamiento, no tenía por qué sentir pena por ella. Ese sentimiento lo creía aun peor.

Después de todo, ella había logrado salir a flote a pesar de todo lo que vivió. Sentir lastima, era como no mostrar respeto a todo lo que esa mujer logro para seguir de pie y fortalecerse.

 _Rin no necesitaba de la protección de nadie, y mucho menos la suya._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Aquí les dejó el cuarto capítulo, espero les guste. Ya saben, espero sus opiniones y criticas referente a la historia, esto me ayudaría mucho para ir mejorando.

Y muchas gracias para los que están siguiendo la historia, en verdad se lo agradezco. Sé que hay muchas dudas al respecto, pero tranquilos, que poco a poco se irán revelando cada una de estas.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! :3**


	5. La amabilidad del demonio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **La amabilidad del demonio**

—Los informes ya están firmados —dijo, sin verla—. Entrégaselos a Inuyasha.

—Sí, señor.

Recogió el folder del escritorio rápidamente, dio una corta reverencia y se retiró de la cueva del _Demonio Blanco_.

Al llegar a su puesto suspiró desanimada, ya que la tensión la estaba matando. Ese hombre en verdad se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero demonio.

Habían pasado más de dos semanas, desde que la hostilidad de Sesshōmaru Takashima, se salió de los parámetros ya conocidos por todos.

Se enojaba por cualquier error cometido, por ver a la gente platicar en horas de trabajo, discutía todos los días con Inuyasha y con ella la frialdad estaba bajo cero.

La trataba con más sequedad, sólo le hablaba para lo estrictamente necesario. Prácticamente evitaba e ignoraba su existencia en su totalidad.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué Sessh_ _ō_ _maru lo odiaba todo?_

No tenía idea, simplemente no encontraba el detonante de semejantes bombas que le explota todos los días.

Negó con su cabeza y volvió a suspirar, tenía que aguantar sólo seis meses, sólo seis meses y ella daba su renuncia. Ya lo había meditado, no importaba quien fuera el que se quedara con el puesto de Inutaishō, ambas opciones eran malas y lo mejor era estar alejada de esos dos sujetos.

Retomó su camino hacia la oficina de Inuyasha, y llegó al escritorio de su compañera, la cual aún no regresaba del encargo que su jefe le había pedido.

Alzó los hombros dándole poca importancia al asunto y fue directamente a la puerta de la oficina del albino.

Al levantar la mano para tocar la puerta con sus nodillos, se detuvo al escuchar la voz molesta que provenía del interior del despacho.

—¡Deja de comportarte como un niño! —Gritó Kagome.

—Como molestas, mujer. Ya te dije que no iré.

—Vas a ir, no puedes hacerle este desaire a Sango.

—¿Y a ella por qué? Después de todo no es su boda, para que se sienta «triste» por mi ausencia.

—¡Pero es la boda de Kohaku! —Kagome volvió a alterarse.

Rin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y apretó con fuerza la carpeta entre sus manos.

—Puedes dejar de gritar, todo el mundo te va escuchar.

—Si no tuvieras esa actitud tan estúpida, no gritaría.

—Desde que nos llegó esa estúpida invitación, te dije que yo no asistiría —gruñó entre dientes—. Yo no tengo nada que festejarle a ese mocoso idiota.

—¡Por Dios! Ya supéralo, ni que fueras Rin, para sentirte agraviado.

—No, pero a eso se le llama lealtad —dijo el albino con seriedad—. Yo jamás fui amigo de Kohaku, como lo soy de Rin.

Su mirada estaba perdida, se aferró a los documentos al pegarlos a su pecho.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, su cuerpo estaba pesado y sus ojos se resistían a llorar, no podía llorar ahora.

 _¿Por qué le dolía tanto el saberlo?_

—No entiendo tu odio hacia Kohaku, el jamás engaño a Rin. Después de todo, él fue sincero con ella y terminaron por las buenas. Ninguno se hizo daño.

—Rin... —hizo una pausa— …no es tan fuerte como ustedes creen.

A pesar de que se llevaba bien con Kagome y Sango, jamás había sido del todo abiertas con ellas.

Sólo tres personas la habían visto sus debilidades, y una de ellas sin duda era Inuyasha.

—¿Rin?

Reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Mina, la secretaria de Inuyasha.

Giró sobre sus talones y la miró, aun así, guardo silencio. No sabía que decir, ni si quiera sabía porque termino escuchando aquella conversación.

—¿Rin, te encuentras bien? —Preguntó con preocupación su compañera.

—Eh…sí, disculpa —sonrió—. Mira, te dejo estos informes, para que se los entregues al señor Inuyasha, que parece estar ocupado.

Mina cogió el folder, pero sin dejar de ver a la secretaria de presidencia.

Estaba pálida y sus ojos se veían ausentes, esa no era la sonriente y cantora Rin, que todos conocían.

—Sí, yo se los hago llegar.

—Gracias.

Rin dio marcha para volver a su sitio con pasos cortos y arrastrados.

Todas sus emociones despertaron de golpe y ahora estaban revueltas, y sin encontrar una manera de salir a flote, pero no podía permitirse tal cosa.

No podía darse el lujo de llevar sus dilemas sentimentales al trabajo, era algo que se había prohibido desde que Inutaishō, supo de su rompimiento con Kohaku. Ya había paso un año desde entonces.

Al llegar a su área de trabajo, se dejó caer en el asiento, aun con la mirada perdida.

No tenía ni siquiera el año de que Kohaku, había iniciado esa relación con aquella mujer, por la cual terminaron su romance, y hoy sería su boda.

 _¡Su boda!_

Mordió su labio para no dejar escapar ningún chillido, no debía llorar, no ahora, no en el trabajo y menos para que su jefe se diera cuenta de ello.

 _¿Pero cómo evitarlo? ¿Cómo matar lo que ahora sentía? ¿Cómo olvidar esos tres años al lado de Kohaku?_

 _¡Que alguien le diera la respuesta!_

Siempre pensó que Kohaku, era el hombre con el cual compartiría su vida. Con quien se casaría y formaría una familia.

Él siempre fue atento, tierno, cariñoso y protector hacia ella. Se ayudaron mutuamente, estuvieron el uno para el otro en los momentos más difíciles, nunca se dieron la espalda.

 _Por primera vez en su vida, sabía lo que era saberse amada por alguien._

Había tenido algunas relaciones esporádicas con otros chicos, pero nada que se tomara en serio.

Pero fue totalmente diferente con Kohaku, ella había enamorado de su sencillez y atenciones.

Pero ahora, todo eso que alguna vez sintió y gozó, serían para aquella mujer que le dio, lo que ella nunca pudo darle a Kohaku.

—¿A caso estás sorda, Honjō?

La mordaz voz de Sesshōmaru, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Su corazón se estrujo y su cuerpo tembló. Tan pérdida estaba, que no se dio cuenta del llamado de su jefe.

Giró la cabeza para ver al hombre, que estaba parado debajo del marco de la puerta doble, con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía el entrecejo totalmente fruncido, y los ojos eran los de un asesino.

 _La estaban matando en ese instante._

—Disculpe, yo…

—No me sirven de nada tus escusas —le aclaró con rudeza—. Se te paga por trabajar.

Bajó la mirada, ella no podía perderse de esa manera en horas laborales, menos con ese demonio que tenía como jefe.

—Sí, señor —hizo una reverencia.

—Ve a la oficina de Tōtōsai, y recoge las estadísticas que ya tiene listas —le ordenó—. ¡Pero ya, Honjō!

—Sí, señor.

Apresuró sus pasos torpemente hasta llegar al elevador, todo era un desastre en ese momento.

No solamente tenía la notica fresca en su cabeza, sino también aquellos crueles ojos dorados sobre de ella.

Ese día se había tornado oscuro para la joven secretaria.

~O~

Desde que se enteró de la vida de Rin Honjō, se dispuso a poner una enrome barrera entre los dos.

Determinó que lo que esa mujer haya vivido en el pasado, no tenía por qué afectarle, ni mucho menos tomar consideraciones hacia ella. Así que evitaba cualquier acercamiento innecesario, todo lo que los llegaba unir, era su relación laboral. No más. Después de todo, él no era ningún sentimentalista como Inuyasha y mucho menos un buen samaritano como su padre.

A pesar de su crudo trato hacia Rin, no parecía afectarle. Seguía siendo atenta y responsable, siempre deseándoles a todos, un buen día y animando aquellos que terminaban desmoralizados después de que él, les hizo ver su despreciable existencia.

 _Rin siempre tenía una sonrisa para enfrentar cualquier situación._

Ahora se encontraba intrigado, la secretaria había llegado a la oficina con su típica actitud positiva y con esa sonrisa que no parecía borrársele con nada. Pero de un momento a otro, todo cambio.

Le había marcado cuatro veces al teléfono, pero la susodicha jamás atendió su llamado, algo que le hizo enfadar en instantes.

Se levantó aventando su asiento con fuerza, en vez de dar pasos, dio zancadas y, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una perdida y ausente Rin.

Le llamó, pero ésta no había reaccionado, lo volvió a intentar alzando más la voz, y por fin vio mover aquel cuerpo petrificado.

Al verla al rostro, se topó con unos ojos ausentes, tristes y cristalinos; su rostro no tenía color, ni siquiera sus mejillas tenían su característico teñido rosáceo.

 _¿Qué diablos había sucedido? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Alguien le había hecho algo?_

Apretó con fuerza sus dientes, estaba molesto por cuestionarse semejantes estupideces. Después de todo, lo que le pasará o dejará de pasar a esa mujer, no era su asunto.

Entre Naraku y Rin, terminaría volviéndose loco, todo era un total desastre. Si al menos la secretaria pudiera permanecer tan amena como siempre.

—¡Mierda!

Miró la hora en su reloj, diez minutos y sería la hora de la comida.

Sólo era cuestión de minutos para que apareciera por esas puertas Rin, le entregara las hojas y partiría a sus horas de descanso. Así no tendría que ver aquella cara de sufrimiento.

Sus orbes dorados vieron rápidamente a las puertas, cuando una de estas empezó abrirse.

Ahí estaba la susodicha, con esa melancólica expresión, incluso su andar era más pausado y descuidado. Era como ver a un zombi, de esos que salían en los programas y películas.

—Señor, aquí está las hojas de estadísticas.

Tuvo que poner toda su atención en la joven mujer, porque la voz femenina se había extinguido casi por completo.

—¿Va a necesitar algo más o ya me puedo retirar? —Preguntó en un susurro.

—Retírate, Honjō.

Rin simplemente asintió y dio una corta reverencia.

Caminó un poco más apresurado, pero no como solía hacerlo. Era como si su alma se hubiera escapado y el cuerpo reaccionara por puro instinto.

Entrecerró lo ojos y torció sus labios, a él no le importaba las razones por las cuales la secretaria estaba así. Pero si seguía dando retraso a su horario laboral, la reprendería sin importarle las escusas que pudiera darle para justificarse.

~O~

Agarró sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y entró al elevador al momento en que las puertas se abrieron.

No quería encontrarse con Inuyasha o alguna de sus compañeras, lo único que deseaba era estar sola. Se negaba a ver la compasión de ninguna de las mujeres que conocía y mucho menos el molesto, pero preocupado Inuyasha.

 _Ya no quería ser una carga para nadie._

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, miró la recepción y respiró aliviada al no ver a ningún conocido a la vista, así podría cruzar el trecho del elevador hasta las puertas de la salida.

Estando ya fuera del gran rascacielos en donde trabajaba, suspiró y las ganas de llorar llegaron de golpe.

Caminó sin un rumbo fijo, no sabía que haría, el apetito se le había disipado y sus pies simplemente caminaban por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo.

Arrastraba sus pies en su andar, su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y su cuerpo se estremecía al momento en que el llanto se agolpaba en su garganta. Pero a pesar de que ningún sollozo escapo de ella, las lágrimas ya surcaban sus ahora frías y pálidas mejillas.

 _¿Hacia cuánto que no lloraba?_

Se había cuestionado a sí misma.

La última vez, había sido cuando Kohaku y ella terminaron. Se había desahogado con Ayame e Inuyasha, incluso terminó siendo abrigada por los brazos de Inutaishō, que se había enterado de su separación, por su distracción en el trabajo. Tal como ahora con su hijo Sesshōmaru, aunque éste no la consolaría y tampoco pretendía buscarlo.

No pudo evitar soltar una corta risa de sólo pensarlo.

Se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos una y otra vez, cuando sentía aquel líquido salino recorrerle el rostro. Quería dejar de llorar, dejar de darle importancia al hecho de que ese día se casaría Kohaku —si no es que ya estaba bien casado ahora mismo—, simplemente no mostrarse afectada por ello. Pero no podía, aun dolía demasiado.

En un segundo todo en su alrededor se movió velozmente.

No entendía que había pasado, sólo sentía que sus rodillas ardían, al igual que las palmas de sus manos.

—¡¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?!

Parpadeó un par de veces para entender lo que pasaba, miró y se vio de rodillas en el suelo, con algunas cosas fuera de su bolso y esparcidas en la acera.

Había tropezado y ni cuenta se había dado cuenta de ello.

Unas manos se posaron en su espalda y brazo, tratando de ayudarla. Miró hacia su costado izquierdo y se encontró con un hombre que le quería ayudar. Al cual podía juzgar que pasaba de los cincuenta, y que mostraba preocupación en su rostro.

—¿Señorita?

—Ah…sí —se levantó con la asistencia del hombre—. Que daño.

Al momento en que se apoyó en sus pies, sintió una fuerte punzada en su tobillo derecho. Se había torcido el tobillo al caminar y eso fue lo que la mando directamente al suelo.

—¿Puede apoyarse? —Le cuestionó el hombre.

—Sí, no se preocupe —sonrió a medias—. Muchas gracias.

—Aquí están sus cosas.

Viró hacia la voz de una chica, quien le extendía las cosas que habían escapado de su bolso negro.

 _Ella y su maldita costumbre de nunca cerrar el cierre._

—Muchas gracias.

Las cogió y las guardó de nuevo en su lugar, pero en eso se dio cuenta que varias personas le miraba. Eso se había convertido en un circo, en donde ella era el payaso principal.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al instante, la vergüenza se había apoderado de ella.

—¿Necesita que le ayude en algo?

El hombre quien le ayudó, aun se mostraba intranquilo por su estado, era como un padre atento con su hija. Eso le enterneció de sobre manera, algo que le hizo volver a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—No, estoy bien. Pero le agradezco su ayuda.

—No hay de que —le sonrió el hombre—. Tenga más cuidado.

—Lo haré.

El hombre no muy convencido, se apartó y siguió su camino como todos los que vieron el show de su estúpida caída.

 _Sólo eso le faltaba, tropezar por su propia estupidez._

 _¿Qué más le podía pasar en ese día?_

Brincó unos cuantos pasos sobre su pie izquierdo —para no lastimar el derecho—, hasta una jardinera en donde tomó asiento.

Miró sus palmas laceradas, con la tonalidad rojiza y algo sucias, después alzó un poco la falda morada, encontrándose con una situación peor. Las raspaduras de sus rodillas estaban más marcadas, incluso estaba sangrando. Pero era el latir de su tobillo lo que más le preocupaba.

Era una sensación tal como si tuviera ahí mismo su corazón, y sentía el calor que invadía aquella área. Sabía que sería peor cuando todo empezara a enfriarse, el dolor se intensificaría.

Suspiró desganada, no sabía qué hacer.

Ir al departamento no era una opción, vivía bastante retirado y no traía suficiente dinero como para pagar un taxi.

Asistir al lugar que frecuentaba para comer, tampoco era una elección viable, estaba segura que se encontraría con varios compañeros del trabajo y le empezarían a bombardear con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su derecha, a sólo una cuadra se encontraba la compañía. Era lo más cercano, así no forzaría tanto su tobillo y sería un buen lugar para reposar, y en esos instantes estaría libre de gente.

Tenía que hacer el sacrificio, no le quedaba de otra que intentarlo.

Se puso de pie y tomando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, comenzó a caminar, aunque era más bien un constante cojoneo.

Aunque llevaba tacones bastante bajos, eso no ayudaba en nada a su lastimado tobillo, pero aun así no paro ni un momento, no perdería el poquito orgullo que le quedaba.

Esperaba algún día burlarse de ese mal momento.

 _Ojalá y así fuera._

—Rin, eres un desastre —musitó para ella misma y siguió su camino.

~O~

Había tomado la decisión de quedarse en la oficina, tenía mucho papeleo que revisar, entre ellos contratos y permisos que cada área necesitaban para ese mismo día. Aparte de que ya había empezado con el proyecto, que presentaría el día de la junta general de la empresa. Sin olvidar la vigilancia que tiene hacia Naraku.

Inuyasha estaba sirviendo como un buen chivo expiatorio, al mostrar abiertamente que estaba siguiendo los pasos del líder de la familia Ootori. Mientras la secretaria, se estaba encargando de encontrar un punto flaco en los reportes bimestrales que entrega Naraku.

Quería que esos dos fueran la distracción, mientras él buscaba los verdaderos trabajos fraudulentos, en los cuales su oponente se rodeaba.

Naraku era bueno escondiendo su porquería y aparentar lo que no era, pero su suerte se había terminado cuando le declaró la guerra.

No sólo obtendría la directiva, sino también destrozaría todo lo que representaba Naraku Ootori.

En ese instante, se dio cuenta que faltaba una carpeta.

Checó bien entre las que ya había terminado, pero no se encontraba ahí. Si no la tenía él, lo más seguro que la secretaria sí. Por lo cual se levantó y fue en busca de los papeles que le faltan al escritorio de Rin.

Al abrir una de las puertas, se encontró con la susodicha.

Le extrañó que estuviera ahí, se suponía que había partido a cumplir con sus horas de comida, pero se encontraba en el piso, caminado lento y cojeando. La mujer pasó de largo y fue directamente hacia el área de los sanitarios.

 _¿Ahora qué diablos le paso?_

Cerró la puerta y volvió a su asiento, en donde se recargó y miró hacia el ventanal detrás de él, mirando la ajetreada ciudad de Tokio.

Se quedó así por más de cinco minutos, los cuales consideraba necesarios, para que la mujer terminara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo en el baño.

Al ver que ya había pasado el tiempo establecido, agarró su celular y marcó el número de la susodicha.

— _Señor…_

—Ven a la oficina.

Colgó, no quería que le pidiera alguna explicación del por qué.

De seguro en estos momentos estaba desconcertada, pero sabía que entraría en cualquier momento al despacho, más por curiosidad, que por obedecer su orden.

No tardo en mucho en escuchar el ajetreo fuera de la oficina, entre ellos un quejido de dolor.

Alzó su ceja izquierda, ya que se imaginaba lo que pudo haberle pasado a la distraída mujer.

Una de las puertas se abrió, dejando ver la oscura cabellera de Rin, que buscaba algo en la oficina y al encontrarlo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero no tardo en ingresar al lugar.

Se quedó quieta, apoyándose en la puerta ya cerrada, se le veía sorprendida, tratando de encontrar alguna idea razonable por la cual él se encontraba aun en la oficina.

Mientras él la observó de la cabeza hasta los pies.

Los cabellos negros estaban desordenados en una coleta bastante floja, la piel seguía blanca y los ojos se veían hinchados y rojizos. Había llorado, no había duda de ello. Se percató de tenía sus manos tras su espalda, como si escondiera algo. Se detuvo en borde de la falda morada que estaba algo sucia y tallada, y ligeramente pudo notar unos cortes en las rodillas de Rin.

Bajó un poco más su mirada y encontró la razón de tan atroz estado de la secretaria. El tobillo derecho estaba más grueso que el izquierdo.

 _Esa mujer que si era torpe._

—¿Señor? —Le llamó dudosa.

—Toma asiento, Honjō.

La vio caminar hasta los asientos frente al escritorio, andando lo mejor que podía, apoyando sin dudar en su pie lastimado, pero aun así no pudo evitar mostrar muecas de dolor al hacer tal estupidez.

No entendía que pretendía el mostrarse fuerte frente a él, si su estado ya decía mucho de sí.

Al verla sentada, se levantó y dio camino hacia la puerta que se encontraba a su derecha. No dijo nada, simplemente entro, dejando sola a la mujer que lo siguió con la mirada.

No entendía lo que pasaba, no se esperaba que su jefe estuviera a esas horas en la oficina, y mucho menos que éste supiera que ella regresó a ella.

Debía confesar que se sintió incomoda al tener los fríos e intensos ojos dorados clavados en ella, fue como si con ellos pudiera ver a través de su cuerpo.

Y que de la nada se levantara y fuera aquella puerta, en donde se encontraba el baño privado de la presidencia.

—Al final de cuentas, no fue buena idea el regresar —suspiró cansada.

Lo único que buscaba era un momento de soledad, llorar hasta hartarse, y de una vez cerrar aquella historia que aún le afectaba.

Pero la vida era una perra cruel que gustaba hacerla sufrir, y aparte tener que aguantar la amargada existencia de Sesshōmaru Takashima.

—Álzate la falda.

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante y enfocó al hombre albino, que ya estaba sentado frente a ella.

 _¿En qué momento llego ahí? ¿Por qué le estaba pidiendo semejante cosa?_

Pero sólo se encontró con un serio Sesshōmaru, quien tenía algodón entre sus dedos, el cual desprendía el clásico olor del alcohol.

Al ver que la secretaria no haría lo que le pidió, se tomó la libertar de levantar un poco la falda y ver aquellas rodillas que estaban totalmente raspadas. Y sin decir nada, empezó a limpiar la rodilla izquierda con el algodón bañado en alcohol.

—¡Eh! —Gimió al sentir ardor.

El albino ni se inmuto, siguió con su labor limpiando aquella área dañada.

Ahora entendía a que había ido al baño, se había limpiado las heridas con agua, aun así, no era suficiente.

Al terminar con la rodilla izquierda, dejó aquel pedazo de algodón sobre el escritorio y cogió uno limpio, lo bañó en alcohol y siguió con la rodilla derecha. Esa vez, la secretaria no se quejó, pero si sintió como el cuerpo tembló ante el contacto.

—Odio a las mujeres descuidadas y débiles —dijo, mientras seguía con su labor—, y se supone que no eres descuidada, ni mucho menos débil. Al menos, eso es lo que me asegura toda la gente que trabaja para esta empresa —la miró fijamente a la mujer, la cual estaba asombrada—. No hagas quedar mal a la gente que confía en ti.

No sabía que decir, se quedó muda de la impresión.

Sesshōmaru seguía con la misma expresión estoica de siempre, pero haciendo algo que nunca pensó que haría por alguien.

 _Sesshōmaru Takashima estaba procurándola, al atender sus heridas._

Sesshōmaru siguió con sus manos, a lo cual no tardó en darse cuenta de la gran diferencia de tamaño entre las suyas y las de su jefe. Era un contraste abismal. Por algún motivo, eso le pareció atemorizante.

No quería ni imaginarse lo fuertes y pesados que deberían ser los golpes de ese hombre.

—Levanta la pierna derecha —le ordenó.

Accedió rápido, pudo haberse negado y haber montado un drama, pero sería estúpido, ya que la intensión de su jefe, no era la un pervertido al final de cuentas. Dudaba mucho que esté lo fuera. Según lo que había escuchado, las mujeres no le faltan.

Tenía que admitirlo, su jefe era uno de los hombres más apuestos que ha visto en su vida.

Él estaba ajeno a los pensamientos de la secretaria, tocó el área inflamada con la yema de sus dedos, quitó el zapato de la chica y con más libertad empezó a moverlo, buscando el lugar exacto donde se había formado el esguince.

—¡Ah! —Rin se quejó, y rápidamente se tapó la boca con sus manos lastimadas.

El albino cogió un pequeño tubo, el cual parecía ser una pomada, pero al momento en que vertió un poco sobre su tobillo adolorido, se dio cuenta que era gel, el cual su jefe empezó a untar por todo el tobillo.

Rin sólo se quedó mirando la acción realizaba Sesshōmaru, y como al terminar, se dispuso a vendarle el tobillo de manera ágil y rápida.

Concluida la tarea, agarró una pequeña toalla, limpiándose el exceso de gel que quedo en las manos.

—Llama a la cafetería y que preparen dos órdenes.

Lo vio levantarse y coger las cosas que uso para curarla, para dar paso de nuevo al baño privado, en donde seguro ahí se encontraba el botiquín donde saco todo eso. Pero antes de que entrara a dicho lugar le hablo.

—Señor…

—Pide lo que sea.

Y sin más que decir, entró al baño, dejando a una perpleja Rin.

 _¿Lo que sea?_

Pero como podía decirle algo así, ella no sabía de lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

Suspiró resignada, que más daba, al final de cuentas jamás le diría nada. Así que estiró su brazo lo suficiente, para alcanzar el teléfono de la oficina y marcar a la cafetería.

~O~

La comida había pasado con tranquilidad, Sesshōmaru no presentó queja por el platillo que escogió, así que intuía que ese hombre no era nada especial en cuanto a lo comía, o al menos eso le hacía creer.

Sesshōmaru siguió trabajando, checando las carpetas que tenía pendientes, incluso la que tomó de su escritorio. La cual se le olvidó entregarle, por estar en aquella actitud ausente, y, sin proponérselo, volvió a recordar lo que la llevo a terminar así.

—¿Señor Sesshōmaru?

El mencionado la miró por unos instantes, lo suficiente para que ella entendiera que tenía su atención, y volvió de nuevo a los papeles que estaba checando.

—¿Usted conoce al hermano menor de Sango Rukawa?

Detuvo su lectura y vio a la mujer frente a él, quien jugaba con un pedazo de la lechuga de la ensalada.

Tenía de nuevo aquella mirada melancólica.

No era alguien que prestara atención a gente sin importancia, pero era inevitable no saber que Sango, era una de las amigas de Inuyasha, y que ésta tenía más de dos años de casada con el pervertido de Miroku Rukawa.

Eso era todo lo que sabía, aunque eso ya era demasiado para él.

—No.

—¡Oh!

La plática murió.

Aunque aún no entendía por qué le preguntaba eso a él, en ese instante una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Quizás el susodicho, tenía que ver con el repentino cambio de humor de la secretaria, eso era lo más probable.

Fijó sus ojos hacia Rin, la cual seguía comiendo.

—¡Señor Sesshōmaru!

El gritó de Jaken, hizo que ambos viraran hacia él, que entro sin siquiera pedir permiso, algo que él detestaba que hiciera.

—¡Abuelo Jaken!

—¡Que no me llames así, niña tonta!

Pero la agredida simplemente rió, ante el comentario de Jaken.

—No se enoje abuelo Jaken, estoy feliz de verlo. Ya habían pasado unos días sin tenerlo por acá.

—Cómo mano derecha del señor Sesshōmaru, yo siempre estoy ocupado y haciendo cosas de provecho, no como una niña tonta que conozco.

—No sé de quién habla, pero si usted lo dice, es porque es así.

—Sí que eres una mocosa muy tonta, Rin.

—No me enojo, porque sé que lo dice con cariño —rió.

—¿Cariño? Espera un momento, yo no…

—Jaken.

El mencionado calló en un santiamén, tragando saliva al sentir aquellos ojos clavados en su persona.

—¡Oh! Aquí está lo que me pidió —dijo el hombre mayor, enseñándole la bolsa roja, la cual contenía una caja.

Ella miró interesada aquella bolsa, era de una de las tiendas de zapaterías más caras de la ciudad, que solamente manejaban marcas reconocidas mundialmente.

Sesshōmaru miró a Jaken y después a Rin, eso era suficiente para que el hombrecillo, entendiera lo que tenía que hacer y volvió a sus propios asuntos.

—Ten —dejó la bolsa en el regazo de Rin, quien parecía no entender la situación—. ¡Deja de mirarme así, niña tonta!

Observó la bolsa que descansaba sobre sus piernas, para después mirar a su jefe, que estaba perdido en aquellas hojas que revisaba con esmero, para volver de nuevo al contenido de aquella bolsa.

Dudosa, sacó la caja que era bastante bonita a pesar de ser de cartón, los grabados y los detalles eran elegantes.

Sujetó la tapa y la alzó, para toparse con unas pantuflas rosas. Eran bastante bonitas y se veía muy cómodas, aunque aun así le pareció exagerado que la caja fuera tan elegante, para sólo contener unas pantuflas rosas.

En ese instante, cayó en cuenta de lo que significaban.

Viró nuevamente hacia su jefe, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida y sonreír sinceramente.

—¡Muchas gracias, señor Sesshōmaru!

Levantó la mirada al escuchar hablar a la secretaria, y vio la sonrisa tan franca que le regalaba, pero no dijo nada y volvió a su trabajo.

—Jaken, deja las llaves del auto. Ya no te necesito.

—Mi señor, acaso hoy no…

Guardó silencio al volver a sentir esa mirada de odio contenido, si no quería que terminara descargándose con él, lo mejor era callarse.

Caminó hasta el escritorio y dejó las llaves encima de éste.

—Hasta mañana, señor Sesshōmaru —hizo una reverencia y después vio a Rin.

—¡Hasta mañana, abuelo Jaken! —Le despidió la chica con alegría.

Pero Jaken no dijo nada, al tener aun aquellos ojos dorados sobre de él. Sin más, salió de la oficina, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

—Llama al servicio a que venga a recoger los platos —le ordenó a la mujer—. Y después quiero que me comuniques con Kohima.

—¡Sí, señor!

Rápidamente se colocó las pantuflas y guardó sus zapatos en la caja. Y con un caminar pausado dio camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta, y viró de nuevo a su jefe.

—¡Gracias! —Le dedicó otra sonrisa y salió del lugar.

Miró hacia las puertas cuando la mujer ya había partido, dándose cuenta que al menos, ya no la vería con esa cara de muerto y haría mejor las cosas, siendo eso lo que más le importaba.

~O~

Lo que restó del día había pasado sin más percances, Rin había vuelto a su habitual actitud, aunque no se manejaba con la rapidez acostumbrada, aun así, no presentó problemas para él.

Estaba alistándose para partir, terminó antes de lo esperado, mientras su proyecto lo seguiría avanzando en casa, ya que éste lo realizaba en su laptop.

Al abrir la puerta de su oficina, se encontró con una discusión protagonizada por Rin e Inuyasha.

—Ya te dije que no.

—No me cuesta nada llevarte a casa, Rin —insistió Inuyasha.

—Tienes un compromiso que atender, y la verdad no quiero ser la causante de una pelea entre tú y Kagome.

Inuyasha no tardó mucho en darse cuenta a lo que se refería, apretando con fuerza las manos en puños.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Nadie.

—Claro, ahora me resultas que eres vidente —dijo molestó—. Ahora entiendo porque estás así…

—Yo estoy bien, y ya te dije que no necesito de ti —suspiró—. Deja de tratarme como una niña, quieres.

—Pero, Rin…

—Deja de ladrar, eres molesto —intervino Sesshōmaru.

—¿Y a ti quien te llamo, bastardo?

—¿Ya estás lista, Honjō?

Ignoró a su hermano menor, y posó su atención en la mujer a su costado, la cual se mostró sorprendida por unos segundos. Al contrario de Inuyasha, que se quedó estupefacto ante lo que escucho.

—Sí, señor.

Rin se acomodó su saco, cogió su bolso negro y la bolsa que contenía la caja de los zapatos, para mirar al final a su atolondrado amigo.

—Es mejor que te apures, sino te dará la regañada de tu vida —se acercó al ausente albino, y le dio un beso en la mejilla con algo de dificultad—. Diviértete, y nos vemos mañana.

Siguió a Sesshōmaru, que ya tenía unos pasos avanzados, se paró al lado de éste y guardó silencio, esperando que las puertas se abrieran rápidamente, para no dejar que reaccionara Inuyasha.

Al estar al ascensor, se sintió incomoda al lado de Sesshōmaru, realmente no esperaba que interviniera en su «discusión» con Inuyasha.

Ahora no sabía cómo decirle que le agradecía, pero que no era necesario que la llevara hasta su casa.

—Señor…

—No es esta en discusión, Honjō.

Esas palabras habían sido suficientes para callarla, era imposible ganarle a ese hombre.

Suspiró resignada, que más daba que la llevara, tenía que verlo por el lado positivo, ya no gastaría en un taxi.

~O~

No podía creer que estuviera sentada en el automóvil de su jefe. Si bien, con el señor Inutaishō, había viajado en su hermoso _Mercedes Benz_ , ahora estaba incrédula al estar en el _Audi_ de Sesshōmaru.

No sabía mucho de carros, pero conocía lo caros que eran ambas marcas.

 _Lo que era nacer en cuna de oro._

Durante el trayecto, solamente habló para decirle las calles que debía tomar, y así llegar al área departamental en el cual vivía. Que quedaba bastante retirado del trabajo, pero debía admitir que el metro hacia milagros.

Al llegar, se estacionó y observó la residencia departamental.

Estaba en muy buen estado, pero eso no quitaba que era bastante viejo, y estaba más que seguro que no tenía ascensor.

Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto, el cual rodeó para ir ayudar a la secretaria que ya había abierto la puerta.

La agarró de la mano y la ayudó a salir, en eso se percató de que la mujer ni siquiera había meditando en como haría para subir los escalones, si es que su hogar estaba en los pisos superiores.

—Muchas gracias por traerme, señor Sesshōmaru.

—¿En qué piso vives?

—Ah… —Miró al hombre, que seguía con su vista en el edificio—. En el quinto piso.

Cuando menos lo pensó, Sesshōmaru ya la tenía sujeta entre sus brazos. La había levantado como si su peso fuera el de una pluma.

Le miró con los ojos más que abiertos, no esperaba algo así, pero lo único que pudo hacer era quedarse quieta y dejar que su jefe subiera los escalones. No ganaría nada discutiendo con él, y si lo meditaba bien, eso le ahorraría mucho tiempo. El subir las escaleras por su cuenta, sería más tardado y el dolor de su tobillo crecería.

El silencio les acompañó escalón tras escalón, Sesshōmaru no parecía tomarle importancia al cargarla y ella no mostró ni un poco de vergüenza, ya que no veía tal acto como algo que trascendiera, o no fuera común ver.

Al llegar al quinto piso, el albino la bajó con cuidado, dejando que apoyara todo su peso en su pie izquierdo. Para luego dar paso hacia la puerta del departamento, que marcaba el número quinientos nueve.

—No sé cómo agradecerle lo que ha hecho por mí.

—Te quiero temprano mañana —dijo con sequedad—. Y si aún no te sientes del todo bien al caminar con los tacones, tienes la autorización de seguir usándolos.

No pudo evitar el ver sus pantuflas rozadas y sonreír, sin duda le habían encantado.

—Está bien.

La vio por última vez, y retomó su camino para irse del lugar, pero al llegar a las escaleras se detuvo al escuchar a Rin.

—¡Hasta mañana, señor Sesshōmaru! —Le sonrió—. Y gracias por todo.

La miró de soslayo y, sin darle más importancia bajó el primer escalón y ver a la mujer pelirroja, que estaba parada en las escaleras y que tenía una cara de espanto al verse descubierta.

Él ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia, desde que estaba fuera del departamento de Rin.

—Ah…gracias por traer a Rin.

Pasó de largo, ignorando a la novia de Kōga, no tenía interés de tratar con la pelirroja.

Ayame sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera sobre todo su cuerpo. Ese hombre era un iceberg andante.

Reaccionó y fue corriendo hacia el departamento, abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente. Se encontró a una Rin, acostada en el sofá rojo boca abajo.

—Sólo fue una torcedura de tobillo —habló aliviada—. Dios, me había imaginado lo peor.

Ladeó su cabeza para mirar a Ayame, que estaba frente a ella.

—Es normal que tiendas a exagerar todo lo que uno te dice —sonrió.

—Es muy de mí —admitió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sentó en el alfombrado piso, apoyó su barbilla en el brazo de Rin y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿En verdad el cubito de hielo fue quien te ayudo?

No pudo evitar reír, Ayame siempre le sorprendía con los apodos que le ponía a toda persona que conocía.

—¿Lo viste?

—Sí, y si es más guapo de lo que me lo imagine, pero aun así da miedo —ambas rieron—. Aun me sorprende que sea amigo de Kōga.

—Yo aún sigo dudando que lo sean —dijo con poca gracia—. Ayame…

—¿Sí?

—¿Sabías lo de Kohaku?

La expresión de la pelirroja cambió, eso había sido suficiente para responder su pregunta.

—¿Es bonita?

—Rin, ya deja de atormentarte.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Las lágrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro, y los sollozos que se guardó durante todo el día, por fin hicieron eco en la habitación de la sala. Pero esa vez, sentía los reconfortantes brazos de Ayame.

—Él no era el indicado para ti —le susurró—. Tu príncipe azul, no tardará en llegar, ya verás.

—Yo no quiero ningún príncipe…jamás creí en ellos.

—Bueno, entonces no tardará en aparecer a la bestia que debas domar.

—¡Ayame! —Sonrió sin muchas ganas.

—En vez de llorar, debes apuntarte un gran triunfo con tu jefe.

—¿Triunfo?

—¿Qué eres tonta o qué? —Frunció el ceño—. Hoy le demostraste al mundo, que cada diez mil años, _El Demonio Blanco_ muestra amabilidad a los demás seres vivos.

Parpadeó un par de veces, haciendo que sus pestañas se bañaran de sus propias lágrimas.

Debía admitir que había dado un gran paso con Sesshōmaru Takashima, al ver un lado que no creía que el albino poseyera.

Su jefe al final de cuentas, también se daba el lujo de ser amable.

* * *

 **Nota:** Debo aclarar que yo no soy para nada fan de la pareja Kohaku x Rin, jamás me han parecido que puedan formar una buena pareja. Aparte de que Kohaku, es de esos personajes que menos me gustaron dentro de la historia de Inuyasha, realmente me caía muy mal, pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

Lo coloque como antigua pareja de Rin, por el simple hecho de que fue uno de los que más trataron nuestra adorada niña, y creo que por la edad se asemejan bastante, pero nada más, así que no esperen nada relacionado con ellos dos.

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Ahora sí, primero que nada, quiero agradecer a las personas que están siguiendo la historia y dejan su comentario, en verdad eso me alegra bastante, espero que siga siendo así.

Este capítulo me pase de más, realmente no quería que fuera tan largo, pero termino siendo así.

Ojalá les guste y no les dé tedio el leer tanto.

Ya saben, cualquier crítica es bien aceptada, y no duden en dejar su comentario, para saber si voy por el buen camino con la historia.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	6. Enfrentamientos y reacciones inesperadas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Está historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio Editado.**

* * *

 **Enfrentamientos y reacciones inesperadas.**

Un suave suspiro escapó de los labios rosados de Rin. La tarde estaba transcurriendo con demasiada tranquilidad, tanta, que era tortuoso.

Detestaba el no tener algo que hacer, más que atender llamadas esporádicas y una que otra interrogante laboral por parte de sus compañeros.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro, no podía creer que se había acostumbrado a trabajar bajo presión, desde que la batuta había quedado a manos de Sesshōmaru. Sin embargo, no era muy diferente de la manera en la que trabajaba Inutaishō —tenía que admitirlo—, aunque el mayor de los Takashima, no solía explotar a sus recursos, refiriéndose a Inuyasha y a ella.

—Rin…

La nombrada miró al frente encontrándose con Mina, quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas de espera.

Se le veía tan aburrida, que podía fungir como su propio reflejo.

—¿Crees que dure mucho el dichoso coctel?

—Depende mucho de quien lo haga —fue sincera—. Y está es la primera vez de Midoriko Hara. Así que desconozco cuanto dure dicha reunión.

—Qué pesado —comentó la castaña—. Es tan aburrido trabajar sin mi jefe. Él siempre hace divertido el día.

Rin no pudo evitar reír por el comentario, ya que su compañera tenía toda la razón.

Inuyasha era quien —aunque no quisiera— daba el toque divertido en la oficina. No importaba si era por uno de sus torpes comentarios, sus arranques impulsivos, o sus ya legendarias discusiones con su hermano mayor.

Personalidad que también echaba de menos, de alguna forma, se acostumbró rápidamente a tan peculiar hombre.

—¿Jamás has ido a una de esas fiestas de ricos? —Preguntó con interés.

—No —sonrió apenada, al ver que mato la ilusión de su compañera—. Por lo general, el señor Takashima iba solo. Aunque, había ocasiones en las que la señora Izayoi, hacía acto de presencia a su lado.

»Esos lugares no son para una humilde secretaria como nosotras.

Ese toque melodramático que utilizo al decir la última frase, logró hacer reír a su compañera. Algo que le alegró, al menos podía divertir a alguien de tan estresante día de silencio.

—Deben ser bastantes aburridas.

—Sí —asintió Rin—, sólo van a hablar sobre negociosos. Ni que decir de la hipocresía, esa jamás falta.

—Qué ambiente tan horrible.

—Supongo que ser rico y poderoso, no siempre es lindo —atinó en decir.

Mina sólo asintió con un suspiro, ya que su teléfono empezó a timbrar. Así que levantó desganada de su asiento y fue hacia su pequeño escritorio.

Rin sólo la siguió con la mirada, para después posar su atención al monitor del computador.

Ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde, y el coctel había iniciado a las dos. A lo que intuyó, que dicho evento iba para largo.

Se echó hacia atrás, y con libertar empezó a girar su asiento. El aburrimiento la estaba matando, eso no era lo suyo, necesitaba estar entretenida en algo.

Rin era un ser dinámico, que siempre estaba de un lado al otro, corriendo, hablando, sonriendo y cantando. Aun no podía entender cómo al final de todo lo vivido en su infancia, pudiera forjar un carácter tan vivaz como ese.

Su celular empezó a sonar, por lo cual paro de golpe y contesto rápidamente el llamado de su jefe. Nadie más le hablaba a ese celular más que él, y anteriormente Inutaishō.

—¿Señor?

— _Presta atención, Honjō._

Rin asintió, cómo si el albino pudiera verla.

— _Coge el folder negro que está en el segundo cajón del escritorio del lado izquierdo. Y tráelo, es urgente._

 _»Toma un taxi, ya sabes la dirección._

—Sí, señor.

Rin colgó, no tenía que ser adivina para saber que Sesshōmaru, al terminar de decir la última palabra colgó de inmediato. Así que se dispuso hacer lo encargado por su jefe.

Al entrar en la oficina y buscar el folder —que rápidamente encontró—, se quedó un momento estática.

Si no mal recordaba, este tipo de encargos de traer y llevar documentos, era trabajo para Jaken. Pero ahora se lo pedía a ella, aunque no esperaba que fuera por confianza, sino porque no le queda otra alternativa. Lo más seguro es que el pequeño y lambiscón hombre, estaría atendiendo otros asuntos.

Encogió los hombros, sin darle más importancia a la trama.

Salió de la oficina y cogió su bolso, guardó su celular y la carpeta en su amplia bolsa. Apagó el monitor y miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar orden, no podía olvidar nada en el proceso.

Ser la secretaria de presidencia, requería ser atenta y no dejar nada al aire, sobre todo, información importante, que no podía ser vista por los demás empleados y jefes del lugar.

Ese tipo de contenidos, sólo podían ser vistos por el presidente y su fiel secretaria.

No pudo evitar el reírse, al imaginarse en alguna situación de película. En donde la información ultra secreta, era sólo conocida por los protagonistas de la historia o, al menos, tenían conocimiento de su existencia.

—¿A dónde vas, Rin? —Mina espetó con curiosidad.

Rin entrecerró sus ojos, apretó el botón del elevador, para rápidamente juntar sus manos y simular el tener una pistola en ellas.

Los presentes la miraban extraño, aunque era muy típico que la secretaria de presidencia hiciera algún tipo de actuación en los momentos más inesperados.

—Tengo una misión muy importante que cumplir —trató de endurecer la tonalidad de su voz—. Si no nos volvemos a ver, quiero que sepan, que siempre los considere los mejores compañeros de trabajo.

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, miró a sus costados y dio paso en reversa, así entrando al pequeño cuarto metálico, ganándose la mirada de los que salieron de éste, y la risa de sus compañeros de piso.

Al cerrarse las puertas, no pudo más que reír de su propio ridículo. Sin duda aun le faltaba mucho que madurar, aunque no le importaba ser así por un tiempo más.

Tan rápido como llego al primer piso, se fue hacia la salida, buscando algún taxi que pasara por el lugar.

Y parecía ser su día de suerte, ya que uno se detuvo ante su primera señal de parada.

—Buen día. ¿A dónde la llevo señorita?

—A esta dirección —le mostró un papel, en donde tenía apuntada la localización del coctel.

El chofer se sorprendió por unos segundos, pero volvió a su seria expresión y asintió. Así dando camino hacia su destino.

Durante el trayecto, perdió su vista por el paisaje que se recorría.

Era verdad que conocía bastante bien la ciudad de Tokio y sus alrededores, pero las áreas más pudientes, simplemente eran una dimensión desconocida.

La única mansión que ha conocido, era nada más que la de los Takashima. Y eso fue porque Inuyasha, la invitó a la cena en la cual anuncio su compromiso con Kagome.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, desconocía si Sesshōmaru vivía en la mansión de su padre. Aunque suponía que siendo como es, lo más seguro es que su jefe moraba en algún departamento, claro, uno bastante caro. Algo así como un _penthouse_.

—Señorita, hemos llegado.

Rin miró por la ventana el inmenso lugar, era muy parecida a la privada de los Takashima. La única diferencia era que las bardas del lugar, estaba tapizada de follaje y flores de diferentes tipos y colores.

 _Sin duda era el hogar de una fina mujer._

—Muchas gracias.

Pagó y salió del carro, mientras miraba la fachada del lugar. No había duda de que la había sorprendido ver lo colorido que era.

Ella amaba todos los tipos de flores, siempre le había gustado, y verlas ahora de esa manera, le hizo sentir la sensación de querer tocarlas y admirarlas hasta que el día terminara.

Movió su cabeza en negación, no podía pensar en esas cosas ahora, Sesshōmaru contaba con ella, así que sujetó con fuerza su bolsa y se acercó a la entrada, que era vigilada por tres hombres.

Dos vestían de negro y usaban lentes de sol, el otro tenía todo el estilo de un mayordomo o algo así. Lo suponía por la cara tirante y amargada que poseía.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

Pero fue ignorada totalmente, era como si nunca hubiera dicho nada y su presencia no existiera. Algo que hizo enfadar en cuestión de segundos.

—Disculpe —alzó la voz—. Pueden informarle al señor Sesshōmaru Takashima, que su encargo ya está aquí.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Dijo el hombre mayor—. Nadie puede ingresar, a menos que traiga su invitación.

—Soy la secretaria de Sesshōmaru Takashima. Y yo no quiero entrar, quiero que le avisen que ya estoy aquí.

—¿Y cómo sé que lo que dices es verdad?

Rin buscó en su bolso su gafete, en donde mostraba que no mentía. Pero el coraje ya lo tenía encima. Le caían tan mal esas personas que trabajaban para la gente rica. Eran más apáticos, que las personas para las cuales trabajan.

—Aquí tiene —le extendió su identificación.

El hombre ni siquiera se dignó en agarrar el gafete, simplemente lo miró rápido y torció la boca.

—De todas formas, no es suficiente para llegar y molestar a los invitados.

—¿Molestar? —Sonrió—. Mi jefe estará más que molesto, por no avisarle de mi llegada. Y créame, la manera en que ese hombre se «molesta», es como sentir las llamas del mismísimo infierno.

»Pero está bien, puede seguir ignorándome —sacó su celular—, después no quiero que me echen la culpa por hacer que arda _Troya_.

—¿Qué cree que hace? —Cuestionó molesto el hombre.

—Llamar a mi jefe, ¿qué no ve?

—Usted no le va a llamar a nadie, niña estúpida...

—Supongo que Midoriko, no estará contenta al saber el tipo de trato que tienen hacia las demás personas.

Tanto el encargado como ella, viraron hacia el dueño de esa voz.

La pelinegra no tenía necesidad de verlo, para saber quién es el dueño de esa voz. Pero, aun así, no pudo evitar el visualizar a Naraku, que tenía una copa en la mano y esa impúdica sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

—Señor Ootori, es que…

—No trate de justificarse conmigo, yo no diré nada, pero no le puedo asegurar que la señorita no lo haga —movió la copa, apuntando hacia ella—. Después de todo, no solo se trata de la mano derecha de Sesshōmaru Takashima, sino también de Inutaishō Takashima. Es decir, que irrespetarla, es como faltarles al respeto a ellos.

Rin vio al hombre tragar en seco ante las palabras de Naraku, que se expresa con simplicidad. Aun así, su voz tenía algo que sabía infundir miedo.

—Hagamos esto —sonrió ampliamente—. Usted la dejará entrar sin queja alguna, y ella no dirá nada de éste pequeño altercado, ¿le parece?

El hombre la miró, mientras ella no dejó de ver a Naraku. No sabía lo que pretendía con «ayudarla», pero tampoco se negaría a ello. De alguna manera tenía que llegar a su jefe, y si era de manera pacífica, mucho mejor.

—Está bien —aceptó el hombre, quien se hizo aún lado, dándole la entrada a Rin—. Puede pasar.

—Gracias —dijo sarcástica.

Alzó su rostro bien en alto y pasó entre los hombres con mucha seguridad. Que venir hacerla menos semejantes tipos.

Ella trataba con sujetos más importantes e imponentes que ellos. Si querían en verdad hacerla sentir tan poca cosa, les faltaba mucha categoría y personalidad para lograrlo.

Pero al entrar al lugar, no sabía si sentirse segura o no. El tener aquellos ojos escarlatas sobre su persona, no era nada agradable.

Naraku la miraba abiertamente, nunca mostraba disimulo, era como si la desafiara de alguna manera, pero era un reto que jamás se animó en aceptar. Desconocía si era por miedo o repudio.

Naraku no le infunda el miedo que lograba Sesshōmaru, con tan sólo mirarla. Sin embargo, si le hacía sentir asco, cosa que su jefe no despertaba.

Era algo extraño, pero ambos lograban hacerla sentir insegura sin importar el método.

—Estos criados, se toman atribuciones que no le corresponden —comentó Naraku—. ¿No lo cree así, Rin?

La nombrada sintió un escalofrío recorrerle por el cuerpo, de sólo escucharlo mencionar su nombre de pila a secas, sin un «señorita» por delante, como solía hacer.

—Sí, supongo.

—Te ves tensa, ¿acaso tienes miedo? —Le susurró al oído.

Rin dio un brinco hacia un lado, alejándose del hombre que ahora sonreía con diversión.

Se aferró aún más de las correas de su bolso, no pudo evitar el recordar la advertencia que Sesshōmaru, le dio respecto a Naraku.

Al principio no le dio importancia, pero con tal atrevimiento, ahora tenía mucho que pensar al respecto.

—No te asustes, yo no soy el ogro. Es trabajo lo realiza muy bien Sesshōmaru, aunque… —fijó su mirada en su copa de champagne— …por lo visto, ya te has acoplado a él.

»Eso es lamentable, porque creí que eras una joven inteligente. Pero el dejarte seducir por semejante demonio, me hace ver lo equivocado que estaba.

Rin frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, de alguna manera eso le molesto. Pero no quería caer en el juego de ese tipo, no le daría el gusto.

—Te daré un pequeño consejo, mi estimada Rin. Piensa muy bien con quien te alias y a quien le juras la guerra, tomar el bando equivocado puede traerte demasiadas penas. Y eso no es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

—No se preocupe, me cuidare muy bien de usted —dijo con seguridad.

La pelinegra pudo ver como la expresión de sorpresa de Naraku, paso a una totalmente distorsionada.

Esa era la primera vez que lo veía molesto, y eso no le agrado en nada.

 _¿Por qué tuvo que abrir la boca?_

Aun así, ella no se dobló ante el hombre.

—Tienes muchas agallas, para ser una simple secretaria —se acercó, para quedar frente a ella—. Pero es una imprudencia el retarme de tal manera —alzó su mano izquierda lentamente—, no eres rival para mí. Te destrozare si te interpones en mi camino, Rin.

Rin apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, el asco le invadió al sentir aquella mano cerca de su rostro, con toda la intención de tocarla. Y cuando esos largos dedos pretendían posarse en su mejilla, algo lo detuvo.

—Me pregunto si tu mujer, está al tanto de tu fetichismo por las secretarias.

Los ojos marrones no podía expresar su infinito alivio por ver a Sesshōmaru, que mantenía sujetada la muñeca de Naraku, antes de que fuera capaz de tocarla.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, sin embargo, se mostraba quien tenía más poderío.

Sesshōmaru era un poco más alto que el pelinegro, incluso mucho más corpulento, ni olvidar lo fríos y crueles que eran esos ojos dorados.

Naraku era una burla a comparación del primogénito de Inutaishō.

—No trates de reflejarte en mí, Sesshōmaru —se zafó del agarre—. Después de todo, las niñas como ella, no me excita. ¿Tú puedes decir lo mismo?

—¿Ocurre algo?

Rin viró su atención a la hermosa mujer que intervino.

Si no se equivocaba, la dama que vestía con ese hermoso vestido rojo, que le resaltaba la pálida piel, era nada más que Midoriko Hara.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, mi estimada Midoriko —habló Naraku, quien dio camino hacia la dirección de la mujer—. Sólo estamos charlando, cosas sin importancia.

La mirada marrón siguió los pasos de Naraku, con tal serenidad que era envidiable. Sin duda, esa mujer no temía de Naraku Ootori.

Al haberse marchado el pelinegro, Midoriko volvió a poner atención sobre ellos dos, regalándoles una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien, Sesshōmaru? —Cuestionó.

—Sí.

Sesshōmaru contesto, más no miro a la mujer, aún tenía sus ojos dorados sobre la secretaria, que actuaba tan fresca, cómo si no hubiera ocurrido el enfrentamiento con Naraku.

—Supongo que tú eres la famosa mano derecha de Inutaishō, ¿no es así?

—¡¿Ah?!

Rin se quedó muda, esa mujer le sonreía de una manera tan dulce, que le hizo sentirse relajada al instante.

Sin poder dejar de lado lo hermosa que era, con esa larga y lacia melena negra, de piel blanquecina y de alta estatura.

Por algún motivo, no pudo evitar el pensar que Midoriko, era el tipo de mujer para su jefe.

 _Simplemente hermosa._

—Soy Midoriko Hara —se acercó a Rin—, un gusto el conocerte —le regaló otra sonrisa.

—El gusto es mío, señora Midoriko. Yo soy Rin Honjō, a su servicio —le dio una respetuosa reverencia.

—Sin duda eres una chica muy dulce.

—Ah…

Rin volvió a quedarse muda, no sabía que decir ante tal adulación por parte de la mujer. Y la manera tan dulce de hablarle, le trasmitía tanta calidez y paz.

Por alguna extraña razón, sintió la necesidad de confiar en ella y, esperaba que esa no fuera la única vez en que pudiera verla.

—Honjō.

La voz de Sesshōmaru, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Miró a su jefe, que estaba a su costado, que le hizo recordar porque se encontraba ahí. Así que rápidamente sacó el folder de su bolso y se lo entrego a su jefe.

—Bueno, ya he cumplido mi misión. ¿Necesita algo más, señor?

—No.

—Bueno, entonces…

—Quédate —la interrumpió Midoriko.

Sesshōmaru y ella miraron a la mujer, no esperaban que tendiera tal invitación a la recién llegada. Pero la mujer no mostraba más que esa suave sonrisa, que iba tan bien con su dulce aspecto.

—¿O tiene cosas importantes que realizar en la empresa? —Dirigió su pregunta a Sesshōmaru.

—Busca a Inuyasha, y no te alejes de él.

—Sí —contestó por inercia.

—Me alegra el que te quedes un poco más, Rin —calló de inmediato y bajo la mirada—. ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre principal?

—Por supuesto, señora Midoriko. —le sonrió sinceramente.

—Bien, esta es tu casa y siéntete libre de hacer lo que gustes, ¿está bien?

—Ah…sí, gracias —dijo apenada, para después mirar a su jefe—. Lo veo en un rato más.

Y sin más que decir, tomó su camino entre la gente que estaba en la pequeña fiesta.

Su corazón latía descontrolado, no entendía el porqué, pero sí quien había sido la causante.

Midoriko Hara, era una mujer extrañamente reconfortante.

~O~

Sesshōmaru no había apartado la mirada de Midoriko, le había llamado la atención que presentara tanto interés en la secretaria.

Si bien, él tenía muy poco trato con la mujer, sabía que no era ajena a congeniar con muchas personas. Por lo tanto, siempre es distante y seca al contestar, pero esa vez no había tenido ese comportamiento tan característico en ella.

—No quiero ninguna interrupción, por favor —le dio la orden a una chica del servicio.

Al asentir la joven, la mujer no tardo en cerrar la gran puerta y caminar hacia su escritorio.

Sesshōmaru la siguió con la mirada, esperando a que ella iniciara dicha plática.

—Por favor, toma asiento.

Caminó hasta uno de los pequeños sillones rojos y se sentó, sin despegar sus orbes ámbares de la mujer.

—Supongo que debes seguir extrañado de que te pidiera un poco de tu tiempo. Pero, realmente quería tomar esta reunión como una excusa para charla un poco contigo —echó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja—. Ya que considero que es importante el que hablemos sobre Naraku Ootori.

»Conozco a tu padre desde hace mucho tiempo, y le tengo mucho apreció. Es por eso que me preocupa que no deje la compañía en tus manos, y permita que la decisión sea tomada por la junta directiva —frunció suavemente el ceño—. Dejar que Naraku pelee por el puesto, lo considero un gran riesgo. Creo que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada a la mujer, simplemente la observaba y trataba de entender que era lo que quiere conseguir con eso.

La pelinegra era solo seis años mayor que él, y, aun así, desconocía mucho de ella.

Sabía que a los quince años fue llevada a un prestigioso internado en Inglaterra, en donde se realizó profesionalmente. Pero no fue hasta que el padre falleció, cuando se le permitió volver, para hacerse cargo de las tierras y negocios de Matsuda Hara.

Habían pasado siete años desde entonces.

—Naraku se ha hecho de muchas inversiones repentinamente, doblando incluso lo que alguna vez logró obtener Onigumo —abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y sacó un par de carpetas—. Desde que ha tenido anexos con Magatsuhi y Ryukotsusei, todo le ha salido muy bien. Pero…

Le entregó los folders, que no dudo en coger y darse cuenta que era información muy detallada de los negocios y ganancias que había obtenido Naraku. Información que Rin, aún seguía buscando.

—Naraku está tratando con gente muy peligrosa, y si llegara al poder, ten por seguro que la empresa no será la única dañada. Temo por tu familia, Sesshōmaru.

—¿Lo has hablado con mi padre? —Preguntó, sin quitar su mirada de los documentos en sus manos.

—No, ya que cuando pude obtener todos estos datos, tú padre ya había tenido el altercado del infarto.

—El obtener toda esta información, debió ser un proceso lento —dijo con seguridad—. En ese caso, mi padre ya te había contado de su retiro, mucho antes de su recaída. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que se enteró de su problema de corazón. Hace más de un año, si no mal recuerdo —respondió—. Me dijo que consideraba que ya era el momento en que tu tomaras el cargo, pero…

Sesshōmaru no tuvo mucho que pensar, sabía lo que esa mujer iba a decir. Después de todo, su padre no era alguien que lo sorprendiera hoy en día.

—Tendría que ganármelo —completó con una cruda sonrisa.

—Intente de muchas formas, para que desistiera de tal locura, pero no logre hacerlo cambiar de opinión —suspiro—. Desconozco el verdadero motivo, por lo cual te hace pelear esta guerra innecesaria.

—Poco importa —fue cortante—. ¿Qué te hizo desconfiar de Naraku?

—Él trato de cerrar un negoció conmigo —apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio—. En dónde se jugaba gran parte de mi patrimonio. Así que lo rechace, por lo tanto, las fricciones entre nosotros son constante.

Sesshōmaru extendió el folder negro, en donde se encontraba lo que había obtenido hasta el momento de Naraku. Eran sus movimientos más recientes, y que la mujer no tenía entre su investigación.

Midoriko no dudo en tomarlo y echarle un vistazo a lo que había conseguido.

Se mostró sorprendida, ante lo que el hijo mayor de Inutaishō había escarbado, mucho más de lo que ella se atrevió hacer.

 _Él había ido directamente a la boca del lobo._

—Vaya, está más hundido de lo que esperaba —entrecerró los ojos a cada palabra leída—. Ahora entiendo porque Kagura, se alejó por completo de su hermano.

El albino alzó la ceja, tan rápido como escucho el nombre de aquella mujer. Dentro de todo lo que había investigado, Kagura salía limpia de todo movimiento de Naraku.

Ahora podía estar seguro que su ex pareja, se había independizado totalmente de su familia, algo que no logró hacer hacia cinco años.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Sesshōmaru?

Guardó silencio, no podía dar una respuesta en ese momento. Las cosas habían dado un giro inesperado.

Mostrarle al mundo que tenían a un criminal, como un inversionista mayoritario en la empresa, no era buena idea.

Tenía que mover sus piezas con más precaución, no podía arriesga lo mucho por lo poco.

—Entiendo —no tenía otro remedio que esperar—. Sólo tengo que decirte que, cuentas conmigo incondicionalmente.

—Puedo comprender el aprecio que le tienes a mi padre, pero no lo considero un motivo sólido, para arriesgarte de esta manera —prefirió ser directo—. Debes tener alguna razón, y la quiero saber. Claro, si quieres que te considere alguien de confianza.

Midoriko sonrió complacida al escuchar a Sesshōmaru, al ver que era mucho más inteligente y precavido que el mismo Inutaishō e Irasue.

No había duda de que era el indicado, para que tomara el lugar de su padre.

—Tú padre ha cuidado _algo_ muy importante para mí —murmuró suavemente—. Y hasta la fecha lo sigue haciendo. Así que es como un pago, por ese gran apoyo que me ha brindado.

—¿Algo? —Entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué es ese «algo»?

—Por el momento, no puedo contarte de ello —le sonrió—. Pero por favor, confía y acepta mi ayuda.

Sesshōmaru detestaba los secretos, y más en alguien que pedía su confianza, pero no tenía alternativa. La mujer frente a él, le había entregado valiosa información y se mostraba segura de entrar a esta guerra contra Naraku.

Pero su orgullo estaba, sobre todo, y no recurriría a Midoriko, a menos que le fuera extramente necesario.

~O~

—¿Por qué no me dejan de mirar? —Murmuró Rin.

Inuyasha miró a su amiga que estaba pegada a él, como una pequeña sabandija miedosa. Aunque no era por miedo, era simple incomodidad.

—¿No es obvio? Nadie esperaba ver a una secretaria en éste lugar.

—Que clasista se escuchó, señor Inuyasha —le miró enfadada.

—¡Keh! No me digas señor —ordenó—. Y yo solamente conteste a tu pregunta —alzó la ceja—. ¿Qué esperabas? Después de todo, tu conjunto parece una etiqueta que dice secretaria, en mayúsculas y en negritas.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar hacer un puchero, y ver su atuendo color gris, el cual no tenía mucho de haberlo comprado.

—Ya me quiero ir.

—Deja de quejarte, quieres —chasqueó la lengua.

—Inu, ya vámonos —le miró con la mejor cara de ternura que poseía.

—No me pongas cara de perro abandonado, que conmigo no funciona —chistó de nuevo—. Tenemos que esperar a que el bastardo termine su plática —vio fijamente a Rin—. ¿Y aun no me dices el motivo por lo cual te has quedado en la fiesta?

—Ya te dije que la señora Hara, me pidió que me quedara.

—¿Segura? ¿O estás tratando de cubrir al bastardo explotador?

—Me invitó la señora Midoriko, y tu hermano asintió a ello. Eso es todo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, ninguno parecía ceder al otro. Era como una competencia particular entre ellos dos.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Naraku?

Rin suspiro al ver que su amigo no se daría por vencido, hasta saber del tema.

No quería que cometiera ningún arrebato y se le fuera encima como perro callejero a Naraku. Una manera de actuar característica y estúpida de su parte.

 _Tan diferente a su hermano mayor._

—Pues nada en particular —pensó en la manera correcta, para que su amigo no actuara con imprudencia—. Comenzó a decirme que me cuidara de ustedes y que si estaba en el lado correcto del tablero. Pero termine por decirle, que no confiaba en él.

—¿Y qué te contesto?

Inuyasha ya tenía el ceño fruncido, y con los puños bien apretados. Demostrando que tenía razón, al catalogarlo como un _perro_ problemático.

—Nada, porque llego el señor Sesshōmaru.

—¿Segura? —Le vio con insistencia.

No gustaba de mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero si no lo hacía, en verdad el coctel dejaría de serlo, para pasar a una exhibición de lucha libre. Y después la que no la contaría sería ella, cuando el demonio le regañara por su imprudencia.

—Que sí, tú tranquilo —le sonrió ampliamente.

Algo que logró calmarlo, así que el tema ya no se tocaría. Pero no aparto sus ojos marrones de Inuyasha, tenía algunas preguntas, y sentía ganas de que fueran contestadas.

—¿Por qué lo ayudas?

Inuyasha volvió su visión a ella, sin entender a qué se refería con esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué ayudas a tu hermano?

Ambos miraron hacia donde escucharon la voz de Sesshōmaru, que era acompañado por la anfitriona. Pero Inuyasha no duro mucho viendo a su mayor, bajo la mirada y torció la boca.

—Ya te había dicho que no confió en Naraku.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero, ¿qué te hace confiar en alguien que te trata tan mal?

Ella había sido testigo de la manera en que Sesshōmaru, lograba hacer menos a Inuyahsa. Incluso lo había llegado a humillar ante los trabajadores. Algo que hizo que detestara a su jefe.

—Es mi hermano al final de cuentas, ¿cómo no confiar en él? —Habló en voz baja, mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo—. Yo no sé el verdadero motivo por el cual Sesshōmaru, no quiere a mi madre, ni a mí. Hace tiempo que me rendí al tratar de entenderlo. Así que simplemente, le seguí el juego de odio entre hermanos.

»A pesar de que yo…yo…yo lo… —Apretó con fuerza sus dientes entre si—. Desde que lo conocí, siempre creí que él era un ejemplo a seguir. Siempre fue el mejor en su clase y en la escuela en general.

»Jamás dio problemas al viejo, siempre fue muy tranquilo, serio y apático. A pesar de eso, no le resto popularidad, al contrario, era muy cotizado entre los chicos y las chicas —levantó la vista y miró hacia donde se encontraba Sesshōmaru—. Siempre fue el orgullo del abuelo y de mi padre.

»¡Keh! Cómo sea, eso no importa. Confió en él, porque a pesar de que no nos queramos, sé que él no hará nada para perjudicar al viejo.

»Sesshōmaru lo admira y respeta, aunque no lo parezca. Después de todo es su padre. Y todo lo que tenemos, también es su patrimonio y sabe que debe cuidarlo —sonrió de lado—. _Los Takashima_ somos orgullosos, y primero muertos a perder lo que nos pertenece, por un idiota como Naraku.

Rin sintió ganas de abrazar con fuerzas a Inuyasha, lo hizo ver como un pequeño niño al escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Un niño que ama a su hermano mayor, y esperaba que fuera notado algún día.

Sólo esperaba que su jefe se diera cuenta, antes que la barrera que había entre los dos, terminara por separarlos por completo.

~O~

—¿Te puedo servir en algo, Sesshōmaru?

Sesshōmaru no se perturbo al saber que Naraku, no necesito ni siquiera virar atrás, para darse cuenta que se trataba de él.

—No quiero saber porque tienes tanto interés en la secretaria —clavó su mirada en pelinegro, que le seguía dando la espalda—. Pero es mejor que te alejes de ella.

—¿Verdad que es una chica muy interesante? —Volteó a encararlo—. Incluso a ti ya te ha cautivado, de alguna manera.

—No digas estupideces —su estoica postura seguía presente—. Advertirte no está de más, si es que en verdad planeas pelearme el lugar de la directiva.

—¿Es decir? —Un dejo de curiosidad se hizo presente en Naraku.

—Esa niña es el voto que decidirá si tú o yo, podemos ser los siguientes al mando —se dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras miraba retadoramente a Naraku—. No es bueno meterse con la protegida de Inutaishō Takashima. Porque si algo le llegara a pasar, él será capaz de destrozar aquel que le hizo daño.

—Que amable de tu parte, por advertirme sobre semejante estupidez —sonrió cínicamente.

—Si planeo destruirte, no dejaré que tu deseo por la secretaria me quite el gusto de hacerte pedazos —dijo con seguridad—. Te recomiendo que esta guerra sea entre los dos. Tal vez, y tengas una oportunidad de ganarme —sin más que decir, siguió su camino, dejando atrás a Naraku.

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente, para apartar su atención de Rin. No pretendía que le dieran el crédito por esa niña, jamás aceptaría tal burla hacia su persona.

Él destruiría a Naraku con sus propias manos, no había duda de que así sería.

Caminó por el extenso jardín, para poder llegar a la entrada en donde se encontraría con sus dos acompañantes, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que eso no sería así.

Rin estaba parada, mirando para todas partes; su larga melena se ondeaba con cada giro que daba a su cabeza.

 _¿Qué esa niña no entendió su orden de no separarse de Inuyasha?_

Caminó hacia donde la chica estaba, era un área bastante desolada y oscura, así que no presentaría mayor problema a lo que planeaba hacer en ese instante.

Darle un escarmiento a la secretaria no estaría de más.

Así que hizo el menor ruido para llegar a Rin, que le daba un espacio abierto al estar totalmente de espaldas. Y cuando sólo eran un par de pasos los que los distanciaba, la cogió de la cintura volteándola rápidamente y haciendo que topara contra la pared.

Colocó su pierna derecha entre las de ella, presiono ligeramente el cuerpo con el suyo. Pudo ver lo aturdida que se encontraba, su cuerpo tembló ante su contacto.

 _Una presa fácil._

Si Naraku se lo proponía, podía tomar de la mujer lo que quisiera, sin derramar ni una sola gota de sudor.

Acercó su rostro al de la pelinegra, y le suspiro al oído, provocando que el cuerpo volviera a vibrar.

—Te dije que no te separaras de la bestia —le susurró con voz ronca.

Rin trató de voltear su cara para verlo, pero se lo impidió, presionando un poco más el pequeño y frágil cuerpo femenino.

Lo que no se esperó, fue que las manos se posaran sobre su pecho, tratando de abrir un poco de espació entre los dos, acto que no pudo conseguir.

—Lo estaba buscando —le informó con voz calma.

Sesshōmaru no mostró ningún indicio de sorpresa en su faz, pero realmente lo estaba.

 _¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer? ¿Qué no sabía medir el peligro?_

Aun no podía definir si esa actitud era admirable o estúpida. Porque estaba haciendo lo mismo, que cuando encaró a Naraku.

—¿A caso no te das cuenta, Honjō? —Musitó.

Le agarró amabas manos y las alzo por encima de la cabeza, sujetándolas con firmeza con su mano izquierda. Las muñecas eran tan delgadas, que si hacia la fuerza necesaria, podría partirlas en dos.

—No eres capaz de entender lo frágil que eres —sus labios rozaron con la oreja de la chica—. Que el comportarte como una persona valiente, no te servirá de nada.

Frotó su pierna en la entre pierna de Rin, quien no tardó en dar un pequeño brinco al reaccionar a tal acción de su parte.

—¿Actuarías de la misma manera si fuera Naraku, quien te tuviera aprisionada?

Rin seísmo con más fuerza, había conseguido lo que quería, infundirle miedo. Pudo sentir el momento en que trato de zafarse de su agarre, cosa que no logro.

—Pero él no será gentil —la presiono un poco más, consiguiendo que la espalda sintiera la textura de la pared—. El dolor que provoque en ti, lo alentara a ir más allá de lo que tu imaginación pueda imaginar.

—Señor…

Pero no le dejó decir más, al verla fijamente.

Estaba ligeramente encorvado, provocando que sus narices chocaran, y que sus alientos se entremezclaran.

Los ojos marrones y dorados se penetraron al instante, aunque mostraron su expresión más apacible.

Él tenía la ventaja por ser el cazador, pero su presa seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando entre los dos.

La secretaria era un hueso duro de roer. Tal vez, fue su valía lo que llego a cautivar a su padre y hermano.

—Entiendo su punto, pero… —Sonrió—. Me es imposible imaginarme que usted sea Naraku. Su aroma, su altura, su cabello, sus ojos, no me permiten sentirme agraviada, aunque trate de imaginarlo.

Sesshōmaru la soltó rápidamente, pero sin dejar de verla.

Era una mujer pequeña y frágil, pero tenía una fuerza de voluntad increíble. Y quizás era esa valentía instintiva, la que la ha salvado de muchas cosas en el trayecto de su vida. Quizás, Naraku terminaría siendo un juego de niños para la secretaria.

—Lo que sí creo, es que no tiene su misma fuerza —se sobaba las muñecas—. De algún modo, pienso que usted es incluso más fuerte que su padre e Inuyasha —lo encaró y sonrió—. Simple percepción, creo…

El albino no dijo nada al respecto, desvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

El manto negro ya estaba sobre de ellos, y la temperatura empezaba a descender. A pesar de estar en pleno verano.

Japón llegaba a ser bastante fresco por las noches.

—¡Rin!

Ambos miraron a Inuyasha, que caminó hacia la mujer con el ceño bien fruncido.

—¿Por qué diablos te separaste de mí? —Le preguntó bastante enojado.

—Lo siento, estaba buscando al señor Sesshōmaru.

—Ni que fuera un niño de cinco años, para que andes cuidándolo.

—Vamos, deja el drama —suspiro Rin.

Sesshōmaru posó de nuevo su atención en la pelinegra.

Estaba actuado como si nada, como si lo que ocurrió hacia unos instantes jamás paso. No podía creer que una simple mujer como ella, tuviera tantos matices y terminara enseñándole cada uno de ellos, con cada día que trascurría.

No había duda que Rin Honjō, era una caja de sorpresas.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Dios, como me tarde con este capítulo. Cuando la inspiración se va, es un gran problema, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

Espero que el capítulo les guste, que me digan que les pareció, que les gusto y lo que no. Estoy abierta a críticas, ya saben. :3

Quiero darles también gracias por sus comentarios, me agrada que el escrito esté llegando a más personas, eso me alienta a seguir con ello. Espero así sea siempre. :3

Los dejo, y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

 **¡Bye!**


	7. La inevitable atracción de la guerra

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **La inevitable atracción de la** **guerra.**

—¡Maldito bastardo! —Inuyasha gruñó entre dientes, mientras apretaba con fuerza el folder entre sus manos.

Rin no pudo evitar ver a Inuyasha y la impotencia que irradiaba en esos instantes.

Ella podía entenderlo, lo que les había mostrado Sesshōmaru, provocó que su cuerpo se helara por completo. Con eso podía entender la magnitud de las palabras de su jefe aquel día en el coctel.

Naraku era más peligroso de lo que pudo imaginar. Ahora sólo podía arrepentirse una y otra vez, por haberse enfrentado al hombre sin temor alguno.

—No podemos seguir escondiendo todo esto, tenemos que denunciarlo —Dijo molesto Inuyasha, al momento de levantarse de su asiento y aventó la carpeta sobre el escritorio—. No sólo nosotros corremos peligro, sino también…

—Deja de ladrar como perro con rabia, y siéntate. —Ordenó Sesshōmaru, quien se mantenía apacible—. Lo que le ocurra esa mujer, no me importa y tampoco debe importarte a ti. ¿A caso se te ha olvidado que te dejó por Naraku?

—¡Tú, maldito infeliz!

Inuyasha se abalanzó hacia Sesshōmaru, pero no llegó a más, al sentir las manos de Rin, aferrándose a su chaqueta.

—¡Suéltame, Rin! —Le miró molesto.

—No lo voy hacer —suspiró—. No es momento para que exista una pelea entre nosotros.

—Pero…

—El señor Sesshōmaru tiene razón, ustedes no tienen por qué velar por la seguridad de la señora Ootori —Inuyasha la miró sorprendido por sus palabras—. Debes estar consciente de que existe una gran posibilidad de que Kikyo, conozca muy bien al hombre con el cual se casó.

»Tú deber es proteger a Kagome. Después de todo, están a sólo meses para que se casen.

Inuyasha no tuvo más remedio que ceder, así que se zafó del agarre de Rin y se dejó caer en el asiento con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Rin suspiró, sin duda su amigo actuaba instintivamente. Y aunque a veces dejarse llevar por los impulsos no era malo, esa vez, tener la cabeza bien fría era la forma en la que se podían manejar dicha situación.

—Denunciar a Naraku no es una opción, ¿no es así, señor?

Sesshōmaru prestó atención a la secretaria, que no ocultaba la preocupación ante la envergadura del problema en el cual los tres estaban metidos. Estaba seguro de que la pequeña mujer, ya entendía lo que le dijo aquella noche en que la acorralo.

—Nadie de nosotros puede hacer una denuncia de ese tipo sin la autorización de Inutaishō, ya que el sigue siendo el representante legal de la compañía.

El enojo de Inuyasha desapareció para dar entrada a una de asombro, sabía muy bien que esa no era una opción. Después de todo, llevar a cabo un pleito legal de esa magnitud podía empeorar la salud de Inutaishō.

Rin no tardó en entender que hacer tal cosa, no sólo perjudicaría al mayor de los Takashima, sino que la empresa corría el riesgo de ser desprestigiada y con ello vendría una avalancha de problemas, llevándolos a la bancarrota en menos de un año.

—Nuestro padre no se debe enterar de esto —Sesshōmaru habló directamente a Inuyasha—. A menos que quieras matarlo de un infarto.

—¡Keh! —Chistó molesto—. ¿Entonces qué sugieres, genio? —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Acorralarlo —contestó.

—¿De qué manera? —Preguntó una intrigada Rin.

—Naraku es un hombre que gusta jugarse la vida con negocios, así que le daré el negocio de su vida —sonrió de lado.

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua y Rin sólo sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Ver sonreír a Sesshōmaru, no era buena señal.

No quería ni imaginarse que tipo de negocio que le propondría a Naraku. Aunque podía estar totalmente segura de que no sería Sesshōmaru, quien entablaría dicha negociación, sino un tercero, uno que sirviera como anzuelo.

—¿Entonces paramos la actuación o seguimos? —Inuyasha cuestionó más tranquilo.

—Se tan ruidoso como puedas, necesito que Naraku se centre en ti por el momento.

—Bien —se levantó del asiento—. ¿Ya me puedo largar, señor? —Dijo con hastió.

—Lárgate.

Sin más que decir, Inuyasha salió de la oficina.

Rin aun no podía creer el trato que esos dos se daba, aunque era consciente de los sentimientos de Inuyasha respecto a Sesshōmaru, pero los de este último los desconocía. Lo más probable es que no los tuviera.

—Comunícate con Bankotsu, para confirmar la cita de hoy.

—Sí, señor —Rin dejó la carpeta en el escritorio y se levantó, así dando marcha hacia la salida.

—Honjō.

Rin se detuvo antes de salir, mostrando toda su atención a su jefe, quien no reparaba en mirarla de manera directa. Algo a lo que —extrañamente— se acostumbrado en poco tiempo.

—No está de más el decirte lo obvio.

Rin bajó la mirada al saber que se refería al altercado que tuvo con Naraku, aquel día en la fiesta.

—No se repetirá, señor.

—Haz lo que te he dicho y alístate, porque en quince minutos salimos.

Asintió a la orden estipulada y salió de la oficina.

Rin dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, esas reuniones entre los tres cada vez se volvían más tensas y llenas de negatividad, las cosas estaban tomando un camino más escabroso de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Tomó asiento y cogió el teléfono, para realizar la llamada que Sesshōmaru le pidió hacer.

Acudir en las citas importantes, no era nada extraño para Rin, por lo general siempre acompañaba a Inutaishō a estas reuniones. Pero esta sería la primera vez que acompañaría a Sesshōmaru y lo más sorprendente de todo es que sería con Bankotsu Inoue.

Lo conocía por su hermano Jakotsu y por el interés que siempre llegó a mostrar por Kagome, por lo cual Inuyasha y dicho sujeto no se llevaban. Algo muy parecido a lo que llegó a ocurrir con Kōga, cuando éste tenía interés en la prometida de Inuyasha.

— _Hola._

—¿Jakotsu? —Pregunto dudosa.

— _Sí, el mismo que viste y calza_ —sonó con tono divertido—. _¿Quién habla por la otra línea?_

—Soy yo, Rin Honjō.

— _¡Oh Dios! ¿Y ese milagro que se de ti?_ —Guardó silenció por un momento—. _¿Te quieres comunicar con mi hermano?_

—Sí —rió—. ¿Se encuentra?

— _Está en una junta, querida._

—Oh…

— _¿Lo necesitas con urgencia?_

—Realmente quiero confirmar la cita de hoy.

— _¿Cita?_

En ese momento no escuchó más que la respiración de Jakotsu, algo que le pareció raro, pero prefirió insistir.

—¿Jakotsu?

— _¡¿Estás saliendo con mi hermano?!_

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Rió.

— _¿Pero has dicho que tienes una cita con él?_

Rin negó con su cabeza, al ver cómo distorsiono la información.

—Tiene una cita con el señor Sesshōmaru.

— _¡Oh!_ —Su voz mostró interés—. _Cómo se me pudo olvidar que ese sexy hombre volvió a Japón. Y dime, Rin. ¿Está soltero?_

—¿Te gusta? —Cuestionó interesada.

Ella sabía que Jakotsu era el acosador particular de Inuyasha, pero no tenía idea que también le gustara Sesshōmaru. De sólo pensarlo le causaba mucha gracia.

— _Es verdad que mi tipo de hombres es más al estilo de mi hermoso Inu, pero_ … —Escuchó una risita por parte del hombre— _…Sesshōmaru es un biscocho que ya quisiera comérmelo en una noche de necesidad._ —Suspiró—. _Lástima que le gusten más las caderas amplias, que las escurridas._

Rin se cubrió la boca para no dejar escapar una carcajada, no quería llamar la atención del hombre que estaba en la oficina en esos momentos.

— _¿Y dime Rin, ya has gozado de tan espectacular hombre?_

—¡¿Eh?!

La pelinegra no pudo evitar sorprenderse, por la pregunta picara que soltó al aire aquel hombre.

 _¿Tener algo con su jefe?_

La simple idea le hacía poner su piel de gallina. Pero su mente reprodujo al instante lo que paso esa noche en el coctel. A pesar de haberse portado muy serena, la verdad es que su jefe había provocado una sensación extraña en ella. Sobre todo, cuando le habló al oído, con esa voz varonil y aterciopelada, que había sido una suave caricia para su sentido auditivo. Podía decir que ese hombre tenía sus armas de seducción bien guardas.

— _¡Rin! No me digas que no has probado el néctar de los Dioses._

—Para nada, que cosas dices Jakotsu.

— _Si se te presenta la oportunidad, aprovecha. Que muy pocas mujeres han tenido la dicha de estar enredadas entre las sabanas de ese Demonio Sexual._

—Qué cosas dices —rió—. Vamos, podrías preguntarle a tu hermano sobre la confirmación.

— _Voy que vuelo, querida. No me cortes la llamada._

—Ok.

Aun con el teléfono pegado a su oído, no puedo evitar pensar en las palabras de Jakotsu.

Lo más atrevido y sensual que había visto en Sesshōmaru, fue el susto que le dio esa noche. Pero de ahí, no había visto a su jefe ningún tipo de interés por alguna mujer o mostrar algún acto seductor para conseguir algo.

Siendo amiga de Inuyasha, se había percatado que tenía un lado sensual muy travieso. Cuando se empeñaba en conseguir algo por parte de Kagome, éste usaba esa estampa de hombre salvaje y sensual. Una faceta que parecía hacer ceder a su prometida ante tales encantos sexuales.

Incluso llegó a notarlo en Inutaishō. Cuando llegaba a ir Izayoi a la oficina, se dio cuenta de lo terriblemente sensual que era Inutaishō, pero este en vez de usarlo para conseguir algo de su esposa, lo hacía por el puro gusto de ver sonrojada a su mujer. Un acto que aún le parecía encantador.

— _Querida._

—¿Sí? —Salió de golpe de sus pensamientos.

— _Mi hermanito ha dicho que sigue en pie. Así que ahí estaremos, amor._

—¿Vas a ir?

— _Por supuesto, no me voy a perder la oportunidad de ver de nuevo a Sesshōmaru_ —rió—. _Entonces te dejo, porque debo alistarme para semejante encuentro. ¡Bye!_

Rin se quedó muda al escuchar cuando el hombre le colgó, pero la sorpresa paso para dar paso a una sonrisa. Al menos no sería una cita aburrida si se encontraba ahí Jakotsu. Sin duda lo iba a disfrutar.

~O~

Durante el trayecto, Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar ver de soslayo a su acompañante. Desde que salieron de la oficina tenía esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, era como si no se cansara de estar siempre sonriente.

 _¿Cuál era la razón?_

No tenía idea. Pero lo de lo que sí estaba consiente, es que haberle ordenado que usara un atuendo más presentable, podía notar que dejaba de verse como una niña, para dar paso a la mujer que era en verdad.

El conjunto gris la hacía verse más seria y atractiva. Más por esa falda que ceñía su atractivo más notorio, esa amplía cadera y torneadas piernas. En sí, Rin tenía un cuerpo más al estilo occidental que oriental.

—Señor.

La miró de nuevo de soslayo y dejó que prosiguiera.

—Hakudōshi aceptó el platicar con usted.

—¿Es confiable?

—Puede estar seguro de ello —afirmó con confianza.

Había sido idea de Rin el buscar apoyo en Hakudōshi, que si bien, era pariente de Naraku, este distaba mucho de apreciar a su primo. Podría decirse que tienen una enemistad jurada. Y le resultó que, Rin es muy buena amiga de ese sujeto y su hermana Kanna.

—Más te vale que así sea, Honjō.

Pero sólo recibió una sonrisa por parte de la secretaria.

—Señor, hemos llegado. —Anunció Jaken, quien manejaba el auto.

—Aguarda aquí —abrió la puerta del coche—. No quiero que te muevas por ningún motivo, Jaken.

—Sí, señor Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru terminó por salir del coche y fue ayudar a Rin a salir de éste, a lo cual accedió sin rechistar.

Al tenerla así de cerca, se percató que aquellos tacones que usaba y esa melena sujetada en la coleta alzada le daba mucha más altura.

 _¿Por qué no se arreglaba de esa manera más seguido?_

De esa forma podría sacar más provecho de lo que se imaginaba. Estaba más que seguro que varios empresarios mostrarían interés en ella, a pesar de ser sola una secretaria.

Pero el albino se regañó internamente en pensar en eso, al final de cuentas, a él poco le importaba.

—Rápido, Honjō.

—Sí, señor.

Al estar en el elevador, la vio moverse suavemente de un lado al otro, mientras musitaba con voz suave la estrofa de una canción. No era ruidosa, sólo él se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía. Pero no le molestaba, sea había acostumbrado a ello de manera rápida. El problema era cuando no lo hacía, de alguna manera lograba a ponerlo intranquilo.

Llegando al piso, fueron recibidos por uno de los meseros que los guiaron a su mesa, y anunciaron que ya los estaban esperando. Al visualizar a Bankotsu, se dio cuenta que no venía solo, sino que aquel sujeto le acompañaba.

 _Jakotsu, el acosador oficial de la bestia._

—Sesshōmaru —Bankotsu se levantó y saludó con una amplia sonrisa—. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, y de repente solicitas de mi presencia.

—No es por gusto —dijo cortante.

El pelinegro simplemente rió por el comentario, parecía causarle gracia la sinceridad del peliblanco.

—No esperaba menos de ti —viró su atención a la joven acompañante—. ¿Rin, eres tú?

—Hola, señor Inoue —le sonrió.

—Vaya, si me has dejado mudo. Te vez realmente guapa.

—Ah…

Sesshōmaru notó ninguna turbación por parte de Rin. Aunque Bankotsu le halagó abiertamente, ésta no parecía mostrar ni un rastro de sonrojo. Cosa que solamente había visto que su padre e Inuyasha habían logrado.

—Hermanito, no empieces acosar a Rin —intervino Jakotsu—. No querrás hacer enojar a lindo de Sessh, por acosar a su secretaria.

El albino le miro rápidamente con el cejo fruncido. No solamente por la manera en que ese tipo se atrevía a llamarlo, sino por su estúpido comentario referente a la secretaria.

La risa de Bankotsu logró llamar su atención de nuevo. Simplemente, Sesshōmaru no le veía la gracia al asunto.

—No creo que a mi estimado Sesshōmaru, le moleste que coquetee un poco con la hermosa Rin, ¿o sí?

Los orbes azules desafiaron a los dorados, los cuales recobraron su serenidad, y no les dio importancia a las palabras escupidas por Bankotsu. Pero si hizo algo que ni el mismo se esperó.

Cogió a Rin de la cintura y la hizo tomar lugar a su lado izquierdo, exactamente en el asiento cercano a Jakotsu.

Pudo sentir la mirada los tres sobré de él, cada uno viéndolo de manera diferente, pero no podía ignorar la intensa mirada marrón estaba fija en él, llena de asombro.

—Estamos aquí por negocios, no para que flirtees con mi secretaria.

—Ok, cero juegos —cedió Bankotsu—. Tomen asiento y empecemos con esto.

Sesshōmaru no tardó en ofrecerle el asiento a Rin, quien accedió rápidamente, pero bastante incomoda por la insistente mirada de los hermanos Inoue, algo que incluso le desagrado a él.

El mesero tomó sus órdenes y partió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Así quedando de nuevo sólo los cuatro.

—Muy bien, entremos en materia —los ojos azules miraron con insistencia a Sesshōmaru.

—Es sobre Naraku Ootori.

Lo que obtuvo fue que se ampliara la sonrisa de Bankotsu Inoue. Y no era para menos, Bankotsu tenía asuntos pendientes con Naraku, por ello no sería capaz de rechazar la propuesta que le tenía.

La comida había transcurrido entre la plática de ambos hombres. Rin había interferido muy poco y Jakotsu no parecía entender que era lo que esos dos estaban hablando.

—Ser la carnada para tu trampa, no me resulta nada agradable —comentó Bankotsu, quien apoyó su rostro en su mano derecha—. Sin embargo, es bastante interesante tu plan —volvió a sonreír—. Esto me hace ganar no solamente la satisfacción de ver en la miseria a ese bastardo, sin duda también me llevaré un buen negocio contigo. ¿Dónde firmo?

Rin no podía creer que Bankotsu, se prestó a ser parte del plan sin siquiera meditarlo. En verdad Naraku le había jugado tan mal al hombre de larga trenza, como para ser una pieza más para su jefe.

—Honjō.

—Sí.

Sacó rápidamente del maletín el contrato que, había preparado minuciosamente Sesshōmaru para Bankotsu.

Ella había leído sólo una parte de ello, pero al estar en el auto y con el hombre a su lado, no le dio esa libertad.

Lo extendió al pelinegro, quien rápidamente sujetó el documento mientras le regalaba una atractiva sonrisa.

 _¿En verdad estaba coqueteando con ella?_

Se preguntó Rin, pero en vez de incomodarla le hacía gracia. Sabía muy bien que Bankotsu sólo lo hacía para molestar. No era necesario ser un genio, para saber que tenía el mismo humor que su hermano Jakotsu.

—Rin… —Le llamó Jakotsu.

Se acercó a él, para poder escuchar lo que le pretendía susurra. Que sin duda sería algo fuera del trato de los dos hombres.

—¿Sí?

—¿Segura que no tienes nada que ver con el sexy de Sessh?

—Ya te dije que no —le miró seria—. No entiendo tu terquedad por ese tema.

—Es que en verdad serías muy estúpida sino aprovechas la oportunidad.

—¿Cuál oportunidad?

Rin estaba más que pérdida, no entendía la insistencia de Jakotsu porque se liara con su jefe.

 _¿Cómo pretendía que hiciera eso? ¡Era su jefe!_

Ella jamás se metería con un superior, y menos con Sesshōmaru.

—La que tienes en frente y no la vez —suspiró—. Sí que necesitas lentes.

—Honjō.

La secretaria no tardo en poner toda su atención en su jefe, quien ya estaba de pie y le entregaba los documentos que ya estaban firmados por Bankotsu.

Los cogió rápido y los guardó en el maletín, para después levantarse. Ya era la hora de partir.

—Jakotsu, también nos retiramos.

—Ok, hermano.

Los cuatro tomaron el mismo camino, los dos hombres por delante. Mientras ella y Jakotsu les seguían con un paso más calmo.

El afeminado hombre empezó a contarle sobre algunas de las pasarelas que ha realizado recientemente, y que tenía planes de realizar una para la temporada de invierno. En donde salió a relucir el nombre de Kikyo, con quien competía constantemente por obtener el título del mejor diseñador de la temporada.

Al llegar al estacionamiento subterráneo del club, todo se torció en un instante. Sintió una mano tocándole el trasero y al mirar a su lado, era nada más que la mano de Jakotsu que la toqueteaba bastante asombrado.

—¡Jakotsu! —Gritó con fuerza y apartándose de golpe de él.

Los dos hombres miraron hacia donde se encontraban.

Rin se estaba cubriendo el trasero con el maletín, mientras Jakotsu miraba su mano, con la boca abierta formando una perfecta O.

—¡Oh por Dios! —Exclamó asombrado Jakotsu—. ¡Si es tu culo!

—¡Claro que es mío! ¿Qué pensabas? —Aún seguía asombrada por atrevimiento del hombre «gay».

—Entiende mi curiosidad, querida. ¿Una japonesa con trasero? —Expresó como si esa escusa fuera entendible—. Pero ya veo que tú eres la excepción a la regla.

—Si tenías esa duda, me hubieras pedido el favor a mí, hermanito. —Intervino un divertido Bankotsu.

—Ahora que lo dices… —Jakotsu se calló abruptamente, al tener la mirada dorada sobre de él.

Rin sintió la mano de su jefe sujetándola del brazo acercándola a él, mientras tenía sus orbes doradas puestas en Jakotsu. Su expresión era tan fría que incluso a ella le asusto, a pesar de que no era a ella a quien miraba.

—Limítate a sólo tocar a tus modelos —dijo Sesshōmaru, con un tono amenazante—. Vamos, Honjō.

Rin no pudo decir nada, ya que fue jalada por Sesshōmaru, que si bien, no la sujetaba con fuerza, si era lo suficiente para hacerla caminar. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse de los hermanos Inoue.

Al llegar al auto, el albino no tardó en abrirle la puerta y darle el paso al vehículo. Ella asintió más por inercia, que por aceptar el gesto. No entendía que pasaba, pero el ambiente se había vuelto tan denso, que incluso sintió que le costaba respirar.

Vio entrar a su jefe, que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla, se veía bastante molesto. Realmente no esperaba que éste reaccionara de esa manera por la imprudencia de Jakotsu, ni siquiera se sentía agraviada por la osadía del modisto.

—Honjō te dará la dirección.

Tanto Jaken como Rin miraron a su jefe, para después mirarse entre ellos. El pequeño hombre sólo suspiró y esperó las órdenes de Rin, quien bajó la mirada, al saber que su jefe estaba enfadado con ella.

~O~

Llegaron a un establecimiento bastante grande de computación. Donde vendían dichos aparatos y trabajaban en reparaciones.

Rin entró al lugar rápidamente, para ir directamente a una chica albina, de piel casi trasparente y a la cual abrazó con mucho afecto.

—¡Me da gusto verte de nuevo, Kanna!

—Rin.

Sesshōmaru tenía entendido que la hermana menor de Hakudōshi Ootori, tenía un gran problema de anemia.

Siendo sólo ellos dos, después del fallecimiento de su padre, Hakudōshi se encargó de su hermana, la paga del tratamiento y medicamentos de la chica. Pero ahora que lo veía, podía entender que el caso era bastante grave.

La chica no tenía color, inclusos sus ojos eran pálidos, se veía pequeña y débil. Parecía una niña, a pesar de que tenía la misma edad que Rin.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

—Bien —contestó con modula voz, que fue difícil de escuchar para Sesshōmaru—. ¿Buscan a mi hermano?

Rin asintió con su cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a Kanna, que a la vez lo miraba a él.

—Está en la bodega —le informó—. Le llamaré.

Pero no fue necesario, Hakudōshi no tardó en atravesar la puerta que quedaba detrás del mostrador donde se encontraba Kanna.

—Ya están aquí —dijo secamente, pero no tardó en acercarse y abrazar a Rin—. Me alegra verte, aunque no sea una visita de amigos.

—Lo siento —sonrió apenada Rin—. He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente.

Hakudōshi no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirar a Sesshōmaru, que no tardó en sentir la hostilidad que el chico albino desprendía hacia él. Tampoco esperaba menos de éste, a pesar de que era mucho menor que él.

—Kanna —le habló dulcemente a su hermana—. Tengo que atenderlos, ¿puedes cubrirme por un rato?

—Sí.

—Bien —Le sonrió a su hermana, para después mirarlo a él y a Rin—. Síganme.

Sesshōmaru siguió los pasos de Rin y Hakudōshi, que caminaban a la par, sin duda eran amigos. Según lo que la secretaria le dijo, es que los conoció en la universidad y desde entonces son amigos, pero que ella supo que eran parientes de Naraku, cuando ella comenzó a trabajar para su padre.

—Tomen asiento.

Les ofreció unas sillas metálicas que estaban en la bodega, en donde había una gran cantidad de cajas repletas de PC.

Tomaron asiento, Sesshōmaru y Hakudōshi no se dejaron de ver, era como una guerra desafiante entre los dos.

El chico albino mostraba toda su desconfianza hacia él, pero este ya tenía la manera de hacerlo doblegar ante su petición.

—Accedí a esta charla sólo porque me lo pidió Rin. Así que yo no puedo garantizarte nada, Sesshōmaru.

—¿Naraku no te ayuda con el tratamiento de tu hermana?

No sólo sintió la penetrante mirada enfadada de Hakudōshi, sino la de Rin, quien mostraba estupor por la manera tan ácida de tomar el tema.

—Yo no necesito nada de ese tipo.

—Ya veo —siguió fijando toda su atención en el peliblanco—. Pero es obvio que necesitas de apoyo económico para el tratamiento. Ya que dudo que este trabajo te dé más que sólo lo básico. Sobre todo, porque no pudiste terminar la universidad por la enfermedad de tu hermana y el fallecimiento de tu padre. ¿O me equivoco?

—Señor…

—Silencio, Honjō. —Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

—Y supongo que tú me ofrecerás el dinero que necesito, ¿pero a cambio de qué?

Sesshōmaru no pudo reprimir su sonrisa, Hakudōshi era bastante listo y astuto como para amedrentarlo. Así que no había manejado mal sus cartas al entrar por el lado más vulnerable, Kanna.

—¿Qué tan bueno eres para obtener información?

—El mejor, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

—Quiero que cheques las cuentas de Naraku y lo mantengas vigilado. A cambio, yo pagare el tratamiento para tu hermana.

Hakudōshi guardó silencio, se quedó pensativo ante la propuesta lanzada. Estaba seguro de que el joven hombre estaba evaluando lo bueno y lo malo de aceptar algo así.

—¿Qué garantía me das de que mi hermana no saldrá involucrada en todo esto?

—Naraku no tiene interés en su familia, y mucho menos en ustedes. Por lo tanto, ambos no entran en su radar. —Miró de reojo a Rin, que no lo había dejado de ver—. Usaremos otros medios para poder hacernos llegar lo que a ambos nos interesa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no sospechará?

—Naraku estará más ocupado en otras cosas, que en ver que es lo que hace sus dos desamparados primos.

—Aun así, quiero protección para mi hermana.

—La tendrás —le aseguró.

—¿Qué tipo de información es la que necesitas?

Sesshōmaru sonrió por sus adentros.

Cuando Rin le comentó que Hakudōshi era bueno obteniendo información mediante la red, mostró inmediato interés en el joven hombre. Aunque fue en ese mismo día en que buscó la seguridad, al cuestionar a Rin si su amigo era confiable o no. Después de todo, era un Ootori más.

~O~

Después de haber terminado la visita con Hakudōshi, no se sintió del todo segura de lo que estaba pasando. Su jefe tomó una actitud poco agradable desde lo que ocurrió con Jakotsu, y la manera osca de tomar ventaja sobre Hakudōshi por la enfermedad de Kanna, le hizo recordar que su jefe era un demonio.

Miró la hora, sólo faltaba quince minutos para la hora de salida, pero no quería irse con ese amargo sabor de boca. Así que se levantó rápidamente y vio las grandes puertas de la oficina.

No pensó ni siquiera en pedir autorización para entrar, abrió una de las puertas y se adentró al despacho de Sesshōmaru.

Al instante se pegó a la puerta, su cuerpo se había petrificado. Tenía aquel par de iris dorados mirándola con una ceja alzada, mientras con los dedos de su mano derecha sostenía un cigarrillo que desprendía un nítido humo.

Ella no gustaba de la nicotina, pero tampoco atacaba a las personas que lo consumían.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Kōga, Ayame, Hakudōshi y en su tiempo el mismo Inutaishō, eran de las personas allegadas que se cargaban tal vicio. Pero verlo ahora en Sesshōmaru, le dio una sensación totalmente extraña, más al ver que éste llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios, para enseguida exhalar el humo con tal elegancia, que le hizo sudar frío. En eso entendió las referencias de Jakotsu hacia Sesshōmaru.

 _Su jefe era un hombre atractivo y provocativo, y apenas se había percatado de ello._

—¿Piensas hablar o quedarte pegada a la puerta?

La voz del hombre en quien pensaba fue quien la sacó de su trance.

 _¿Qué diablos le pasaba?_

Rin se negaba en pensar en su jefe cómo un candidato para liberar su estrés sexual. No podía pensar en eso.

—Yo quería saber… —Se mordió la lengua al no tener nada claro de lo que pretendía decir.

—Ya te puedes retirar, Honjō.

—¡No es eso! —Gritó al momento de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

Sesshōmaru dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero, esperando a que dijera el motivo por la cual se encontraba ahí. En estos momentos, Sesshōmaru no se veía con ánimos de aguantar a nadie.

—¿Va querer que mañana venga vestida igual que hoy?

Todo ruido existente enmudeció de golpe, Sesshōmaru mostró un dejo de sorpresa ante la pregunta. Mientras Rin, se quedó estática en su lugar, con la cara baja y el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

Estaba perdida mirando el suelo que pisaba, no entendía porque pregunto semejante idiotez. Eso no era lo que ella quería saber.

Pero su jefe no respondió nada y tampoco la secretaria se animaba a verlo, estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza.

 _¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle algo así a su jefe?_

 _Eso había sido demasiado sugerente de su parte._

Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la mano de su jefe sujetarle la barbilla, obligándola a que levantara su rostro y lo mirara. No se dio cuenta en el momento en que este dio camino hacia ella.

Su rostro seguía tan imperturbable, los dorados ojos se clavaron en los marrones. Podía sentir la calidez que aquella mano desprendía, y su olfato se llenó del aroma varonil de Sesshōmaru, ligeramente modificado por el humor de la nicotina, pero aun así no le desagradaba en absoluto.

—Sorpréndeme, Honjō —le dijo con voz calma. Su mano se deslizo hacia el cuello de Rin, atrayéndola y provocando que sus alientos chocaran entre si—. Más no quiero otro accidente como en la tarde, ¿te ha quedado claro?

—Sí.

Rin no se sentía nerviosa al tenerlo tan cerca, ni mucho menos apenada. Había algo en Sesshōmaru Takashima, que provocaba que tal acercamiento entre los dos le pareciera agradable y placentero. Lograba hacerla sentir una mujer atractiva ante esos hermosos ojos ámbares, aunque sólo fuera producto de su imaginación.

—Retírate de una vez —se alejó de ella—. Mañana te quiero media hora antes, tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente.

—Sí, señor —hizo una reverencia—. Hasta mañana.

Y sin más que decir, partió de la oficina de su jefe. Al estar fuera, fue hasta su escritorio donde se apoyó.

Una corta risa escapó de su boca, eso había sido lo más estúpido que había hecho hasta la fecha en su trabajo, pero al menos no provocó la ira de su jefe.

Tenía que calmarse y no mezclar las ideas de los demás con el trabajo. No quería cometer ninguna clase de tontería de la cual arrepentirse después.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les agrade, y les entretenga más que el anterior. Hago lo necesario para que sea de su disfrute y puedan explayarse todo lo que necesiten referente a la historia.

Ya sabe, si tienen alguna crítica por el escrito, es bien recibido en la caja de comentarios. Eso me ayudara a mejorar cada día.

Siendo todo, los dejo, y nos estamos leyendo ;D


	8. Cuando el pasado modifica el futuro I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Capítulo editado.**

* * *

 **Cuando el pasado modifica el futuro I**

Rin se sentía excelente, el domingo pintaba muy bien. El clima era cálido, pero con una ligera brisa que hacía más fresco el ambiente. Para la pelinegra era el día perfecto para salir y distraerse un poco, a pesar de que lo pasaría sola.

—Ah-Un —se acercó a la enorme pecera que estaba al costado de la entrada del apartamento—. Cuiden la casa, ¿vale?

Dentro de las paredes de cristal se encontraba a lo que Rin, hablaba con mucho cariño.

Eran dos grandes iguanas, que descansaban en las ramas que servían de adorno.

Ah, era de un color verde muy vivo; mientras Un era de un color verde oliva. Ambos eran las mascotas de Rin.

—Les prometo traerles un aperitivo como recompensa.

Rápidamente se colocó las sandalias color beige, cogió las llaves del pequeño cuenco de madera. Se miró por última vez, al espejo que estaba al lado derecho de la puerta.

Vestía un blusón beige con letras negras estampadas y un short corto de mezclilla. Su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta y con las puntas onduladas. Se había maquillado levemente. No estaba mal para pasar una tarde sola.

Suspiró desanimada, tuvo la mala suerte de que Kōga apartó a Ayame para ese día. Por lo cual, no le quedó más alternativa que vagar sola por la ciudad.

Había pensado también en Inuyasha. Pero por lo general, todos los domingos se los dedicaba a Kagome, así que no era una opción. Y sus demás amigos, parecían tener sus propios planes.

—Maldita soledad —masculló.

Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro con fuerza, no se amargaría tan bello día con eso. Había vivido tanto tiempo en soledad, que esto no debía representar mucho para ella.

Rin sin duda era una chica fuerte e independiente.

Con el animó desbordando por todo su ser, abrió decidida la puerta y, dio marcha hacia fuera.

 _Ese sería un gran día para ella._

Guardó sus llaves en su bolso negro, sacó los auriculares que ya estaban conectados a su móvil, se los colocó y le dio play.

La música no podía faltarle, era esencial para la joven mujer. Y con todo entusiasmo dio paso hacia su destino.

Bajó las escaleras al ritmo de la música, llegando al pórtico del edificio, en donde se despidió con un movimiento de su mano del conserje del lugar, a lo que el viejo hombre asintió de igual manera y con una sonrisa.

Rin era muy famosa en el edificio, había entablado muy buena relación con cada uno de sus vecinos, ella siempre había preferido tenerlos de su parte. Era la manera de evitar problemas innecesarios.

Caminó con calma, la estación del metro está a cinco cuadras de su hogar, pero ese día no tenía prisa, apenas sería la una de la tarde. Por lo tanto, el tumulto de gente no estaría presente, como era costumbre entre semana.

Rin tenía presente que, con sus ahorros podía hacerse de un auto, para no tener que batallar con el recorrido de casa al trabajo y viceversa. Pero no se animaba, por el simple hecho de que no sabía manejar.

Sus amigos se habían ofrecido a enseñarle, para que pasara el examen y sacara su licencia. Aun así, se negó totalmente. La sola idea le daba pavor. Aun no llegaba a entender el porqué de su temor, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Llegó a la estación y compró su pase, y al llegar a la estación que la llevaría a su destino, se mostró contenta a ver que el metro se hizo presente al instante. Esperaba que su suerte no se terminara.

Entró al vagón y se sujetó del tubo de la entrada. No gustaba distanciarse mucho de la puerta de salida y se sujetaba de los agarra-manos inferiores, ya que no alcanzaba las agarraderas. Ese era uno de los motivos por lo cual odiaba ser tan baja.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su alrededor, lo bueno de vivir en un país como Japón, era que la mayoría de las mujeres y hombres eran bastante bajos de estatura. Así que ese complejo no era algo que le molestara seguido.

Ahora que lo meditaba, ella estaba rodeada de personas altas, sobre todo en el trabajo.

Los Takashima eran realmente altos, el tener genes alemanes les hacía resaltar entre el resto de la población.

Inutaishō y Sesshōmaru se veían igual de altos, Inuyasha era un poco más bajo. Pero aun así los tres rayaban en lo extraordinario.

Era verdad que había japoneses altos, pero ellos pasaban de los límites establecidos. Podía estar segura de que Inuyasha estaba cerca del metro noventa, mientras que sus mayores pasaban del metro noventaicinco. Eran dos grandes torres humanas.

—Lo que daría por ser alta.

—¿Eh?

Rin volteó a su lado, al ver a una chica que le miraba extrañada, dándose cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

Sonrió tontamente y volvió su vista hacia frente, no quería que le vieran como una loca por hablar sola. Aunque podía justificar el hablar por teléfono, al tener los auriculares puestos.

 _Que más daba, no la volvería a ver._

Llegando a la estación indicada, rápidamente salió del vagón, dando camino a la gran ciudad.

Tokio era una ciudad grande, con una gran cantidad de centros de entretenimientos y tiendas en las cuales podías adquirir cualquier cosa.

Rin no tenía un recorrido establecido, se dejaría llevar por lo que más le llamara la atención en el trayecto. Simplemente buscaba distracción y, si se podía, tal vez compraría algo que le gustara.

Lo primero que vio, fue una tienda veterinaria. La joven mujer era amante de los animales, sobre todo los exóticos —lo cual justificaba el par de iguanas—, le parecían mucho más interesantes. Aunque tampoco podía negarse que gustaba de los perros y felinos.

—Buen…buen d…día —le saludó un chico, que tenía las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

—Buen día —sonrió.

—Yo…yo…necesita, digo…

Rin no pudo evitar el sonreírle al chico —que no pasaba de quince— se veía bastante nervioso y apenado. Quizás era su primer día de trabajo o no acostumbraba a tratar con chicas.

—Por el momento no, sólo estoy viendo —le informó sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Estoy a su…a su…servicio.

—Gracias.

El chico de cabellos castaños se alejó de ella con velocidad.

La pelinegra simplemente alzó sus hombros y dio camino hacia el área que siempre veía primero en ese tipo de lugares. Entre cristales pudo ver una enorme tarántula.

Antes de tener a Ah y Un, ella estaba en busca de tener una mascota, pero una que no requiriera tanto de su atención, ya que su trabajo era algo absorbente.

Ayame había estado de acuerdo, pero esta se negó rotundamente cuando Rin, tuvo como primera opción una tarántula. Ya que la pelirroja le dio la excusa de que podía escapar de su sitio y matarlas. Para Rin, era una gran tontería, pero era obvio que su amiga les tenía miedo a las arañas.

Así que no le quedó de otra que desistir de tener una, o cualquiera otra que tuviera mandíbulas peligrosas o fueran ponzoñosas.

Al final, terminó obteniendo a Ah y Un, los cuales le parecieron encantadores a pesar de que Ayame critico su mal gusto por las mascotas.

Caminó entre los estantes y se encontró con una gran jaula, en donde se encontraba dormido un pequeño cachorro.

Ella desconocía de razas de los caninos, pero este daba la pinta de ser uno grande y de los que daban miedo. Pero ahora siendo un pequeño, no daba esa impresión.

Era blanco y algo esponjado, sus orejas eran puntiagudas y su hocico alargado, terminando con una nariz negra y húmeda.

—Hola pequeño.

El perro simplemente abrió su parpado y dejó ver su hermoso ojo café, el cual era tan claro que daba reflejos dorados. Pero éste volvió a cerrarlo, para seguir durmiendo.

 _¿Qué clase de perro era ese?_

Jamás en la vida de Rin, se había topado con un perro que no corriera por un par de caricias, mientras movía su cola de la felicidad.

 _Ese cachorro era un amargado._

—Así que eres un chico serio, ah… —El cachorro siguió ignorándola.

En ese momento no pudo evitar en pensar en Sesshōmaru.

La insignia de la familia Takashima, era un gran perro blanco, por lo cual la familia era relacionada con los perros.

No por algo apodaban a Inutaishō como el _Perro Comandante_. A pesar de ello, ese pequeño cachorro le dio más parecido a su nuevo jefe, por la manera de ignorarla y por aquella intensa mirada que le mostro por unos segundos. Era inevitable el que no riera por tal comparación.

—Sin duda, serías la mascota indicada para el señor Sesshōmaru —le dijo al perro—. Aunque dudo que éste guste de los animales.

Suspiró y se alejó de la jaula, era mejor que no perdiera tanto tiempo en una sola tienda.

Así que fue al mostrador en donde se encontraba el chico que la recibió y una mujer, quien parecía ser su madre. A la cual le pidió algunas cosas para sus dos pequeños compañeros que le esperaban en casa.

Terminando su visita en la tienda de mascotas, siguió su camino con lentitud, le gustaba ver con detenimiento las tiendas que estaban a su paso, y a veces, se daba el lujo de detenerse y mirar un poco más lo que había detrás de las estanterías.

Llegó a uno de los centros comerciales más grandes, le gustaba que un sólo sitio tuviera de todo lo que puede encontrar por la calle.

Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, en donde podía encontrar tiendas —en su mayoría— de ropa. No era una fan de comprar ropa por el simple hecho de que podía. Pero si le gustaba ver los diferentes diseños. Aparte, jamás tenía suerte al comprar ropaje.

Su gran problema eran su cadera y trasero, el cual no entraba con las medidas más utilizadas en un país, en donde la mayoría de su población era muy delgada y tenían medidas pequeñas. Siempre terminaba por ir al área extra grande, y no faltaba la vendedora o clientas que le decían «gorda» entre murmullos.

Paró en seco al ver unos mallones negros.

Ella sabía que no era gorda, realmente pesaba lo indicado. Que su cuerpo fuera curvilíneo, en vez de un cuerpo escurrido, era totalmente diferente.

Incluso, sus amigos le subían la vanidad, cuando le decían que tenía el cuerpo que todo hombre gustaba ver en una mujer.

Según Miroku, ella tenía las medidas de una estrella porno, sólo que en tamaño Pettitte, algo que aún le seguía dando mucha risa.

—Rin.

La pelinegra escuchó claro, a pesar de aun tener los cascos en sus oídos.

Volteó atrás suyo y se encontró con Midoriko Hara, que le estaba regalando esa dulce sonrisa que tanto le gusto a Rin.

—Señora Midoriko —hizo una rápida reverencia y le sonrió—. Que gusto el topármela por acá.

—Sí, es una agradable coincidencia —dio la razón a Rin—. ¿Estás sola?

—Sí —miró a todas partes y prosiguió—. Por lo visto, tampoco tiene acompañante.

—Así es —asintió—. Por lo general, vengo sola cuando asisto a este tipo de lugares.

—Ya veo.

—Pero esta vez, no me haría ningún daño el tener compañía —vio directamente a Rin—. A menos que tengas algo que hacer.

—No, para nada —dijo alegre—. Para mi será un placer pasar tiempo a su lado.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Rin.

La pelinegra sonrió contenta, sin duda ese era su día. El pasar la tarde con Midoriko Hara, le parecía la mejor de las suertes.

Esa atracción que sentía por la mujer era una sensación que no podía explicar, pero si le daban la oportunidad de gozar de su presencia, no la desaprovecharía.

—Entremos, tengo algunas cosas que comprar en esta tienda.

—Sí.

Ambas recorrieron la tienda y otras más que se encontraron a su paso. En algunas llegaron a comprar, aunque para Rin, fue bastante incomodo que Midoriko pagara también lo suyo. Que si bien, le insistió bastante diciéndole que ella traía con que pagar, la mujer mayor no se doblegó y terminó pagando todo.

Avergonzada aceptó las cosas, más por la insistencia de la mujer.

—¿Qué tal si paramos un poco y comemos algo? —Sugirió Midoriko.

—Está bien.

Amabas tomaron camino hacia el área donde se encontraban los restaurantes y buffet. Y para sorpresa de Rin, Midoriko pidió el comer en un pequeño establecimiento de sopas de fideo. Lo bueno, es que no fue sólo ella quien se sorprendió el ver a tan elegante mujer en ese sitio.

No era para menos, con aquel elegante vestido rosa con negro, que entallaba muy bien la esbelta figura de la mujer, con los zapatos de tacón de la misma tonalidad del rosa del vestido y, para terminar el bolso negó de marca, junto con las bolsas donde se encontraba sus compras. Cualquier se apantallaría de ver a una mujer de ese estatus en un puesto así.

Tomaron asiento en una de las mesas para dos personas, que estaban retiradas de la caja y la puerta principal. En donde fueron rápidamente atendidas.

—¿Sueles venir por aquí? —Cuestionó Midoriko.

—No, realmente vengo cuando mi amiga viene —contestó al terminar el trago que le dio a su té—. Pero este día quise hacer una excepción.

—¿Tienes novio?

Rin se quedó en silenció, no pudo evitar en recordar a Kohaku.

Desde el incidente que tuvo, y que fue asistida por Sesshōmaru. Había dejado de pensar en él por su propio bien. Pero ahora que Midoriko le cuestionaba tal cosa, no se sentía tan habitada como aquella vez.

—No —le sonrió—. Vivo en la soltería.

—Es extraño que una mujer tan linda como tú, no tenga pareja.

—No tengo suerte en cuestiones del corazón —dijo con cierto dramatismo burlesco.

—Ojalá encuentres al hombre indicado para ti —expresó con seriedad—. Vivir en la soltería, a la larga no es muy placentero.

Rin prestó atención a las palabras de Midoriko, ya que no conocía mucho de la mujer, así que no sabía si esta estaba casada o si tenía hijos.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero… —Se armó de valor—… ¿Usted no tiene familia?

—Jamás me case, y nunca preste interés en tener hijos —habló con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, aunque era bastante amarga—. No me arrepiento de no tener hijos, pero sí de no haberme establecido con alguien.

»No importa lo mucho que la soledad pueda llegar a gustarte, llegará el día en el que te das cuenta, la falta que hace el tener un compañero de vida. Con el cual puedas platicar de tus alegrías y angustias. Con quien puedas compartir las comidas del diario y escuchar el: _¿Qué tal te fue en este día?_ —Miró fijamente a Rin—. Con quien puedas vivir el último día de tu vida.

»El espació que le corresponde a una pareja, no la puede llenar ni siquiera tus amigos más cercanos, ni mucho menos tu familia. Ya que el amor que puede haber entre dos personas es muy diferente a la que te pueden ofrecer los demás.

—Entiendo —bajó la mirada—. Pero ¿por qué jamás se casó? Dudo mucho que no tuviera un montonal de pretendientes.

—Durante gran parte de mi juventud, el pase dentro de un internado para mujeres en Londres. Cuando salí, aún no se me fue permitido el volver a Japón. Y durante mi trayecto en aquel país, me fue difícil entablar alguna relación con algún hombre. Estaba tan centrada en otras cosas, que deje del lado el amor —sonrió—. Aparte, los ingleses no eran de mi gusto.

—¿Entonces jamás se enamoró? —Preguntó interesada.

Midoriko se quedó pensativa, quería ser sincera con la joven mujer, después de todo, no tenía nada que ocultar.

—Te contaré del único hombre que me ha interesado. ¿Te parece?

—¡Claro! —Aceptó emocionada, apoyando los codos en la mesa, para así apoyar su barbilla entre sus manos.

—Cuando tenía treintaitrés años, se realizó una fiesta muy importante en Londres. En donde no sólo se encontraba gente de la nobleza inglesa, sino también asistieron grandes empresarios de todo el mundo. Yo hice de compañía a mi padre, más por obligación que por placer.

»La fiesta era muy aburrida, las personas a mí alrededor sólo hablaban sobre negocios, mientras se regalaban sonrisas hipócritas y hablaban mal de los demás a sus espaldas. Era un ambiente tan tenso, que hasta mareos me entraron —tomó una bocanada de aire, y siguió—. Pero entre tanta gente basura, un hombre resaltó entre lo demás, no sólo por lo atractivo que era, sino porque era el único que mostraba una sonrisa sincera.

»Durante toda la noche, no pude deje de verlo y, cuando desaparecía de mi vista, lo buscaba rápidamente. Sin duda era el hombre de mis sueños, pero…la verdad es que no era así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hablo con él? ¿Él no era lo que aparentaba? ¿Le hizo algo?

Midoriko rió por las rápidas interrogantes lanzadas por Rin, quien estaba muy atenta a su historia.

—Había motivos por los cuales no lo convertían en el hombre ideal para mí. La primera, es que él ya tenía cuarentaiún años cuando lo conocí. La segunda, es que éste ya estaba felizmente casado, con la hermosa mujer que le acompañó en la velada, aparte que era padre de dos jóvenes chicos. Y la tercera, es que mi padre lo detestaba.

»Pero, aun así, no podía negar que me había hechizado de alguna forma. A tal grado, que hice hasta lo imposible para entablar una amistad que fue correspondida. Desde entonces, somos amigos. Y me ayudado en los momentos en los que más he necesitado del apoyo de alguien.

—¿Sigue enamorada de él? —Preguntó Rin, con cierta melancolía.

—Sí —suspiró—. Pero, aun así, es agradable el sólo tener su amistad. Verlo feliz con su familia, me hace sentir tranquila.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Lo conoces muy bien, ya que has trabajado para él.

Rin abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, ya que no era para menos.

Midoriko Hara estaba enamorada de Inutaishō Takashima, por más de dieciséis años.

—Pensé que te sorprenderías —dijo con tono irónico.

—Es que, realmente no… ¡Wow! —Exclamó—. ¿Y el señor Takashima no sabe de ello?

—No.

—Vaya.

Ambas guardaron silencio.

Rin estaba pensativa, no esperaba que Inutaishō fuera el amor imposible de la mujer que tiene en frente.

No se imaginaba lo difícil que debía ser para Midoriko, el saber que tenía tan secar al hombre que le cautivo, y que éste fuera ajeno a sus sentimientos. Se sintió mal por ella. Pero, aun así, su compañera sonreía.

—Espero y no se lo cuentes a nadie, Rin. Confió en ti.

—No se preocupe, de mí no saldrá ni pio —recorrió sus labios con dos de sus dedos, simulando que estos eran un cierre.

Algo que le causó gracia a la mujer mayor, que soltó una suave risa, la cual cubrió con la servilleta entre sus manos.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Dime.

—Si usted conoció al señor Takashima, cuando este tenía cuarentaiún años. Eso quiere decir, que éste ya estaba casado con la señora Izayoi y ya tenían a Inuyasha. Entonces, ¿usted no conoció a la madre del señor Sesshōmaru?

—Realmente, a la madre de Sesshōmaru ya la conocía desde antes. Pero no sabía que ésta había sido la esposa de Inutaishō, hasta después de que investigue quien era él.

—¿Y cómo la conoció? ¿Cómo se llama? —Preguntó mucho más entusiasmada.

—Por lo que veo, desconoces mucho de la vida de Sesshōmaru.

—Si hablamos en términos generales. Yo no conozco a mi jefe, sólo de manera superficial —fue sincera.

—¿Te interesa saber de él? —Espetó con una seria curiosidad.

—Cuando recién lo conocí, no —le informó—. Pero el ser ahora su secretaria, me gustaría entenderlo un poco más.

—He tratado muy poco a Sesshōmaru, pero supongo que lo que sé, será suficiente para ti.

Rin no dudo en asentir, tener un poco de conocimiento de _Demonio Blanco_ , podría ayudarle a entender un poco su manera de proceder.

—Sesshōmaru es hijo del primer matrimonio de Inutaishō. Su esposa fue nada más que la _Dama de Acero_ , Irasue Kaiser. La heredera universal de una de las empresas textileras alemanas más importarte a nivel internacional.

»Ellos se casaron por un arreglo que sus padres entablaron.

»Inutaishō tenía veintidós años e Irasue veintiuno. Según tengo entendido, el padre de Irasue quería que Inutaishō se hiciera cargo de su empresa. Ya que, en ese entonces, Irasue se dedicaba totalmente al mundo del modelaje. Pero su carrera tuvo una gran pausa, cuando a sus veintitrés años quedó embarazada —Respiró profundo y prosiguió—. Pero con la llegada de Sesshōmaru, las cosas no fueron buenas, porque recién cumplido su año, sus padres se divorciaron.

»Irasue regresó a Alemania, para hacerse cargo de la empresa de su padre, quien había fallecido junto con su esposa, hacia dos meses antes del cumpleaños de Sesshōmaru. Por consecuente, el niño se fue junto con ella, ya que Inutaishō no fue capaz de pelear por la patria potestad de su hijo. Por el hecho que su primogénito necesitaría más de su madre, que dé él durante gran parte de su crecimiento.

—Eso debió ser difícil para la señora Kaiser —Comentó Rin.

—No creo que pensarías igual, si la conocieras.

—¿Por qué? —La intriga volvió a Rin.

—Irasue Kaiser hace honor a su apodo.

—¿ _Dama de Acero?_ —Cuestionó, al no estar segura de que así la había nombrado Midoriko.

—Así es —sonrió con amargura—. Sesshōmaru heredo muchas de las características de su madre. Podría decirse, que Sesshōmaru es la versión masculina de Irasue.

—¿En serio?

Rin no podría creerlo, de sólo imaginarse la clase de mujer que era la madre de su jefe, la piel se le helaba.

De alguna forma, la personalidad de Sesshōmaru en una mujer le parecía mucho más escalofriante. Pero también podía entender la manera de ser de éste.

Vivir junto a una mujer estoica y apática, no era el mejor ejemplo. Y si le agregaba que Inutaishō también era un empresario reconocido y poderoso, no había forma en que Sesshōmaru sacara una personalidad amable.

—Sí, aunque también puedo ver varias actitudes de Inutaishō en Sesshōmaru. Supongo que aún era bastante manipulable a los quince años.

—No entiendo.

—Sesshōmaru a sus quince años, fue a vivir con su padre.

—¿Y lo permitió la señora Kaiser? —No podía evitar su asombro.

—Supongo que sí. Al ser Sesshōmaru no sólo el heredero de Irasue, era el primogénito de Inutaishō y sin duda, el candidato más fuerte para hacerse del puesto de su padre. Al ser así, Sesshōmaru tenía más oportunidad de sobresalir al ser educado por Inutaishō, quien tenía más experiencia en el mundo de los negocios que Irasue.

—Qué manera de vivir tan tensa —murmuró con tristeza—. Tener esa responsabilidad desde muy pequeño, debió ser complicado.

—Por lo general, la gente piensa que las personas que nace en familias adineradas tenemos la vida arreglada —rió con ironía—. Pero la realidad es otra muy diferente, seguir los pasos de nuestros padres, la mayoría de las veces es una carga muy pesada, Rin.

Rin bajó la mirada, la melancolía le llegó de golpe. Si bien, no sabía con detalle lo que su jefe vivió, podía imaginarse lo difícil que debió ser para un niño, el manejar un divorcio y las presiones que cargaba por sólo ser el hijo de personas importantes, a pesar de que apenas estaba abriéndose paso en la vida.

 _Había juzgado muy mal a Sessh_ _ō_ _maru._

Él era un demonio, de eso no había duda, pero no lo fue por gusto, lo orillaron a convertirse en lo que era ahora. E Inutaishō había contribuido a esto, eso era lo que más le dolía admitir a la joven mujer.

—Pero supongo que son gajes del oficio —Midoriko trató de aminar la situación.

—¿Cómo conoció usted al señor Sesshōmaru? —Preguntó con una seriedad nada propia de Rin, por lo cual se ganó la mirada curiosa de Midoriko.

—Lo conocí en el funeral de mi padre. En aquel entonces, Sesshōmaru con tan sólo veintiséis años, ya ocupaba la vicepresidencia de la compañía y estaba comprometido con Kagura Ootori.

—¿Comprometido?

La joven mujer tenía entendido que ellos dos tuvieron algo que ver, pero desconocía que su relación hubiera sido tan seria, como estar comprometidos en matrimonio. Por lo cual no puedo evitar indagar más sobre el tema.

—¿Ellos llegaron a casarse?

—No —Midoriko la vio el interés de Rin, sobre ese tema en particular—, porque Sesshōmaru terminó su compromiso, después de un año en que habían formalizado dicha noticia.

—¿Conoce la razón de su separación? —La miro con insistencia.

—Lo desconozco.

Rin bajó la mirada, mientras sus dedos frotaban su barbilla con insistencia.

Ahora sabía que la relación de su jefe con la hermana de Naraku, fue seria. Con ello, aquel gusanito de la curiosidad despertó.

Realmente quería saber la razón por lo cual esos dos terminaron. Una de las ideas que se le cruzaron por la cabeza era Naraku.

 _Y si fue él, ¿qué es lo que hizo para que dicha unión no se diera?_

También recordó cuando Sango y Kagome le dijeron que, Sesshōmaru era el amor de Kagura. Pero también cabía la posibilidad de que el albino estuvo enamorado de ella, o de que aún lo estuviera.

 _¿Sessh_ _ō_ _maru ama a Kagura?_

—Rin.

La nombrada levantó la mirada y se encontró con los intensos ojos marrones de Midoriko, que ahora reflejaba una cierta molestia.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal?

Rin simplemente asintió, no sabía qué clase de cuestión le lanzaría la mujer frente a ella.

—¿Sientes algo por Sesshōmaru?

Rin parpadeó un par de veces, pero no mostró sorpresa alguna. Eso le recordó las indecorosas preguntas de Jakotsu.

—No.

—¿Estás segura, Rin? —Insistió, con su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—¿Puedo aconsejarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

—No te enamores de Sesshōmaru Takashima.

~O~

Rin estaba tirada en su cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Después de la charla que tuvo con Midoriko, ésta la dejó, dando como excusa de que tenía otros asuntos que atender.

Se había enterado de muchas cosas de la familia Takashima, en especial de Sesshōmaru. Pero, aun así, le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca.

Cuando Midoriko le aconsejó que no se enamorara de su jefe, la dejó desconcertada.

Rin no tenía ningún apegó sentimental hacia el frío hombre, no sólo porque tenía poco de conocerlo, sino porque distaba mucho de ser su hombre «ideal». Pero no pudo evitar el sentir un poco de empatía al saber —a medias—, la manera en la que tuvo que desarrollarse como persona.

De repente se irguió de golpe, quedando sentada en la cama y con sus ojos marrones fijos en la puerta de su habitación.

El altercado en el coctel y en la oficina, le hicieron vibrar.

Rin podía estar segura de no sentir amor o cariño hacia su jefe, pero eso no quitaba lo que si había logrado provocar algo en ella.

—Yo… —mordió su labio inferior— …me siento atraída por Sesshōmaru Takashima.

Su jefe le atraía sexualmente, de la manera más natural y grotesca de la palabra.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro cubriéndolo por completo y dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

Eso no podía ser posible, no podía tener tales deseos carnales con _ÉL_. No podía, simplemente se negaba a ello. A parte, no había garantía que él sintiera la misma atracción hacia Rin. Si bien, las dos veces en que se acercó a ella, habían sido estúpidas.

La primera fue para asustarla y la segunda para contrarrestar la pregunta que le hizo y que estaba fuera de lugar.

Sesshōmaru Takashima jamás se fijaría en una mujer cómo ella, ni siquiera para liberar estrés. Era una estúpida idea que tenía que borrar de su cabeza lo más rápido posible.

~O~

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Yo pensaba que no alcanzaría a publicar dentro de esta semana.

¡Es horrible estar sin Internet!

Pero bien, me hizo avanzar bastante con la historia, así que tuvo su lado bueno. Así que espero les guste este capítulo al igual que el anterior, que por lo visto Jakotsu, se ganó la admiración de todos. Logre el cometido xD

Y quiero agradecerles de nuevo a los que siguen la historia y siempre dejan su comentario, se los agradezco muchísimo. Eso me anima a continuar con esto.

Bueno ya los dejo, que debo continuar escribiendo, y en uno o dos días, subo el siguiente capítulo.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	9. Cuando el pasado modifica el futuro II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **Cuando el pasado modifica al futuro II**

Sesshōmaru se encontraba sentado en el sofá, viendo el amanecer por el cristal de la gran ventana. Con cada minuto transcurrido, el cielo se hacía más claro, dándole la sensación de que sería un buen domingo.

A pesar de ello, el albino se encontraba despierto desde muy temprano. Podía culpar a la costumbre o, a los problemas que no dejaban de reproducirse en su cabeza.

Tres personas eran las que no le permitían tener ningún tipo de descanso.

 _Rin Honj_ _ō_ _._

 _Naraku Ootori._

 _Midoriko Hara._

Y todos estaban relacionados entre sí.

Posó su intensa mirada ámbar, sobre las carpetas que están en la pequeña mesa central de madera.

Los tres expedientes, de los tres personajes que cada vez tomaban un rol importante en todo ese lio en el cual se encuentra sumergido.

Todos los archivos que él y Midoriko consiguieron de Naraku. Cada hoja contenía los pasos y movimientos que éste había realizado desde que su antecesor murió.

Seguido por la reciente investigación que realizo Jaken, ante la repentina aparición de Midoriko, acreditaba el ponerle una seria atención. Esa mujer oculta «algo», y su padre tenía conocimiento de ello. Pero era más que obvio que no podía recurrir a él, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo, y provocaría que terminara involucrándose en todo.

Por último, estaba Rin, la famosa secretaria de su padre, que le resultó ser la pieza clave de todo ese estúpido juego de poder.

Al final, no fue capaz de deshacerse de los datos que habían recolectado para él. No tuvo más alternativa que doblegarse y leer cada una de las letras plasmadas en las hojas de papel. Lo cual, le resultó más beneficioso de lo que creyó en un principio.

Centró toda su atención en una de las hojas, la cual estaba llena de letras y rayones que se cruzaban entre sí. Dichos garabatos eran las conjeturas y puntos importantes que, había encontrado de los personajes que estaba investigando.

Cogió el papel y fijó su atención en sus propias resoluciones. Que, si ahora les ponía más atención, no le parecían tan descabelladas, como cuando empezó a plasmarlas.

Rin Honjō era la propietaria de tres terrenos, de los cuales dos, son los más importantes. Dichos terrenos se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo interesante de ello, era que colindaban con el territorio de los Ootori.

La idea de que Naraku sintiera atracción por Rin, cambió, al saber, que hace veinticuatro años los inmuebles le pertenecieron a Onigumo Ootori. El cómo se hicieron de las tierras los padres de Rin, lo desconocía. Ya que tenía entendido que, la familia de la secretaria eran personas de clase media, así que no tenían los recursos de hacerse de propiedades que estaban totalmente fuera de su alcance. Por el momento, esa interrogante seguiría flotando en el aire. Pero, es ahí cuando la familia Hara, hacía su aparición.

Matsuda Hara —padre de Midoriko— fue un gran amigo de Onigumo, los cuales estaban muy unidos por sus constantes tratos y acuerdos que realizaban entre sí.

Matsuda traspasó dichas propiedades al nombre de la familia Ootori, sin pedir absolutamente nada, se había anotado como un presente para Onigumo.

Aun así, dudaba completamente que Midoriko, tuviera algún interés de hacerse de lo que alguna vez fue de su padre. Ya que ésta era dueña absoluta de muchas propiedades, tanto dentro, como fuera del país. Pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era del interés que presentó Midoriko hacia Rin, aquel día en el coctel.

 _¿Qué relación había entre ellas?_

Muchas ideas vinieron a su mente. Algunas acertadas. Otras simplemente no cuadraban, a pesar de ser lo más obvio para él.

Cuando más concentrado se encontraba, el sonido del celular lo trajo de nuevo al mundo.

Observó dicho aparato, que se movía ante la constante vibración, mientras la pantalla no dejaba de parpadear.

Algo que detesta, era ser molestado en su día de «descanso».

Jaken e incluso Rin, tenían presente dicha información, por lo tanto, tenía la seguridad de que no sé trataba de ellos. Las únicas personas que se toman dichas atribuciones eran sus padres e Inuyasha.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar en este último. Si era él quien lo molestaba, buscaría la manera de hacerle pagar por su indeseada interrupción.

Agarró el celular y se dio cuenta que era una llamada externa, pero no pertenecía a su madre. Él conocía muy bien sus números telefónicos, y la lada no era de Alemania.

Alzó su ceja por mera costumbre, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Padre.

— _Tardas mucho en contestar_ —dijo con tonalidad apacible—. _Dudo mucho el que te encuentres aun en cama._

—¿Qué quiere?

— _¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?_

—¡Que estupidez! —Chistó molesto—. ¿Por qué gasta su tiempo así?

»No me crea estúpido, sé muy bien que el trío de ancianos le tienen informado de todo lo que pasa en la empresa.

— _Me gustaría escuchar esa información de ti._

—Las cuentas que debo rendirle, tienen fecha establecida, así que respete eso.

— _Claro_ —suspiró.

—Deje de perder el tiempo con esto, quiere.

Se hizo un silenció entre los dos hombres, uno tan prolongado que, Sesshōmaru tenía la tentación de colgar la llamada. Pero no se lo permitía, por el respeto que le tenía a su padre.

— _Y dime, ¿qué tal te ha ido con Rin? Me han comentado, que se han acoplado muy rápido_ —resucitó la plática, con un tono más agradable.

Sesshōmaru torció la boca, el que su padre dijera tal cosa, le molestaba demasiado.

La secretaria ya le estaba ocasionado demasiados problemas, como para que ahora viniera su padre con aquellas cuestiones en doble sentido.

Sabía muy bien lo que Inutaishō, trataba de buscar en él. Algo que hasta el momento no había podido obtener.

—Cumple con su trabajo, y es lo único que me interesa de su secretaria —dijo cortante—. Así que borre cualquier idea estúpida que se le haya cruzado por la cabeza, padre.

— _¿Cuál idea?_

Sesshōmaru pudo escuchar claramente la ronca risa de su padre, algo que le hizo enfadar más. No estaba para juegos, menos para aguantar los del —ahora— bromista _Perro Comandante_.

— _No lo tomes a mal, realmente me siento tranquilo, al saber que los dos han sabido sobrellevarse. Es una preocupación menos para mí._

El menor de los Takashima siguió guardando silencio, no tenía ganas de seguir dicha conversación. Así que apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, esperando a que su padre terminara la llamada.

— _Sí que eres difícil, hijo_ —suspiró—. _Te dejo, que ya tengo que partir. Nos estamos escuchando_ —sin más, Inutaishō colgó la llamada.

Fue un alivio para el albino, que dejó caer el móvil en el sofá, sin preocuparse de que este pudiera rebotar.

Volvió su atención hacia el día que se dibujaba a través de su ventana. Parecía un día solado, pero nada aseguraba que la lluvia se hiciera presente de la nada, como ya era costumbre en aquella ciudad.

El interruptor de la entrada sonó, llamando la atención de Sesshōmaru, que se mostró sorprendido por unos segundos. No era para menos, ya que nadie llamaba al pent-house.

Jaken era el único que venía, pero éste tenía la clave para poder entrar y salir sin necesidad de pedir su autorización. Por lo tanto, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de él.

Uno de los botones no dejaba de parpadear una luz roja, que le indicaba que la persona que le buscaba seguía insistiendo.

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la entrada del apartamento. El simple hecho de que alguien supiera de su morada, le irritaba. Había hecho lo imposible, porque nadie supiera su localidad.

Sólo tres personas sabían de ello: _Inutaish_ _ō_ _, Jaken y Rin._

El primero estaba totalmente descartado, por obvias razones.

Jaken no se atrevería a molestarlo, a menos que fuera un maldito suicida.

Por último, estaba la secretaria, pero dudaba que fuera ella, aunque…

Apretó el botón, dejando que las bocinas se activaran.

—¿Quién eres?

— _Alguien que conoces muy bien, cariño_ —dijo una voz suave y femenina.

Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar el mostrar un dejo de asombro, ya que no esperaba que la mujer se hiciera presente en su hogar.

 _¿Cómo había conseguido su dirección?_

Sin duda mataría a Jaken. Porque Rin, ni quemándole la lengua daría información privada.

—Sube.

Apretó el botón verde, para darle la entrada a la persona que se tomó la estúpida molestia de venir a verlo.

Se alejó de las puertas metálicas y camino hacia la sala, en donde recogió los folders y unas que otras hojas sueltas.

Dejar tal información a la vista de esa mujer, no era la mejor idea. Acomodó y guardó en el escritorio del pequeño despacho que estaba cerca de una pequeña cantina y la puerta de vidrio que daba hacia la terraza.

Se miró, y se dio cuenta que aún seguía vistiendo una pantalonera negra y una camiseta gris, mientras su cabello estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo baja. Pero no le dio importancia, no era algo que la mujer no hubiera visto antes.

Al momento en que volvió hacia la sala, las puertas metálicas se abrieron, dejando ver a la mujer que fue a buscarlo y, a la cual conocía desde hace muchos años.

—Kagura.

—Debo sentirme halagada, aun recuerdas quien soy —dijo con sarcasmo.

Sesshōmaru vio el elegante y sensual andar, que siempre había mostrado Kagura. Características que relucía con su buen gusto por la ropa.

Portaba un vestido negro de manga a tres cuartos, que detallaba la sutil cintura con un cinturón grueso color rojo, y de un largo que llega hasta sus rodillas. Haciendo juego con aquellos zapatos de plataforma rojos y el bolso de marca del mismo color.

Su cabello estaba sujetado en un simple, pero elegante chongo, con un prendedor rojo. Y el maquillaje de tonalidad fuerte, algo que siempre le quedo a la mujer, sobre todo ese labial carmesí que resaltaba sus labios.

—Espero que tus costumbres occidentales sigan presentes —comentó—, ya que no quiero batallar con quitarme y ponerme los zapatos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Esperó a que la mujer llegara hasta él, que no tardó y se posó frente a Sesshōmaru. Así pudo apreciar que esos tacones le hacían ver más alta de lo que era, tanto que le llega hasta el nivel de su nariz.

—Nada, sólo quería ver con mis propios ojos el que estabas de vuelta —sonrió ligeramente de lado—. En qué mal concepto me tienes, Sesshōmaru.

—Sólo me buscas cuando tienes problemas.

—Esos tiempos ya murieron, deja el pasado —suspiró—. Como ya te dije, sólo vine a verte.

El albino no se mostró muy convencido, pero no quiso discutir por una idiotez como esa. Así que se alejó unos cuantos pasos de Kagura.

—Toma asiento —le indicó el pequeño sillón negro, que estaba contra esquina del sofá largo.

Kagura accedió, cogiendo el asiento con su ya remarcado refinamiento. Algo que le hacía recordar demasiado a su madre. Hacían exactamente los mismos movimientos.

Al ver sentada a la mujer, y con aquel cruce de pierna, el volvió a su lugar.

No sabía que era lo que quería Kagura, pero conociéndola, era la mejor manera para hacerla hablar.

—Tu secretaria parece ser un poco deficiente, ¿no has pensado en cambiarla por otra?

Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar alzar la ceja y sonreír sutilmente de lado.

El que mencionara eso, le había provocado una sensación de enfado y gracia al mismo tiempo.

—Supongo que lo dices por el correo que mandaste y pedí que borrara.

—Esto es nuevo, cariño —mostró su sorpresa—. Tú defendiendo a una empleada.

—¿Defendiendo? —Su rostro retomó su estoica actitud—. Sólo te saco de tu error.

—Ya veo.

Kagura viró por toda la habitación, registrando cada detalle de ésta. Era como si el lugar le pareciera conocido.

—Es más grande que tu antiguo pent-house —mencionó con simplicidad—, por lo tanto, se ve más vació. Deberías meter un poco más de muebles, este lugar es deprimente.

—Si has venido para hablar por una nimiedad así, es mejor que te largues.

Pero la mujer de intensos ojos escarlatas soltó un par de risillas. Las cuales no entendía, no había dicho nada que pudiera tomarse con gracia.

—Sin duda no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo el mismo bastardo sin corazón —dijo sin reparo alguno—. Ahora más que nunca, me siento agradecida.

Sesshōmaru frunció el entrecejo, ante la última frase que parecía realmente como un, gracias. Pero, aun así, no cuestionó a que se refería, sabía que ella le sacaría de su duda.

—El que cancelaras nuestro compromiso y terminaras nuestra relación definitivamente, me hizo ver lo errada que estaba —sonrió—. Sin duda, tú y yo, no podíamos estar juntos.

Sesshōmaru lo recordó al instante.

Él había tomado la decisión de que la unión con Kagura, no era lo mejor para ninguno de los dos. Al final de cuentas, tanto Kagura, como Sesshōmaru, no sentían amor el uno por el otro. Un sentimiento que —según su padre— debía existir en dos personas que deseaban casarse. Y de alguna manera, él no pretendía repetir la historia de sus padres.

—Aunque debo admitirte que, me fue difícil superarte. Y sin duda alguna, el alejarme de mi familia.

Los ámbares ojos no dejaron de verla, quería encontrar un rastro de debilidad, pero no lo hallaba.

Kagura Ootori realmente se ha convertido en una mujer fuerte. Por un momento, se negó a creer en las palabras de Midoriko, cuando le mencionó que su expareja había logrado poner distancia entre ella y sus hermanos, pero ahora podía ver que la mujer no le había mentido.

Podía ver la seguridad y determinación en los ojos de Kagura.

—Pero como ya te dije, es algo que debo agradecerte.

—¿Naraku, realmente te ha dejado en paz? —No pudo evitar el cuestionárselo.

—Lo ha hecho —aseguró con firmeza—. Si se nos llega a relacionar alguna vez, es solamente porque tenemos la misma maldita sangre —apartó unos mechones del flequillo de la frente—. Pero no pasa de ahí. Aparte, él ya tiene a su adorada Kikyo, así que dudo mucho que preste atención a su querida hermana —terminó con una entonación sarcástica.

Los intensos ojos dorados y escarlatas se miraron fijamente. Pero no era como aquellas veces en las que peleaban poderío, era diferente. Aunque Sesshōmaru, no sabía el cómo describirlo.

Podía notar que había seguridad, pero también humildad en la mirada de Kagura.

—Hablando del demonio —tomó una postura más seria—. Supongo que ya sabes en los «negocios» en los que anda metido Naraku. ¿No es así?

No le contestó, no sabía que tan informada estaba la pelinegra, y no tenía ninguna intención de usarla como carnada. Ya había sido suficiente con lo que le había tocado vivir con Naraku y con él.

—Yo realmente no se mucho, pero, lo que llegó a contarme Byakuya, me hizo ver lo despreciable y ruin que es.

»A pesar de eso, no está de más el decirte que te vayas con cuidado. Naraku ha superado a mi padre y con creces. Incluso…

—Mantente alejada, este asunto no te corresponde.

—Lo sé —lo encaró—. Pero como ya te dije, no me pasa nada con advertirte.

Guardó silencio, prefirió el que la mujer terminara de decir su monologo. Al final, nada de lo que le dijera le sorprendería.

—Tengo la sospecha de que mi padre no murió de cáncer, como aseguraron.

—Naraku…

Kagura asintió, no hubo necesidad de decir lo que era claro.

Que la muerte tan repentina de Onigumo, fuera provocada por Naraku, no le impactaba. Ese bastardo no conocía de límites, de eso no había duda.

—Yo no quiero que nada le pase a tu familia, ni mucho menos a ti —la pelinegra se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él.

Sesshōmaru sólo le siguió con la mirada y, al tenerla sentada a su costado derecho, pudo notar la preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

—Debes hacer hasta lo imposible, para poder desenmascarar a Naraku. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

Su mejilla fue rozada por las yemas de los dedos de Kagura.

La mano estaba alzada con toda la intención de tocarlo, pero era obvio que no se atrevería hacerlo y el albino tampoco tenía el deseo de que así fuera. Así que, sujeto la mano con la suya y la apartó de su rostro, pero no la soltó.

—No te quiero cerca de mí, ¿te ha quedado claro, Kagura?

—Sí —la mujer se zafó de su agarre y se levantó rápidamente.

Agarró el bolso y dio camino hacia la salida.

Sesshōmaru no se tomó la molestia de verla, se quedó sentado mirando hacia el paisaje que le regalaba la gran ciudad de Tokio.

—Una cosa más —habló Kagura, al momento en que las puertas metálicas se abrieron—. Evita el involucrar gente que no puedas proteger. Después de todo, tu naturaleza egoísta no te permite ver por alguien más que no seas tú.

Había algo que era imposible negar, a pesar de que eso hiriera su orgullo. No había duda alguna de que Kagura, era la única persona quien en verdad conocía a Sesshōmaru Takashima.

~O~

El hombre recorría las calles de la ciudad. A pesar de que detestaba estar rodeado de la multitud, no encontró otra manera de poder despejar su mente.

Estar encerrado en el departamento, no le ayudaba pensar claro. Tenía que darse un respiro, aunque fuera un sólo día. Aunque, tomó la decisión siendo ya pasadas las cinco de la tarde.

La gente iba y venía, no había mucho cambio en la transitada ciudad, sólo que ese día, la gente —sobre todo jóvenes— salía para divertirse y olvidarse de la semana estresante que estaba a nada de iniciar.

Sesshōmaru tenía claro, que siempre le había tocado desenvolverse en ciudades grandes y caóticas.

Berlín, Tokio y New York.

La ciudad que menos le gustaba era Tokio, quizás porque reflejaba su manera en la que se desenvolvía, con su obsesión por el trabajo y el querer superar a su padre y superarse a sí mismo.

Se detuvo al quedar enfrente de una gran librería, y a la cual entró sin meditarlo.

Rápidamente sintió la mirada de la joven mujer, que estaba a cargo de la caja. Había algunos compradores y empleados, que los identifico al ver que llevaban la misma playera que la chica de la entrada.

Pasó de éstos sin más, no tenía caso darles la importancia que no merecían. Así que caminó hacia las grandes estanterías.

Gustaba de leer desde que era niño, fue algo que se inculcó así mismo. Pero, a pesar de que pudiera parecer de los hombres que leen libros relacionados con el trabajo que desempeñan, la verdad era que detestaba esos libros.

Siempre mostró interés en novelas de crímenes, de fantasía, terror y entre otros más. Incluso su propia estantería, estaba repleta por los libros que adquirió él mismo y los que sus padres le regalaron en fechas de sus cumpleaños, cuando era un niño.

Tenía libros escritos en alemán, japonés, inglés y uno que otro en francés. Idiomas que manejaba a la perfección.

Entre su andar, terminó llegando hasta el área de romance. En donde pudo ver a un grupo de chicas que no pasaban ni siquiera los dieciocho años, la cuales «murmuraban» del libro que una tenía entre sus manos. Del cual podía asegurar que se trataba de la porquería del momento.

No podía con ese género de libros, simplemente le parecían una completa basura y desperdicio de hojas.

En ese instante, Rin volvió hacerse presente en su mente. La curiosidad de saber que gustos tenía sobre libros llegó sin más.

No entendía por qué se cuestionaba semejante tontería, pero hasta el momento, la idea de que esta gustara de los libros típicos entre las mujeres, le decepcionaba un poco. Ella debí tener un mejor gusto que eso.

 _¿No?_

Gruñó entre dientes, la idea era no pensar en ella, ni en ninguno de los otros dos, pero parecía ser imposible para él. La vida de la secretaria, a pesar de ser trágica, era bastante interesante para su gusto.

Salió del lugar sin comprar nada, nada de lo que tenían presente le gustaba o ya lo tenía en su estantería. Así que siguió su camino en busca de un lugar tranquilo, en el cual poder estar calmado y no estar rodeado de tanta gente.

Después de tanto andar, encontró una pequeña cafetería, la cual era bastante rustica, algo que no le desagradaba en absoluto. Estar rodeado de lugares que predominan los colores chillantes y cosas «lindas», un lugar así parecía el mismísimo paraíso.

Sentado solitariamente en aquella mesa para dos, con una taza grande y humeante de café negro, su vista estaba perdida en la nada, pero su mente estaba ocupada. Al final de cuentas, no pudo evitar el pensar en Rin y en Midoriko.

En la información que tenía sobre Rin, encontró que no era hija de sangre de los Honjō, sino que había sido adoptada el mismo día en el que nació. Por lo tanto, la duda de quienes son los verdaderos padres de Rin era otra de las interrogantes que no podía contestar.

Averiguar sobre el paradero de sus padres sería muy complicado, ya que ese tipo de información era privada, incluso las mismas personas que están involucradas en la adopción, no tienen conocimiento de los padres legítimos de niño(a), a menos que fuera un mero trato entre las partes implicadas. Pero en este caso, parecía ser que los Honjō, no tenían conocimiento de la verdadera procedencia de Rin.

La idea de que, Midoriko prestara tanta cordialidad y atención hacia la secretaría, le hizo pensar que tal vez, ambas resultaran ser madre e hija. Pero tal idea fue anulada, al saber el pasado de Midoriko.

Cuando nació Rin, Midoriko no tenía mucho de haber cumplido los quince años. Y en ese entonces, la hija de Matsuda, estuvo con él en casi todas sus apariciones sociales, hasta que ésta fue enviada al internado en Londres. Para entonces, Rin ya tenía dos meses en manos de los Honjō. Por lo tanto, dicha lazo entre las mujeres no existía.

Así que volvió a lo de las propiedades, pero volvía a la resolución de que a Midoriko, poco le importaban dichos terrenos.

Agarró la taza de café y dio un sorbo al líquido oscuro. Buscando de éste, un poco de confort, ya que era la única bebida que podía mantenerlo apacible, por muy raro que fuera eso. Ya que odiaba los tés, y las bebidas alcohólicas las consumía rara vez.

Todo ese maldito misterio que rodeaba a la secretaria lo tenía al límite. Y estaba seguro de que dicha mujer, ni siquiera estaba enterada de todo lo que ella representaba en el juego.

Era la pieza más importante, pero aun así la más débil. O al menos eso aparentaba, ya que había momentos en que llega a sorprenderlo.

Rin tenía el aspecto de una chica frágil y sensible, que podías manipular a tu antojo. Pero, Sesshōmaru se dio cuenta que eso no era así. Era una mujer fuerte y que no se deja amedrentar, a pesar de tener todo en su contra.

Cuando la acorraló aquella vez en el coctel, lo perturbo. Su actitud serena, ante tal situación lo desconcertó en gran medida, esperaba todo tipo de reacciones, menos esa. Incluso si se daba una idea de hacer algo así a Kagura, podía estar totalmente seguro de que, sentiría el miedo recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, incluso apreciar como trataría de zafarse agresivamente de su agarre.

Sin embargo, Rin no hizo nada, simplemente le sonrió y con su típica gracia mostró confianza en él. Sin duda, esa mujer le falla el sentido del miedo.

Sesshōmaru fijó su atención en su mano izquierda. Hace unas horas, con esa mano había sujetado la de Kagura.

La mujer siempre le atrajo físicamente desde que la conoció, eso jamás lo ocultó. Si algo le había gustado de Kagura, habían sido sus manos, las cuales le parecieron estéticas con sus dedos alargados y finos, y por ese agradable calor que desprendían. Pero ahora no pudo apreciar dicha sensación, le parecieron demasiado delgadas y alargadas, y el calor que alguna vez le trasmitió ya no estaba más. Eran frías, no sintió nada. Quizás su interés hacia Kagura Ootori, había muerto completamente.

No pudo evitar el compararlas con las manos de Rin. Cuando curó a la atolondrada mujer, se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era la secretaria. Pero, aun así, lo agradable que eran sus manos.

Eran pequeñas, suaves y cálidas. En ellas no notó ni una sola vena marcada, sus dedos no eran huesudos y sus uñas no eran muy largas, totalmente naturales, no como la mayoría de las mujeres que usaban esas uñas postizas llenas de adornos exagerados.

Frunció el entrecejo, estaba molesto consigo mismo. Cada día que pasaba, sus pensamientos en la secretaria se volvían más frecuentes.

Los defectos que en un principio le vio, poco a poco iban desapareciendo, para hacerse presentes las virtudes de Rin, que se volvía una rutina constante. No sabía si la gente que la conocía vio eso en ella y por eso terminaron cediendo ante la personalidad de la mujer. Pero él no cedería, la secretaria era una mujer común y corriente como cualquiera.

Sesshōmaru pagó la cuenta y se fue del lugar, el crepúsculo se estaba haciendo presente, pero, aun así, el ajetreo no paraba.

La gente iba y venía, y él ya no tenía paciencia para seguir en un lugar como ese. Así que prefirió el retirarse y regresar a su morada. Tenía que volver a su trabajo, ya que parecía que éste no lo quería dejar libre al final de cuentas.

Su intención murió, al instante en que quedó frente a una veterinaria, en donde no pudo pasar desapercibido.

Tras el cristal vio a un cachorro blanco de Pastor Alemán. Éste se encontraba sentado viendo hacia afuera, viéndolo específicamente a él, algo que llamó la atención al albino.

Viró hacia la izquierda y caminó hacia la entrada del lugar.

~O~

A diferencia de lo que se presentó durante todo el día, la noche era fresca. La suave brisa que recorría la ciudad era muy agradable para el albino, que se encontraba en la terraza, sentado en el pequeño banco.

Al final, no tocó de nuevo los papeles, prefirió ver la ciudad desde aquella altura, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. A su lado derecho cerca de sus pies, se encontraba dormido Yako, el cachorro que vio en la veterinaria.

No sabía —ni tenía interés— de porque terminó haciéndose del perro. Pero parecía ser un animal bastante tranquilo, eso era suficiente para no arrepentirse de su arrebato. Esta sería la segunda vez que en que tenía una mascota.

También estaba ahí, para aclarar un poco su mente, una duda había llegado de golpe, la cual no había tomado a consideración, ya que cuando el llegó a Japón por primera vez, no conoció de dicha persona, pero tal vez podría representar algo muy importante en todo.

No estaba seguro si indagar más afondo resultaría ser bueno.

Sesshōmaru era alguien que mientras más alejado estuviera de los problemas de las personas, mejor, incluso si se trataba de su familia. Así lo había demostrado con la esposa de su padre y de la solitaria vida de su madre. Incluso con Kagura, que, a pesar de haberla ayudado incontables veces, jamás hurgo más allá, poco le interesaban los verdaderos conflictos de la mujer con su familia.

Pero esa vez, parecía tentarle mucho la idea, quería saber si sus conjeturas estaban en lo cierto, ya que esta vez se sentía bastante seguro de acertar.

Sabía que si investigaba y todo resulta ser como lo creyó, dicha información no podría quedarse con él.

Exhaló la última bocanada de humo, mientras apretaba el cigarro en el pequeño cenicero que estaba a su costado.

No tenía mucho que pensar, las cosas ya habían llegado a un puto que ya no se podía retroceder. Así que, Sesshōmaru no tenía más alternativa que seguir adelante, sin importar quien saliera lastimado en el proceso.

Se levantó, cogió el cenicero y entró al interior del apartamento, que fue seguido rápidamente por el cachorro blanco.

Al estar dentro, tiró las cenizas en el bote metálico que está al lado del escritorio. Del cual tomó su celular y marcó.

— _Señor Sessh_ _ō_ _maru_ —se escuchó la voz adormilada de Jaken _._

—Investiga todo sobre Hitomiko Hara. No quiero verte la cara, hasta que me tengas absolutamente todos los datos, sino, date por despedido —colgó la llamada.

Sus palabras eran suficiente, para que el viejo hombre realizara su trabajo sin cuestionar absolutamente nada.

Si no podía conseguir la información por Midoriko o su padre, tendría que hacerlo por su cuenta. Y sin duda tendría a ese par en sus manos, cuando todas sus dudas fueran resultas.

Chasqueó la lengua molestó, sin duda, Kagura tenía razón al decirle que era un bastardo egoísta. Pero esa era su manera de obtener lo que quería y ganar, poco le importaba si pasaba sobre los sentimientos de su familia, de Midoriko y de Rin.

* * *

 **Nota:** Se muy bien que muchos estaban esperando que Kagura, se hiciera presente para saber qué papel juega en la historia. Y que la mayoría ya se hacia la idea de que encontraría a la típica Kagura, celosa, irritante y loca que suelen pintar siempre en los fics. Pero pues no, yo no pienso manejar así el personaje. Ya que considero que le han dado un injusto trato al degradar su personalidad. No la odien, realmente es un buen personaje, solo hay que ver la con un diferente cristal.

¡No sean malos!

 **¡Hola a todo!**

Disculpe de nuevo mi tardanza, no era algo que tenía planeado. Mi computadora ha estado realmente mal, con muchas fallas y todas esas cosas. Así que me impidió el poder subir el capítulo y el seguir escribiendo, pero parece que todo ya está mucho mejor, así que actualizare más rápido.

Muchas gracias a cada uno de los que han seguido la historia desde el principio, y también a las que recientemente se han encontrado con ella. Espero que les siga agradando y sigan viniendo a leer. Ojalá pueda seguir sorprendiéndolos con cada capítulo subido.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Nos estamos leyendo y cuídense mucho.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	10. La pasión del Ángel, la perdición del

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **La pasión del ángel, la perdición del demonio.**

Esa era la segunda vez en que Rin, comía con su jefe en la oficina.

Sesshōmaru le había dicho que no saldría a comer, ya que tenían algunos documentos que checar, los cuales tenían que estar listos ese mismo día. Así que ambos se encontraban en el gran escritorio entre papeles, esperando que las ordenes pedidas a la cafetería llegaran.

Rin lanzaba miradas de vez en vez al hombre albino, que está concentrado en los papeles que revisaba y en la pantalla del ordenador.

Él no cambiaba su apariencia estoica para nada —a menos que se le hiciera enojar—, era como si pasara del mundo que le rodeaba. Andaba a su ritmo, nadie ni nada podía perturbar su manera de proceder.

Su jefe era un hombre llanamente complicado en todo sentido.

—Señor Sesshōmaru… —lo llamó indecisa.

—¿Qué quieres? —La miró de reojo por unos segundos y volvió su atención a los documentos.

—¿El abuelo Jaken se encuentra bien? Tengo mucho tiempo sin verlo.

—Cumple con un trabajo.

—Oh.

Rin suspiró, extrañaba mucho al simpático hombre. Siempre que se aparecía en la oficina, encontraba la manera de hacerlo enojar y eso le divertía, se había vuelto un pasatiempo agradable, aparte que le había tomado aprecio muy rápido al viejo Jaken.

—Señor Sesshōmaru…

Esta vez el nombrado no le habló, sólo le lanzó otra de sus apáticas miradas, dando entender que prosiguiera con lo que planeaba decirle. Pero también pudo notar que, eso le estaba molestando.

—¿Ha platicado con el señor Takashima? —Cuestionó ilusionada, enfocándose totalmente en Sesshōmaru—. Se lo he preguntado al señor Inuyasha, y me ha dicho que no sabe nada de ellos.

El albino viró su atención a ella, alzando su ceja y con su típica expresión apacible. De alguna manera, esa actitud ya no intimidaba a Rin. Extrañamente se había acostumbrado a ella.

—¿Por qué quieres saber?

—Sólo quiero saber si se encuentran bien —bajó la mirada apenada.

—Están bien —respondió secamente y volvió a su trabajo.

La pelinegra ladeó su cabeza a la izquierda e hizo un ligero puchero. Quería saber más que un simple «están bien». Pero que podía esperar de Sesshōmaru Takashima, realmente eso era suficiente viniendo de él.

—Señor Sesshōmaru…

—Honjō —la llamó con tono molesto—, ponte a trabajar —le ordenó tajantemente.

—Sí, señor.

Rin cogió una de las carpetas, sabía que su jefe no estaba de humor para aguantar la avalancha de preguntas que tenía para él. Así que prefirió ya no molestarlo y seguir con lo suyo. Aunque debía admitir que, el hombre ya no la intimidaba como antes, pero, aun así, no era bueno tentar al diablo.

Así pasaron diez largos y tediosos minutos para la secretaria, la cual ya estaba impaciente.

Su estómago pedía un poco de comida, ya que su hora establecida para alimentarse ya había pasado, y más porque esa mañana no tuvo tiempo para desayunar. Algo que parecía ser, no pasó desapercibido para Sesshōmaru, quien ya tenía el teléfono colocado en su oreja.

—Tienen cinco minutos para traer las órdenes, sino dense por despedidos —colgó.

Los ojos marrones siguieron los movimientos de Sesshōmaru, quien ya se encontraba de nuevo perdido en su labor.

Rin no se esperó que su jefe hiciera eso.

—Señor… —Trataba de encontrar la manera para cuestionarlo, pero los ojos ámbares le robaron tal intención.

—Si el darte de comer es la manera de hacerte trabajar, eso hare. Así que calla y espera.

Ante tales palabras, la secretaria no encontró la forma de refutar la manera tan hostil en que trató a la persona que haya contestado en la cafetería. Pero de alguna forma, tal gesto le agradó, aunque el albino lo hizo sólo con el fin de hacerla trabajar.

—Y cuenta los minutos —dijo repentinamente.

Rin no podía creer que la amenaza que lanzó hacia los empleados de la cafetería fuera real. Pero no tuvo más alternativa que ver el reloj de su muñeca, rezando porque se hicieran presentes antes de que pasara el tiempo establecido por su jefe. No quería que nadie perdiera su empleo por su culpa.

Pasando los tres minutos, alguien tocó la puerta del despacho.

Rin no tardó ni un segundo para ir corriendo hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, suspiró aliviada al ver al chico que llevaba los platillos pedidos.

—Pasa —Rin se hizo a un lado y le dio el pase al joven hombre.

Notó el nerviosismo del empleado, a pesar de que Sesshōmaru ni siquiera prestaba atención al recién llegado.

—Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó el hombre, al momento en que dejó los platos en el espacio que le indico Rin—. Provecho.

—Gracias —Rin le sonrió amablemente.

El hombre se sonrojó por la sonrisa de la chica, y con torpeza dio camino hacia la puerta.

—Para la próxima, no habrá tiempo de tolerancia.

Rin volteó a ver a Sesshōmaru, que ya tenía su mirada clavada en el pobre chico, que se mostraba asustado.

—S…s…sí…sí señor… Con su permiso —hizo otra reverencia y salió del lugar tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron.

La pelinegra no podía entender como su jefe podía ser tan borde, parecía que nada le agradaba en este mundo.

 _¿Habrá algo que le gustará?_

Podía intuir que tal vez las cosas materiales, no por algo trabaja como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sus trajes de marca, el Audi negro, el pent-house. Que si bien, este último desconocía cómo era, ya se daba una idea de lo grande y caro que le salió a su jefe.

Rin rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar al lado del albino, comenzando a quitar las carpetas y acomodarlas cerca de las orillas del escritorio, dándole espacio necesario para el plato pedido por éste.

—¿Qué haces?

La grave voz llamó su atención, para darse cuenta de que Sesshōmaru la está mirando fijamente. A pesar de que por fuera no mostraba ningún indicio de nerviosismo, la verdad es que internamente parecía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar.

Se había tomado tal libertad, sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Retiro los papeles para que pueda comer —sonó tranquila—. A menos que quiera que pase un accidente.

—Has lo que quieras.

El alivio llegó al cuerpo de Rin, al escuchar esa frase. Al menos no había provocado la ira de Sesshōmaru. Pero analizándolo un poco, su jefe jamás le había dicho algo así anteriormente.

Podía entenderse que le importaba poco lo que hiciera, pero a la vez, era como dar su autorización a sus acciones. De una forma u otra, le hizo sentir bien, provocando que una sonrisa se le dibujara.

Al terminar de desocupar el espacio, agarró el platillo que pidió el albino y lo acomodó en el escritorio. Lo hizo lo mejor que pedo, guiándose un poco en la manera en que acomodaban los utensilios en las mesas de los restaurantes. Al terminar, se quedó satisfecha por su logró, a pesar de que Sesshōmaru no lo tomaría en cuenta.

Volvió a su lugar, para hacer lo mismo, aunque ella no hizo el arduo trabajo que realizo con los utensilios y plato del hombre. Ella y la etiqueta estaban totalmente peleadas.

—¡Buen provecho! —Dijo con entusiasmo y empezó a comer.

Al momento en que la escuchó, Sesshōmaru dejó de lado los papeles que leía, y prestó su atención a la mujer que ya comía con mucho ánimo.

Se dio cuenta que ésta no tenía un platillo como el suyo, lo que tenía era comida tradicional japonesa. Alzó la ceja, curioso, la secretaria tenía toda una gama de platillos para escoger, para poder probar algo diferente y terminó pidiendo lo que un chico de secundaría llevaría a la hora del almuerzo.

No sabía cómo calificarla, si por tonta, o por mujer con costumbres muy tradicionales.

Sin darle más importancia a tan trivial asunto, prefirió el comer de una vez, ya que no tenía tiempo que perder, quería terminar todo ese trabajo que se les acumuló repentinamente.

—Señor…

Alzó su mirada a la mujer, que se limpia los labios con una servilleta de tonalidad melón.

—¿Ya ha pasado algo entre el señor Inoue y el señor Ootori? —Preguntó con una seriedad poco común en ella.

Sesshōmaru centró su atención en Rin.

Si bien, él ya sabía del primer encuentro entre ambos hombres para la _negociación_. De la cual, según lo que le dijo Bankotsu, Naraku pareció muy interesado en ello, pero aún no había accedido a dar la firma. Sabía que eso tenía que tomar el tiempo necesario, para que ese tipo terminara cediendo por sus ambiciones.

—Nada relevante —se limitó a decir.

—Ya veo —jugó con los palillos que sujetaban sus dedos—, será un proceso algo lento.

—Concéntrate en lo tuyo, Honjō.

—Ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar el preocuparme —torció la boca—. El que se vea más gente implicada en esto, no me hace sentir nada bien.

»No me preocupo por nosotros tres, porque sabíamos desde un principio a lo que nos enfrentamos y que lo hacemos por un bien en común —los ojos marrones se opacaron rápidamente, perdiendo su típico brillo—. Pero esas personas que están ajenas a todo…yo… Yo no quiero que nada malo les pase.

—Nadie los obligo a aceptar —habló con acidez—. Pudieron declinar mis ofertas, pero no lo hicieron. Tomar sus acciones de manera samaritana por su parte, es darles mucho crédito.

—Pero…

—Escucha bien, Rin —la nombró con fuerza—. La gente es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que desean.

»Bankotsu aceptó por la jugosa negociación que pude sacar con la compañía, que le hará ganar mucho dinero.

»Hakudōshi lo hizo para mantener la salud de su hermana.

»Y Midoriko tendrá sus razones para haberme ofrecido su ayuda.

»Pero al final de cuentas, están dejando que los utilice por un propósito en común. El vengarse de Naraku —vio como la secretaria bajó la mirada—. Puedo asegurarte de que las razones que te mencione quedan en segundo plano, ante el deseo de ver cómo Naraku cae de su podio. Incluso el mismo Inuyasha, tiene más presente su odio hacia Ootori, que el proteger a sus padres.

La secretaria no cambió su postura, seguía con la cabeza baja, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos marrones, con el rostro ensombrecido y con los brazos tensos, mientras las manos se apoyaban con fuerza sobre las piernas. Algo que lograba poner en conflicto a Sesshōmaru.

No entendía cómo una persona, que había vivido en carne propia la crueldad del ser humano aun creyera que podía encontrar bondad en los demás.

Rin era una paradoja humana, que había podido crear luz a partir de la densa oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

—Tu bondad, no es algo que todos puedan poseer —dijo con voz modula.

Rin lo miró rápidamente, mostrando un asombro repentino. El cual trajo de nuevo el brillo a sus ojos y el color en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, guardó silenció absoluto, tal vez para no entrar en discusión, o porque había entendido el punto del albino. Lo cual era un alivio para él, ya que no quería volver a tocar el tema.

~O~

Después de aquella platica que tuvo con su jefe, no se dijo más al respecto. Habían terminado de comer y volvieron a centrar su atención en su trabajo. Ninguno habló, más que lo necesario y que fue de la labor que realizaban.

La joven secretaria percibió la incomodidad que emanaba de su jefe, algo que llegaba a expresar con aquel entrecejo fruncido. Pero, aun así, no se animó a cuestionar que era lo que le incomodaba, era mejor dejarlo con sus propios conflictos, los cuales ella también estaba cargando.

 _Tu bondad, no es algo que todos puedan poseer._

Esa frase no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. No sabía cómo tomar dichas palabras. Ya que con su jefe no se podía asegurar absolutamente nada. Pudo haberlo dicho para marcar su _bondad_ como un defecto, o como una virtud en ella. Aunque ciegamente, quería creer que era la última.

 _Odiaba lo complejo que era Sessh_ _ō_ _maru Takashima._

Agrupó un par de carpetas, dándoles un pequeño golpe contra el escritorio para emparejarlas. Las pegó a su pecho y se levantó de su asiento, lo único que le preocupaba por el momento, era el terminar su trabajo e ir a descansar a casa, aunque nada estaba seguro con el hombre que está encerrado en esa oficina.

Entró al despacho sin pedir autorización —acción que ya era normal—, dando camino hasta quedar en frente del escritorio. Sintió la mirada ámbar por unos instantes sobre su persona, suficiente para que prosiguiera.

—Aquí están los documentos firmados por Inuyasha y Tōtōsai. —Le extendió los folders—. Aparte, también están los informes que fueron mandados desde Francia.

Sesshōmaru cogió las carpetas y las guardó en el primer cajón de la derecha. Acción que fue suficiente para sorprender a Rin, ya que esté siempre revisaba dichos documentos al instante.

—¿No piensa revisarlos, señor? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Supongo que los revisaste antes de traerlos, ¿no es así, Honjō? —Clavó sus dorados ojos en la secretaria.

—Así es, pero…

—Bien, eso es suficiente para mí.

Todo se congeló de golpe para la mujer, que parecía estar clavada en aquel sitió, con el cuerpo petrificado, siendo sólo su constante pestañeo lo que daba a relucir que no era un maniquí.

Su mente era un caos, todo se mezcló entre sí, dejándola en shock. No sabía que decir, su voz murió. Pero aun podía ser consciente de la mirada que le estaba dedicando Sesshōmaru.

 _¿Sessh_ _ō_ _maru confía en ella?_

 _¿A tal grado cómo para no checar documentos tan importantes?_

Rin no podía entenderlo, ya que ni el mismo Inutaishō Takashima, mostró tanta confianza. Él siempre revisaba dichos documentos, a pesar de haber sido revisados anteriormente por ella.

—¡Honjō! —Le llamó alzando su voz.

Rin reaccionó ante la voz de su jefe, que permanecía sentado en su asiento, con sus intensos ojos color oro sobre de ella, y con su tipa expresión serena.

—Lo siento, qué me decía...

Bajó su rostro apenada, detestaba entrar en el limbo cuando estaba frente al hombre albino, era como darle derecho a que le grite. Porque a pesar de que le gritaba a todo el mundo —sobre todo a Inuyasha—, con ella era distinto.

Era verdad que al principio lo hizo, pero con el paso de tiempo dejó de hacerlo. Si tenía que llamar su atención, su voz sólo sonaba un poco más grave, pero no le gritaba. Y quería que eso siguiera así, hasta que el plazo de los seis meses terminara.

—Ya te puedes retirar.

—Ah…sí señor.

Su cuerpo reaccionó por milagro, provocando que saliera disparada del lugar.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargándose en ésta. Aquel nerviosismo que no presentó ante él, lo sacó en ese momento.

Su respiración se aceleró y su cara ardía. Si las cosas seguían así, todo podría ser un caos para Rin. Desde que descubrió que su jefe le atraía sexualmente, las cosas habían cambiado un poco.

Tomó asiento en su silla, dejando caer gran parte de su cuerpo sobre el escritorio, mientras su frente quedó pegada a la madera. Quería encontrar un momento de sosiego, a pesar de que sería imposible.

Ya tenía días en que veía en Sesshōmaru, lo que no vio en un principio. Si bien, al conocerlo admitió que su nuevo jefe era un adonis, entre los hombres atractivos que había conocido en su vida, no fue algo que llegara turbarla, estaba tan centrada más en los problemas que podría tener con dicho sujeto, si no lograban entenderse. Pero ahora que dicho problema se había superado, no podía evitar el ver ese atractivo tan particular en el albino.

Todo en él era perfecto, ante la vista de cualquier mujer, sin importar cuál sea su tipo de hombre, Sesshōmaru era atractivo y punto. Incluso Kagome y Sango le dijeron que también llegaron a sentirse atraídas hacia él, por su actitud de chico serio y porte elegante.

 _¿Qué se podía esperar de ella?_

Y más viviendo en la soltería por un año completo, y sin ningún perro que le ladre. La soledad era muy cruel después de un tiempo.

Tan pérdida se encontraba en sus propios problemas, que no sé dio cuenta de que la gente se despidió de ella, de que el reloj seguía avanzando y ella aún permanecía en la oficina.

—La oficina no es un albergue, Honjō.

Brincó sobre su asiento, provocando que se hiciera hacia atrás y así ver por completo a su jefe, que estaba parado al lado de su escritorio.

Lo vio en todo su esplendor.

Sesshōmaru acostumbraba llevar puesto trajes negros —los cuales le quedaban a la perfección—, pero esta vez traía uno gris oscuro, con una corbata del mismo color y una camisa negra. Vestimenta que lucía muy bien en él, más bien, cualquier cosa que usara lo haría lucir bien.

—Lo siento, yo… —Se fijó en la hora y se levantó de golpe—. Dios, se me va a pasar el metro.

Sesshōmaru la vio moverse a tropezones, apagando el computador, guardando algunas carpetas que aún estaban sobre el escritorio, mientras daba constantes miradas a la bolsa morada que hacía juego con el traje. El cual no paraba de ondearse a los rápidos movimientos de la secretaria.

Había vuelto a usar esa vestimenta que ocultaba sus atractivos y le hacían ver mucho más baja de lo que era.

Cuando parecía que todo estaba en orden, Rin cogió su bolso y chaqueta para ir corriendo al elevador, en donde pico varias veces el botón. Esa mujer sabía cómo armar un show por algo tan simple.

Sesshōmaru levantó su ceja al notar que en el piso se encontraba algo rosado, lo cual identifico rápidamente como el celular de Rin. Lo recogió y lo guardó en el bolso de su saco.

Caminó hasta la pequeña mujer, que esperaba con desesperación que las puertas metálicas se abrieran.

Al llegar al lado de la secretaria, las puertas se abrieron a lo cual ella reacciono al instante y se adentró al cubículo metálico. Algo que el albino imitó, pero con mucha más calma.

Estando los dos solos en dicho lugar, pudo verla con mucha más libertad. Ésta se meneaba de un lado al otro, por el apuro de no alcanzar el transporte. Pero, aun así, era algo que la chica solía hacer estando apurada o no. La diferencia era que, cuando su cuerpo se mecía, lo hacía al son de alguna canción que estaba escuchando o cantando ella misma. Esa era la manera en que le agradaba, y no la que ahora estaba presenciando, le estaba mareando y haciendo enojar.

—Deja de moverte, Honjō.

La chica se detuvo de golpe ante sus palabras.

—Lo siento, señor.

Pero no había sido suficiente, ahora era su pie que golpeaba el piso del ascensor una y otra vez.

—Honjō.

—Lo siento —se volvió a disculpar.

Por qué esa secretaria tenía que ser tan hiperactiva, simplemente no iba de acuerdo con su manera de andar, pero ahí estaban los dos, aguantándose el uno al otro.

Sesshōmaru vio la numeración y estaban a nada de llegaran al primer piso, en donde Rin tomaría su camino, y no supo porque su cuerpo reaccionó tan impulsivamente, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Había sujetado el brazo de Rin, atrayéndola hacia su costado izquierdo. La secretaria no tardo en verlo, esperando encontrar una respuesta por su acción, pero serían explicaciones que no le daría, ya que ni siquiera el mismo lo entendía.

—No cuestiones nada.

Las puertas se abrieron, pero nadie salió. Las puertas se cerraron y el elevador volvió a descender, iban directamente hacia el aparcamiento subterráneo del edificio.

Al llegar a su destino, ambos salieron. Pudo sentir como los pequeños pasos de la secretaria le seguían. Aun así, los intensos ojos marrones no dejaban de observarlo, como si con eso fuera suficiente para entender porque había actuado así.

Se detuvieron frente al automóvil negro de Sesshōmaru, el cual pilló dos veces al igual que las luces delanteras y traseras parpadearon.

El albino no tardó en abrir la puerta de copiloto y Rin se acercó dudosa, como si fuera la primera vez en que subía al coche.

—Deja el drama y entra.

—Señor, pero no es…

—Entra —dijo con un tono más autoritario.

Rin no replicó, simplemente entró al coche con un puchero bastante marcado en su rostro. Era cómo una niña cuando tomaba esa actitud.

Sesshōmaru caminó hacia el lado del piloto y entró, no sin antes dejar en los asientos traseros su maletín plateado. Se acomodó en el asiento y encendió el auto, vio de reojo a Rin, quien ya tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

Sin esperar nada más, dio marcha.

~O~

El aura que se formó entre los dos fue densa y difícil de asimilar, algo que estaba acrecentando la ira de Sesshōmaru. Detestaba el que la chica se comportara de esa manera, y últimamente esa era la actitud que estaba usando con él.

La observó ligeramente, al estar el semáforo en alto.

Rin no dejaba de morder su labio posterior como el inferior, tanto que ya estaban rojos y algo inflamados. Sus manos no dejaban de moverse, sino era restregándose entre sí, era contra los muslos protegidos por la tela de la falda.

Jamás la había visto nerviosa, como estos últimos días. Ni siquiera cuando la amedrento en el coctel, tomó una actitud de esa índole. Simplemente no entendía a esa mujer.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicada?_

Prefirió no indagar por el momento, ya encontraría la forma en que la secretaria hablara, por las buenas o por las malas. No pretendía seguir soportando esa actitud.

Dio arranque al auto, al momento en que cambió la luz del semáforo, y aumento un poco la velocidad. No quería alargar más el recorrido, lo mejor sería llegar cuanto antes a la morada de Rin.

Transcurrieron no más de veinte minutos para llegar al edificio departamental en el cual vivía su acompañante. La cual se le iluminó el rostro, al momento en que se estacionó frente ha dicho lugar.

Salió del auto para abrirle la puerta a la secretaria, que se veía bastante impaciente por salir del carro.

Al abrir la puerta la joven mujer salió a tropezones del auto, lo cual hizo que topara con él de golpe. La pelinegra se echó hacia atrás rápidamente y lo miró asustada. Como si por tan estúpido accidente fuera a molestarse.

—Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte —ordenó con hastió.

Rin abrió la boca, para después cerrarla rápidamente. Sin duda alguna, pretendía disculparse otra vez.

Sesshōmaru cerró la puerta con fuerza, provocando que Rin se estremeciera y diera camino a mitad de la acera, él simplemente la siguió con la mirada.

—No tenía por qué traerme, pero, aun así, se lo agradezco mucho.

Hizo una reverencia ante él, lo cual estaba de más. Por algún motivo, detestaba que la secretaria hiciera eso.

—Nos vemos mañana, señor —le sonrió.

Esta vez no era una sonrisa a medias, como la que le había dado a Sesshōmaru días atrás, era esa sonrisa sincera que caracterizaba a la pelinegra.

Rin giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, pero el albino tenía otra idea, no era momento de que la mujer lo dejara.

—¿No olvidas algo, Honjō?

La secretaria se detuvo de golpe y viró su rostro hacia él, con los ojos llenos de intriga ante su cuestión.

—¿Olvidar algo? No lo entiendo, señor.

—Revisa tu bolso —le ordenó.

Rin giró completamente, para encararlo. Abrió el bolso y empezó a hurgar el interior, para después darse cuenta de que le faltaba lo más importante.

—¡Mi celular! —Exclamó asustada—. ¡Oh por Dios, mi celular! No tengo mi celular, y ahí tengo todos los números registrados de las personas de la oficina y de sus contactos…

Su apuro desvaneció, al momento en que vio el celular en la mano de Sesshōmaru, que ya tenía su brazo extendido hacia ella, con su mano ofreciéndole el móvil.

Ella lo agarró con mucho cuidado, evitando de cualquier manera el tocar la mano del albino, el cual se dio cuenta de ello.

—Muchas gracias.

—La próxima vez que pase, no te lo devolveré —le advirtió—. Ya que recuerdo haber sido bastante claro contigo, cuando te dije que odio a las mujeres torpes y olvidadizas.

Sesshōmaru centró su atención en la mano de Rin, que apretó con fuerza el celular, cuando le dijo aquellas palabras.

—Lo sé señor, no volverá a suceder.

Rin tenía su mirada perdida en el suelo, se veía molesta.

El ceño estaba fruncido y los labios torcidos, el cuerpo estaba rígido, la mano derecha apretando el celular y la mano izquierda apretada en un perfecto puño. Está era la primera vez que la veía enojada, situación que el albino podía sacarle provecho.

Velozmente la cogió del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, tomando la pequeña barbilla de la mujer con su mano derecha. Así pudo ver como del enojo paso a la confusión, terminando con la expresión de asombro.

—Cambia tu actitud, Honjō —le dijo con voz firme, pero suave—. No hagas que me arrepienta de la decisión que tome respecto a ti.

—¿Qué decisión? —Indagó sin apartar sus marrones ojos de él.

Sesshōmaru la vio, de nuevo estaba esa actitud serena que le mostró aquella noche en el coctel.

No parecía importarle la cercanía y la manera en que le sostenía del rostro. Era como si esas acciones fueran cotidianas entre los dos. Algo que ya no le molestaría que se volvieran realidad.

Acercó un poco más su rostro al de ella, sus alientos chocaron y se mezclaron rápidamente.

El suave aroma de la mujer le llenó por completo el sentido del olfato. Era dulce, pero nada empalagoso.

La calidez que desprendía la podía sentir, a pesar de que había un pequeño espacio entre los dos. Y, aunque Rin era bastante baja, esa diferencia de tamaño poco importaba en ese instante.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —Preguntó tranquila.

—Pronto —musitó.

Los labios de ambos se rozaron, un contacto meramente placentero para el albino. Uno que no deseaba sentir, pero ya no podía reprimirlo.

Deseaba a Rin Honjō, como jamás había deseado a otra mujer. Todo en ella era un misterio, desde su pasado, el presente y el futuro que estaba por llegar. Su personalidad dulce, pero aguerrida; su amabilidad y su fortaleza; su inocencia y su pasión.

Quería poseer al ángel que tanto protegía su padre y hermano. Deseaba saciarse de ella, para poder quitarse de una vez por todas el furor por la mujer. Sino lo hacía, no podría sacársela de la cabeza. Debía matar su curiosidad de una vez por todas.

Todos los pensamientos del albino se borraron, al momento en que sintió como los labios de Rin presionaron los suyos.

La pequeña mujer tenía los ojos cerrados, y está parada sobre las puntas de los pies. Había sido ella quien rompió la distancia entre los dos, algo que no desaprovecharía Sesshōmaru.

Su mano se deslizó hacia la nuca de Rin, enredando sus largos dedos con los sedosos cabellos negros. Así profundizando un poco el tacto entre sus labios, los cuales eran suaves, cálidos y dulces. Al momento en que Rin abrió un poco más su boca, sus lenguas se tocaron, provocando una terrible necesidad en ambos. Sin embargo, un suave gemido escapó de los labios de la pelinegra, que hizo que ambos separaran sus bocas, pero no la distancia.

La observó, no estaba nerviosa, ni avergonzada, más bien se le veía ausente, era como si estuviera asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Incluso él, trataba de entenderlo.

—Yo... —calló por unos segundos— …estoy cansada y supongo que usted también. Así que lo mejor será que entre al departamento y usted vaya al suyo. —Lo volvió a encarar—. Nos vemos mañana, y gracias de nuevo por traerme.

Rin se alejó de él y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio sin voltear ni una sola vez.

Sesshōmaru no dejó de verla, hasta que la perdió completamente de vista. No se sentía enojado por el cambio que la mujer mostró, era bastante entendible. Ambos habían cruzado una línea que no debían. Pero si estaba molesto con él mismo, no debía acceder ante una atracción caprichosa, no podía y menos con Rin.

Montó el vehículo y cerró la puerta con fuerza, la furia le llegó abruptamente y todo por un estúpido beso. No debía darle importancia alguna y olvidarlo, era algo que ambos tenían que hacer quisieran o no.

Arrancó el coche haciendo rechinar las llantas en el asfalto, sin importarle el molesto sonido que eso provocó, así partiendo de aquel lugar.

~O~

Rin estaba sentada en el suelo, recargada en la puerta de su apartamento. No se había animado a entrar, por miedo de encontrarse con Ayame y, que ésta le cuestionara por su estado. Y no era para menos, su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, sobre todo sus piernas, las cuales las sentía como dos fideos. Su respiración seguía siendo acelerada y podía sentir el calor recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué hice? —Se preguntó en un susurro—. ¿Por qué lo bese?

Pero no tenía ninguna respuesta clara, todo era un manojo de ideas borrosas que no dejaban entender el arrebato que había cometido al besar a su jefe. Eso no era nada bueno, ni mucho menos correcto. Cómo podría verlo a la cara, después de eso.

Llevó sus dedos a sus labios por puro instinto, los tocó sutilmente. Aun podía sentir el roce, el calor y el sabor de los labios de Sesshōmaru.

Había sido un beso que pretendía ser apasionado, pero que no pudo culminarse al momento en que ella rompió el contacto.

Si hubiera dejado que aquel acto siguiera, hubiera sido el mejor beso que le hubieran dado en su vida.

 _No había duda, Sessh_ _ō_ _maru Takashima era un excelente besador._

Cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos de sólo pensarlo, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensó.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Aquí estoy con otro capítulo más. Antes de que sean las doce y marque el inició del sábado.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sólo espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy, que comenten y opinen sobre este capítulo y lo que esperan del siguiente.

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, y nos estamos leyendo.

 **¡Besos a todos!**


	11. Emociones desbordadas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **Emociones desbordadas**

Rin abrió la puerta con lentitud, dejando el espacio necesario para que fuera sólo su cabeza la que pudiera asomarse. Y al hacerlo, suspiró aliviada al ver el lugar vacío. Cerró la puerta y volvió a su puesto con un poco más de calma.

No quería enfrentarse a su jefe, no sabía cómo hablar sobre lo que había pasado ayer en la noche. Tenía muchas ideas, pero ninguna concreta y todas terminaban mal. Sino lo hubiera besado, nada de eso estaría pasando.

Prendió la computadora y sacó las carpetas que le quedaron pendientes, tenía que concentrarse en algo, lo mejor era no pensar tanto sobre el asunto. Después de todo, sólo fue un tonto beso. Un beso que podría darle a cualquiera y nada malo ocurriría. Pero el optimismo era aplastado, cortado, quemado, quedando en cenizas que el viento se llevaba. El problema era que ese beso se lo dio a _ÉL_ , y para su desgracia, su jefe no era cualquiera.

—Estoy acabada.

Cubrió su rostro con frustración, todo era un dilema, uno el cual no sabía cómo manejar. Después de todo, nunca fue una chica que se guiara por sus impulsos más primitivos.

—Honjō.

Rin saltó sobre su asiento, el cual por el impulso se echó hacía atrás, provocando que la chica se fuera de sentón contra el suelo. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar del dolor, por el tremendo golpe que se acaba de propinar.

—¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre, mocosa?

La chica viró hacia arriba y se encontró con Inuyasha, quien tenía la curiosidad dibujada en la mirada. Se había asustado por nada, quien la había hablado fue el menor de los Takashima.

—Dios, no me asustes así.

—¿Asustarte? ¿De qué hablas? —Rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a ella, ayudándola a levantarse—. Simplemente te hable por tu apellido.

—Jamás me llamas por mi apellido y muy rara vez por mi nombre —le recordó, aceptando la ayuda que le ofreció.

—Lo sé, pero quería saber qué siente el bastardo de mi hermano, al llenarse la boca pronunciando tu apellido.

Rin miró a Inuyasha al quedar parada junto a él, quien no apartó sus ambarinos ojos de ella. Algo que no era bueno, el chico albino intuía algo y eso era malo. No quería contarle lo ocurrido con Sesshōmaru. Si Inuyasha se llegaba a enterar, era capaz de irse a los golpes con su hermano, a pesar de que éste no inició nada.

—Últimamente te he notado rara, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ese bastardo infeliz te ha hecho algo? —Preguntó con los dientes fuertemente apretados entre sí, con el ceño totalmente fruncido y sus manos apretados en puños.

—Oye, tranquilízate perro rabioso —suspiró—, no empieces con tus dramas. Que no quiero tener problemas por tus conjeturas erradas.

—¿Conjeturas erradas? —Masculló molesto—. No me quieras ver la cara de idiota, porque sé muy bien cuando las cosas no andan bien contigo.

La pelinegra mordió su labio inferior con frustración; la realidad era que, a pesar de que Inuyasha era una persona distraída y muy poco atento a los sentimientos de los demás, la verdad era que con ella se portaba distinto. La conocía tan bien, tanto cómo ella lo conocía a él.

—Así que es mejor que me digas que te pasa, porque si no…

—Cálmate —lo interrumpió—, no es necesario que empieces a hurgar nada.

La mente de la mujer se puso a trabajar a mil por hora, tratando de dar alguna escusa a su comportamiento, una que fuera lo suficientemente buena, para que Inuyasha se la creyera.

—¿Entonces? —La presionó, clavando los ojos dorados y cruzando los brazos de una pose autoritaria.

—Lo que pasa es que…

—Estorbas, bestia.

Rin levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Sesshōmaru, quien estaba detrás de Inuyasha, el cual no tardó en encararlo. No importaba que tan alto le pareciera Inuyasha, aún se veía pequeñito al lado de su hermano mayor.

—¡Keh!, tan bien que había empezado el día —chistó molesto—. Ven a mi oficina, mocosa —le ordenó el menor de los hermanos, quien dio camino hacia su despacho.

La nombrada no sabía qué debía hacer, si ir con Inuyasha o esperar a que Sesshōmaru le diera una orden. Pero éste último ni siquiera la miró y pasó a su oficina, sin decirle ni una sola palabra. Algo que tomaría como una salvación, así que prefirió el lado de Inuyasha, al menos sabía cómo sobrellevarlo.

Corrió hacia el área de trabajo de Inuyasha y entró sin siquiera tocar. Al cerrar la puerta, vio que Inuyasha estaba sentado sobre su escritorio, frente a las dos sillas para los visitantes. Por lo visto, el chico albino no tenía intención de dejar el tema por la paz.

—Me estabas diciendo… —Inició la plática.

Miró como éste le señalaba una de las sillas con su dedo, sin duda, su amigo iba enserio. Suspiró desganada y caminó hacia el asiento, en la cual tomó dejándose caer.

—Que no te sientes así —la regañó—, a menos que quieras caer de sentón de nuevo.

La secretaria recordó la buena caída que tuvo, reavivando el dolor en su trasero, que si bien, tenía que estar agradecida de tener buena retaguardia, porque el golpe fue bien amortiguado.

—Ahora sí, ¿qué me decías?

—Inuyasha, la verdad es que…

 _Le traigo ganas a tu hermano, quizás, con una noche de pasión con él, sea suficiente para volver a la normalidad_.

Ganas no le faltaron de decirle tal cosa, pero si lo hacía, ya veía a Inuyasha sufriendo un infarto de la impresión.

—¿Qué? —Insistió Inuyasha, quien empezaba a enfadarse.

—Últimamente he estado pensando en Kohaku…

 _Maldita seas Rin, no pudiste usar mejor anzuelo que el pobre de Kohaku, que quizás ya ni recuerde quién eres._

Se regañó mentalmente.

—¿Keh, es en serio? —Gruñó entre dientes—. Rin, ya ha pasado un año y aun sigues pensando en ese imbécil.

—Yo… —Bajó la mirada, se sentía fatal por mentirle a su mejor amigo.

—Demonios, en serio que necesitas salir más y liarte con alguien —le sugirió no muy convencido—. Ya olvídalo, ni que fuera lo peor que te ha pasado en la vida, y vaya que a ti te han pasado cosas muy malas.

Rin no pudo evitar el mirarlo, el que dijera aquello le hizo recordar su pasado, uno que tenía bien guardado bajo llave y que no tenía ganas ni siquiera de tocarlo.

—¡Keh! Lo siento, yo no…

—No te preocupes —le sonrió—, tienes razón. Kohaku no es nada a comparación de todo lo demás.

—Es más, que tal si esta noche salimos a divertirnos un poco.

—Pero es viernes, Inuyasha.

—Inicio de fin de semana.

—Pero nosotros también trabajamos los sábados —le recordó.

—El caso es no salir, ¿verdad? —Alzó la voz.

—Inuyasha, sabes que yo no salgó cuando sé que tengo que madrugar.

—La vida no es sólo trabajo, por una vez diviértete como la gente normal, mocosa.

Iba a contestarle, pero la llamada entrante al teléfono de Inuyasha se lo impidió. Aun así, al albino le pareció poco importante, ya que no tenía intenciones de contestar, a lo que la secretaria no le quedó de otra que levantar el aparato telefónico.

— _Te quiero en la oficina, Honj_ _ō_ _._

Rin se quedó con las palabras en la boca, su jefe no le dio el tiempo de decir nada, y, sobre todo, porque el hombre estaba más que seguro que fue ella quien contestó el maldito teléfono.

Volvió el artefacto a su sitio, ya que Sesshōmaru había colgado al momento de dar la orden.

—Tu hermano, me quiere en la oficina.

—¡Keh! Aun no es la hora de entrada, que se joda.

—Hablando de madrugar —miró al hombre frente suyo—. ¿Qué haces tan temprano por acá?

—Tengo trabajo pendiente —torció la boca—. Tengo que terminarlo, sino el bastardo empezara a joderme la vida.

—Oh.

Ahora que la secretaria le ponía más importancia al tema, se había dado cuenta que Inuyasha empezó a trabajar con mucho más seriedad y disciplina, desde que Sesshōmaru tomó la presidencia. Tal vez éste quería probarle algo a su hermano mayor, aunque la idea de que Inuyasha buscaba la aprobación de su hermano, le hizo sentir como su corazón se retorció.

 _Inuyasha aun buscaba ser digno para Sessh_ _ō_ _maru._

—Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero hacerlo enojar tan temprano.

—Tú tienes más posibilidades de matarlo, aprovecha la cercanía y hazle un favor al mundo, quieres.

Rin sólo pudo reír por el comentario del joven hombre, que si bien, era muy típico que le deseara lo peor a su hermano. Estaba completamente segura de que, si, Sesshōmaru se encontraba en problemas, Inuyasha no dudaría en dar la cara por él y ayudarlo.

La mujer dio camino hacia la puerta de la oficina, y al momento en que la abrió, la detuvo la voz de Inuyasha.

—Y ya no pienses más en ese sujeto, tú mereces algo mejor —dijo algo avergonzado.

Rin corrió hasta él, dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Escuchar esas dulces palabras de Inuyasha, le hacía sentir la protección y el cariño de un hermano mayor.

—Gracias.

—¡Keh!, como sea —ladeó su rostro a la izquierda, tratado de ocultar su sonrojo.

Ella le regaló una última sonrisa, antes de partir. No podía perder tanto tiempo, sino haría que se disparara la ira del _Demonio Blanco_ , y la verdad no sabía el humor que tenía esta mañana.

Salió del despacho de Inuyasha y corrió hacia el de Sesshōmaru, en donde se detuvo abruptamente frente a las dos grandes puertas. Tragó saliva y respiró profundo, ya no tenía mucho que pensar, más valía que todo explotara de una vez, ya no quería sentirse angustiada por sus estúpidos actos.

Agarró el pomo de una de las puertas y la giró decidida, abriendo así la puerta, dándole total acceso a la oficina de Sesshōmaru, quien se encontraba sentado revisando algunos documentos.

Se quedó pegada a la puerta, su valentía se la llevó el viento y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo a que éste la despidiera, o peor aún, que pensara que era una chica fácil.

 _¿Dios, por qué le pasaba esto a ella?_

—Deja de divagar y acércate —le ordenó Sesshōmaru, que tenía cara de pocos amigos—. ¿O pretendes que te grite lo que tienes que hacer?

Sí, su jefe estaba que echaba chispas, y estaba segura de que fue por ese estúpido beso.

Dio camino hasta quedar enfrente a él, siendo sólo el escritorio la barrera que los separaba —una bastante grande—, de lo cual estaba agradecida la joven secretaria.

—Dígame, señor.

—Lleva estas carpetas a Tōtōsai, se los entregas a él —Rin cogió las carpetas que el hombre ya le extendía—. Terminando con eso, inmediatamente quiero que me comuniques con Midoriko. Y hoy tampoco saldrás a comer, me acompañaras a una cita con Raizo Kohima —la miró directamente a los ojos—. ¿Te ha quedado todo claro?

—Sí, señor Sesshōmaru.

Éste no dijo más y volvió a sus asuntos, dejándola pasmada. Él no mencionó absolutamente nada de lo que paso ayer. No sabía ni siquiera como sentirse.

—¿Qué esperas? Muévete, Honjō —le ordenó alzando la voz.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente giró y partió del lugar, en donde al final dio tremendo portazo, que de seguro retumbó en todo el piso.

Rin estaba que echaba humo por todo su cuerpo, estaba enojada, no, enojada era poco, realmente estaba cabreada con el sujeto que estaba dentro de ese cuarto de trabajo.

Se portó como un cretino, dándole a entender que lo que pasó ayer no represento nada para él. Podía tomarlo como un alivio, pero a la vez le hacía hervir la sangre.

Ella había pasado una noche fatal, por no dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría ese día, y el muy idiota simplemente pasaba de lo ocurrido.

—Esto te pasa por buena gente, Rin —se dijo a si misma—. Espero y con esto se te quite lo estúpida.

~O~

—Me tienes sorprendido, joven Sesshōmaru —dijo el hombre mayor—. Estas mejoras en el contrato me tienen más que satisfecho.

—Lo creí necesario, sólo eso.

—Sin duda un prodigio —aseguró Kohima—. Estaré esperando con ansias cuando gane la presidencia, joven Sesshōmaru. Sin duda, me encantará seguir teniendo negocios con usted, al igual que lo he hecho hasta ahora con su padre.

—Así será.

Rin miró a los hombres, y no lo podía creer.

Desde que ella empezó a trabajar para Inutaishō, las reuniones con el señor Kohima eran tensas y llenas de incertidumbre. Era muy difícil para su jefe el lograr que el hombre aceptara y diera su firma. Pero ahora, Sesshōmaru llegaba y cambiaba las reglas del juego, y el hombre cedía sin poner ni un sólo, pero.

Simplemente no lo entendía, tenía un magnetismo para que todo lo que él planeaba le saliera a la perfección. La vida no era justa, le daba demasiada ventaja a tipos que ya tenían la vida arreglada.

—Y espero que también tome la inteligente decisión de quedarse con la señorita Rin, como su mano derecha —sugirió amablemente—. Sería una lástima el ya no poder ver a tan agradable e inteligente niña.

La nombrada viró hacia el hombre mayor, que ya le regalaba otra de esas amables sonrisas.

 _¿Qué ella fuera la secretaria permanente de Sessh_ _ō_ _maru Takashima?_

 _¿A caso la creían una perra masoquista?_

En eso sintió por unos segundos, a los ojos dorados sobre de ella, pero como era de esperarse, el albino no dijo nada al respecto. Era obvio que no la quería con él. Y mejor para la secretaria, ella tampoco quería nada con ese sujeto.

—Bueno, será mejor que ya me retiré. Este día ha sido muy ajetreado.

Rin se levantó imitando a su jefe, para despedirse del hombre. Ahora que lo veía mejor, el señor Kohima se veía más viejo al lado de Sesshōmaru, y no es que Inutaishō se viera viejo, pero sin duda el contraste era más notorio.

—Nos estamos viendo, jóvenes.

Sesshōmaru asintió con su cabeza, mientras Rin hizo una corta reverencia al hombre, que ya estaba tomando camino hacia la salida del restaurante.

—Voy al tocador —anunció al momento en que agarró su bolso, sin darle tiempo al albino de decir algo.

Quería relajarse un poco, durante todo lo que iba del día, la tensión entre ellos era insoportable. Ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, a menos que fuera por trabajo, pero de ahí, no pasaba a más.

Siguió caminando, mientras buscaba una liga con la cual sujetarse el cabello, dejarlo completamente suelto no había sido una buena idea, ese día estaba siendo demasiado caluroso.

—Tiempo sin verla, señorita Rin.

Rin se detuvo de golpe, su cuerpo se petrificó de sólo escuchar esa voz.

 _¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse con ese sujeto cuando estaba sola?_

Volteó para ver al hombre que se encontraba detrás de ella, se le veía tranquilo y con su típica sonrisa fingida.

—Señor Ootori, que gusto el encontrarlo por acá —mintió.

—¿Le alegra, Rin? —Comentó burlón—. Dudo mucho que le agrade mi presencia.

La pelinegra no dejó de verlo directamente a los ojos, aunque tenía la advertencia de no enfrentarse a un hombre como él, no podía reprimir el mostrarse segura ante el pelinegro. Darle a conocer el miedo que le llega a provocar, sería como una victoria para Naraku.

—Ya que, desde aquel día en el coctel, me declaró la guerra de manera imprudente.

—Disculpe, pero no sé de qué guerra me habla —mencionó calmada—. Simplemente le dije lo que pensaba.

—No sé si aplaudir su valentía, mi estimada Rin. Después de todo, desconozco si su temeridad sea provocada por su fortaleza, o por la protección que le dan los Takashima.

El hombre dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo retroceder uno a Rin, quien ya se mostraba molesta. Aquel comentario no le había agradado en absoluto.

—Sólo recuerde que, cuando tenga en mi poder el manejo de la empresa, no tendrá a nadie quien la proteja.

—No es necesario el que nadie cuide de mi—le dio una sutil sonrisa—, porque si usted lograra vencer al señor Sesshōmaru, tenga por seguro que yo renunciare al instante. Pero dudo mucho que eso llegue a suceder.

—Vaya fe que le tiene a su nuevo jefe —su sonrisa se enanchó—. Sin duda debe tenerla bastante entretenida en la cama, como para no poder ver la realidad de las cosas.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Rin dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y con toda su fuerza le propinó una fuerte bofetada al pelinegro. Quien ya tenía su rostro ladeado y la mejilla empezaba a pintársele de rojo. Mientras la secretaria estaba temblando de lo enojada que se encontraba, ni siquiera ponía atención del escorzor de su mano, por haber golpeado la cara del hombre.

Había acumulado tanta ira en toda la mañana, que ahora terminó descargándola con aquel sujeto.

—Tú, mocosa estúpida…

Naraku avanzó sin dudar hacia Rin, quien se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de lo podía pasar en ese momento. El miedo le llegó de golpe.

 _¿Qué había hecho?_

—Me pregunto qué pensará la mesa directiva, cuando se entere que Naraku Ootori es capaz de golpear a una mujer indefensa.

Naraku paró abruptamente, mirando al hombre que estaba a espaldas de Rin. Mientras ésta se quedó quieta, sin siquiera mover un músculo.

 _Estaba entre dos bestias infernales._

—Más vale que cuides a tu mascota, Sesshōmaru —le advirtió, mientras volvía retomar su compostura cotidiana—. Por qué la próxima no tendrá tanta suerte.

Los intensos ojos escarlatas se clavaron en la joven mujer, que sintió un fuerte escalofrío que le erizó por completo la piel. Ese hombre jamás le había visto de esa manera, sin duda se confió demasiado de su valía.

El pelinegro se retiró del pequeño pasillo, dejándolos solamente a ellos dos. Y eso tampoco daba buena espina, ya podía sentir como la penetrante mirada ambarina la estaba matando en ese preciso momento.

—Señor…

—¡Cállate, Honjō! —Exclamó con enojo—. Esto lo arreglamos en la oficina.

Ya no pudo decir más nada, al momento en que Sesshōmaru la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la hizo avanzar. Algo de lo cual trató de zafarse, pero le fue imposible, era mucha la diferencia de fuerza bruta. Estaba empezando asustarse de verdad.

~O~

Lo que restó de la tarde, la secretaria hizo hasta lo imposible para evitarlo. Ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo a la cara, simplemente pasaba de él cada vez que tenían que atender algo. Eso lo estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia.

Nunca, ninguna mujer le había traído tanto conflicto a su vida como esa pequeña mujercita que estaba afuera, sentada frente a su escritorio. Y todo había empeorado desde ayer, con ese maldito beso. Ahora también estaba cargando con el altercado vivido con Naraku. De solo pensar que éste pudo hacerle algo, le ardía la sangre de la cólera. Esa niña cruzó una línea que no debía.

Apretó con fuerza las sienes con sus pulgares, la jaqueca no había aminorado en nada, estaba presente y pulsando constantemente.

Lo que quería era que ese día acabara de una vez por todas. Por primera vez se sentía agotado, sólo deseaba llegar al departamento e ir directamente a la cama.

Sin embargo, parecía que el tiempo se alargaba con el fin de joderle, y todo por la culpa de esa secretaria.

Miró la hora en su reloj, y se dio cuenta que no era tan temprano como pensaba. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho, entonces los empleados estaban empezando a abandonar el edificio.

Cogió el teléfono y apretó un botón, aquel daba línea hacia el teléfono de Rin.

— _¿Necesita algo, señor?_

—Ni se te ocurra irte, Honjō. Tenemos una charla pendiente —colgó la llamada.

No le dio tiempo a la mujer para que se quejara, tampoco pensó que ésta entraría a su oficina a reclamarle, no sería capaz de hacer semejante estupidez.

Quince minutos eran suficientes para que nadie más estuviera en el piso, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que fuera a pasar en su oficina.

Dudaba mucho que la secretaria se quedara callada. Si fue capaz de enfrentarse a Naraku, no dudaría en hacerlo con él.

 _Rin tenía muchas agallas, tenía que reconocérselo._

Se levantó de la silla y fue al mueble trasero, en donde descansaba una botella y un par de vasos de cristal cortado.

Cogió la botella y vertió whisky en uno de los vasos. Dejó la botella y la tapó, para agarrar el vaso y caminar hacia la enorme ventana que le daba vista hacia la ciudad, que, ya estaba bañada del manto oscuro, pero iluminado por las luces artificiales.

Bebió un par de tragos del licor, esperando que este le ayudara a calmar toda la frustración que tenía encima, aunque dudaba que eso fuera suficiente. Estaba totalmente seguro, de que la tranquilidad que pudiera ganar en esos minutos se desvanecería rápidamente, al momento en que la secretaria abriera la boca.

Los parpados cubrieron sus ojos, descansando un poco. Realmente se sentía agotado, su cuerpo le pesaba y sus ojos le ardían. Y eso que había estado bajo presión muchas veces, y ninguna había logrado agotarlo como lo hacía esa mujer.

 _Siempre tenía que ser una mujer, la culpa siempre era de ellas._

—Señor…

Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos de golpe, la secretaria ya se encontraba ahí, a pesar de que no había dado la orden.

Frunció el entrecejo y viró hacia donde se encontraba Rin.

—Lamento interrumpirlo —dijo sarcástica—. Pero vera, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero perder mi transporte.

Sesshōmaru volvió a mirar el reloj en su muñeca y, se dio cuenta que ya eran las ocho cuarenta de la noche. No se había percatado que el tiempo había transcurrido tan rápido.

—La gente que trabaja aquí, no se cansa de llenarse la boca de lo «inteligente» que eres —clavó su mirada en ella, era mejor que todo pasara de una vez—, pero sólo he presenciado lo estúpida que puedes llegar a ser, Honjō.

—¿Disculpe? —Ya tenía el ceño arrugado.

—¿Qué esperas? Quieres que te aplauda y te dé un premio por tu estupidez —comenzó a alzar la voz—. Te dije que te alejaras de Naraku, y lo primero que haces es darle un golpe.

—Me insulto —le informó, apretando los dientes entre sí.

—Pudiste pasar de ello.

—¿Pasar de ello? —Rin dio unos pasos hacia adelante, con todo el enojo escrito en ella—. Me faltó al respeto —apoyó su mano en su pecho con fuerza—. Disculpe si el defenderme le parece estúpido, pero si yo no me doy a respetar, nadie lo hará por mí.

—¿Y crees que con eso vas aplacar a ese bastardo? —Empezó a caminar hacia Rin, con seguridad y fuerza, dejando el vaso sobre el escritorio de paso—. ¿Crees que, con mostrar tu valentía harás que ese sujeto deje de molestarte?

»Serías muy idiota, si crees que eso pasará. Simplemente haces que su interés incremente. Y eso no me ayuda en nada, al contrario, te estas volviendo el punto más vulnerable en todo lo que planeo, y no voy a permitir que me jodas la jugada por tu actitud de mujer autosuficiente.

Se detuvo al quedar frente a la secretaria, que tenía la barbilla alzada para encararlo, con sus manos apretadas en puños que temblaban y sus ojos empezaban a bañarse de aquel líquido salino. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no por debilidad, sino por rabia.

—El poder, eso es todo lo que a usted le interesa, ¿verdad? —Gritó—. No tiene otro propósito en su vida, que sólo obtener el poderío. No es capaz de mostrar un poco de empatía o preocupación por nadie, ni siquiera por su familia.

»Todo esto es un maldito juego de superioridad entre usted y ese hombre. No les importa lastimar a las personas que los rodea, con tal obtener su estúpido premio de consolación. Los dos son iguales y, por lo tanto, ambos me dan asco.

»Pero sabe qué —jaló el gafete que estaba prensado en la solapa del saco—, usted y Naraku se pueden ir juntos a la mierda —le aventó el gafete, casi rosando el rostro de Sesshōmaru—. ¡Renuncio!

Rin giró sobre sus talones con toda la intención de irse, Sesshōmaru tardó en reaccionar, pero no lo suficiente, como para dejar que la mujer se fuera.

La sujetó del brazo con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él, a lo que la secretaria rápidamente trató de alejarse, a pesar de que era una batalla perdida.

—¿Crees que es así de fácil, Honjō? —Dibujó su más cruel sonrisa—. Que sólo puedes bajarte del tren y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado —le sujetó del otro brazo inmovilizándola—. Estás igual o peor de hundida que yo en todo esto, y no voy a permitir que salgas hasta que todo termine.

—Suélteme, me esta las… —no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, al sentir como clavó los dedos sobre su piel.

—¿Duele? —La acercó más a él—. Créeme que este simple dolor, será poco al que puede provocarte ese infeliz de Naraku. O mucho peor, el sufrimiento físico y mental que puedo provocarte yo.

—No necesita decírmelo —se quejó otra vez, pero, aun así, no mostró miedo alguno—, tengo muy claro que usted es mucho peor que ese sujeto.

—Y sabiendo eso, aun eres capaz de desafiarme como lo haces ahora —gruñó entre dientes—. A pesar de que puedo destruirte con un simple suspiro, sigues encarándome como si estuvieras a mi nivel.

Estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia, no importaba cuanto lastimara aquellos frágiles brazos y mostrara lo poca cosa que era Rin a su lado, esta no dejaba de retarlo con la mirada, que amenazaba en cualquier momento colapsar en llanto.

 _¿Por qué no simplemente cedía?_

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan altanera?_

 _¿Por qué le atraía tanto eso de ella?_

Y todo se torció en cuestión de segundos.

Sesshōmaru acorraló a Rin, al momento en que la hizo retroceder hasta topar con las puertas del despacho, y dejándose llevar por su instinto y propia necesidad, apretó sus labios con los de la mujer. En un beso agresivo y lleno de hambre, por la secretaria que trataba de alejarse de él.

Sintió como esas pequeñas manos golpeaban su pecho con la intención fracasada de apartarlo de ella. De cómo ese menudo cuerpo se movía entre sus brazos, buscando una salida. Mientras el albino se abrió camino hacia la boca de la mujer, acariciando la sedosa lengua con la suya, queriendo obtener más de ese delicioso sabor del cual es dueña Rin.

Poco a poco, el forcejeo terminó, dando paso a como la pelinegra empezó a ceder ante el beso, al momento en que su lengua chochó con la suya con toda la intención de seguir su ejemplo.

La alzó un poco más, al apoyar sus manos en la delgada cintura y espalda de Rin. Y como los delgados brazos ascendieron hasta rodear su cuello atrayéndolo más al cuerpo femenino. Toda la ira se transformó en puro deseo entre los dos, uno tan primitivo y puro que ninguno quería ceder ante el otro.

Sus labios acariciándose constantemente, sus lenguas se tocaban de manera desinhibida, buscando un poco más del sabor del otro. Pudo sentir como los pequeños dedos se enredaban juguetonamente en su cabello, mientras él acariciaba la espalda de la mujer aun sobre la tela rosada de la blusa.

Rin bajó sus manos hasta el pecho de Sesshōmaru, así apoyándose y tomar distancia entre ambos, de tal manera que incluso el beso fue rotó.

Jadeante, trataba de recuperar un poco de oxígeno para sus pulmones y tratar de ordenar su cabeza, ya que todo era una densa neblina que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

Alzó sus parpados para enfrentarse a los intensos ojos dorados, que no dejaban de observarla minuciosamente. Pero, aun así, verlo así le daba un poco de sosiego, ya que tenía de nuevo aquella serenidad tan típica de él. El enojo había pasado.

—Yo…

Trató de hablar, pero la fuerte mano de Sesshōmaru sujetó su barbilla, para que no apartara su mirada de él.

La sujetaba con firmeza, para después sentir como con el pulgar limpiaba una de las lágrimas que fluyo sobre su mejilla.

—Debiste meditar mejor las cosas, antes de aceptar aliarte conmigo —sintió como el aliento del albino choco contra sus labios—. Mientras esto continúe, tu estas atada a mí, te parezca o no. ¿Te ha quedado claro, Rin?

Rin se estremeció al escuchar por tercera vez su nombre, pronunciados por esos labios que eran adictivos. Había sonado tan masculino y seductor, que no pudo evitar el morderse el labio inferior, para reprimir sus ganas de volver a besarlo.

Asintió con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza, ante la cuestión lanzada por Sesshōmaru, que seguía contemplándola.

No sabía ni porque aceptaba tal tontería, porque ni siquiera accedía por miedo, ya que no lo sentía, había desaparecido en el momento en que la beso.

En ese instante sintió como Sesshōmaru se apartó de ella, dando dos pasos hacia atrás. El contacto había desaparecido del todo, haciendo que levantara más su rostro para encarar al hombre.

—Arregla tus cosas, te llevaré a casa.

La pelinegra pestañeó un par de veces, mientras el albino hombre dio camino de nuevo hacia el escritorio, de donde cogió de nuevo aquel vaso que aún tenía un poco de aquel licor. Del cual la mujer pudo identificar como whisky, ya que había probado el ligero sabor de éste en la boca del hombre. Algo que no le había desagradado para nada.

—Honjō.

—¿Ah?

Miró al hombre que le daba la espalda, y que tenía su vista perdida por el inmenso ventanal que era casi todo lo largo del despacho.

—Date prisa.

—Sí…

Rin giró sobre sus talones, para abrir rápidamente la puerta y salir del lugar. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se recargó inmediatamente en el escritorio. Se encontraba tan desorientada, que no podía entender que es lo que había pasado ahí a dentro.

No estaba asustada, ni siquiera molesta, tenía una sensación extraña.

Tocó sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, aun podía sentir como ardían y palpitaban por el tremendo beso que le propinó Sesshōmaru.

 _Qué manera de besar._

Nadie jamás la había besado de esa manera. Sus antiguos novios habían sido bastante sosos y Kohaku, realmente era una burla de hombre si lo comparaba con su jefe.

Agitó su cabeza con fuerza y rapidez.

 _¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?_

Ese beso no debía significar nada, tenía que entender que había sido otra forma para atemorizarla, y por desgracia había funcionado.

Suspiró cansada, comenzó a guardar sus cosas, era mejor que se apurara. No quería volver a ver enfadado al _Demonio Blanco._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Pues aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, estoy recuperando el tiempo en que no pude actualizar. Así que espero que les guste esta capitulo al igual que el anterior.

Quiero darle las gracias a Caliu, por su consejo de redacción, realmente lo he tomado mucha importancia y estoy trabajando en ello para que esos pequeños tropiezos cada vez sean menos. Y que no me molesta el que me digan de estos detalles, realmente para mí son muy importantes, así que hazlo con toda libertad.

También quiero darles gracias a mis constante lectores por seguir la historia sin importar qué, en verdad eso me emociona mucho, estos son: Karito, Mika (me encantan tus comentarios, son tan extensos y geniales xD), Claudy, Ridy (no te me estreses, pronto se irán descubriendo muchas cosas ;) ), Serena, Suaries y Milly. En verdad mil gracias por seguir esta historia, me hacen muy feliz.

Y a CruxMarie, a la cual también amo mucho sus comentarios, y que me alegra estar tratando más a fondo. Espero que tu salud mejore pronto, y que acá estamos para lo que sea necesario, ¿vale?

Bueno, creo que esto es todo, y espero seguir viéndolos por acá.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	12. La inseguridad de la negación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivo de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Capítulo editado.**

* * *

 **La inseguridad de la negación**

Rin estaba frente al computador, redactando algunos informes que le había entregado Sesshōmaru. Los cuales tenían que ser enviados a las cuentas electrónicas de todos los inversionistas de la compañía, entre ellos, Inutaishō.

A pesar de que estaba realizando su trabajo, había cosas que aún no dejaban descansar del todo a su abrumada mente.

Había pasado más de una semana desde el «pequeño» percance que tuvo en la oficina con Sesshōmaru.

El tema no se tocó para nada el día siguiente, ni los que vinieron después, era como si la discusión y aquel beso jamás hubieran pasado. Pero, aun así, ya no podía sentirse enojada, después de todo, el trato entre ellos había vuelto a la normalidad, como estaban haciendo desde que ambos se acoplaron en el trabajo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de molestarla, había muchas cosas que no llegaba a comprender.

Talló sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos, le estaban empezando arder y su vista comenzaba a ponerse borrosa. Cogió su bolso de bajo del escritorio y sacó de ahí un estuche y una liga.

Sujetó su largo cabello en una coleta, ya que —por muy raro que pareciera— ese verano en Tokio, había sido demasiado caluroso y muy pocas lluvias había tenido, para ser un lugar en donde era normal que casi todos los días lloviera.

Tomó el estuche de color morado y extrajo unos anteojos de armazón negro, los cuales se colocó. Por lo general no los usaba, sólo cuando su vista comenzaba a cansarse o había pasado mucho tiempo expuesta al monitor de la computadora.

—Pero que secretaria tan más sexy veo por aquí.

Rin levantó la vista rápidamente, para encontrarse a alguien que conocía muy bien. Por lo cual sonrió ampliamente.

—Kōga, que milagro verte por acá —se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Pues me gustaría decirte que estoy por acá, para saludarte y molestar al demonio para el que trabajas, pero lamentablemente es para traer malas noticias.

—¿Malas noticias? —Puso toda su atención en el pelinegro.

—Es mejor que te sientes, Rin.

Rin obedeció al instante que se lo pidieron y él mismo, tomó asiento en los asientos frente al escritorio, realmente estaba temiendo a lo que el novio de su mejor amiga le pudiera decir.

—Ayer por la noche, murió Sanosuke Sakata.

Los intensos ojos marrones no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas, mientras con su mano derecha cubrió su boca. No esperaba tan sorpresiva noticia.

—¿Qué le ocurrió? —Preguntó melancólica.

—Un paro respiratorio —suspiró—. Lo que me dijo su esposa, es que no sufrió.

—Dios, aun no puedo creerlo —limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos—. ¿Lo están velando?

—Por eso estoy aquí —se levantó de su asiento—. He venido por ti, para llevarte.

—Pero… —la tristeza le embargo— …aún estoy en horas de trabajo.

—No te preocupes por eso, yo hablare con tu jefe.

Sin más, Kōga dio camino hacia el despacho de Sesshōmaru sin pena ni gloria, como si fuera normal el que entrara sin autorización a dicho lugar.

—Espera, Kōga —trató de alcanzarlo, pero no lo logró, el pelinegro ya estaba dentro.

Entró al despacho y vio a los dos hombres, Kōga ya estaba tomando asiento en una de las sillas y Sesshōmaru tenía su mirada puesta en el susodicho.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Me voy a llevar a Rin, pero parece ser que tengo que pedirte permiso primero a ti —dijo ecuánimemente.

Rin no tardó en sentir los ojos dorados sobre de ella, que pedía una explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero la secretaria no sabía que decir al respecto.

—Está en horas de trabajo, así que lárgate —volvió su atención al trabajo.

—Lo siento, pero no me puedo irme sin ella.

—Kōga…

—Tranquila, que este bruto insensible tiene que ceder.

El albino ya tenía la ceja alzada y con aquella expresión de enojo. Parecía ser que ni siquiera a Kōga lo trataba diferente, a pesar de ser «amigos».

—Deja tu mirada asesina para otra ocasión, que no tengo tiempo para aguantarla —se cruzó de brazos—. Ha fallecido una persona muy cercana a Rin, y la llevaré a su velorio y entierro.

Y el enojo se desvaneció del rostro de Sesshōmaru, quien dejó de ver a Kōga, para centrarse en ella, quien seguía parada a mitad del despacho.

—¿Quién? —Cuestionó directamente a ella.

—Ah… El señor Sanosuke Sakata, él es…era —corrigió— el abogado de mi padre.

—Deja lo que estés haciendo, cuando regreses lo terminas —mencionó, para volver a sus asuntos.

—Bien —se levantó Kōga, quien empezó abrochar su saco—. Vamos Rin, antes del que el explotador se arrepienta.

Kōga pasó al lado de Rin, que asintió a sus palabras. Pero antes de seguirlo, dio unos pasos hacia al frente y ofreció una reverencia a su jefe.

—Muchas gracias —agradeció, pero su semblante era bastante afligido.

Sesshōmaru sólo asintió, sin darle mayor importancia. Pero, aun así, ese gesto por parte de éste era algo que jamás olvidaría Rin.

—Con su permiso.

Dio vuelta y salió del despacho, para encontrarse con el pelinegro, que ya la estaba esperando.

Agarró su bolsa y su sacó negro, guardó los avances que tenía y apagó el monitor y el la PC.

—¿Lista?

—Sí.

—Vamos —Kōga se hizo aún lado, dándole el paso a Rin.

Así ambos tomaron dirección hacia el ascensor, en donde se ganaron la vista de varios de los empleados más curiosos, pero, Rin no mostro interés en ellos, la aflicción por la pérdida de su abogado, la estaba cubriendo por completo.

Al abrirse las puertas ambos entraron para ir directamente al fondo, en donde Kōga, no dudo en rodear con sus brazos los hombros de la pelinegra, quien no se negó al contacto, incluso se recargó en el torso de este.

—Gracias —musitó.

Kōga no dijo nada, simplemente la pegó más a él así refugiando el silencioso llanto de Rin.

~O~

Sesshōmaru se quedó pensativo, desde que la secretaria salió de la oficina. Sabía quién era Sanosuke Sakata, no sólo porque se mencionaba en el expediente de Rin. Sino porque lo llegó a ver un par de veces, cuando él trabajo para el padre de Kōga.

Lo que no se esperó, era que dicho hombre hubiera sido tan allegado a Rin, para que la tristeza se marcara en su rostro. Un cambio muy radical, puesto que en la mañana en que la vio, estaba que irradiaba felicidad, como era costumbre.

Y ahora que el hombre estaba muerto.

 _¿Quién se haría cargo del proceso legal del testamento?_

La idea de que fuera Kōga quien tomaría el caso de Rin, no le resultaba para nada mal, incluso era beneficioso. Después de todo, Kōga estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría con Naraku y eso podría ayudarle mucho, sobre todo, para saber la importancia de las propiedades que le fueron heredaras a la secretaria.

Postró su atención a la puerta, al momento en que la tocaron. Ahora que no se encontraba Rin, sería un fastidio el tener que atender el llamado de todo aquel idiota, que necesitara algo de él.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la torpe secretaria de su hermano, y pudo notar el nerviosismo en ésta. Realmente esa mujer lo sacaba de quicio.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Señor… —la mujer seguía cubriéndose con la puerta—. Lo que pasa es qué…

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño, si esa mujer no le decía de una vez por todas lo que quería, sería capaz de echarla a patadas, sin importarle que fuera la secretaria de la bestia.

—Le ha llegado un paquete —se deslizó al interior de la oficina con nerviosismo—. Me dijeron que se lo entregara directamente a usted.

Pero la mujer no se había movido de donde se encontraba, podía apreciar el miedo que sentía. El personal se había tomado demasiado a pecho, el estúpido apodo que le puso Inuyasha. Y quizás no estaban tan equivocados.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperas? —Alzó la voz con fastidio.

La mujer sólo dio un brinco hacia atrás, topando con la puerta. Ni siquiera para eso tenía gracia. Al menos la torpeza de Rin, tenían su propio estilo.

—Sí… —caminó a tropezones y llegó hasta el escritorio, en donde posó el paquete con exagerado cuidado—. ¿Necesita algo más, señor?

—Lárgate.

La mujer no lo pensó ni siquiera dos veces, salió tan rápido como sus inútiles pies se lo permitieron. Pero ya no le dio más importancia y centró su atención en el «paquete». Sabía muy bien que era y quien lo mandaba.

Agarró el envío y quitó el envoltorio color canela, para encontrarse con un par de carpetas, de donde algunas fotos cayeron sobre el escritorio. Cogió una de ellas, para encontrarse con Naraku y Magatsuhi, rodeados de un grupo de hombres que desconocía, pero podía intuir de quienes se trataba.

Dejó la foto a un lado y presentó interés en el contenido de las carpetas. Ahí se encontraba todo tipo de movimiento ilegal. Desde adquisiciones de terrenos y artículos valiosos, desde pinturas y reliquias. También estaban plasmado las diversas cuentas abiertas en el extranjero al nombre de Naraku y Byakuya.

Sin duda alguna, Hakudōshi Ootori era muy bueno obteniendo información de ese tipo. Está era la tercera vez que recibía información de ese calibre.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué el estúpido lobo rabioso se llevó a Rin?

Sesshōmaru levantó la vista, para encontrarse con Inuyasha, que ya estaba apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio.

Torció la boca de sólo ver la manera en que éste había entrado sin su autorización. Por lo tanto, ignoró la pregunta y volvió su atención en lo que si le importa.

—¡Keh! ¡Te he preguntado algo, bastardo!

—Lárgate.

Los dos pares de ojos dorados se encontraron, desafiándose abiertamente. Algo que le hizo recordar a Sesshōmaru, las peleas que llegaron a tener cuando eran jóvenes.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que golpeó ese rostro?_

—¡Mierda, sólo contéstame! —Gritó irritado.

—Deja de ladrar, estúpida bestia —chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Conoces a Sanosuke Sakata?

—¡Ah! —Inuyasha se mostró desconcertado, por la repentina pregunta—. Sí, es un licenciado ya bastante viejo. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Rin?

—Falleció.

—Oh… —Toda la irá se esfumó, dando paso a una expresión desalentadora—. Ya entiendo.

Inuyasha retrocedió con toda la intención de salir de la oficina.

Sesshōmaru conocía tan bien a su hermano, que estaba seguro de que éste iría a buscar a Rin, para acompañarla.

—No tiene autorización de irte, Inuyasha —Sesshōmaru sonrió al ver que éste se detuvo enfrente a las puertas—. Tienes un par de informes que me tienes que entregar sin más tardar hoy.

—¡Keh! Ella me necesita.

—No es así —comentó ahora con seriedad—, ella esta con Kōga, por lo tanto, tú sales sobrando.

Inuyasha gruñó entre dientes un par de palabras que no entendió, pero que estaba seguro eran insultos para él. Pero poco le importaba, con la ausencia de la secretaria ya era más que suficiente por ese día.

Su hermano se giró para retirarse de ese lugar, pero antes de que eso pasara, lo volvió a detener.

—Te lo advierto, Inuyasha. Si te vas, te sancionare; el que seas el vicepresidente no quita el hecho que sigues siendo un empleado más y estas bajo mis órdenes.

Pero el menor de los hombres no dijo más y salió furioso del despacho, azotando la puerta. Algo que molesto en demasía a Sesshōmaru. Se estaba siendo costumbre el que cerraran la puerta con violencia.

Un poco más calmado, volvió a centrarse en los documentos enviados por Hakudōshi, y entre tanta palabrería, pudo encontrar algo que llamó demasiado su atención.

En dicha hoja se encontraban las propiedades de las cuales Naraku, tenía interés de hacerse, y ahí se encontraban las tierras pertenecientes a Rin. Pero las fechas que tenía estipuladas para poder abordar a la dueña, se habían ido posponiendo. Parecía ser que la sinceridad de la secretaria hacia Naraku, terminó haciendo que los planes de éste se aplazaran. Al final, no resultó tan malo la osadía de pequeña mujer.

Y ahora que el licenciado de Rin había fallecido, le daba más apertura, para saber el valor de dichas tierras o lo que fuera que éstas tuvieran, ya que el interés de Naraku por recuperar dichas propiedades, se ponía como lo primordial para dicho hombre.

~O~

Rin y Kōga estaban algo retirados de las personas que estaban presentes en el velorio. Aunque no eran muchas las que estaban presentes, se trataban de los familiares cercanos a la pareja. Por ello, ambos habían optado en apartarse un poco.

La pelinegra no soltó el brazo de su acompañante, nunca le había gustado los velorios y los entierros, le traían muy malos recuerdos. Por lo tanto, comenzaba a sentir un sentimiento de desolación que ni ella misma podía describir.

—Rin.

Tanto Rin como Kōga, voltearon a ver a la mujer de edad avanzada. Era Kaede Sakata, la esposa del difunto hombre.

—¿Dígame? —Posó toda su atención a la amable mujer.

—Acompáñenme un momento —les pidió a ambos.

—Sí.

La mujer caminó hacia el interior de la casa, Kōga y Rin le siguieron el paso con calma. Ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que quería la anciana Kaede.

Ambos se detuvieron, al momento en que la mujer mayor abrió una puerta de lo que parecía ser un despacho. Al momento en que Kaede se hizo a un lado, les dijo:

—Por favor, pasen.

Rin entró primero, seguida por la anciana, siendo Kōga el último en entrar.

Se quedaron parados cerca del pequeño escritorio, viendo a la mujer que estaba buscando algo de los cajones del mueble viejo y desgastado.

—Mi marido me pidió —empezó a hablar, mientras sacaba unas carpetas—, que, si el llegara a faltar, inmediatamente les entregara estos documentos a ustedes.

»Por lo que se, se trata del testamento que dejó su padre.

—Entiendo —se acercó un poco al escritorio—. Pero no es necesario que lo haga ahora, usted está en duelo y no…

—No se preocupe, señorita Rin. Yo solamente estoy cumpliendo la voluntad de mi esposo —le sonrió, a pesar de tener una mirada triste—. Me dijo que le informara, que le pedía encarecidamente, que su caso cayera en las manos del joven Kōga. Ya que es la única persona en quien confía, para que pueda llevar sus asuntos legales.

Rin sintió por unos segundos la azul mirada de Kōga, al cual sujetó con más firmeza.

Ella no se había puesto a pensar en eso, hasta ahora que la mujer se lo mencionó, sin duda alguna estaba de acuerdo en que fuera el novio de su amiga, quien siguiera con los tramites, no confiaría en ningún otro licenciado más que en él.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Rin? —Preguntó Kōga.

—Sí —lo miró y le sonrió.

—Permítanme, iré por una caja para guardar los expedientes.

Ambos asintieron y vieron partir a la mujer, quedando solos. De lo cual aprovecharon para hablar del tema.

—¿Estás segura de que sea yo quien prosiga con tu caso? —La cuestionó—. Si tú decides darle esa responsabilidad a otro, a mí no me molesta en absoluto.

—¿A caso no te sientes capaz? —Dijo con un tono burlón.

—¡Oye, por supuesto que sí! —Gruñó—. Ahora por burlona, voy aceptar y haré que te tragues tus palabras.

—Eso espero —sonrió melancólicamente—. En muy pocas personas confió, y sin duda, tú eres una de ellas.

—No te preocupes, velaré por tus intereses —le guiñó el ojo.

Rin asintió ante las palabras de su acompañante, estaba completamente segura de que Kōga era el indicado, para que le ayudara en ese complicado proceso, esperando que el pudiera avanzar mucho más, de lo que hizo Sakata.

~O~

Después del velorio, Rin optó por irse, ya que no se sentía bien para ir al entierro. A lo cual Kōga le sacó provecho y la invitó a comer, ya que era la hora del receso en su trabajo.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme a comer.

—No hay de qué, yo también me estaba muriendo de hambre —dijo, al momento en que llevó una patata frita a su boca.

—No sé si compadecer a Ayame o a ti.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Kōga mostró interés.

—De la comida, tú comes mucho y ella pues…

—Sí, ya sé que es un asco en la cocina —chistó molesto—, supongo que tendré que contratar alguna cocinera o algo así.

—¿Contratar a alguien? —Rin ladeó la cabeza a su derecha—. Es pera, no me estas insinuando que…

Rin abrió su boca en una perfecta O, al saber lo que Kōga quiso decir con esas palabras.

—No se lo vayas a decir —rascó su cabeza, mientras sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas—. Aun no sé cómo se lo pediré.

—No te preocupes, no le diré nada —el brilló había vuelto a sus ojos—. Pero dime, ¿ya tienes el anillo?

—Sí, desde hace un mes.

—¡Ay, ya me la estoy imaginando! —Suspiró—. Sin duda, es algo que ha estado esperando de ti con muchas ansias.

—Lo sé —se recargó en el respaldo de la silla—. Pero aún no estaba seguro de que esto funcionaría.

»Después de todo, tú sabes muy bien cómo se dio nuestra relación.

La pelinegra miró fijamente a Kōga, ella sabía muy bien lo turbia que fue la relación entre ellos dos. Sobre todo, por el lio amoroso en donde Inuyasha sufría por Kikyo, Kagome sufría por Inuyasha, en donde Kōga sufría por Kagome, y Ayame sufría por Kōga.

—Pero te puedo asegurar que, lo que siento por Ayame es genuino. Yo en verdad estoy enamorado de ella.

—A mí no tienes que convencerme de nada —le sonrió—. Ya lo había notado desde hace mucho tiempo. Y estoy muy feliz por ambos.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué? —Preguntó un poco arisca.

—¿Ya superaste al mocoso?

—Ah…supongo que sí —rascó su mejilla—. Ahora que él está casado, finiquitó lo que alguna vez tuvimos él y yo.

—Eso es bueno, tu mereces un hombre no a un niño —se le dibujó una amplia sonrisa—. Un hombre cómo…el trabajador compulsivo que tienes como jefe.

Rin lo miró, mientras sus largas pestañas se movían por el constantemente parpadeo. Tratando de asimilar el comentario que le lanzó de golpe y sin miramientos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Me escuchaste bien —se cruzó de brazos—. Por cierto, haces muy bien usando esos conjuntos. El lucir como una sexy secretaria da muchos puntos, ya sabes, las fantasías de nosotros los hombres.

—Pero ¿qué te hace creer tal tontería? Yo no tengo ningún interés en el señor Sesshōmaru.

—Porque cada mujer que mira a Sesshōmaru, mujer que cae rendida ante él, ya sea amorosa o sexualmente hablando —suspiró—. Y créeme, es muy difícil para mí admitir esto, pero ese bastardo siempre ha tenido suerte con las mujeres…

—Pero yo no…

—Sabes —la interrumpió abruptamente—, desde que supe que Sesshōmaru había regresado, no pude evitar el relacionarlos. Creo que son tal para cual —comió otra patata frita.

—Ya veo por qué Ayame me insiste tanto en que me lie con él. Es por tu culpa —lo apuntó acusadoramente.

—Yo sólo le comenté lo que pienso, es ella la que hace el drama —sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura—. A parte, no me parece tan malo, creo que tú eres el tipo de mujer para él.

—¡¿Qué?!

Rin estaba bastante desorientada, no entendía porque Kōga había sacado ese tema.

Si bien, era verdad que ella se sentía atraída a su jefe, pero no de manera sentimental. Podía reconocer que admiraba ciertas cosas de él, pero nada que pudiera delatar algún sentimiento fuerte.

En ese instante recordó los dos besos, algo que podía ser como una prueba fehaciente para el pelinegro que estaba sentado frente a ella. Pero lo dudaba, ya que dichos sucesos no se los comentó a nadie, ni siquiera a Ayame. Y dudaba mucho que Sesshōmaru, fuera a chismearle lo ocurrido a Kōga. Así que la idea de que éste tuviera conocimiento de dichos acontecimientos no era factible.

—¿Por qué te espantas? —Rió—No estoy diciendo nada malo, ¿o sí?

—¡No…digo…sí! Estas hablando de mi jefe —exhaló con exageración—. Es una locura el que sólo lo menciones, sabes.

—El que sean jefe y empleada, no significa nada —siguió hablando con seguridad—. Después de todo, en la empresa no hay ningún código de fraternidad que impida uniones entre trabajadores y dueños.

—Ya deja ese tema, por favor —torció sus labios—. A mí no me gusta —mintió—, y dudo mucho que yo le pueda gustar.

»Es bastante obvio, ¿no? Yo ni siquiera califico como su tipo de mujer, yo no tengo nada de lo que pueda poseer una mujer como Kagura Ootori.

—¿Kagura? ¿Por qué mencionas a Kagura? —Mostró un dejo de molestia.

—Pues porque ella fue la prometida de señor Sesshōmaru.

—Vaya, sí que la gente es chismosa —apoyó sus brazos en la mesa, clavando sus ojos azules en ella—. No sé qué te habrán dicho, pero puedo asegurarte de que, Kagura jamás fue lo suficientemente buena para Sesshōmaru.

—¿Eh? —La curiosidad llegó al instante—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Qué Sesshōmaru jamás amo a Kagura —rió divertido—. Más bien, Sesshōmaru no ha amado a nadie en todo lo que lleva de vida.

 _¿En verdad Sessh_ _ō_ _maru no amo a Kagura?_

 _Pero si era así, ¿por qué se comprometieron?_

—Entonces, ¿sus padres los obligaron? —Indagó.

—No, para nada —parecía ser que el tema divertía bastante a Kōga—. Inutaishō ni siquiera estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso de ese par.

—¡¿El señor Inutaishō no quiere a Kagura?! —Ahora si estaba más que sorprendida.

—Realmente le tiene bastante aprecio, pero… —se quedó un par de segundos en silencio—. Jamás le gustó para ser la mujer de su hijo. Inutaishō estaba consciente que su hijo no amaba a Kagura, e intuía que ella tampoco tenía sentimientos fuertes hacia Sesshōmaru.

Rin se quedó callada, la información que Kōga le había proporcionado no se lo había esperado.

Había ideado muchas teorías del porque su jefe terminó su compromiso con la hermana menor de Naraku, pero jamás pensó que fuera porque no había amor en dicha pareja.

—¿Pero conoces el verdadero motivo por el cual no se casaron? —Rin de alguna manera u otra, quería conocer el verdadero motivo de dicha separación.

—No, ya que tu jefe es un hombre que no le cuenta a nadie de su vida personal —alzó los hombros—. Pero tengo una fuerte hipótesis de que Inutaishō, tuvo que ver con ese rompimiento.

No le agradaba en nada, el pensar que tal rompimiento hubiera sido provocado por su exjefe. Simplemente no concordaba con la personalidad del hombre, sin duda, la idea de Kōga debía ser errónea.

—Entonces, ¿te animarás a conquistarlo?

La pregunta picara lanzada por Kōga, le sacó de sus propias divagaciones. Se centró de nuevo en él, que parecía más que divertido por la charla.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo molesta—. Ya te lo dije, él es mi jefe y no lo veré de otra manera.

—Está bien —sonrió sutilmente—. Al menos logre que dejaras esa careta de tristeza.

Rin se quedó muda, la verdad es que se había olvidado por un momento el deceso del señor Sakata.

Sólo pudo sonreír ante las palabras de su acompañante, la había hecho olvidar un poco la pena de su perdida.

~O~

—Hoy mismo me pondré a checar todos los documentos —dijo con seriedad—. Si es como dices, sin duda algo deben tener para que ese infeliz las quiera de nuevo.

Sesshōmaru observó a Kōga, que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

Lo había retenido desde que llegó, para hablar sobre el tema de la herencia. Había dado la orden a la secretaria de que no les molestaran en absoluto. Ahora que tenía la seguridad de que Kōga, se encargaría de los detalles legales de Rin, tendría menos complicaciones para obtener lo que quería.

—Intuyo que Rin, no debe de enterarse de esto, ¿no es así? —Le cuestionó.

Sesshōmaru simplemente asintió, no quería gasta palabras en lo que era obvio.

—Sesshōmaru, no quiero que Rin salga dañada de todo esto —los ojos azules lo miraron con frialdad—. Te pedí que la trataras bien, ella ha vivido tantas cosas como para que…

—No me interesa tu sermón —lo calló con fastidio—. Solo haz lo que te digo, de lo demás me encargo yo.

La penetrante mirada azulada no se apartaba de él, era como si de esa manera, Kōga pudiera sacarle algo relevante sobre todo el problema. Pero ni siquiera el _Lobo_ Sunakawa podía amedrentarlo.

—Está bien —exhaló con cansancio—. De alguna manera, creo que no dejarás que nada malo le pase.

Sesshōmaru alzó la ceja ante comentario de Kōga, quien mostraba aquella sonrisa autosuficiente. No tenía duda alguna que lo había dicho con todo el afán de molestar.

—Por cierto —vio cómo se recargó en el escritorio al momento en que se levantó—. Jamás había visto a Rin tan sexy como ahora —sonrió socarronamente—. Más vale que la cuides, porque puede llegar cualquier garañón prometiéndole una mejor vida. Capaz y renuncia. Y dudo mucho que tú quieras eso, ¿verdad?

El albino frunció el entrecejo, al escuchar la sarta de idioteces que dijo Kōga. Y esa no era la primera vez en que mencionaba ese tipo de cosas referentes a Rin. En donde parecía tener bastante interés en que él prestara atención a la mujer. Sobre todo, la primera vez que hablaron desde su regreso a Japón.

 _Ten cuidado con Rin, porque persona que la conoce, persona que se enamora de ella._

Al principio no le tomó importancia a dicho comentario. Pero conforme iba viendo lo importante que era la secretaria, para la mayoría de las personas que la conocen, se había dado cuenta que Kōga no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Rin Honjō había enamorado a toda la gente que la rodeaba, a cada uno de manera distinta. Y entre esas personas se encontraban Inutaishō e Inuyasha.

~O~

Ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche y Sesshōmaru aún se encontraba en la oficina. Se había quedado, para terminar algunos asuntos pendientes y checar con más atención la información que recibió de Hakudōshi. Pero no había podido progresar demasiado, algo había faltado, algo que no lo dejaba en paz.

Rin no había venido a despedirse como ya era de costumbre, y ya habían pasado dos horas desde la salida del personal de la empresa. Pero la susodicha jamás cruzó el umbral de las puertas.

Apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo plateado que tenía en su mano derecha. Detestaba que una tontería como esa, lo perturbara. Que más daba si Rin no fue a despedirse, no era algo transcendental.

Molesto consigo mismo, Sesshōmaru se levantó de su asiento con la intención de terminar con todo de una vez y partir a su casa. Después de todo, allá también tenía una obligación de la cual hacerse cargo.

Guardó todo en sus respectivos lugares, sobre todo la información que tenía de Naraku, que se llevaría consigo, para seguir leyéndola en el departamento.

Cogió el maletín y su celular, que guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón negro. Dio camino hacia la salida del despacho, mientras se quitaba la corbata roja y abría los tres primeros botones de la camisa blanca.

Ese había sido un día especialmente bochornoso, tanto que, al liberarse de esa presión en su cuello, pudo sentirse mucho más fresco.

Al abrir la puerta paró en seco, al ver a la secretaria que aun trabaja en el ordenador. Ahora ya sabía el motivo por el cual, la mujer no había entrado a despedirse.

—Honjō.

—¿Sí, señor? —Respondió tan rápido como giró el asiento de la silla.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Terminando los informes, hoy es el día límite para entregarlos —le dio una corta sonrisa—. Pero ya estoy terminando, sólo me falta enviar los correos.

Sesshōmaru se había olvidado por completo del dichoso informe, había tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza, que eso era lo menos relevante para él.

Caminó hasta llegar a una de las sillas que estaban frente al pequeño escritorio de la secretaria, en donde tomó asiento, ganándose así la mirada curiosa de la pelinegra.

—Termina —le ordenó.

No era necesario de que dijera más, había sido bastante obvio la intención que tenía. Ya era bastante tarde y, dejar que Rin se fuera en el metro, no era una opción para Sesshōmaru.

Rin asintió y volvió su atención en el monitor, mientras sus dedos empezaron a teclear y mover en momentos el mouse.

 _Jamás había visto tan sexy a Rin como ahora._

No pudo evitar el recordar dicha frase de Kōga. Después de todo, se había dado cuenta de que algo se veía diferente en la secretaria.

Cuando Kōga había entrado a su oficina sin permiso, siendo seguido por Rin, se percató de que lucía una falda negra a la cintura que se ajustaban a las curvas de su cuerpo, una blusa blanca algo trasparente, el cabello azabache sujetado en una coleta algo desordenada y aquellos anteojos apoyados en el puente de la pequeña nariz.

Había sido una vista bastante grata para Sesshōmaru.

 _Con ese aspecto, la secretaria lucia realmente atractiva._

Ahora que la veía en primera fila, podía decir sin duda que, Rin Honjō era una mujer sexy sin siquiera proponérselo. Había una diferencia abismal entre la secretaria cotidiana que siempre se veía pequeña y dulce, y la secretaria que ahora mismo estaba observando, una que irradiaba sensualidad.

—¿Señor Sesshōmaru?

Sesshōmaru salió de su trance, poniendo atención a lo que la mujer quería decir.

—Ya he terminado, sólo iré rápidamente al tocador.

Se limitó en asentir, viendo como la pelinegra corrió tan rápido como los tacones se lo permitieron.

A pesar de todo lo que llamó su atención, terminaba quedando en segundo plano, al darse cuenta de que los ojos marrones no tenían su brillo tan característico y el desconsuelo seguía rodeando a la joven mujer.

Rin terminó de acomodar su blusa bajo su falda, para cerrar el cierre que se encontraba en la parte trasera. Salió del cubículo y fue directamente al lavamanos, se quitó las gafas y sin pensarlo dos veces, mojo su rostro. Se sentía cansada, tanto que en cualquier momento terminaría cerrando sus ojos. Pero no sólo eso, sino también lo abochornada que se sentía.

Detestaba que Kōga hubiera atinado en algo respecto a su jefe. Que en verdad se sentía muy atraída físicamente hacia él.

Cuando Sesshōmaru la llamó y volteó a verlo, se dio cuenta de que éste no llevaba la corbata puesta y que los primeros botones de la camisa blanca estaban desabrochados, dejando ver la clavícula pálida y marcada. Y como ese largo cabello platinado estaba ligeramente desordenado, dándole una apariencia más sensual y salvaje.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Rin? Deja de pensar en esas cosas —se regañó, dando unos cuantos golpes a sus mejillas.

Ella estaba segura de que no tenía necesidad de un hombre, sino que tenía necesidad de él, quería más que un par de besos. Estaba ansiosa de saber si Sesshōmaru, era lo que representaba.

Se miró al amplio espejo y pudo notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Cada día que pasaba, era una batalla perdida contra sus propios deseos.

—Un baño con agua fría, eso es lo que necesito.

Tomó una de las pequeñas toallas y se secó el rostro, tenía que apurarse, si no, su jefe sería capaz de venir a sacarla del baño por tardarse más de lo debido.

Depositó la toalla en el tanque, cogió las gafas y salió del lugar para dirigirse hacia donde el albino la esperaba.

Al llegar, el hombre aún seguía en el mismo lugar en donde lo dejó, tenía los ojos cerrados, su expresión se veía tan pacifica, tanto que le sorprendía, era como si estuviera dormido. Y como ser curioso que era por naturaleza, se acercó a él, para ver con más detalle las facciones de Sesshōmaru.

 _¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan apuesto?_

La mezcla de líneas masculinas y afinadas armonizaba a la perfección. La piel nívea parecía tan tersa y sin ningún rastro de imperfección.

Levantó su mano hasta el rostro del hombre, pero sin tocarlo, estaba tan tentada en acariciarlo, pero su propia inseguridad se lo impedía, ella no podía, no estaba bien.

Se alejó de él para volver al escritorio en donde sólo faltaba guardar sus cosas en el bolso, para poder irse de una vez de ese lugar. Estando lista, llamó al hombre.

—Señor Sesshōmaru, ya estoy lista.

Los dorados ojos se dejaron ver, al momento en que los parpados se abrieron con lentitud.

Sin duda, eran sus ojos los que más cautivaban a Rin. Que podían ser tan fríos como gemas preciosas o tan calientes como el oro fundido.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, sólo se levantó cogiendo su maletín y dando el paso a ella, a lo cual no tardó en acceder.

~O~

De nuevo se encontraban en aquel edificio, acompañado por la secretaria que terminó por salir del coche, para pararse frente a él.

—Muchas gracias por traerme —le dio una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más la tristeza estaría acompañándola?_

Odiaba ver a Rin de esa manera.

 _¿A caso se acostumbró tan rápido a la alegre y dinámica Rin?_

Frunció el ceño de sólo pensar que así era.

—¿Señor, se encuentra bien?

Fijó su mirada en la mujer, que tenía su cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda, observándolo con interés. Algo que siempre le pareció muy infantil por parte de Rin, pero que no le desagradaba.

—Te quiero temprano mañana —fue lo único que se limitó a decir.

—Así será —asintió con un poco más de ánimo.

Sin más que decir, Sesshōmaru retomó su camino para montar el auto y retirarse, pero ante de pudiera abrir la puerta, sintió como algo jaló su saco. Al voltear se dio cuenta que eran las manos de Rin, que estaba cerca él.

La miró, esperando a que ésta dijera algo. Pero no pasó, sólo sintió como las manos dejaron la manga, para pasar a la solapa de su saco, apretándola y jalándola hacia ella, provocando que se agachara. Al momento en que eso ocurrió, sintió los labios de Rin, le dieron un corto y cálido beso, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—Muchas gracias por este día —esa vez la sonrisa era amplia y dulce—. Fue muy gentil conmigo —dio dos pasos hacia atrás—. Nos vemos mañana.

Sin más que decir, la mujer se giró y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, en donde se detuvo y volvió a verlo, para despedirse con el movimiento de su mano. Y dando otra sonrisa se despidió y entró por completo al lugar.

Sesshōmaru aún petrificado en ese lugar, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. No se esperó dicha acción por parte de la secretaria.

Se irguió tan alto como era y se le dibujó una corta sonrisa.

 _Sin duda alguna, esa mujer sabía cómo sorprenderlo._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Estoy aquí actualizando el nuevo capítulo, que si bien, no es tan impactante (como leí en los comentarios) como el otro capítulo, espero también sea de su agrado.

Como siempre, les doy gracias por seguir al tanto de la historia, espero y pueda seguir siendo así. Realmente eso me alienta a seguir. Aparte que no he parado de escribir. Estoy con constantes ideas que siento que la cabeza me va explotar.

Pero bueno, les mando un saludo, un abrazo y muchos besos. Espero verlos una vez más en los comentarios de este capítulo.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	13. Las sorpresas del verano

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **Las sorpresas del verano**

El sol brillaba con intensidad en el despejado cielo azul, no había brisa y parecía que ninguna llovizna atentaría con tan perfecto día. Del cual disfrutaría el agua fresca, comida asada y un buen par de cervezas. Todo por cortesía de Inuyasha Takashima.

—¡Oye mocosa, acompáñame! —Le habló Inuyasha.

Rin giró a ver a su amigo, que ya tenía unos pasos por delante, estaba tomando dirección hacia la entrada de la cocina.

Se apartó de la orilla de la alberca y dio paso hasta llegar al lado de Inuyasha.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —Preguntó curiosa, mientras caminaban.

—Buscar la carne y las verduras —contestó, mientras se sujetaba su larga melena platinada en una coleta—. Hace más calor de lo que pensé, keh…

—Se supone que así debe ser, para disfrutar del agua —le recordó con un tono de burla.

—¡Que molesta eres!

Inuyasha sujetó la visera de su gorra de mezclilla, provocando que agachara la mirada. Así se dio cuenta de lo verde y bien cuidado que estaba el pasto del gran jardín que rodea la mansión de los Takashima.

Llegaron a la cocina, donde el albino rápidamente encontró un molde grande rectangular y una gran hielera roja, la cual colocó en el piso y quitó la tapa.

—Tú coge la carne y las verduras del refrigerador —le pidió.

—Sí.

Se acercó al refrigerador y abrió la gran puerta metálica, al mismo tiempo en que lo hizo Inuyasha con la otra puerta continua. La diferencia es que ésta era un congelador grande, de donde su amigo sacó un par de bolsas de hielos que empezó a vaciar en la hielera. Ella aun no podía salir de su desconcierto por lo grande y novedosa que era la morada de los padres de Inuyasha.

Comenzó a sacar y colocar las cosas en el recipiente que su amigo le dio.

Todos estaban ayudando en algo. Kōga y Miroku estaban prendiendo la gran parrilla que se encontraba en el área de la alberca. Mientras Shippō y su novia Souten se encargaban de instalar las bocinas para la música.

Ayame, Kagome y Sango, fueron a comprar la botana y más cerveza. Ya que, según las palabras de Miroku, lo que había surtido Inuyasha no emborracharía ni a Kagome, que era la que menos toleraba el alcohol.

Rin simplemente pudo sonreír, sin duda ese domingo sería demasiado divertido.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Recordaste algo bueno?

Volteó para ver a Inuyasha, quien ya estaba acomodando la cerveza, antes de echar los demás hielos sobre de éstas.

—Nada, sólo pensaba que tenía mucho tiempo sin divertirme con ustedes.

—Si —gruñó—, con eso que el trabajo te absorbe más de lo usual.

—No empieces —frunció el ceño.

—¡Keh! No es que este diciendo alguna mentira —se irguió y la encaró—. Vives y moras en la oficina. Podrías denunciar a ese bastardo por abuso de poder.

—Sin duda eres un exagerado —rió—. Sólo llego un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado.

—Y sales más tarde de lo usual.

Los ojos ámbares la miraron directamente a los ojos, como si con eso fuera suficiente para descubrir cualquier cosa que ella estuviera ocultando, pero, aun así, no retiró su mirada de él.

—A eso se le llama horas extras, y también se cobran.

—¡Keh! —Giró su rostro hacia el otro lado—. El caso es que siempre lo estas defendiendo.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que sí! —Gritó molesto—. No puedo decir nada de él, porque siempre lo estás justificando.

—Yo no justifico nada, eres tú el que está obsesionado con tu hermano —suspiró—. Ni siquiera debería hablarse de él, cuando es domingo y estamos disfrutando de un buen día.

Pero el albino simplemente musitó palabras poco entendibles, algo que le causó mucha ternura a Rin. Sin duda alguna, Inuyasha se comportaba como un infante con esas actitudes.

—Ya deja de gruñir como perro, y vamos a llevar todo esto. Que estoy segura de que ya debe estar listo el fuego.

—Bien.

El albino terminó de vaciar el hilo restante y le sitúo la tapa a la hielera, después colocó encima el molde donde estaban las demás cosas. Para terminar, cargándolas por el mismo.

—Presumido —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —Le riñó—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas enana y debilucha.

—¡Oye!

Comenzaron a discutir, mientras seguían el camino en donde se encontraban Kōga y Miroku, que habían logrado con éxito avivar el fuego.

Después de una acalorada y divertida discusión entre Inuyasha y Rin, las chicas llegaron con lo restante, al dejar las demás cervezas en el refrigerador y las bolsas de frituras en la mesa que se encontraba en la gran isla cercana a la piscina. Así desapareciendo de la vista de los chicos, para ir cambiarse sus ropas por los bikinis que seguro, estaban ansiosas por lucir esa tarde.

~O~

—¿Por qué no viene Rin con nosotras? —Preguntó Souten.

—Porque dijo que ayudaría a los chicos con la parrillada —contestó Ayame—. Tiene miedo de que terminemos comiendo carne carbonizada por culpa de Inuyasha.

—Ni lo digas —suspiró Kagome.

—Aun así, pareciera que ella se entiende mejor con ellos —insistió Souten—. No es que eso me moleste, pero es raro, ¿no?

Kagome y Sango voltearon a ver a Ayame, que era catalogada como la mejor amiga de Rin. Esperaron a que ésta dijera algo al respecto.

—No te equivocas —respondió con una sonrisa—. Rin congenia mejor con ellos, a pesar de ser tan…

—Dulce —corearon Kagome y Sango.

—Exacto —asintió la pelirroja.

Un silenció abrumador se hizo entre el grupo femenil, mientras subían las escaleras, para llegar al cuarto en donde se encontraban sus bolsos con sus respectivos bañadores.

Al terminar de arreglarse, todas se miraron entre sí, viendo y juzgando sus propios trajes de baño. Pero sólo obtuvieron una risa de satisfacción que se regalaron mutuamente.

Kagome portaba un conjunto verde pistache. El sujetador era strapless que tenía el adorno una argolla rectangular, en donde se sujetaba la tela. El bikini en la parte de la cadera también estaba sujetado por dos argollas rectangulares.

Sango vestía un traje de baño completo también ha strapless. En la parte del abdomen la tela estaba totalmente fruncida hasta llegar al área de la cadera.

Ayame lucía un conjunto de dos piezas blanco con rojo que se entrelazaban. El sujetador con la tela roja en el pecho izquierdo y el blanco en el derecho que se cruzan por delante. La parte inferior era completamente roja, solo con dos franjas blancas cruzándose por sus oblicuos.

Por último, estaba Souten, que usaba un sujetador negro con una pequeña calavera roja en el pecho izquierdo. La parte inferior tenía un pareo negro con una pequeña franja roja, que cubría el bikini rojo con la calavera ahora negra.

—¡Somos unas Diosas! —Dijo con mucha seguridad Ayame, que sujetaba su cabellera rojiza en un chongo.

—¿Crees? —Cuestionó Sango, que se miraba en el espejo, mientras acomodaba la tela del área de su trasero—. ¿No es muy…revelador?

—Pues no sé qué quieras esconder —habló Souten, que estaba cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados—, después de todo, tu cuerpo no es algo nuevo para el pervertido de tu marido.

Ayame y Kagome se quedaron mudas, por el comentario mordaz de la más joven del grupo. Mientras Sango, tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

—Eso…eso… ¡Eso ya lo sé! —Gritó apenada—. Pero los demás chicos no…

—Dudo mucho que te presten atención, si tienen a sus respectivas parejas —miró a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas en la cama, aun sorprendidas por los comentarios de Souten.

—Miroku si las mirará a ustedes —musitó con tristeza.

—¡Sango!

Kagome no tardó en ir al lado de su mejor amiga y abrazarla, ella sabía a lo que se refería. Si bien, Miroku amaba e idolatraba a la castaña, era bien sabido lo ojo alegre que era, algo que el hombre no podía evitar.

~O~

—¿No irás a cambiarte, Rin? —Preguntó Kōga, quien se estaba quitando la playera verde con café, quedando solamente con la bermuda café.

Rin miró a su alrededor, y vio que los chicos ya estaban solamente con sus largos shorts.

Inuyasha con uno rojo, Miroku traía uno negro con franjas moradas y Shippō traía uno color naranja bastante playero. Para después verse a ella misma, que aun traía la larga playera rosa y su pantalón de mezclilla.

—No es justo —se quejó—. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo que ustedes?

—Mi pequeña y estimada Rin —intervino Miroku, quien se acercó a ella tomándola de los hombros—. Si gustas quitarte la ropa ahora mismo y dejarte solamente en ropa interior, nosotros no seremos los que te juzguemos, es más, te apoyamos completamente.

—¡Aléjate de ella! —Intercedió Inuyasha, al momento en que jaló a Rin a su lado—. Sigue así maldito pervertido, y te juro que le digo a Sango.

—Inuyasha, sólo bromeaba —tosió—. No es necesario recurrir a la violencia.

—Mi padre un día me comento, que existe una subespecie del hombre que se le llama _mandilón_ —habló Kōga, al momento de acostarse en uno de los camastros—. Al principio no le creí, pero ahora que te veo Miroku, puedo decir que mi padre estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Yo no soy ningún mandilón! —Agravó la voz.

—¡Miroku!

—¿Sí, mi hermosa Sanguito? —Cuestionó tan rápido como escuchó la voz de su esposa.

—Mandilón —dijo Shippō, mientras tocia.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Cuestionó Kagome.

Nadie dijo nada, los hombres se quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta al ver a sus mujeres en aquellos hermosos trajes de baño.

Rin se hizo aún lado, para que el apenado de Inuyasha se acercara a su novia. Todas lucían sus perfectas figuras.

Ella no tuvo otra que suspirar. Las ganas se le habían ido y estaba pensando seriamente en seguir con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

—Rin.

La pelinegra miro a Ayame, que ya estaba sentada entre las piernas de Kōga. Su amiga le miraba curiosa.

—¿Sí?

—Ve a cambiarte —le ordenó.

—No corro prisa —se defendió.

—Te conozco, y sé que estás pensando en seguir con esa ropa —atinó en decir—. Pero no señorita, usted va ir a cambiarse ahora mismo.

—Inuyasha, porque no la acompañas, así te aprovecho para que me traigas el bloqueador que se me quedo en mi bolso. ¿Sí? —Le pidió Kagome, mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones del cabello plateado de su novio.

—¡Keh! —Chistó molesto—. Vamos, mocosa.

Rin no tuvo más que ir al lado de Inuyasha, que tampoco se veía con muchos ánimos de regresar a la gran casa.

—¿Por qué no te quieres cambiar? —Preguntó Inuyasha.

—Ellas lucen tan bien sus trajes de baño —musitó avergonzada—, tanto que me hicieron sentir menos.

—No empieces con lo mismo —bufó—. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que tu cuerpo no tiene nada malo?

Rin se quedó callada, no sabía que responderle a su amigo.

Le era inevitable sentirse diferente al lado de esas mujeres, que poseían unos cuerpos estéticos, por lo alargados que eran y las sutiles cuervas que poseían.

Ella no renegaba de su cuerpo, tenía claro que era delgada y que ni siquiera por su tamaño podía verse gorda, pero, aun así, estar entre ellas le hacía sentirse insegura.

Llegaron a la recamara en donde estaban todas las cosas de las chicas, e Inuyasha rápidamente fue al bolso de Kagome, buscando el bendito bloqueador, mientras la pelinegra agarró su mochila y se encerró en el baño.

—Ya déjate de tonterías —se dijo, al momento en que se miró en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos—. Viniste a divertirte, no a una pasarela de moda.

Con la determinación recorriéndole por el cuerpo, sacó el traje que usaría y empezó a cambiarse.

Después de unos minutos, termino al ajustarse un poco más su cachucha y la coleta que sujetaba sus largos cabellos.

Salió del baño y vio a Inuyasha, que la esperaba tendido en la cama, mientras aventaba y cachaba el bote del bloqueador.

—¿Nos vamos? —Le preguntó, ganándose así la mirada de Inuyasha.

—Yo no veo por te quejas —se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia ella—. Te ves muy bien —le sonrió.

Rin bajó un poco más el rostro. Estaba agradecida con la visera de su gorra, por que cubría su rostro sonrojado.

—Gracias.

—Sí —asintió nervioso—. Ve avanzando, tengo una cita con el baño.

La pelinegra rio por el comentario y asintió ante la petición de Inuyasha.

Salió de la recamara y con más entusiasmo bajó las anchas escaleras, pero al llegar al penúltimo escalón se detuvo.

Un perro blanco estaba recorriendo la sala principal, algo que le extrañó mucho a la joven mujer. Después de todo, ella tenía entendido que los Takashima, no tenían mascotas.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se acercó al perro —que aun parecía ser un cachorro—, el cual al verla se sentó y se quedó quieto, siendo ella quien acortara la distancia entre los dos.

—Hola —le sonrió al canino, que sólo la miraba fijamente—. Te me haces conocido, pero no sé en donde te he visto.

Se agachó, quedando sentada en cuclillas para acariciar la cabeza del perro, el cual no objetó por la acaricia que le regalaba.

—¡Qué lindo y serio eres! —Dijo divertida, hasta que lo recordó—. Pero si eres el cachorro de aquella…

—Yako.

Rin levantó la mirada rápidamente al reconocer aquella voz. Y no estaba equivocada, en la entrada de la residencia se encontraba Sesshōmaru, que estaba siendo acompañado por el mayordomo de la casa.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, como si el encontrarse exactamente ahí, fuera lo más extraño del mundo.

—Honjō —la nombró, mientras su ceja se alzaba interrogante—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Oye, mocosa!

La pelinegra se levantó y giró su atención a Inuyasha, que bajaba las escaleras leyendo lo que decía aquel recipiente con el bloqueador.

—Inuyasha…

Inuyasha se detuvo de golpe a ver a Sesshōmaru y al perro que se sentó al costado derecho de su hermano. Una visión que lo dejó estupefacto.

—Es lo que le quería comentarle, joven Sesshōmaru —intervino el hombre de edad—. Que el joven Inuyasha está realizando una parrillada en la piscina.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los presentes.

Rin se sintió tan inquieta al estar rodeada de esa aura tan pesada y molesta.

—Inuyasha, nos están esperando —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Los dos hombres la miraron, algo que fue mucho peor que el silenció.

Se sentió completamente expuesta, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que esconderse detrás de Inuyasha. Y más, al recordar las fachas que traía puestas. Si bien, traía un short de mezclilla que cubría el bikini rosa, era obvio que su torso era el que estaba casi desnudo, teniendo solamente el sujetador rosa cubriéndola.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —Preguntó molesto a su hermano mayor—. ¿Y ese perro, de quién es?

—Las llaves —pasó olímpicamente de las cuestiones de Inuyasha.

El mayordomo le entregó unas llaves, que al tenerlas en su mano dio camino hacia donde Inuyasha y ella se encontraban, pero no se detuvo, siguió su camino siendo seguido por el perro blanco.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, hasta que escucharon que abrieron y cerraron una puerta rápidamente.

—¿Qué hace este idiota aquí? —Le preguntó al encargado de la casa.

—El joven Sesshōmaru vino al despacho de su padre, por unos documentos que necesita —le respondió.

—¿Y ese perro?

—Es la mascota del joven Sesshōmaru.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada con cierta melancolía, que no pasó desapercibida para Rin.

No entendía que tenía de raro que Sesshōmaru, tuviera un perro como mascota. Aunque si ahora se ponía a pensar, ella en su momento creyó que no le gustaban los animales.

—Vamos —ordenó Inuyasha, al momento en que tomó camino hacia la cocina.

Rin lo siguió al sujetarse del brazo de su amigo, que mostraba tanto enojado como triste, y ella quería saber por qué, pero no era el lugar ni el momento para interrogarlo.

~O~

Sesshōmaru se encerró en el despacho de Inutaishō, fue a buscar unos documentos que necesitaba, y al tener la autorización de éste, decidió que ese día era el indicado para poder ir por ellos.

Tenía tiempo sin ir a la casa de su padre, por lo cual no le parecía mal pasar la tarde ahí, así dejaría que Yako, recorriera el extenso terreno. Pero no contó con que su hermano realizaría una estúpida fiesta, con sus estúpidos amigos —incluyendo a Kōga—. Pero lo que no se esperó, fue ver a la secretaria ahí y con escasa ropa.

Él sabía bien que se trataba de un traje de baño, pero, aun así, le pareció extraño verla con ese tipo de vestimenta, y más por aquel short de mezclilla desgastado que «supuestamente» cubría el bikini, que al final no ayudaba mucho, al no tener cerrado el botón y el cierre, dejando ver la prenda rosada, y sin olvidar lo corto que éste era.

Pero había sido lo suficiente para admirar la blanca piel de la cual era dueña, de su cintura estrecha y amplias caderas, y de su pequeño torso.

Rin no era mujer de senos grandes, por lo cual su cuerpo lucía más estético. Toda la atención recaía en su parte trasera y sus largas piernas.

Gruñó entre dientes, estaba molesto consigo mismo por pensar en eso, más bien, en ella. Ni que fuera la primera, ni la última mujer que viera con escasas ropas.

Dirigió su mirada a Yako, que estaba acostado en medio de la gran alfombra del despacho. Se levantó tomando camino hacia las puertas. No había traído al cachorro, para que estuviera encerrado.

—Yako.

El perro se levantó y se estiró tan rápido como lo escucho, para acompañarlo fuera del despacho. Avanzaron hasta llegar a la cocina, para darle el paso hacia el jardín.

Sesshōmaru abrió la puerta y el perro salió rápidamente. Mientras él se quedó mirando hacia el área en donde se encontraba su hermano y amigos.

El olor de la carne asada y la cerveza le llegó de golpe, al igual que la música que se perdía al estar en campo abierto, a pesar de que estaba a todo volumen.

Centró su atención en Rin, que se había parado cerca de la orilla de la piscina, para después quitarse la gorra y aventársela a la chica pelirroja. En eso se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba retrocediendo, hasta llegar a la división entre el empedrado y el césped.

 _¿Qué pretendían?_

Su duda fue resuelta, al momento en que Inuyasha salió disparado hacia donde se encontraba Rin. Al llegar a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos sin detenerse y se aventaron al agua, la cual salpicó a los que estaban cercas, por el impacto provocado por esos dos.

 _¿Qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer?_

Frunció el entrecejo de sólo ver como Rin, no media el peligro de jugar de esa manera. Pero ella no parecía medirlo, estaba en el agua riendo, como si lo que acabara de hacer hubiera estado bien.

Se giró y retomó su camino al despacho, no tenía por qué estar ahí. Poco le importaba lo que hiciera esa mujer y el cómo se comportaba. Al final, ella sólo era su secretaria cuando trabajaba, fuera de ahí, era una desconocida más.

~O~

Kagome, Sango y Souten estaban recostadas en los camastros, bebiendo un poco de cerveza y viendo cómo la pelinegra y la pelirroja jugaban con los chicos. Algo que seguía sorprendiéndolas.

Esas dos mujeres que no media la diferencia de su fuerza entre ellas y la de los hombres. Era como si fueran sus iguales para jugar tan rudo.

—Rin es tan pequeña, y aun así se pone a jugar de esa manera —comentó Souten, que tenía su mirada en los que estaban en la alberca.

—Las apariencias engañan, ¿verdad? —Las dos pelinegras voltearon a ver a Sango—. Cuando Kohaku me la presento, yo vi en ella una chica alegre, tierna, dulce y frágil.

—¡Oh, es verdad! —Exclamó Souten—. Shippō me dijo que tu hermano y Rin, fueron novios.

—Sí —sonrió desanimada—. Y aun me cuestiono el cómo pudieron durar tanto tiempo juntos.

Kagome guardó silencio, ella conocía a medias la relación entre esos dos. Después de todo, Rin siempre fue más amiga de Inuyasha que suya. Y Kohaku era muy reservado con su vida privada.

—¿Tan diferentes son? —Preguntó interesada Souten.

—Como no tienes idea —Sango siguió los movimientos de Rin, que estaba sobre los hombros de Kōga—. Mi hermano siempre se ha caracterizado, por ser una persona tranquila y muy estable. A él le gusta vivir a un ritmo… —buscó la palabra correcta— …pausado. Pero Rin demostró todo lo contrario.

»Ella tiene un espíritu libre, constantemente en movimiento y deseosa de conocer todo lo que le rodea. Detesta quedarse estancada y no probar nuevas cosas. Algo que Kohaku no compartía con ella.

Las dos pelinegras pusieron toda su atención en Sango, la cual parecía haber entrado en un trance al hablar sobre la vida de esos dos. Cosa que no había hecho jamás.

—Por un tiempo, eso llegó a cautivar a mi hermano. Pero conforme iba avanzando la relación, eso empezó a ser un problema entre los dos —tomó un trago de cerveza—. Rin al no conseguir la diversión que buscaba en Kohaku, ella recurría a Inuyasha o a Hakudōshi. Y si bien, a mi hermano no le molestaba la amistad entre ella e Inuyasha, la de Hakudōshi provocó varios problemas entre ambos.

»Hakudōshi y mi hermano no se podían ver ni en pintura. Pero todo empeoró, cuando se enteró que Hakudōshi tenía más que un interés amistoso en Rin.

—¡¿Qué?! —Intervino una sorprendida Kagome—. ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, el mismo Hakudōshi se lo dijo.

—Vaya, que directo —expresó Souten.

—Pero Hakudōshi no fue el único. Kohaku estuvo en constante presión, por los hombres que llegaban a posar su atención en Rin.

Las dos pelinegras voltearon a ver a la susodicha, la cual seguía divirtiéndose dentro de la piscina.

—Pero su límite llegó, cuando Rin se abría camino en el mundo de los Takashima —suspiró—. Llamó tan rápido la atención de la gente que rodea a la familia de Inuyasha, que eso trajo la atención de hombres de ese mundo, incluso casados. Los cuales (por supuesto) fueron ahuyentados por Inuyasha y el señor Inutaishō.

—De eso si me entere —intervino Kagome—. Inuyasha llegó a contarme de algunos hijos de empresarios que prestaron interés en ella.

—¿Y qué pensaba tu hermano de todo esto? —Souten siguió prestando con mucho interés, mientras se encontraba totalmente sentada mirando a Sango.

—Mi hermano estaba completamente molesto, tanto, que le exigió a Rin el que renunciara a su cargo de secretaria —rió amargamente—. Y adivina que paso.

—Se negó —contestó Kagome.

—Rin no es una mujer que se deje amedrentar y dependa de un hombre. Algo que va muy en contra de las ideologías caducas de mi hermano.

»Fue ahí cuando todo se vino abajo —bajó la mirada—. Yo le dije a Kohaku muchas veces el que terminaran de una vez por todas, pero el bien de ambos. Pero él siempre me dijo que no interviniera.

»Y bueno, creo que ya todos saben lo que paso después. La llegada de Sachiko (la hora esposa de Kohaku), finiquitó dicha relación.

—Vaya, que desastres era esa relación al final de cuentas —comentó Souten con sequedad.

—¡Souten! —Le regañó Kagome.

—Souten tiene razón, todo se había vuelto un desastre esos dos —rió.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —Cuestionó Kagome a su amiga—. ¿Cuál es el chiste de todo esto?

—Ya me imagino el drama que mi hermano estaría montando ahora que, Sesshōmaru es el jefe de Rin. Eso sería algo muy parecido al apocalipsis —siguió riendo la castaña.

Kagome dejó de ver a Sango para ver a Rin, la cual no paraba de reír. No se había puesto a pensar en eso.

Sesshōmaru no era gentil y buena gente como lo era su suegro, y si ellos hubieran llegado a encontrarse, no quería ni imaginarse lo que hubiera ocurrido.

~O~

Rin salió de la alberca, cogió una toalla azul para secarse el cuerpo y su largo cabello. Tenía mucha sed, y las ganas de tomar una fría cerveza le hizo agua la boca. Al llegar a la hielera, se dio cuenta que ya no había de la que ella le gustaba.

—Rin —le llamó Kagome—. Hay más en el refrigerador.

—Gracias —asintió sonriente.

Exprimió un poco más su short, para quitarle el exceso de agua y no hacer ningún batidero en la cocina.

Se acercó a la mesa para tomar una de las bolsas de plástico y dio camino tan rápido como pudo hacia la cocina.

Al llegar, se encontró con el perro que estaba acostado en la entrada, como si esperara que alguien le abriera la puerta.

—¿Quieres entrar?

El perro abrió sus ojos al escucharla, que no tardó en levantarse y sentarse.

—Ya veo que sí —le sonrió—. Anda, entra… —trató de recordar el nombre que menciono Sesshōmaru— ¡Yako! —Exclamó segura, ganándose un ladrido del cachorro blanco.

Abrió la puerta, siendo el perro el primero en entrar a la cocina.

Rin lo siguió tan rápido como sus sandalias resbaladizas le permitieron, para llegar al refrigerador, en donde, con el ritmo de la música, comenzó a sacar un par de latas de cerveza.

Sesshōmaru fue de nuevo a la cocina, en busca de Yako y coger alguna bebida, para aplacar su sed. Pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, no sólo se encontró con el perro, sino también con Rin, que se mecía al ritmo de la música, al mismo tiempo en que ella cantaba.

— _Only you can be the aching in my heart… My enemy, the only animal I couldn't fight… You hold me in the dark when storms arrive, only you..._

La dulce y melodiosa voz, esos movimientos sensuales que le regalaba, el cabello azabache húmedo que se pegaba a la pequeña espalda y esas gotas de agua que aun recorrían la tersa piel, fue una imagen hipnotízate para Sesshōmaru, que se quedó contemplándola. Pero al momento en que ella cerró la puerta del refrigerador y volteó, el hechizo se rompió, para toparse con aquellos intensos ojos marrones, que le miraban curiosa.

—Señor, no lo escuche entrar.

Sesshōmaru no le contestó y dio paso hasta llegar en donde ella se encontraba parada, para abrir de nuevo el frigorífico y sacar una botella de agua. A pesar de ignorarla, Rin seguía viéndolo, esperando a que le dijera algo. La tentación de hacerlo estaba presente, pero se limitó a mirarla.

—Sabe, asamos mucha carne —le informó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Le gustaría que le trajera un poco para que la pruebe?

—Has lo que quieras.

Y sin más que decir, salió de la cocina dando rumbo de nuevo al despecho, siendo seguido por Yako.

Rin no pudo evitar el reír, escuchar de nuevo esa frase por parte de su jefe, le daba todo el consentimiento de hacer lo que fuera. Incluso, llevarle un plato de la carne asada que entre los chicos y ella habían preparado.

Sin perder más tiempo, dejó una lata de cerveza en el mueble que formaba la isla de la cocina. Para después ir tan rápido como sus mojados pies le permitían hacia donde estaban los demás.

Dejó las cervezas en la hielera y tomó algunas piezas de carne y verdura colocándolas en un planto.

~O~

Sesshōmaru estaba de nuevo en el despacho, abriendo el último cajón, en donde se encontraban otras de las carpetas que le pidió a su padre. Al abrirla, tomó todas las que estaban ahí, siendo siete en total. Pero algo salió uno de esos folders, haciendo que Sesshōmaru hiciera el asiento hacia atrás para recoger lo que parecía ser una vieja y gastada foto.

Al cogerla se encontró con lo que menos se esperaba. Era la foto de una joya, más bien, una perla bastante peculiar. Giró la foto para ver sí al reverso tenía algo escrito, pero no fue así.

Dejó la imagen sobre el escritorio, sin querer darle más importancia al asunto, pero sus ojos no quisieron apartarse de ella. Por algún extraño motivo, dicha perla le había llamado demasiado la atención.

Sin perder más tiempo, empezó a ver el contenido de todas las carpetas, para encontrarse con una, la cual contenía recortes de periódicos, los cuales tenían la misma imagen de la foto.

Cogió uno de los recortes y empezó a leerlo.

— _«La invaluable_ _Perla de Shikon_ _se ha dado como desaparecida, después del gran incendio que ocurrió en el templo de la familia Higurashi»._ —Sesshōmaru rápidamente entendió, que se referían al templo que era cuidado por la familia de Kagome. Cogió otro pedazo de periódico—. _«Ha pasado más de un año, y la perla siguen sin aparecer. La familia Higurashi, ha dado por perdido el tesoro nacional»._

Dio una hojeada a los demás recortes, todos decían algo similar, nada que revelara algo más sobre dichosa joya. Sólo se percató, de que la información ya tenía más de cincuenta años desde que fue publicada.

 _¿Qué interés tenía su padre en dicha joya?_

Se preguntó a sí mismo, después de todo, Inutaishō no era ningún cazador de objetos valiosos.

Salió de sus divagaciones, al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. Guardó los papeles en la carpeta y la almacenó en el cajón con otras tres que no le servían de nada. Cerró el cajón con llave y volvió su atención a la entrada.

—Adelante.

Una de las puertas fue abierta, dejando ver a Rin que entraba con lentitud al despacho.

Sesshōmaru simplemente alzó la ceja, por tan infantil actitud. Sin dejar pasar que, está traía puesta una playera rosa bastante grande y floja que la cubría, pero que se ceñía particularmente en el área del pecho, ya que el sujetador aun parecía estar mojado.

—¿Qué quieres, Honjō?

—Bueno, como usted me dijo que hiciera lo que yo quisiera —caminó hasta quedar en frente del escritorio, alzando una mano el plato que contenía la dichosa carne asada y con la otra una lata de cerveza—. Quise traerle un poco, al menos para que la probara.

Vio cómo la castaña buscaba un lugar para dejar las cosas, pero parecía que ningún lugar era bueno para colocarlas, después de todo, el gusto de Inutaishō por los muebles finos era algo notorio.

—Déjalo en el escritorio, Honjō —ordenó, al momento en que colocó un portavaso para que pusiera la lata.

Ella accedió rápidamente dejando el plato sobre el escritorio y la lata en el portavaso, con mucho cuidado.

—¿Entonces es un, «sí, acepto»? —Preguntó entusiasmada.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes aquí? —Cambió el tema.

—No, esta es la segunda vez —le informó—. La primera vez que vine, fue cuando Inuyasha anunció su compromiso con Kagome.

—Hmm…

—¿Le molesta que estemos aquí?

—No vivo aquí, así que me da igual —se limitó a contestar.

Se hizo un silencio entre los dos, uno que puso nerviosa a Rin.

No le gustaba ese tipo de quietud y menos cuando tenía aquellos intensos ojos dorados sobre de ella.

—Siéntate, Honjō —le ordenó.

—No puedo, aún estoy mojada —le hizo saber.

Rin no tenía ninguna intención de arruinar algo, para después terminar pagando una fortuna. Ya que todo lo que estaba en esa casa, de seguro costaba demasiado dinero.

—¿Te gustan las joyas, Rin? —Sesshōmaru le preguntó, al momento en que se levantó de su asiento, dando camino hacia ella.

No sabía que responder, no entendía a qué venia dicha cuestión. Y más, por volver a escucharlo pronunciar su nombre de pila.

—Yo realmente jamás he usado una joya como tal —le respondió al tenerlo ya frente a ella—. No soy muy buena cuidado ni siquiera accesorios de bisutería.

Pero en ese instante, sintió como la fuerte mano de Sesshōmaru le sujeto de la barbilla, haciendo que alzara más la mirada, que se fijara totalmente en él.

Rin simplemente parpadeó un par de veces, esperando a que éste dijera algo.

—No te pregunte que si las usado —acercó más el rostro al de ella—. ¿Te gustan las joyas, Rin? —Le susurró varonilmente.

—No.

Sintió como los ámbares ojos la escrudiñaron, tratando de encontrar un rastro de mentira a su respuesta. Pero no encontró nada, Rin no había mentido.

—Una mujer diferente, ¿no es así?

—¿Usted lo cree así?

—Ya no sé qué creer de ti —musitó, al rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Rin se estremeció no sólo con el roce de esos delgados y cálidos labios, sino al sentir como la mano libre del albino, recorrió su cintura para terminar sosteniéndola por la espalda. Lo que hizo que ella se apoyara en él, aferrándose a la camisa gris que cubría el torso masculino.

—Señor, aún estoy empapada…

—Sandeces, Honjō —gruñó entre dientes.

Cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse a plenitud, un ruido fuera del despacho les hizo parar. Terminaron separándose, al momento en que la puerta se abrió.

—¡Oye, no has visto…! —Inuyasha calló, al momento en que vio a los dos en el despacho—. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Rin se dio cuenta de las manchas húmedas que se habían marcado en la camisa de Sesshōmaru, sin duda, Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de ello. Su cerebro pensó tan rápido como pudo.

—Me tropecé —giró para ver a Inuyasha— y el señor Sesshōmaru me detuvo.

Podía sentir los dos pares de ojos dorados sobre de ella. Demostrando que Inuyasha poco le creyó, y que Sesshōmaru criticaba su estúpida mentira.

—Ven, que ya va empezar el partido de voleibol.

—¡Oh, sí! —Exclamó contenta, al momento en que corrió hacia el lado de Inuyasha.

Pero esté parecía aun tener la mirada clavada en Sesshōmaru, que también le miraba, pero sin mucho interés.

—¿Inuyasha? —Le jaló del brazo.

—¡Keh! —Chistó molesto—. Si el viejo se entera que metiste a ese chucho en su despacho, te matará —amenazó, al momento de mirar al perro que le estaba gruñendo.

Sesshōmaru ni siquiera se inmutó, siguió en el mismo lugar, sin mostrar ningún tipo vacilación por lo sucedido.

Al final, Inuyasha se giró y salieron del despacho, dejando en aquel sitio a Sesshōmaru en compañía de Yako.

~O~

La noche había trascurrido con tranquilidad, a pesar de que él seguía metido en el ordenador, tratando de encontrar algo relacionado con el objeto plasmado en aquella foto.

No entendía su necesidad de saber sobre dicha joya, pero el sólo hecho de que su padre tuviera información de ésta, le daba a entender que era importante. Y con ello, Midoriko se hizo presente, al momento en que recordó que Inutaishō le estaba cuidando «algo».

Intuyó, que tal vez se trataba de la perla, aunque aún tenía sus dudas respecto a que ese «algo» era más bien «alguien».

Pero dicha información era limitada, la mencionaban como un objeto muy valioso para el país, pero de ahí no decían más historia de dicho objeto, y como es que ésta desapareció tras el incendio que ocurrió hace cincuenta años atrás.

En eso, dos malas ideas se le cruzaron por su cabeza. La primera, era recurrir a la familia de Kagome, para saber de la perla. Pero conociendo como era dicha mujer, estaba seguro de que le platicaría a Inuyasha, y eso era lo que menos quería. La segunda y la única que le serviría, para saber qué era lo que pasaba, era el comunicarse con la persona que sabía de todo tipo de joyas invaluables. Después de todo, con quien recurriría era amante de obtener objetos valiosos de ese tipo.

Cogió su celular, y sin pensarlo marcó el número. No tenía tiempo que perder con dudas. Y al escuchar que la llamada fue aceptada, hablo:

—Madre.

* * *

 **Notas:**

1.- Quise utilizar el término _Shikon_ , ya que nombrarla L _a Perla de las Cuatro Almas_ , es muy largo y tedioso.

2.- No pude evitar el poner a cantar a Rin, simplemente la canción la tengo tanto en la cabeza, que tenía que sacarlo de alguna manera. La canción es: **Only you** de **Ellie Goulding** , para quien no la conozca.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Como siempre, les doy las gracias por seguir la historia, por comentarme su sentir con el progreso del escrito, y de las dudas que empiezan a formarse en sus cabezas (eso me encanta). Para los que me siguen desde antes y para los que han descubierto apenas esta historia. **¡Muchas Gracias!**

 **Mensaje especial para Caliu:**

Tú idea me gustó mucho, por mi encantada recurriría a alguien para que me ayudara con la redacción, lo malo es que las pocas personas que trato no pueden, una por la presión de sus estudios y la otra porque quiere esperarse a leer hasta que termine la historia. Así que va ser un poco complicado. Pero voy a tratar de checar más a fondo mis errores. En verdad detesto como escribo, soy muy rara lo siento, pero voy a trabajar en ello.


	14. La sensibilidad de los conflictos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio Editado.**

* * *

 **La sensibilidad de los conflictos.**

Sesshōmaru estaba en el despacho de Kōga, había tomado sus horas de comida para ir a verlo. Mientras lo esperaba, miró sutilmente todo el lugar, no había cambiado mucho desde que éste le perteneció a Kai Sunakawa, quien fue su antiguo jefe y padre de Kōga.

La puerta se abrió, pero siguió impávido en el asiento, esperó a que Kōga diera camino hasta la silla, para poder iniciar dicha platica. Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que no obtendría mucho, por el momento.

—Disculpa la tardanza —dijo al instante en que tomó asiento y lo miró—. Tenía un asunto pendiente que atender.

—Espero que valga la pena —escupió con un dejo de molestia—. No quiero perder mi tiempo en tonterías.

—Cómo sea —suspiró fastidiado—. Ya tuve la oportunidad de ir a ver los terrenos de Rin, y déjame decirte que son tan prósperos, cómo mí cariño hacia tu hermano.

Alzó una ceja por el mordaz comentario de Kōga, al describir de aquella manera, el valor de las tierras que se habían convertido en un punto crucial entre Rin y Naraku. Pero siguió guardando silencio, dejaría que el abogado terminara de informarle.

—Sí bien, dichas propiedades no están al alcance de ninguna persona de clase media, la verdad es que tampoco son muy costosas —sacó un sobre del primer cajón de la derecha del escritorio y se la entregó—. Valen más o menos lo que costó tu pent-house.

Abrió el sobre y sacó un par de fotografías, eran la fachada de una vieja mansión y un tipo de almacén. Vio foto tras foto, observando su apariencia superficial y lo que contenían en su interior.

—Por lo que puedes ver, la pequeña mansión está en muy mal estado —le empezó a explicar—. Incluso encontré rastros de que fue víctima de algún incendio.

»Sobre el almacén, pudo asegurarte que es una estructura fuerte y no necesita más que pequeños arreglos. Aparte de contener una gran cantidad de muebles y ropa vieja. Pero nada que pueda valer demasiado hoy en día.

Sesshōmaru centró su atención en tres fotos de la mansión, en donde se notaban claramente las quemaduras que se quedaron impresas en las paredes.

—¿En los documentos que tienes, mencionan algo sobre algún incendio? —Miró directamente a los ojos azules.

—No, sólo me describen que tienen mucho tiempo sin ser habitadas, pero… —la sonrisa lobuna se hizo presente en el rostro de Kōga—…es aquí donde viene lo interesante.

»Estos terrenos fueron un regalo que hizo Matsuda a su hija mayor, Hitomiko Hara —comenzó a jugar con una de las fotos—, quien vivió ahí por un par de meses, hasta el día de su muerte. Dos meses después, dichos heredades fueron entregados a Onigumo. Pero éste duró con ellos no más de cinco años, ya que fueron transferidos a uno de sus empleados.

—El padre de Honjō —dijo seguro.

—Así es —suspiró—. Kondo Honjō, fue un empleado de confianza de Onigumo Ootori.

Todo empezaba a cobrar sentido para Sesshōmaru, el que los padres de Rin obtuvieran dichas propiedades no podía ser una simple coincidencia. De alguna manera tenían que estar familiarizados con los Hara o los Ootori, para poder hacerse de lo que ahora pertenece a Rin. Ahora la cuestión era:

 _¿Por qué Onigumo le transfirió los terrenos a Kondo Honj_ _ō_ _?_

 _¿Y por qué Naraku tiene tanto interés de hacerse de ellos?_

No había ningún valor sentimental, ni tampoco eran tierras que ofrecieran mucho. Estaba seguro de que Naraku, poseía propiedades más ostentosas y grandes que esos dos terrenos.

—Me has dicho que la bodega no tiene nada de valor, ¿estás seguro de ello?

—Completamente, todo lo que hay son muebles viejos y roídos, y la ropa aparte de anticuada, esta manchada o rota.

—¿Honjō ha ido a ver los terrenos?

—No, ella no ha querido verlos.

—¿Y cuál es la razón que evita que la secretaria reclame las propiedades como suya? —Cuestionó, tratando de medir el terreno que pretendía pisar.

—No hay razón aparente, sólo su inseguridad.

—¿Inseguridad? —Frunció el ceño.

—Rin no es ninguna estúpida —le aclaró lo obvio—, ya que ella tiene sus dudas respecto a dichas tierras. Para ella es muy raro que sus padres pudieran hacerse de algo que, estaba fuera de su rango económico.

—Así que ella también vacila —dijo más para sí mismo, que para Kōga.

—Sí —asintió, al momento en que se echó hacia atrás, recargándose en el respaldo de su asiento—. Y ya me ha pedido que investigue quienes fueron los antiguos dueños.

—¿Y le has mencionado algo?

—Por supuesto que no —rió—. Si lo hubiera hecho, sin duda hoy me estarían velando gracias a ti.

—Hmm…

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Le cuestionó con más seriedad.

—Cumplir con tu trabajo —lo vio sin mucho interés—. Creo que es momento en que la secretaria entre al juego.

—Sesshōmaru…

—El sobreprotegerla no le ayudará en nada —lo calló al agravar su voz—. Tal vez, la manera en que este estúpido juego se aclare es que se entere de todo.

—No lo sé —su quijada estaba tensa y su ceño fruncido, se veía indeciso.

—Ella no necesita que nadie la proteja —lo enfrentó sin miramientos—. Tú, el idiota de Inuyasha y mi padre, deben aprender a respetar la fortaleza de la mujer.

—¿Respetar? —Kōga se vio confundido.

—Ella vivió en carne propia la muerte de sus padres y hermanos —una sonrisa torcida se le dibujo—, y aun está de pie.

»Ella no necesitó de ustedes para superar sus miedos y sobresalir en este mundo, y no los necesita ahora.

El pelinegro mostró su rostro totalmente tenso, estaba enojado por las palabras que le había soltado. Pero era la verdad, y no le importaba si Kōga o su familia no llegaban a entender su punto.

Sesshōmaru estaba completamente seguro de que eso, no sería nada comparado a lo que la secretaria tuvo que vivir en su niñez.

—Cambiando de tema —prefirió dejar lo de Rin aun lado—. Quiero saber si mi padre tiene esto en su poder.

Le aventó la vieja foto de la perla. Kōga salió de su transe de enojo, para entrar a uno de sorpresa, por el cambio de trama.

—¿Una perla? —Musitó intrigado al observar la imagen—. Espera Sesshōmaru… —Movió su cabeza en negación—. Yo no puedo darte información de Inutaishō, es confidencial.

—Lo haces con la secretaria, no veo cual se la diferencia.

—Accedí a lo de Rin, para poder protegerla de ese infeliz de Naraku. Pero lo de tu padre, es totalmente diferente.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me muestres su testamento —bufó molesto—. Sólo quiero saber, si tiene esa perla en su poder.

—¿Qué tiene esta perla para que te interese tanto? —Lo cuestionó.

—Nada que te atañe —le advirtió—. ¿La tiene o no?

—No lo sé, tengo que checar todo el inventario de las joyas que tienen en su posesión.

—Bien —se levantó—. La perla se llama _Shikon_. Si encuentras algo de ella, llámame directamente a mi celular, ¿entendido?

—Está bien —asintió sin muchos ánimos.

—Kōga.

—¿Qué?

Ambos se miraron, esta vez no había ningún tipo de cordialidad, era como si dos bestias salvajes se estuvieran enfrentado.

Los dos sabían que tenían su carácter y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, pero era necesario darse cuenta de que uno tenía que ceder, y ese no sería Sesshōmaru.

—Limítate a cumplir con tu trabajo —le advirtió de la manera más sencilla que podía.

Sin más que decir, Sesshōmaru salió del despecho del abogado. Pero a pesar de aquella fricción, no tenía mucho de qué preocuparse.

Kōga tenía que acceder aun en contra de su voluntad, había entrado al juego que sólo dos personas podían moverse con libertar, y esos sólo eran él y Naraku.

~O~

—¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que nada paso entre nosotros? —Preguntó con fastidio.

—Con que me digas la verdad, será suficiente para mí.

Rin miró fijamente a Inuyasha, no esperaba que su invitación a comer fuera para cuestionarla sobre lo que ocurrió en el despacho con Sesshōmaru, el día de la parrillada.

De alguna manera, ella pensó que lo olvidaría. Que equivocada estaba.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad —trató de sonar segura.

—No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido, porque te conozco bien.

Posó su mirada en los intensos ojos dorados, pero esta vez no encontró su actitud competitiva, estaba hablando en serio. Algo que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y tragara en seco.

—¿Rin? —Insistió.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró, e hizo un puchero.

—¿Estás enamorada de Sesshōmaru?

—¡¿Eh?! —Dejó su actitud infantil y lo enfrentó.

 _¿Por qué la gente creía que ella estaba enamorada de su jefe?_

No entendían ese afán, de que ella tuviera sentimientos hacia Sesshōmaru.

Midoriko ya se lo había preguntado, y le había advertido que no fuera a cometer el error de enamorarse de primogénito de Inutaishō. Sólo le faltaba que, Inuyasha le dijera lo mismo.

—¿Y qué si así fuera? —Trató de indagar de otra forma.

—¿Lo estás? —Los ojos dorados parecieron desorbitarse—. ¡Dime la verdad!

Rin se agachó ante la exclamación que llamó no solo su atención, sino también de las mensas continuas.

 _¿Por qué tenía que ser tan escandaloso para todo?_

—Primero respóndeme, ¿qué pasaría si yo estuviera enamorada de él?

—¡Keh!

Inuyasha no sabía que contestar, vio cómo en esa cara se dibujaba el enojo, pasando a la frustración, para terminar en la misma confusión.

Era como si tuviera una guerra contra él mismo, Inuyasha no estaba seguro si atacar o apoyar a su hermano.

—Ya deja el drama —suspiró cansada—. No estoy enamorada de él, ¿contento?

—¿No sientes nada por él? —Le preguntó de una manera más abierta.

Los ojos marrones observaron al hombre frente ella, que mostraba aun esa actitud dudosa, pero ya no estaba molesto, más bien algo entristecido.

Ella podía darle cualquier respuesta para complacer la inseguridad del albino, pero no sabía que decirle. Ni si quiera ella entendía que es lo que pasaba con su jefe.

Todo era como un rompecabezas con miles de piezas, y apenas había podido enlazar dos de ellas. Así de perdida se encontraba.

—Admiro ciertas cosas de él —se animó a decir—. Considero que es un buen líder, claro, cuando no se le hace enojar —rió.

—¿Solo eso? —La expresión se suavizo.

Bajó la mirada, no estaba segura si indagar un poco más allá de lo que está permitido.

No quería que Inuyasha se incomodara y mucho menos que, Sesshōmaru se enterara que andaba investigando de su vida.

—¿Cuál es tu miedo, Inuyasha?

—¿Miedo? —Se puso a la defensiva—. ¿Miedo de qué?

—¿A que le temes, Inuyasha? —Habló más seria que nunca— ¿A qué Sesshōmaru me lastime o que yo lo lastime a él?

No paso ni un sólo segundo, para ver el rostro desconcertado de Inuyasha.

Ahora podía estar segura de que no sólo se preocupaba por ella, sino también por Sesshōmaru.

 _Pero ¿por qué?_

Sesshōmaru no era un hombre que necesitara de que le cubrieran las espaldas y cuiden sus sentimientos —si es que tenía—. Estaba segura de que, si había algo que su apacible jefe controlaba bien, era sus propias emociones. Si no, no se hubiera atrevido a jugar de esa manera contra Naraku. Después de todo, su familia también estaba implicada si algo salía mal.

—¿Inuyasha? —Le llamó, al ver que éste se había perdido en sus propias conjeturas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó violento.

—Tu hermano y yo no somos ningunos niños, para que nos estén cuidando —suspiró—. Dudo mucho que a sus treintaitrés años venga actuar como un idiota enamorado, y yo…créeme, que no tengo intención alguna de enamorarme de nuevo, al menos por un buen tiempo.

»Aparte, ¿te imaginas lo insólito que sería que tu hermano y yo fuéramos pareja? —rió divertida.

—Yo no le veo lo extraño —por fin habló—. Los dos son tan diferentes que se acoplarían a la perfección.

Abrió tanto sus ojos, que pudo sentir como estos podrían salir de sus cuencas en cualquier momento.

Espero cualquier tipo de comentario sarcástico o agresivo, pero no eso.

Inuyasha lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, que la asustó. Por un instante creyó que, había vuelto a aquella comida con Kōga, en donde éste le comento algo similar.

—Pero supongo que tienes razón —apoyó el codo izquierdo en la mesa, alzando la mano para apoyar su barbilla—. Ambos son adultos y ya saben lo que hacen —le regaló una sonrisa de medio lado—. Pero quiero que me prometas algo…

—¿Qué cosa? —Se mostró curiosa.

—Que pase lo que pase, jamás dejes de sonreír —Inuyasha bajó la mirada, que fue cubierta por su fleco platinado—. No quiero que nadie robe la sonrisa de mi mocosa.

—Te lo prometo —alzó su meñique acercándolo a él.

Inuyasha no tardó y entrelazó el meñique con el suyo, sería una de las tantas promesas que había sellado. Hasta la fecha, ninguna de ellas había sido rota.

Rin no pudo evitar el sonreír contenta, estaba más que feliz y satisfecha por tener a Inuyasha a su lado. Gracias a él, volvió a recordar lo que era ser querida y protegida por un hermano.

~O~

La tarde avanzó con paso acelerado, aún tenía la sensación de que sólo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que reanudo su trabajo, pero ya pasaban de las siete de la tarde. Había sido un día bastante tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de percance que pudiera perturbar el ambiente.

—Habla a presidencia —contestó tan rápido como escucho timbrar el teléfono.

— _Rin, en la recepción se encuentra el señor Bankotsu Inoue, pide el hablar con el señor Sessh_ _ō_ _maru._

Rin no pudo evitar anonadarse por lo que escuchó, esa era la primera vez que Bankotsu, venía a la empresa de los Takashima.

—Espera un momento —dejó suspendida la llamada, para marcarle a su jefe.

— _¿Qué quieres, Honj_ _ō_ _?_

—Señor, el señor Inoue quiere hablar con usted —respiró profundo—. Está esperando su respuesta en recepción.

Un gruñido se escapó por parte de su jefe, algo que hizo que su cuerpo respingara al escucharlo.

— _Qué pase._

Como ya era costumbre, le colgó la llamada con un notorio fastidio en su voz. No había duda alguna que su jefe estaba enojado.

Suspiró desganada y retomó la línea en espera, a lo que rápidamente contestaron.

—Que pase, el señor Sesshōmaru lo está esperando.

Sin más, colgó la llamada y su atención se centró en las puertas del elevador.

La intriga le llegó de golpe, quería saber a lo que venía Bankotsu, aunque tenía la idea de que se trataba de la trampa que haría caer a Naraku Ootori.

Tras un par de minutos, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Bankotsu, que salía con su porte seguro y conquistador, así ganándose las miradas de sus compañeras. Ni ella podía negar, que el pelinegro era un hombre muy guapo. Y por ello tenía la fama de ser un mujeriego de primera.

Llegó hasta ella y se detuvo frente al escritorio, en todo su esplendor.

La azul mirada, la sonrisa coqueta, con su elegante y pulcro traje, y aquella pose de todo un casanova.

—Bienvenido sea, señor Inoue —se levantó y dio una corta reverencia.

—Basta de formalismos, Rin —le pidió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro—. Sólo llámame Bankotsu, ¿o acaso me veo viejo?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, no hay más que decir —alzó la mano hasta la mejilla de Rin.

La secretaria se quedó congelada en su sitio, aquella acción por parte del pelinegro no se la esperó.

No sabía cómo actuar o que hacer, y pudo sentir la mirada de Mina y de las demás mujeres que trabajan en ese piso. Sin duda, estaban tan sorprendidas como ella, pero estas no tardarían en cuchichiar al respecto. Eso lo sabría todo el maldito edificio, si eso era posible.

—Que linda eres.

—Si has venido a conquistar a secretarias, es mejor que te largues.

Los dos voltearon rápidamente hacia las puertas, para encontrarse con Sesshōmaru, que estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca torcida.

Ese hombre estaba al límite, en cualquier momento terminaría matando al primero que se cruzara por su camino.

—¿A caso estas celando a tu secretaria, Sesshōmaru? —Expelo burlón.

—No seas ridículo —la faz impertérrita volvió hacerse presente—. Detesto que me hagan perder mi tiempo.

—Por supuesto —sonrió—, tu valioso tiempo.

Rin sólo pasaba su mirada de uno al otro, no sabía en qué momento terminó quedando en medio de los dos.

Detestaba siempre quedar en el centro de la batalla, en donde no sabía en qué momento irían a morderse y arrancarse la yugular. Secretamente, siempre veía a su jefe como victorioso, y esa vez no sería diferente.

—Eres un amargado —dio camino hasta donde estaba Sesshōmaru—. Deberías relajarte un poco.

La secretaria vio como Sesshōmaru se hizo aún lado, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con el pelinegro que ya se había adentrado en la oficina.

—Honjō.

—¿Sí? —Le dio toda su atención.

—Que nadie nos interrumpa.

—Sí, señor —se limitó a asentir.

Miró como el albino hombre se adentró al despacho y cerró tras de sí, así exhalando el aire que había retenido al estar entre la espada y la pared. En donde sin duda, Sesshōmaru Takashima representaba la espada y una muy filosa.

~O~

Sesshōmaru fue a su asiento, para después ver al sujeto que tenía en frente, con una sonrisa socarrona y esa actitud temeraria que no le quedaba en absoluto.

—Te dije que no quería verte por aquí —le recordó con enojo.

—Tranquilízate un poco —sonrió ampliamente—. Si sigues así, morirás muy joven.

—¿Qué quieres? —La paciencia se le estaba agotando.

Inoue abrió su maletín y sacó una carpeta, que no tardó en aventarle sobre el escritorio sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Pero tampoco esperara mucho de ese sujeto, que le faltaba mucho para tener un poco de clase.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó. No agarraría esa carpeta hasta saber de qué se trataba.

—Naraku ya cayó —su sonrisa se amplió mucho más—. Firmó esta misma tarde, antes de partir del país con su esposa.

Sesshōmaru alzó su ceja con incredulidad, no podía creer que el infeliz de Bankotsu, consiguiera la firma tan rápido. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, no esperaba que un mes fuera suficiente para convencerlo.

—¿Cómo? —Le interrogó, mientras checaba el contrato.

—Por rumores que Jakotsu esparció sutilmente.

Miró al pelinegro, quería saber más que la simple táctica usada.

Bankotsu sonrió al ver que esperaba más información.

—Jakotsu creyó conveniente que el presionarlo, era la mejor manera de que accediera —alzó su pierna derecha para dejarla descansar sombre la izquierda—. Así que comenzó a esparcir la hablilla de que tú estabas interesado en el negoció que yo le propuse a Naraku —rió—. Debe odiarte tanto, como para firmar de la manera más estúpida e imprudente.

—Hmm…

Siguió mirando las hojas que fueron firmadas, y no había duda de que esa era la firma de aquel sujeto.

Había caído por el cotilleo de aquel modista extravagante. Al final, no parecía tan estúpido como creyó.

—¿Y ahora que procede, jefe? —Expelo con sarcasmo.

—Haz lo mejor que mejor se te da —lo miró sin sentimiento alguno.

—Sin duda fuiste muy listo al recurrir a mí, Sesshōmaru.

No le respondió nada, realmente era bastante notorio que no había tenido que pensar mucho para recurrir a Bankotsu.

Ya que el líder de la familia Inoue, se dedicaban a la compra y venta de empresas en bancarrota o que estaban al filo de estar en ella. Ellos eran expertos de desmantelar por completo, la esperanza de cualquier emporio. Y esta vez, tendrían al pez más gordo, a uno que estaba anímicamente bien.

Sin duda, el sujeto disfrutaría de destruir lo que Naraku había levantado de manera fraudulenta.

—El hacer negocios contigo, es una delicia —sonrió complacido—. No sólo joderé a ese bastardo, sino también me quedaré con las inversiones que tiene en esta empresa.

Sesshōmaru miró al hombre, no le importaba en absoluto el tenerlo como un capitalista de la compañía, era mejor él que Naraku. Pero, aun así, lo que lo mantenía en paz, es que el recuperaría un cinco por ciento de dichas acciones, así dándole mucho más poder a los Takashima, sobre cualquier inversionista dentro de la corporación.

—Supongo que esto es todo —finiquitó Sesshōmaru. Aún tenía cosas que realizar, y no quería retrasarlas por Bankotsu.

—Sólo dime algo —habló con entusiasmo—. ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para poder salir con Rin?

—¿A caso me viste cara de ser su padre? —Se mantuvo indiferente.

—No, pero es como si lo fueras —sonrió complacido—. Digo, no quiero meterme en terrenos que quizás…ya tengan dueño.

Siguió sin perturbarse, aunque sin duda era lo que ese sujeto buscaba. Parecía muy seguro que él tenía algún tipo de interés hacia Rin.

—Si ya terminaste, tienes mi autorización para lárgate.

—Está bien —se levantó con aquella aura divertida rodeándolo—. Pero después no quiero quejas, ¿vale?

Sesshōmaru no contestó, no quería perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba con ese sujeto, y menos por una estupidez como esa.

—Nos estamos viendo, _socio_.

Sin más, el pelinegro salió de su oficina con esa estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con enojo, aquel hombre era más molesto que Inuyasha, y eso ya era mucho decir. Ahora no solo tenía que lidiarlo como próximo inversionista, sino como uno de los fans de la secretaria.

— _Socio_ —pronunció con fastidio—. Vaya idiota.

~O~

Rin giró al momento en que escucho la puerta abrirse, así encontrándose con un Bankotsu llenó de vitalidad y alegría.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada, hasta verlo sentarse en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

—Parece que le fue bien se… Bankotsu —pronunció sin mucho gusto.

—Bien, eso ya es un progreso mi linda Rin.

—¿Mi linda Rin? —Enarcó una ceja—. No soy suya y deje de llamarme «linda» —pidió incomoda.

—¿Por qué? —Su expresión cambio a uno de desconcierto—. No estoy diciendo nada que no sea verdad.

—Como también es verdad que usted, es un hombre que le gusta cazar a su presa —le sonrió—. Pierde su tiempo conmigo.

—Vamos, Rin —rió divertido—. ¿Me crees capaz de no tomarte en serio?

—No veo que es lo que me diferencia de las otras mujeres —comentó atentamente—. Y créame, no pretendo ser una de ellas.

—Que mal concepto tienes de mi —comentó desanimado—. Esos malos rumores que dañan mi buena imagen.

Rin lo miró divertida, sin duda, ese hombre tenía el mismo humor que su hermano Jakotsu.

Ambos eran unos descarados y parecían divertirse de lo mal que hablan de ellos, era como si pasaran del mundo entero y sus críticas.

—También parece que se ha olvidado por completo de Kagome…

Ese comentario había sido suficiente, para ganarse una mirada fría y la expresión de molestia por parte de Bankotsu. Realmente el hombre no ha podido superar a Kagome.

—Kagome me demostró su mal gusto, al preferir aquella bestia molesta.

—A eso se le llama envidia.

Los dos voltearon a ver al hombre que estaba a espaldas de Bankotsu, tratándose nada más que Inuyasha, que estaba cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa que podía describirla como insolente.

—Mierda —chistó molesto—, se me había olvidado de que también «trabajas» en esta empresa.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Comenzó a mostrarse molesto—. Tu presencia no es bien recibida en este lugar.

—Deja de ladrar, perro idiota —se levantó y lo encaró—. No me tientes, que las ganas de golpearte son muchas.

—Oigan…

—¿A sí? —Inuyasha ignoró a Rin—. Quiero ver que lo intentes, imbécil.

Rin se hizo hacia atrás, sino se alejaba lo suficiente seguro y le tocaba un golpe perdido. Después de todo, ella había presenciado la vez que esos dos se pelearon como bestias rabiosas. Y ninguno de los dos había salido ileso.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿A caso aun no puedes superar el que Kagome me prefirió a mí antes que a ti? —Inuyasha lo provocó con su típica actitud soberbia.

—Para nada —también su sonrisa se llenó de arrogancia—. Simplemente me da lástima que decidiera quedarse con tan poca cosa.

Inuyasha gruñó entre dientes, por las palabras venenosas que le propinó Bankotsu. Era tan fácil hacer enojar a Inuyasha, fueran ciertas o no las palabras que le dijeran.

Rin los miró más que preocupada, la verdad no quería ver otra pelea como esas, que había sido una masacre. Aun podía recordar lo mucho que duraron los golpes en el rostro de su mejor amigo.

 _¿Qué hago?_

Se preguntó internamente.

Ella no podía meterse, no le harían caso estando tan caldeado el problema, lo más seguro es que terminaría con un puño estampándose en su rostro.

Topó con la puerta, al momento en que esos dos se empezaron a soltarse a los golpes, llamando la atención de los presentes, que los miraban estupefactos la escena que tenían frente sus ojos.

—Sesshōmaru —susurró.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se adentró al despacho, ganándose la mirada de su jefe, que frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres, Honjō?

Ella no pudo contestarle al soltar un grito, al escuchar cuando su escritorio fue tirado abruptamente.

Sesshōmaru se levantó para ir directamente a la salida, para ver lo que ocurría fuera de su oficina.

Ella lo siguió detrás y no pudo evitar aferrarse al saco de él, para poder ver lo que había pasado.

Su escritorio estaba partido en dos y su computador estaba estrellado contra el piso. Mientras esos dos estaban en el piso, tratándose de levantar. Ambos ya se habían propinado uno que otro golpe.

Inuyasha ya tenía un corte en su pómulo izquierdo, mientras Bankotsu le limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de sus labios.

Se sorprendió al sentir como la mano de Sesshōmaru, la apartaba suavemente de él, haciéndola retroceder, como si la quisiera proteger de cualquier altercado que pudiera hacerse presente.

Bankotsu se levantó impulsándose hacia Inuyasha, que aún estaba de rodillas, pero si intención fue bloqueada, al momento que Sesshōmaru lo sujetó del saco y lo hizo estrellarse contra la firme puerta que aún estaba cerrada.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos al ver la intervención de Sesshōmaru, pero eso había sido señal suficiente para saber que el show había terminado, y si querían vivir, era mejor que se retiraran de ahí.

—¡No te metas en esto, Sesshōmaru! —Le gritó Bankotsu, mientras trató de liberarse del agarre del albino, siendo un total fracaso.

—¡Cállate! —Lo miró enfurecido—. ¡Y tú, levántate ahora! —Le ordenó a Inuyasha, que se puso de pie, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo, parecía ser que él había sufrido el impacto contra el escritorio.

—¡Este no es tu asunto, Sesshōmaru! —Le gritó Inuyasha.

Lo único que consiguió fue la mirada más asesina que le había visto, desde que conocía a Sesshōmaru.

Rin tragó en seco, lo mejor era que todos hicieran caso, sino querían que la ira del _Demonio Blanco_ se desatara. Y sin duda alguna, Rin no quería verla.

Una valentonada Rin, cruzó brincando sus cosas esparcidas en el suelo hasta llegar con Inuyasha, que la vio de inmediato.

—Por favor ven conmigo, Inuyasha —le pidió con voz temblorosa.

—¡Keh! —Se quejó, pero eso significaba que accedía.

Inuyasha y ella caminaron hasta la oficina de éste, en donde podría checar con más libertad las heridas. Que si bien, no eran muchas, le preocupaba mucho la del brazo. Temía que fuera una fractura, y el muy idiota de su amigo no se percatara aun, por lo enardecido que se encontraba.

Sesshōmaru miró como la secretaria se llevó a su hermano, quedando sólo con Bankotsu, que tenía la mirada baja y rechinando sus dientes entre sí del coraje que se estaba guardando. Pero sabía que ya no haría nada estúpido, así que lo liberó para enfrentarlo.

—Eres tan idiota, como la bestia que tengo por hermano —dijo con voz modula, pero aun llena de furor—. No hagas que tome la decisión de sacarte de la jugada, Bankotsu. Sabes muy bien que puedo hacerlo con facilidad —lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó. El pelinegro no se opuso—. Tú eres bueno destruyendo empresas, pero yo soy excelso para destruir vidas, así que más vale que no me provoques.

Vio como Bankotsu tragó saliva y bajó la mirada derrotado, al menos se había dado cuenta de la diferencia de enfrentarse a Inuyasha a enfrentarse a él.

Sesshōmaru no era un hombre que jugara a golpearse como un mocoso de quince años. Más valía que se fuera con cuidado, a menos que lo quisiera como su enemigo.

—Pagare los daños que hice —le dijo más sereno y al verse liberado de la presión de Sesshōmaru.

—No es necesario —dio dos pasos hacia atrás—. Ya tengo quien se encargará de ello —le informó—. Ahora lárgate.

Bankotsu no tardó ni un segundo para acceder, agarró su maletín que estaba debajo del escritorio partido en dos. Y sin más que decir, el hombre tomó camino hasta el ascensor.

Sesshōmaru dio rumbo hacia la oficina de su hermano, pero antes de entrar se detuvo al ver a la secretaria de éste.

—Que vengan los de aseo —le ordenó a Mina—. Quiero ver limpio esta área en menos de veinte minutos, ¿te quedo claro?

—Sí, sí señor —asintió asustada.

Sin más que decir, entró a la oficina de su hermano, en donde sin miramientos apartó a la secretaria que curaba las heridas de Inuyasha, para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la quijada, haciendo que éste se desplomara al suelo por el impacto.

Escuchó el grito que trató de ahogar Rin, quien lo miraba sorprendida, pero él estaba más atento en su hermano, que se tocaba la quijada mientras trataba de ponerse de pie. Algo en lo que ayudo, al sujetarlo de la solapa del saco negro e hizo que lo viera.

—¡Tú, bestia estúpida! —Le gritó, pero Inuyasha no fue capaz de encararlo. Era la primera vez que no le retaba, algo que lo sorprendió internamente—. ¿Cuándo piensas dejar de comportarte como un cretino? —Estrujó con más fuerza el saco—. Es momento que te des cuenta del papel que representas en esta empresa, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seguía con la mirada baja, cosa que lo hacía encolerizar. Prefería verlo retorcerse como gusano para zafarse de su agarre y gritándole miles de maldiciones.

—Lo siento…

Sesshōmaru se quedó mudo de la impresión, no esperaba que su hermano se disculpara por lo que había ocurrido.

Volvió a retomar su acostumbrada compostura y lo soltó. Podía sentir la mirada de la secretaria, que también se vio bastante asombrada por el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

—Con disculparte no solucionas nada —le anunció con su voz más calmada—. Se te descontará de tu sueldo los daños que causaste y… —Inuyasha por fin levantó la mirada encarándolo, pero parecía seguir en un estado neutral—…date por agradecido, porque Inutaishō no se enterará de lo ocurrido.

Sin más que decir, se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina de Inuyasha, pero se detuvo al momento en que abrió la puerta.

—Honjō.

—¿Sí?

—Cuando termines con el idiota, te quiero en la oficina.

—Sí, señor Sesshōmaru.

Salió del lugar dando un fuerte azote a la puerta, dejando a ese par solos.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de calmar las ansias de golpear algo. Con el puñetazo que le dio a Inuyasha, no había sido suficiente para él.

Rin se acercó pausadamente al albino, se le veía aun ausente, cómo si el golpe lo hubiera desubicado de la realidad en la que vivía.

—Lo jodí todo, ¿no es así?

Se detuvo al escucharlo hablar con una mezcla de melancolía y frustración en la voz.

—Había logrado de que él me empezara a respetar y tuve que echarlo a perder —sus manos se cerraron en puños, apretando con fuerza, tanto que los nudillos se ponían blancos por la presión—. ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

Ahora la pelinegra pudo entender porque no se había alebrestado contra Sesshōmaru, como era su costumbre.

La culpabilidad y la insatisfacción se habían apoderado de él. Se dio cuenta de lo mal que había actuado, y como lo poco que había avanzado con Sesshōmaru, se había derrumbado por sus impulsos y arrogancia.

—Inuyasha…

—¿Puedo ser más patético? —Su voz se quebró—. ¿Por qué es tan lejano para mí? Yo solo quiero que él me vea como su hermano, es lo único que…

Rin no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, y sintió como éste no la rechazó, al contrario, sus manos la rodearon por completo y ocultó su rostro entre su cuello, sintiendo que algo húmedo tocó su piel.

 _¿Inuyasha estaba llorando?_

Se quedó petrificada, jamás había visto llorar a Inuyasha. No lo hizo cuando Kikyo lo dejó, ni cuando su padre sufrió el infarto. Pero si lo hacía ahora, por su imprudencia, porque Sesshōmaru estaba decepcionado de él.

La pelinegra no pudo aguantar el peso de Inuyasha, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. A pesar de ello, ninguno se soltó, terminaron aferrándose uno al otro. Eso era lo único que necesitaba el menor de los Takashima.

~O~

Sesshōmaru tenía la vista perdida en la ciudad oscurecida por la noche, que podía ver a través de la gran ventana.

Había podido obtener la calma, después de haber amenazado a todos los trabajadores de ese piso. No buscaría que por una imprudencia de Inuyasha, su padre se enterara y empezara a joder con querer volver, no permitiría que eso sucediera.

—¿Señor?

—Tu celular está en el escritorio —le informó.

Escuchó los suaves pasos dirigiéndose al escritorio, en donde se encontraría con un celular con la pantalla destrozada, había salido dañado después del enfrentamiento de su hermano con Bankotsu.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó—. Vaya, que daño…

—¿El brazo está bien?

Los ojos marrones no tardaron en clavarse en él, incluso él se sentía sorprendido por preguntar tal tontería.

—Sí, no hay ninguna torcedura o fractura.

—Hmm… No quiero que este tema se vuelva a tocar, ¿ha quedado claro?

—Sí, señor.

Se hizo un silencio en toda la habitación de trabajo, los dos parecían estar perdidos en sus propios asuntos, pero para Sesshōmaru, era imposible negar la presencia de la pequeña mujer. Podía escuchar su pausado respirar y oler su dulce aroma.

De alguna manera, ella lograba calmarlo.

Volteó a verla y aun se encontraba de pie junto al escritorio, viendo el ya inservible aparato.

Sin duda, tenía que recuperarle el objeto, si no, ella no podía manejarse con la misma libertad como lo hacía con dicho aparato. Y ni hablar de tenerle un nuevo escritorio y un computador, el cual ya había mandado a que programaran y que enlazaran con el suyo.

—Coge tus cosas, vendrás conmigo.

—¿A dónde? —Preguntó con su acostumbrada curiosidad.

—No preguntes, y haz lo que te digo.

—Sí, señor.

La mujer dio vuelta de manera exagerada —como era habitual—, haciendo que su largo cabello azabache se ondeara, al igual que la larga falda color melocotón.

—Honjō…

—¿Sí? —Se detuvo y viró para verlo.

—Acércate —le ordenó.

La mujer accedió sin rechistar, quedando sólo a dos pasos de distancia de él.

Tenía la barbilla alzada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esperando a que le dijera cualquier cosa. Una que ni el mismo meditó, simplemente echó sin acongojarse.

—No te quiero cerca de Bankotsu Inoue —levantó su mano hasta el rostro de la mujer, tomándola suavemente de la barbilla, la cual acarició gentilmente con la yema de su pulgar—. Es una orden.

La duda se dibujó en los brillantes e intensos ojos marrones, pero no parecía que fuera a objetar sus palabras. Ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

—Está bien, señor…

~O~

Abrió la puerta y fue recibido por Yako, que estaba sentado cerca de la entrada moviendo ligeramente la cola.

Se acercó al can y le acarició la cabeza, para después pasar hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraba el alimento de éste, ya que estaba seguro de que tendría hambre. Vació croquetas en el plato metálico y cogió el otro, para servirle más agua. Al terminar, se alejó, dejando comer al perro.

Caminó hacia el escritorio, mientras se quitaba el saco y la corbata, desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisa.

Estaba cansado y fastidiado, aunque el haber ido con Rin, a recuperarle su celular y comprarle otro más —que usaría exclusivamente para el trabajo—, había dejado de lado lo que ocurrió en la oficina.

Pero ahora volvía a su mente y no podía evitar seguir enojado con Inuyasha. Y ahora era peor, al agregarle lo que Jaken le había informado.

Prendió la lámpara del escritorio y ahí lo vio, lo que el viejo hombre le prometió. El expediente completo de Hitomiko Hara. Después de un par de semanas, Jaken había podido terminar con su trabajo.

Se sentó en la silla de tapiz negro, para coger el sobre y sacar las hojas, fotografías y recortes de periódico, era bastante similar al que tenía de Rin. La diferencia es que contenía mucha más información.

Hitomiko fue hija de Matsuda Hara, uno de los empresarios más importantes del país —legado que ahora recaía en Midoriko—.

Hitomiko se destacó bastante en la sociedad, no sólo por su mente brillante, sino por ser la primogénita y la siguiente al cargo del emporio Hara. Pero que no pudo realizarse, por la repentina enfermedad que la atacó y terminó matándola. O al menos eso es lo que todos los que se manejaban en este medio, sabían. El que fuera verdad, le costaba creerlo.

—Sorpréndeme, Hitomiko…

~O~

—¿Cómo dices que se te quebró tu celular? —Le preguntó Ayame, que veía los dos móviles nuevos.

—No me di cuenta de que se me cayó al suelo y… —no quería mentir, pero había prometido a los hermanos Takashima, que no diría nada sobre el altercado que paso en la oficina—…Inuyasha pasó y lo pisó.

—Te digo que eres bien descuidada, Rin —le regañó.

—Ya lo sé —suspiró, mientras se hundía un poco más en el sofá.

—Pero al menos conseguiste modelos nuevos y muy cariñosos —comentó con picardía—. Dices que fue tu jefe fue quien te los repuso.

—Inuyasha me pagó el daño por mi celular —mintió—, y el otro es propiedad de la empresa, es para la agenda y otros asuntos que estén relacionados con mi jefe.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó sorprendida—. Aun así, que bonitos son.

—¿Crees? —Los miró sin mucho interés.

—Sin duda —asintió y cogió el negro con las franjas plateadas en los bordes—. Sobre todo, éste, se me hace tan genial.

—Ese… —sonrió sutilmente—…es el que utilizare para el trabajo —le informó—. Logre que mi jefe lo escogiera a su gusto.

—Pues que buen gusto el de tu jefe —dijo divertida—. Así también debe ser con las mujeres.

El comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Rin, ya que le hacía recordar la situación que vivía con su jefe. Una que no llegaba a entender del todo, pero ya no quería pensar, su cabeza le dolía mucho, y solamente quería abrazar su almohada y dormirse.

—Ya me iré a dormir —dijo al levantarse y guardar los aparatos en sus respectivas cajas—. Mañana seguimos charlando, ¿vale?

—Claro —asintió la pelirroja con poco ánimo—. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —Rin se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Descansa.

—Igual tú.

Sin más que decir, la pelinegra dio camino hacia su recamara, la verdad es que sólo quería dormir hasta hartarse.

Sólo esperaba que el día siguiente todo fuera más tranquilo, toparse con el Inuyasha de siempre y con su jefe, que sólo lograba confundirla cada vez más conforme el tiempo pasaba.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Espero que todos se encuentren bien este inicio de semana, y que también este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. Esta vez me salió bastante extenso, pero bueno, espero que no sea tedioso para ustedes.

Como ya saben, cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Ya sea de sus impresiones o de detalles sobre el escrito.

Bueno, creo que eso ya es todo, nos estamos leyendo y muchas gracias por todo.


	15. Sin marcha atrás

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **Sin marcha atrás**

El tiempo estaba encima de ella, ya casi eran las ocho de la noche y tenía que terminar los reportes que le pidió su jefe, antes de que éste partiera, para cumplir con un evento que se realizaría a las diez de la noche.

Lo que sabía, era que se trataba de esos programas de la alta sociedad, donde se reunían grandes empresarios, para hacer actos de caridad. En donde donaban dinero o compraban artículos valiosos, para que lo recaudado fuera depositado en ciertas causas benéficas. Pero la realidad de esas fiestas —según Inuyasha— era envolverte entre la gente más poderosa del país, para conseguir fructíferos contratos o fortalecer uniones.

 _La Hipocresía de la Alta Sociedad_.

Así le llamaba Rin.

—¡Termine! —Exclamó aliviada.

Sin perder ni un sólo segundo, mando la información para que fuera imprimida de inmediato, mientras sacaba unas carpetas del último cajón del —nuevo— escritorio.

Miró la hora en su celular, aun le quedaba diez minutos para terminar, y eso era suficiente para ella.

Se levantó de su asiento, acomodo las cuatro carpetas en el escritorio, para empezar a acomodar los documentos recién imprimidos en su respectivo orden.

Terminó de cuadrar, dejando perfectamente las hojas dentro de los folders, los apiló uno sobre el otro, y con mucho cuidado los cogió para ir a entregarlos a Sesshōmaru, que seguía dentro del despacho.

Al entrar, se encontró con el albino, que apartó el celular de su oreja, para dejarlo sobre el escritorio.

—Disculpe la molestia, pero ya están los reportes que me pidió —alzó sutilmente los folders.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada al respecto, sólo la observaba.

Sin más que decir, Rin caminó hasta topar con el escritorio y tenderle el trabajo requerido, los cuales el hombre cogió y guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

—Confiaré en tu trabajo, Honjō —dijo, al momento de cerrar el cajón y volverla a ver—. Ya que no tengo tiempo para checarlos.

—No se preocupe, están bien elaborados —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. Bien, entonces pase una buena velada y nos vemos el lunes —dio una rápida reverencia y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Aún no te dado la orden de que te vayas, Honjō.

Rin se detuvo frente a las puertas, la voz autoritaria de Sesshōmaru le provocó una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Ella no entendía por qué le afectaba cuando le hablaba de esa manera.

—¿Necesita algo más? —Preguntó, al momento en que se giró para verlo.

—Vendrás conmigo.

—¿Eh?

Vio como Sesshōmaru apagaba el computador, recogía el saco, el celular y el maletín dando camino hasta donde se encontraba.

Se detuvo frente a ella, bajando la mirada, pero sin perder su alta pose, algo que le provocaba sentirse más pequeña de lo que ya era.

—Camina, Honjō —ordenó.

Rin respingó al ver como la grande mano se dirigía a ella, pero se quedó congelada al darse cuenta de que su jefe sólo abrió la puerta del despacho.

—Honjō.

—Lo siento, señor.

Sin más que decir, se giró y salió rápido de la oficina para ir a su sitio, queriendo ocultar el sonrojo que ya estaba sobre sus mejillas.

Su mente era una maldita desgraciada, le hacía creer cosas que no eran.

 _Diablos, solo abrió la maldita puerta._

Se recriminó por sus adentros, cada día que pasaba, cada día que su cerebro la traicionaba, que hacia lo imposible para que imaginara situaciones que no eran.

—Muévete, Honjō.

Viró a verlo, Sesshōmaru ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar al elevador, mostrando que tenía prisa.

Guardó bruscamente sus cosas en su bolso, acomodó su lugar de trabajo lo mejor que pudo y apagó la computadora.

Corrió tan rápido como sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron. Al llegar a su lado, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y sin perder tiempo entraron al cubículo.

Sesshōmaru parecía bastante tranquilo, mientras ella estaba más perdida que un pingüino en un desierto.

Su propia vergüenza por imaginarse situaciones erróneas, y su confusión al no entender a lo que se refería su jefe con ese:

 _Vendrás conmigo_.

 _¿Ir a dónde?_

Se supone que él tenía que ir a la fiesta de esa noche. Pero en eso, su cabeza tuvo un paro mental, al darse cuenta a lo que se refería con que _ella_ _iría con él_.

 _¡Ella sería la acompañante de Sessh_ _ō_ _maru Takashima!_

Lo miró de soslayo, queriendo ver si eso no era una broma de mal gusto por parte de su jefe. Pero él seguía tan imperturbable como siempre. A parte, Sesshōmaru no era un hombre que jugara bromas de ninguna índole, ya que cosa que decía, cosa que iba en serio.

Vio a las demás personas que estaban con ellos, todos estaban en un sepulcral silencio, algo que era común cuando Sesshōmaru se encontraba en el elevador. Pero ella quería cuestionar, no le importaba que los demás se dieran cuenta. Así que se animó a preguntar.

—¿Señor…?

—Guarda silencio —le dedicó una fría mirada.

Rin se recargó en la pared metálica, para después suspirar desganada.

No podía alegar nada cuando el hombre actuaba de esa manera tan despótica, hacerlo era como enfrentar al mismo señor de las tinieblas.

Al pasar un par de minutos, las puertas se abrieron regalándole la vista hacia el estacionamiento, y ambos caminaron en dirección del Audi negro.

Sesshōmaru le superaba por unos cuantos pasos, mientras ella lo seguí sin apartar la vista de él.

Rin quería saber que era lo que pasaba.

 _¿En serió iría a esa fiesta como pareja de Sessh_ _ō_ _maru?_

 _¿Pero cómo?_

Ella ni siquiera tenía vestidos para ese tipo de ocasión; el que planeaba comprar, sería para la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome. Y para eso, faltaban un par de meses.

El doble pitido que dio el vehículo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, para encontrarse con su jefe que ya tenía abierta la puerta del copiloto.

Lo observó, para ver si con eso era suficiente para saber lo que ocurría en realidad, pero sólo se ganó que el albino arqueara la ceja, mostrando su creciente impaciencia hacia ella.

 _¿Por qué siempre tenía que ganar él?_

Suspiró y caminó arrastrando sus pies hasta llegar y adentrarse al auto, sólo escuchó como azotó la puerta, pero esa vez no se sorprendió, estuvo esperando que eso sucediera.

Inhaló y exhaló al instante en que su jefe entró y cerró la puerta, haciendo arrancar rápidamente el motor del carro.

Rin prefirió mirar el panorama que se movía velozmente ante sus ojos, durante el trayecto que estuvieron recorriendo.

Ese no era el camino que la llevaba a casa, era otro totalmente diferente, estaban entrando a la zona de los ricos —así le nombraba ella—.

El lugar era conocido por tener los edificios departamentales más caros de todo Tokio, por lo cual estaba segura de que iban directamente hacia el hogar de su jefe.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, al darse cuenta de ello. Ella estaría en el pent-house del dueño de esa penetrante mirada ambarina.

Pegó más el bolso a su pecho, su cuerpo se entumeció del impacto de su descubrimiento.

Rin tuvo una extraña curiosidad de saber cómo era el hogar de Sesshōmaru, pero ahora que iban directamente ahí, ya no le hacía gracia. El imaginarlo no dañaba, el hacerlo realidad sí.

No sabía que le esperaría en ese lugar. Pero la tensión se intensificó, al momento en que se percató, que su jefe había tomado dirección hacia un desnivel para ingresar a un gran edificio. Habían llegado al hogar del _Demonio Blanco._

Sesshōmaru se estacionó en la parte más profunda del aparcamiento, dándose cuenta de que cada espacio estaba separados. Cuando el motor dejó de sonar y su acompañante bajó del auto, se fijó en una grande y —por lo visto— pesada motocicleta.

 _¿A caso el dueño de dicho monstruo era Sessh_ _ō_ _maru?_

—Honjō.

Giró hacia su izquierda, para encontrarse con la puerta abierta y el hombre esperando a que saliera del coche.

Salió del auto siendo ayudada por él, quien le tendió la mano. Parecía ser, que su jefe ya sabía que tendía a tropezar al desmontar un vehículo.

—¿Señor Sesshōmaru, usted vive aquí? —Quería asegurarse.

—Sí.

Él comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección de una pequeña rampa, por lo cual le siguió lo más cerca que podía.

Llegaron al primer piso del edificio, en donde pudo ver lo elegante que era la recepción del lugar.

El piso era de mármol, con líneas guindas y negras que formaban dos círculos uno dentro del otro, y en su interior tenía formado una enorme _K_ color dorada. La enorme entrada eran puertas de cristal y en sus esquinas, dos plantas adornaban la lujosa entrada. Aparte un inmenso candelabro les regalaba una perfecta iluminación.

Rin por puro instinto se aferró al brazo del hombre, provocando que éste la viera por la osadía de tocarlo, pero poco le importaba, temía por su vida.

—Suele pasarme accidentes cuando piso el mármol —le informó, para que el hombre entendiera porque lo sujetaba con fuerza.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y siguieron sus pasos hasta llegar a las grandes puertas corredizas del ascensor. Presionó un par de botones, para después abrirse las portezuelas del elevador en ipso facto.

Él entró primero, provocando que ella lo hiciera en el acto, porque aun lo tenía sujetado. Al estar dentro lo soltó y miró admirada el elegante elevador, con paredes tapizadas de madera que brillaba por el barniz que la cubría.

Ahora no tenía dudas que ese hombre vivía para darse ese tipo de lujos, era como un príncipe de la era actual.

Guardaron silencio, mientras el cubículo ascendía piso por piso. Ella no sabía cómo sacarle la plática del porque se encontraba ahí, al final de cuentas ya no había marcha atrás, y por lo tanto se enteraría en cuestión de minutos.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, dando la vista al hogar de Sesshōmaru Takashima.

Era un lugar inmenso, tenía pocos muebles lo que lo hacía lucir mucho más grande de lo que era. Su decoración era al estilo minimalista, el piso estaba revestido por madera —para alivio suyo—. La sala constaba de dos sillones color negro, uno largo que daba vista el gran ventanal que dejaba ver la terraza y la iluminación de la ciudad, el otro estaba en contra esquina y era un asiento para una sola persona. Había una mesa de centro color negro con base de vidrio. Debajo de los muebles, se encontraba una alfombra guinda, que contrastaba con las paredes beige y los muebles oscuros.

En la pared de la sala se encontraba colgada una enorme plasma y debajo de ésta, un mueble que tenía dos lámparas en cada extremo, en medio parecía una caja que tenía un punto verde que parpadeaba constantemente.

No pudo seguir viendo lo que ese lugar contenía, al sentir los ojos dorados sobre ella y como algo pasó entre sus piernas. Al bajar la mirada, se encontró con Yako, que la observaba con esa tranquilidad muy poco común en los perros.

—¡Hola, Yako! —Se agachó para acariciar la cabeza y las largas orejas puntiagudas.

—Honjō.

Rin quitó su atención del canino, para ver a su jefe que ya estaba por llegar a unas escaleras curveadas. Lo cual le dio a entender que aparte de ser el último apartamento de edificio, también era de dos pisos.

 _Vaya que si estaba sorprendida._

—¿Sí…?

—Deja de perder el tiempo y sígueme.

—Está bien —un ligero puchero se formó en su rostro.

Caminó hasta llegar al hombre que empezó a subir las cortas escaleras. Ella le siguió sin decir nada, sólo haría lo que su jefe le pidiera.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que, pensarlo de esa manera, se daba a interpretar en un doble sentido.

Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al no haber pisado bien el último escalón e ir directamente al suelo, cosa que jamás paso.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con su jefe que la sujetaba, evitando el que se impactara contra los peldaños.

—Gracias…

—Fíjate por donde caminas —le regañó.

—Lo siento —suspiró y se enderezó, soltándose del agarre de su jefe.

Retomaron su camino hasta llegar a una de las puertas blancas, que fue abierta al instante por Sesshōmaru.

El hombre entró y prendió la luz, dando así la vista de una grande y acogedora habitación.

La gran cama estaba cubierta por colchas platinadas con figuras negras, pero lo que llamó su atención fue lo que había sobre la cama. Era una bolsa larga de color negro, que tenía un gancho en la parte superior, a un lado de ésta se encontraba un bolso negro bastante grande y una caja platinada de zapatos.

—Cruzando esa puerta —Sesshōmaru habló y apuntó la puerta mencionada—, se encuentra el baño —volteó a verla—. Encontraras todo lo necesario para que te duches.

»En la cama está la ropa interior y el vestido que usaras—pronunció con neutralidad—. En el bolso contiene las cosas para que te peines y maquilles —clavó sus ojos dorados en ella—. ¿Alguna duda, Honjō?

—¿Por qué yo? —Cuestionó sin rodeos, quería saber la verdad.

—¿Y por qué no tú?

Rin no supo que responder, sólo vio cómo su jefe regresó a la entrada de la habitación, en donde se detuvo y hablo:

—Tenemos el tiempo encima, así que apresúrate —sin más que decir, cerró la puerta al salir.

~O~

Bajó las escaleras terminando de acomodar el moño negro, se fijó en la hora que era y faltaba quince minutos para que fueran las diez, y por lo visto la secretaria no había terminado de arreglarse.

Torció la boca disgustado, pero no podría hacer nada, ya que dos horas no eran suficiente para que una mujer se preparara con tranquilidad.

Vio que Yako estaba acostado en la colchoneta que usaba como cama. Lo observó fijamente, al recordar cómo el canino había aceptado gustoso los cariños que le regaló Rin. Algo que le sorprendió, ya que desde que lo tenía y lo acompaña a correr por las madrugadas, no dejaba que nadie se le acerque más que él. Pero parecía que eso había cambiado, le resultó que la joven mujer terminó por agradarle.

—Me gustaría saber cómo averiguó mis medidas…

Sesshōmaru viró hacia las escaleras, para encontrarse con lo que menos esperaba ver.

 _Rin se mostró ante él, como una mujer hermosa, sensual y elegante._

El oscuro cabello estaba completamente recogido en un chongo sencillo, que eran sujetados por cuatro prendedores plateados y con un flequillo que corría hacia el lado izquierdo de su frente.

El maquillaje era natural —común en ella—, pero aun así resaltando sus delineadas cejas negras, la sombra sobre sus parpados era muy similar a la de su piel, sólo un poco más oscura; el delineado café sobre sus parpados y sus tupidas pestañas negras hacían lucir sus marrones ojos más grandes de lo que ya eran. Sus pequeños y carnosos labios tenían una sutil tonalidad café.

El vestido de gasa de color beige fue lo que más gustó ver en la mujer. La parte superior estaba sujetada por el cuello, lo cual simulaba un collar con pedrería fina, el área del busto y la cintura era ajustada por un listón negro que tenía una flor —del mismo color— al costado izquierdo como adorno; el escote se encontraba en su espalda, mostrando la tersa y blanca piel, hasta la espalda baja, y así, terminando con lo largo de la falda del vestido, que cubría por completo las piernas y pies, siendo sólo visible —por momentos— la plataforma de las sandalias plateadas.

—¿Señor, me está escuchando? —Preguntó la curiosa mujer.

—¿Qué quieres, Honjō? —Desvió su mirada hacia otra parte.

Frunció el ceño al presentar ese tipo de debilidades por Rin, la cual estaba despertando su necesidad de tomarla ahí mismo y no salir del departamento, hasta que el alba se hiciera presente.

—Que me encanto el vestido —le informó con su típico tono alegre—, pero me asusta el que sepa mis medidas —rió.

Fue la risa de la mujer que lo hizo volver a verla, que sin duda le hacía verse mucho más hermosa.

—La que se encargó de todo, fue tu amiga —le aclaró, no quería que lo tomara como alguna clase de pervertido.

—¿Ayame? —Mostró sorpresa por sólo unos segundos—. Ya veo.

—¿Tus orejas están perforadas? —Preguntó, ya que jamás la había visto con pendientes.

—Sí —pestañeó como una niña curiosa.

—Acércate.

Rin accedió sin poner ni un sólo, pero, quedando frente a él, notando que ahora le llegaba al nivel de sus hombros, cuando por lo general no pasaba de la mitad de su pecho. Pero perdió más tiempo en esos detalles.

Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un pequeño estuche negro, que abrió dejando ver unos pendientes de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

Sin darle tiempo a su compañera, se dispuso a ponerle los aretes él mismo, que, para su sorpresa, la secretaria no rechistó como era su costumbre. Así que aprovecho para hacerlo con más calma.

Tenerla cerca hacía que su suave y dulce aroma le llenara los pulmones, y podía sentir la calidez que el menudo cuerpo desprendía.

—¿Ya? —Cuestionó impaciente.

Sesshōmaru simplemente se alejó, siendo la contestación que la mujer buscaba.

Rin miró a todas partes, para después alzar un poco la falda del vestido y correr torpemente hacia la entrada, en donde se encontraba el espejo.

—¡Son hermosos! —Exclamó—. No soy fan de estas cosas, pero no puedo negar que me han gustado mucho —fue sincera—. ¿Son diamantes?

Él asintió.

—Se sienten algo pesados, o quizás sea yo que llevo años sin ponerme ni un mísero arete.

Era verdad que la secretaria cuando se arreglaba debidamente sacaba su lado más sensual y atractivo, pero su comportamiento la hacía verse como una niña hiperactiva, que no dejaba de cuestionar todo lo que era nuevo para ella.

Bajó la mirada al recordar la vida que tuvo que vivir Rin.

Había tenido que madurar antes de tiempo, y quizás ese era el motivo por lo cual mostraba esa actitud infantil.

 _¿Cuántas piezas de su vida dejó en el camino?_

 _¿Cuántas de ellas le falta por recoger?_

—Por cierto —volvió a mirarla, para toparse con el carmín pintado en las mejillas de Rin—, debo decirle que usted…usted se ve muy guapo con ese esmoquin, sin duda va mucho con su porte.

Enarcó la ceja izquierda por las palabras que la mujer le dio, no esperaba que ésta le diera un cumplido, y que eso lograra el avergonzarla hasta el punto de que se sonrojara.

—Además —tomó una postura más relajada—, esta es la primera vez que le veo con el cabello recogido en una coleta.

—No digas nada —le advirtió.

Sesshōmaru estaba consciente de lo que vendría después de esas tontas palabras, y realmente detestaba que la gente lo mencionara, por ese —maldito— motivo siempre traía su cabello suelto.

—¿Por qué no? —Se acercó a él lentamente, algo que le pareció muy sensual a la vista de Sesshōmaru—. No es que sea un insulto el que lo compare, después de todo, se trata de su padre.

—Deja el juego, ya es hora de irnos —informó con la molestia marcada en su voz.

—Aunque a usted le queda mucho mejor —continúo ignorando lo que él había dicho.

—Honjō.

—¿Qué?

—Camina —dio la orden.

—Ya voy…

Con ese puchero en el rostro, la mujer accedió e hizo lo que le pidió.

Sesshōmaru suspiró, sólo esperaba que la secretaria no se portara así en la fiesta. La volvió a ver, encontrándose con la espalda desnuda; o quizás sí, no era común ver a un ser tan revoltoso en un lugar de esa índole.

~O~

De camino hacia la fiesta, vio de soslayo a la mujer que se movía impaciente en su asiento.

Sesshōmaru desconocía si se trataba por el nerviosismo o por las ansias de llegar a dicho lugar.

Su celular timbró, así saliendo ambos de sus propias divagaciones. Ambos miraron el número, se trataba de Inuyasha.

—Contesta, Honjō.

La secretaria asintió, al momento de coger el celular, abrir la llamada y poniendo el altavoz.

—¡Hola, Inuyasha!

— _¡¿Mocosa?! ¡¿Qué haces con el celular de ese bastardo?!_

—Me pidió que contestara —le informó con serenidad.

— _¡¿Estás con él?! ¿Pero…? ¡¿Qué mierda pasa, mocosa?!_

—No grites, no estoy sorda —pidió molesta—. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

— _Serás su pareja esta noche, ¿no es así?_

—Muy bien, te has ganado un premio por atinar —volvió su actitud divertida.

— _¡Keh! Da igual_ —se escuchó un ligero gruñido—. _¿Aún les falta mucho para llegar? Ya me han preguntado por él._

Los ojos marrones le vieron interrogantes, esperando a que él le diera una respuesta para Inuyasha, que seguía esperando en la línea.

—Cinco minutos —musito sin quitar la vista del camino.

—¿Ya lo escuchaste, Inuyasha?

— _Sí, acá los estaré esperando_ —chistó molesto—. _Nos vemos._

Rin alzó los hombros, al momento en que su hermano le colgó la llamada.

Sesshōmaru no le prestaba mucha importancia el llegar un poco tarde, después de todo, ahí estaba la bestia para cubrir su momentánea ausencia, sólo esperaba que lo estuviera haciendo bien.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos, al momento en que su jefe ingresó a una enorme propiedad, muy parecida a la de los Takashima.

El camino estaba formado por menguadas luces, que mientras más se acercaban a la entrada, se veían los automóviles estacionados y gente que estaban entrando con sus hermosos y elegantes trajes. Era como sacado de los cuentos de hadas, pero de una manera mucho más moderna.

Sintió cómo el coche se detuvo por completo y cómo las puertas tanto de Sesshōmaru como la suya fueron abiertas por dos jóvenes hombres. El chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir, algo que aceptó gustosa. Sin duda, ella disfrutaría esa oportunidad.

—Buenas noches —le saludó el joven hombre.

—Buenas noches —le sonrió—, y gracias.

—Para servirle, señora…

 _¿Señora?_

 _¿Le había dicho señora?_

Acaso ese hombre creía que ella era la mujer de Sesshōmaru. Bueno, era obvio que lo pensara al verlos juntos, pero aun así sintió raro el que le dijeran _señora_ y más al relacionarla de esa manera con su jefe.

—Rin.

Ella levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que el albino hombre ya le ofrecía el brazo para dar camino hacia la entrada.

Ella accedió rápidamente y se sujetó firmemente de Sesshōmaru, quien parecía no haber escuchado la manera en que la llamaron o no le dio importancia.

—¿Me llamará por mi nombre toda la velada? —Le cuestionó en un susurro.

—Sería de mal gusto si te llamo por tu apellido, cuando eres mi acompañante —le respondió mientras caminaba.

—Sólo falta el que yo tenga que llamarlo por su nombre a secas.

Sesshōmaru se zafó de su agarre, para llevar la mano hacia su cintura y sujetarla, pegándola más al cuerpo masculino.

Su piel se erizó, al momento en que sintió el fresco aliento de su jefe chocar en su oreja.

—Sería lo mejor que podrías hacer —ronroneó a su oído—. Esta noche dejo de ser tu jefe, para ser tu pareja.

Rin no supo que contestar aquellas palabras, simplemente se quedó estupefacta, aunque por dentro su cuerpo subió repentinamente de temperatura.

La gente de la fiesta no era lo que la preocupaba, sino el hombre que la sostenía de la cintura de manera posesiva.

—¡Bienvenidos sean! —Les recibió amablemente el hombre de la puerta.

El albino sólo asintió, ella le dio una sonrisa al hombre como respuesta, seguía muda de la impresión.

Ahora más que nunca, necesitaba un respiro para asimilar lo que su acompañante le dijo de manera tan sensual.

 _¿Por qué tenía que hacerle esto?_

—Vaya, hasta que llegan.

Ambos se detuvieron al ver a Inuyasha y Kagome que se detuvieron frente a ellos.

—¡Rin! —Kagome no tardó en saludarla, así alejándola de las garras del demonio—. Estaba incrédula cuando Inuyasha me dijo que vendrías.

—Creo que yo empiezo a dudar que este aquí —sonrió apenada.

—Pues yo creo que eres cien por ciento real —la sujetó de las manos, y se hizo hacia atrás—. Te ves hermosa —le halagó—, jamás te había visto de esta manera.

—Ni yo, es la primera vez que uso algo así.

—Sin duda es tu estilo, pareciera que lo llevas en la sangre —le dijo segura.

—Me gustaría creer eso —rió—. Oye, pero tú tampoco andas tan perdida —alzó su ceja—. Te ves grandiosa, Kagome.

—Gracias —se sonrojó—, realmente no estaba segura si usar este vestido.

Rin miró el hermoso vestido que Kagome modelaba con elegancia.

Era strapless, del busto a la cintura tenía un encaje negro trasparente, que dejaba ver la tela principal que era de un color dorado. Una cintilla negra hacia la división para dar paso a la suelta tela dorada que era cubierta por una delgada tela negra trasparente, el largo de la falda era hasta cubrir sus pies, en donde poco se podía distinguir sus sandalias doradas.

El cabello lo tenía sujeto en una coleta alta, el maquillaje era bastante fuerte, al tener sombras doradas en sus parpados y en el rabillo del ojo la sombra negra y el delineado negro contorneando los ojos marrones. Sus labios estaban suavemente pintados de un rojo mate.

—No hay duda de que serás una perfecta Takashima —habló con seguridad.

—¿Tú crees? —Preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada la novia de su mejor amigo.

—Sin duda alguna.

Kagome simplemente le sonrió contenta, se le veía tan feliz y ansiosa por la boda, la cual sería el evento más esperando en todo ese año.

Pasó su atención a Inuyasha, que al igual que Sesshōmaru, traía un esmoquin negro bien portado, con su cabello sujetado en una coleta alta. No había duda de que ese par eran hijos de Inutaishō Takashima.

Sesshōmaru divisó toda la gente que estaba presente en dicha reunión. A la mayoría los conocía, a otros le parecían gente nueva, sobre todo los hombres más jóvenes. Pero no había duda de que llamaba la atención de todos estos. Y no esperaba menos, sin duda él se convertiría en el centro de especulaciones, al ser el primogénito de Inutaishō y un fuerte candidato para hacerse de la presidencia de la compañía.

—Naraku se ha presentado a la fiesta —le informó Inuyasha, que estaba parado a su lado derecho—. El muy cretino anda pavoneándose como lo mejor de toda la fiesta —chistó un gruñido—. Y la gente simplemente alardea de él al tenerlo cerca.

—¿Vino con su mujer? —Con su pregunta se ganó la mirada de su hermano.

—Sí, esta vez le hace compañía.

—Hmm…

—Pero…

Sesshōmaru percibió el momento en que su hermano miró directamente a Rin, que estaba platicando animadamente con Kagome.

—No sé si decirte que eres un genio o un idiota —pronunció en voz baja—. Es obvio que, al traerla como tu pareja, levantara mucha especulación. Después de todo, la mayoría de los hombres presentes conocen a Rin por nuestro padre. Y no tardará en ser víctima de los comentarios mal intencionados, de las mujeres que se lleguen a enterar lo que ella representa en tu vida.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a la secretaria, la que estaba ajena a lo que decía Inuyasha. Que de alguna manera tenía razón, estaba consciente de que los malos comentarios serían los primeros en resaltar entre la muchedumbre bañada en oro. Pero eso poco le importaba, él estaba actuado conforme a sus convicciones, y Rin era su as bajo la manga.

—¿Qué te preocupa, Inuyasha? —Enfrentó a su hermano, quien lo miró confundido—. Se supone que tu mejor que nadie, conoce lo fiera que es tu amiga, y a mi poco me harán los comentarios estúpidos que lleguen a escupir.

—¡Keh! —Gruñó—. Sólo espero que tu juego no se te escape de las manos —volvió la atención al gentío—. Porque si llego a ver que hieren los sentimientos de Rin, será a ti a quien golpe hasta cansarme.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, bestia —dio unos cuantos pasos y extendió su mano, para tomar el brazo de Rin—. Vamos.

La mujer le miró y asintió al acercarse a él, para cogerlo del brazo.

Mientras Inuyasha hizo lo propio con su novia y les siguieron el paso, ya era hora de enfrentarse al infierno.

Durante su recorrido en toda la pista, se detuvieron constantemente, al momento en que Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha se disponían a saludar a los presentes. Ninguno de los dos mostraba ningún tipo de sonrisa, la verdad que los hermanos no se les daba la hipocresía, al contrario de toda la gente que estaba presente. De las cuales sintió sus miradas curiosas sobre ella, pero era normal para Rin.

Así había sido desde que entró a trabajar para los Takashima. Pero ahora mismo se sentía mucho más segura, al sentir como Sesshōmaru la tomaba de la cintura y la presentaba con orgullo, como si ella fuera una persona valiosa para él.

—¿Rin?

Volteo rápidamente al reconocer la suave voz de Midoriko, la cual lucía hermosa con un vestido negro con plateado. Sin duda, era una mujer que lucía radiante con cualquier cosa que usara.

—Señora Midoriko —se soltó del agarre de su acompañante y fue abrazar a la mujer, que la recibió cariñosamente entre sus brazos—. Me alegra mucho verla.

—A mí también, Rin —los intensos ojos marrones se clavaron en los suyos—. Pero no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

—Oh es que…

—Midoriko —las dos miraron a Sesshōmaru.

—Ya veo, así que eres la acompañante de Sesshōmaru.

Rin sólo asintió, viendo como los dos se miraban fijamente, ninguno parecía agradarle la presencia del otro. Algo que le extraño bastante.

—¿Rin, me permites robarme por unos momentos a Sesshōmaru? —Le cuestionó regalándole una sutil sonrisa.

—Ah… —miró a su jefe, esperando una respuesta.

—Quédate con Inuyasha, y no te separes de él.

—Está bien.

Sesshōmaru la siguió con la mirada, hasta verla junto a su hermano, para así volver a centrar su atención en Midoriko.

—Vayamos a un lugar menos transitado.

Extendió su brazo y la mujer no tardó en sujetarlo y dar camino entre la multitud, que sin duda los miraron indiscretamente. Y no era para menos, aun les sorprendía que los Hara y Takashima se amistaran después de años en que su relación había sido muy turbia.

Caminaron hasta llegar a uno de los pequeños balcones que daban vista hacia los amplios jardines, y fue ahí cuando las cordialidades se terminaron.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Naraku? —Midoriko preguntó, con su vista perdida en el enorme jardín.

—Lo tengo donde lo quería —se limitó a decir.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Si pensaste que Naraku estaba a mi nivel, te equivocaste.

—Nunca pensé tal cosa —lo encaró—. Después de todo, eres hijo de tu padre.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, podía notar la fortaleza de esa mirada marrón, pero no era nada que pudiera sorprenderlo.

Midoriko no tenía las agallas que la secretaria le había mostrado veces anteriores.

—Dejémonos de trivialidades —dio dos pasos más hacia Midoriko, suficiente para ella retrocediera instintivamente—. ¿Qué es lo que ganas con destruir a Naraku?

—Te lo dije el día del coctel —desvió su mirada hacia otra dirección.

La mujer estaba empezando a flaquear ante él, sin duda no era la poderosa mujer que aparentaba ante los demás.

—Sí piensas que puedes engañarme con una excusa tan barata, estás muy pérdida, Midoriko.

—Mis intereses no te incuben —alzó la barbilla, volviendo a su pose autoritaria—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer, es centrarte en lo que a ti te concierne.

—Así que esa será tu manera de jugar, está bien—habló con ecuanimidad—, no te orillare a que me lo cuentes, pero… —Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó lentamente en los labios de Sesshōmaru—…debo recordarte que yo no soy mi padre. Por lo tanto, soy un hombre que juega bajo sus propias reglas.

»Sí pensaste que podrías usarme para proteger lo que a ti más importa, tomaste la peor decisión de tu vida.

—¿Me estás amenazando, Sesshōmaru?

—El amenazar es de cobardes —volvió a tomar impávida expresión—. Estas advertida.

Sesshōmaru dio la vuelta para partir, pero fue detenido, al momento en que habló nuevamente Midoriko.

—Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, no temo por mí, pero…

Viró para volver a centrar su atención a la mujer, que ahora se le vía en una batalla interna. Las mentiras empezaban a pesarle, y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad explotara.

—Quiero que saques de este problema a Rin.

—¿Y por qué he de hacerlo? —Se mostró interesado.

—Ella es inocente en todo esto —trató de mostrarse segura, pero su voz titubeaba—. No es bueno involucrar a personas ajenas.

—Que pretexto tan más estúpido —retomó su camino.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —Lo cogió del brazo.

La vio con molestia, la mujer estaba comenzando a rozar su límite de tolerancia.

—No eres el único que pude dar advertencias, ¿lo sabías? —Lo retó temerariamente.

Esa actitud impulsiva había roto la barrera que la mujer tenía como defensa. Era el momento de que la líder de la familia Hara, se diera cuenta que era una pieza más en el tablero.

—Respóndeme algo, Midoriko —caminó hacia ella, hasta acorralarla contra la baranda del balcón—. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado tu padre, al enterarse que un Takashima tiene toda la intención de desposar a una Hara?

En ese instante el rostro de la mujer se desfiguró por completo, los ojos marrones amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento de sus cuencas, su piel perdió el poco color que poseía y la boca tembló descontroladamente.

—Sin duda hubiera tenido esa misma expresión —sonrió sádico.

Sin más que decirle, se marchó dejando sola a la mujer.

Había sido lo suficientemente claro para que Midoriko, se diera cuenta que no tenía oportunidades contra él.

 _Su peor error fue el no haber sido sincera desde un principio._

Llegó al lado de Inuyasha, que platicaba con Kohima amenamente. Pero no había rastro de la secretaria, lo que lo hizo hervir la sangre.

 _¿Qué ni eso podía hacer el imbécil de su hermano?_

—Buenas noches, Kohima —saludó al hombre.

—Buenas noches, Sesshōmaru —le sonrió—. Me alegra mucho que haya aceptado la invitación, y que haya traído como acompañante a la joven Rin.

—El placer es nuestro —asintió más por obligación—. Si me permite, tengo que hablar un momento con Inuyasha.

—Adelante, jóvenes.

Los dos se retiraron un poco, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba la gran mesa donde se servían los aperitivos y las copas de champagne.

—¿Dónde está Honjō? —Le gruñó entre dientes.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —Lo miró con fastidio—. Fue al tocador con Kagome, así que deja de berrear.

Levantó la mirada en busca de la mujer, esperaba que ésta no fuera a meterse en ningún problema, como aquella vez en el restaurante.

~O~

Las dos pelinegras estaban a punto de entrar al baño de damas, pero el cuchicheo hizo que Rin parara en seco, deteniendo a su amiga. La cual no entendía que pasaba, hasta que posó su dedo en sus labios para pedir un poco de silenció, así escucharon lo que las mujeres dentro del lugar hablaban.

—Aún sigo sin creer que Sesshōmaru, trajera a una simplona secretaria como su acompañante.

—Ni que lo digas, estoy bastante desilusionada —comentó otra—. Conociendo a tantas mujeres de su misma clase, y se fue por una pobretona empleada.

—Quizás le dio lastima y por eso la invito —dijo la otra con burla.

—Sesshōmaru Takashima no es un hombre que se compadezca de nadie. Por lo tanto, no le hayo la lógica que trajera a esa poca cosa a la fiesta.

Rin quería reírse por todas las cosas que esas mujeres estaban diciendo sobre de ella, no le dañaba de ninguna manera, simplemente eran un par de arpías rencorosas que atacaban a la persona que consiguió lo que ellas no.

—Vaya tipas —dijo Kagome molesta—, lo único que saben es abrir sus bocazas de porquería.

—No te enojes, no ganas nada con ello —le pidió con una sonrisa—. Mejor hay que entrar.

Kagome la miró por unos segundos, para después entender lo que pasaría allí, y sin dudarlo las dos entraron al lugar tan frescas, como si no hubieran escuchado nada de ello.

—Sin duda eres la envidia de todas las mujeres, Rin —empezó Kagome—. Qué tu hayas logrado lo que ninguna, sin duda debe ser un golpe a sus orgullos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Cuestionó sonriente, mientras sentía la mirada de las mujeres sobre de ellas—. ¿Se trata de Sesshōmaru?

—Por supuesto tonta —rió.

—Bueno, que te puedo decir —se acercó al espejo, para ver si su maquillaje no había sufrido algún percance—. Yo no tengo la culpa que toda esa bola de insípidas y frígidas mujeres no sean del gusto del _Gran Sessh_ _ō_ _maru Takashima_.

—Tienes razón —le apoyó Kagome—. Mi cuñado no es un hombre que se fije en cuentas bancarias y caras bonitas. A él le gustan las mujeres con cerebro.

—Y ese a mí me sobra —dijo con soberbia.

Las mujeres presentes no dijeron nada, sólo tomaron sus cosas y partieron del lugar con el enfado marcando en sus rostros.

Rin y Kagome rieron al momento en que estas salieron, demostrándoles que no sabían manejar una situación tan tonta como esa. Sin duda, ninguna calificaría para ser vistas por su jefe.

—¿Esto es todo lo que tienes que vivir todos los días, Rin? —Le cuestionó ahora con más seriedad.

—No —le sonrió—. La mayoría de los socios de tu cuñado son hombres, y las pocas mujeres que trata, ya son mayores de edad y están casadas.

—Hablando de mujeres de altura —inquirió curiosa—. Yo no sabía que tratabas a Midoriko Hara.

—Bueno —se quedó pensativa—. Sólo la he visto un par de veces.

—Pues ese abrazo que se dieron no parecía de sólo un trato de unas veces.

—Es que ella tiene algo que me atrae —le fue sincera a Kagome—. Me hace sentir aceptada y querida. Sé que suena extraño, pero ella es…muy dulce.

—Pues parece que ella siente lo mismo por ti —se pegó a ella, así terminaron viéndose por el espejo—. Sin duda eres un imán para atraer buenas personas a tu vida.

—¿Tú crees? —Su mirada se iluminó.

—Sin duda alguna.

—Gracias —Rin no pudo evitar el abrazarla.

—No hay nada que agradecer —se separaron—. Anda, es mejor que regresemos —suspiró—, no quiero que aquel tonto que tengo como novio empiece a renegar porque tardamos tanto.

—Sí.

Salieron del baño para volver con Inuyasha, pero sus pasos fueron detenidos, al momento en que ambas vieron que Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha no estaban solos, sino también estaba ahí Bankotsu.

—¡Oh por Dios, es Bankotsu! —Kagome exclamó asustada y partió tan rápido como los tacones le permitieron.

Rin reaccionó después de unos segundos, al ver que la novia de su amigo le dejó atrás. Y no la culpaba, incluso ella temía de lo que pudiera que pasar entre esos dos. Desde lo que paso en la oficina, todo era creíble para ella.

Reaccionó rápidamente, al sentir que alguien le sujetó de su muñeca izquierda, para así toparse con Midoriko, quien le sonreía amablemente.

—Señora Midoriko.

—¿Podemos platicar un momento?

—Claro.

Sin perder tiempo, la mujer de larga cabellera negra la guío hacia uno de los pasillos más retirados del tumulto de personas que estaban en la pieza principal.

Al detenerse miró a la mujer mayor, dándose cuenta de que su faz se veía algo afligida.

—Es muy triste los comentarios que he escuchado durante toda la fiesta —mencionó con tristeza—. Lamento mucho que tengas que aguantar los murmullos de todas esas mujeres sin que hacer.

—Ah, se refiere a las habladurías de que mi jefe me trajo como su pareja —la mujer asintió—. No se preocupe, no es algo que me quite el sueño.

—Ya veo —sonrió—, me alegra escuchar eso —bajó la mirada.

Rin no entendía que era lo que pasaba, no gustaba de ver aquella fuerte mujer con esa careta de angustia. Y lo peor de todo, es que no le dijera nada al respecto.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Se animó a preguntar.

—Sí —Volvió alzar su barbilla—. Lo que pasa, es que no sé cómo pedirte esto…

—¿Pedirme qué? —Se acercó un poco más.

—Rin —le agarró de las manos y la miró con dulzura—. ¿Te gustaría trabajar para mí?

—¿Trabajar para usted? —Pronunció dudosa—. No entiendo.

—Es fácil —habló con mucha más claridad—. Que renuncies a tu puesto como secretaria de los Takashima y te vengas a trabajar conmigo, como mi asistente personal.

»Tendrás todo lo que tu gustes, un mejor sueldo y trato. Viajaras conmigo a los lugares dónde me requieran. ¿No te gustaría conocer otros países? ¿Conocer a más gente?

La pelinegra estaba tratando de entender la propuesta de la mujer, que si bien, sonaba bastante tentativa, no entendía porque le ofrecía ese trabajo tan repentinamente.

—¿Qué dices? —Presionó con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—. El mismo lunes podrías renunciar e iniciar conmigo.

—Realmente me siento halagada, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —La felicidad se desvaneció del rostro de Midoriko.

—Yo no pudo tirar mi trabajo como si nada —se zafó del agarre de la mujer—. Tengo un contrato que cumplir, y esperar la llegada del señor Takashima. Aparte no puedo dejar al señor Sesshōmaru, yo tengo que seguir a su lado para lo que él requiera.

—No me digas que si estas…

—Discúlpeme —la interrumpió—, pero no voy a permitir que vuelva hablarme mal del señor Sesshōmaru —habló con seriedad—. La primera vez se lo permití y no dije nada, pero esta vez no me quedaré callada.

»Respeto, admiración…amor —pronunció severa—, cuáles sean mis sentimientos hacia mi jefe, no es algo que le incuba a usted ni a nadie. Así que le voy a pedir encarecidamente, que no vuelva a tocar este tema —se irguió mostrando seguridad—. Y si me disculpa, tengo que volver con él.

Sin más que decir, dio vuelta y se marchó, dejando detrás a la mujer.

Sintió una horrible opresión al haberle hablado de esa manera, pero tampoco iba a permitir que volviera a manchar la imagen de Sesshōmaru. Que, con todo y su actitud de demonio, ella se estaba dándose cuenta de que no era el monstruo que todo mundo pintaba.

Sus ideas fueron revoloteadas al momento que chocó llanamente con alguien. Pero al levantar la vista, no se topó con cualquiera, sino con su jefe.

—Te dije que me esperaras con Inuyasha —sus ojos dorados estaban que ardía.

—Lo sé…

—Y, aun así, me desobedeciste.

—Le recuerdo que aquí no soy su secretaria, sino su pareja —lo encaró con una amplia sonrisa—. Así que no pude ordenarme nada.

Sesshōmaru no le contestó, simplemente la cogió del brazo haciéndola caminar devuelta al mismo pasillo en donde platicó con Midoriko.

Reaccionó al ser pegada a la fría pared, para después sentir el calor que le regalaba Sesshōmaru al tenerlo de frente.

—Secretaría o no —gruñó entre dientes—, si te doy una orden, la debes de cumplir, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Rin dejó escapar un quejido, al sentir como la fuerte mano agarró su barbilla con firmeza, mientras la otra la se acentúo sobre su cintura.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, pero no por miedo, sino por la cercanía de tener a tan irresistible hombre.

—¿Y qué pasa si desobedezco? —Lo retó con bravura.

Su pregunta provocó que la sensual y torcida sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Sesshōmaru, para darle paso a un beso que él reclamó con desenfreno, uno que la secretaria no pretendía desaprovechar.

Rodeó con sus brazos el grueso cuello del albino, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, siendo aceptada al sentir como las grandes manos acariciaron su cintura hasta llegar a su cadera.

La lengua afilada y sedosa se abrió paso a su boca, incitando a la suya con caricias demandantes y calientes, a las cuales respondió siguiendo el ritmo que le dictaba Sesshōmaru.

Él poseía ese sabor fresco bañado en champagne, tan adictivo que buscó un poco más de ello.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir como friccionaba contra el rígido y fuerte torso masculino, pudiendo apreciar los firmes músculos aun sobre el traje negro que lo cubría. Tal contacto provocó que un gemido escapara de su boca, la cual fue liberada por Sesshōmaru. Pero éste no se apartó ni un milímetro, al contrario, sintió como los calientes labios recorrieron su quijada suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello, en donde el empezó a besar y morder ligeramente, lo cual hizo que escaparan sutiles quejidos de sus labios. Sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de Sesshōmaru, temiendo a desplomarse contra al suelo.

—No tientes tu suerte, Honjō —le susurró al oído con voz áspera.

—Me gusta arriesgarme —le informó con voz entrecortada—. Quiero arriesgarme…

La intensa mirada volvió a su rostro, examinándola por completo, tratando de encontrar algo en sus ojos, en sus expresiones, cualquier cosa que delatara que sus palabras eran mentiras. Pero no las encontraría, Rin ya no temía a jugar con el fuego, con tal de saber lo que se siente ser la mujer de Sesshōmaru Takashima.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Casi y no terminaba este capítulo, me excedí demasiado con él, pero bueno, al menos espero les guste y no haya sido en vano mi estrés.

Como siempre, les doy gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios, la verdad me alegra mucho el leerlos. Espero poder seguir leyéndolos con cada capítulo publicado. Y sin más, que este espacio está abierto para cualquier cosa que ustedes quieran decir.

 **Bueno, les dejo y nos estamos leyendo.**


	16. La propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está libre de fin de lucro.

 **Nota: Episodio editado.**

* * *

 **La propuesta**

Rin miró de soslayo a Sesshōmaru, que conducía para volver al pent-house. Estaba serio y con el ceño levemente fruncido. Desde lo que pasó en aquel pasillo, agarró esa actitud, algo que la había desconcertado demasiado.

 _¿Qué había hecho mal?_

 _¿Fue demasiado rápido?_

 _¿No debió tomar la iniciativa?_

Ella ya no sabía qué pensar al respecto, la verdad es que había dicho las cosas sin meditarlas ni un segundo, y eso había logrado que el albino se apartara de ella, sin decir nada referente a tan apasionado beso. No entendía, desconocía en su totalidad la manera de cómo se debía actuar en un encuentro meramente carnal.

Suspiró cansada, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su casa y tirarse en la cama, para dormir todo el domingo y despertar hasta el lunes.

Ella no estaba acostumbra a desvelarse, en toda la velada su espalda se mantuvo erguida y sus pies —pobre de sus pies— eran los que más se quejaban. Usar esos monstruosos tacones le pasaría la factura, sentía como le latían y ardían. No volvería ponerse unas cosas tan grandes como esas.

Miró por la ventana, para darse cuenta de que, a pesar de pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, aun había luces de neón pintando las calles. Sin duda, serían negocios nocturnos.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, el suave ronroneo del motor la estaba arrullando y ella estaba muy débil como para oponerse.

Volvió abrir sus ojos rápidamente, no podía dormirse, ya que no sería su casa la siguiente parada. Tenía que ir por sus cosas que, para su desgracia, se encontraban en el hogar de su jefe, y entre esas cosas, estaban sus llaves. Ya que su grandiosa amiga Ayame le informó, que esa noche no la pasaría en casa, sino con Kōga.

Transcurrieron diez minutos para hacerse presente el gran edificio donde moraba Sesshōmaru, algo que le alegró.

Rin sólo tenía que subir por sus cosas e irse, no le importaba si él la llevaba o no, si era necesario cogería un taxi. Sólo quería dormir y olvidarse de ese nefasto desenlace entre ella y Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru no tardó en ayudarla a salir de auto, así los dos tomar camino hacia la recepción y dejar que el elevador los llevara hasta su destino.

Ambos estaban serios y sin verse, al menos a lo que le concernía a Rin, no lo vio ni una sola vez. Era mejor así, ya no quería que la curiosidad y las cuestiones le llegaran de nuevo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los dos caminaron hacia el interior del departamento siendo recibidos por Yako, el cual no tardó en buscar una caricia de su dueño, quien no se negó, al instante en que acarició la cabeza blanca y peluda del canino, para después dar paso hacia lo que parecía ser un pequeño semi-bar de color negro y que tenía bien acomodado botellas, vasos y copas.

—Puedes descansar en la recamara en la que te cambiaste —habló—. Mañana te llevaré a tu casa.

Rin se quedó inmóvil cerca de la entrada, sus ojos marrones siguieron al hombre que empezó a quitarse el moño y la chaqueta.

 _¿Qué acababa de decirle?_

 _¿Qué se quedará ahí con él?_

 _¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a ese hombre?_

La irá se hizo presente, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus muelas rechinaban por la presión que ejercía unas contra las otras.

 _Sessh_ _ō_ _maru Takashima era un maldito cretino._

—Gracias, pero no —declinó la oferta de manera cortante—. Sólo quiero mis cosas, me puedo ir por mi cuenta.

Al terminar de hablar, por fin el hombre se había dignado a verla, pero éste no mostraba estar apacible de ninguna forma.

—No fue una sugerencia, Honjō.

—Se lo dije en la fiesta y se lo vuelvo a decir aquí, no estoy en horas de trabajo —se mostró segura—. Y si no le molesta, sólo iré por mis cosas y me retiro.

No apreció lo que ella juraba que vería en el rostro de Sesshōmaru. Enojo. El albino tenía las facciones relajadas y una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

No entendía cuál era la gracia de todo ese mal momento.

—Sin la clave no puedes salir, Honjō —le informó—. Así que ve haciéndote a la idea.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó—. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! ¡Usted no pude retenerme aquí!

—Deja el drama, que no tengo el ánimo para aguantarte.

Sin más que decir, el peli-plateado cogió un vaso y una botella rechoncha de cristal cortado, que la secretaria podía jurar que se trataba de whisky.

—¿Y usted cree que yo si tengo que aguantar sus bipolaridades? —Caminó con paso fuerte hasta llegar a él y encararlo—. ¿Quién se cree que es para tratarme de esta manera?

—¿En verdad quieres que te responda? —Le dedicó una mirada despreocupada.

—¡Es tan insoportable! —Exclamó frustrada.

—Eso no fue lo que me pareció en la fiesta —comentó mordaz.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Me escuchaste —no apartó su mirada de ella—, así que hazme el favor de largarte a dormir.

Rin apretó sus manos en puños, con tantas fuerzas, que sentía que sus uñas en cualquier momento cortarían las palmas de sus manos.

Las ganas de golpearlo eran enormes, pero sí lo hacía, no sabía de qué sería capaz de hacerle el hombre que, no sólo la superaba en tamaño, sino también en fuerza. Con un sólo golpe podía tumbarla al piso, incluso sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

 _¿El sería capaz de golpearla?_

Quería creer que no.

—No se sienta tan especial, _jefe_ —remarcó la última palabra con sorna—. Lo que pasó y le dije, se lo puedo hacer a cualquiera.

Al ver que sus palabras habían surtido efecto, se dio vuelta para ir al lugar en donde debía estar encerrada, pero poco le importaba ya.

Caminó segura hasta llegar las escaleras, en donde pudo menguar un poco su actitud, ya que el hombre no había hecho nada contra su persona.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de aquella habitación, las ganas de llorar se hicieron presentes, un nudo se le formó en la garganta y sus manos empezaron a temblar de la rabia que tenía contenida.

La verdad, ganas no le faltaron de plantarle una bofetada, que bien merecía el cretino que tenía como jefe.

Sujetó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió, al entrar prendió la luz y sin más, azotó la puerta con fuerza. Que más daba si sufría algún daño, al final de cuentas esa no era su casa.

Después de haber escuchado el portazo que dio la mujer en el segundo piso, dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Estaba cansado y que la mujercita se le alebrestara, no le ayudaba en nada.

 _Todo había sido culpa por su estúpido arrebato hacia la secretaria._

Sesshōmaru jamás pensó que la pelinegra fuera a decirle aquellas palabras, que, en vez de agradarle, lo sacaron de la jugada.

Él estaba consciente de que entre ambos había una atracción, pero no pensó que fuera a comentarlo de esa manera tan abierta.

Cogió el vaso con licor y un cenicero, tomando camino hacia la sala. Colocó dichos objetos sobre la mesa central, así sentándose en el amplio sillón, donde se desató la coleta para dejar su cabello nuevamente libre, esperando que eso ayudara a disminuir la presión que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Agarró el maletín que había dejado sobre sillón y sacó de ahí una cajetilla de cigarros y un zippo plateado. Tenía días sin fumar, pero esa vez lo ameritaba, necesitaba sacar el estrés de una manera u otra.

Al prenderlo, inhaló y exhaló el humo con rapidez, viendo como ese manto grisáceo se desvanecía lentamente.

Una pregunta se formuló de repente en su cabeza.

 _¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera seguido el juego a Rin?_

Sonrió con ironía, sin duda algo totalmente diferente de lo que pasó hacia unos minutos.

Sesshōmaru no podía engañarse a sí mismo, tenía claro que la secretaria le calentaba la cabeza, y no precisamente con la que le pensaba, y eso era lo que le molestaba.

Ella lograba lo que ninguna mujer había podido conseguir de él —ni siquiera Kagura—, sacarlo de su propia área de confort e incitarlo a probar lo desconocido. Fue por eso, que no encontró la manera de responder a esas palabras.

También tenía presente que actuar de manera imprudente no era lo mejor, no quería que sus planes se le salieran del carril por donde iban avanzando. Tenía que actuar primero conforme a sus prioridades, para dejar en segundo plano sus propias pasiones, incluso las de la propia Rin.

La secretaria de un momento a otro hizo que sus planes se desviaran por completo, lo había desestabilizado, al momento en que comenzó a darse cuenta de que tan menuda y risueña mujer, era la pieza más fuerte y a la vez la frágil del tablero. Y no pensaba arriesgarla por ningún motivo.

Agarró el vaso y dio dos tragos al whisky, mientras colaba el cigarrillo sobre el cenicero.

Se hizo hacia atrás para recargarse por completo en el respaldo. Sus codos apoyaron en el filo del sofá, sus ojos pidieron un poco de descanso, por lo tanto, los cerró. Pero su trance a la nada, fue rotó al escuchar suaves pisadas, las cuales sólo podían ser de una sola persona. A pesar de eso, siguió en la misma postura y con los ojos cubiertos por sus parpados, esperando cualquier cosa por parte de Rin.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero ya no pudo aguantar más y abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse a la secretaria parada frente a él.

La azabache cabellera caía pesadamente sobre la espalda y hombros de la mujer, terminando en pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas; el maquillaje había desaparecido del rostro, el vestido seguía cubriendo el curvilíneo cuerpo, pero esa vez, la diferencia recaía en que la hacía verse pequeña, ya que el largo del vestido le arrastraba por el suelo, sin duda se había liberado de los tacones.

Los dos se vieron, los intensos ojos marrones se clavaron en los suyos. Era verdad que ya no se veía molesta, pero aun así su seguridad estaba presente.

 _¿Ahora qué pretendía la secretaria?_

—Tenga —extendió el brazo, mientras su mano sujetaba algo entre los dedos.

Acercó su mano a la de ella, no tenía idea de lo que la pelinegra quería darle, pero tampoco dudó en aceptar. Pero cuando dos pequeños pesos cayeron en su palma, se dio cuenta que se trataba de los pendientes. Los vio por un instante, para después centrar su atención en la joven mujer, que había tomado asiento en la alfombra, para después coger el vaso de whisky y beber un trago.

Alzó la ceja de manera interrogante, no le sorprendía, él sabía que la mujer sabía beber y era bastante tolerante al alcohol, pero no pasó por su mente que bebería de su vaso. A pesar de ello, no le molestó.

—Tenemos que hablar —ordenó.

—Ve a dormir, Honjō.

—No lo haré hasta que hablemos —pronunció con seriedad—. Así que más vale que acceda, porque soy peor que un mosquito en una noche de verano.

Llevó el cigarro a su boca nuevamente, dándole la última calada antes de apagarlo y prestar atención a lo que la mujer quería decir.

Se acercó al cenicero y frotó el cigarrillo contra éste para apagarlo, rozando así su brazo con el de ella. Volvió a recargarse en el respaldo del sofá, pero estaba vez mirando a la dirección en donde se encontraba la mujer.

—¿A qué estamos jugando? —Lanzó abruptamente.

—¿A caso me ves cómo un hombre que le guste jugar? —Preguntó con estoicismo.

—Pues sus actos me dicen que sí —suspiró—, y comienza a irritarme.

Sesshōmaru guardó silencio, quería que la mujer soltara todo lo que tuviera guardado, ya que tampoco buscaba el entrar en ninguna discusión. Su mente estaba al tope y poco podría aguantarle a la mujer.

—¿Ve? Eso es a lo que me refiero —lo apuntó acusadoramente—. Su actitud de importarle muy poco lo que pase al mundo. No es consciente de lo que usted puede hacerles a las personas que están a su lado.

—¿Debería importarme?

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó—. No puede ir por la vida haciendo lo que le plazca, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos.

 _¿Las consecuencias de sus actos?_

 _¿Por quién lo tomaba esa mujer?_

El nunca daba un paso en falso y no dejaba nada al aire. Pero era obvio a lo que se refería Rin, sobre sus pequeños altercados que poco a poco estaban pasando a más que simples besos.

—Pero por lo visto le importa muy poco, ¿no es así?

Sesshōmaru no le contestó, ya que no tenía por qué darle importancia a una trivialidad como un beso, o en su dado caso, el terminar en la entrepierna de una mujer.

—Bien…

Rin se levantó del suelo y, sin vacilar, se alzó el vestido hasta las rodillas, dándole así la libertad de hacer lo que menos esperaba Sesshōmaru.

La secretaria apoyó la rodilla en el sofá, exactamente a su costado derecho, provocando que rozara con su pierna, para después levantar la otra y apoyarse ahora en su lado izquierdo y terminar sentada sobre sus piernas. Pero no de una manera en que a cualquier hombre le gustaría. El cuerpo estaba tenso, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quiero ver si me puede ignorar teniéndome encima suyo? —Lo retó.

—Es como si tuviera un gato acostado en mi regazo —comentó sin interés.

—Puede ser, pero como todo gato —las pequeñas manos se posaron en su pecho, para bajar lentamente hasta su abdomen—, puedo ser impredecible.

Para el albino, eso era ponerlo en una encrucijada, la mujer sabía mover muy bien sus cartas.

Ella podía sacarles provecho a sus encantos de una manera sublime —a pesar de desconocer eso de ella misma— y hacerlo caer. Pero se imponía a sí mismo el mantener la calma, era más que obvio que la mujer no abrió ninguna posibilidad de reanudar lo que paso en la fiesta.

 _Rin Honj_ _ō_ _buscaba respuestas._

—No quiero ser el entretenimiento de nadie y menos el suyo —suspiró—. Primero me trata como cualquier mortal que se cruza por su camino, y cuando menos lo espero, me tiende la mano de manera cálida —lo miró con determinación—. Después me muestra que no le soy tan indiferente, pero después… —torció sus labios—…vuelve a comportarse como un bastardo. Simplemente no entiendo que es lo que busca de mí.

—¿Y qué buscas tú de mí? —Contrarrestó las dudas de la mujer.

—Yo… —Apartó las manos de él, y el carmín se coloreó en las mejillas—…realmente —suspiró—. Bueno, está claro que ya no lo veo sólo como mi jefe —fue sincera.

—Se más específica, Honjō.

—No piense nada que no es —volvió su actitud temeraria—. Simplemente quiero matar mi curiosidad. Quiero saber que se siente ser su amante por una noche, eso es todo.

Sesshōmaru la escudriñó, buscando un poco de duda en cualquiera de sus movimientos y facciones, pero no las encontró.

Él no era ningún estúpido, y tenía muy presente que la secretaria no guardaba ningún sentimiento por su persona. Sólo había un puro y frío deseo de complacer una simple fantasía.

—Y si te doy lo que buscas, ¿qué harás después?

—¡¿Ah?!… —Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin duda no había pensado en ello.

La secretaria era una novata en cuestiones de enredos simplemente sexuales.

—…yo no…sé…

—Es muy fácil para mí el coger contigo y olvidarme después de lo ocurrido —fue directo—. Pero poco me serviría, si tú no sabes manejar la situación.

Empezó a ver las dudas cruzar por el rostro níveo, fue por ese motivo que terminó abruptamente sus caricias hacia la mujer. Había hablado tan a la ligera, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta lo malo que podía resultar después.

Sin embargo, el albino tenía otros planes, si deseaba quitarse las ganas por la secretaria, una vez no sería suficiente para él, pero tampoco la tomaría como su amante. Después todo, era para su propio benefició y, quizás, el de ella, si gustaba tomarlo de la manera más positiva que pudiera.

—Honjō —le cogió de la barbilla para que lo viera—. Tengo una solución a tu dilema.

—¿Solución? —Volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué solución? —Cuestionó dudosa.

—Que te cases conmigo.

Rin sintió como sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y su voz se desvaneció por completo.

 _¿Casarse con él?_

 _¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?_

Pero no, ese hombre no estaba loco, sólo era un manipulador y un perfecto jugador. Era el depredador definitivo, y ella extrañamente se había convertido en la presa de semejante demonio.

Respingó al sentir como los largos dedos acariciaron su espalda desnuda. Mientras el que realizaba esa acción, le miraba con tanta naturalidad, como si lo que acababa de aventar fuera una proposición de lo más normal.

—¿Al menos está consciente de lo que me pide? —Habló tan rápido como su boca le permitió articular la primera palabra.

—Que pregunta tan más estúpida, Honjō —lanzó con acidez.

—Es que… —No podía, su boca estaba tan seca que incluso le era difícil el hablar—. No me suelte —le pidió mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para tomar el vaso de whisky, que descansaba en la mesa central.

Sesshōmaru no le dijo nada, pero sintió como la sujetó de la cintura con ambas manos.

Al momento en que cogió el vaso, se enderezó y bebió el último trago de tan amargo licor, pero, aun así, le había humedecido lo suficiente la boca.

—¿Casarme con usted? —Volvió su valentía—. ¿Qué ganaría usted casándose conmigo?

—Mis motivos tengo, eso es todo.

Lo siguió mirando, recorriendo esas finas y masculinas facciones, de las cuales era dueño su jefe.

Quería saber que era lo que tramaba, pero con esa actitud estoica, no podría conseguir nada.

 _¿Qué tipos de motivos?_

Simplemente no llegaba a comprender, que podía sacarle a su favor el casarse con una simple secretaria como ella.

—No soy ninguna dama —le informó—, tampoco tengo clase, soy una humilde asalariada, vivo en un edificio viejo, ni siquiera soy una mujer que resalte entre las demás. ¿Qué beneficios puede sacarme?

—No voy a discutir mis intenciones, Honjō —su voz sonó más gruesa—. ¿Aceptas o no?

—¿Y yo que gano? —Arremetió, no quería dar una respuesta sin poder evaluar lo bueno y lo malo.

—Lo que tú quieras —soltó con simplicidad.

—Es que yo no le veo ninguna ganancia al unirme a usted —suspiró desinteresadamente—. Su apellido, su clase social e incluso su dinero poco me importa. Aparte, ¿cómo podría casarme con alguien que me trae más problemas que alegrías? Simplemente me parece una tontería.

—Contesta con sinceridad, Honjō —sintió lo ojos dorados clavarse en ella—. ¿A qué le temes más, al pasado o al futuro?

 _¿A qué venía esa pregunta?_

Desde que salió del orfanato prefirió enterrar su pasado, no quería que éste la consumiera al final. Así que optó por vivir el presente como iba llegando. Y su futuro poco le importaba, no era alguien que se desgastara pensando en lo que pasaría en el mañana. Aunque a veces, llegaba a divagar, no era algo que sólo le ocurriera a ella.

La gente solía preguntarse muchas cosas sobre lo que se avecina, pero sin darle mucha importancia.

—Mi miedo va más allá de lo que he vivido y de lo que pueda vivir en un futuro —respondió con fluidez.

—¿A que le temes? —Ahora la pregunta fue más abierta, dejando que ella tomara la opción.

—Perderme a mí misma —bajó la mirada—, tengo miedo de perder mi propia identidad.

El silencio los rodeó a los dos, ninguno parecía querer seguir con la charla. A pesar de eso, Rin estaba segura de que la plática no podía terminar ahí.

La propuesta lanzada seguía en el aire, y no tenía duda alguna que su jefe buscaría la respuesta, aunque tuviera que obligarla a dársela.

Ser la futura esposa de uno de los hombres más importantes no sonaba tan mal, el sería el siguiente líder de la compañía Takashima y, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo, para que también se convirtiera en el dueño absoluto de una de las empresas textiles más importantes a nivel internacional. Pero eso no la tentaba en lo más mínimo, ella no quería unirse a alguien que no amaba y que dicho sujeto tampoco guardara ningún tipo de sentimiento amble hacia ella.

Todos esos cúmulos de dudas se despejaron, al darse cuenta el trasfondo de la pregunta de Sesshōmaru.

 _¿A que le tenía más miedo, al pasado o al futuro?_

 _Él sabía de su pasado, ¿pero cuento conocía de ello?_

Lo observó detenidamente, sabía que ella no podía ser la excepción a las constantes investigaciones que, hacia su jefe, ella también había sido evaluada. Pero algo le hacía pensar que, él sabía más de su vida que ella misma. Y sobre su futuro, era claro, dependiendo a lo que le respondiera, Sesshōmaru se convertiría en el constructor principal de su futuro.

A pesar de ello, Sesshōmaru no le diría nada de lo que conoce hasta el momento, no era ningún idiota como para soltar ese tipo de información, y la verdad es que ella tampoco tenía interés de saberlo.

Jamás le importó saber quiénes fueron sus verdaderos padres, ella tenía clavados en su ser a los que conoció como sus padres.

 _Kondo y Otae Honj_ _ō_ _fueron y seguirían siendo sus padres._

—Honjō.

—¿Sí?

Él la sujetó de la barbilla, orillándola a ver de nuevo aquellos hermosos ojos dorados. Y de alguna manera, la hizo sentir tranquila.

Algo le hacía creer que no la dañaría, que sus intenciones eran buenas y sólo quería protegerla. Aunque la secretaria tenía presente que él no protegía a nadie más que así mismo.

—Acepta —le aconsejó, aunque pareciera más como un mandato.

—Sigo sin ver lo que yo pueda ganar —lo enfrentó.

Todo dio un vuelco brusco, al momento en que el hombre la había acostado sobre el sofá, con sus manos sobre su cabeza, mientras eran sujetadas con firmeza por la mano izquierda del hombre.

Sesshōmaru estaba encima de ella, y pudo sentir el roce de la escurrida cadera contra la parte interna de sus muslos.

—Te ofreceré un poco de lo que puedes obtener —dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Sin perder tiempo, Sesshōmaru poseyó sus labios nuevamente, pero la diferencia es que ahora la besaba con tanta calma, degustando sus labios, lengua y paladar. La estaba bebiendo como si se tratara de un dulce vino.

Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como la mano libre del peli-plateado, presionó con sutileza su vientre para ir ascendiendo lentamente hasta su pecho izquierdo, el cual empezó a masajear sin prisa. Mientras su pelvis era rozada con la de su jefe, en un sensual baile entre sus piernas. Todas esas emociones provocaron que gimiera, uno que el albino calló y se comió entre besos.

Rin trató de zafarse del agarre que la tenía prisionera, no para escapar, sino para probar más de lo que le ofrecía Sesshōmaru. Pero éste no cedería a que eso ocurriera, y más al momento en que el rompió el beso, el cual permaneció unido sólo unos segundos por un delgado hilo de saliva.

La secretaria vio cómo la densa melena platinada caía sobre de ella como una sedosa cortina, regalándole así una apariencia mucho más sensual a su compañero, que la penetraba con esas dos gemas que tenía por ojos.

—¿A caso pretende convertirse en mi gigolo personal, señor? —Comentó divertida.

Sus palabras habían surtido efecto, la momentánea sorpresa que le regaló su jefe era más de lo que había esperado. Sin duda lo había sacado de la jugada con esa picara pregunta.

Al final de cuentas, algo le había aprendido a Ayame después de tantos años de amistad.

Sesshōmaru la liberó y tomó asiento, perdiendo su mirada a un punto incierto para la secretaria. Pero ella permaneció acostada, quizás su comentario había herido al orgulloso hombre.

—Seré un gigolo que te dará un apellido y la vida que tu desees tener —comentó con serenidad—. Poco me importa como quieras verme, con tal de convertirte en mi mujer.

—¿Y hasta cuando terminaría la farsa? —Quería asegurarse a lo que se arriesgaba con el hombre.

—Hasta que obtenga lo que deseo.

—¿Y qué pasara si termina enamorándose de mí? —Preguntó seria, aunque la verdad lo había hecho con un fin chusco—. No quiero romperle el corazón, sabe.

—Sandeces.

Rin no pudo más y rió, ni siquiera podía imaginarse a tal hombre enamorado de alguien.

Desde que supo de la relación de su jefe con Kagura, estaba completamente segura de que eso hombre había nacido sin la capacidad de amar.

—Si en algún instante yo deseo saber lo que usted conoce de mí, ¿me lo dirá?

Sesshōmaru volteó a verla, estaba comprobando que la secretaria no era ninguna estúpida, ella había evaluado su pregunta. Pero, aun así, la mujer no le había cuestionado nada, al contrario, sólo lo lanzaba como una posibilidad en un futuro cercano.

Pudo mentirle y negar el saber algo referente a ella, pero eso sería una tontería. Ella sabía que era un hombre precavido y, como tal, investigaba de todo aquel que representara un arma peligrosa, ya sea a su favor o en su contra. Lo que la secretaria desconocía, es que ella era esa arma.

—Sí.

—¿Lo jura? —Se irguió rápidamente para encararlo.

—¿Dudas?

Sólo obtuvo la amplia y dulce sonrisa de Rin.

Ella confiaba en él, de eso no había duda. Y de alguna manera, él no era quien, para ocultarle la verdad y tampoco se sentía la persona apta para contárselo. Pero si esa era la manera para que ella accediera, no se negaría a entregarle todo la información que tenía de ella hasta la fecha.

—Sólo dígame una cosa —volvió a tomar una actitud seria—. ¿El casarse conmigo le ayudara a ganarle a Naraku?

—Sí.

—Está bien —Rin se levantó y volvió a posarse frente a él—. Ahora, para darle el sí, definitivo. Quiero que me cumpla un capricho.

—¿Qué?

—Que durmamos esta noche juntos —le dijo con sus típica sonrisa plasmada en sus labios—. Claro, sin llegar a nada sexual —aclaró—, ya que seré su esposa, puedo esperarme hasta la luna de miel.

Sesshōmaru alzó la ceja, esas palabras le parecía de lo más absurdo.

No había nacido ayer cómo para creer que la mujer seguía siendo virgen, pero que más daba.

—Has lo que quieras.

—Entonces… —La chica bostezo—. ¿Nos vamos a dormir?

—Espérame arriba —le ordenó.

Rin sólo asintió y caminó hacia las escaleras, mientras él se ponía de pie y cogía las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa de centro. Se dirigió a la cocina en donde lavó el vaso y tiró en la basura la colilla y las cenizas del cigarro.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que Yako estaba costado en la cocina, junto a su plato de comida. Se le había olvidado darle de comer. Así que se dispuso a servirle las croquetas y darle un poco más de agua.

Se apoyó en el fregadero y vio como el perro empezó a comer. Mientras el divagaba en sus propios problemas.

Rin no le interesaba su apellido, ni su fortuna, ella había accedido por motivos totalmente diferentes. Su pasado, Naraku y sexo, que, si bien esta última resultaba totalmente banal, no le incomodaba, sino todo lo contrario, le encontraba interesante y le daba un poco de gracia. Lo había llamado _gigolo_. Sí lo hubiera escuchado de otra mujer, sin duda le hubiera destruido la vida en un segundo.

Lo de Naraku, no había mucho que pensar, la secretaria comenzó a tomarle resentimiento al hombre y más cuando éste se atrevió a acorralarla tanto en el coctel, como en el restaurante. Aparte, tenía presente que ella había entrado a todo este problema, para proteger a Inuyasha e Inutaishō.

Y su pasado, aunque no mostró mucho interés sobre éste, pero sin duda iba llegar el momento en que ella quisiera conocer sus verdaderos origines.

Ahora que sabía que posee esa información, sólo recurriría a él para conocerlo. Lo que no sabía, era cómo lo manejaría cuando ese momento llegara. Para la secretaria sería cómo una bomba nuclear que le caería sin contemplación alguna. No importaba cuanto luchara la mujer para seguir fuerte y optimista, al final sabría que su vida sólo había sido una maraña de mentiras, que seguían tejiéndose a su alrededor.

Sesshōmaru negó con la cabeza, no tenía por qué preocuparse por ello. Él simplemente tenía que concentrarse en lo que le concernía y lo que le tocara a la mujer ya no era su problema.

Apagó la luz de la cocina, pasó a la sala y apagó todas las luces. Tenía que ir a buscar algo para que la secretaria usara cómo pijama.

Al subir el último se encontró con la mujer centrada en aquella pieza de plata. Era la escultura de un perro «gigante». El cual había sido un regalo de su padre de hace unos años. Dicho artefacto era lo que representaba la familia Takashima.

—También vi uno en la casa de Inuyasha —le comentó—, pero es un poco diferente al suyo.

El de Inuyasha era idéntico al de Inutaishō, más bien, era una réplica. Al contrario del suyo, que tenía el diseño modificado.

Su padre le dijo que eran distintos, ya que él poseía su propia esencia. Por lo tanto, sería una ridiculez el entregarle una copia.

—Ven —le ordenó.

Rin rápidamente llegó a su lado siguiéndole el paso, mientras levantaba el vestido para darse la libertad de caminar y no tropezar.

Llegaron a su recamara la cual ella entró dudosa. No había mucha diferencia con la que le había ofrecido a ella, sólo que era un poco más amplia y tenía vista hacia la ciudad.

Al prender la luz, fue directamente a la puerta que le daba acceso al closet. Entró y fue directamente a buscar una playera, ya que cualquiera le quedaría perfecto como pijama a la pequeña mujer.

—¡Wow! Esto tiene el tamaño de mi habitación —Exclamó mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

—Ten —le dio una playera negra—. Y… —sacó los pendientes del bolso de su pantalón—…es de mala educación el devolver los regalos, Honjō.

Sin más que decir, el salió del lugar para ir directamente al baño, dejando a la secretaria congelada en aquel lugar.

No había duda de que ella no se esperaba que los aretes habían sido un regalo, al igual que el vestido y todo lo que uso para arreglarse. Y lo mejor era que se fuera acostumbrando a ello. Si pretendía ser su esposa, debía verse y comportarse como una dama.

Sesshōmaru ya estaba tendido en la cama, sólo con una camiseta y una pantalonera, ambas negras.

Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos y la mujercita aun no llegaba. Quizás se había arrepentido de dormir juntos, y no es que le importaba, la verdad le daba igual dormir solo o acompañado.

En eso la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la mujer con la playera puesta, que le llegaba casi a la rodilla, y con el cabello completamente trenzado.

—No sabía que le gustaba _MEGADEATH_ —caminó hasta quedar pegada a la orilla de la cama—. Por alguna razón pensé que era de esos hombres que le gustaba la música clásica.

El albino guardó silencio, no tenía interés de discutir sus gustos musicales con la mujer. Ya que los dos estaban en dos polos opuestos.

—Parece ser que usted y su hermano no son tan diferentes al final de cuentas —rió—. Después de todo, Inuyasha también tiene gusto por estas bandas.

—Honjō —le habló con fastidio—, acuéstate y duérmete.

Rin suspiró, y de manera quisquillosa comenzó a deslizarse en la cama.

Él la miró, no entendía cuál era el afán de convertir algo tan sencillo como el reto más importante de su vida. Pero eso parecía divertirle a su futura mujer.

—Su cama es muy cómoda —dijo—. Me gustaría tener una cama así.

—La tendrás —le informó rápidamente—, pero ahora calla y duerme.

Sin darle más tiempo a la mujer, apagó la luz de la lámpara que estaba sobre el buro continuo a la cama.

La verdad es que el albino estaba cansado y quería dormir de una vez por todas. Ya contestaría todas las demás curiosidades de la mujer al día siguiente, si es que podía.

Después de un rato de silencio, sintió como la secretaria se acercó a él.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Rin, que tenía el conflicto de abrazarlo o no. Algo que lo desconcertaba demasiado.

Ella se mostraba segura cuando la tomaba de manera deseosa, pero cuando planea hacer un simple acercamiento hacia él, vacilaba.

Sesshōmaru ya no quiso ver la batalla que la mujer estaba viviendo, así que la atrajo hacia él, aprisionándola con su brazo al tomarla de la cintura y dejando que apoyara su rostro sobre su pecho. Pudo sentir el temblor que transitó por el menudo cuerpo, incluso escuchar el acelerado palpitar de la pelinegra.

—Sabe… —habló en voz baja—…la señora Midoriko me ofreció el trabajar con ella.

Le sujetó con fuerza, haciendo que el cuerpo femenino se pegara más al suyo. No sabía que aquella mujer se había atrevido a jugar a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Que no —bostezó.

Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con el oscuro cabello de su compañera, y aflojo un poco su agarre.

No había duda alguna de que la secretaria sabía el significado de fidelidad, aunque estaba al tanto que tal acto era dirigido hacia Inutaishō, pero al menos eso le valía por el momento.

—Cualquier cosa que te diga esa mujer, quiero que me lo digas de inmediato.

—Sip… —dijo más dormida que despierta.

Por el momento, debía encontrar la manera de quitarle la valentía a esa mujer que empezaba a sacarlo de quicio. A pesar de que ya había conseguido atar a Rin a él, no podía bajar la guardia.

Midoriko no era una persona letal, pero tenía el suficiente poder, para ponerse en su contra y eso no lo iba a permitir.

~O~

Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos con letanía, al escuchar que algo arañaba la puerta. No había duda de que se trataba de Yako, que pedía su salida matutina. Pero no logró moverse, al sentir que algo se aferraba a él.

Al bajar la vista se encontró con la secretaria, que dormía plácidamente. Se había olvidado de que se había quedado a dormir con él.

Retiró un mecho de cabello del rostro de la joven mujer y la aprecio más. Se veía tan relajada y _mona_ de esa manera.

Gruñó al instante por el calificativo que había utilizado para describir a Rin.

Suspiró y rompió el contacto con la mujer, la cual simplemente se removió un poco, pero siguió durmiendo.

La miró por un momento, ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la primera vez que dormía con una mujer sin sexo previo.

Negó con su cabeza y se fue hacia el baño, tenía que apurarse o sino el cachorro terminaría haciendo sus necesidades en cualquier rincón del apartamento.

~O~

Rin se estiró en la cama al mismo tiempo que bostezaba. Sus ojos se abrían y cerraban rápidamente, tratando de adaptarse a la luz que se adentraba al cuarto. En eso la chica se levando de golpe.

 _¡Ella no tenía ventanas en su cuarto!_

Miró a todas partes y vio que esa no era precisamente su recamara.

Su cabeza empezó a refrescarle la memoria, así recordando que se había quedado a dormir con Sesshōmaru, el cual no se encontraba en la cama. Se levantó con pereza y fue a tocar al baño para ver si se encontraba ahí, pero nada.

Continúo su camino fuera de la habitación, pero no lo encontró, así decidió el bajar al primer piso, pero tampoco estaba, ni siquiera el perro se encontraba.

—Quizás lo sacó a pasear.

Alzó los hombros y volvió a subir, tenía que cambiarse y alistarse, y quizás preparar algo para desayunar, sería su forma de agradecer el hospedaje —forzado—, que le dio su jefe.

No tardó no más de diez minutos para cambiarse, que había reutilizado el traje que llevó al trabajo.

Bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, la cual le pareció también muy moderna y grande. Todos los muebles eran negros con algún detalle beige y el refrigerador era el único que salía del tono, al tener esa apariencia metálica bien pulida.

Se acercó al frigorífico y lo abrió, para encontrarse con lo que no esperaba. Estaba bien surtido, eso quería decir que el hombre sabía cocinar, o tenía alguien que le preparaba la cena. Pero lo dudaba, no creía que le diera la entrada a cualquier persona. Pero no quiso darle más importancia.

Se frotó las manos con ánimo y empezó a sacar lo necesario para preparar un rico desayuno, sólo esperaba que le gustara a Sesshōmaru.

~O~

Cuando las puertas se abrieron el olor de comida recién hecha le llegó de golpe, incluso Yako se dio cuanta, ya que, al momento en que le quitó la pechera, éste salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

El avanzó con más calma, mientras se desabrochaba la sudadera, tendría que darse una buena ducha, había sudado más de lo habitual. Pero al cruzar el umbral de la puerta se encontró con Rin, que estaba picando fruta mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Honjō.

—¡Hola! —Le saludó contenta—. Prepare el desayuno, espero que no le moleste.

—Iré a ducharme.

—Ajá, aquí lo espero para desayunar.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y partió hacia el piso superior. Al llegar a la recamara vio que la cama estaba perfectamente tendida y que las cortinas ya estaban corridas en su totalidad. No sólo era hacendosa en el trabajo, sino también en cuestiones de la casa.

 _«La mujer perfecta»._

Ya se imaginaba el montonal de palabras positivas de su padre le diría, cuando supiera que se casaría con su secretaria. Después de todo, desde la última llamada que tuvo con él, éste no paro de insinuar el que algo había entre los dos, y quizás no estuvo tan fuera de la realidad.

Los dos ya estaban en la barra, sentados en los altos bancos en donde comían en silenció. El ambiente era bastante ameno, pareciera nada malo hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Se portaban como cualquier día en la oficina. Pero parecía que la calma sería rota en cualquier momento, al sentir la insistente mirada marrón sobre dé él.

—¿Qué quieres, Honjō?

—¿Cómo debo comportarme de ahora en adelante? —Indagó dudosa—. Desconozco la manera en que le gusta que una mujer lo trate ante los demás.

—Sorpréndeme —se limitó a decir.

—Hmm… —Ladeó su cabeza—…dudo mucho que haya tendió anteriormente una novia como yo.

Sesshōmaru la miró fijamente, la mujer no estaba equivocada, jamás había tenido ninguna relación con alguien tan vivaz e hiperactivo.

—¿Cree soportarme?

—Lo hago en la oficina.

—¿En serio? —Cuestionó entre risas—. Supongo que estamos a mano.

—Eso creo.

—Supongo que debemos hacer que todo fluya con normalidad, ¿no es así?

—Actúa de la manera que lo has hecho con tus antiguas parejas —le terminó por decir—. Lo demás poco importa.

—Ya veo —sonrió—. Pero es difícil el tratarlo como a ellos —frunció el ceño—. Y no es para halagarlo, pero esta sería la primera vez que tengo como novio a un hombre —le sonrió—. Ni siquiera a mi última pareja lo pudo considerar aun como uno, era bastante infantil.

—Hmm…

Prefirió no comentar nada, ya que de sus antiguas parejas poco sabía, y sobre Kohaku, sólo tenía entendido que era hermano de la esposa de Miroku.

—Lo que me preocupa es el señor Takashima —torció la boca—. Desconozco como vaya a reaccionar con todo esto.

—Rin.

—¿Sí? —Lo miró curiosa.

—Tú solo cumple con lo tuyo, de lo demás me encargo yo.

—Ok —dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro—. Pero…

La vio con mucha molestia, no quería más dudas por parte de la mujer, que ya le estaba provocando que el dolor en su cabeza se acrecentara.

—¿Cree que el señor Ootori se lo crea?

—Deja de llamarlo «señor»; y me tiene sin cuidado si él se lo creer o no —alzó la voz—. Al final de cuentas, terminara afectándole y eso es lo único que me interesa.

—Una vez me dijo que ese hombre tenía interés en mí —volvió acoger la seriedad—. ¿Usted sabe que es lo que busca de mí?

—Sí.

—Ya veo —torció la boca.

—¿No quieres saberlo? —No pudo evitar el preguntarlo.

—No —dijo con más calma—, por el momento estoy bien así.

Sesshōmaru no retiró su mirada de Rin, quería ver algo, aunque fuera un atisbo de miedo. Pero no había nada, y eso lo aturdía mucho más.

Le había dicho que temía a perder su propia esencia, pero de ahí, pareciera que los golpes de la vida poco le hacían.

 _¿Podía una mujer ser tan fuerte?_

—Después de desayunar, ¿podría llevarme a casa?

—Sí.

—Gracias —le regaló de nuevo su dulce sonrisa.

En eso le entró una gran duda a Sesshōmaru, al ver a la sonriente secretaria.

 _¿Acaso se estaba cuidado de la persona equivocada?_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Antes que nada, quiero pedirles una disculpa a todas las lectoras que esperaban la escena porno para este capítulo. Se que les he quitado toda la ilusión, pero aún no es el momento. Hay que tener paciencia, el sexo puede esperar un poco más.

Y bueno, como siempre, les doy gracias por su apoyo y los comentarios que me dejan, sin duda me alientan para seguir escribiendo (que lo hago diario), para que ustedes puedan seguir leyendo de esta historia. Espero que esto siga siendo así.

Este...pues les deseo un bonito fin de semana, que se la pasen muy bien y que nos estamos leyendo el lunes. Pero si ven que no he subido nada para ese día, lo más seguro es que ya este muerta. Este fin de semana será muy pesado para mí, pero gratificante. Espero eso me ayude para tener más ideas.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	17. Pequeños aciertos

Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solamente para su entretenimiento suyo y el mío.

* * *

 **Pequeños aciertos**

Rin termino de lavarse los dientes, para después mirarse al pequeño espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos. Se vio con detenimiento —algo que no suele hacer— tratando de encontrar algo que la catalogara como una mujer bonita. Por lo general ella no se calificaba a sí misma, pero esta vez, quería definirse como una mujer bella de manera natural.

—Sin duda no soy el tipo de mujer para mi jefe —ladeo su cabeza de un lado al otro, mirando de soslayo su perfil—. ¿La gente se tragara el cuento de que estamos «enamorados»? —Suspiro—. Lo dudo mucho, somos como el agua y el aceite —rio—, por supuesto él es el aceite.

Un par de golpes hicieron que apartara la vista del espejo, aquel llamado provenía de la entrada al departamento. Dudosa camino hacia allá, que al llegar se quedó mirando la puerta. Pasaban de las siete de la mañana, por lo tanto se le hacía raro que alguien tocara tan temprano. Dos golpes más se escucharon con mucho más fuerza. Rin se acercó dudosa, la idea de que fuera Ayame era una posibilidad, ya que la pelirroja había pasado todo el fin de semana con Koga. Así que sospechaba, que tal vez a su amiga se le habían olvidado de las llaves, pero… Se acercó a la puerta y quito el seguro a la perilla girándola suavemente, pero al abrir la puerta, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—¡Señor! —Exclamo anonadada.

En la entrada del departamento estaba su jefe, que portaba su típica actitud antipática de siempre, mientras los ambarinos ojos se clavaron en ella, al instante en que la tuvo en su punto de mira.

—¿Ya estas lista, Honjo?

—¿Eh?

Rin lo miro curiosa, quería entender a qué se refería con esa pregunta, pero rápidamente cayo en cuenta. Sus ojos y boca se abrieron al recordar que el albino hombre, le había dicho que a partir de ese lunes vendría por ella y la llevaría a casa de igual manera.

—Se te olvido —afirmo Sesshomaru.

—Un poquito —rio apenada—. Pase, solo arreglo mi bolso y nos vamos.

Sesshomaru no dijo más nada más, y dio paso al interior del departamento. Rin cerró la puerta rápidamente, para dar camino hacia el pasillo que daba a su recamara.

—No es necesario que se quite los zapatos —le informo al verlo aun en el espacio de la entrada—, está en su casa —le sonrió—. No tardo.

Vio como la mujer marcho rápidamente hacia un estrecho camino, para entrar a una puerta al fondo a la izquierda, la cual suponía que se trataba de la recamara de la secretaria.

No se movió del lugar donde se encontraba, no lo creía necesario al ser un lugar bastante pequeño, pero eso no quitaba que estaba en buen estado y cuidado. Todo estaba limpio y en su lugar. Podía asegurar que todo ese orden era por parte de Rin, ya que la novia de Koga parecía ser un desastre.

Al girar su rostro hacia la derecha, se encontró con una pecera iluminada. Se acercó a ella y pudo visualizar mejor lo que contenía. Eran dos grandes iguanas que estaban casi pegadas al foco fluorescente, buscando aquel calor, del cual carecen los reptiles.

Su ceja se arqueo al verlos, estaba seguro que dichos animales era propiedad de la secretaria, solo ella podía sorprenderlo con esos gustos poco comunes en una mujer. ¿Por qué no gustaba de algo más sencillo? Un gato o un perro quedarían bien en ella, no dos iguanas.

—¡Ya estoy lista! —Le informo Rin, que sujetaba su bolso sobre el hombro y el celular en la mano—. Oh, ya veo que conoció a Ah y Un.

—¿Ah-Un? —Su voz fue ecuánime—. Creí que eras más creativa, Honjo.

—No se burle, que ellos son muy sensibles —frunció el ceño—. Y son unos lindos nombres para tan hermosas iguanas —dijo esto último mirando a sus dos preciadas mascotas.

—Sandeces —comento sin interés—. ¿Ya estás lista?

—Sí —respondió al momento en que se colocaba los zapatos negros.

Rin termino de acomodarse los zapatos, para después abrir la puerta y darle el paso a su jefe, ya que ella tenía que apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta. Al terminar, guardo las llaves y el celular en el bolso, para empezar a caminar a la par de Sesshomaru, que tenía la vista perdida en los escalones que pisaba.

Pero esto era bastante extraño, el que su —ahora— «novio» viniera por ella, y que también tenía la intención de llevarla a casa a la hora de salida, sin duda, era algo nuevo para la joven mujer. Ni siquiera eso llego a pasar cuando estuvo con Kohaku, ya que le había dicho que no quería tener relación alguna con su vida laboral, por ello, su expareja jamás piso la empresa Takashima, ni por equivocación. Pero ahora, sería la «futura» esposa del primogénito de Inutaisho Takashima. No había duda que la vida daba muchas vueltas.

Al llegar al primer piso del edificio, Rin se llevó una gran desagradable sorpresa. Varios de sus vecinos se encontraban en la recepción, algo meramente curioso y raro. Por lo general, solo llegaba a toparse con tres, los cuales también trabajaban desde muy temprano. Ahora parecía que se había hecho una reunión, para ver lo que no les importaba.

Y no estaba equivocada, todos miraban a Sesshomaru, quien pasaba olímpicamente de su presencia, como si estos no existieran.

—Buenos días —Rin saludo más por educación que por gusto, mientras les lanzaba una intensa mirada a sus vecinos.

—¡Buenos días, Rin! —Pronunciaron todos en coro, algo que le hizo erizar la piel.

La pelinegra estaba segura que uno de ellos vio a Sesshomaru subir hacia su piso, y expandieron el rumor rápidamente. ¿Cómo podía esparcirse los chismes tan rápido? Estaban peor que esas películas de zombis, en donde el virus se propagaba rápidamente por la ciudad. Sin duda estaba decepcionada de sus vecinos.

—Rin.

Reacciono al escuchar la voz de su jefe, y apresuro su paso hasta llegar a su lado, para seguir su camino hacia donde se encontraba el coche estacionado. No tuvo de otra que admitir, que un auto así llamaba la atención de cualquiera que viviera en lugar como ese.

—Supongo que será así de ahora en adelante…

—Vete acostumbrando, Honjo.

Rin miro a Sesshomaru, que ya le tenía la puerta del copiloto abierta. La secretaria no tuvo más opción que suspirar y entrar al coche, tenía que hacerse a la idea que su vida sería así, durante un largo tipo. Jamás fue alguien que le gustara llamar la atención de las personas, y ahora tendría a centenares de ojos sobre de ella. Que la vigilarían constantemente, para saber qué haría y que dejaría de hacer la futura esposa de Sesshomaru Takashima. Sin duda sería un horror vivir de esa manera.

* * *

Al llegar al trabajo, ninguno dijo nada, cada uno se ocupó de sus propios asuntos. Sesshomaru dentro de su oficina, y ella en su pequeño escritorio. Todo permaneció en tranquilidad, hasta que sus compañeros de trabajo comenzaron hacer acto de presencia. Todos le miraban curiosos, para después pasar a ver una gruesa revista, algo que la pelinegra no llegaba a entender.

¿Qué rayos pasaba? Saco el espejo de su bolso y se vio, no tenía nada malo en el rostro para que todos le miraran como el bicho raro, simplemente no entendía lo que sucedía. Sus ganas de cuestionarlos eran muchas, pero por algún motivo no se atrevía averiguar lo que ocurría.

—Rin…

La nombrada alzo la vista para encontrarse con Mina, la torpe secretaria de Inuyasha.

—Buen día, Mina —le saludo cordialmente—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—La verdad… —vio como la mujer paso saliva y se sentó frente a ella, mientras sus manos cogían la misma revista que todos traían —…es que… No sé cómo preguntártelo —el nerviosismo se hizo presente—. Es que no quiero…

—Mina —la detuvo—, no entiendo que quieres decir. Pero te agradecería que fueran un poco más elocuente, ¿se puede?

—¿Eres la novia del señor Sesshomaru? —Soltó la castaña, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y se aferraba a la dichosa revista.

Rin se quedó en un frío y prolongado silencio, aquella pregunta fue tan directa que la dejo sin palabras. ¿Qué si era la novia de Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué le preguntaban eso? ¿Cómo es que se habían enterado de ello?

En eso coloco toda su atención, en la revista que la mujer tenía entre sus manos, tenía la seguridad de que ahí decía algo respecto a lo que aconteció en la fiesta de caridad, en donde ella fungió como la compañera de su jefe.

Suspiro, sin duda ese hombre siempre llevaba dos pasos hacia adelante. Aquella propuesta de matrimonio no fue una acción espontanea, estaba planeada. Sin duda el que ella fuera la pareja del albino en dicho convivio de la «alta sociedad», había sido el anzuelo perfecto. Después de eso, a nadie le parecería extraño que el famoso Sesshomaru Takashima, diera a conocer su relación con la humilde secretaria de su padre.

—¿Rin?

Reacciono al escuchar la voz de su compañera, la cual tenía escrita la palabra curiosidad en mayúsculas. ¿Pero que podía responder? Era obvio que lo era, más bien, ya tenía el papel de «prometida», que era algo mucho más serio que un simple noviazgo.

—Mina…

—¡Rin!

Fue la voz de Inuyasha que hizo que ambas mujeres miraran al recién llegado, que tenía cara de pocos amigos. Había iniciado el día con pie equivocado, y la pelinegra presentía que ella era ese factor de su enojo.

—Ven conmigo —ordeno, al momento en que abría la puerta del despacho de Sesshomaru—. ¡Ahora! —fue más agresivo.

Rin se puso de pie torpemente para seguir al menor de los Takashima, que la había librado de responderle a Mina, pero sin duda la metería en un dilema mucho más grande.

Al entrar, cerró la puerta tras de sí, centrando su atención en los hermanos. Los cuales ya estaban mirándose. Sesshomaru permanecía en su gran silla, tan estoico como solo puede serlo él. Inuyasha estaba de pie, frente al escritorio y estaba segurísima que retándolo con la mirada.

—Bien, debo considerar que eres un jodido manipulador —inicio la charla Inuyasha, con su típico tono de voz—. Era obvio que si llevabas a Rin contigo, llamarías la atención de todo el mundo, cosa que lograste. —Aventó la misma revista que tenía Mina—. El problema aquí es, ¿qué ganas con ello si tú y la mocosa no tienen nada que ver?

—¿A caso debo darte explicaciones de mi vida personal, bestia? —Escupió con aquella típica sonrisa burlona—. Por primera vez que esas estúpidas revistas aciertan en algo, y todos dudan de ellas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Grito Inuyasha sorprendido.

Rin se pegó a la puerta al sentir la ambarina mirada de su mejor amigo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a las palabras que su hermano lanzo sin más. Pero ella no sabía ni que decir. Para ser sincera consigo misma, apenas se había dado cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de su jefe.

La había llevado como su pareja de la noche, y no solo eso, presumió de ella con orgullo y arrogancia, si bien, no lo hizo con palabras, lo demostró con sus acciones. Aun podía sentir la manera en que la sujetaba de la cintura y como la mantuvo la gran parte de la velada a su lado. Y como los demás hombres alababan la suerte de Sesshomaru, por tenerla como su mano derecha, algo que tontamente acrecentó su ego.

—¡Rin, te estoy hablando!

La pelinegra salió de su trance y volvió a mirar a los dos hombres. Inuyasha tenía el ceño fruncido y con la quijada tensa por la presión que ejercía. Sesshomaru se mantenía inmutable, pero aun así, aquellos dorados ojos estaban clavados en su persona.

—Inuyasha, verás…

—¿Eres novia de este cretino? —Apunto a Sesshomaru, pero sin quitar su mirada de ella.

—Pues…

—Pero hace poco me dijiste que no tenías ninguna clase de interés por él —le recordó.

—Las cosas cambian, sabes —suspiro—. Qué más da que sea novia de tu hermano —comenzó a tomar la situación en sus manos—, no es que este cometiendo un delito o algo por estilo. Aparte —sonrió—, fuiste tú el que me dijo que no le importaba si tenía una relación con él, incluso dijiste que somos tal para cual, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah… —el enojo paso a sorpresa, había desvanecido la molestia de su amigo—. ¡Keh! —Bajo la mirada.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes —se acercó hasta Inuyasha—, es que no sabía cómo decírtelo, temía de tu reacción.

—¿Lo amas?

Rin se quedó de piedra al escuchar la pregunta, la cual no esperaba que le volviera a repetirle. La primera vez fue fácil el negarlo, ya que era la verdad, pero ahora tenía que mentirle. Inuyasha la veía fijamente, algo que ella no supo retener. Tenía miedo que al engañarlo la descubriera y eso no era lo que quería. Se sentía tan mal, y más al tener la atención de Sesshomaru, quien sabía que no lo amaba, pero estaba impaciente para ver si era buena manejando este tipo de situaciones. La estaba evaluando.

—Sí… —respondió suavemente, con la mirada baja y pudo sentir sus mejillas arder.

—Keh…que pésimo gusto tienes en los hombres.

La pelinegra levanto la mirada para encontrarse de nuevo con Inuyasha, uno más apacible, que se rascaba la cabeza como un niño. Rin no podía sentirse peor, engañar al hombre que la consideraba como una hermana, era el peor crimen que había cometido.

—Sesshomaru… —la tranquilidad había durado poco. Inuyasha ya tenía su atención centrada en su mayor, quien seguía con cara de aburrimiento—…si le haces daño, te juro que te hare que te arrepientas de haber nacido.

Pero su jefe no dijo nada, más bien no cambio para nada su actitud. Era como si la amenaza de su hermano y del mundo entero, poco pudieran hacerle. A lo que Rin se preguntó, ¿Sesshomaru le temería a su padre?

—¿Y ahora qué? —Pregunto un poco más serio—. Quiera aceptarlo o no, esto te da un punto a tu favor, ¿no es así?

¿A qué venia eso? ¿Descartaba el que Sesshomaru estuviera enamorado de ella? Sin duda era algo meramente machista por parte de Inuyasha. Pero claro, por ser mujer siempre daban por sentado que siempre son ellas las primera en enamorarse. Vaya que la mentalidad del hombre seguía decepcionando a la joven mujer.

—No me interesa quedar bien ante los ojos de los inversionistas —expreso con parsimonia—. Cómo te lo dije anteriormente, no voy a recurrir a los mismos trucos que utiliza Naraku.

—¿Entonces? —Insistió, no se le veía convencido—. ¿Cuál es tu objetivo con todo esto?

—¿Objetivo? —Repitió como si fuera una cuestión—. ¿Debe haberlo?

—¡No estoy jugando, Sesshomaru! —Le grito—. Acaso piensas que me voy a tragar el cuento de que estás «enamorado» de Rin.

Pero aquella expresión de calma que poseía su jefe se borró abruptamente, dándole entrada al fastidio que le estaba provocando Inuyasha. Sesshomaru ya no aguantaría la actitud de su hermano menor.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada, bestia estúpida —hablo con voz grave—. Mis asuntos personales con Rin, son solo míos y de ella. Así que mantén el margen de algo que no te concierne —las miradas ambarinas chocaron—. Ahora lárgate, que ya tuve suficiente de ver tu cara y escuchar tus berridos.

—¡Keh, tu maldito bastardo…!

—Inuyasha… —lo sujeto del brazo—. Por favor… —le miro suplicante—…vamos, ¿sí?

Inuyasha no dijo más nada, solo la cogió de la mano y la hizo caminar a fuera del lugar, sin siquiera prestar atención a si su arrebato molestaba a su hermano o no.

Así caminaron hasta llegar a su oficina, en donde antes de entrar, Inuyasha le dedico una fría mirada a la castaña, una que se le parecía tanto a la de su hermano y padre.

—¡Qué nadie nos interrumpa! —Ordeno—. ¿Te quedo claro?

—Sí…sí, señor —tartamudeo la secretaria.

Y sin más, los dos se adentraron a la oficina. Estando en el interior de esta, fue liberada del firme agarre de Inuyasha. Rin no aparto la mirada del albino, prefería que este iniciara la plática, no quería que las cosas empeoraran más de lo que ya estaban.

—Sabes que te está utilizando, y aun así me aseguras sentir amor por él —dijo entre dientes—. ¿Qué diablos te ocurre, Rin?

Rin tenía muy presente que su jefe la estaba usando para conseguir algo. Pero podía estar segura que no era lo que Inuyasha cree. Sesshomaru iba por algo más grande, que solo ganarse el apoyo de los inversionistas. Lo malo, es que la mujer desconocía tal motivo, sino es que le resultaran ser varios.

Pero ella tampoco era una santa, también conseguiría beneficios al final de cuentas. Unos que empezó a plantearse al momento en que medito un poco más propuesta que acepto de Sesshomaru. Solo era un trato de dar y recibir, no había más que eso.

—Creo que estas exagerando, Inuyasha —hablo con la seguridad impregnada en su voz.

—No me digas que crees que ese infeliz te…

—No soy una idiota para creer que tu hermano me ama —suspiro—, pero sé que siente algo por mí, algo que me hace especial ante sus ojos…

—¿Especial? —Pregunto desconcertado.

—Inuyasha, solo mírame —se plantó frente a su amigo—. ¿Qué podría sacar de mí? Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle.

»No soy ninguna mujer de sociedad, no tengo posición económica, ni siquiera puedo compararme con una mujer como Kagura Ootori. Carezco de todo lo que un hombre como él, busca en una mujer —dejo escapar un ahogado suspiro—. Pero aquí estamos los dos, en una relación que no sabemos en que terminara. Yo solo quiero vivir lo que tu hermano me pueda ofrecerme, por el momento… ¿Puedes entenderme tan siquiera un poco?

Vio el desconcierto en Inuyasha, que estaba meditando la sarta de idioteces que le había soltado. Se sentía asqueada de sí misma, por mentirle de esa manera tan ruin a Inuyasha. Pero seguiría haciéndolo, si eso le garantiza la felicidad a él y a su familia. Era al menos lo único que podía hacer por ellos.

—Él solo terminara dañándote —comento en voz baja.

—Lo sé —sonrió amargamente—, pero es algo a lo que me quiero arriesgar.

—No es su culpa —musito—, fueron las circunstancias.

—¿Eh? —Rin lo miro confundida.

Inuyasha había entrado en un trance muy peculiar, uno que ya había visto anteriormente. Y esas veces fueron por el mismo tema, Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru es así, porque jamás sintió lo que era ser amado por alguien —los ojos dorados estaban opacos—. Él jamás tuvo, lo que yo si pude gozar —chasqueo la lengua—. A veces le recrimino al viejo, por no haber sido capaz de retenerlo a su lado. Si lo hubiera hecho, sin duda alguna, mi madre hubiera cumplido mejor ese rol, que esa mujer…

Rin no aparto su mirada de su amigo, ella estaba entendiendo el punto al cual quería llegar Inuyasha, incluso ella lo pensó cuando Midoriko se lo conto. Sesshomaru llego al mundo en una familia desintegrada, con dos padres que solo lo vieron como su heredero, más no como el hijo que era. Él se había formado ante la adversidad, con una madre que de seguro lo único que le importaba era ella misma, y con un padre que cumplió su objetivo de una familia prospera, en donde su primogénito no encajaba.

Quizás Inuyasha tenía razón, Sesshomaru no sabía del amor, porque nadie le enseño algo tan básico en la vida.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba siendo acompañado por Koga, que estaba sentado frente a él. En el mismo momento en que el abogado llego, también le hicieron llegar un sobre, el cual reconocía por ser de Hakudoshi.

—Así que esos son los famosos sobres del primo de Naraku —comento sin mucho interés—. Me sorprende que confíes en un Ootori, Sesshomaru.

Pero el albino no dijo nada, solo le dedico una rápida mirada para volver su atención en el sobre. Que sin perder más tiempo, abrió y saco cuatro hojas y una fotografía tamaño carta. La cual no tardo en reconocer, era la misma foto que tenía de la perla, solo que más amplia.

—Esa es la perla que me mencionaste —hablo Koga, quien la cogió la foto, al momento en que la dejo sobre el escritorio—. Qué curioso, es de lo que venía hablarte.

—¿La tiene? —Fue directo.

—No —le informo—. Ni con él, ni en ningún banco. Simplemente no hay nada que relacione a tu padre con la perla —siguió viendo la imagen entre sus manos—. Solo lo que tú has encontrado.

—Hmm…

Presto su atención al contenido de las hojas, en donde le hablaba un poco sobre la historia —que ya conocía— de la perla. Pero ahí había algo más que le llamo la atención, algo que no pudo ocultar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto intrigado el pelinegro.

—Naraku está buscando la perla —comento impávido.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Bufo Koga.

—Que novedad —su sonrisa se hizo presente—, así que él último dueño de la perla fue nada más que Matsuda Hara.

—¡El padre de Midoriko! —Exclamo con fuerza, algo que le molesto a Sesshomaru.

Pero no le presto más atención a la imprudencia de Koga, prefirió leer mejor el contenido de aquellas hojas. No se esperaba lo que leía, pero tampoco le sorprendía, siempre tuvo presente lo que fueron capaces de hacer, tanto Matsuda como Onigumo, no por algo ambos congeniaban tan bien.

Lo escrito le informo que, el incendio que ocurrió en el templo de los Higurashi, no había sido un accidente, sino que fue totalmente predeterminado. Quien mando a provocar tal desastre había sido Matsuda, para así poder manipular a Masashi Higurashi —el abuelo de Kagome—, para que le entregara la perla, con tal de reconstruir el templo y proporcionarle atención médica a su familia. Matsuda entrego la perla a su hija Hitomiko, la cual se convirtió en la dueña de dicho objeto, hasta el día de su muerte. Desde entonces se desconoce el paradero de la joya.

Ahora que lo meditaba, Naraku pretendía hacer negocios con Midoriko para despojarla de todo lo que posee, creyendo que la mujer tiene en su poder dicha perla.

—Sesshomaru… —le llamo Koga—. Di algo, que me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad.

—¿Ya le entregaste la información de las propiedades a Honjo?

—No, ¿por qué? —Los ojos azulados lo miraban con ansias.

—Por nada…

Sesshomaru planteo rápidamente dos ideas. La primera era que Midoriko tenía en su poder la afamada perla, y quizás Inutaisho le ayudaba a protegerla, así mostrando la enemistad entre Midoriko y Naraku. Su segunda teoría, era que la joya se encuentra en las tierras de Rin. Las propiedades no eran lo mejor y tampoco costaban ni la cuarta parte de lo que Naraku posee hasta la fecha. Pero si dicho objeto se encontraba en esos lugares, estas aumentaban su valor, y por mucho.

Si esta opción era la verdadera, Rin se convertía automáticamente en la nueva dueña de _La Perla de Shikon_.

* * *

—Aquí tienes lo que me has pedido —Koga le entrego una carpeta a Rin.

Rin la cogió sin titubear, por fin sabría un poco más de la historia de los terrenos que le fueron heredados. Pero no lo pretendía leer ahí, quería hacerlo en casa, sería el lugar más correcto para hacerlo.

Ese había sido el motivo, por el cual acepto el irse con Koga, en sus horas de descanso.

—Muchas gracias —le sonrió—. Realmente pensé que tardarías más en encontrar la información. Después de todo, el señor Sakata jamás pudo obtener absolutamente nada.

—Hmm…

—¿Ocurre algo, Koga? —Pregunto preocupada, no solía ver aquella expresión tan seria en el novio de Ayame.

—Rin, quizás no debas leer eso y solo poner en venta las propiedades —le sugirió con amargura.

—¿Por qué? ¿A caso ocurre algo malo con ellas?

—Solo digo, que te pueden traer problemas innecesarios —dijo entre dientes—. Es un consejo que te doy.

Rin enarco su ceja, aquella sugerencia por parte de Koga no le agrado en absoluto. No lo tomaba a mal, ella estaba consciente que lo decía por su bien, pero detestaba que no creyeran en su capacidad de solucionar sus propios problemas. No era una niña, y cuando lo fue, se enfrentó con cosas mucho peores que las pueda estar viviendo hoy en día.

—Lo tendré presente —se limitó a decir.

Pero aun así, aquella insistente mirada azulada no la dejaba de verla, como si con eso lograba convencerla de poner en venta dichos terrenos. Cosa que en vez de hacerla aceptar, lograba todo lo contrario.

—¿Ya te lo contó? —Prefirió sacarlo de su necedad—. Sesshomaru y yo somos novios.

Su comentario obtuvo rápidamente su objetivo, al ver como aquellos intensos ojos azules querían salir de sus cuencas. Sin duda había puesto en jaque al abogado de cabellera larga color ébano.

—Ya veo que no te lo conto —dijo divertida.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —Seguía incrédulo ante sus palabras.

—Sí —sonrió—, increíble pero cierto.

—¿Cuándo paso eso? —Se le vio muy interesado.

—El sábado, el día de la fiesta —le respondió con calma—. Incluso me quede en su penthouse.

—¿No es cierto? —Koga aun mostraba dudoso ante sus palabras—. Ayame no me conto nada de eso.

—Es porque no se lo he contado aun, desde el viernes que no la veo —bajo la mirada—. Eres el segundo en saberlo, solo tú e Inuyasha están al tanto de esto.

—¿Y la bestia lo permitió? —Rio divertido—. No lo creo. Si fuera así, hubiera encontrado la oficina hecha un desastre por la pelea que hubiera desatado entre esos dos.

—Ni lo digas —resoplo—. Tuve que intervenir, sino hubiera pasado lo que piensas.

—Pero tú me dijiste que Sesshomaru no…

—Me encanta —lo interrumpió—. Todo en él me fascina —mordió su labio inferior—, desde cómo me mira, hasta como me besa.

—¿Paso algo en el penthouse? —Expelo con mucha más diversión.

—Pudo pasar, pero no… —Bajo la mirada.

Utilizar esto como un escape a la negatividad de Koga, le estaba sirviendo más de lo que pensó. Aparte, no le vendría mal el que dicha noticia fuera esparcida por ella y no por los medios de comunicación, que ya habían sembrado la duda. Sí se hacía ver como la chica más enamorada del mundo, nadie dudaría de que la relación que tiene con Sesshomaru, es verídica. Inuyasha tardo en aceptar eso como una realidad, pero al final termino creyéndolo. Ahora podía sentirse más tranquila, al ver que el abogado no dudo de ella, ni por un segundo.

—Mejor te invito a comer, y me explicas todo con lujo de detalle, ¿vale?

—Sí —le sonrió—, me parece buena idea.

* * *

Al final de cuentas, todo el terminó de poder recaía en una estúpida perla. De solo pensarlo, hacia enfadar a Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Pero ahora solo debía pensar en la manera en que debía mantener a la secretaria fuera de las garras de Naraku. Si es que ella terminaba siendo la nueva propietaria de dicha joya, Ootori no descansaría hasta lograr su objetivo, sin importar los métodos que use. Por el momento, el ser solo el «novio» de Rin, no ayudaba mucho. Convirtiéndose en su esposo, las cosas cambiaban mucho, pero aun no era suficiente.

Llego a pensar en ser el comprador de dichas tierras, pero la verdad no le interesaba hacerse de ellas, lo contemplaba como un gasto estúpido, y más al no tener la seguridad que la joya estuviera en cualquiera de los dos terrenos. También pensó en casarse por bienes mancomunados, pero eso iría en contra de lo que cree hasta la fecha. Si lo hacía, tendría a su padre echándoselo en cara. Ya que Sesshomaru era algo que le ha recriminado a Inutaisho, desde que se enteró que ese había sido el tipo de unión que tuvo con aquella mujer.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y camino hasta quedar enfrente del gran ventanal, quería encontrar un poco de calma, estaba pensando demasiado y no llegaba a una maldita solución.

—Señor —interrumpió la secretaria—, aquí están los documentos firmados por Inuyasha. Y también tengo los presupuestos de importación que me pidió.

Sesshomaru volteo a verla, no supo en que momento regreso la mujer a la oficina, ni siquiera era consciente de la horas que eran, pero era obvio que ya debía pasar de las cuatro de la tarde, si no es que más.

—¿Ocurre algo señor? —Rin ladeo la cabeza curiosa, como ya era su costumbre.

Pero el albino no contesto, simplemente miraba a la mujer que había venido a joderle todos los planes que tenía. Esa pequeña, simple, dulce y hermosa mujer que le estaba convirtiendo su tranquila vida en un caos.

Camino hasta llegar a ella, quitándole las carpetas y dejarlas caer en el escritorio. Pudo sentir el desconcierto en la secretaria, ya que él no hacia ese tipo de cosas y menos con documentos importantes, pero ahora poco le importaba, solo deseaba liberar su frustración y lo haría con la causante de ello.

Sin darle oportunidad, la cogió por la cintura para acercarla a él, provocando como ese pequeño cuerpo se estremecía por el repentino acto. Ante tal distracción, sujeto aquella barbilla con su mano libre, orillando que esa mirada marrón se centrara en él, algo que la mujer hizo al instante.

—Señor…

—Deja de llamarme así —le interrumpió molesto—. Tengo un maldito nombre, Rin.

—Pero estamos en horas de trabajo y… —un quejido escapo de sus labios, cuando aprisiono a la secretaria a entre su brazo y su cuerpo.

—Te vas a convertir en mi mujer —acerco su rostro al de la pelinegra—, así que esa estúpidas formalidades no importan ya —su aliento se mezcló con el de ella, que tenía un aroma a fresas, que lo tentaban a poseer esos rosados y carnosos labios.

—Pero no está…

Callo a la mujer al poseer aquella boca de vicio. Pero a pesar de la ansiedad que sentía, le beso con letanía, disfrutando de ese dulce sabor a fresas y la sedosidad de su lengua y labios. Al principio la mujer se resistió por su estúpida ética moral, cuando sus manos se apoyaron en su pecho tratando de alejarlo. Pero poco a poco fue cediendo, ahora ferrándose a su saco azul, parándose de puntillas, y como aquella pequeña pero habilidosa lengua seguía el ritmo que le dictaba la suya.

Al ver que la mujer empezaba a cansarse por el problema de estatura, Sesshomaru rompió el beso por unos momentos, para cargarla y sentarla en el escritorio, en donde el no tardo en posicionarse entre las piernas de Rin, que debía agradecerle por traer esas faldas tan holgadas. Y sin perder más tiempo, volvió a besarla, primero rozando sus labios con cortos besos, prosiguiendo con lamber los —ahora— rojizos labios, para terminar invadiendo nuevamente la boca de Rin, pero esta vez con más desenfreno. Deseaba bebérsela, hasta agotar su necesidad, pero con cada caricia dada, eso parecía prolongarse. La deseaba mucho más.

Sintió como las pequeñas manos recorrieron sus costados para terminar en su espalda, en donde se aferraron al saco, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Mientras el acariciaba la delgada cintura hasta sus caderas. Sesshomaru gruño entre el beso, por la tela que le impedía tocar la tersa piel del cual era dueña esa mujer. Tenía la necesidad de tomarla ahora mismo, satisfacer su propio instinto, que empezaba a endurecer.

—Oye tú…

Rin rompió el beso abruptamente al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha, sintió tanta vergüenza que se ocultó aferrándose al torso masculino, no quería ver la cara que debería tener ahora mismo el menor de los Takashima, como tampoco quería ver la cara de enfado de Sesshomaru, que había gruñido molesto por la interrupción de su hermano.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, bestia? —Le cuestiono entre dientes.

—Yo…

Rin se asomó un poco, para encontrarse con un estupefacto Inuyasha, que no sabía ni cómo reaccionar ante lo que vio. Quizás y con eso podía creer que su hermano sentía algo por ella —solo pasión—, aunque fuera un poquito.

—Yo solo… —negó con la cabeza—. Yo no vi nada.

Y sin más que decir, el sonrojado Inuyasha salió del despacho dejándolos solos de nuevo. Pero esta vez no reanudarían nada, Sesshomaru estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos de lo enojado que se encontraba, y ella estaba completamente apenada por lo ocurrido.

Así que de un pequeño salto, se bajó del escritorio y se acomodó la ropa, no quería salir y dar una mala impresión afuera. Con la que debió haberle regalado Inuyasha, era más que suficiente para Rin.

—Con su permiso —y sin darle oportunidad de nada a su jefe, salió de la oficina.

* * *

Rin por fin se encontraba en soledad en su recamara, con aquella carpeta que le había entregado Koga.

Pero aun así no podía concentrarse, cuando salió del trabajo y su jefe cumplió con lo dicho —de llevarla a casa—, ninguno dijo nada de lo que aconteció en el despacho. Incluso cuando la ayudo a salir del auto, procuro evitar cualquier tipo contacto innecesario, algo que Rin, le agradeció infinitamente. Aun así, su tortura no quedo ahí, ya que cuando entro al departamento, fue rápidamente abordada por Ayame, que entre quejas y lloriqueos, termino por decirle de su «relación» con Sesshomaru. Que al final ilumino a la pelirroja, que solo le dijo: que era cuestión de tiempo para que los dos cedieran.

Ahora un poco más tranquila, dejando de lado lo ocurrido en su trabajo y las constantes preguntas de su amiga, ya podía concentrarse en los documentos que Koga le pidió encarecidamente que no leyera. Pero con lo terca que es, lo haría, después de todo, había pedido esa información por algo, así que haría que valiera la pena lo recaudado por su abogado y amigo.

Suspiro tratando de calmar sus nervios, a pesar de tener la boca seca y sus manos trémulas. Pero se negaba a sentir miedo por lo que aquellos papeles podrían contener. Y sin meditarlo, abrió la carpeta e inició su lectura.

* * *

 **Berlín, Alemania.**

Inutaisho estaba impaciente, no entendía cuál era la urgencia de tan distinguida dama para verlo, cuando solo quería disfrutar de sus vacaciones con su esposa.

—No has cambiado nada, Inutaisho.

El hombre se levantó con gracia de su asiento y encaro a la mujer de larga melena platinada sujetada en una coleta, y de intensos ojos dorados, tan fríos como los de su hijo.

—Puedo decir lo mismo —cogió la mano de la mujer, depositando un sutil beso—, sigues igual de hermosa, Irasue.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte —comento sarcástica.

—No espero tal cosa —le sonrió—. Aunque si me gustaría saber, cual es la urgencia por la cual me has citado.

—De que más puede ser, sino del ingrato y desconsiderado hijo que tenemos—suspiro afligida, aunque para Inutaisho era más una acción exagerada—. Ese niño sigue siendo el dolor de mi corazón y de mi cabeza.

Inutaisho no dijo nada por las dramáticas palabras de su exesposa, solo se limitó ayudarla a tomar asiento, para hacer lo propio y poder iniciar la charla, cual fuera lo que Sesshomaru haya hecho, aunque le sorprendía. Su hijo mayor jamás le dio algún problema de ninguna índole, más que su propia actitud arrogante y prepotente, de ahí, siempre fue un chico tranquilo. Siendo ya un adulto, no consideraba que este pudiera darles algún problema.

—¿Qué ocurre con Sesshomaru? —Prefirió entrar de lleno, no quería perder tiempo con Irasue, teniendo a Izayoi esperándolo en el hotel.

—¿Por qué no me comentaste que nuestro hijo ya tiene pareja?

—¿Pareja? —Musito dudoso—. Sesshomaru no tiene compromiso, hasta donde yo sé.

—¿Entonces, cómo me explicas esto?

Irasue saco de su bolso una revista que trataba sobre los empresarios más importantes del mundo. Y ahí se encontró con una foto de Sesshomaru junto con Rin, en la fiesta que había realizado Kohima, con motivos altruistas.

—¿La conoces? —Cuestiono sin mucho interés, mientras miraba sus uñas teñidas de rojo.

—Sí —sonrió por unos segundos—. Es Rin Honjo, mi secretaria.

Y eso había sido suficiente para ganar el interés de la _Dama de Acero_ , sin duda no esperaba que la acompañante de su hijo, fuera una trabajadora de la empresa.

—No juegues conmigo, Inutaisho —le hablo molesta, aunque su apacible expresión seguía intacta.

—No estoy jugando, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, y más al tener aquellos orbes dorados sobre de él. Cómo si eso fuera suficiente para cambiar sus palabras, pero no lograría nada. Aunque tenía que admitir que se encontraba sorprendido, pero a la vez era una noticia grata. Por algún motivo, creía que Rin era la mujer indicada para Sesshomaru.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que es bastante bonita —volvió a su acostumbrada serenidad—. Le heredaste tu gusto por las mujeres…dulces —no dijo muy segura—. Al menos, no es otra tipita como esa tal Kagura.

—No estoy diciendo el que sean algo —le informo—. Quizás solo lo acompaño y ya.

—Qué poco conoces a tu hijo, querido —comento con simplicidad.

—¿Y tú sí, Irasue?

Pero ahí se encontró con el rostro de la superioridad, con aquella altivez que no solo veía en su exmujer, sino también en Sesshomaru. Al final de cuentas, su hijo había obtenido un poco de todo de sus padres.

—Soy su madre —le recordó—. Y aunque tú y todo el mundo me tache de mala madre —sollozo—. Fui yo quien lo crío y conoce los gustos y las cosas que odia Sesshomaru. Y puedo asegurarte, que entre mi hijo y esa secretaria pasa algo más, que una simple relación laboral.

Inutaisho volvió a coger la revista y vio las fotos en donde aparecían ellos dos. Quería ver lo que Irasue aseguraba ver, para sentirse tan segura que Sesshomaru mantenía una relación con Rin. En eso abrió los ojos, los detalles eran simples, pero bastante obvios viniendo de su hijo. Sesshomaru no era un hombre que demostrara atenciones, ni tocara a su acompañante ni por error, solo lo que la etiqueta dictaba. Pero en las imágenes no había nada de eso. En cada foto vio cómo sujetaba a Rin de la cintura, como le dedicaba miradas difíciles de descifrar y la manera en que se mostraba orgullos al tener a la acompañante que tenía a su lado. Sesshomaru no era un hombre de costumbres orientales, pero aun así, demostraba la frialdad que la mayoría de los japoneses poseen. Pero esta vez, lo veía más como un occidental, mostrando lo afortunado que es al tener a esa mujer a su lado.

—Ya veo que te diste cuenta —hablo mientras sacaba un espejo y checaba su maquillaje—. No me sorprendería que anuncie más que una relación.

—¿Matrimonio? —Comento no muy seguro.

—Por supuesto —asintió con fastidio—. Y esta vez, no habrá marcha atrás.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

—Ya te lo dije, soy su madre y lo sé todo —una sonrisa autosuficiente se dibujó en los labios rojizos se la mujer—. Supongo que algún día debía caer, como todo Takashima.

—¿Insinúas que está enamorado? —Pregunto incrédulo.

El albino podía aceptar que su hijo sentía atracción por Rin, peor el que estuviera enamorado, le parecía difícil. A pesar de desear que Sesshomaru, empezara a sentir amor por alguien más que a sí mismo.

—No puedo asegurarte que lo esté —suspiro aburrida—, pero si puedo afirmar, que poco le falta.

Volvió su atención en la revista, viendo la foto más nítida de ellos dos. ¿Sesshomaru enamorado de Rin? Podría ser que la teoría de Irasue, fuera más que eso. Pero aún le costaba creerlo, aunque quería que fuera factible. Desde que conoció a Rin, sintió la necesidad de que ella formara parte de su familia, y por alguna extraña razón comenzó a relacionarla con su hijo, a pesar de estos no se conocían en aquel entonces. Creyó que solo era la simple necesidad de ver a Sesshomaru sentar cabeza, con una mujer amable y autosuficiente como Rin.

—¿Y dime, tu enamorada empedernida ya encontró la perla?

Inutaisho salió de sus divagaciones, al escuchar tan mordaz pregunta. Detestaba que dijera que Midoriko sentía algo por él.

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —Le miro extrañado.

—Simple curiosidad —lo miro.

—No eres precisamente una mujer curiosa, Irasue —le recordó—. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

—Nada, pero… —sonrió—…quizás lo sepamos pronto.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hay una diferencia entre las personas que buscan —lo señalo a él y después a ella—, y las personas que encuentran. —Guardo silenció por unos segundos, para después llenarse la boca de orgullo—. Sesshomaru nos superara antes de lo que te imaginas, ya que él es una persona que no se limita a solo buscar, sino a encontrar lo que desea.

»Debiste darle el poderío de la empresa cuando pudiste —hablo con burla—. Pero solo provocaste que la bestia se revelara.

Inutaisho no aparto la mirada de la fiera e inmutable dama. Lo que le dijo le preocupo, era suficiente para saber que Sesshomaru estaba ondeando en lugares que no le correspondían. Pero por desgracia su exesposa tenía razón, su hijo siempre conseguía lo que se propone. El dilema era, si sería capaz de soportar la carga de sus logros.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Antes que nada, una disculpa por no haber publicado nada durante casi toda la semana, yo se que dije que solo moriría el Lunes, pero la muerte se extendió más de lo debido. Y más porque mi mente estuvo bastante bloqueada toda esta semana, y no pude avanzar mucho. Escribe más de diez veces este capítulo, pero nada me convencía, así que lo borraba y empezaba desde cero. Sin duda fue bastante tortuoso el no tener algo tan claro, hasta que llegue a este borrador final.

Espero sea de su agrado, y aun que es más como una salto de escena en escena, algo que hago, sí, pero no abuso de tal manera, pero fue así como más me complació el escrito. Ojala no les moleste a ustedes.

También tengo que agradecer por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, en donde sus comentarios me encantaron, fueron sin duda muy agradables y divertidos por la manera en que tomaron el que no hubiera sepso* entre nuestros protagonistas. Eso me agrado bastante, aparte sus señales de apoyo para que no muriera, pero vamos, creo que eso ni yo misma lo pude controlar.

Aun así, muchas gracias, la verdad espero que esto siga gustándoles y que sigan la historia como hasta ahora. Muchos abrazos y besos a los que siguen el fic desde sus inicios y a los que apenas la descubrieron, realmente me hace feliz saber que esta llegando esto a mucho más personas, y de diferentes países. Eso es un gran logro e incentivo para mi.

Pero bueno, ya me alargue con esto, así que los dejos, y ahora sí, sin falta nos leemos el lunes, que ya empece con el siguiente capítulo, que les prometo, compensara la falta de continuidad en este.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	18. Verdades a medias

Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es realizada para el entretenimiento de ustedes y el mío.

* * *

 **Verdades a medias**

Rin se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda de abarrotes, la cual lucia vieja y gastada, se notaba que no habían hecho arreglos a dicha propiedad durante largos años. Bajo su mirada al pequeño trozo de papel que tenía en su mano, donde estaba puntada una dirección. Sin duda ese era el lugar.

Suspiro y agarro con fuerza la correa de su bolso, tratando de darse las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar cualquier cosas que fuera a descubrir. Había llegado hasta ahí y no podía echarse hacia atrás.

Abrió la puerta y una campanilla se hizo escuchar al instante, levanto la vista y se encontró con dicho artefacto, el cual tenía unos hilos rojos con pequeñas cuentas. Era un objeto muy al estilo del _Feng Shui_ , o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba. Negó con su cabeza, no debía darle importancia a nimiedades, tenía el tiempo contado y tenía que saber la verdad tras esos terrenos, antes de volver al trabajo y saber que haría con ellos.

—Buen día, señorita.

Rin volteo a ver a una mujer que seguro pasaba de los setenta años de edad, era mucho más baja que ella, y más por su espalda encorvada. Sus cabellos estaban teñidos de gris y estaba sujetado en un pequeño chongo. Le recordó mucho a Kaede, la esposa del difunto Sakata.

—Buen día —le saludo con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios—. Disculpe la molestia, pero estoy buscando a Yuu Matsumoto, ¿él se encuentra aquí?

—¿Quién lo busca? —Pregunto la mujer cordialmente.

—Rin Honjo, soy la hija de un viejo amigo del señor Matsumoto.

—¡Oh! —Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron un poco más—. Espere unos minutos, iré avisarle que lo busca.

—Muchas gracias —hizo una corta reverencia a la mujer.

La mujer mayor asintió, para volver por el camino del cual salió. Rin la observo hasta que la perdió de vista. Sin tener más que hacer que esperar, se encamino entre las estanterías del lugar, en donde se encontró con infinidad de objetos. Desde una gran variedad de bonsái, hasta flores de cerezo y lotos. Era una tienda de artículos decorativos y de recuerdos para los extranjeros, que sin duda gustaban de comprar todo ese tipo de cosas tan japonesas. Continúo su recorrido, en donde se encontró con amuletos de la buena suerte. Ella no era fan de esas cosas, pero no pudo evitar el ver la pequeña esfera violeta que colgaba de una tablilla con oraciones de la buena fortuna.

—¿Realmente es usted la pequeña Rin?

Rin giro rápidamente para encontrarse con el hombre alto y robusto, de cabellos cortos de color azabache y de piel apiñonada. Su rostro mostraba madurez, con aquellas pequeñas arrugas que se cimentaban en los rabillos de sus estrechos ojos oscuros. Había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que vio, al mejor amigo de su padre.

—Supongo que sí —rió—, aunque de edad ya no sea tan pequeña.

—Dios, no puedo creerlo —se acercó a ella, regalándole una sonrisa cansada—. Vaya, tus padres estarían orgullosos de ver lo hermosa que se ha puesto, mi estimada Rin.

—Oh… —bajo la mirada avergonzada, no entendía como podían avergonzarle ese tipo de cumplidos—. Muchas gracias, me alegra escuchar eso.

—No de las gracias —la grave risa del hombre, le llamo la atención—. ¿Pero dígame, en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Bueno, realmente desconozco si usted esté al tanto de esto —sus manos no dejaban de moverse—. Pero es el único amigo que conocí de mi padre, y es por eso que recurro a usted.

—Mejor hablemos en un lugar más privado, ¿le parece Rin?

Rin simplemente asintió, prefería que fuera así. No es que alguien le tomara interés a lo que pudiera escuchar en dicho lugar, pero se sentiría mucho mejor en un lugar donde solo estuviera el hombre y ella.

—Tía, ¿puede hacerse cargo? —Le pregunto Yuu a la mujer mayor.

—Por supuesto hijo —asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa que estaba plasmada en su rostro—. Tú ocúpate en atender bien a la jovencita.

—Gracias —cogió la frágil mano de la mujer mayor de manera cálida, para después mirar a Rin—. Sígame por aquí.

La pelinegra dio otra reverencia a la mujer, dándole su gratitud por haberla ayudado. Siguió los pasos de Yuu, que la dirigió a lo que parecía ser la bodega de la tienda. Ahí pudo ver cajas y artículos acomodados en estanterías más grandes que las que estaban en el área de la tienda. Sin duda eran demasiadas artesanías y todas muy delicadas.

—Por favor, tome asiento —le ofreció una silla negra, que estaba frente a una pequeña mesa completamente vacía—. Y disculpe el desorden, mi estimada Rin. Pero no suele venir mucha gente de visita en este lugar.

—No se preocupe, entiendo perfectamente —se sentó y espero a que el hombre hiciera lo mismo—. Espero no ser inoportuna.

—Para nada, al contrario —le regalo otra sonrisa—. Para mí es un placer volver a saber de la hija de Kondo.

Rin se sintió aliviada en escuchar eso, no quería ser ninguna molestia para nadie, y menos para ese hombre, que vio por última vez, días antes de la tragedia.

—¿Y dígame, que es lo que desea preguntarme? —Curioso el hombre.

—¿Me gustaría saber, si es verdad que mi padre trabajo para Onigumo Ootori?

Vio como las facciones frescas del hombre, se tensaron al escuchar el nombre que menciono. Algo que no sabía si tomarlo para bien o para mal. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, al final buscaba la verdad.

—¿Qué sabe del señor Ootori? —Cuestiono con seriedad.

—Solo sé, que es el padre de Naraku Ootori —fue sincera—, uno de los inversionistas más importantes dentro de la empresa para la cual trabajo.

—Ya veo —suspiro cansado—. Que vueltas da la vida…

—¿Eso quiere decir, que mi padre si trabajo para ese hombre?

—Sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Lo desconozco —los ojos oscuros se centraron en Rin—. Cuando conocía a su padre, él ya tenía un par de años trabajando para Ootori.

—Ya veo —torció la boca—. ¿Usted también trabajo para el señor Onigumo?

—No, yo era empleado de Matsuda Hara. Supongo que sabe a quién me refiero, ¿no es así?

—Sí, conozco a la hija del señor Matsuda.

—Oh, así que ya conoce a la amable Midoriko Hara —la tensión paso, para volver a sonreír contento—. Ella es una buena mujer.

—Lo sé —no pudo evitar el sentirse triste al recordarla—. Y qué bueno que la menciona, ya que mis dudas conciernen en ambas familias.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

—Mi padre me dejo como herencia dos propiedades, la cuales resultaron ser de los Ootori, y para gracia de todo, los dueños originales eran los Hara —comento con ironía—. Lo que me gustaría saber, ¿cómo es que le cedieron dichas tierras a mi papá?

Vio como el hombre empezó a frotar sus manos entre sí, marcado el nerviosismo que ella le había provocado al pedirle tal información, y eso no le agradaba en absoluto. Con el simple hecho de su padre fuera empleado de aquel hombre, le daba un mal presentimiento. Ahora ver la actitud que adopto Yuu, simplemente las cosas empeoraban.

—¿Señor Matsumoto? —Lo llamo, al verlo perdido en un punto incierto—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Yo…sí —rió forzadamente—. Discúlpeme, es que han pasado tantos años desde entonces —pareció recobrar valentía—. ¿Cuál fue su pregunta?

—¿Sí usted conoce los motivos, por los cuales Ootori le cedió las tierras a mi padre?

—Oh —dejo escapar un pesado suspiro—. Bueno, verá…

—Espere —lo interrumpió—. Ya que usted trabajo para los Hara, me gustaría saber de esas tierras, desde que fueron de esa familia.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —bajo la mirada—. Tengo la sensación, de querer conocer un poco más de esas tierras y lo representaron para esa familia. De esa manera podría darle más valor e importancia. —Rió menguadamente—. Tengo una decisión que tomar, y me gustaría tener lo necesario para evaluar bien lo que haré después.

—¿Esta segura?

—Por supuesto —volvió a tomar valor y sonrió gentilmente al hombre—. Claro, si no tienen ningún inconveniente.

—Supongo que no —sonrió—. Después de todo, tengo años de no trabajar para los Hara.

—Gracias —se removió un poco, tomando mejor postura en la silla—. Lo escucho.

—Bien —el hombre respiro profundo, para segundos después exhalar el aire contenido, y así proseguir—. Cuando yo empecé a trabajar para los Hara, esas tierras estaban en proceso de ser fincadas. Según lo que había escuchado, se levantaría una mansión y un salón de arte, que serían el regalo para los veintiún años de la señorita Hitomiko Hara, la hija mayor de del señor Matsuda.

Rin no pudo evitar el sentirse sorprendida, ella no tenía idea de que la señora Midoriko tenía una hermana mayor.

—El rol que yo desempeñe con la familia, era ser miembro de seguridad de la casa, sobre todo para las hijas del señor Matsuda. De las cuales me hice muy rápido de su amistad —sonrió—. Tanto la señorita Hitomiko como Midoriko, eran dos niñas encantadoras, por lo cual, mi trabajo fue más agradable de lo que pensé.

»En ese entonces, la señorita Hitomiko tenía diecinueve años, mientras que Midoriko tenía doce. Ambas niñas eran la adoración del señor Matsuda, sobre todo la joven Hitomiko, que se destacó por ser muy habilidosa en el mundo de los negocios y ser muy intuitiva e inteligente. Sin duda, era la perfecta sucesora del señor Hara. Todo pintaba muy bien para esa familia, que si bien, habían carecido de un heredero varón, ellas demostraron ser lo suficientemente buenas para seguir con el legado familiar.

»Pero cuando el tiempo paso y los veintiún años de la joven Hitomiko se hicieron presentes, las cosas cambiaron mucho —el hombre bajo la mirada, siendo ensombrecidas por sus cortas pestañas—. Las fincas se terminaron a tiempo, y la señorita las ocupo rápidamente. Al momento en que se fue a vivir a la mansión, como una forma de independizarse de su padre, o al menos eso creyó ella. Pero fue ahí cuando la mayor de las niñas, comenzó a descubrir que su padre no era el hombre honorable y bueno que todo el mundo creía. Aun así, eso no sería lo peor…

Matsumoto guardo silenció y se levantó de su asiento, los ojos marrones le siguieron, queriendo encontrar porque detuvo su relato repentinamente.

—Iré por algo que debo mostrarle —le sonrió—. Espere un momento…

—Sí…

Rin vio como Yuu cruzo la puerta por donde habían entrado, para así quedar sola. Estaba muy ansiosa de saber que había pasado con Hitomiko, de la cual, apenas sabía de su existencia. Ya que la señora Midoriko, ni siquiera se la nombro por equivocación, aquella vez en el centro comercial. Apretó sus manos entre sí, comenzaba a dudar sobre su comportamiento. Después de todo, no tenía por qué inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás. Pero su curiosidad era tan grande que no podía evitarlo, quería saber más, aunque fuera de manera superficial.

La puerta se abrió y tan rápido como pudo, viro hacia esa dirección, viendo al hombre que sacaba algo de una vieja cartera negra. Lo siguió con la mirada, expectante a cualquier cosa que fuera a decir a continuación.

—Ella era Hitomiko Hara —le ofreció una fotografía.

La acepto con la curiosidad latiéndole en las venas, en verdad que nunca había prestado tanto interés en la vida de alguien, como ahora lo sentía por la hermana mayor de Midoriko. Centro su mirada en la foto, para encontrarse con una hermosa mujer de cabellos sueltos color ébano, con unos ojos marrones llenos de luz y calidez; con una amplia y dulce sonrisa. A su lado, se encontraba un joven hombre de cabellos negros ondulados, sujetados en una coleta; su tez era apiñonada, poseía unos enormes ojos marrones claro, tupidos de pestañas largas y negras, y esa sonrisa tan encantadora, que reflejaba ser dulce y coqueta. Eso fue lo que más le llamo la atención de Rin.

—¿Y él quién es? —Pregunto sin dudarlo.

—Elías Duarte, era colombiano.

Rin se dio cuenta que el hombre no era japonés, pero no pensó que fuera de un país tan lejano al suyo.

—Es decir que era muy allegado a señorita Hitomiko, ¿verdad?

Se encontró aquella aflicción apoderándose del rostro del hombre, algo que le hizo estremecerse. Y más al darse cuenta, que Matsumoto se refería a ellos en tiempo pasado.

—La señorita Hitomiko era fanática del arte en general, por lo tanto, no era extraño que se le viera en exposiciones de pinturas y esculturas de cualquier tipo, ya sea conservadores o vanguardistas —los ojos oscuros estaban perdidos en el piso, pero su voz era bastante clara—. En una exposición de fotografías conceptuales, ella se topó con un joven aspirante a la fotografía, ese chico era Elías. Ambos parecieron congeniar bastante bien, tanto que siguieron recorriendo la exposición juntos.

»Después de ahí, ellos empezaron a verse para seguir charlando sobre el mundo de la fotografía, algo que parecía hacer muy feliz a la señorita Hitomiko. Había caído rendida ante los encantos de aquel extranjero —una perceptible sonrisa se hizo presente—. No era de extrañarse, después de todo poseía la frescura, la sinceridad, la vivacidad y la alegría que nosotros los japoneses no acostumbramos mostrar. Era un tipo carismático y atento, se había ganado el corazón de la joven, y viceversa. Él mostro amarla tanto, que era casi imposible de creer.

—Eso suena bastante bien —comento por pura inercia, le ponía feliz saber eso.

—Sí, sin duda así lo fue mientras duro… —expreso con tristeza—. Lástima que aquel hombre, no compartía aquel pensamiento.

—¿Se refiere a Matsuda Hara?

—Así es —los intensos ojos negros se posaron en ella—. El señor Matsuda a pesar de que se sentía orgulloso de que su relevo fuera mujer, aún tenía pensamientos retrogradas a pesar en el tiempo en el que vivíamos.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso?

—El señor Matsuda era enemigo de la cruce de razas, lo consideraba una aberración.

—¿Era racista? —No estaba segura si era la palabra adecuada.

—Podría decirse…

—Es decir… —se mordió el labio con fuerza.

No puedo evitar el recordar lo que le dijo Midoriko, cuando le contó las razones por las cuales no podía tener una relación con Inutaisho. La mujer le menciono que su padre odiaba al señor Takashima, y la idea de que ese odio fuera solamente porque su exjefe nació en un matrimonio de japonés-alemán, se volvía la principal y más fuerte razón del odio irracional de aquel hombre.

—Sí, cuando el señor Matsuda se enteró que su amada hija tenía una relación con un extranjero, todo se volvió un caos —apretó con fuerza sus manos en puños—. Matsuda le prohibió a su hija el volver a ver a Elías. Pero Hitomiko era una mujer que sabía sus derechos y no se dejaba amedrentar por su padre. Poco caso le hizo, apelando el que ella era dueña de su propia vida y que nadie podía obligarle a nada.

»Las discusiones entre ambos se hicieron algo cotidiano, ya no había paz en esa familia. Y aquella imagen que el hombre mantenía ante sus hijas se fue desmoronando a pedazos —hizo una pausa, pasando sus toscas manos sobre su rostro, como si eso pudiera tranquilizarlo—. Hitomiko termino descubriendo la verdadera cara de su padre, una ruin y despiadada. Ese hombre tenía contactos con lo peor de los delincuentes del país, y que muchas de las ganancias más fructíferas, las había ganado ilegalmente.

»Pero todo exploto finalmente, cuando Hitomiko salió embarazada de Elías —hizo otra pausa, una bastante prolongada. Pero aun así, Rin no pudo retirar su mirada del hombre—. Elías trato de hablar con Matsuda, pero termino siendo golpeado por los matones que había contratado el hombre. Ante esto, Hitomiko tomó la decisión de irse a Colombia junto con Elías, para empezar una vida allá, pero eso jamás paso.

»Elías desapareció sin dejar rastro de su paradero, algo que Hara uso a su conveniencia, diciéndole a su hija, que ese hombre solo la había utilizado y usado como su burla. Ante el estado anímico en el cual se encontraba la señorita Hitomiko, cedió y termino encerrada en la mansión que le había regalado su padre, y ahí vivió todo su embarazo.

—¿Elías si la abandono? —No pudo evitar el cuestionarlo.

—No —sus ojos se cristalizaron—. Antes de que Hitomiko diera a luz, nos enteramos que los padres de Elías reportaron su desaparición. Él jamás volvió a Colombia, jamás salió de Japón. —Su voz empezó a quebrarse—. Sin querer yo me entere, que Matsuda Hara mando a desaparecerlo definitivamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se cubrió la boca tratando de capturar el sollozo que se liberó de su garganta. Las ganas de llorar le llegaron de golpe—. ¿Se atrevió a hacer eso?

—Ese hombre era capaz de eso y mucho más —frunció el ceño—. Fue un maldito bastardo.

—Hitomiko se… —no pudo terminar de hablar, de solo ver la foto que tenía entre sus manos, se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí se enteró —le informo, seguro de que eso era lo que ella quería saber—. Porque yo fui quien se lo conté.

»Pero poco podía hacer, estando encerrada y vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día, ella era por completo una prisionera —un ronco suspiro se escapó de la boca del hombre—. Nadie podía hacer nada por ella, ni siquiera la joven Midoriko. Que aparte de ser aún muy pequeña, su padre la tenía totalmente controlada.

»El día llego, Hitomiko entro en labor y su padre contrato a un doctor junto con su personal para que la atendieran en la mansión —recobro un poco la compostura—. Todo ese día la lluvia no paro ni un solo segundo, continuo así hasta la noche. El parto había sido largo y extenuante. Según los sirvientes de la casa, el parto se había vuelto más complicado de lo que se esperaba. Todos creíamos que no lo lograría.

»Al día siguiente, solo pudimos escuchar los gritos de desesperación de Hitomiko, reclamándole a su padre por su hijo —volvió a posar su oscura mirada en ella—. Pero el hombre con toda la crueldad del mundo, le dijo que el bebé había nacido muerto. Y sin más, le dejo ahí a su hija, que gritaba de dolor.

»Hitomiko simplemente rondaba la casa, sin ningún tipo de motivación, era como si le hubiera robado el alma. Todos los que estábamos en la casa tratamos de alentarla, de animarla, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Hasta que ya no pudo más, ella sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera su padre terminaría por superarla, por bloquear sus salidas y esperanzas. Fue así que tomó una fatal decisión, pero la que la liberaba de ese monstruo…

Rin no fue ni siquiera capaz de alentar al hombre a continuar, lo que ya había escuchado ya había sido demasiado cruel para ella. No podía creer que alguien pudiera hacerle tanto daño a su propia sangre, a su propia hija.

—Yo entraba de noche ese día, pero lo que me encontré fue lo que menos me esperaba. Los sirvientes y los guardias de la tarde, estaban presenciando lo que mis ojos no querían creer. La casa estaba en llamas, y dentro de ella, estaba Hitomiko —la fortaleza se quebró y unas lágrimas recorrieron el rostro masculino—. Ella había provocado el incendio… Esa linda chica que vez en esa foto, había decidido suicidarse de la manera más atroz posible. Nadie pudo hacer nada por salvarla, se había encerrado en el sótano de la mansión, en donde se originó el fuego.

»Nadie supo del incendio, y los medios de comunicación solo dijeron que la primogénita de Matsuda Hara había muerto, tras haber perdido batalla contra el cáncer —rio con amargura—. Nadie pudo desmentir tal farsa, porque si lo hacíamos, podíamos declararnos como muertos.

»Dos meses después, me entere que Matsuda había traspasado dichas tierras a Onigumo Ootori. Pero este jamás hizo nada para remodelar o darle algún tipo de uso a dichas propiedades, hasta que cinco años después, se las cedió a su padre —volvió a bajar la mirada—. Desconozco los verdaderos motivos, pero al menos lo que me dijo Kondo. Es que fue un regalo que Ootori le otorgo, pos sus años de servicio. Ya que Kondo había tomado la decisión de renunciar y buscar un trabajo más accesible, que le diera más tiempo para pasar con ustedes y…bueno, lo demás ya lo conoces.

Rin vio por una vez más la fotografía de Hitomiko y Elías. Ella no sabía que pensar de todo lo que acaba de oír, simplemente le superaba el que un padre pudiera hacerle tanto daño a su propia hija. Y que esas tierras que ahora estaban en su poder, fueron la última morada de esa mujer.

—¿Sabe si las tierras tienen algo de valor en su interior?

—¿Algo de valor? —El hombre se mostró asombrado por su pregunta.

—El hijo mayor de Onigumo, quiere de vuelta esas tierras —le informo tratando de calmar el estupor, que le había provocado el escuchar esa historia—. Dichas propiedades, no son nada a comparación de las tierras que ese hombre posee. Es por eso que creo que debe tener algo para que las quiera de vuelta.

—Lo desconozco, nunca me fije en las cosas de valor de la señorita Hitomiko —suspiro.

—Es muy triste lo que le ocurrió —musito más para sí que para Yuu—. Y tenerlo presente, me hace sentir la necesidad de proteger ese lugar, pero…temo que esto también puedo traerme problemas.

—Rin…

—¿Qué me recomienda hacer? —Le entrego la foto al hombre—. ¿Deshacerme de ellas o quedármelas?

—Consérvelas —le sonrió, pero sin aceptar la imagen—. Alguna vez esas tierras fueron prosperas con su antigua dueña —le afirmo—. Y considero que usted puede lograr lo mismo. No deje que ningunas manos sucias toque el último lugar en donde permaneció Hitomiko Hara.

—Fue el lecho de su muerte —comento con amargura.

—Pero en sus inicios fue lo más preciado para ella —le hizo saber—. El lugar en donde nació su hijo. Solo depende que usted tome lo bueno, para cosechar futuras alegrías.

»Por algo recayeron en usted, y creo que es mejor que así se mantenga —rió avergonzado—. Bueno, es una sugerencia que le doy.

Rin miro la foto una vez más, era obvio que el hombre se la había obsequiado por la manera en que la coloco en sus manos. Quizás era un presente que le hacía ver, que valía la pena conservar el lugar en donde vivió Hitomiko Hara.

—Muchas gracias por contarme todo esto —le agradeció con melancolía—. Aunque al final poco supe de mi padre y Ootori.

—Tome este consejo que le voy a dar, Rin —le miro con infinita ternura—. A veces, lo mejor es dejar el pasado en donde pertenece y mirar hacia el frente, que es lo que importa. Usted tiene una maravillosa vida por delante y, es lo único que debe importarle. Viva por su familia y viva para usted.

—Supongo que tiene razón —sonrió—. Muchas gracias, me alegra el poder verlo de nuevo.

—Para mí es un placer atender a la pequeña hija, que Kondo amaba más que a su propia vida.

Rin no pudo evitar el sonrojarse y sentir como las lágrimas fluyeron por fin, de solo escuchar aquellas palabras. Su padre siempre la trato como a una princesa y, no dudaba en presumirla como la mejor hija del mundo. La joven no se podía quejar, había tenido al padre más maravilloso que pudo desear. Y aunque le duro poco, le regalo los mejores momentos de su infancia.

* * *

—¿Señor, podemos hablar?

Sesshomaru abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Rin, quien estaba parada en la entrada de la oficina. La observo y se encontró con aquellos ojos marrones hinchados y rojizos —había llorado—, pero aun así, se mostraba bastante apacible, algo no muy común en tan hiperactiva mujer.

Pasó de la secretaria para ver la hora en el monitor de la computadora, y apenas eran las tres, aún faltaba para que terminara las horas de comida para los empleados. Pero ahí estaba ella, esperando su afirmación.

—¿Qué quieres, Honjo?

La menuda mujer camino hasta llegar a uno de los asiento y tomar el lugar, respirando profundo, haciendo que su pecho se alzara más de lo normal.

—Usted me dijo que me daría cualquier cosa que yo deseara, con tal de que aceptara el desposarme con usted, ¿verdad? —Le hablo con seriedad.

La actitud de la mujer lo tenía expectante, más por abordar sobre ese tema. Pero aun así permaneció tranquilo, esperando cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle su futura esposa.

—¿Ya tienes algo en mente? —Se limitó a preguntar.

—Sí —afirmo, robando un poco de aire por su boca, para después dejarlo escapar—. Quiero que sea mi curador* provisional.

No pudo evitar el asombrarse por la petición que la secretaria le escupió con tanta seguridad. Si bien, por fuera no lo demostró, por dentro estaba bastante sorprendido.

—¿Quieres que maneje tus bienes materiales? —Pregunto para cerciorarse de lo que había escuchado.

—Sí —respondió al instante—. Supongo que usted conoce de las propiedades que tengo en mi poder. Y presiento que eso es lo que busca Naraku de mí, ¿o me equivoco?

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, se limitó a ver a la pequeña mujer. Hablaba con tanta fluidez y se mostraba tan segura al pronunciar cada palabra, que sin duda era como tener a otra Rin totalmente diferente.

—Estuve pensando las opciones que tenía, y creó que la más indicada es que usted proteja mis intereses. Al menos, hasta que Naraku no represente un peligro para mí.

—Prácticamente sería tu escudo de protección.

—Así es —le dio una fría sonrisa—. Si voy a ser su esposa, al menos espero que me proteja como tal, y qué mejor de esa manera. Simplemente preservo mis intereses.

Rin no dejaba de sorprenderlo, había llegado a una solución que ni siquiera a él, se le cruzo por la cabeza. A pesar de que Sesshomaru tenía bastante conocimientos en asuntos legales. ¿Cuántas más le faltaban por descubrir de Rin Honjo?

—Está bien —acepto—. Habla con Koga, y que arregle lo de la carta poder. Mientras más rápido, mejor para ambos.

Y por fin la mujer se dignó a sonreírle con sinceridad, algo que le hizo sentirse menos tenso ante tal actitud tan insípida, que le estaba mostrando desde que entro en la oficina.

—Muchas gracias —se levantó del asiento—. Hablare con Koga ahora mismo.

La secretaria avanzo hacia la entrada del despacho, con un paso pausado y eso le molestaba. Ya estaba tan acostumbrado a la hiperactiva secretaria, que verla actuar de esa manera lo sacaba de quicio.

—Rin.

—¿Sí? —Ella volteo a verlo ante su llamado.

—¿Por qué lloraste?

—¡Ah! —Rin llevo sus dedos a sus parpados por inercia—. Soy una mujer sentimental, hay cosas que suelen llegarme y provocar que llore —una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro—. Las tragedias de la vida, a veces supera a las películas de dramáticas.

—Hmm…

—Gracias por preocuparse —le volvió a sonreír—. Con su permiso —sin más que decir, salió de la oficina.

¿Gracias por preocuparse? Simplemente fue una pregunta, no es que estuviera preocupado por que hubiera llorado. Chisto molesto, esa mujer suponía cosas que no eran. Pero tenía que admitir, que no solo era buena para fantasear, sino que en verdad era bastante astuta y precavida. Sin olvidar que había descubierto que le gusta jugar con su depredador. El simple hecho de que lo pusiera a él, como el protector de sus bienes materiales, era una cruel y divertida jugada que le aplicaría a Naraku. Cuando este se atreviera a pedir una cita a la mujer para hablar de negocios, se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida, al ver que tendría que hablar con Sesshomaru, quien jamás dejaría, que esas tierras caigan en las manos de ese tipo tan despreciable.

* * *

La ciudad paso ante sus ojos con calma, a pesar de ir en aquel vehículo tan potente, del cual era dueño Sesshomaru. Lo miro de soslayo por unos segundos, y recordó que este poseía información suya. Rin pudo haberle pedido a él, las averiguaciones que tenía de los terrenos, así evitando el tener que ir a buscar aquel viejo amigo de su padre. Pero si lo hacía, no solo terminaría leyendo lo referente a las fincas, sino todo lo que lo envolvía a ella, tanto de su pasado y su presente, y aun no se sentía lista para algo así. Aparte, si lo veía por un lado bueno, conocía la vida de Hitomiko Hara. Que a pesar de ser triste, era algo que no podría saber por medio de su jefe, ¿o quizás sí?

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, no solo por la negación ante sus interrogantes, sino por lo mucho que le ardían. Llorar y estar pegada al monitor del computador no era nada bueno, sin olvidar que su cabeza le dolía. Esta semana se había puesto más estresante de lo normal, y todo gracias a los rumores que se esparcieron de la relación que pudiera existir entre ella y Sesshomaru. Que al final, solo era cuestión de tiempo de que la bomba explotara y estas insinuaciones se volvieran un acoso, literalmente.

—Rin.

—Eh… —abrió sus ojos con pesadez, para encontrarse con el albino que tenía la mano sobre su hombro—… ¿Sí?

—Llegamos —le aviso.

Rin viro rápidamente hacia el edificio que estaba frente a ellos, esa era su morada. Se había quedado dormida y ni cuenta se dio de ello. No esperaba que ese día se tornara tan pesado, para provocar el que durmiera.

—Lo siento —se sonrojo—. Yo no me…

—No importa —dijo con voz serena.

Sin más que decir, Sesshomaru salió del coche para ayudarla a salir del auto. Estando ambos fuera, dieron camino hacia el interior del edificio. Aquellos momentos en que solo la dejaba a la entrada principal del lugar, habían pasado. Ahora su jefe la dejaba en la puerta del departamento. Un gesto que le pareció raro, pero agradable, era como tomarse más en serio el «noviazgo» que tenían.

Al llegar frente a la puerta 509, los dos se detuvieron. Rin comenzó a buscar las llaves del departamento, mientras él esperaba a que las encontrara. Sesshomaru no le había dicho nada más desde la plática que tuvieron en la oficina. No estaba enojado, incluso percibió que a su jefe le había agradado la idea que le planteo y acepto gustoso. No es que fuera una propuesta fuera a turbar al hombre, al contrario, sin duda, eso alentaba mucho más a Sesshomaru. El mostrarse superior ante Naraku, cual fuera el tipo de circunstancia siempre le venía bien. Más ahora que fungiría como un escudo protector, que no presentaba mayor problema para su futuro esposo.

—Ya las encontré —anunció con voz apagada.

Sesshomaru volteo a verla, seguía teniendo aquella actitud lerda, que no sabía si tomarlo como un indicio de que comenzaba a enfermarse, o que debía darle importancia al serio comportamiento de la secretaria.

Rin abrió la puerta, para después volver a quedar frente a él, lo cual anunciaba que ya era hora de partir.

—Muchas gracias por traerme —le agradeció como en las noches pasadas.

—Vendré por ti a las ocho y media —le hizo saber—. Así que aprovecha el tiempo para descansar.

Y ahí estaban esos ojos marrones, mirándolo curiosos y sorprendidos por las palabras que acaba de decir, y no entendía por qué. No era la primera vez que hacia un comentario de ese tipo, pero parecía ser que eso seguía provocando asombro en la pequeña mujer.

—Gracias —pronuncio con sutileza.

La vio un poco más, deteniéndose en las líneas que dibujaban armoniosamente el rostro femenino, los ojos estaban tenuemente cerrados, las mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa y esa sonrisa volvía a ser cándida y dulce.

No sabía que estaba pasando, pero entro en un trance al cual no pudo negarse. Su mano se alzó hasta llegar a la sonrojada mejilla izquierda, la cual acaricio con delicadeza, ganándose así de nuevo la intensa mirada de esos ojos, que ahora parecían como el chocolate derretido. Rin no le dijo nada, simplemente lo miraba expectante a que dijera algo, pero no tenía nada que decirle, el solo sentir la suavidad de esa piel y lo cálida que era, fue suficiente para mantenerlo callado.

Se acercó lentamente al rostro de la mujer, para que su olfato fuera inundado de aquel aroma dulce que lograba calmarlo, y sentir el calor que lo abrigaba al momento de aproximaba a ella. ¿Cómo podía esa mujer provocarle tantas emociones tan diferentes? ¿Y por qué le gustaba sentirlas?

Rompió el espacio que los separaba y le beso, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente a las otras ocasiones. Fue un beso sencillo, que no cargaba nada de lujuria ni ansiedad. Pudo sentir el momento en que esas pequeñas manos se apoyaron en su pecho, para mantener el equilibrio. Instintivamente la rodeo en un abrazo gentil, para ser el soporte que necesitaba Rin.

Uno…dos…tres…Sesshomaru no tenía ni idea cuantos minutos había pasado desde que iniciaron a besarse, pero eran tan lentos y suaves, que no provocaban el que sus pulmones exigiera un poco más de aire, sino todo lo contrario. Sus respiraciones fueron tranquilas, en ningún momento se agitaron, ni perdieron el control. Pero la tenue risa de Rin, fue lo que impidió que aquella gama de caricias siguieran. Sesshomaru la vio, sin apartarse, aun la tenía entre sus brazos y su nariz chocaba con al de ella. La contemplo aquella infantil apariencia, que le quedaba a la medida a la joven mujer.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sin dejar de sonreír—, pero es que me dio cosquillas.

Fue ahí cuando reacciono, no entendía que había pasado y porque la había besado de tal manera. Ni siquiera recordaba el haber besado a alguien como lo acababa de hacer con Rin.

Se apartó de ella, dejando que la mujer volviera apoyar sus pies sobre el suelo bajo sus pies. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era largarse de ahí. Su cabeza empezaba palpitarle con fuerza, tantas cosas le llegaron de golpe, que no encontraba la manera de controlarlas.

—¿Sesshomaru? —Lo pronuncio dudosa.

Volvió a poner toda su atención en la secretaria, no pudo evitar el mostrar ese dejo de asombro al escucharla llamarlo por su nombre a secas.

—Es tan raro nombrarlo solo por su nombre —rió—. Supongo que será cuestión de acostumbrarme.

—Rin.

—¿Sí? —Lo miró directamente.

—Te quiero lista a las ocho y media —y sin más que decir, se volteó y dio camino hacia las escaleras.

Pero al momento de pisar el primer escalón, sintió como lo sujetaron de la manga de su saco. Viro ligeramente para ver a la secretaria, que ahora estaba a la par de su estatura, por encontrarse él, un peldaño más abajo. Lo que continuo, no era lo que se esperaba. Rin le cogió del rostro con sus pequeñas manos, se acercó a él y le planto un beso, el cual fue simple, solo un mero contacto, pero había sido suficiente para ver el enrojecido rostro de la secretaria.

—Hasta mañana, Sesshomaru —se despidió al momento que se separó él.

Rin giro sobre sus talones rápidamente y salió casi corriendo entre risas hacia el departamento, en donde solo escucho cuando la puerta se cerró.

Sesshomaru no quiso pensar más en lo ocurrido, y retomo el camino que le llevaba a su auto. Deseaba llegar al penthouse y beber algún licor fuerte para poder borrar las sensaciones que la mujer le había despertado tan abruptamente.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las doce de la noche, pero aun así, no podía conciliar el sueño, a pesar que ese había sido el mandato de Sesshomaru. Rio de solo pensar que este creía que quizás estaba enferma o cansada. Que aunque la última opción era la más acertada, no era algo por lo cual preocuparse. Solo había sido un día de emociones encontradas.

Llevo sus dedos a sus labios y los toco, podía sentir la sensación de aquellos pausados y cálidos besos que le regalo el albino. Había sido un contraste abismal entre los besos que le había dado anteriormente y este último, que había sido muy dulce. Algo que le seguía sorprendiendo, ya que nunca imagino que Sesshomaru pudiera besar de tal manera. ¿Pero que podía esperar? Con cada paso que avanzaban descubría cosas nuevas en él. Sin duda su jefe-novio era un hombre complejo y misterioso.

También lo que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño, era aquella historia que le conto Yuu Matsumoto. El trágico desenlace que vivió Hitomiko Hara, lo sintió como si fuera su propio dolor. Imaginar que un padre pudiera llegar a esos extremos, por un pensamiento tan arcaico como ese, le hacía erizar la piel. Pero lo peor de todo para Rin, es que temía que su padre hubiera sido un hombre sin escrúpulos y frío ante el sufrimiento ajeno. Ya que si fue un hombre de confianza de Onigumo —hombre tan cruel como Matsuda Hara—, le hacía pensar, que tal vez su padre accedió a todo tipo de trabajo que ese tipo pudo pedirle.

Negó tan rápido como pudo, no podía creer que su padre pudiera hacer algo así. Él siempre fue muy gentil y atento a los sentimientos de los demás. Jamás fue agresivo con ellos, al contrario, siempre besaba a su madre cuando llegaba a casa, jugaba con sus hermanos y a ella la consentía como a nadie. Un hombre así no podría ser malo, ¿verdad?

Suspiro y se acostó sobre su lado izquierdo, así encontrándose con el buro donde no solo se encontraba su celular, sino también la fotografía que le dio Yuu. Prendió la pequeña lámpara y cogió la foto, miro de nuevo aquel par de enamorados. Ella una elegante japonesa y él un carismático latino.

—Lucían bien juntos —murmuro—. Me hubiera gustado conocerlos, seguro serían igual de amables que la señora Midoriko…

* * *

Al momento en que llego al departamento, se dispuso a seguir con su proyecto, el cual había dejado abandonado por todas las cosas que se habían interpuesto en su camino. Y ahora que tenía algunas cosas bajo su control, prefirió centrarse en el trabajo que le daría la presidencia y calmaría la turbación de sus pensamientos, y olvidar lo que había pasado con la secretaria. A pesar de eso, no era suficiente…

Su celular empezó a timbrar, y esta vez lo contesto sin meditarlo. Quien fuera, esperaba que pudiera entretenerlo al menos un momento.

— _Que milagro que contestas a la primera._

—¿Qué quieres, padre? —Ignoro el comentario.

— _Quiero que me saques de una duda, que tu madre sembró en mí._

—¿Estas en Berlín? —Cuestiono molesto.

— _Sí, pero eso no es lo que importa —le corto tajantemente—. ¿Qué relación tienes con Rin?_

Y se hizo presente el nombre de la persona que quería olvidar aunque fuera una noche. Pero no fue así, y más con la cuestión lanzada por Inutaisho.

—¿Por qué mi madre sabe de Honjo?

— _Los chismes vuelan, hijo…_

La fiesta, fue por eso que Irasue, se enteró de Rin. Se había olvidado por completo que en el evento también asistieron empresarios extranjeros, y por ellos la fiesta se haría saber fuera del país. Y su madre era amante de leer ese tipo de revistas que hablaban de dichos eventos.

—Hmm…

— _Sesshomaru, estoy esperando tu respuesta —insistió._

—¿Importa?

— _Sí._

—Estoy saliendo con ella —se limitó a decir.

Los dos guardaron silencio, pudo escuchar la fuerte respiración de su padre. El hombre estaba meditando, para encontrar la manera de abordarlo, ya lo conocía.

—¿Algo más que quieras saber? —Le pregunto, la paciencia se le había agotado.

— _¿Puedo contemplarla como mi futura hija? —Comento con cierto dejo divertido, algo no muy propio de su padre._

—¿Cuál es la prisa?

— _Hijo, no eres precisamente un hombre joven —le recordó—. Y es un poco raro que tu hermano menor, contraiga matrimonio primero que tú._

—Dime algo, padre —hablo con acidez—. ¿Por qué Rin y no Kagura?

— _¿A qué viene eso, Sesshomaru?_

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

— _No amabas a Kagura —le recordó._

—¿Y qué te hace creer que amo a Rin? —Escupió molesto—. ¿O qué ella este enamorada de mí?

— _No estoy garantizando nada —hablo serio—. Pero me gustaría que así fuera._

—¿Por qué motivo?

— _¿Debe haberlo, Sesshomaru?_

—No sé, ¿por qué no me lo dices, padre?

Sesshomaru sabía que sería difícil que Inutaisho, le diera sus motivos por los cuales veía bien su relación con Rin. Podía asegurar que lo primordial sería, por el cariño que le guardaba a la secretaria, eso lo tenía presente. Pero quería más que eso, buscaba que esa maldita farsa que su padre y Midoriko tenían, desapareciera de una vez por todas. Odiaba que trataran de verla la cara de idiota.

— _Porque creo que ella puede sacar lo mejor de ti._

¿Sacar lo mejor de él? ¿A qué venia eso? Frunció el entrecejo por el comentario tan absurdo de su padre. Pero el enojo se le esfumo al recordar el beso que le dio a Rin, esa misma noche. Ella estaba jugando un papel importante en esta guerra que entablo con Naraku, pero la mujer estaba haciendo algo más que eso, y precisamente con él. Lo peor de todo, es que Sesshomaru desconocía de qué se trataba.

—¿Por qué te casaste con Izayoi?

 _—¿Eh? —Había sacado de la jugada a su padre._

La esposa del _Perro Comandante_ , era una mujer que nació en cuna de oro. Fue hija de uno los ministros más importantes del país —Aoishi Shiroyama—, y que ha sido un legado que esa familia ha practicado desde que este se manejó en Japón. Por lo tanto, su padre termino casándose con una mujer —que al igual que su madre— se movía en la alta sociedad, y que no había carecido de nada.

Con lo que respecta a Inuyasha; Kagome podría decirse que es una mujer tan ordinaria como cualquier otra. Pero ella también había nacido con muchas ventajas, y esas fueron que su padre —que no se dedicó al templo—, se desarrolló en el mundo de la moda, al crear una de las cadenas de modelos más importantes de todo Japón. Fue por eso que Kikyo resalto como modista, por la ayuda que su tío le ofreció. A pesar de que Kagome, lleva una vida modesta, su padre la tenía bien posicionada.

Pero Rin, era todo lo contrario. Sin tomar en cuenta los antecedentes de secundarios, la secretaria provino de una familia meramente modesta, tuvo lo básico, pero jamás lujos. Después de la muerte de su familia, ella vivió casi toda su adolescencia en el orfanato. Al salir de este, mantuvo sus estudios por medios de becas, pero a pesar de eso, tuvo que trabajar para mantener un departamento y comprar los víveres del diario. Rin Honjo, no era Kagome, ni mucho menos Izayoi.

El sería el primer Takashima en contraer matrimonio con una mujer fuera de su estatus social.

—¿Por interés o por puro gusto? —Presiono a su padre.

— _Porque me enamore de ella, Sesshomaru —le respondió—. Jamás me importo su procedencia, sí es lo que tú crees._

—¿Entonces no te deshonra, el que yo pueda contraer matrimonio con una simple secretaria?

— _Sí me dices que te quieres casar con ella mañana mismo. Yo ya estaría tomando un avión de regreso para presenciar su boda —hizo una pausa—. No importaría si te casaras con una mujer rica o con una simple empleada de una cafetería. Con tal que sea sincero, lo demás poco me interesa._

 _»Sesshomaru, nada me haría más feliz, que verte casado con una mujer como Rin —una espontánea risa se hizo presente—. Y al parecer, tu madre opina igual que yo._

—Sandeces…

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **Curador:** En términos legales, es aquel que desempeña la labor de protección de los bienes materiales/económicos de una persona que no esta en sus capacidades, o ha cedido tal derecho a la persona en cuestión. No hay que confundir con un _Tutor._

En el caso de Rin, ella le esta dando este rol de manera temporal a Sesshomaru, hasta que ella se sienta capacitada o en su pleno juicio para hacerse cargo de sus pertenencias. Prácticamente lo usa como su escudo, ante cualquier percance.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les tengo el siguiente capítulo, que espero les guste. Esta vez no batalle, aunque si dure todo el fin de semana para poder terminarlo, detalles, simples detalles...

Quiero agradecerles por su constante apoyo, como siempre, con sus comentarios y al ver que poco a poco las visitas van aumentando. Para mi eso ya es un logro, el cual me impulsa a seguir adelante con esta historia.

Vuelvo a repetir una vez más, a todos los que me mostraron su apoyo y buenas vibras para no morir, muchas gracias. Sin duda fue algo muy lindo de su parte, siempre lo tendré presente. Y ya no se me asusten, ya volveré a publicar seguido, aunque ande toda enferma... ¡Maldita garganta sensible! Pero aquí estaré, tecleando sin parar para ustedes. :3

Bueno, esto es todo por el momento, les deseo un buen inicio de semana, y para los que son de México, feliz puente. Aprovéchenlo para descansar y no andar de vagos, por favor. eue

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	19. Demonio Blanco

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de todo fin de lucro, esta realizada para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Demonio Blanco**

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, enfrentándose a la mujer que se había convertido en esa molesta piedra en el zapato. Midoriko Hara lo había citado para charlar sobre el proceso para atrapar a Naraku, pero eso no era suficiente para engañarlo. Sesshomaru tenía presente que esta plática giraría en torno a Rin. Más ahora que los medios afirmaron su noviazgo con la secretaría, a pesar de que él no había confirmado absolutamente nada.

Pero sin perder más tiempo, llego hasta la mesa en donde la mujer lo esperaba. Era preciso el entrar de una vez en la batalla, y eliminar —por ahora— a Midoriko, ya que tenía otros asuntos a los cuales darle prioridad por momento.

—Midoriko —la nombro, dando señal de un saludo.

—Sesshomaru —la mujer lo imito.

Cogió asiento frente a la mujer, mientras el mesero hablaba, que poca importancia le dio, no tenía apetito y no pretendía que dicha reunión durara más de lo necesario. Así, el molesto hombre fue despachado por Midoriko, quien también se veía determinada en cerrar dicho encuentro de manera abrupta.

—Aléjate de Rin —fue directa—. No es necesario que la hundas más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Sesshomaru la observo con mesura, quería ver si también sus expresiones eran suficientemente cínicas como sus palabras, al decir que es el culpable de que Rin, este metida en todo este lio. Pero era obvio que no podría, esa mujer no sabía mentirse a sí misma.

—Termina esa farsa del noviazgo y haz que renuncie a su puesto —la intensa mirada marrón, le mostro determinación—. Yo me haré cargo de su porvenir, así evito el que te sientas culpable —comento sarcástica.

—¿Eso es todo? —Pregunto lacónico.

—No estoy jugando, Sesshomaru.

—El que me des órdenes y el que creas que te haré caso, te hace ver como un juego —hablo estoicamente—. Pensar el que pueda tomarte en serio, es como si estuvieras tratando con un desconocido —se hizo presente una cruel sonrisa—. Oh, lo olvidaba, tú no me conoces.

De inmediato se percató de la manera en que Midoriko sujeto la servilleta con fuerza, arrugando la fina tela con sus finos dedos largos y blancos. Era obvio que si alguien terminaría explotando del coraje, no sería precisamente él.

—Fue un error el compararme con mi padre, yo no tengo su…compasión y mucho menos su alma caritativa. —Le recordó.

—Eso lo tengo muy presente —dijo entre dientes—. Tú no tienes ni un poco de aprecio hacia nada.

—Y aun así te acercaste a mí —pronuncio aburrido—, pensando que tal vez podría manipularme a tu antojo. Calculaste mal mis límites, de los cuales carezco.

»Estúpidamente pretendías, que al ser el cazador de Naraku, este se centrara solamente en cuidarse las espaldas de mí. Así que fungiría el papel del distractor, para así poder proteger a tu _amada sobrina_. La cual se había vuelto el flanco fácil para Ootori. —La miro fríamente—. Ya que Naraku no solo buscaría a Rin por las propiedades de tu hermana, sino también porque sería la manera en la que él se vengaría de ti, por haber roto la comunidad que Onigumo y tu padre habían mantenido durante años.

»Una jugada muy simple de tu parte —le hizo saber—. Creer que de esa manera mantendría a Naraku alejado de Rin, fue tu mayor error. Y más al ocultarme tus verdaderas intenciones.

—No tenía elección —se sinceró—. Mi mejor recurso eras tú.

—Intuir no es malo, llevarlo a cabo sí —comenzó a mostrar su molestia—. No soy una persona manipulable, y no me arriesgo en absoluto. Jamás juego sin antes conocer el campo de batalla.

»Aunque debo decir, que tal vez tu plan hubiera resultado sino hubieras sido tan…obvia. —Recalco la última palabra—. La manera en que reaccionaste al ver al Rin, fue suficiente para que yo investigara. A parte de que Naraku ya había sembrado la duda en mí.

Se percató de lo tensa que estaba Midoriko, hacerle ver los errores que cometió, sin duda era un golpe demasiado grande para su orgullo. Después de todo, ella le llevaba «ventaja». Lo que ella no espero, que la edad no era una influencia determinante. La dama había vivido años encerrada en un internado, él no. Es así como se difiere de quien ha vivido más en el hostil mundo, en el cual se desenvuelven.

—Bien, tienes razón —volvió a mostrarse calmada—. Ganaste, me superas con creses. Y es por eso que te pido, que la alejes de ti y de todo este lio.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? —La interrogo hastiado—. ¿Ideas ser su nueva jefa? ¿Y después qué pasara Midoriko? ¿La seguirás manteniendo en un engaño? ¿Tan cobarde eres, que no puedes enfrentar a tu propia sangre?

»Repudio a las personas como tú —les escupió con sorna—. Que usan su temor como una justificación.

»¿Por qué no le dijiste que eras su tía, desde que Inutaisho lo descubrió por ti? ¿Por qué preferiste negarle la vida que le corresponde tener?

—Yo…

Pudo escuchar como rechino los dientes entre sí, por la frustración e ira que se estaba acumulando en la mujer. Estaba tan seguro, que las ganas de querer golpearlo, no le faltaban. Pero su propia hipocresía la amarraba como siempre.

»Culparme a mí, es la manera más estúpida de librarte de tus propios faltas. —Modero su tono de voz—. Yo no fui quien la puso en la boca del lobo, ese gran logro —soltó sarcástico—, te pertenece solamente a ti.

»Y ahora yo, me haré cargo de lo que tú no pudiste ser capaz. —la miro fríamente—. Le daré un apellido que la respalde, un matrimonio que la proteja, la vida que ella siempre tuvo que tener, como toda Hara ha obtenido hasta ahora.

—Yo no soy culpable de las atrocidades que cometió mi padre —le echó en cara—. Yo no tengo la culpa de las desgracias que vivió Rin.

—No, pero eres culpable de mantenerla en ese engaño y convertirla en tu mayor debilidad —frunció el ceño—. ¿Mi padre estuvo de acuerdo con esto?

—Eh…

—Déjame adivinar —torció la boca—. Mi padre creyó que lo mejor era que hablaras con la verdad. Pero el muy poco podía hacer, después de todo, ese asunto no le correspondía a él.

»El miedo al rechazo, a la negación y al repudio que pudiera tener tu sobrina hacia ti y toda tu familia, es lo que te mantiene atada de manos —una sonrisa más sincera se hizo presente—. Eso significa lo poco que conoces a Rin.

El silencio se apodero de ambos, él observaba metódicamente, tratando de entender a la mujer, pero simplemente no podía. Era simple, si ella pretendía proteger a su sobrina de Naraku, le hubiera hablado con la verdad desde un principio. Y así, siendo Rin oficialmente reconocida como una Hara, poco podría hacerle Naraku. Pero esos sentimentalismos absurdos siempre tenían que joderlo todo.

—No quiero que la lastimes, no quiero que…

—No te reflejes en Honjo —ordeno—. Tú amor frustrado hacia mi padre, no tiene por qué cargarlo ella.

—Eres un infeliz —la mujer estaba al colapso de soltarse en llanto—. No tienes ni el más mínimo respeto hacia los sentimientos de los demás.

—Sí —afirmo sin acongojarse—. Pero este infeliz insensible, es el que mantendrá a salvo a tu querida sobrina. Así que deberías estar agradecida, de que estoy haciendo el trabajo que tú pudiste realizar —se levantó del asiento—. Eres la culpable de que ahora Rin, este en mis manos.

Se acercó a ella, y simulando un beso de despedida en la mejilla, le susurró al oído:

»Subestimar a Rin, fue mucho peor que haberme subestimado a mí. Solo intenta ahora, lo que no pudiste hacer al principio. Sin duda el rechazo será latente, y la orillaras a ferrarse a mí —le sonrió—. Es tu decisión.

Y sin tener más que hacer ahí, retomo el camino hacia la salida. Eso sería suficiente para aplacar a la mujer. Mantenerla alejada de él y de Rin, era una prioridad. Si no era así, volvería vulnerable a la secretaria, y eso no era lo recomendable. El tiempo se estaba agotando, y cada vez se venía la primera batalla que liberaría contra Naraku. Eso era lo único en lo que debía importarle.

* * *

—Esto va ser intenso —comento Koga, quien aflojo la corbata—. No esperaba que Naraku pidiera una cita tan rápido a Rin.

—La presión lo orillo a hacerlo —le hizo saber.

—Supongo que ese era tu plan, ¿no es así, Sesshomaru? —No le contesto—. Bien, es obvio que así era —suspiro.

Los dos siguieron el camino hacia el despacho de Naraku. Quien repentinamente se había comunicado con Koga, pidiendo una reunión con Rin, para hablar de «negocios». Y ahora estaban ahí, a nada de enfrentar a ese tipo. No había sido suficiente estrés el manejar ese día con Midoriko, sino que también tenía que hacerlo con Naraku.

Se detuvieron al momento en que el chico que los guiaba, se paró abruptamente ante las grandes puestas de caoba. El joven hombre toco la puerta, así ganándose la atención de las personas que estaba en su interior. Que sin duda sería Naraku y su abogado, su propio hermano Byakuya.

—¿Quién?

—Señor, sus invitados ya están aquí.

—Adelante —dijo con tono divertido.

Koga lo miro, que sin duda había notado la sonrisa que se le dibujo. Estaba ansioso de ver la cara que pondría Ootori, de verlo a él y no a Rin.

El sirviente abrió la puerta dándoles el paso hacia el interior del despacho personal del hombre. Koga fue el primero en entrar y sin mucha prisa, siguiéndolo después Sesshomaru.

La sonrisa de Naraku, se desvaneció paulatinamente, al igual que sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo ahí. Había conseguido el desconcierto de su contrincante, y eso ya era un punto muy valioso para él.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho Rin Honjo, no Sesshomaru —le reclamo a Koga.

—Lo sé —sonrió—. Soy un estúpido, cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante —dramatizo—. Es que verás, desde hace dos semana, Sesshomaru es el representante legal de su novia.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se paró violentamente de su asiento, al momento en que golpeo su escritorio con los puños—. ¿Crees que estoy para juegos, Sunakawa?

—Puedo parecer que me burlo, pero no miento —le entrego los documentos a Byakuya—. Tú hermano puede verificarlo.

Sesshomaru vio como el hermano menor de Naraku cogió el folder entregado por Koga. Pero aun así, este no perdía su sonrisa, fue como si la situación en vez de fastidiarle le divertía. Byakuya era un ejemplar de Ootori, bastante extraño.

Byakuya empezó a checar las hojas, con tanta tranquilidad que estaba desesperando al mismísimo Naraku. Mientras a ellos dos, muy poco les importaba, era más bien como un deleite tanto para el abogado, como para el mismo Sesshomaru.

—Es cierto, Sesshomaru funge como el representante de Rin Honjo —comento sin más—. Te la han aplicado, Naraku.

—Esa ra…

—Guárdate tu comentario —lo callo—, es de _mi mujer_ de quien hablas —inquirió irritado—. La próxima vez que te refieras despectivamente hacia ella, te arrancare la lengua, ¿te ha que dado claro?

Koga y Byakuya se quedaron callados, era como si ellos dos no estuvieran presentes, solo él y Naraku. Quien había recuperado su compostura, incluso aquella horrenda sonrisa se le había dibujado de nuevo.

—Vaya, pero si es el príncipe de la huérfana —se bufo—. Parece que el fetichismo por las secretarias no era particularmente mi debilidad.

—Tú lo dijiste, es más que una simple secretaria —le recordó.

—Ya veo que te diste cuenta de ello —volvió a tomar asiento—. Por favor siéntense, al final de cuentas, el tema de esta reunión sigue siendo la misma.

Miro a Koga de soslayo, quien no perdió tiempo en aceptar la proposición de Naraku. Pero poco podría durar en ese lugar, ya que la respuesta que le daría al pelinegro, sería un rotundo no. Aun así cogió asiento.

—Supongo que ya sabes que es lo que busco de tu… mujercita —entro rápidamente en el tema—. Así que iré al grano, le ofrezco el doble de lo que cuestan los terrenos.

—¡Eso es mucho! —Exclamo Koga—. Cuál es la prisa para obtener tierras que no merecen tanta importancia.

—Mis asuntos, no les importa a ustedes.

—A mí sí —hablo serenamente—, después de todo, se trata del patrimonio de Rin. ¿Por qué las evalúas sobre su costo neto?

—Quiero recuperar lo que una vez fue de mi familia —se limitó a decir.

—Es curioso que quieras tener de vuelta algo, que jamás presento mayor interés para tu padre —le hizo saber—. Después de todo, tuvo la osadía de entregarle dichas propiedades al padre de Rin, sin pedirle ni un solo centavo. Que por cierto —hizo hincapié—, fue un hombre muy allegado a Onigumo, ¿no es así?

—Parece que estas al tanto de todo, Sesshomaru.

—Como te dije, protejo los intereses de mi mujer.

Los ojos escarlata retaron a los dorados, como si eso fuera suficiente para saber si podía sacarle más información de lo que ya dijo. Pero no obtendría nada, Sesshomaru no era un idiota, como para ponerlo sobre aviso.

—Por eso mismo deberías aceptar —se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento—. Tendrá más de lo que ya posee.

—El problema es, que ella no desea nada que venga de ti —se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa—. Y realmente, no lo necesita teniéndome a mí.

»Es simple Naraku, yo puedo hacer que esas tierras valgan más del tripe y existan compradores mucho más interesantes que tú.

—¿Invertir en esas tierras? —rió—. Por favor, eso sería una mala jugada por tu parte.

—Hay una diferencia entre tú y yo, Naraku —lo nombro con fastidio—. Tú buscas oro, pero yo soy quien lo crea. Así que tus límites están muy por debajo de los míos.

—Que arrogante te escuchaste, Sesshomaru —escupió con molestia—. Deberías medir tus palabras. Ya que si no mal recuerdo, aun ni siquiera puedes considerarte como el nuevo líder de los Takashima.

—¿Líder? —Cuestiono—. Estás muy equivocado, si piensas que deseo tomar el legado de mi padre —sonrió ampliamente—. La supremacía es algo que muy pocos pueden tener, y es obvio que no la posees, ni siquiera lo conoces.

Naraku tenso su mandíbula, con los ojos entrecerrados y mostrando un aura de ira en su entorno. Estaba claro que había golpeado brutalmente al hombre, que siempre se jactaba de ser superior a su padre. Pero el fincar sobre lo ya construido, lo desmentía. Sí un hijo deseaba destacar sobre su antecesor. La mejor manera era construir tu propio imperio. Y eso es lo que Sesshomaru ha estado realizando desde muy joven.

—Pero basta de tanta palabrería que no sería capaz de entender —fue mordaz—. Olvídate de los terrenos, ya que no están en venta —se alzó de la silla negra—. Y no trates de persuadir a Rin, ya que sigo siendo el que tiene la última palabra y…si te llegas a acercar a ella, te haré que te arrepientas. ¿He sido claro, Ootori?

—Por supuesto, Sesshomaru —sonrió a medias—. ¿Pero cuánto les durara el amor a la plebeya y al príncipe?

Se acercó al escritorio en donde se recargo, para dedicarle su última sonrisa al pelinegro.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y sin más que decir, se retiró del lugar junto con Koga. Había sido suficientemente claro para que ese tipo entendiera que no podrá hacerse de lo que tanto anhela. Ni mucho menos tocar a Rin. Que pasó de ser un simple peón, para convertirse en la _Reina_ en el tablero. _Reina_ que planeaba atarla a él a como diera lugar.

* * *

Había llegado a la oficina, en donde pretendía tomar un respiro, pero parecía ser que la secretaria no lo permitiría. Ya que llegando al despacho lo atiborro de documentos por checar, llamadas que atender y firmas que dar. Pero tenía que agradecerle que no le había abordado sobre lo que paso con Naraku.

—Señor…

—¿Qué ocurre, Honjo? —Pregunto sin verla.

—Lamento que le avise apenas de esto, pero es que…

Levanto la vista y se encontró con aquel rostro ya sonrojado. Era como si lo que haya olvidado hubiera sido el peor crimen que haya cometido en su vida. Suspiro, y le prestó atención. Al menos esperaba que lo entretuviera con lo que fuera que a decirle.

—¿Y bien? —La presiono.

Rin camino lentamente hasta llegar frente al escritorio, para después colocar un paquete, no era ni pequeño ni grande. El cual no era proveniente de Hakudoshi. Se acercó para cogerlo y darse cuenta que el remitente estaba escrito en alemán, y que el nombre de su madre estaba impreso. ¿Ahora que se proponía esa mujer?

—Me dijeron que tenía que dárselo inmediatamente —bajo el rostro avergonzada—. Bueno, esto no fue precisamente un inmediatamente, pero…

—Ya entendí el punto, Honjo. —Poso su mirada en la pelinegra—. ¿Te dijeron algo más?

—Eso y que no lo abriera.

—Hmm… —Eso no era suficiente, pero viniendo de Irasue, nada le sorprendía—. Ya te puedes retirar.

—Señor... —titubeo—. Yo sé que está muy ocupado y que…

—Lo hablaremos después del trabajo —se le adelanto—. Ahora, solo concéntrate en lo que nos falta.

—Sí —asintió con una sonrisa.

Rin rápidamente se encamino hacia la salida, para dejarlo nuevamente solo. Ahora presto toda su atención ante el paquete que Irasue Kaiser le mando. Su madre jamás le había enviado nada de ese estilo, ni siquiera una carta de felicitaciones por su cumpleaños. Pero ahora que esto llegara, le hacía pensar en lo que su madre pudiera estar tramando.

Sin perder más tiempo quito la cobertura, para quedarse con una caja de terciopelo negro. Lo abrió y se encontró primero con un sobre blanco, que cogió y abrió para encontrarse con la fina y estética letra de su madre.

" _Mi querido hijo desagradecido:_

 _Me duele saber lo poca consideración que me tienes, y que no seas capaz de avisarme que ya cuento con nuera nueva. Pero bien, que pudo esperar de ti, que siempre has hecho sufrir a esta pobre mujer que es tu madre, aunque te duela reconocerlo._

 _Pero bien, te mando este presente para que te sea de utilidad. No estoy segura de que tan endiosado estés con la SECRETARIA, pero bueno, al menos es más linda y carismática que esa tal Kagura._

 _Espero no sea demasiado para tu mujercita, pero vamos, es una tradición familiar de que los varones de esta familia deben realizar. Solo dile que lo cuide bien, que aparte ser una reliquia, cuesta mucho más de lo que ella ha podido obtener hasta ahora en su simplona vida._

 _Esperare la invitación de la boda; y más te vale que lo hagas Sesshomaru, si no quieres que te deje mal ante la sociedad por ser tan mal hijo._

 _Te quiere, mamá._

Palabras tan vacías y carentes de sentimiento, solo podía ser de ella. Y no esperaba menos ese reclamo tan característico de tan deplorable actriz. Pero tenía que admitir que era la única que estaba en su sintonía. Para su sorpresa, su madre tenía ese «instinto materno» que toda mujer tiene, aunque ella pareciera carecer también de eso.

Cogió la caja color rojo, que tenía una pequeña cerradura con una piedra, que tenía la _K_ dibujada en cursiva. El la reconoció cuando vivió con su madre. Ella le mostro dicha caja y su contenido, para después explicarle que él era el nuevo dueño de tan valioso anillo, el cual fungiría su rol de unión matrimonial. Pero en tal charla, le hizo hincapié, de que tal joya solo podría darlo una sola vez, y que tenía que ser la mujer indicada. Era por ese motivo, que cuando se comprometió con Kagura, él no fue capaz de darle el anillo, por lo tanto, opto por comprar uno.

¿Pero sería capaz de entregarle este anillo a Rin? Su madre parecía determinada a que así fuera, pero Sesshomaru no sabía si era lo correcto. Aunque ver a la secretaria portar tan hermoso accesorio lo tentaba demasiado. Sin olvidar, que si se lo entregaba no habría más dudas. Tomarían a Rin, como la mujer con la que deseaba compartir definitivamente su vida.

Sin duda Irasue Kaiser, era muy minuciosa y perceptiva. Al final de todo, tenía que estar agradecido con la madre que le toco tener. Ella se lo había dicho cuando cumplió sus quince años y estaba decidido a vivir con su padre en Japón.

— _Haré cualquier cosa, para que tú cumplas todos los objetivos que te propongas. Mi hijo será mejor que nosotros, mejor que sus padres._

Cogió la caja roja, pero no presento interés en abrirla, ya que conocía muy bien lo que contenía. Prefería encontrarse con ese anillo, el día en que se lo entregara a Rin Honjo.

* * *

La noche había llegado muy rápido, el tiempo había pasado en un suspiro y el trabajo no parecía menguar de ninguna manera. No era alguien que se fastidiara de su labor, pero realmente no estaba de humor para seguirlo.

Las dos citas que tuvo en ese día, lo habían dejado malhumorado, el trabajo fue un extra a su estrés y tenía hambre, no había probado bocado alguno durante todo el día. Estaba al límite y de mandar todo al diablo. Pero sus ideas fueron borradas al momento en que vio a la secretaria, que estaba sentada frente a él. La mujer le dijo que le ayudaría con lo que le faltaba de trabajo, algo a lo cual no asintió, pero ella tomo por hecho. En ese aspecto, tenía que estar agradecido con la mujer, sabía cuándo su ayuda era necesaria.

—Honjo.

—¿Sí? —La pelinegra levanto la mirada.

—Deja todo —le ordeno al momento en que el empezó a dejar sus pendientes en el cajón principal del escritorio—. Mañana seguiré con ello.

—Pero…

Sesshomaru le volteo a ver, estaba fastidiado y no pretendía cargar con los «peros» que su singular novia, siempre tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Está bien —musito.

Rin le ayudo a separar las carpetas ya revisadas, de las que estarían mañana esperándolo. Al final de cuentas, no fueron documentos que se necesitaran con urgencia. Terminando los dos se dispusieron a salir de la oficina, para toparse con el personal de limpieza, los cuales no habían ingresado antes por estar ocupando aun la oficina. Espero a que secretaria ordenara sus cosas, para después ingresar al elevador, en donde se despojó de la molesta corbata gris.

—Honjo.

—¿Sí? —los ojos marrones volvieron a posarse sobre de él.

—Hoy no te quedarás en tu departamento —le informo—. Solo iremos a que recojas lo que vayas usar mañana para el trabajo y tus cosas personales.

La secretaria no aparto su mirada de él, estaba turbada por lo que le hizo saber. Y no esperaba menos, era tan típico de ella entrar en esos trances cuando le decía cosas de ese estilo.

—¿Disculpe, qué? —Por fin reacciono.

—Me escuchaste.

—Sí, pero… —guardo silencio—. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tan improvisada invitación a su morada?

—Sabes cocinar —se limitó a decir.

—Déjeme ver si entendí —tocio—. ¿Aparte de ser su secretaria y novia, también voy a ser su cocinera?

—Sí así lo quieres ver —no le dio importancia.

—Debería cobrarle por esto —bufo—. No entiendo en que momento pase a ser una mujer multiusos.

—Me gusta lo que cocinas, ¿eso es suficiente para ti?

El elevador abrió sus puertas y ambos salieron, tomando camino hacia el único coche que se encontraba estacionado en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

—Me halaga escuchar eso, pero aun así no es suficiente para mí —le abrazo el brazo izquierdo, sin interrumpir el camino—. Debo obtener algo por cumplir tanto roles en su vida, sabe.

—¿Qué quieres? —Cuestiono fastidiado.

—¿Me dará lo que yo quiera? —Se posiciono frente al él con entusiasmo, al momento en que llegaron al coche.

—Depende de lo que pidas.

—Supongo que un hombre como usted, es capaz de complacer cualquier exigencia de su pequeña novia —insinúo coquetamente.

Sesshomaru alzo la ceja, esa no era la primera vez que ella cogía esa actitud, pero eran muy pocas las veces que la ha llegado a contemplar. Lo peor de todo, es que no podía negarle algo cuando actuaba así, aunque quisiera.

—¿Qué quieres? —volvió a preguntar.

—Bueno… —ella empezó a jugar con los botones de su saco—. Espero que, si me voy a quedar en su departamento, quiero que se repita lo del otra vez.

—¿Solo eso? —Pregunto sin interés, después de todo eso lo tenía contemplado desde un principio.

—No —lo enfrento y le regalo una sonrisa—. Durante todo el día he traído la tentación de helado y pastel, ¿se podría?

—Te comprare todo lo que quieras —abrió la puerta del coche—. Ahora entra al auto.

—¡Sí, señor! —Pronunció contenta y entro al coche.

Sesshomaru suspiro ante la simplicidad de la mujer. Cualquier otra le habría dicho que si quería comer, que fuera algún restaurante y claro, las llevara. O al menos que les comprara cualquier cosa, menos un pastel y nieve. Pero no, en ese aspecto su queridísima novia era fácil de sobornar.

Después de haber hecho el recorrido necesario, de ir al hogar de la secretaria, para después pasar a comprar lo que le faltaba en su cocina, para prepararle la cena, y por supuesto, el pastel de chocolate y el helado, que ni siquiera presto a tención de que lo compro la secretaria.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, fueron recibidos por Yako, quien cada vez se acostumbraba más a Rin. La cual lo acarició solo por unos momentos, para después dirigirse a la cocina, en donde se dispuso a preparar la comida. Sesshomaru por su lado fue su recamara, para coger ropa limpia e ir a bañarse. Esperaba que el agua fuera suficiente para destensar sus músculos y aclarar un poco sus ideas, aunque tenía claro que hablaría con la mujer sobre lo ocurrido con Naraku.

Al terminar, se dirigió a la cocina donde ya estaba inundado del olor a comida recién hecha. Sesshomaru sabía que se toparía con una cena tradicional japonesa, que si bien, no era alguien que gustara de la gastronomía de ese país, tenía que admitir que Rin, tenía una sazón que le había agradado a su paladar. Así que ahora, sus gustos poco le importaban, simplemente disfrutaría de lo que haya cocinado la mujer y llenar su estómago vació.

—Tome asiento —le pido al momento de verlo—. Estoy por servirle.

Hizo caso, mientras terminaba de secar su cabello, el cual aún seguía bastante húmedo. Pero aun así, no aparto su mirada de Rin, que le daba la espalda muy concentrada en su labor casero. Era como si a la mujer le gustarán todas esas típicas tareas domésticas. Por lo cual estaba seguro, que si le proponía a la mujer el vivir en una casa pequeña y acogedora, ella no se negaría, al contrario, lo encontraría agradable.

—Aquí tiene —arrimo una tablilla con los tazones que contenían diferentes platillos—. Espero le guste —le sonrió.

En eso, vio como la mujer salió de la cocina, para rodear la barra y llegar a él. La vio curioso, desconocía lo que pretendiera hacer.

—¿No piensas cenar?

—Solo comeré el pastel y la nieve —le informo mientras cogía la toalla que descansaba en el respaldo de uno de los bancos—. Aún tiene el cabello muy mojado, ¿puedo?

—Haz lo que quieras.

Pero solo recibió la típica sonrisa de la secretaria, para después entregarse a su labor, mientras el degustaba lo que había preparado para él.

—Anteriormente decía que el cabello de Inuyasha me gustaba —empezó hablar, después de un momento de silenció—. Pero ahora, tengo la certeza de estar enamorada de su cabello, es tan genial.

—¿Quieres que te diga sobre lo que paso con Naraku? —Prefirió ignorar el comentario de su cabello.

—Ah, eso… —la chica suspiro—. La verdad, ya no tengo interés.

—No puedes tomar a la ligera, asuntos tan importantes como ese, Rin.

—Supongo que tiene razón —alzo sus hombros—. Pero confió plenamente en usted, así que no tengo de que preocuparme —le sonrió—. Y por ello le estoy agradecida.

No llegaba a comprender a esa mujer que le sonreía tan amablemente. Acogía a la vida y sus dilemas de una manera tan pausada y despreocupada, que llegaba a consternarlo.

—Aparte es reciproco —retiro un mecho platinado de su rostro—, después de todo, usted también ha mostrado tener confianza ciega en mí.

—Hmm…

Eligio el ignorar esas palabras y terminar de cenar, ahora solo quería irse a dormir. Aunque sabía que sería imposible, ya que Rin aun no comía ese estúpido pastel y aun no se bañaba.

Al terminar, Rin se dispuso a recoger los platos sucios y lavarlos. Él le dijo que así lo dejara, pero la mujer se negó y se dispuso hacer la tarea, para después sacar pequeño pastel y el bote de nieve.

—¿Gusta? —Pregunto alegre.

—No.

—¿Ya lleno? —Ladeo su cabeza curiosa.

—No me gustan las cosas dulces.

—Hmm… —hizo un puchero—. Ya decía que su perfección no podía ser verdad.

¿A que venía eso? ¿Qué no era perfecto por no gustar de la comida empalagosa? No entendía la manera de ver la vida de esa mujer, simplemente lo superaba. La observo atentamente, desde cómo cortaba un trozo al pastel de pastel y aun lado colocaba la nieve, la cual parecía ser de chocolate con trozos de chocolate sólido. De solo verlo, le provoco nauseas, ¿cómo podía comer tanta azúcar?

—Es triste que a alguien como usted no le guste lo dulce —menciono mientras llevaba un bocado de pastel a su boca.

Pero en eso descubrió que si había algo meramente dulce que le había agradado y demasiado. Y lo tenía frente a él. Rin era una mujer que no solo poseía un aroma dulce, sino que también su boca tenía ese sabor. Uno el cual se había vuelvo en uno de sus degustaciones predilectas. La secretaria era el postre más tentativo y dulce que ha tenido frente a él, y por desgracia no podría probarlo hasta que esa maldita noche de bodas se hiciera presente. Gruño molesto de solo pensarlo.

—¿Le ocurre algo? —Le pregunto preocupada.

—Nada —se levantó y se retiró de la cocina.

Camino hasta llegar al baño, en donde se encerró y se vio al espejo. Estaba dándose cuenta del error que cometió. Traer a la mujer que lo incita a tomarla como suya, no era su idea más brillante. Tenía que contenerse, él no podía hacer anda contra los deseos de la fémina que estaba comiendo en la cocina. Quien ahora presentaba un autocontrol que al principio no le mostro. Y mientras a él estaba luchando contra su propia necesidad sexual, lo peor de todo, que lo estaba jodiendo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero al salir del baño y entrar a su recamara, se encontró con su problema, que estaba arreglando sus cosas para entrar a bañarse. Él paso de largo de donde ella se encontraba y fue hacia el otro extremo de la cama, en donde se sentó y cogió un libro que estaba leyendo por las noches.

Pero aun así la vio de soslayo al ver que dio camino hacia la habitación de la bañera. El suspiro, al menos eso le daría un tiempo más de poder calmar sus propias frustraciones. Solo quería descansar y olvidarse de todo.

Hizo aún lado la colcha y se recostó, para poner toda su atención en el libro que tenía en sus manos. Así paso no más de quince minutos, hasta que se hizo presente la secretaria. Sesshomaru no pudo el reprimir el verla, para encontrarse con una niña. Rin traía puesta una pijama rosada. Era una blusa sin mangas, pero que de largo le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, y una pantalonera floja y que le quedaba un poco grande. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino los malditos osos de colores que tenía estampado el conjunto. Y ver como el cabello ébano caía pesadamente por estar húmedo, le daba una apariencia mucho más infantil.

—No diga nada —hablo al sentirse observada por Sesshomaru—. Mi sugerente pijama lo ha dejado boquiabierto —termino de decir entre risas.

—Supongo que sabes qué edad tienes —se animó a comentárselo.

—Lo sé —siguió riendo—, pero prefiero la comodidad, sabe.

—Hmm…

—¿No me diga que le molesta mi linda pijama, Sesshomaru? Dijo al momento de subirse a la cama y quedar sentada frente a él.

—Me da igual —le respondió.

—¿Seguro? —Insistió al quitarle el libro de sus manos y hacer que la viera—. Ya que estoy segura que está acostumbrado a ver a mujeres en sexys babydoll.

—¿Te pondrás uno? —Centro su atención en la pelinegra.

—¿Quiere verme vestida así?

—Supongo que lo usarás en la luna de miel.

—Puede ser —rio.

—Me basta con tu pijama de niña.

—Sabe, eso suena muy perverso viniendo de usted —comento divertida—. Podría denunciarlo por pedofilia.

—Hmm…

Rin soltó una fuerte carcajada por sus propios comentarios, se veía bastante contenta estando ahí con él. Más al no hablar de cosas que no fueran referentes al trabajo o los problemas que parecen perseguirlos por igual.

Era por eso que se sentía confuso, ella era el epicentro de todos sus complicaciones, pero aun así era capaz de trasmitirle tanta paz, que simplemente la paradoja resultaba estúpida.

—Sabe —se estiro para apagar la lámpara de su lado—, tengo muchas curiosidad —prosiguió a apagar la lámpara del lado de Sesshomaru, y dejar el libro sobre el buro— de saber que se siente ser la esposa del _Demonio Blanco_.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al escuchar ese calificativo, pero eso paso a segundo plano al sentir como el pequeño cuerpo se acoplaba a su cuerpo, y como el rostro de la secretaria quedo a milímetros de distancia del suyo.

—Mejor dicho —la suave y pequeña mano acaricio su mejilla. Mientras Sesshomaru no aparto su mirada de la osada mujer—, me gustaría enamorarme de _Demonio Blanco._

¿Enamorarse de él? ¿Y qué ganaba con eso? Era fácil saber que, Sesshomaru podría sacarle mucho más ventaja a la mujer, si esta mostraba amor hacia él. Pero ella terminaría perdiendo mucho más de lo que podría ganar. Aun así, la pelinegra le había despertado un cosquilleo, por conocer a una enamorada Rin.

¿De qué sería capaz de hacer por su amor?

—Y qué el _Demonio Blanco_ también se enamore de mí —le dio un corto y cálido beso, para después soltar una risilla inocente—. Suena a cuento de hadas, lástima que yo no crea en esas cosas.

Rin acomodo su cabeza en su pecho, con toda la intención de dormir de una vez.

—Hasta mañana, Sesshomaru… —bostezo.

—Hasta mañana, Rin…

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Había pensado, que tenía este capítulo bastante avanzado. Por lo tanto le flojee mucho para continuarlo, pensando que solo sería un poco más de tecleo y listo, lo subo en la tarde del domingo. Pero pues no, me resulto que solo tenía una pagina y media escrita, así que tuve que ponerme a escribir todo lo que me faltaba, y hasta apenas lo termine. Dios, eso de confiarse no es bueno, por favor, no lo hagan ustedes. ;-;

Una vez más les agradezco sus comentarios, me gusta mucho leer sus ideas y conjeturas, sin duda me hace mucho pensar. Es genial ver como la gente percibe de diferente manera la historia. Eso es lo bonito de la lectura. Espero esto siga siendo así, y gracias, pero muchas gracias por su apoyo constante.

Antes de cerrar el comentario, me gustaría hacerles una pregunta, ya que la curiosidad me gana. Desde lo que llevamos de historia, ¿cuál es su personaje favorito hasta ahora? ¿Y cuál es el que menos les agrada? Me gustaría que me lo comentaran, aunque se que muchas dirán que Sesshomaru es un...!"#%"$&"# Jajaja pero bueno, nada se pierde con saberlo. XD

Espero sus respuestas y de nuevo, gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! :D**


	20. Las dudas del ángel

Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es para el entretenimiento suyo y el mío.

* * *

 **Las dudas del ángel.**

Rin se aferró más al cuerpo masculino, cuando sintió que este pretendía abandonarla. No tenía idea de que horas eran, pero estaba segura que no era el momento para que la dejaran sola en la cama, quería un poco más del calor que le regalaba Sesshomaru.

—Rin.

—No —musito, aferrándose más al hombre—. Tengo frío.

—Rin —la nombro con tono más grave.

Abrió pesadamente sus parpados para encontrarse con esas hermosas gemas doradas, pero aquel perceptible frucimiento de cejas, el cual marcaba que ya no estaba de humor. Pero como le importo. El otoño había entrado, y con ello las temperaturas descendieron, y siendo ella tan friolenta, el dejar escapar a tal proveedor de calor, no era una opción para la joven mujer.

—¿No puede esperar un poco más?

En eso el arañazo que provino de la puerta, le hizo conocer el motivo por el cual su compañero pretendía abandonarla.

—Debería comprarle arena.

—No es un gato —le recordó—. Sigue durmiendo.

Sesshomaru se libró de sus brazos y se levantó de la cama, dejándola ahí. Abandonada por un perro; suspiro derrotada, eso era un fuerte golpe para su orgullo femenino. Y con una actitud berrinchuda se acostó en el lugar donde estuvo el albino, al sentir que aún poseía el calor y el aroma de su novio, para después taparse por completo con las cobijas. Era muy temprano, sus parpados le pesaban y el frío le tentaba a no dejar la cómoda cama por un rato más. Y sin más que pensar, se dejó caer ante la tentación del sueño.

Siguió así, abrazada por las cobijas y el mullido colchón. Hasta que su propia alarma interna le aviso que ya era hora de levantarse. Destapo perezosamente su rostro para encontrarse aun con la oscuridad, vio hacia la dirección de las cortinas, y estas cubrían en su totalidad el gran ventanal. Pero estaba segura que ya pasaban las seis.

Estiro su cuerpo y dejo escapar un largo bostezo, había dormido bien al final de cuentas. Tenía que admitir que su jefe tenía el don de adormilar a las personas cuando las abraza. Eso era algo bueno, ya que a veces le costaba conciliar el sueño, ahora que lo tenía a él, podría decir que ese ya no sería un problema. Al final, podría sacarle pequeñas ventajas al casarse con el hombre.

Al levantarse, se dirigió pesadamente hacia el baño, en donde buscaba un poco de agua para terminar de despabilar. Entro y prendió las luces, lo que le hizo pestañear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del foco y del mismo lugar, ya que el baño era blanco, casi en su totalidad. Cogió la pequeña bolsa cuadrada de la tercera rejilla de la estantería, para coger de ahí una liga, con la cual sujeto su larga cabellera. Se posiciono frente al lavamanos y abrió ambas llaves, para templar el agua. Y sin más, cogió aguan entre sus manos para empapar su rostro. Al terminar, cogió una de las toallas pequeñas y se secó rápidamente. Se observó ante el espejo, y al no ver nada raro sonrió, pintaba para ser un buen día. Salió del lugar para abrir las cortinas y tender la cama. En eso, poso su atención en el libro que le había quitado ayer a Sesshomaru de las manos. Era bastante grueso y pesado, se fijó en la portada, en donde se encontró con el nombre del autor en mayúsculas y el nombre de la novela.

— _STEPHEN KING, REVIVAL_ —Pronunció con voz modula, para después abrir el libro y darse cuenta que estaba en inglés—. Vaya, no sabía que mi jefe tuviera un especial gusto por ese tipo de libros, y mucho menos que se atreviera a leerlos a una lengua ajena a la japonesa o alemana —se quedó pensativa—. Bueno, no es tan raro. Después de todo lo ha escuchado hablar en inglés y lo habla con tanta naturalidad, que es de admirarse.

Dejo el libro en su lugar, y se retiró de la habitación, con un logro más en su haber. Ya sabía más o menos el tipo de novelas que lee su jefe, aunque, al igual que la música, tampoco esperaba que fuera de ese tipo de gustos.

Al bajar las escaleras para llegar a la sala, se encontró con Sesshomaru, que le estaba quitando la pechera a Yako, que al estar libre, rápidamente fue a demandarle caricias.

—¿Cómo les fue? —Cuestiono mientras se agacho acariciar al ya no tan cachorro Yako.

—¿Te acabas de levantar? —La evadió con otra pregunta.

—Si —respondió—. Preparare el desayuno, ¿está bien? —Cuestiono dudosa, no quería sentirse como una intrusa, al tomarse esas libertades.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras —le respondió—. No tienes porqué pedirme permiso para cada cosa que hagas.

—Oh —sonrió—. Gracias.

—Hmm… —dio camino hacia las escaleras.

Rin podía apostar que iría a darse otra ducha, algo podría ser normal y a la vez raro. Era entendible que se fuera a quitar el sudor del cuerpo. Pero, lo novedoso fue, que Sesshomaru también se bañaba por las noches. Simplemente las costumbres del platinado era extrañas.

Pero sin prestarle más atención al asunto, se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Esperando que también gustara al hombre, al igual que la cena de ayer.

Había preparado algo sencillo, ya que ella también tenía que alistarse para el trabajo. Así que ya teniendo el desayuno listo, se encamino a la recamara para avisarle al albino, y poder hacer lo propio.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con el torso desnudo de Sesshomaru, ella se pegó a la puerta instintivamente, recriminándose su estúpida costumbre de nunca tocar la estúpida puerta.

—Lo siento, yo…este… —el nerviosismo y la vergüenza comenzaron apoderarse de ella—…el desayuno…quería…

 _¡Diablos!_ Se gritó internamente, detestaba que ahora le viniera su actitud puritana a recriminarle por ver el desnudo torso de un hombre, a pesar de no ser la primera ni la última vez que lo haría, pero…

—Deja de tartamudear —le ordeno.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, mientras trataban de mantener su mirada en el suelo, pero era algo imposible, no podía apartar sus ojos de tan espectacular cuerpo.

Sesshomaru por ser un hombre alto, su estética era para ser delgado, pero eso se rompía ligeramente al ver cada uno de los trabajados músculos del cuerpo masculino. No eran para nada exagerados, simplemente trabajados para ajustarse a su complexión. Ahora entendía porque cuando lo tocaba de los brazos o el abdomen, se encontraba con una dura y firme moldura de piedra.

 _¡Se casaría con un adonis!_ No sabía si agradecerlo o sufrir un ataque al corazón por cada vez que lo llegaría a ver así.

—No sé cuál sea el espanto —comentó él, al momento en que se colocaba la camisa guinda—, ya que dudo que sea la primera que ves a un hombre sin camisa.

—Pues…

Era verdad, había visto los espectaculares cuerpos que se cargaban sus amigos, resaltando entre ellos a Koga e Inuyasha, y ni hablar de Kohaku. Pero estos eran más robustos. Sesshomaru, era una mezcla de músculos esculpidos a la medida de su fina estructura.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—¿Eh?

Cuando levanto la mirada, se encontró con Sesshomaru frente a ella, con la camisa puesta, pero no abrochada, así encontrándose más de cerca con tan espectacular vista. Trago saliva y sus piernas temblaron al instante. Como detestaba que ese hombre le alocara las hormonas, como si fuera una chiquilla en plena pubertad.

—Es muy temprano para preguntar esas cosas, ¿no?

—Para esas «cosas» —enfatizó burlón—, no hay horarios, Rin.

—Ah…

Aquella caliente mano la cogió la mejilla, para orillarla a encarar al dueño de aquellos ojos bañados en oro. Su cuerpo se estremeció al tenerlo tan cerca a su rostro, y como su cuerpo fue ligeramente presionado con el de su jefe.

—Podría enseñarte, que en las mañanas suele ser más placentero, que hacerlo por la noche —le susurro sobre sus labios—. Todo depende de ti.

—¿Y el trabajo? —Pregunto en un suspiro.

—El tener el puesto de la presidencia, te da ventajas —siguió hablando con un tono terso, sin perder su masculina tonalidad.

—La comida se va a enfriar —su respiración empezó acelerarse.

Sesshomaru aparto su rostro de ella, para encararla. No se le veía molesto, pero si mostro un dejo de decepción. ¿En verdad él deseaba poseerla?

—Tus escusas son patéticas, Honjo.

Se alejó definitivamente para seguir con la labor suspendida, mientras ella tuvo que aferrarse al pomo de la puerta para no caer de bruces al suelo.

—No corremos prisa —se animó a decir—. ¿O sí?

—Da igual.

Se mordió el labio frustrada, estaba segura que había cometido una gran estupidez al no haber aceptado tan tentativa oferta. Y no sería la única que se lo haría saber, sin duda Ayame le daría un par de golpes en la cabeza, por echar a perder tan magnífica oportunidad.

Negó con su cabeza, tenía que aclarar su alocada mente y olvidar la escena anterior. Ella no corría prisa alguna. Si se iban a casar, el sexo sería algo que degustaría siendo la esposa de Sesshomaru. Así que con calma, fue por sus cosas para irse a cambiar y arreglarse en el baño. No pretendería desvestirse frente al hombre, y ahora sí, romper el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

* * *

Al llegar al trabajo, el hombre se encerró en su despacho para terminar los pendientes que habían dejado la noche anterior, mientras ella se encargaba de la rutina de ese día, hasta que fue interrumpida por Inuyasha.

—Mocosa.

—¡Hola, Inuyasha! —Le saludo contenta—. ¿Cómo estás este día?

—Del asco —fue sincero—. Tuve que desvelarme para terminar este estúpido proyecto.

Rin cogió el folder, que pesaba consideradamente. Sabía de qué se trataba, pero tampoco podía compadecerse de su amigo, después de todo, el albino tomó ese trabajo por su propia voluntad.

—¿Pero no se entregaba hasta mañana? —Pregunto, mientras le echaba un vistazo al trabajo.

—Con Sesshomaru, las cosas son diferentes —escupió molesto.

Volvió a centrar su atención a su amigo, al final de cuentas tenía razón. Ese tipo de trabajos, era mejor que llegaran a las manos de Sesshomaru, antes de que se fuera a presentar a la junta directiva. Pero por primera vez, podría decir que el trabajo que sujetaba con sus manos, era lo mejor que le había realizado Inuyasha. Sin duda se dedicó completamente a ello. Ya que durante más de dos semanas, su amigo cancelo su vida social. Tan rápido como terminaba su labor en el trabajo, se iba directamente a casa para continuar con el proyecto. Sin duda, Inuyasha estaba tratando de asombrar a su hermano mayor.

—Creo que le gustara —dijo muy segura de sus palabras—. Te has haz esforzado mucho con esto.

—¡Keh! —Giro su rostro, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo—. Me da igual, solo espero que no me lo regrese y me ponga a trabajar en ello de nuevo.

—Ya verás que no, hombre pesimista —rió—. ¿Quieres que se lo entregue?

—No, yo se lo doy —lo cogió y se encamino hacia la puertas de la presidencia—. Si escuchas gritos, llama a la policía.

—Lo haré —trato de no seguir riendo.

Vio como Inuyasha respiro profundamente y se adentró a la oficina del _Demonio Blanco._ Y esperaba que el trabajo del menor de los Takashima fuera suficiente, para complacer al hermano mayor.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando vio salir a Inuyasha, que se veía bastante tranquilo. Y no le extrañaba, ya que por muy raro que pareciera, ningún grito se escuchó. Era la primera vez, que los hermanos hablaban civilizadamente. Eso ya era un gran paso para ese par de perros rabiosos.

—¿Y? —Se apartó de su asiento para quedar enfrente de Inuyasha.

—Aun no lo revisa en su totalidad, pero parece que le agrado lo que vio —comento ensimismado.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no? —Inuyasha estaba tan ausente, que la llego a sorprender.

—Solo me dijo, que me preparara para mañana.

Rin miro hacia hacía las puertas, como si su vista fuera lo suficientemente para traspasar la madera y poder ver a Sesshomaru. Parecía ser que el primogénito de Inutaisho empezaba a valorar un poco más el esfuerzo de los demás.

—Yo te puedo ayudar con eso.

—Sí —acepto sin pensarlo—, te lo agradecería mucho.

—Bien —le sonrió al aun perdido Inuyasha.

* * *

Rin caminaba a la par de Sesshomaru, este último la había invitado a comer. Estaban en uno de los restaurantes más cómodos, pero aun así no quitaba lo caro y famoso que era en Tokio. Mientras eran guiados a su mesa, sintió la mirada de los curiosos. Estaba segura, que aún había personas que no podían creer la relación entre ellos dos. Incluso ella un no lo podía concebir, a pesar de aquellos besos que se regalaban, y el ahora compartir la misma cama.

Pero su corazón se detuvo, cuando se encontraron frente a frente con Kagura Ootori, la expareja de Sesshomaru Takashima.

—Querido, pero que sorpresa —hablo la elegante mujer, al momento que se acercaba a Sesshomaru para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Rin bajo la mirada, se sintió incomoda al instante, mientras pensaba internamente el que la tierra la tragara y la desapareciera de tan incómoda escena.

—Kagura —se limitó a decir.

—Oh, ella es tu novia, ¿no es así? —Comentó la mujer abiertamente.

Sus parpados se alzaron para encontrarse con aquellos ojos escarlatas, tan hermosos e intensos. Que le demostraron ser muy diferentes a los de Naraku.

—¿Rin Honjo, no es así? —Cuestiono—. Soy Kagura Ootori, creo que nos hemos visto anteriormente.

—Así es, no es la primera vez que nos vemos. —Le afirmo cordialmente, mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de Sesshomaru.

—Bueno, pero esta es la primera vez que nos presentamos oficialmente —la mujer se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, algo que la dejo congelada—. Es un gusto, conocer a la famosa novia, de este hombre tan…particular.

—Supongo que estas ocupada —interrumpió Sesshomaru—, no queremos quitarte más tiempo.

—Tan gentil como siempre, cariño —comento irónica—. Bueno, me dio gusto verte, ¿puedo llamarte Rin?

—Sí.

—Espero volver a vernos, Rin —le dio una sonrisa teñida de carmín—. Sesshomaru.

Y sin más que decir, la mujer los esquivo para caminar hacia la dirección del tocador para damas. Se mantuvo rígida, aunque el encuentro fue meramente abrupto, no pudo ignorar las miradas de los presentes, y su propia inseguridad que se había apoderado de ella.

—Rin —la llamo el albino, al momento en que coloco la mano sobre su espalda—, camina.

Ella asintió por inercia, más que por gusto, la verdad es que quería irse de ese lugar. Podía aguantar las metiches miradas de los presentes, pero no el haberse enfrentado con la ex de su jefe. Eso no era algo que había contemplado, aunque sabía que algún día tendría que pasar. Lo que más le desconcertó, fue la manera tan amable en que la trato. Tal vez lo de _loca desquiciada_ había sido una exageración por parte de Kagome y Sango.

Al tomar asiento, siguió con su rostro abajo, no sabía ni que decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Y el tener los dorados ojos sobre de ella, no le ayudaban en nada. Aparte, la imagen de Kagura la tenía bien presente. No solo era una famosa modelo, sino también demostró que la belleza y la elegancia era algo con lo que se nace. Sin duda había un abismo gigantesco entre la excéntrica modelo y ella, una simple secretaria.

—Rin —levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un serio Sesshomaru—, ¿qué vas a ordenar?

—Ordene por mí —le pidió suplicante, la verdad no se sentía con ganas de cuestionarlo sobre los platillos que contenía el menú.

Vio cómo su jefe frunció el ceño por la petición, pero al final accedió y ordeno por ella. Era obvio que no provocaría ningún escándalo estando en ese lugar.

Ninguno dijo nada, un incómodo silencio los rodeo. Estaba segura que Sesshomaru esperaba que ella iniciara la charla, pero no se atrevía. Ya que si iniciaba la plática, sería referente a Kagura, y eso lo haría enojar más al demonio, que ya se mostraba irritado.

Y así paso toda la comida, en un completo silenció, sin soltar ni un solo monosílabo, solo dedicándose en momentos miradas, la de él eran frías, y las de ella eran entristecidas. No sabía porque su día tuvo que arruinarse de esa manera.

Al terminar, Sesshomaru pidió la cuenta y pago sin perder tiempo, para después dar paso hacia la salida del lugar, arrastrando con ellos el denso ambiente. Era obvio que su querido jefe estaba guardándose toda su ira, para cuando llegaran a la oficina. Rin ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que le esperaría.

* * *

Fue una gran sorpresa el ver que Sesshomaru, no hablo del tema al momento en que llegaron al trabajo, al contrario, este —aun enojado— entro a la oficina sin decir nada. Dejándola a ella en su escritorio, en donde pudo dejar escapar un fuerte suspiro. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, y sabía con quién lo haría, sin importarle que ya estuviera en horas de trabajo.

Camino hasta quedar frente a Mina, quien le miro extrañada.

—¿Esta el señor Inuyasha, en su oficina?

—Sí.

—Gracias.

Y sin más que decir, se adentró al despacho del albino sin decir agua va. No tenía tiempo para hacer lo que jamás acostumbraba con su mejor amigo.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo al momento en que se dejó caer en la silla.

Inuyasha la miro extrañado, mientras seguía pegado al teléfono. Él asintió, para después colgar la llamada que estuvo atendiendo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto dudoso.

—Quiero que me cuentes como fue la relación de tu hermano con Kagura —lo dijo más como una orden, que como una petición.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso? —Se mostró interesado—. Tenía entendido, que eras de esas personas que menos sepan de las relaciones pasadas, mejor.

—Sesshomaru me invito a comer, y… —suspiro—. ¿Adivina con quien nos encontramos?

—Ah… —musitó—. ¿Te trato mal esa mujer? —Repentinamente mostro su enojo.

—No, al contrario —comenzó a tornar todo más dramático— ¡Ella fue muy amable!

—¿Estás segura que era Kagura? —Parecía incrédulo ante sus palabras.

—Era ella —bajo el rostro.

—Keh, eso no es normal en esa mujer —le hizo saber—. Siempre fue muy salvaje, cuando otra trataba de acercarse a Sesshomaru. Aunque —se rasco la mejilla—, ya han pasado muchos años, y pues ella ya no es nada de él…

—La verdad eso no es lo que me importa —se acercó más al escritorio—. Sino que solo verla me bajo el autoestima de un solo puñetazo.

—¿Es en serio? —Chisto molesto.

—Es que solo ponte a pensar —le pidió—. Tu hermano ha estado rodeado de mujeres espectacularmente bellas, y estuvo comprometido con una de ellas. Kagaru Ootori es una mujer increíblemente hermosa y distinguida —suspiro—. Y ahora veme a mí, una simplona secretaría. ¡Dos mundos diferentes! La verdad no sé si podré ser lo suficientemente buena para Sesshomaru.

—Espera un momento —alzo su mano, en señal de que parara—. El problema no se trata de celos, sino de las apariencias ante la sociedad.

—Sí —fue sincera.

—¿Estas de coña, Rin?

—Estoy hablando muy enserio —dijo desesperada—. No creo poder llenar las expectativas como la novia de Sesshomaru Takashima.

—Esto es lo más estúpido que he escuchado de ti —expreso enojado—. ¿Desde cuándo las apariencias te importan? ¡Por Dios, eres su novia no un artefacto de colección!

Rin se quedó callada al no poder refutar las palabras de Inuyasha, después de todo, era verdad que ella jamás había sido fijada en esas cosas. Pero el encuentro con Kagura, le hizo ver que el contraste era abismal. Cómo Sesshomaru paso de una famosa súper modelo a terminar con una secretaría.

—¿Acaso ese cretino que tengo como hermano, te dijo algo respecto a eso?

—No.

—¿Te hizo sentir poca cosa?

—No —comenzó hacerse bolita en su asiento.

—¡¿Entonces de que mierdas te quejas?! —Grito por fin—. Si el idiota, no le afecta el que seas solo una «secretaria» —enfatizó asqueado—. Menos debe interesarte a ti.

»Si el día de la fiesta el muy cabrón, te estuvo presumiéndote abiertamente ante todos. Y no solo eso, comentó orgulloso de que fueras su asistente. ¡Mierda, él jamás hace eso por nadie! ¿Te das cuenta? —Resoplo fuertemente—. A Sesshomaru se la suda, lo que piensen los demás de él, siempre ha sido así, y así seguirá siendo.

Se quedó callada, se había olvidado por completo lo que había ocurrido en aquella fiesta, y como incluso ella se dio su lugar ante aquellas tipas que murmuraron maliciosamente sobre su persona. Sesshomaru no había mostrado hasta la fecha, ninguna clase de vergüenza o negación hacía ella.

—Y olvídate de lo que fue con esos dos —volvió a centrar su atención en Inuyasha—. Ellos mantuvieron una farsa de noviazgo, durante cuatro años.

—¿Farsa? —Siseo.

—Esos dos jamás se amaron —le hizo saber—. Si dudaron tantos años juntos, fue por sus propios intereses.

¿Era decir que Kagura tampoco amo a su jefe? No entendía nada, Kagome y Sango le aseguraron que esa mujer estaba perdidamente enamorada de Sesshomaru. Pero ahora que Inuyasha le soltaba esto, la confundía más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Cuál era la realidad?

—Ahora —inquirió Inuyasha—, levanta tu trasero y ve a hablar con aquel idiota, que de seguro debe estar escupiendo fuego por la boca.

—Gracias —dijo con un puchero en su rostro—. Lo bueno que eres mi amigo.

Y sin darle tiempo a que el albino le contestara algo, salió de la oficina, no muy entusiasmada. No podía negar que Inuyasha le dio cierta información, pero aun así, su animó seguía arrastrándose por los suelos.

Al llegar a su lugar, miro las puertas del despacho y negó rotundamente, no haría tal acto suicida, esperaría a que llegara la hora de salida. Así que sin más que pensar, se dispuso a realizar el trabajo faltante, esperando que el tiempo pasara lentamente. La verdad no quería enfrentarse al demonio que tenía como novio.

Pero el tiempo parecía estar en su contra, había pasado tan rápido que le hizo rabiar. Parecía ser que su destino era morir ese día y a manos de tan despiadado ser como lo era Sesshomaru.

Vio como sus compañeros se retiraban, para irse a sus respectivas casas a descansar. Mientras ella estaba escribiendo sus últimas palabras, en aquella hoja de papel que tenía entre sus manos.

Al cerciorarse que nadie quedaba en el piso, se dispuso a ir al matadero, era mejor que la tortura acabara y enfrentarse al hombre de una vez por todas. Inhalo y exhalo tres veces seguidas, buscando su paz interior, que de poco le serviría ante el mismísimo demonio.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sesshomaru, que ya estaba apagando el monitor de la computadora. Él la miro al instante, y pudo notar como frunció el entrecejo, seguía molesto.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Expelo lo más serena que podía.

—¿De?

—Sobre lo que paso en el restaurante.

—Hmm…

—¿Sigue molesto? —Dio dos pasos hacia el frente.

—Tienes miedo —aseguro.

—Supongo que tiene razón —mordió su labio.

—Es la primera vez que muestras miedo ante mí —le hizo saber—. Y es por una estupidez.

—Yo…

—¿Así va ser cada vez que te topes con una mujer como Kagura? —Le escupió venenosamente—. ¿Vas a mostrarte como poca cosa, cuando veas que no cumples los estándares de la «mujer ideal», para hombres como yo?

—Hay una diferencia entre las otras mujeres y la señorita Ootori.

—¿Y cuál es esa diferencia?

—Que ella fue su prometida —le recordó—, y eso es algo que no puedo dejar pasar como si nada.

—Lo que paso antes, no debe afectarte en nada.

—No me afecta lo que hubo entre ustedes, sino lo que yo pueda representar para usted —se sincera—. Usted tiene una gran cantidad de opciones, puede desposar a las hijas de grandes empresarios. Pero terminara casándose conmigo.

»Yo desconozco cuales sean los «motivos», por los cuales usted pueda salir ganando de esta «relación». Pero de lo que estoy segura, es de la crítica que obtendrá por casarse conmigo.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Honjo?

—Lo mejor para usted, es que esta mentira no siga —suspiro—. Yo no soy quien deba cumplir el rol de su esposa.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Rin frunció el ceño por la poca seriedad que el hombre le daba a sus palabras. Ella preocupándose por la imagen del sujeto, y este se portaba como un vil cretino.

—Supongo que ya no tienes ninguna otra estúpida escusa que darme —dijo al momento en que empezó avanzar hacia ella—. Te voy a dar las razones, porque tú y no una «heredera».

»Tú conoce la situación con Naraku, aparte, eres a quien él busca —le refresco la memoria con acidez—. Para mi sorpresa, eres la única que ha podido seguirme el ritmo, y no se asombra por estupideces —ella retrocedió al tenerlo cada vez más cerca—. A diferencia de todas esas mujeres nacidas en familias ponderosas, eres una mujer con objetivos y bastante inteligente, tengo que reconocerlo —la halago, pero su mirada seguía siendo fría y como cada vez la tenía más acorralada—. De nada me sirve tener a una mujer como Kagura, que lo único que saben haces es depender del hombre del cual se casa, y tú, no entras en ese tipo de mujeres.

Un escalofrío le recorrió al momento en que topo con las puertas, y al ver a su jefe ya estaba frente a ella, con una distancia realmente corta. Pero aun así, no pudo evitar el enfrentarlo.

—Me lo has dicho, mis motivos tengo para desposarte a ti, y no a otra mujer —la varonil mano la sujeto desde la espalda, haciendo que se pegara a él—. Lo que me ofreces, no lo tiene ninguna otra —Rin dejo escapar un suspiro, al sentir los labios de Sesshomaru sobre su oreja.

—¿A sí? —Su voz trepidó.

—Inutaisho una vez me dijo, que había dos clases de mujeres —le acaricio la espalda—. Las que nacen siendo respetadas por la herencia de su familia —hizo una pausa, y así ella se encontró con la ambarina mirada—, y las que se ganan el respeto con su propio esfuerzo. —Los delgados labios se acercaron a los suyos—. Yo busco a una mujer, no a una muñeca de porcelana.

—Yo…

—Serás mi esposa por las buenas, o por las malas —dijo un poco más serio—. ¿Tú decides?

—Usted no me ama —dijo sin pensar.

—Ni tú me amas a mí —se la devolvió—. Y aun así, encajamos perfectamente.

—¿En verdad no le importa lo que vayan a decir de usted, por desposarme?

—El día en que seas una Takashima, sus bocas serán selladas y bajaran la mirada ante ti —le acaricio la mejilla—. Lo que digan por el momento, no me afecta y por lo tanto, no debe afectarte a ti.

—Está bien —acepto—, confiare en sus palabras.

—Rin.

—¡Ah! —No puedo evitar el gritar, al sentir como la mano del hombre acaricio su trasero suavemente.

—Y déjate de menospreciarte físicamente ante las demás mujeres —se alejó de ella—, posees cosas que ellas solo podrán conseguir con cirugías.

—No era necesario que me tocara —murmuro avergonzada, mientras cubría su trasero con sus manos.

Pero solo obtuvo una atrevida y cínica sonrisa por parte de su jefe. Ella no esperaba un acto de esa magnitud, pero tenía que serse sincera, ahora lo veía con mucha gracia. No es que le hubiera agarrado de manera vulgar, solo paso la mano y ya. A parte, que jamás pensó que él tuviera ese tipo de acciones juguetonas hacía una mujer.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido en la oficina, Sesshomaru la invito a cenar, pero esta vez, dejándola decidir el lugar. Por lo cual, ahora se encontraban en un establecimiento de comida rápida. Si bien, el albino se mostró decepcionado por su decisión, él no se negó a cumplirle el capricho.

Vio a su jefe que estaba sin el saco y la corbata, solo con la camisa guinda, desabrochada de los tres primeros botes y con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. A pesar de eso, el hombre no perdía su porte imponente, e incluso lucia mucho más atractivo así. Y era un hecho, al darse cuenta del grupito de chicas que estaban a unas cuantas mesas de la suya, que no habían apartado la mirada de Sesshomaru, desde que llegaron.

—¿Siempre fue popular entre las mujeres? —Cuestiono, para después darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

—Hmm…

Eso era suficiente para saber que el hombre no pretendía entrar en ese tema, pero siendo Rin, ella no lo dejaría pasar, hasta conseguir una respuesta.

—Le he conocido muchas pretendientes a Inuyasha —se ganó la mirada del albino—. Incluso el señor Takashima, es muy famoso entre las mujeres, entre ellas, chicas de mi edad.

—¿Te gusta mi padre?

—No —rió—, para eso lo tengo a usted, Sesshomaru.

—Hmm…

—Vamos, respóndame —insistió divertida.

—¿Qué ganas con saberlo?

—Saciar mi curiosidad —respondió—. A parte, me gustaría saber si desde joven, fue acosado por la mirada femenina.

—Da igual, ahora estoy contigo.

—¿Qué es esa respuesta? —Frunció ceño—. No le cuesta nada responderme.

Pero Sesshomaru parecía ignorarla, y más ver como centro más su atención en beber la cerveza que en ella.

—Al menos me gustaría saber, si me tengo que proteger una psicópata enamorada, o algo así.

—Vez muchas películas, Rin.

—Eso pasa en la vida real —le informo—. Existe cada loca.

—Mejor dime, ¿tendré que espantarte a tipos molestos?

—Ah —hizo un puchero—. No suelo ser muy popular entre los hombres —respondió sincera—. Siempre ahuyentaba a los chicos que me gustaban.

Sesshomaru alzo la ceja, mostrando incredulidad ante sus palabras.

—No le estoy mintiendo, puede preguntarle a Ayame —suspiro—. Según me dijo Inuyasha, que las chicas como yo no somos atractivas para la mayoría de los hombres.

—¿Las chicas como tú? —Mostró interés.

—Según sus palabras, los hombres le temen a las mujeres independientes y con ideales. —Se atrevió a saber la opinión de Sesshoamru— ¿Es verdad?

—A los japoneses les cuesta cambiar ciertas cosas —se limitó a decir.

—Supongo que usted opina diferente, y más por lo que me dijo en la oficina.

Sesshomaru guardo silenció, mirando hacia un lugar incierto para Rin. Ella tenía que admitir, que le sorprendió al saber que gustaba de las mujeres autosuficientes. Aunque podría tomarse como algo normal, al haber sido criado solo por su madre. Pero cuestionarlo respecto a ese tema tan delicado, quizás no era buena idea, no tendría tanta suerte como las demás veces. Aunque su molesta curiosidad, tenía ganas de saber el tipo de vida que tuvo al lado de aquella temible mujer.

En ese instante cayó en cuenta, que sería la nuera de Irasue Kaiser. Por lo tanto, ellas dos se llegarían a conocer, si esto en verdad avanzaba a la unión matrimonial. Y el miedo la inundo de nuevo, de solo imaginarse que tendría que enfrentarse a tan letal mujer, le hizo tragar en seco.

—¿Sesshomaru?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Cree que le agrade a su madre? —No pudo evitar el preguntarlo.

—¿Importa? —Mostró un poco de desconcierto.

—Por supuesto, se trata de su mamá —se mostró paranoica, algo que el hombre noto rápidamente—. Y cómo tal, ella siempre va querer lo mejor para su hijo, sin importar de lo que se trate.

Pero solo vio el poco interés que le cogió a sus palabras, era como si lo que acababa de decir, no tuviera ningún tipo de valor.

—Olvídate de ella —le ordeno.

—Pero…

—Honjo —le vio fríamente.

—Está bien —bajo la mirada.

A él que le iba a preocupar algo así, después de todo no tendría que lidiar con su familia. Suspiro desanimada, de solo pensarlo le entristecía. Cómo le hubiera gustado que su padre la entregara como dictaba la tradición.

—¿Sesshomaru?

—¿Ahora qué? —No se mostraba con ánimos de seguir contestando sus preguntas.

—¿Podría el señor Takashima, entregarme el día de la boda?

Sesshomaru dejo mostrar su sorpresa por unos segundos, para volver a su estoica apariencia.

—Sí.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Se lo pediré cuando regrese.

Inutaisho, era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre, y la verdad le animaba mucho que fuera él quien la entregara. Con eso, la melancolía que había llegado, se esfumo de solo imaginarse siendo acompañada de tan elegante y respetado hombre.

—¿Tienes más dudas o ya podemos irnos? —Interrogo Sesshomaru.

Rin volvió a ver al hombre, que tenía una cara de aburrición extrema, era obvio que este ya quería irse del lugar. Ella bajo la mirada a sus platos, el albino ya había terminado, pero a ella un le quedaba más de la mitad de la hamburguesa. Sus ojos fueron más grandes que su estómago.

—Iré a que me la envuelvan para llevar —dijo al levantarse—. Y cuidadito, no quiero volver y encontrarlo de rodeado de niñas de preparatoria —hablo lo suficientemente claro, para que el grupo de chicas la escucharan.

Así se acercó al hombre, para plantarle un beso en los labios, por si las crías tuvieran algún tipo de retraso y no entendieran de palabras. Fue suficiente para ganarse aquella ceja arqueada y la mirada ambarina, para después recibir otro beso por parte de Sesshomaru.

Rin tomó la firme decisión de ya no dudar de los pasos que daba. Tomaría de buena manera todo lo que se viniera a continuación, al lado de su futuro esposo.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Sí, lo hice, publique mucho más temprano que el miércoles. Esto cada vez se vuelve un reto para mí. Soy una dramática u.u'

Cómo siempre, espero que este capítulo les guste igual que los anteriores, y que me dejen sus comentarios al respecto de este nuevo capítulo. No pido mucho, ¿o sí? X)

Este, a las que respondieron, me sorprendieron. Creo que Sesshomaru, ya no es tan odiado como al principio y que los nuevos personajes que entraron en escena, han gustado bastante, entre ellas Irasue. Parece que estoy empleando muy bien al personaje, ya que vi que les agrada la particular manera de ser de esta mujer. Al menos yo adoro a la suegra, y me gusta saber que a ustedes o al menos la mayoría, piensan igual que yo. XD

Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, y nos estamos leyendo el lunes. Pasen un bonito fin de semana, cuídense mucho, y espero leerlas de nuevo.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	21. Una dulce sonrisa ante la adversidad

Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y el mío.

* * *

Una dulce sonrisa ante la adversidad

Los gritos de desesperación se agolparon en su cabeza, al igual que las imágenes que pasaban una tras otra con velocidad. Era un caos bañado de negro y rojo, una horrible sensación que le provocaban gritar y vomitar al mismo tiempo.

Se despertó abruptamente, con la respiración acelerada, con el sudor recorriéndole las sienes y sus ojos desorbitados al tratar de acoplarse a la realidad. Su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho, de una manera, que lograba darle la impresión de que rompería su caja torácica en cualquier momento. Llevo su mano a su pecho, como si eso fuera suficiente para calmarlo.

—De nuevo ese pesadilla —musito frustrada.

Rin había pasado largos años sin tener esa clase de pesadillas, pero ahora volvían y parecían más vividos que antes. Y todo era culpa de aquellas cartas anónimas que le llegaron desde hace un par de semanas.

Cogió uno de los celulares para ver la hora que era, y apenas eran las cinco de la mañana, demasiado temprano para que ella estuviera despierta, pero imposible para volver a conciliar el sueño. Se quitó la colcha de encima y se levantó de la cama, para dar camino hacia la cocina. Su garganta estaba más seca que el desierto, y sus nervios estaban latentes. Esperaba que el agua fuera suficiente para apaciguar ambas cosas.

Cruzo por la sala, y se dio cuenta que un sobre blanco estaba tirado en la entrada del departamento. Torció la boca de mala manera, pero aun así fue a recogerlo. Lo vio, y se encontró con lo mismo. La misma letra, el mismo remitente, dirigido hacia ella.

¿Quién diablos le estaba jugando tan pésima broma? Simplemente no entendía porque le enviaban esto y por qué motivo. Aunque por buena fe, no era.

Siguió su camino hacia la cocina, en donde prendió la luz y dejo el sobre en uno de los muebles, para ir a coger un vaso y verter un poco del agua. Al tener el vaso lleno, lo llevo a su boca y empezó a beber el líquido en grandes bocanadas, sin siquiera respirar ni una sola vez. Terminando, volvió a llenar el vaso e hizo la misma acción. Su boca aun parecía estar árida, una sensación bastante desagradable para la joven.

Volvió a centrar su atención en aquella carta, no quería abrirla, pero la curiosidad era más poderosa que su determinación. A veces odiaba que su naturaleza fuera de esa manera. Cualquiera en su sano juicio ya lo hubiera roto o quemado. Pero no, ella parecía ser una maldita masoquista.

Lo agarro rápidamente y saco la hoja que contenía el sobre y se encontró con aquellas cortas líneas, al igual que las otras, pero claro, con diferente contenido.

 _Sus cuerpecitos eran tan frágiles, que sentí como sus huesos cedían ante la presión._

Rin arrugo el entre cejo, sintió un gran vació en la boca del estómago, mientras sus manos arrugaban aquella hoja con ambas manos. Todo había iniciado no más de dos semanas, y ya le estaba jodiendo la existencia. Y con ello, estaba reviviendo lo que tanto trabajo le costó bloquear en su mente. ¿Quién diablos estaba haciéndole esto?

Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió una de las mechas de la estufa y al ver el tintineante fuego hacerse cada vez más claro ante su vista, aventó la hoja junto con el maldito sobre. Quien fuera el que estaba gastándose la bromita, lo estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Al ver el papel consumido en solo cenizas, apago la mecha, se limitó a recoger los rastros de la escena. La verdad es que la pelinegra no quería que Ayame se encontrara con ello, después no sería capaz de parar las cuestiones que le lanzaría, al saber que había quemado en el mechero de la estufa.

Limpio sin mucha prisa, no es que su pelirroja amiga fuera aparecer en esos momentos. Ella no se despertaba tan temprano, iba contra su naturaleza.

Suspiro desganada al terminar, sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablarlo con Ayame o Inuyasha, incluso tenía en mente el comentárselo a Sesshomaru. Pero por algún motivo se negaba a hacerlo, se creía lo suficientemente buena para poder dejar pasar algo como esto, pero lo malo es que habían logrado perturbar su tranquilidad, provocándole esos malos sueños noche tras noche, desde la primera carta que recibió.

Rin negó con frustración, ella no necesitaba de ellos. Simplemente tenía que calmarse e ignorar el contenido de esos sobres. Era simple, era lo mejor y así no molestaría a nadie con sus estúpidos temores de infancia. Simplemente no podrían ganarle, lo había logrado tiempo atrás, y esto no le haría mella de ninguna manera.

Mucho más tranquila y decidida, se fue de la cocina y volvió a su recamara, lo mejor es que empezara arreglarse para ir al trabajo. Quizás tenía suerte y su jefe venía por ella más temprano. De alguna forma, estar al lado del albino lograba calmar sus miedos e inseguridades. Era como si este fuera una inmensa muralla que la protegía de todo aquello que pretendía hacerle daño.

Tal vez y se animaba a pedirle el que la dejara quedarse con él a dormir. La idea simplemente le parecía reconfortante y la mejor que tenía hasta el momento.

* * *

La tuvo en frente, haciéndole saber las novedades del día, como ya era costumbre todas las mañanas cuando llegaban al trabajo. Lo normal, pero había cosas que no cuadraban desde hace días. Se veía más pálida, los ojos marrones se veían más oscuros y todo gracias aquellas ojeras que cada vez eran más visibles, incluso podría jurar que se veía más delgada, esa ropa holgada se veía más grande de lo que ya eran. Pero pareciera ser que su secretaria no notaba esos pequeños cambios en ella o que no pretendía contarle nada, cualquiera cosa de lo que le estuviera pasando.

—¿Señor? —Le llamo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Le pregunto.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ante la estúpida pregunta. Le parecía irónico que fuera la secretaria quien preguntara eso, cuando era ella la que tenía aquella mala pinta sobre de sí.

—No digas tonterías —se limitó a darle esa respuesta—. Ve con Inuyasha y entrégale estos permisos —Le extendió un par de carpetas.

Rin asintió con su típica sonrisa, pero de típica no tenía nada. Lucia menguada a comparación de las demás ocasiones. Pero era obvio que la mujer ni por enterada estaba en la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos.

¿Qué diablos le ocurría? ¿Y por qué no le decía nada? Se suponía que era su pareja, ¿no? Debería decirle cualquier cosa que estuviera pasando, al menos para encontrar con quien desahogarse. Pero no lo hacía, incluso intuía que ni a Inuyasha le ha dicho nada, y eso que esos dos eran uña y mugre.

Esperaba que mandándola con el impertinente de su hermano, esto fuera suficiente para persuadirla y hacerla decir lo que le ocurría. Después de todo, el siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla hablar.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor? —Cuestiono al momento en que pegaba las carpetas en su pecho, como ya era su costumbre.

—Trae café.

—Sí, señor —y sin más que decir, la mujer salió de la oficina.

Al salir del despacho de su jefe, Rin se encontró con el chico que repartía la mensajería.

—¡Buen día, señorita Rin! —Le saludo amable.

—Buen día —dijo sin mucho ánimo, su atención estaba en los sobre que el hombre tenía en sus manos—. ¿Todo es para el señor Sesshomaru? —Se animó a cuestionarlo.

—No, hay cierta correspondencia para usted.

—Oh.

Ella cogió las cartas sin muchas ganas que el hombre le extendió, para rápidamente dejarlas en el primer cajón de su escritorio. Eso podría esperar.

—Muchas gracias, Akira —le regalo una sonrisa a medias—. Que tengas un buen día.

Y sin dejar que el hombre le dijera nada más, dio camino hacia donde se encontraba Mina. No quería ser grosera con el joven hombre, pero por desgracia tomaba el papel de traerle malas noticias, aunque no fuera su culpa.

—¿Está el señor Inuyasha en su oficina? —Cuestiono a su compañera.

—Sí —le informo—. Pasa.

—Gracias.

Ambas se sonrieron, pero era obvio que Mina había notado que ella estaba actuando de manera distinta. Suspiro frustrada, a veces el ser una persona tan activa no le ayudaba en los días en los que no tenía ganas de nada.

Abrió la puerta del despacho de Inuyasha, y se encontró con este checando algunas hojas. Sin duda alguna, había una diferencia abismal de cómo trabajaba para el señor Takashima y el cómo trabaja ahora para Sesshomaru.

—¡Hola, Inuyasha!

—¡Hola moco-sa!

Sintió como los ojos dorados la vieron con detenimiento, de la misma manera en que Sesshomaru lo había hecho hacia unos momentos. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, Rin se había dado cuenta que esos dos tenían más similitudes que diferencias.

—Ya sé que estamos en Octubre, pero no es necesario que empieces la caracterización de zombi —comento, aunque no lo dijo con ninguna tonalidad graciosa.

—No me digas nada —se acercó al escritorio y le entrego las carpetas—. Aquí están los permisos que le solicitaste a tu hermano.

Él los cogió, pero ahora tenía aquella expresión seria. Y eso le decía que una avalancha de preguntas se le vendría encima, y no estaba de humor para contestarlas. La verdad es que tenía miedo a decírselo.

—Rin…

—No tengo tiempo, tengo que llevarle café a Sesshomaru —lo descolo rápidamente.

Y sin darle más tiempo a su amigo, salió de la oficina de vicepresidencia y se dirigió al elevador para ir hacia la cafetería. Ella tenía que ir por dicho café, ya que si no lo preparaban de la manera en que su excéntrico novio le gustaba, simplemente habría problemas, y eso era lo que nos quería en esos momentos. Entro al cubículo metálico y se fue hacia al fondo, tomando de apoyo de la fría pared.

* * *

—¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Sesshomaru levanto la mirada al escuchar la molesta voz de Inuyasha. Como odiaba que entrara al despacho montando todo un drama, el cual no entendía.

—Lárgate —le ordeno.

—No, hasta que me digas que diablos le hiciste —golpeo el escritorio con ambas manos.

El mayor de los hermanos lo observo, notando que este estaba cabreado con él, a pesar de no saber la razón. Aunque intuía que ese «razón» tenía nombre y apellido.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, bestia? —Escupió molesto.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero —se inclinó más hacia adelante, enfrentándolo abiertamente—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Rin?

—Nada.

—¿Piensas que te voy a creer? —Gruño entre dientes.

—Me tiene sin cuidado si me crees o no.

Las miradas ambarinas se desafiaban abiertamente, ninguno de los dos quería ceder ante el otro. Aunque Sesshomaru no prestaba mucha atención a ese detalle. Se dio cuenta que su mujercita, no le dijo nada al idiota de su hermano, y más al ver la manera en que este se alebrestaba ante él. ¿Qué rallos le pasaba a Rin?

—¡NO!

Ambos hermanos escucharon aquel fuerte grito y un revoloteo fuera de la oficina. No tardaron en reconocer que ese grito era de Rin, y rápidamente salieron de la oficina para saber qué había ocurrido. Pero no esperaba encontrarse con esa escena.

La silla estaba tirada, el café estaba derramado en la entrada con la taza hecha añicos, con un montón de hojas tiradas en el suelo y con una Rin arrinconada en la puerta. La gente del piso estaban estáticos viendo lo que ocurría.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la secretaria para encontrarse con una expresión de miedo y horror combinado con aquellas lagrimas que recorrían las frías mejillas sin parar. Se hincó ante ella, para sacarla de cualquier trance al cual hubiera entrado.

—Rin —la llamo suavemente. Pero ella no respondió, estaba echa ovillo entre el mueble de la impresora y la puerta—. Rin —Insistió, ahora cogiéndola delicadamente de la barbilla, orillándola a que lo viera.

Rin lo miro, pero esos ojos marrones estaban tan carentes de vida, que le hizo sentir incómodo. No entendía lo que le ocurría a la pequeña mujer, pero cual fuera la razón y quien lo provoco, le haría sentir pagar por ello.

Pero fue sacado de sus ideas, al sentir como esos menudos brazos lo rodearon del cuello, lo abrazaba como si de eso dependiera su vida. Estaba temblando descontroladamente y el sollozo se hizo presente. Sin pensarlo más, la cogió entre sus brazos y la cargó. Y al levantarse, dio una mirada asesina a todos estúpidos trabajadores que solo buscaban el chisme del día. Al ver que su acción resulto, al momento en que estos regresaron a sus puestos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Centro su atención a Inuyasha, que estaba parado frente al escritorio de Rin, mirando lo que tenía en sus manos. Se veía tan horrorizado como la mujer que se aferraba a él.

—Inuyasha —lo llamo.

Este volteo a verlo, con aquella misma expresión de desconcierto y temor, para después mirar a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, que no dejaba de llorar y aferrarse a él.

—Quédate con ella —musito—, yo me encargo de esto.

Sesshomaru no asintió, pero estaba de acuerdo por primera vez con su hermano. Su prioridad en ese momento era Rin. Ya después sabría qué fue lo que provoco tal turbación a su pequeña mujer.

Entro a la oficina y se encamino hasta su silla en donde deposito a Rin, aunque esta parecía no querer soltarse de él. Pero logró zafar esos delgados y pequeños dedos de su saco, dejándola sentada en su asiento. Se hinco ante ella, para limpiar aquellas lágrimas que parecía que no cederían de ninguna manera.

Quería preguntarle lo que le sucedía, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, temía que eso provocara que el drama se acrecentara, y no buscaba eso. Por primera vez se sentía impotente, al no poder hacer algo. Hacer algo por Rin.

—Rin —pronuncio su nombre con sutileza.

Pero no le contesto nada, seguía tan perdida como su mirada. Debía encontrarse ahora mismo en un trance demasiado fuerte, como para no responderle, a pesar de haberle hablado de manera modula.

Se levantó y cogió el teléfono tomando la línea directa hacia la cafetería, y al escuchar que levantaron el aparato, hablo.

—Cualquier té que sirva para tranquilizar, quiero que lo traigan en menos de cinco minutos —fue duro—. ¿Te quedo claro?

— _Sí, señor._

Y sin más que decir, colgó la llamada para volver a centrar su atención en la pelinegra. Verla de esa manera era tan desesperante. La había visto triste anteriormente, pero eso no se comparaba con lo que tenía ahora en frente, era como si le hubieran robado el alma. Sin duda esto no se quedaría así, pulverizaría aquel que se atrevió agraviar a su mujer.

La tomó en brazos y cargo de nuevo, para sentarla en el escritorio, en donde la tuvo a su nivel. Así limpiándole las lágrimas y acariciándole las mejillas en el proceso. Debía encontrar alguna manera de traerla de nuevo en sí, y hacer que ese rostro recobrara un poco de color. Se acercó al rostro femenino y beso suavemente esos labios que estaban como el mismo hielo, para después abrazarla, a lo cual ella reacciono al instante. Los pequeños dedos se hundieron en su saco, aferrándose con fuerza. Mientras él trataba encontrar calma en el dulce aroma de su compañera, pero no era suficiente, no sentía aquella calidez de la cual ella era dueña, fue como si sus brazos rodearan a la nada.

Permanecieron así, hasta que alguien toco la puerta. Aparto a la mujer con delicadeza, pero sin irse de su lado.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió dando el paso no solo a Inuyasha, si no a uno de los chicos de la cafetería, que traía consigo una pequeña tetera y una taza. Ambos entraron en silenció, el joven hombre no pregunto nada, simplemente se limitó a dejar las cosas sobre el escritorio, para después dar una reverencia y salir. Inuyasha no perdió el tiempo y sirvió el té en la pequeña taza, y se la entrego, para que se la diera a Rin.

—Rin —por fin la mujer lo vio—. Bébelo.

Rin accedió por pura inercia, pero al menos eso ya era algo. Puso su atención en Inuyasha, que le hizo una señal para ir hacia la sala de juntas. Dio dos pasos para ir hacia donde su hermano ya se dirigía, pero fue detenido por la secretaria, que le tenía sujetado de la manga, mientras le daba una mirada suplicante.

—No —susurro con voz temblorosa.

—Estaré en la sala de juntas —ella miro hacia donde estaba Inuyasha—. Termina tu té.

Se zafo del débil agarre de la mujer y camino hasta donde estaba su hermano, donde ambos se adentraron a la amplia sala. Al tener la puerta cerrada y seguros que Rin se quedaría donde la dejaron. Escucho como su hermano dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro, al momento en que le entregaba una carpeta.

La agarro y rápidamente vio su contenido, provocando que su mandíbula se tensara al instante y su entrecejo se frunció con fuerza. ¿Quién fue idiota que se atrevió a tal cosa?

—Supongo que sabes quienes son, ¿no? —Le cuestiono Inuyasha, que tenía una expresión entre enojo y tristeza.

—Sí.

—¿Quién podría ser tan bastardo para mandarle eso? —Gruño entre dientes, mientras veía que este trataba de contener el llanto lleno de rabia.

Sesshomaru tenía una idea de quien había hecho tal agravio, y sin duda se las cobraría y con creses. Se había extralimitado al jugar de esa manera con Rin, y eso no se lo permitiría a él, ni a nadie.

Tomó la hoja de papel arrugada y algo manchada de café. Le había llamado la atención y lo leyó.

 _Tu madre chillaba como una cerda, cada vez que la penetraba. ¿Te acuerdas de sus gritos, pequeña?_

No sabía que era peor, si esa carta, o las fotos de los cadáveres de la familia de Rin. No solo las que se tomaron en la escena del crimen, sino las que habían sacado en la morgue. Lo habían hecho con toda intención de volverle a traer malos recuerdos a la joven mujer. Y lo peor de todo, es que lo habían logrado.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? —Le pregunto Inuyasha molesto, al ver que no le decía nada.

—Tomate el día y llévatela contigo —cerro la carpeta y la aventó en la larga mesa—. Distráela de la manera en que puedas.

—Pero… —dio paso hacia al frente repentinamente—. Ella te quiere a ti, no a mí.

—No puedo hacer nada, si la tengo conmigo —mascullo molesto—. Simplemente haz lo que te digo.

—¡Keh! —Le torció la boca—. Está bien.

Sesshomaru saco de su saco el bolígrafo plateado, y arrancando un pedazo de papel, escribió una clave, entregándosela a su hermano.

—La llevarás a mi departamento —miro fijamente a su hermano—. Y no dejes que nada ni nadie se le acerque.

—No es necesario que me lo digas —guardo el pedazo de papel en su saco—. Más vale que lo encuentres.

Fue lo último que su hermano menor le dijo para regresar a la oficina, en donde les esperaba Rin. Sesshomaru cogió la carpeta con fuerza, para después seguir el paso de Inuyasha. Que ya estaba frente a Rin, despeinando suavemente los cabellos negros de la mujer. Ella parecía mucho más tranquila que al principio, incluso dio una pequeña sonrisa por lo que le haya dicho su hermano.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Le pregunto manteniendo su distancia, no intervendría en ente ellos dos. Rin solo asintió con su cabeza—. Tú e Inuyasha tendrán el día libre.

—¿Eh? —Le miro confundida a los dos—. Pero yo no…

—Es una orden, Rin.

—Vamos mocosa, te hará bien un poco de aire —trato de animarla Inuyasha.

—Sesshomaru…

Rin se bajó del escritorio y tambaleante llego hasta él. Lo miraba suplicante, mientras el agua salina volvía acumularse en los castaños ojos.

—Te veré en la noche.

—¿Seguro? —Contenía su gimoteo.

Sesshomaru atrapo la primera lágrima que se escabullo de los apagados ojos, con la yema de su pulgar.

—Sí —Le aseguro mirándola directamente a los ojos—. Ahora, recoge tus cosas y vete con Inuyasha.

Rin asintió y camino hacia Inuyasha, que la cogió la mano tan rápido como ella se la cedió, así saliendo los dos del despacho. Sesshomaru vio de nuevo la carpeta que tenía en sus manos.

—Te metiste con la mujer equivocada, Naraku.

* * *

El automóvil se detuvo de seco, quedando frente al gran portón que le impedía la entrada a la privada. La miraba como si con ello pudiera derribarla, pero sabía que no podría, y tumbarla con el auto, tampoco era una opción.

—Ni loco te va a recibir —le hizo saber Koga.

Vio de reojo al pelinegro, le había llamado para hablar para ser su apoyo legal. Habían levantado la denuncia, aunque sabía que de eso poco serviría. Ya que Naraku, no era tan imbécil como para haber escrito aquellas cartas de su puño y letra. A pesar de eso, no se quedaría con las ganas de hacer lo que tenía planeado.

En eso un pitido llamo la atención de ambos hombres, que voltearon a ver el lujoso Audi rojo. Sesshomaru sonrió de lado, sabía muy bien de que se trataba, y sin duda sería su pasaje a la cueva de la araña que pretendía aplastar. Salió del coche, y rápidamente Kagura abrió la puerta del automóvil y bajo. Se veía bastante sorprendida al verlo ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshomaru? —Pregunto seriamente.

—Tengo asuntos que tratar con tu hermano.

—Hmm… —suspiro—. Supongo que hizo algo que no debía —removió un poco el flequillo negro de su frente—. Hazte a un lado, te daré la entrada.

Sesshomaru no tardo en entrar al auto y darle el espació que la mujer necesitaba para ingresar al lugar.

—¿Es bueno confiar en ella? —Pregunto Koga, quien miraba a la misma dirección que él.

—Me dará la entrada, lo demás poco me importa.

—Creo que tienes razón —alzo los hombros.

Los portones se abrieron y con ello los dos autos avanzaron hacia el interior. Recorrieron con calma el camino entre el gran jardín, hasta llegar a la entrada de la mansión.

Tanto Kagura como ellos, bajaron de los autos y se encontraron. Aunque a Kagura y Koga no les agradara verse de nuevo.

—Pensé que ya no estabas ligada a tu hermano —pronunció, recordando la plática que tuvieron aquella vez en su departamento.

—También soy dueña de este lugar, así que no puedo evitarme la entrada —le hizo saber—. Solo prescinde el no meterme en problemas, ¿quieres, cariño?

—No los tendrás.

—Bien.

La mujer empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual ya estaba abierta por uno de los criados de la casa. Era el mismo que les atendió el día que tuvieron la cita con Naraku. El chico no tardo en mostrar su preocupación, era obvio que Sesshomaru y Koga, no eran bien recibidos en esa casa.

—Tora, quita esa cara de idiota y lleva a los señores con Naraku, lo están buscando.

—Sí, señorita Kagura —el chico bajo la mirada ante la pelinegra—. Por aquí, caballeros.

Sesshomaru vio de soslayo a Kagura, la cual empezó a subir los escalones de la gran escalera principal de la mansión. La mujer mostro poca importancia a lo que fuera a pasar entre él y Naraku. Aunque podía asegurar que ella intuía que algo malo le pasaría a ese tipo despreciable, y sin duda eso podría alegrarle el día a su expareja.

Siguieron al temeroso niño, que no paraba de voltear a verlos con el nerviosismo latente. No quería ni imaginarse como trataba ese cretino a sus empleados, pero eso poco le importaba. Simplemente tenía un objetivo por el momento.

—Oye… ¿Tora, verdad?

—Sí, señor —El joven hombre se detuvo al escuchar a Koga.

—Ya nos sabemos el camino —le dedico una lobuna sonrisa—, nosotros podemos encargarnos de lo demás, no queremos darte problemas —se acercó al joven—. A menos que sea eso lo que buscas.

—No —titubeo asustado.

—Bien, entonces sé un buen chico y vete.

El joven de cabellos castaños, salió corriendo como sus piernas se lo permitieron, y sin un estorbo menos, los dos hombres continuaron recorriendo el pasillo que lo llevarían al despacho de aquella lacra.

Al llegar al despacho tocaron la puerta, esperando la autorización del hombre. Harían que su entrada fuera de lo más tranquila, no había por que apresurar las cosas.

—Adelante.

Koga fue quien abrió la puerta y le dio el pase para que entrara a la oficina del susodicho, que como siempre, estaba siendo acompañado de su molesto hermano Byakuya.

Para suerte de Sesshomaru, Naraku no estaba detrás de su escritorio, sino en una de las sillas. Y pudo ver como su burlesca mueca, paso a una de enfado al verlo ahí. Sin duda no esperaba que se hiciera presente en su hogar, sin siquiera ser advertido. Al contrario del menor de los Ootori, que los miro interesado y con esa sonrisa de orea a oreja.

—¿Quién diablos los dejo entrar? —Se paró de su asiento abruptamente.

—No tomes importancia a los detalles —dio dos paso hacia al frente—. Después de todo no duraremos mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sesshomaru? —Pronuncio su nombre con hastió.

—Recuerdo haber sido claro, cuando te dije que no quería que te acercaras a Rin.

—Y así ha sido —mintió descaradamente—. Así que ahora, ya te puedes largar de mi casa.

Sin pensarlo ni una solo instante le aventó a la cara la carpeta que contenía las fotos y esa moleta nota. Ese simple acto, fue suficiente para que el hombre se intimidara. Naraku podía manipular a la gente a su antojo y ser inteligente, pero no sabía defenderse por sus propias manos. Un punto más a favor del albino.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede? —Grito molesto, mientras veía las fotos a sus pies y la hoja de papel—. ¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Eso es lo que quisiera saber, Naraku —Escupió el nombre con asco.

—Vaya, pero que desagradable —dijo Byakuya, quien había cogido una de las fotos del piso—. ¿Ahora qué hiciste, Naraku?

—Cállate, Byakuya —le grito su hermano—. No sé qué es todo esto —chisto molesto—. Y es mejor que te largues junto con el estúpido lobo con el que cargas siempre.

—¿No vas a responderme? —Empezaba a fastidiarse de la negación del pelinegro.

—No tengo nada que decirte —lo encaro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y eso había sido suficiente para que su paciencia se quebrara, soltando un fuerte golpe al rostro blanquecino del hombre, que se estampo contra el librero, haciendo que varios libros se cayeran en el proceso. Byakuya rápidamente se apartó, para no salir lastimado en el proceso. Sesshomaru se acercó a Naraku, quien se limpiaba la sangre que broto de su boca, acto que no le serviría, al momento en que le dio otro puñetazo en el estómago, para después presionar con su brazo el cuello del hombre.

—Te lo volveré a repetir —hablo apretando sus dientes—, no te quiero cerca de Rin, de ninguna manera posible —apretó con más fuerza, impidiendo que el hombre respirara—. O sino, serás tú el que chille como un cerdo, ¿te quedo claro?

—Sí —pronunció con dificultad.

Sesshomaru se alejó del hombre, viendo cómo este se agacho tratando de recuperar el aliento. Era tan patético, ni siquiera era capaz de pelear por sí mismo. Simplemente era un imbécil que solo sabía alardear y depender de terceros para lograr lo que se proponía.

—Te recomiendo que no levanten ninguna denuncia por este pequeño altercado —le dijo Koga a Byakuya—. A menos que quieran que haga proceder la investigación por los atentados anónimos hacia Rin Honjo.

—No te preocupes, pueden irse tranquilos —dijo Byakuya sin mucho interés.

Sin más que decir los dos salieron del lugar en un completo silencio. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que llegaron al carro. En donde Koga no puedo evitar el hablar.

—Pensé que lo masacrarías —lo veía intrigado.

—Era la idea —encendió el coche.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

¿Por qué no lo hizo? Tal vez era porque ella lo estaría esperando, y llegar con la camisa llena de sangre, solo terminaría asustándola más de lo que ya está. Tal vez porque si pretendía el evitar entrar en lio legal por haber golpeado al sujeto, y preocuparla más. Simplemente no quería traerle más penas a la secretaria.

—Fue suficiente con eso —se limitó a decir.

—Bueno, supongo que era mejor así.

Sin decir nada más, Sesshomaru dio arranque al auto y salieron de aquella privada. Mientras más lejos estuviera de los Ootori, mejor. A pesar de estar agradecido con Kagura, por haberle dado el acceso. Solo esperaba que eso no la metiera en verdad en problemas con el infeliz que tiene por hermano.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron y vio a Yako recibirlo como era costumbre. Pero al ver hacia la sala solo se encontró con Inuyasha, que estaba fumando y bebiendo.

—Por fin llegas —dijo al momento de levantarse del sofá individual—. Rin esta en tu recamara durmiendo, al final termino por ceder.

—¿Cómo siguió? —Camino hacia la sala, en donde dejo su maletín y se quitó el saco y la corbata.

—Mejor —Inuyasha miro al perro—, me hizo sacar a pasear a tu perro apestoso.

—Hmm… —fue hacia el semi-bar en donde se sirvió lo mismo que bebía Inuyasha—. ¿Te dijo algo al respecto a lo que le paso?

—No, y tampoco quise ondear en ello —dejo escapar un gutural quejido—. Ese tema siempre ha sido muy delicado para la mocosa.

No había duda de ello, y parecía ser que era algo que no podía manejar del todo. Simplemente se había dedicado a bloquear lo que le toco vivir, y siguió adelante. No la juzgaba, muy pocas personas podrían hacer lo que ella logro. Superar una tragedia como el asesinato de su familia, no era nada sencillo.

—¿Averiguaste algo?

—No mucho —mintió—. Koga se encargara de ello.

—Espero ese lobo, pueda resolverlo.

Sesshomaru vio de reojo a su hermano, de quien sabía que estaba preocupado por la secretaria. Pero no podía decirle quien había sido el causante, si lo hacía lo involucraría. Hacerlo sería una gran estupidez, no solo haría las cosas más pesadas, sino sería otra víctima más ante los ojos de Naraku. Y aunque sabía que su hermano sabía cuidarse solo, pero este tenía puntos más flacos y fáciles de lastimar. Ya era suficiente con lo que le había pasado a Rin.

—Bueno, supongo que ya estando tú aquí…

—Inuyasha —detuvo el andar del peli plateado—. Es conveniente que Inutaisho no se entere.

—¡Keh! Si no soy ningún chismoso —se defendió.

—Eso espero.

—Cuida bien a la mocosa, y llámame por cualquier cosa que llegue a necesitar.

Sesshomaru no respondió a las palabras de su hermano, simplemente escucho cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, para poder retirarse del lugar.

Sin pensarlo, cogió el celular de su bolsillo y marco a Jaken.

— _Señor, le tengo buenas noticias —grito el pequeño hombrecillo._

—No grites —dijo molesto.

— _Lo siento señor —suspiro—. A partir de mañana, los hombres estarán al cuidado de moco… —su voz tiritó—…la señorita Rin._

—¿Son de confiar?

— _Lo son, señor._

—Bien, mañana nos vemos.

— _Sí señor…_

Sesshomaru ya no quiso escuchar más la chillona voz del hombre y colgó inmediatamente. Tenía tantas cosas en las cuales pensar, y la principal era la mujer que dormía en su recamara, o eso es lo que creía.

—¿Tiene mucho que llego?

Viro hacia la dirección de la voz que ese escuchaba un poco ronca. Y ahí estaba Rin, con el cabello desordenada, con una pijama azul más grande que la última que le vio, y con una cobija sobre sus hombros. Su rostro había recuperado un poco de esa tonalidad rosácea, pero los castaños ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos.

—¿Cómo sigues?

—Mejor, supongo… —miro hacia todas partes—. ¿Inuyasha ya se fue?

—Sí.

—¡Oh, no me dio la oportunidad de agradecerle! —Expreso con tono decaído.

—¿Ya cenaste?

—No.

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

—No.

—Rin —alzo la voz.

—No tengo hambre, todo me da asco —le informo.

Sesshomaru respiro profundamente, no podía perder los estribos, era entendible que tuviera asco de todo, después de las imágenes que vio. ¡Maldito Naraku!

—¿Puedo estar con usted? —Pregunto avergonzada, mientras dibujaba círculos sobre la alfombra con la punta del piel.

Bebió de trago el licor que se había servido, y se encamino hacia la sala en donde se sentó. La chica lo vio, esperando a que le diera alguna señal de que había asentido a su petición. Así que alzo la mano, para que ella la cogiera, lo cual no tardó en hacer.

Rin sintió como el albino la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que se acomodara a su lado, y que lo usara como si fuera su almohada. Sesshomaru era tan cómodo y cálido, le confortaba de una manera que jamás había experimentado antes.

—¿Me extraño? —Pregunto, mientras jugaba con los ojales de la camisa azul.

—¿Tenía que hacerlo?

La pelinegra lo encaro haciendo un pequeño puchero por el comentario tan acido que le dio su novio. Pero no vio aquella típica expresión estoica, Sesshomaru la miraba de una manera que no podía descifrar.

—Que malo es —murmuro.

—Lo haré la próxima vez.

—Así no tiene chiste —oculto su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del albino.

Se quedaron en silenció, durante un prolongado tiempo. El tenerlo cerca era lo suficiente confortante, para calmar sus miedos e inseguridades, y sentía que era el momento de ser más abierta con él. A pesar de tener claro, que Sesshomaru ya conocía esa parte de su vida.

—No fue un asalto —empezó hablar, y sabía que su jefe le prestó atención, al momento en que la pego más a él—. Ellos fueron con la intención de matarnos, sin excepción alguna —trato de mantener la compostura—. Cuando entraron a la casa, yo estaba con mi mamá, pero escuche muy claramente cuando le dijeron a mi papá, que esto era lo último para él y su familia.

»Mi madre me escondió rápidamente, para ir por mis hermanos y hacer lo mismo —se mordió el labio con frustración—. La agarro uno de los tipos, antes de que eso sucediera. Mi papá trato de ayudarla, pero entre otros dos, empezaron a golpearlo. Mis hermanos estaban arrinconados, horrorizados de lo que estaban viendo. Y yo también —sollozo—, las puertas que me cubrían tenían unas rejillas y pudo ver todo con claridad.

»Prendieron la música, para que los vecinos no escucharan. Amarraron a mi padre a una silla, para que viera todo lo que estaba por comenzar. A mis hermanos los sujetaron los otros dos tipos, mientras el hombre más grande, empezó a desnudar y golpear a mi mamá —se aferró con fuerza de Sesshomaru, como si con ello pudiera calmar su angustia—. La violaron en frente de nosotros. El hombre le apretó tan fuerte el cuello, que terminaron matándola por asfixia.

»Después continuaron con mis hermanos —se limpió las lágrimas inútilmente—. Les quebraron sus brazos y sus piernas, gritaban tanto, que sentía que mis tímpanos iban a explotar en cualquier momento. Ellos terminaron cediendo ante los fuertes golpes de los hombres.

—Rin.

—Por favor, déjeme continuar —Sesshomaru no dijo más nada, señal de que había accedido a su petición—. Mi padre fue el último, uno de ellos saco una especie de cuchillo y sin pensarlo mucho, apuñalo a mi padre una y otra vez, sin detenerse. Otro de los sujetos tuvo que intervenir para detenerlo —apretó con fuerza la camisa del albino—. Parecía como si hacer eso lo excitara…

»Después uno de ellos dijo que faltaba la más pequeña, entonces empezaron a buscarme. Yo me paralice, sentía que el aire me faltaba y no podía parar de llorar. Estaba tan segura de que era mi turno, que solo pensé que tal vez era lo mejor, que iría al lado de mis padre y mis hermanos —relamió sus secos labios—. Pero los vecinos lo impidieron, al momento en que fueron a ver qué pasaba, al notar que las cosas no andaban bien en nuestra casa. Los tipos al darse cuenta, cogieron las argollas de mis padres y una cadena de oro que mi mamá siempre llevaba consigo, otros agarraron lo que consideraron de valor y por la puerta trasera se escabulleron.

»Ese fue el motivo por el cual consideraron el crimen como un robo, y que mi padres al oponerse, terminaron siendo asesinados junto con mis hermanos —rio amargamente—. Yo no pude desmentir tal tontería, algo me había pasado —llevo su mano a la garganta—. Mi voz se había perdido en algún lugar, no era capaz de hablar y el miedo me consumió. Mi propia debilidad condeno la verdad misma.

—Así dure más de dos años —recordó con amargura—. De los cuales salí adelante por la terapia que el mismo orfanato me había brindado a la fuerza. Y cuando por fin pude hablar sobre lo que paso en realidad aquel día, solo recibí una negación por parte de la policía. Me dijeron que el caso ya estaba cerrado y ya no había más que hacer, solo resignarse.

»¿Y qué podía hacer una huérfana contra eso? —No pudo evitarlo y rompió en llanto, por frustración y el dolor que aún estaba tan vivo como aquel día en que todo sucedió.

Sesshomaru le abrazo, acariciándole la espalda como una manera de confortarla. Se había impuesto el no sentir pena por Rin, cuando conoció esa trágica parte de su vida, pero ahora que lo escuchaba directamente de ella, todo cambiaba totalmente. Sentía rabia e impotencia al no poder hacer nada para cambiar lo que ella tuvo que presenciar y con lo cual ha estado cargando durante todos estos largos años. ¿Cómo la vida pudo ensañarse con ella? No había sido suficiente haber sido arrebatada de los brazos de su madre apenas unas horas de haber nacido, sino que también tuvo que vivir en carne propia la pérdida de la familia que la acogió.

—Pero creo que no vale la pena quejarse por lo que ya fue —Sesshomaru la aparto un poco, para verla al rostro. Rin le estaba sonriendo—. Después de todo, me ha recompensado con increíbles personas, mi segunda familia —rió—. ¿No lo cree así?

Sesshomaru alguna vez creyó, que su madre era la mujer más fuerte y decidida que había conocido en su vida, hasta que llego Rin a su vida…

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

¿Qué tal les fue este fin de semana? Espero que muy bien, que se hayan divertido y descansaran del estrés que nos brindan estas semanitas. :v

Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero que no me odie después de esto. Después de todo, creo que esto era algo que ya veían venir, ¿no? Y creo que de aquí, muchas de sus dudas empezaran aclararse. Ojala así sea, sino, pues que le hacemos. No ya, cero juegos, espero que pueda aclarar todas sus interrogantes con lo que sigue de la historia.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir leyendo sus reviews, que la verdad me gusta demasiado leerlos. :3

 **¡Nos leemos después! ;D**


	22. Un desafortunado hallazgo

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Un desafortunado hallazgo.**

Las dos puertas metálicas se abrieron y así dejaron ver a la pelirroja mujer, que no tardo ni un solo segundo para ir a cobijarla entre sus largos y cálidos brazos. Rin no dudo en responder el cariñoso gesto de Ayame. Se quedaron así, sin decir nada y mucho menos sin tomar en cuenta el tiempo que trascurrió durante el prolongado abrazo. Eso era suficiente para ambas, siempre había sido así, y así seguiría siendo.

—Quise venir ayer por la noche —se separó de ella—. Pero Koga me dijo, que lo mejor es que te dejará descansar.

—Ya veo —rió—. Lamento haberte preocupado.

—No digas tonterías, Rin. Estando bien o mal, siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, ¿acaso no hacen eso las hermanas?

—Sí —sonrió contenta, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas—. Me alegra que estés aquí —cogió la mano de la pelirroja—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos para platicar mejor.

Ayame le siguió el paso, pero sin dejar de ver la gran penthouse de Sesshomaru. Era obvio que eso no pasaría desapercibido para su alocada y curiosa amiga.

—Vaya, que manera tan humilde de vivir de tu novio —comento divertida—. Rin, por fin te pusiste lista.

—Ayame —la regaño, pero solo se ganó la risa de su compañera.

Ambas tomaron asiento en el largo sillón negro, mirándose una a la otra, tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de abordar el tema, pero sería difícil, las dos lo sabían.

—Dejando lo rico que es tu novio —inició la pelirroja—, me alegra que lo tengas a tu lado. El que se preocupe y vele por tu seguridad, me hace sentir más tranquila.

—Ayame…

—Y lo mejor, es que te sientes bien estando a su lado —le cogió de las manos—. Porque es así, ¿verdad?

Rin parpadeo un par de veces, y se relamió los labios antes de dar una respuesta. Ya que podría decirse que, lo que Ayame le acaba decir es tan cierto como falso. A tal grado que ella ya no sabía cuál era la realidad de su «relación» con Sesshomaru.

—Sí —bajo la mirada—, él es muy atento, claro, a su manera —rió con sutileza.

—Lo raro se le perdona al biscocho de tu novio —dijo con tono pícaro—. Aparte de ser guapo, millonario, sexy, ser uno de los hombres más importantes del país y ser deseado por centenares de mujeres, también es atento y protector —dio pequeños saltos emocionadas desde su lugar—. Rin, la suerte te está empezando a sonreír.

—Sí, supongo —suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Todas esas cartas que me mandaron, esas fotos… —trato de contener el llanto—. Se supone que yo ya…sigo siendo tan débil.

—Rin, no digas esas cosas —rompió la distancia y la abrazo fuertemente—. Lo que tu viviste, no cualquiera lo supera. Es imposible el que no te duela, se trataba de tu familia, y eso no te hace débil. Si en verdad fueras débil, tú hubieras tomado un camino totalmente diferente al que tienes ahora. Quizás, y nunca nos hubiéramos conocido por alguna mala decisión que hubieras escogido en el proceso.

»Tú estás aquí, sonriéndole al mundo como muy pocas personas logran hacerlo —Ayame empezó a pasar los dedos sobre sus largos cabellos negros, un acto que la conforto—. Ganándote el corazón de muchas personas, con una maestría jamás vista —amabas rieron—. Me tienes a mí, a Inuyasha, Koga, a las chicas, al señores Takashima, a esa mujer llamada Midoriko, lo tienes a él —hace una pausa—. ¡Tienes al hombre más frío y estoico del mundo para ti solita! ¿Sabías que eso es un gran logro? Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo complicado que es, y aun así, _Don Importante_ está preocupado por tu bienestar.

»Y sin olvidar que, —la cogió de los hombros, para verse— eres la mujer más increíble y fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, y eso no solo creo yo, sino todos los que te queremos.

—¡Ayame! —Susurro el nombre de su amiga, para después abrazarla y volver a llorar.

Esa vez, su desahogo fue mucho más tranquilo y sano, lloraba por lo afortunada que era al tener a todas esas personas a su alrededor. Sin duda, su familia no la había dejado desamparada al final de cuentas. Ellos habían hecho que se cruzara en el camino en cada uno de esas personas tan importantes. Estaba agradecida por haber conocido a Ayame y a los Takashima.

—¡Tonta, no llores que me harás llorar! —Se quejó la pelirroja que ya estaba sollozando con más fuerzas que Rin—. Dios, no debí maquillarme.

Ambas rieron por el comentario lanzado, Ayame era bastante buena para romper la tensión y volver todo mucho más ameno y divertido. Su mejor amiga no había cambiado mucho desde que la conoció.

—¡Basta, ceros lloriqueos! —Las regaño a ambas, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Rin miro aquellos intensos ojos verdes, los cuales parecían como dos hermosas esmeraldas. Ella siempre había gustado de los ojos de Ayame.

—Mejor dime, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Le miro curiosa.

—¿Piensas ya vivir con tu novio?

—¿Eh? —Dejo de llorar abruptamente—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Bueno, supongo que con eso de que ustedes ya han compartido este lugar…

—Me quede aquí…

—No —la interrumpió—. No mezcles esto con las otras noches, que esas fueron totalmente deliberadas por ambos.

—¿A caso me estas corriendo de nuestro departamento? —Frunció el ceño «ofendida».

—¡Cómo crees! —Exclamo indignada—. Lo digo, porque tal vez sea lo mejor…

—¿Lo mejor? —Rin seguía sin entender.

—Rin —la chica se puso nerviosa—, tengo algo que decirte.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Me iré a vivir con Koga! —Le informo con rapidez y con los ojos cerrados.

Rin parpadeo un par de veces, mientras su mente procesaba la corta, pero importante información que le dio su mejor amiga. Vio a la pelirroja de arriba abajo, para darse cuenta de algo que paso por alto cuando la mujer entro al departamento. El dedo anular de la mano izquierda, tenía un anillo de compromiso con una hermosa esmeralda. Eso quería decir que Koga, ya le había propuesto matrimonio.

—Te casaras con Koga —murmuro más para sí, que para su amiga.

—Oh… —el rostro de Ayame se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

—¿Por qué no me platicaste de ello? —Mostro un puchero triste.

—Porque apenas me lo pidió ayer —le informo, mientras chocaba torpemente sus dos dedos índices entre sí.

Se quedaron calladas por unos instantes, para después volverse a ver directamente a los ojos. Así, lentamente dieron paso a sus sonrisas y después abrazarse fuertemente.

—¡Felicidades! —Exclamo emocionada—. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti!

Las dos rompieron el abrazo, para después gritar emocionadas. Rin solo podía ver lo excitada que se encontraba Ayame, por su compromiso con Koga. Sin duda su amiga había esperado mucho tiempo para que esto pasara. Y no podía más que sentirse contenta por ello.

—Lo espere tanto, que cuando me lo dijo… —Ayame se cubrió el rostro con las manos—…simplemente no lo podía creer.

—¿En serio? —No pudo evitar el reír—. ¿Qué tan rápido le respondiste?

—Tarde horrores —menciono avergonzada—. Entre en un shock horrible, el pobre ya estaba sudando frío al ver que yo no respondía nada.

—¡Pobre Koga! —Cubrió su boca con la mano derecha para no reír.

—Pero al final dije que sí —suspiro enamorada—. Lo amo tanto.

—De eso no tengo duda alguna —sonrió contenta—. Primero Inuyasha, y ahora tú… ¡Habrá muchas bodas! —Grito emocionada—. Sin duda esas son buenas noticias.

—Lo sé, todo el mundo se casa… —hizo una pausa y la miro—…solo faltas tú —soltó una risilla—. ¿Aún no han hablado al respecto?

—Ah…

Rin guardo silenció, no sabía cómo responder a eso. Si después de todo, el trato entre ellos dos había sido ese, el de casarse. El «noviazgo» solo era un plus, a toda esa farsa que se estaban montando.

—¿Rin? —Le miro inquisitivamente.

—No tenemos mucho de ser novios, y tú ya nos quieres casar —soltó una tonta risa.

—No tiene nada de malo —defendió su punto—, hay gente que se casa a los meses de ser novios, y les va muy bien —aseguro alzando su dedo—. Aparte, tu jefe ya no es ningún muchachito para andar con noviazgos de rato, seguro ya piensa en algo más que eso. Digo, ya con más de treinta y aun sin familia.

—No es extraño en un país, donde los hombres siguen vírgenes después de los cuarenta —le recordó.

—Por favor, Rin —negó incrédulamente—. No compares a tu bombón con un japonés promedio. Si se nota que se sabe todo el Kamasutra.

—¡Ayame! —Trato de no reír.

—¿O acaso estoy mintiendo?

—No lo sé, yo no puedo responderte eso —se enfrentó a los ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo que no puedes responderme? —La confusión se hizo presente en la pelirroja mujer—. ¿Quieres decir que tú y él, nada de nada?

—Ajá.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí.

Ayame se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar de un extremo a otro de la sala, rascando su barbilla y con su mirada perdida en el suelo. Rin solo se limitó a observarla, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la mujer dijera algo al respecto, de una manera sublimemente dramática.

—¡¿Cómo diablos puedes abstenerte de esa manera?! —La encaro—. Tienes prácticamente a un Dios Griego como novio, y lo único que haces es no hacer nada con él.

—No veo cual sea la prisa —dijo sin mucha importancia.

—¡Que si yo fuera…no, si todas las mujeres del mundo fuéramos tú, ya nos hubiéramos desayunado, almorzado y cenado a ese hombre!

—¿No crees que exageras un poco? —Cuestiono un poco incomoda.

—No, y menos cuando se trata de ti —se dejó caer en el sofá y removió sus hebras rojizas con frustración—. Te quejabas de que el soso de Kohaku, nunca quiso experimentar cosas nueva, y ahora que tienes la oportunidad, simplemente pasas de ello —alzo las manos—. Simplemente no te entiendo.

Rin se mordió el labio frustrada, y más al momento de recordar aquellas platicas tan intimas que llego a tener con Ayame. Era verdad que siempre se sintió insatisfecha sexualmente con Kohaku. Cuando pensó que podría borrar su primer encuentro sexual —que fue todo un desastre—, el castaño le salió ser un hombre conservador. Por lo tanto, solo conocía al respecto, pero practicado algo más allá de lo «normal» jamás. Y quizás ese era el miedo que el mismo Sesshomaru le sembró aquella noche después de la fiesta.

Ella podía asegurar que su jefe sabía del tema, no por algo era tan deseado por las féminas. Así que sin duda este le haría sentir el cielo —o eso esperaba— cuando eso llegara a pasar. El problema era, lo que la pelinegra pudiera ofrecerle a él. Y la verdad, sentía que le vendría debiendo demasiado a Sesshomaru.

—No sé porque hablamos de esto —trato salirse por la tangente.

—Porque te mereces que te jale las orejas —dijo enfadada—. Ahora por ese error que cometes, tú y yo vamos a salir.

—Ayame yo no tengo ganas…

—Vamos a salir, dije —se cruzó de brazos, retándola con la mirada.

Suspiro resignada, sabía que nada podría sacar a su amiga de la decisión que acaba de tomar por las dos, y era mejor ceder, que tener aquellas dos esmeraldas clavadas en su persona.

* * *

—Aquí está el informe.

Sesshomaru cogió la carpeta que Bankutsu le ofreció. Está contenía el proceso del desfalco que se estaba realizando contra Naraku. Y por lo que noto, las cosas marchaban mejor de lo que esperaba. Después de obtener la consulta bimestral de Ootori y ver que sus ganancias individuales estaban a la baja.

—¿Te ha hablado al respecto de esto? —Pregunto, mientras checaba la información.

—No —negó divertido—, por lo que juzgo, creo que él piensa que está perdiendo ganancias por otros negocios.

—Hmm…

—Si esto sigue así, el comenzara a pelear la presidencia con más euforia.

—Lo sé.

—Claro, sin duda esa era la idea —rió—. En serio, prefiero a Naraku de enemigo que a ti.

—¿Algo más que deba saber, aparte de esto? —Ignoro el comentario lanzado por Bankotsu.

—Escuche los rumores que él y Magatsuhi han tenido roces últimamente.

—¿Motivo?

—No los conozco, pero presiento que es por nosotros —sonrió con cinismo—. Por lo general, todo contrato que ellos realizan, están implicados, por lo tanto…

—Esto también le está perjudicando a Magatsuhi.

—Sin proponértelo, también estas jodiendo a tu competencia, Sesshomaru.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, Sesshomaru jamás pensó en perjudicar a Magatsuhi —al menos no por el momento—, su prioridad era acabar primero con Naraku, la competencia podía esperar. Por lo tanto, no había previsto que esto pudiera ocurrir, pero parecía ser que esto serviría para matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, no le venía nada mal.

—Vaya, esa sonrisa no avisa nada bueno —Dijo un divertido Bankotsu.

—Romper la fortaleza —hablo con ecuanimidad—, sería muy fácil para ti.

—Déjamelo a mí

La sonrisa que mostro Bankotsu en esos instantes, había sido suficiente para saber que lo haría y lograría conseguirlo. Sin duda alguna, el tener al mayor de los Inoue como aliado, había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado para poder deshacerse del molesto de Naraku Ootori.

—Bien —se puso de pie, ya era hora de que se marchara—, espero más noticias de estas, Bankotsu.

—La tendrás _socio_ —sonrió ampliamente—. Hablando de eso, ¿es verdad que tú y Rin, son pareja?

—¿Importa?

—Anteriormente me dijiste, que poco te importaba y ahora… —se cruzó de brazos—. Eso no es propio del _Demonio Blanco_.

—Me importa muy poco lo que creas —lo miro fijamente.

—Supongo —comenzó a reír—. Aunque es una lástima el no poder haber hecho más…con tu linda novia.

—Guarda tus estúpidos comentarios —torció la boca molesto—, a menos que quieras perder tu perfecta dentadura.

—Tranquilo —alzo las manos en señal de rendición—, no pretendía ofender a tu mujer. Al contrario, te envidio…

—Hmm… —chisto molesto.

Prefirió no profundizar más en el tema y evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con el pelinegro. No dejaría que ese tipo de comentarios lo sacara de sus casillas, más ahora que debía tener un comportamiento moderado. Y sin decir más, salió del despacho del hombre.

Recorrió el piso hasta llegar al elevador, que abrió rápidamente sus puertas, así él se adentró en el cubículo. En eso, su celular empezó a timbrar, lo cual llamo su atención. Lo cogió, para saber que se trataba de Koga.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto sin escalas.

— _Que modales los tuyos, perro salvaje —suspiro—. Te hablo para avisarte que Rin, estuvo aquí hace unos momentos._

—¿Qué quería?

— _Vino por las llaves de los terrenos —guardo silencio por unos segundos—. Irá a verlos._

—¿Por qué no la acompañaste?

— _Porque tengo otros clientes que atender —comento molesto—. No solo trabajo para ustedes. Pero no te preocupes, Ayame esta con ella._

—Hmm…

— _Solo creí que era necesario que lo supieras._

Sesshomaru se quedó callado, quería entender porque la secretaria tomó la decisión de ir a ver los terrenos, de esa manera tan repentina. Y más con ese estado tan voluble. Había disidido que la mujer se tomara un día más de descanso, para que la impresión y sus emociones se sosegaran. No que fuera a curiosear en un lugar, que tal vez pueda llegar a perturbarla mucho más.

— _¿Sesshomaru?_

—¿Qué? —Alzo la voz.

— _Oye, no te enojes conmigo —se quejó—. No es que yo pudiera negarle tal cosa._

—Después hablamos —y colgó la llamada.

Era verdad, no tenía ningún derecho a enojarse por algo así. No podía oponerse a los deseos de Rin, ella era libre de ir a visitar dichos lugares en el momento y a la hora que le plazca. Muy poco podía hacer él y Koga al respecto.

* * *

La gran puerta se abrió, dando paso a un contraste abismal, entre el claro día en la ciudad y lo oscuro que estaba el gran almacén. Rin prendió una de las pequeñas lámparas de mano, y busco el interruptor, para encender la luz del gran espacio.

—¡Vaya! —Exclamo Ayame, al momento en que la luz se hizo en el lugar—. Este lugar sí que es grande y…sucio.

Rin observo el sitio, estaba lleno de muebles viejos, algunas cosas cubiertas por sábanas que en vez de ser blancas, parecían cafés por el polvo que los había cubierto. Camino hacia el montonal de cosas, mirando con detalle cada una de ellas, las cuales estaban desgastadas, ya sea por la humedad o las termitas.

—Esto ya no tiene uso alguno —hablo la pelirroja al acercarse a ella, y tomar una pequeña muñeca que le faltaba un brazo y con la pintura desgastada—. ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo esto? Sin duda es un montón de basura.

—Debe haber algunas cosas que aun estén en buen estado —dijo segura—. Según tengo entendido, este lugar pretendía ser un salón de arte.

—¿Crees que haya alguna pintura o escultura de valor? —Ayame camino detrás de ella.

—No busco nada de valor —se detuvo al llegar a una de las grandes y pesadas cortinas, viendo la manera de poder correrla—, sino rescatar lo que la señorita Hitomiko apreciaba.

—¿No crees que te estas apasionando demasiado con esa historia?

—Tal vez pero… —le sonrió a su amiga—. No tiene nada de malo el rescatar lo que ella alguna vez quiso.

—Pues es raro, a ti ni siquiera estas cosas te gustan —le recordó.

—Buen punto —no pudo evitar el reír—. Pero mejor ayúdame, que esto está muy pesado.

Entre ambas, jalaron la polvorosa y gruesa cortina, dejando que la luz atravesara por el enorme ventanal. Lo cual dio mucho más luz al interior, después de todo, el foco que había encendido, no era suficiente para iluminar la extensa área.

—Yo sigo viendo un montón de basura.

Rin se limitó a reír por el comentario de su compañera, y siguió recorriendo el lugar, tomando algunas cosas, las cuales daban la razón a su amiga. La mayoría estaban totalmente dañadas, y dudaba que tuvieran algún tipo de arreglo. Aun así, siguió buscando aunque fuera solo una cosa que se pudiera rescatar. Tenía esperanzas de que así fuera.

—¡Oye Rin!

—¿Sí?

—Encontré algo, quizás te interese.

Camino hacia el otro extremo en donde se encontraba Ayame, brincando algunas tablas y cosas que habían caído al suelo. Al llegar, vio que esta tenía un grande álbum negro, el cual tenía unas leves ralladuras en las caratulas, pero aun así, se veía en mejor estado que todo lo que había visto hasta ahora.

—Ábrelo —se lo ofreció la pelirroja.

—Está bien.

Agarro el gran libro, y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrió para encontraron con una gama de fotografías, las mayorías en blanco y negro. Todas estaban en muy buen estado, gracias a la protección de plástico.

—Que fotos tan más raras —comentó Ayame—. No es precisamente un álbum familiar.

—No —no pudo evitar el reír—. Estás fotos son realizadas con un propósito artístico. Es parecido al arte de la pintura, pero mucho más moderno.

—¡Oh! —Exclamo sorprendida.

—Tal vez —miro las fotos detalladamente, un presentimiento le llego de golpe—. Sostenlo, por favor —Ayame asintió, lo cogió tal y como se lo dio, para así poder sacar una de las fotos de las hojas plastificadas—. Veamos… —su sonrisa se amplió, al darse cuenta que no estaba equivocada.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué sonríes? —Pregunto una curiosa Ayame.

—Mira —le enseño el reverso de la foto.

—No entiendo, eso no está en japonés —se quejó.

—Es la firma de Elías Duarte —sonrió contenta—. Este álbum contiene su trabajo fotográfico.

—Oh, el novio de Hitomiko, ¿no es así? —Cuestiono asombrada.

—Así es —volvió a ver la foto que estaba en sus manos—. No es grandioso que sus fotos sigan en perfectas condiciones…

—Sin duda —asintió—. Parece que eso te pone muy feliz.

—Bueno… —se sonrojo—. Que tonta me debo de ver.

—No para nada —Ayame le sonrió—. Al final encontrarse algo que esa mujer valoro.

—Sí.

Rin se sentía satisfecha con ese álbum, y estaba segura que ya no encontraría nada más interesante que eso. Así que sin más que hacer en ese lugar, se retiraron para ir a ver la mansión. Esperaba tener la misma suerte que en el almacén, y poder encontrar algo que representara a Hitomiko.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para llegar a la mansión, la cual se veía en muy mal estado. No había duda que el fuego consumió la elegancia y lo belleza, que tal vez tuvo hace años atrás. A pesar de ello, la pelinegra estaba segura que con un par de arreglos volvería a ser la misma de antes, y sin olvidar que la tierra era bastante fértil, para tener de nuevo un patio verde y llenos de coloridas flores.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea el entrar? —Ayame mostro su preocupación—. Esta estructura se ve bastante frágil.

—Tienes razón —pero aun así abrió la puerta principal, viendo el amplio recibidor—. Está bien si quieres esperar aquí.

—¡Estas bien loca, si piensas que te voy a dejar entrar sola! —Le sujeto del brazo—. Entremos —pronunció insegura.

Sonrió por la actitud de su amiga, para después dar paso hacia el interior del lugar. El cual estaba bien iluminado por las grandes ventanas que estaban libres de cortinas. Pero a diferencia del almacén, este estaba bastante solitario.

—Supongo que el fuego consumió todo —inquirió la pelirroja, al tocar la pared manchada de negro—. Dudo que puedas encontrar algo importante por aquí.

—Nada pierdo con investigar.

Ayame solo suspiro ante las palabras que le dio, y que sabía que no cambiaría de parecer. Haciendo esa estadía mucho más corta, ambas se separaron y fueron hacia rumbos diferentes. En donde buscaban algo que resaltara, aunque habiendo por las pocas cosas, y la mayoría hechas añicos, no había mucho de donde esconder.

Rin se había negado rotundamente el ir hacia el sótano, por algún motivo, no se sentía preparada para encarar el lugar en donde Hitomiko pereció. Así que solo se limitaría en el primer y segundo piso de la mansión.

Así anduvo de habitación, en habitación, tratando de encontrar aunque fuera algo pequeñito. Pero parecía ser que Ayame tenía razón esta vez. Sin duda el incendio consumió todo lo que una vez estuvo en este lugar, simplemente era una pena.

Llego a la última recamara del fondo, que al abrirla se encontró con una panorámica vista, que daba hacia la dirección del gran jardín. Por lo cual intuyo que se trataba de la habitación de Hitomiko. La miro con detenimiento, queriendo encontrar cualquier rastro que la relacionara con la hermana mayor de los Hara. Abrió dos puertas, las cuales daban al closet del lugar, pero este también estaba bastante solitario, solo se encontró con el desgaste de la madera y la tierra que se había acumulado con el tiempo.

—Que desilusión —suspiro—. Es mejor que dejo este por la paz…

Pero en eso su atención fue llamada por en la esquina del closet, en donde una de las tablas estaba ligeramente saltada de las demás. Se adentró a la pieza y se hinco para darse cuenta, que esa era la intención de esa tabla. Así que arremangando su chaqueta, y empezó a jalar la pieza de madera.

—¡Ah! —No puedo evitar el gritar, al momento en que su dedo quedo atorado entre la madera—. ¡Maldición! —Exclamo al momento de que se zafo.

Y con más determinación, jalo con más fuerza la pieza de madera para así caer de sentón, pero con la pieza entre sus manos.

—¡Lo logre! —Grito emocionada.

—¿Pero qué te ocurre?

Rin echo hacia atrás su rostro para encontrarse con Ayame, que ya le veía mal al verla tirada en el sucio suelo.

—Es que…

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Un peluche? —La interrumpió Ayame.

Vio hacia la misma dirección que la pelirroja, para encontrarse —exactamente— con un peluche viejo y sucio. Le sorprendió que eso fuera lo que se encontraba detrás de la pared de madera. Se acercó al lugar y cogió el peluche, el cual le resultó ser un perrito blanco. Uno que le recordó a Yako.

—Mira, tiene una nota —Ayame le informo al momento en que se hinco a su lado y cogió el pedazo de papel—. _«_ _El tesoro, legado de mi amado bebé_ _»_ _._

Las dos mujeres posaron su atención hacia el peluche que Rin tenía en sus manos. ¿Ese era el legado que le dejaba a su bebé? Pero ella no llegaba a entender, si el bebé de Hitomiko nació muerto, simplemente heredarle algo, no tenía sentido.

—¿Un peluche? Que tacaña.

—¡Ayame! —La regaño.

—¿Qué? Apoco alguien puede vivir de un peluche feo y cochino —dijo fríamente.

—A veces me sorprende el poco tacto que tienes hacia los sentimientos de los demás.

—Cómo sea —suspiro—. ¿Qué planeas hacer con…el _eslabón perdido_?

—Qué mala eres —suspiro—. No está en tan mal estado —dijo al checarlo con más profundidad—. Solo cocerle esta pequeña rasgadura y lavarlo, y estará como nuevo.

—Pues si eso quieres hacer… —alzo los hombros.

Rin miro de nuevo el peluche y sonrió, al final encontró algo de importancia para Hitomiko. Por el momento se sentía bastante satisfecha con lo había conseguido en ambos lugares.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche, y Sesshomaru aún no llegaba al departamento. Así que para matar el tiempo, se dedicó a ver el álbum de fotografías con mucha más calma, y ver la manera en que tendría que coser el desperfecto.

Sentada en la suave alfombra y recargada en el sofá, se dispuso a examinar al felpudo perrito, mientras Yako le veía interesado por este.

—Tal vez deba comprar un poco de peluche para esa área —dijo pensativa—. Es la única manera para que no se frunza al coserle…

Lado su cabeza al darse cuenta que había algo en el interior del peluche, algo que brillo al momento que se encontró con la luz de lámpara. Metió su dedo en el interior, para saber de qué se trataba, pero fue interrumpida al momento en que Yako fue corriendo hacia la entrada.

Rin se levantó torpemente, para encontrarse con Sesshomaru, que ya acariciaba la peluda cabeza de Yako. Pero al momento en que el albino se irguió, la ambarina mirada se clavó en ella.

—¡Bienvenido! —Saludo alegre, al momento en que fue hasta donde él se encontraba—. ¿Cómo le fue?

—Bien.

—¿Me extraño? —Pregunto aniñadamente.

—Sí.

—¿Ve, que le cuesta mentirme? —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hmm…

Vio como este camino hacia el sofá, para dejar el maletín y deshacerse de la corbata y el saco. Ella le siguió el paso, hasta quedar enfrente nuevamente de él, quien le miro intrigado.

—¿Puedo pedirle algo?

—¿Qué?

—Que mañana me deje regresar al trabajo —lo miro directamente a los ojos.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí —aseguro.

La escudriño con la mirada, tratando de encontrar alguna duda respecto a su estado. A pesar de eso, ella se sentía mucho mejor, y la verdad prefería estar trabajando, que pasar los días sin tener mucho que hacer. Estos dos días, tuvo la suerte de tener compañía, pero no siempre podría ser así.

—Está bien.

—¡Gracias!

Le dio un fuerte abrazo, para después agarrarlo de la mano y guiarlo a que tomara asiento en el sofá, para enseñarle sus hallazgos del día. Pero poco le sirvió al momento en que se quejó por el dolor. Le había cogido con la mano derecha, donde su dedo índice estaba dañado.

—Eres un peligro para ti misma —le hizo saber con voz fría, mientras veía el inflamado y morado dedo.

—No se preocupe, un golpe en el dedo a cualquiera —se defendió.

Sesshomaru solo frunció el entrecejo, pero ya no le dijo nada al respecto, solo tomó asiento, esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Acto que realizo, para después agarrar el álbum negro.

—Hoy fui a ver los terrenos —le entrego el libro de fotografías—, y me encontré con esto.

—Son de un fotógrafo conceptual —musito al momento en que se dedicó a ver el contenido del álbum.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —Pregunto interesada.

—En New York, fui a varias exposiciones —le informo impávido.

—Ya veo —sonrió—. Estas fotos fueron realizadas por Elías Duarte —le hizo conocer.

El solo escuchar aquel nombre, hizo que dejara de lado las fotos para fijarse en Rin, que no apartaba su vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos. Quería saber cómo es que la secretaria se enteró de la existencia de Elías, y que tanto sabía de él.

—¿Elías Duarte? —Cuestiono con tranquilidad.

—Él fue el novio de Hitomiko, la hermana mayor de la señora Midoriko —le hizo saber—. Su historia es tan hermosa como triste —suspiro—. Supongo que usted sabía de la señorita Hitomiko Hara, ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—El mejor amigo de mi papá, trabajo para los Hara hace mucho tiempo —se recargo en su hombro—. Por él me entere que los terrenos, alguna vez fueron de Hitomiko y de la relación que hubo entre ella y Elías.

Sesshomaru volvió su atención al álbum, viendo el trabajo tan bien realizado por aquel hombre. La vida era tan extraña, que era capaz de poner en manos de Rin, el trabajo que su verdadero padre realizo mucho antes que ella naciera. En eso centro su atención en el feo y sucio peluche que estaba sobre la mesa de centro.

—Supongo que no soy capaz de regalarte algo mejor que ese peluche —comentó sarcástico.

—¡Ah! —Ella le miro y rió por el comentario—. Lo encontré en la mansión, estaba…bueno, el caso es que era de la señorita Hitomiko.

—¿Cómo sabes que era de ella? —Cada vez, empezaba a interesarse en lo que la secretaria conocía.

—Porque tenía una nota de ella —se aferró a él—. Se supone que el peluche era la herencia que le dejaba a su hijo muerto.

—¿Hijo muerto?

—Sí, la señorita Hitomiko tuvo un bebé, pero nació muerto —menciono afligida—. Debe ser muy triste el que tu hijo nazca sin vida.

—¿Cómo se llama el amigo de tu padre?

—Ah… Yuu Matsumoto.

Ese hombre de seguro sabia más de lo que le conto a Rin. ¿Pero por qué no le hizo saber la verdad? Tal vez por miedo o por protegerla. Cualquiera de las dos opciones eran bastantes válidas.

Miro de nuevo a su novia, que ya tenía el peluche entre sus manos. Ella se ha enterado de tanto, y a la vez desconocía todo por completo, de una manera que llegaba a desesperarlo. Estaba tentado a decirle lo que él sabía, pero no podía ir contra los deseos de la secretaria, que se negaba a enterarse de lo que representa en realidad. Y ahora con lo que había ocurrido con Naraku, el decirle no sería nada bueno, al contrario, podría perjudicarla más de lo que aquellas cartas y fotos lograron.

—¡Te tengo!

Fue el grito de la mujer quien lo trajo a la realidad, para darse cuenta que esta estaba extrayendo algo del interior del peluche. Era como una especie de colgante plateado, con pequeños incrustaciones de cristal. Sesshomaru presto atención a la actividad de la mujer, para al final llevarse la más grande sorpresa del día.

—¡Vaya, es bastante grande! —Expelo asombrada—. Jamás había visto una perla de este tamaño, ¿y usted?

Sesshomaru vio la perla sostenida ente los pequeños dedos de la secretaria, quien miraba curiosa el objeto que había sacado del interior de aquel peluche. Al final de cuentas, no estaba equivocado al pensar que dicha joya aún se encontraba en aquellos terrenos. Pero lo que no se esperó, es que fuera Rin quien lo encontrara, y que mucho menos este se encontrara en el interior de ese juguete.

— _Se supone que el peluche era la herencia que le dejaba a su hijo muerto._

Hitomiko Hara, le heredo aquella valiosa perla a su hijo…no, a su hija. Rin Honjo era la nueva propietaria de la _Perla de Shikon._

—¿Sesshomaru?

—¿Qué?

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Qué harás con eso? —Prefirió ir al grano.

—Ah… —Ella dejo de verlo, para volver su atención a la perla—. No sé —alzo los hombros—, ni siquiera sé si esto valga algo. Es tan grande, que quizás sea falsa.

—¿Quieres que te lleve para que la evalúen?

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —Sesshomaru solo asintió—. No es mala idea, pero… —Lo miro preocupa—. Si esta perla fue de Hitomiko, es decir que ahora es de la señora Midoriko.

—No digas tontería —mascullo molesto—. Que acaso el idiota de Koga no te lo dijo…

—¿Decirme qué?

—Todo lo que se encuentre en tu territorio, te pertenece —le hizo saber—. Así que la perla, esto —alzo el álbum—, incluso las ratas que tenga el lugar, son tuyos.

—Oh —rió—, tengo un criadero de ratas.

—Rin.

—Está bien, ya entendí el punto —le sonrió—. Pues entonces, yo…la verdad no sé.

La indecisión de la mujer le trajo una mejor idea. Tal vez era mejor que no se diera a conocer del paradero de la perla, si esto se llegaba a descubrir, sin duda no solo Naraku iría tras de Rin.

—Olvídalo —suspiro—. Si es una perla o una simple baratija, terminaras quedándote con ella.

—Que bien me conoce —menciono sorprendida—. Cada vez toma más en serio el papel de novio.

—Sandeces.

—¿Por qué no lo acepta? —Se hinco frente a él—. El que cada día se _enamora_ más de mi —trato de sonar segura, aunque la risa contenida la delataba—. Es más, para que vea que confió en mi _enamorado_ novio —lo cogió de la mano—, lo dejo a usted al cuidado de la perla.

Sesshomaru sintió como la joya fue depositada suavemente sobre la palma de su mano, mientras miraba directamente a los juguetones ojos marrones. Sin duda esa mujer no sabía la importancia de muchas de las cosas que le rodea y tiene, y tal vez era por eso que había sobresalido por si sola. Rin no se engañaba a sí misma, simplemente acogía lo bueno, y lo malo lo dejaba a un lado. Era una manera fácil de actuar, pero muy pocos podían lograrlo, y ella era de esas exclusivas personas que lo conseguían.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—Sí —le sonrió cálidamente—, confió plenamente en usted.

Se concentró en el rostro de facciones delicadas y femeninas, en los grandes ojos, con esas largas y compactas pestañas, que aleteaban a cada parpadeo que la mujer daba. Se veía mucho mejor que ayer, y pretendía que así fuera hasta que ella tomara la decisión de saber la verdad. Le acaricio la mejilla y ella cerro los ojos, complacida por la suave caricia que le estaba regalando. El albino la admiro más, le gustaba verla de esa manera.

—Sesshomaru —ronroneo su nombre.

—Hmm…

—Gracias —ella rompió el poco espacio que había entre los dos, dándole un cálido abrazo—, por ser tan bueno conmigo.

Guardo silenció, solo coloco su mano libre sobre la menuda espalda de Rin, aceptando el abrazo que este le regalaba abiertamente. Miro la perla que estaba en su mano, que era la demostración de la fe ciega que le tenía su futura esposa, y no llegaba a comprender porque lo hacía. Rin no estaba enamorada de él, para cederle tantas libertades sin meditarlo, pero aun así lo hacía. Quería comprender a la mujer que lo abrazaba con esa dulzura tan característica de ella, pero simplemente no podía.

Rin Honjo era un océano misterioso, del cual quería descubrir cada uno de sus secretos, pero cuando conocía uno, aparecen tres incógnitas más ante sus ojos. La vida no le bastaría para conocer todo lo que representaba la pequeña mujer.

La pelinegra se apartó solo unos milímetros, para darle un suave beso en los labios y sonreírle, así sacándolo de sus divagaciones.

—¿Tiene hambre?

—Sí.

—Bien, preparare la cena —rompió todo contacto y fue rápidamente hacia la cocina.

Sesshomaru la vio partir, para después mirar nuevamente aquel álbum, el peluche y la perla que descansaba en la palma de su mano. Frunció el ceño y apretó la perla entre su mano con fuerza. Todo había sido culpa de esa maldita joya, pero ahora que la tenía en su poder, no dejaría que siguiera manchando la vida de Rin.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Pues aquí les presento el siguiente capítulo, como siempre, espero sea de su agrado al igual que los anteriores.

Debo mostrar mi gran felicidad al leer varios comentarios, tanto en sus reviews y como mensajes personales, donde mencionan el buen trabajo que he hecho con los personajes. Realmente saber que he podido capturar la esencia de los personajes -al menos de los principales- hacen que mi trabajo tome mucho más significado para mí. Ya que, como todo AU, es muy difícil el mantener las personalidades de cada uno de los personajes. Realmente hago lo mejor que pudo -sobre todo con Sesshomaru- no destruir lo que hace importante o encantador a nuestro personaje favorito.

Espero seguir logrando sorprenderlos y envolviendo con la historia y con los personaje, que realmente ese es el fin de un escrito. Todo esto, es para ustedes, sin duda alguna.

Les dejo ahora, pasen un bonito fin de semana, no le hagan tanto de vago y cuídense mucho, para así leerlo el próximo lunes. :3

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	23. Una relación poco convencional

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y el mío.

* * *

 **Una relación poco convencional**

Con letanía los parpados se alzaron, dejando que los orbes dorados vieran la habitación manchada de negro, tratando de acoplarse a la poca luz que se colaba entre las pesadas cortinas. Miro a su lado izquierdo, encontrándose con el lugar vació. Esa sería la primera vez en que la mujer se despertaba primero que él.

Se sentó en la cama echando hacia atrás mechones de su cabello plateado, cogió el celular que descansaba en el pequeño buro y checo la hora, que ya pasaba de las nueve de la mañana. Frunció el ceño molesto, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que era domingo, siempre había sido una persona que se despertaba temprano y más teniendo a un —no tan cachorro— perro que sacar por las mañana a realizar su rutina.

¿Por qué Rin, no lo despertó?

Se sacó las cobijas de encima y se alzó de la cama, dando camino hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta y rápidamente encendió la luz, provocando que sus ojos se entrecerraran para acoplarse a la iluminación del lugar. De la estantería cogió una de las ligas que Rin usaba para su cabello, así sujetando su melena se dispuso a lavarse los dientes y el rostro para terminar de despabilar. Por muy extraño que le pareciera, aún sentía el sueño aferrarse a él. Negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a terminar su actividad.

Al acabar, volvió de nuevo a la recamara para abrir las cortinas y encontrarse con un día nublado y bastante nevado. El invierno en Japón llego a nada de haber iniciado Diciembre, y ya estaban plagados de la espesa manta blanca. Pero sin darle más importancia, se retiró del lugar para ir en busca de la secretaria.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con la menuda silueta de la pelinegra, que estaba sacando algunos adornos de unas cajas. Enarco la ceja izquierda, al recordad que su mujercita pretendía adornar el penthouse con esas tonterías que atrae ese maldito mes. Suspiro y terminó por descender siendo recibido por Yako, que se restregó contra su pierna por un poco de atención. A lo cual accedió, despeinando un poco más los cabellos blancos del canino.

—¡Buen día! —Le saludo una sonriente Rin.

Sesshomaru observo a la mujer que ya estaba de rodillas en el sillón y con sus antebrazos apoyados en el respaldo negro, esperando a que él se acerca a ella. Hecho que no hizo esperar, al dar unos cuantos pasos para quedar frente a Rin, quien no tardo apoyar sus manos en el sofá y robarle un corto beso.

—¿Durmió bien? —Pregunto volviendo a la pose anterior—. Es la primera vez que lo veo dormir más de la cuenta.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Se veía muy a gusto durmiendo, así que opte por dejarlo descansar un rato más —le sonrió—. No se preocupe, yo me encargue de Yako.

—Hmm…

—¿No me diga que se ha enojado por eso? —Le miro ceñuda.

—No.

—¿Seguro?

Pero solo le dedico una fría mirada para calmar la insistencia de la mujer, que en vez de asustarse, se echó a reír. Simplemente no llegaba a entenderla.

—Es tan fácil hacerlo enojar —menciono orgullosa—. Debería tomar las cosas con más ligereza, sabe.

—¿Qué haces? —Prefirió cambiar de tema.

—Checo algunos de los adornos que tenía guardados —ella viro hacia las cosas que estaban en la mesa de centro—. Pero todo está en muy mal estado.

—Iremos a comprar el estúpido árbol, así que ahí podrás hacerte de lo demás.

—Le falta mucho espíritu navideño —le regaño.

—Sandeces.

Ha pasado más de un mes, desde que ambos están viviendo juntos. Sesshomaru había lanzado la propuesta de convivir los dos en el penthouse, cuando el mismo Koga le hizo saber que Ayame viviría con él. Por lo tanto, la opción de que la secretaria viviera sola en aquel viejo departamento no le agradaba en absoluto. Y cuando le hablo de la oferta a Rin, esta acepto sin poner pero alguno a la situación.

Él le había dado la libertad a la mujer de hacer cualquier cambio que le apeteciera, ya fuera de muebles, el color de las paredes, no importaba, con tal de que ella se sintiera cómoda. Pero no había cambiado casi nada, a excepción de la enorme pecera que estaba cerca de la entrada. Sesshomaru había mandado a comprar una recipiente de cristal mucho más grande para que las mascotas, de su novia tuvieran más espació, que aquella vieja pecera que tenían. De ahí, no había ninguna diferencia, hasta ahora. Ella pretendía darle al lugar un toque navideño por las fechas. No le agradaba, pero no se lo negaría con tal de tenerla contenta.

—¿Ya tiene hambre?

Sesshomaru bajo la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos achocolatados, los cuales brillaban con intensidad. Sin duda estaba entusiasmada por ese día.

—Desayunaremos fuera —le hizo saber—. Iré a cambiarme.

—¡Sí! —Exclamo entusiasmada.

Partió para volver a la recamara, para ir directamente en donde se encontraba su ropa. Llegando al closet, escogió rápidamente la ropa que usaría y volvió a la pieza principal para empezar a cambiarse. En donde al pasar diez minutos, el leve toque a la puerta se hizo presente.

—Entra —se limitó a decir, mientras ataba las cintas de los botines negros.

Rin entro con parsimonia al cuarto, esperando que su visión no fuera sorprendida de ninguna manera. Sesshomaru solo vio aquellos diminutos pies que daban paso hasta su lado, envueltos por los calcetines rosas. De alguna manera le causaba gracia que en el trabajo entrara a la oficina sin permiso alguno, pero para entrar a la habitación tocaba y esperaba no encontrarlo con poca ropa o desnudo, lo evitaba de cualquier manera posible. Aun no llegaba a entender, donde quedo la mujer que le había dicho abiertamente que deseaba tenerlo entre sus piernas.

Al terminar se levantó de la cama dándole la libertad a la mujer de tenderla, como se había vuelto costumbre. Es algo que él podía hacer, pero ella desde que llego no le dejaba realizar. En verdad se portaba como una toda mujer de casa.

Se vio al espejo para terminar de acomodar su camisa, pero le fue imposible teniendo el reflejo de Rin. No se había percatado de que usaba una blusa de mangas largas ajustada a su torso y delgados brazos; era de encaje negro con la tela inferior color beige. Era algo corta del talle, dejando ver aquel vientre plano y níveo. Con aquel pantalón de mezclilla que se ajustaba perfectamente a la cadera, trasero y, en las largas y torneadas piernas. Rin sin duda sabía hacia lucir muy bien los jeans, mucho más que cualquier otra mujer que haya visto en su vida.

¿Cómo mantenía ese cuerpo?, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Había descubierto que la mujer no hacia ningún tipo de ejercicio y tampoco tenía una dieta rigurosa. Comía de todo, le encantaban las pastas y la pizza; ni hablar de los dulces y los postres, era adicta a ellos. Podría ser que su metabolismo fuera bastante bueno para mantener ese cuerpo esbelto. Sin duda esa pequeña mujer se había ganado muchas miradas lascivas en el trayecto de su madurez, aunque parecía ser ella también desconocía de eso, y más cuando le comento que los chicos huían de ella. Conociendo a los japoneses, no le extrañaba que una mujer independiente y de cuerpo curvilíneo los intimidara.

Eso le hacía preguntarse la razón por la cual habría terminado ella y aquel sujeto llamado Kohaku. Sesshomaru había notado que para su novia, aquel chico fue muy importante, incluso podía estar seguro que lo amo. ¿Pero cuál fue el verdadero motivo? Tenía una teoría, pero poco importaba. Cual fuera la razón, estaba seguro que aquel tipo era un verdadero imbécil.

Rin termino con la cama y se dirigió al closet, lo cual él imito. Ingresando se la encontró colocándose unos botines rojos de tacón, mientras a su lado izquierdo ya tenía listo un saco rojo y un bolso negro.

Termino por entrar para coger la cazadora que había optado por usar ese día, así ganándose la mirada de la mujer que había terminado de ponerse los zapatos.

—¡Dios, ni con tacones lo alcanzo! —Expelo frustrada.

—Supongo que los tacones no hacen milagros —dijo impertérrito.

Los grandes ojos marrones se agrandaron —si es que se podía— más de lo que ya eran, y aquella pequeña boca formo una perfecta «o», demostrando así la exagerada expresión por el comentario que había lanzado. Así que aprovechando el asombro de la mujer, la cogió de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y se apodero de esos tentadores labios rosas. Rin se mostró impresionada y tensa, pero solo fue cuestión de segundo para relajarse y seguirle el juego. Las pequeñas manos se aferraron a su chaqueta y aquellos labios carnosos comenzaron a acariciar los suyos, de la manera en que él se lo demandaba.

Su mano izquierda estaba sobre la espalda baja y la derecha se enredó entre los cabellos oscuros al tomarla de la nuca y, así profundizar más el beso. Introdujo su lengua degustándose de aquel ligero sabor a cerezas, el cual lo encontró en la lengua y el paladar. Las caricias eran sedosas y calientes, ganándose uno que otro gemido por parte de la secretaria, que se aferró más a él. Succiono sutilmente la pequeña lengua para terminar atrapando entre sus dientes aquel voluptuoso labio inferior, que ahora tenía esa natural tonalidad rojiza.

Rin dejo escapar un sensual y agradable gemido ante aquella acción, mientras aquellas inmensas pestañas negras daban paso a los brillantes ojos cafés. El entrecejo se arrugo suavemente y aquel puchero se formó en los rojizos labios.

—Que malo es —musito tiernamente.

—Lo soy.

Le regalo una sonrisa por su afirmación, al momento en que alzaba la mano hacia su rostro. Sesshomaru la vio fijamente, expectante a lo que iba a realizar. Rin empezó a limpiar el labial que había quedado impreso en él, con la yema de sus dedos. Él no aparto su mirada de Rin, que realizaba su labor con calma acariciando sus labios con suavidad, que le provocaba un cosquilleo extraño, pero bastante placentero.

—Listo —anunció con una amplia sonrisa, al terminar su tarea.

Ella se zafo de su agarre para ir a colocarse el saco rojo. Sesshomaru se quedó estático en aquel lugar, observando detalladamente a la mujer que tenía frente. No solo se había convertido en la carta que le daría el triunfo y a la primera persona que protegía de manera indeliberada. La secretaria estaba provocando cosas que no llegaba al comprender del todo. Eran agradables y atrayentes hasta cierto punto, pero a la vez lo aturdían y lograban irritarlo.

Rin termino de acomodarse el saco rojo, que le llegaba a mitad del muslo. Se agacho para sacar una bolsa, la cual ya le había visto hace unos días atrás. De ella saco lo que le parecía ser dos bufandas, una más gruesa que la otra. La secretaria se enredó con calma aquella lisa y algo afelpada bufanda beige, acomodándola perfectamente bajo la solapa de su saco. Después cogió la más gruesa y se acercó a él, con una sonrisa mucho más extensa. Sesshomaru ya sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de su mujercita, pero no dijo nada, solo alzo la ceja y espero a que esta dijera algo.

—Hace mucho frío allá afuera —le hizo saber, mientras ocultaba su sonrojo tras la bufanda beige.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Pero solo recibió la suave risa de su compañera, que no tardo en colocarle la gruesa bufanda alrededor del cuello. Lo jalo más cerca de ella, para así ir atrás de él y librearle el cabello que quedó atrapado por la bufanda.

—Listo —anunció al ver su trabajo realizado—. Se ve muy guapo, sabe.

—Hmm…

De nueva cuenta solo recibió la dulce risa de Rin, que ya había cogido su bolso y ahora lo agarraba de la mano para hacerlos salir del closet. Sesshomaru detuvo el andar de la pelinegra, para recoger su celular, la cartera y las llaves de la camioneta que estaban en el buro, para volver a ser jalado por una entusiasmada secretaria.

Rin se despidió de Yako y Ah-Un cariñosamente, mientras el albino la esperaba, manteniendo abiertas las puertas, al recargarse en el marco del elevador. Ella llego a él, cogiéndolo del brazo para terminar adentrándose en el cubículo y esperar que el ascensor descendiera. Durante el silencioso trayecto, daba rápidas miradas a su jefe, que la verdad era muy extraño verlo vestido como cualquier civil, pero vaya que lucía atractivo con cualquier tipo de ropa.

La camisa era de un azul mezclilla de manga larga, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y con los botines del mismo color, para terminar con la cazadora de piel negra, que lo hacía verse un poco más rudo, pero sin perder la elegante apariencia de la cual es dueño; y la bufanda que ella le había puesto, lograba hacerlo ver como aquellos modelos que salían en las revistas y en las pasarelas.

Entusiasmada, se animó abrazarlo buscando un poco de la atención y el calor de su novio. Si pretendían parecer como la mejor pareja del año, ella les daría eso, no es que le costara mucho el acurrucarse en los brazos de su famoso novio. Sesshomaru la vio por unos segundos por su repentino acto, pero no dijo nada y solo coloco su mano sobre su hombro, en señal de que aceptaba aquel arrumaco que había iniciado ella.

Se abrieron las puertas unas tres veces, en donde ingresaron inquilinos del caro edificio. Ellos los miraron de soslayo al entrar, pero no dijeron nada, ni siquiera un «buenos días». Se limitaron a quedar frente a ellos, ignorándolos. No tenían nada de amabilidad que sus antiguos vecinos, y menos las dos mujeres que estaban presentes, que tenían caras de estiradas incomprendidas. Rin las vio, para después mirar a Sesshomaru. Se preguntaba si alguna de esas mujeres había intentado el colarse con su jefe, aunque duda que este les hiciera caso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto él, al sentir su insistente mirada.

—Lo amo —le dijo con tal claridad, para que los presentes la escucharan.

Sesshomaru alzo su ceja izquierda por aquella repentina «confesión» que le dio. De la cual entendería que solo había sido una frase, solo por decirla. Lo mostro al negar con su cabeza y mantener su mirada al frente, no en las mujeres, simplemente al frente.

—Tonta.

Rin soltó una risilla divertida y se aferró más a él, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para las dos mujeres, que la miraron por el rabillo del ojo.

Llegando al primer piso, ellos salieron al último sin romper el abrazo. Caminaron pausadamente hasta llegar frente al Cadillac, una apantallante y blanca camioneta, la cual gritaba por donde quiera, ser propiedad de Inuyasha Takashima. Aun recordaba la manera en que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru negociaron el intercambio momentáneo.

— _¿Qué mierdas quieres? —Pregunto fastidiado al momento de entrar al despacho._

— _Dame las llaves de tu camioneta._

— _¿Keh, ahora que mosco te pico?_

— _La necesito —contesto, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto._

— _Estas de coña, si piensas que te prestare mi camioneta._

 _Se hizo un profundo silencio entre los dos albinos, que se miraban retadoramente. Rin solamente pasaba su mirada de uno al otro, esperando a ver quién cedía primero._

— _¡Keh! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Está bien —saco las llaves de su bolcillo—, pero antes quiero que des las llaves del Audi._

— _No vas a usar mi auto —hablo firmemente el mayor de los Takashima._

— _No Audi, no Cadillac._

 _Rin se estremeció al momento de escuchar el gruñido que escapo entre los dientes de Sesshomaru. La idea de que su jefe prestara su amado auto, era tan inverosímil, como verlo abrazar a su hermano. Pero ahí estaba, aventando sus llaves sobre el escritorio. Por primera vez Inuyasha le ganaba la batalla a su hermano._

— _Así se hace, hermanito —exclamo un burlón Inuyasha, que cogió las llaves y dejo las suyas en el escritorio._

— _Más vale que lo cuides, sino quieres perder la vida —lo amenazo Sesshomaru._

— _Lo mismo digo —aunque su amenaza no fuera tan aguerrida como la de su mayor—. Nos vemos._

 _Y sin darle tiempo a Sesshomaru de decir algo más, salió del despacho con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

—Rin.

Levanto la vista y vio que Sesshomaru ya le tenía la puerta de la camioneta abierta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él se separó de ella, para realizar dicha acción. Se acercó y el albino, que la ayudo a entrar, al ser la camioneta un poco más alta. Siempre que montaba el vehículo de Inuyasha, lograba hacerla sentir más pequeña de lo que ya es.

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron fue el desayunar, el cual paso con mucha tranquilidad. Habían escogido un restaurante dentro del centro comercial, ya que se limitarían solo a comprar en ese lugar. Cuando terminaron, empezaron a recorrer la extensa área, buscando todo lo que necesitaba para adornar la casa.

Rin no pretendía exagerar en arreglos, quería algo sutil y que fuera acorde al estilo del penthouse, tampoco quería molestar al hombre que le seguía los pasos, mirando sin interés lo que le rodeaba. Solo haría lucir un poco más aquel lugar, al menos para esas fechas. Aparte, aún estaba meditando de qué tamaño comprarían el pino. Ella a lo mucho que llego, fue a un pequeño pino que se había colocado en uno de los buros, en el antiguo departamento que compartía con Ayame. Era tan pequeño, que no se podía poner nada más que lo esencial. Pero ahora tenía un gran espació que podía aprovecharlo, aunque no estaba segura de hacerlo.

—Sesshomaru…

El albino no tardó en regalarle aquella mirada ambarina, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención.

—Primero veamos los pinos, ¿sí?

Rin extendió su mano, esperando que este aceptara su invitación. Tenía presente que su jefe no era afecto a mostrar algún tipo de afecto o cercanía con alguien, cuando estaban entre la multitud. A pesar de ellos, hubo veces en las que había sido el mismo Sesshomaru, quien había roto esos paradigmas entablados en sí mismo. Como cuando le sujeta de la cintura o a dado cortos besos en los labios. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, rompiendo de nuevo con lo establecido al aceptar su mano y comenzar a caminar. El albino seguía igual de estoico que siempre, pero al menos el saber que no le avergonzaba que lo vieran de esa forma y con ella, le daba un gran punto a su favor.

Anduvieron hasta llegar enfrente de una de las tiendas que tenían una gran variedad de pinos. Desde naturales como sintéticos, desde gordos y delgados, pequeños y unos realmente gigantescos, que solo podía ver en un lugar como la mansión de los Takashima.

—¡Vaya! —Expreso asustada, no tenía idea de que escogería.

Ella transitó a lo largo y lo ancho del lugar, viendo todos los pinos que tenían en exhibición. Tenía claro que no compraría ningún árbol talado, ella estaba totalmente contra eso. Así que solo se limitó a observar los sintéticos, pero aun así no se podía definir cuál era el estilo de árbol que luciría bien con el lujoso departamento de su jefe.

Volvió hasta donde se encontraba Sesshomaru, que checaba algo en su celular. Pero este la vio, al momento en que ella se detuvo frente a él.

—¿Ya sabes cuál?

—No —susurro triste—. Ayúdeme.

—Olvídalo.

—Por favor, no le cuesta nada decirme su opinión —pidió suplicante.

—No.

—¡Sesshomaru! —Insistió al dramatizar la escena, así ganándose las miradas de los curiosos—. Haga feliz a su novia.

—¿Qué tipo de chantaje es ese? —Pregunto decepcionado.

—¿El chantaje de una novia desesperada? —Sus ojos ya tenían un cúmulo de lágrimas que estaba a nada de brotar—. Por favor —musito entre sollozos.

Sesshomaru gruño entre dientes, al ver la molesta y falsa escena que le estaba montando la secretaria en ese momento. Cualquier la creería que la había hecho llorar, pero él no, simplemente ya se conocía los trucos de la mujer, y aun así accedía a ellos. Maldecía aquellos ojos marrones que lo hacían ceder a todo.

La sujeto de la mano y la hizo andar, para volver a recorrer el mismo camino que ya había sido trazado por ella. Miro los estúpidos árboles, limitándose solamente en los sintéticos, porque conociendo las ideas ecologistas de la mujer, era obvio que los talados estaban descartados.

Miraba cada uno de los pinos se cruzaban ante sus ojos, pero era obvio que el albino no sabía nada al respecto. Sesshomaru jamás fue fan de este tipo de festividades —a ninguna realmente— en donde tenían que montar todo el teatro de buenos deseos y unión familiar. Cuando vivió con su madre, el primer día de Diciembre se encontraba con el árbol ya montado en la mansión, cuando el día anterior no se había visto ningún tipo de ajetreo en la casa para adornarlo, pero que aparecía como por arte de magia. Y con su padre, ahí si se dio cuenta cuando Izayoi se disponía en adornar el pino por su cuenta, a veces siendo ayudada por Inuyasha e Inutaisho. Pero, él jamás había atendido aquella necesidad, hasta ahora.

Se detuvo en seco al mirar un pino alto y rebosante, tenía todo el aspecto de quedar perfectamente en el departamento. Sería suficiente para mantener entretenida a su mujercita durante un buen rato, mientras lo adornaba.

—Este.

—¡Es grandioso! —Dijo contenta—. No me había dado cuenta que estaba aquí —le sonrió tan amplio como pudo—. ¡Gracias!

—Hmm…

Miro por última vez el árbol que había escogido, tenía el presentimiento que terminaría ayudándole a la pelinegra, que ya estaba con el vendedor pidiéndole el dichoso pino. Simplemente no llegaba a entender, como terminaba consintiendo todo lo que Rin quería. Cuando con sus antiguas parejas jamás se los permitió, aunque le hicieran más que un simple chantaje de niña de cinco años. Pero ahí estaba aquella mujercita sonriendo entusiasmada, como si le hubieran dado su dulce preferido o un nuevo juguete.

Después de ahí, recorrieron el camino para ahora si comprar los adornos, ya que la mujer tenía una idea fija de lo que quería. Detestaba ir a estos lugares de compras, y más si la compañía era una mujer. Pero para su sorpresa, Rin era bastante rápida a la hora de escoger —a excepción del árbol—, no perdía el tiempo en nimiedades y compraba lo que rápidamente llamaba su atención. Al terminar, él fue a dejar todo lo que se había comprado, dejando a la chica viendo algunos aparadores. Ya era tarde y estaba seguro que ya tenía hambre. Solo verla torcer la boca y empezara hablar sin sentido alguno, es porque su estómago ya exigía algo de comida.

Acomodo las cosas en la parte trasera de la camioneta, cerro el capote y exactamente en ese momento recibió una llamada, y nada más que del dueño de dicho vehículo. Solo esperaba que no le hablara para avisarle que ya le choco el auto.

—¿Qué quieres?

— _Keh, dulcifícame tu voz —se quejó—, que no te hablo por gusto, bastardo._

—Habla, perro.

— _Los viejos ya regresaron._

—¿Motivo? —Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada el levador.

— _El pasar la navidad acá con nosotros y sus…nueras._

—¿Ya están en la casa?

— _Sí, incluso por eso te llamo —chisto molesto—. El viejo quiere que vengas y que traigas a Rin contigo._

Sesshomaru chasqueo la lengua molestó, lo único que le faltaba. Que su padre decidiera regresar un mes antes.

— _Como sea, ya cumplí con avisarte —bostezo aburrido—. Yo que tú, me apuro. Ya que esperan que llegues para la hora de la comida._

Colgó la llamada al instante en que Inuyasha lo hizo. Se recargo en la pared del ascensor, presionando el puente de su nariz. Simplemente odiaba las decisiones que tomaba repentinamente Inutaisho, aunque estaba seguro que esta vez lo hizo predeterminadamente. Venía exclusivamente a joderle la existencia.

Rin miraba aburrida las cosas que había en algunas de las tiendas departamentales. Estaba esperando a que Sesshomaru volviera para ir a comer, ya que parecía ser bastante obvia para él, cuando ya tenía el estómago vació.

Retrocedió dos pasos para ver mejor las cosas que estaban en el pequeño espacio de la lateral derecha, para terminar topando con alguien —como ya era su costumbre— sin querer.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó rápidamente al voltear.

—No sé preocupes yo…

El silenció reino al instante entre ella y la persona con la que había tropezado, y resultaba ser más familiar de lo que quería.

—Rin…

—Hola, Kohaku.

Vio las cosas que el hombre cargaba, muchas eran para bebés, lo cual le hizo pensar que tal vez el castaño, se convertiría próximamente en padre. Algo que ya no le sorprendería, después de tan repentina boda que tuvo con aquella mujer.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte —el castaño tartamudeo.

Antiguamente, aquel tartamudeo y apariencia de crío regañado siempre le habían gustado. Pero ahora que lo volvía a escuchar, no le provocaba nada, ni siquiera un signo de ternura por la torpeza del hombre al hablar. Quizás se había acostumbrado muy rápido a Sesshomaru, que no poseía ninguna actitud infantil.

—Sí —respondió—. Me entere que te casaste, ¿qué tal te ha ido ahora que eres un hombre de familia?

—Oh, yo no sabía…

—No te preocupes —le sonrió—, no es algo que me afecte.

—Ya veo —rió torpemente—. Bien, todo ha salido perfecto.

—Me alegro.

—¿Y a ti? —Indago—. También he escuchado que ya tienes novio.

—Así es, y todo marcha muy bien.

—¿Lo conozco?

—No.

—Pero me imagino que es alguien importante —comento con acidez.

—¿Por qué supones algo así?

—No sé, quizás porque siempre llamaste la atención de esos hombres.

Rin alzo ambas cejas por el mordaz comentario de su expareja. No entendía porque sacaba ese tema a relucir, pero lo había hecho con toda la intención de recordar viejas heridas. Ese se había convertido en un punto de conflicto entre ellos dos, desde que empezó a trabajar para los Takashima. Kohaku aseguraba que ella atraía a hombres de dinero y con muy malas intenciones.

—Lo dices como si fuera un pedazo de carne en exhibición —comento tratando de controlar su enfado.

—Seguramente es así como ellos te vean —la enfrento—. Esos tipos solo se fijan en chicas como tú, para entretenerse.

—No sabía que los tipos como yo, jueguen con la mujer con la cual planean casarse —la fría voz de Sesshomaru se hizo presente—. Me resulta bastante ilógico.

Rin giro para encontrarse con Sesshomaru, que veía a Kohaku de una manera que le hizo helar la sangre. A veces el albino le hacía recordar que es más _Demonio_ que _Humano_.

—Criticar a la mujer que una vez fue tu compañera, me parece de lo más desagradable —continuó Sesshomaru—. Deberías estar agradecido que alguien como Rin, poso su atención en ti, siendo tan poco cosa.

Se quedó muda por las palabras que soltó Sesshomaru sin tacto alguno, lo había lanzado con toda la intención de joder a Kohaku, y sin duda lo logro. El castaño tenía el ceño fruncido y apretando sus manos en puños con bastante fuerza.

—¿Planeas golpearme, niño? —Lo siguió provocando—. ¿Crees que esto le agrade a tu mujer, y más estando embarazada?

Kohaku volteo rápidamente hacia una joven mujer, de cabellos castaños y cortos, con un vientre bastante abultado; mientras platicaba con una mujer un poco más grande, la cual intuía se trataba de la madre de la esposa del castaño.

—No quieras cubrir tus faltas, manchando la imagen de Rin —expreso impávido—. Porque el único traidor aquí fuste tú —la cogió de la mano—. Vámonos.

Rin accedió sin decir nada, dejando a Kohaku en aquel lugar esperando a que las mujeres llegaran hasta él.

Siguieron caminando en un sepulcral silencio, aun así, Rin no pudo evitar el ver al frío rostro de su jefe. Estaba molesto, pero no era con ella, lo podía asegurar. Ya que la cogía de la mano con suavidad y andaban sin prisa alguna. Lo más probable, es que se haya quedado con las ganas de golpear a Kohaku.

—¿Lo sospechabas?

—¿Eh? —Se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta de Sesshomaru.

—No eres ninguna tonta, para creerte que te dejo para iniciar una nueva relación.

Guardo silenció, siguiendo el paso del hombre y mirando el piso. Ella tenía sus sospechas, de que Kohaku ya tenía una relación entablada con aquella mujer, a pesar de estar aun con ella, en ese entonces. Pero se negó a creer en eso, ya que pensaba que el castaño no era capaz de algo así. Tal vez, quería dejar en su recuerdo al amable y tierno Kohaku, y no al hombre que le fue infiel, con una persona que tal vez no sabía de qué jugo el papel de amante.

—¿Cómo supo lo mío con…él? —Prefirió indagar.

—Inuyasha y tú, no conocen de la discreción.

—¡Oh! —Se sonrojo apenada.

—¿Te afecta el saber la verdad?

Sesshomaru se detuvo, provocando que ella hiciera lo mismo y lo encarara. La agarro de la barbilla, para que lo viera solamente a él. Rin se dio cuenta que se habían detenido en un lugar menos concurrido, por algo se había tomado la libertad de haber reaccionado así.

—Rin —su voz sonó más grave.

—¿Eh? —Fijo su mirada en los ojos dorados.

—¿Aun sientes algo por él? —Su agarre se volvió más firme.

—No.

—¿Segura? —Insistió.

—No tengo porque mentirle —parpadeo un par de veces, y coloco su mano sobre la de él—. Ni siquiera me puede saber que me fue infiel —sonrió—. Nada que venga de él me interesa.

Sesshomaru sabía que la secretaria le decía la verdad, pero aun así necesitaba oírlo, para aplacar la ira que le estaba bullendo por dentro. Le había molestado las palabras que ese mocoso estúpido le dijo a Rin, y de solo pensar que ella aun pudiera sentir algo por Kohaku, le hacía enfadarse mucho más.

—Le agradezco que me haya defendido.

Y ahí estaba Rin, con aquella cálida mirada café, esas mejillas teñidas de carmín y una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sesshomaru acaricio suavemente la barbilla de la mujer con la yema de su pulgar, para después pasar sobre el labio inferior, el cual jalo separándolo del labio posterior, provocándole la tentación de apoderarse de esos jugosos y carnosos labios rosados, pero se contuvo. No era el lugar y tenía el tiempo encima de él.

—Debemos irnos —dijo al momento de separarse de ella.

—¿No vamos a comer? —Cuestiono entristecida.

—Sí, pero en otra parte.

—Bueno —sonrió divertida y lo sujeto del brazo empezando a caminar.

* * *

—¿Qué hacemos en la casa de su padre? —Pregunto Rin, al ver que estaban ingresando a la privada.

Pero Sesshomaru no le contesto, siguió manejando, tomando el camino que los guiaba hasta la entrada de la gran mansión. Suspiro, que más daba si se lo decía o no, de cualquier forma sabría la razón por la cual se encontraban en aquel sitio.

El albino estaciono el auto junto al Audi negro, lo cual le decía que Inuyasha también estaba presente, y usando de lo lindo el vehículo de su hermano mayor. Había veces, en que el torpe de su amigo se portaba realmente como un mocoso de diez años.

La puerta se abrió y su jefe la ayudo a salir de la camioneta. Y sin soltarle la mano, caminaron hacia el interior de la gran casa, para ser recibidos por el viejo mayordomo de la familia.

—Joven Sesshomaru, lo esperan en la sala principal.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo entrego su bufanda y el cazador, ella lo imito. Así ambos dieron camino hacia la dirección donde se suponía estaba la dichosa sala. Rin trataba de seguirle el paso, pero le era imposible, sus zancadas y las de él eran muy diferentes, solo se limitó a aferrarse más a su novio para no caer por la prisa y sus torpes pies.

Cruzaron el umbral de la gran entrada de la sala. Rin se quedó congelada al ver que no solo estaba Inuyasha y Kagome, sino también el señor Inutaisho y la señora Izayoi. Los cuatros voltearon a verlos, y más al ver como ella se aferraba al brazo de Sesshomaru, aunque para Inuyasha ya fuera cosa del día a día.

—Por fin llegan —se puso de pie y camino hasta ellos—. Hijo.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, algo que solo Rin pudo observar de primera mano. Los dos eran altos, solemnes y tenían una mirada que haría desfallecer a cualquier enemigo. Se dieron un fuerte apretón de mano. A lo cual notando de donde saco Sesshomaru aquella fisonomía, si era idéntico a su padre en ese aspecto.

—Rin —la voz del hombre se suavizo.

—Señor Takashima, que gusto tenerlo de regreso —soltó a Sesshomaru e hizo una debida reverencia a su principal jefe.

—¿Qué es esa reverencia? —La cogió de los hombros y le orillo a verlo—. ¿Y qué es eso de señor Takashima?

»¿A caso no eres novia de Sesshomaru? Deja todas esas tontas formalidades, y abraza a tu nuevo padre.

Rin sintió como el rostro le hirvió al escuchar aquellas palabras y por ese efusivo abrazo, que era acogedor y cálido. No era la primera vez que el mayor de los Takashima la abrazaba, pero por lo general siempre era cuando estaban ellos dos solos.

Escucho el chasqueo de la lengua de Sesshomaru, que paso por detrás de ellos a una dirección que ya no pudo visualizar, por aquellos fuertes brazos que la inmovilizaban. También pudo oír las risas que provenían de la señora Izayoi y de Kagome, que tal vez había pasado por algo similar a esto.

—Ya suéltala viejo, vas hacer que explote de lo roja que esta —se quejó Inuyasha.

—Ya empezaron los celos, Inuyasha —Inutaisho la soltó y vio a su hijo menor—, ¿no crees que ya eres demasiado grande para esas cosas?

—¡Keh, estas de coña viejo loco!

—¡Inuyasha! —Izayoi reprendió a su hijo.

—¡Keh! —Solo pudo quejarse y cruzarse de brazos. Kagome solo suspiro por el comportamiento de su prometido.

La pelinegra bajo el rostro avergonzada, realmente no espero algo como eso. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que Inutaisho, conocía de su relación con Sesshomaru. Sin duda, este día fue bastante extremo en aspectos sentimentales.

—Ven Rin.

El hombre le hizo caminar para que llegara a Izayoi, que ya estaba de pie esperándola. Rin no tardo en ir a los brazos de la madre de Inuyasha, a ella si la había abrazado muchas veces y enfrente de las demás personas, así que eso le bajaría un poco al rubor, que estaba más que segura aún se aferraban a sus mejillas.

—Bienvenida, señora Izayoi.

—Gracias —le sonrió la mujer—. Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Rin.

—Igualmente —sonrió contenta.

Se separó de la hermosa mujer, para ir a saludar a Kagome e Inuyasha, tan rápido como pudo. Y fue a sentarse al lado de Sesshomaru, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para bajar la impresión, de aquel acto tan fraternal por parte de _Perro Comandante_.

—¿Cuál fue la urgencia por volver? —Interrogo Sesshomaru a su padre.

—Tranquilo, que no se trata de trabajo —dijo con una leve y forzada sonrisa—. Simplemente decidimos el venir a pasar la navidad y el fin del año con ustedes. Han pasado muchos años, desde la última vez que fue así —tomó la mano de su mujer de manera suave—. Y ahora que la familia parece crecer —miro a Kagome, para volver su atención a Rin—, es motivo suficiente para querer que esos años vuelvan.

—Hmm…

—Rin.

—¿Sí? —Miro a Inutaisho.

—¿Y para cuando la boda, hija?

Solo escucho como Inuyasha escupió lo que estaba bebiendo, para recibir palmaditas por parte de Kagome, que también se vio sorprendida por tan directa pregunta. La mayor de las mujeres solo negó con la cabeza, ante el comportamiento de su esposo. Y Rin pudo sentir como una inmensa aura maligna empezaba a brotar de Sesshomaru.

—Amor, no deberías…

—No he dicho nada malo, Izayoi —miro retadoramente a su hijo—. ¿O sí, Sesshomaru?

—Desconozco la urgencia, padre —escupió molesto.

—Ya te lo había dicho —sonrió arrogante—. Ya no eres un niño y el tiempo va en tu contra. Aparte, deseo nietos y el par de idiotas que tengo como hijos, simplemente no se dignan en hacerme abuelo.

¡Hijos! Rin sintió que el aire se le acababa al escuchar aquella simple palabra. ¿Por qué hablaban de hijos? Ni siquiera ellos habían hablado de ese pequeñísimo detalle, ante su «relación». Era obvio que ella no quería hijos, y menos en un matrimonio en donde existiría el amor.

—Deja de fastidiar con eso viejo —le reclamo Inuyasha—. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que fueras padre muy joven. Los tiempos cambian, por si no lo sabías.

—Hubiera sido más fácil, si fueran mujeres.

—Inutaisho —hablo Izayoi—, ya deja a tus hijos en paz, ellos saben lo que hacen con sus vidas.

Se hizo un molesto silencio en la habitación, Rin solo quería que la tierra se la tragara. Simplemente aquellas preguntas habían sido demasiado para ella. Lo único bueno, es que no tuvo que responder a ellas. Desconocía totalmente cuando Sesshomaru anunciaría su compromiso, y lo de los hijos, simplemente era algo que tenía completamente descartado.

Los marrones ojos vieron a Inuyasha y Kagome, los cuales hablaban entre sí. No sabía que era. Pero sin duda Kagome tenía el control, porque Inuyasha tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y bajaba la mirada constantemente. Luego paso a los señores Takashima, en donde Izayoi seguía regañando con la mirada a su marido, quien a tan insistentes ojos marrones, se acercó a ella y le robo un beso de los labios, provocando el sonrojo y la vergüenza en la mujer. Rin no pudo evitar el sonreír por esas dos tiernas escenas que presencio. De alguna manera los envidiaba, ellos realmente se amaban, cada uno a su manera, pero lo hacían. Mientras Sesshomarua y ella montaban una farsa, que aunque había pasión entre los dos, no había más allá que ese banal deseo carnal.

—Mis señores —interrumpió el mayordomo—. La comida ya está lista.

Rin suspiro aliviada, al menos ya podría comer algo y quizás irse de ahí, que no sentía ningún tipo de comodidad entre tanto amor y preguntas que no podía responder.

Durante la comida, Sesshomaru pudo escuchar la voz de todos, menos la de Rin. La estuvo viendo de soslayo de vez en vez, pero ella solo tenía la mirada baja, centrándose solamente en la comida. Mientras los demás hablaban de los lugares que Inutaisho e Izayoi visitaron, y ese tema era suficiente para su compañera ya se hubiera presando en la plática y cuestionado todo lo que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera presto interés a ello. Y Sesshomaru no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le susurró al oído.

—Nada —musito.

—Honjo.

Viro a verlo molesta por haberla hablado por su apellido, algo que hacia exclusivamente en el trabajo, fuera de ahí, se había acostumbrado a que la llamara Rin. Pero él también estaba fastidiado, y más al ver que su mujercita no quería decir la razón de su pausada actitud. Y cuando eso pasaba, no podía llamarle de otra manera que fuera por su apellido.

—Mi nombre es Rin, señor —le recordó—. Y estoy muy bien.

Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un sutil beso en los labios, para después sonreír y volver a su comida. Sesshomaru solamente la miro, no entendía a que venía ese comportamiento tan raro y ver, que los presentes se quedaron impactados por lo que acababa de suceder. Prefirió no darle importancia e ignorarlos, ya hablaría con la secretaria llegando al penthouse.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, su padre les pidió a Inuyasha y a él que lo acompañaran al despacho, en donde al cerrar la puerta, la atmosfera se volvió tensa. Aquel bromista y pensado Inutaisho había desaparecido en ipso facto.

—Me gustaría saber qué está ocurriendo y quiero la verdad —lanzo amenazadoramente hacia los dos.

—¿A qué te refieres, viejo? —Fue Inuyasha el que pregunto.

—¿A caso no sabes que uno de nuestros inversionistas, va de picada?

—No veo porque darle importancia a la caída de Naraku —Sesshomaru expreso ecuánime—. Al fin de cuentas, no creo que su desfalco nos perjudique.

—¿Eso crees? —Lo miro estoicamente—. ¿Puedes iluminarme, Sesshomaru?

—Ootori está perdiendo ganancias externas, ajenas totalmente a la empresa —sonrió de lado—. Una vez le dijiste a Rin, que las ganancias o pérdidas, de cualquiera de nuestros capitalistas no era tu asunto y que eso no perjudicaba al emporio, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora?

—Lo que le pase a Ootori, poco me importa. Pero lo que si me preocupa, es que alguien como él quede al mando de la empresa.

—Eso debiste pensar antes de ponerlos a competir, viejo —intervino Inuyasha desenfadado—. Si tan solo le hubieras dando el poder al bastardo, tal vez esto se hubiera podido evitar.

—Vaya, me alegro que su hermanan haya crecido —dijo sarcástico.

—¡Keh! Tómalo como quieras, pero eso no quita que cometiste un error.

—Eso ya no tiene importancia, el acto ya está hecho —hablo, mientras veía la cantidad de libros que su padre tenía en su amplio despacho—. A parte, no creo que los de la mesa directiva sea tan imbéciles, como para darle el poder ha una persona que va directo hacia la banca rota. Es simplemente por lógica.

—¿Y qué pasara si Naraku prescinde de sus inversiones? —La intensa mirada ambarina, estaba sobre de él.

—Supongo que ahí estaré para cuando eso pase —sonrió cínicamente—. Ootori no podrá negarse a cualquier propuesta que pueda lanzarle, con tal de preservar su cómoda vida.

—Te recuerdo que Magatsuhi y Ryukotsusei, estaría más que interesados de hacerse de ese porcentaje.

—Magatsuhi ya ha tenido muchos problemas con Naraku —volvió hablar Inuyasha—, o al menos eso es lo que he escuchado. Y sobre el Ryukotsusei, tengo entendido que dejo de tener interés en ese infeliz, desde que le hizo una mala jugada.

—¿Cómo es que yo no me he enterado de eso? —Miro a sus dos hijos.

—Tal vez porque Naraku trata con los medios, y solo se filtra lo que él no pude manejar —Sesshomaru miro a su hermano, ese cretino estaba sirviendo por primera vez en su vida.

—Ya veo —suspiro—. Supongo que lo tienes exactamente en donde lo querías, Sesshomaru.

—Tal vez hubiera sido tu crédito —observo de soslayo a Inutaisho—, pero creo que la edad ya te ha hecho mella, padre.

—Lo más seguro —le regalo una sonrisa socarrona—, pero para eso están ustedes, mis dos hijos.

—¡Keh! A mí me da relativamente igual —se alzó del asiento en donde estaba—. De todas formas, Naraku en buen o mal estado, jamás hubiera obtenido mi voto —sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus sobresalientes colmillos—. Y acéptalo viejo, tú jamás le negarías el voto a Sesshomaru —se estiro—. Si esto es todo, yo me paso a retirar porque tengo que dejar a Kagome en su casa.

Y sin más, el menor de los Takashima salió del despacho dejando a Inutaisho y su primogénito completamente solos.

—¿Por qué trae tu auto? —Cuestiono un intrigado Inutaisho.

—Necesitaba su camioneta —se coartó a contestar.

—Quizás no esté equivocado, y ustedes dos ya se llevan mejor —se dejó caer en su asiento y cogió una caja del primer cajón.

—¿Habanos? —Alzo la ceja—. Según tengo entendido, Fukawa te los prohibió.

—Exactamente —le extendió la caja, para que tomara uno.

Sesshomaru cogió uno, no podía negarse a un habano, aunque fuera para cubrir la rebeldía de su padre. Tomó asiento, y ambos hombres cortaron la puntilla redonda para después prender el puro. Ambos se tomaron el proceso con calma, hasta que Inutaisho fue el primero el soltar el humo.

—Ahora hablemos de Rin, hijo.

* * *

Rin se había quedado sola con Izayoi, ya que Kagome se retiró a resolver algunos asuntos con su familia. Así que ahora gozaba solo de la presencia de la madre de Inuyasha, y de aquel delicioso postre que le ofrecieron.

—¿Y cuéntame, cómo va tu relación con Sesshomaru?

La pelinegra miro a la hermosa dama, que siempre le sonreía con aquella dulzura, a la cual no podía decirle que no a nada. Pasó su bocanada de pastel, y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Supongo que seré la novedad durante un tiempo—rió desanimada—. Nos entendemos bien, llevamos la relación con calma. Nadie presiona a nadie.

—¿Eso es todo? —Le dedico una triste mirada—. ¿No hay mariposas en el estómago, nerviosismo…ansiedad…calor…amor?

—Es que no sabría cómo explicarle —mordió su labio inferior—. Sesshomaru es un hombre muy especial en muchos sentidos, y como novio no es la excepción.

—Supongo que tienes razón, él siempre ha sido una persona poco convencional —sonrió apenada—. Pero a veces, llego a ver a Inutaisho en Sesshomaru.

—¿A sí? —La observo intrigada.

—El famoso Inutaisho Takashima, no siempre fue el hombre atento y amable que tú conoces Rin —suspiro—. Cuando yo lo conocí, me encontré con un tipo arrogante y pretencioso, el ego lo tenía hasta los cielos. Y en cierta forma, eso fue por los medios que siempre lo vanagloriaban como el mejor hombre de negocios, en aquellos tiempos.

»Cuando se nos presentó, me cayó tan mal, que a la primera oportunidad que tuve, me aleje de él —rió—. Y ese fue un fuerte golpe para su ego y vanidad. Como una mujer como yo, iba a desairar al _Perro Comandante_. Pero lo hice y de alguna manera, él se engrió conmigo.

»Al principio se presentaba ante mí, como el prepotente Rey del mundo —suspiro—. Pero eso fue desvaneciendo, conforme veía que yo no prestaba atención en él, aunque a mí ya me gustaba mucho, a pesar de ser un idiota.

—No me lo puedo imaginar —una risa escapo de sus labios—. ¿Y cómo es que al final terminaron juntos?

—Inutaisho comenzó a ser más atento conmigo, amable y protector, claro, a su manera —sonrió—. Durante muchos años, él no fue fan de las demostraciones de amor, las creía incorrectas y poco convenientes, más en un lugar como Japón. Pero eso también se fue erradicando con el pasar del tiempo.

»Hasta que aquel apasionado y protector hombre, termino por hacerme caer ante sus encantos —las mejillas de la mujer se pintaron de rosa repentinamente—. Y no puedo negar, que también me atrajo de otras maneras más…sucias. Tenía su fama y pues, mi marido siempre ha sido un hombre muy atractivo. Tuve que alejarle una que otra mariposa de encima.

—Vaya, supongo eso debió ser muy estresante.

—Podría ser, pero… —aquellos intensos ojos marrones brillaron y la sonrisa se amplió mucho más—…no importaba, porque él jamás las veía, solo ha mostrado ojos para mí, desde que me conoció. Y de eso me siento orgullosa.

»El punto es, que los hombres como Inutaisho y Sesshomaru los crían para ser siempre lo mejor de lo mejor en todo, no importa si son buenas o malas personas en el futuro, con tal de cumplan el objetivo que se les implanto, lo demás poco importa —la miro directamente a los ojos—. Sesshomaru peca mucho de lo que fue su padre, pero…

—Aunque se parezcan, no son lo mismo —termino por la mujer.

—Pero no imposible, Rin —volvió a mostrar aquella seguridad—. Solo es cuestión de que tú seas más lista que él —en eso, ella cogió un pequeño libro, de donde saco una sobre blanco—, y tú pareces tener muchas ventajas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Le pregunto, al momento de agarrar la carta que le ofrecía.

—Tu mayor aliada —sonrió—. Irasue Kaiser.

Rin no pudo reprimir su asombro al escuchar que aquella «aliada», fuera nada más que la madre de Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Bueno, cada vez me extiendo más y eso no debe de ser, porque después no termino nada. Realmente es pesado andar de chacha (criada) de tu propia casa y el tener que escribir. Pero creo que es cuando más ideas me llegan.

De nuevo, muchas gracias por sus reviews, como siempre me dan el subidón para seguir adelante con la historia. Siempre hago lo posible para tenerles un momento de entretenimiento y aflojar un poco los problemas del día a día. Y qué cada vez, les este gustando más lo que les ofrezco. Ojala que a partir de aquí, las cosas tomen un rumbo más...mmm...no sabría como explicarlo, "emocional", no estoy segura que esa sea la palabra, pero bueno.

Ahora me paso a retirar, les deseo un buen inicio de semana, y nos estamos leyendo el miércoles...ojala y ahora si pueda subir capítulo ese día. :v

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	24. Verdades disfrazadas de mentiras

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Verdades disfrazadas de mentiras**

Tan pronto llegaron al departamento, la secretaria se dispuso a sacar todo lo que se había comprado, tuvo la firme intención de adornar el pino esa misma noche. Sesshomaru solo le ayudo armando y colocando el pino en la esquina al lado del ventanal, al ser demasiado grande y algo pesado, lo demás sería algo que ella realizaría.

Se sentó en el sofá con el propósito de beber un trago, y leer uno de los nuevos libros que adquirió. Pero en realidad, solo quería tener en su punto de mira a la mujer, que lo había evadido desde que salieron de la casa de su padre. Realmente no era algo que le sorprendiera, la vio diferente desde el interrogatorio que les aplico Inutaisho. Pero aun así, deseaba saber qué fue lo que más la incomodo, para comportarse de esa manera tan esquiva con él. Sin olvidar, que también tenía muy presenta la charla que tuvo con su padre, respecto a Rin. Era como si hubiera dejado de ser el hijo, para pasar a ser el pretendiente en cuestión de la pequeña adoración de Inutaisho. Sin duda, ese hombre se había tomado muy apecho el comportarse como el padre de Rin.

Así siguieron durante más de media hora, cada uno en sus propios asuntos. Aunque el tarareo de Rin, era lo único que rompía con el silencio del apartamento. Al principio le agrado, pero conforme los minutos pasaban la irritación se hizo presente. Sesshomaru esperaba que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa de lo que había ocurrido, pero parecía que no sería así, y no pretendía exigir o rogar por aquella información.

Sin pensarlo se alzó de su asiento y se retiró de la sala, para dejar el vaso en la cocina, y al último tomar camino hacia la recamara. Se daría una ducha y se iría dormir, estaba cansado y mañana tenía que madrugar, como todo inicio de semana.

Encendió la luz y camino hasta el lado de su cama, para dejar el libro sobre el buró y quitarse los molestos botines. Terminando se dirigió al baño, en donde se encerró azotando la puerta. Estaba muy enojado, pero detestaba que fuera por una estupidez, como el que su mujercita esperaba que adivinara cuál era su problema. Si no le afecto cuando Kagura le hacia esos dramas, menos se los aguantaría a la secretaria. Lo malo de todo, es que ella si llegaba a turbarlo a tal grado, de hacerlo que se desquite con cualquier cosa por su desesperación y enfado.

¿Por qué diablos no le decía lo que le ocurría y ya? No era mucho pedir, pero parecía ser que las mujeres gustaban hacerse las interesantes, y Rin no estaba exenta de ese comportamiento idiota.

Vio la tina y la regadera —las cuales estaban por separado—, siendo la segunda, la opción que eligió, no tenía ganas de perder tiempo en llenar la artesa y a que el agua tuviera la temperatura aceptable. Se quitó la ropa dejándola en la tina, para dar unos cuantos pasos para abrir la puerta de cristal, y sin perder tiempo abrió las dos llaves, dejando caer el agua directamente contra él. No tardo mucho para sentir como su cabello se pegó a su espalda y como sus tensos músculos se fueron relajando. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para hacerlo caer rendido en la cama, y dejar de pensar en tonterías.

—Rin… —musito.

* * *

Rin dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar como el albino azoto una de las puertas del piso superior. Suspiro desgana al saber que el hombre estaba cabreado, aunque intuía que era por su «culpa», a pesar de que ella no había hecho nada malo para que este se pusiera así. Tal vez, también estaba iracundo por aquellas imprudentes preguntas de Inutaisho. Sin duda, podía notarse que a Sesshomaru no le gustaba que se metieran en su vida privada y menos si se trataba de sus padres.

Coloco la esfera plateada que tenía entre sus manos y fue por dos más, pero estaba vez de color dorado. Al tomarlas, las miro y después al pino, inconscientemente había escogido los dos colores con los cuales relacionaba a Sesshomaru. El plateado por su cabello y el dorado por sus ojos. Rió por su propia tontería y prefirió seguir con su trabajo. Pero eso no fue posible, recordó en ese momento el sobre que Izayoi le entrego, la carta que la madre de Sesshomaru le mando. Según le dijo la esposa de su exjefe, que Irasue le había entregado dicho sobre a Inutaisho cuando estuvieron en Berlín, y su esposo se la entregó a ella, porque creía que se vería menos sospechoso si era su esposa quien se la entregaba. Y le aseguro que nadie sabía el contenido de dicho sobre.

Dejo las esferas de nuevo en la caja y se encamino a su bolso que estaba en el pequeño sillón negro. Saco la carta y la miro indecisa, tenía la ansiedad de saber que contenía y a la vez, temía que Sesshomaru la descubriera leyendo algo que su madre mando de manera «ilegal» y sin su consentimiento. Tomó como asiento el brazo del sofá y sin pensarlo más saco el contenido del sobre, en donde se encontró con una caligrafía envidiable. Para ser alemana, la madre de Sesshomaru escribía mucho mejor que muchos japoneses.

 _Estimada nuera nueva:_

 _Como sabrás, me he enterado de tu existencia por los medios incorrectos, ya que el imbécil que tengo como hijo, no me da otra opción que investigar por mi cuenta. Es la cruz que toda madre debe de cargar, después de haber derramado sudor y lágrimas para criarlos. Pero tranquila, no pretendo asustarte con el tedioso trabajo de ser madre._

 _Volviendo al tema principal, me sorprende que Tú, una simplona secretaria lograra lo que ninguna. Mira que enamorar al insípido de mi hijo, es algo que jamás pensé que vería en mi vida. Debo darte un aplauso y mis condolencias por cargar con tan amargado ser. Créeme querida, hice lo que pude para fuera una persona normal._

 _Sé que no me creerás, pero debo decirte que eres la primera novia de Sesshomaru que me agrada con solo verla. Ya que mi hijo siempre ha tenido pésimo gusto con las mujeres. Muy finas y guapas, y al final de cuentas terminan siendo unas trepadoras y zánganas; según lo que el idiota de mi exmarido me dijo, es que tú eres totalmente diferente, no solo física, sino también mentalmente a las mujeres que mi hijo acostumbra. No eres muy alta, pero no estas nada mal, supongo que esas amplias caderas que tienes, indican que podrás darme nietos sanos y fuertes sin ningún tipo de problema. Después de todo, Sesshomaru es un hombre grande y pues… Supongo que comprendes a lo que me refiero._

 _Bien niña, el fin de todo esto es para que tengas presente que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. Ya sea económica, moral o para mantener a raya al desgraciado hijo que tengo. Encontraras otro pequeño papel, en donde están apuntados mis números telefónicos. Espero tu llamada, me gustaría conocer la voz de mi nuera, aunque ya me imagino la voz de niña que te cargas, pero en fin, son simplemente detalles que no importan al final._

 _Espero recibir tu llamada pronto, y podamos tener una emocionante charla entre mujeres._

 _Se despide de ti, tu nueva mamá._

Rin levanto la vista de aquella carta que aun sostenía entre sus manos, su ojos se perdieron en un punto incierto del ventanal, que le mostraba la noche bañada por los copos de nieve que estaban cayendo con suavidad sobre la iluminada ciudad.

¿Qué rayos acaba de leer? Cubrió su boca para no dejar escapar la carcajada que había brotado de la nada. No esperaba encontrarse con ese contenido. Espero un escrito corto y conciso, pero no todo el drama de una madre desdichada por la indiferencia de su hijo. Esa mujer sabía imprimir muy bien el cinismo en un trozo de papel, no se quería imaginar cuando la escuchara de viva voz.

Saco el otro corte blanco y se encontró con tres números: El primero marcaba ser el celular personal de la mujer, el segundo el de casa de esta y el tercero el de su oficina.

Volvió a ver la carta y no pudo más que reír, esa madre sí que estaba perdida.

¿Sesshomaru enamorada de ella? Sin duda Irasue y todo en el mundo en general, conocían muy poco de Sesshomaru Takashima.

También se encontró de nuevo con el tema de los «hijos», pero esta vez estaba montado de una manera tan directa y a la vez llena de sátira, que no sabía si estresarse o reír por ello. No había duda que a sus «suegros» les urge que Sesshomaru tenga a su primer primogénito. Aunque él no parecía muy preocupado por esto, al contrario, era como si ese tema fuera totalmente irrelevante para él.

Dejo escapar una fuerte espiración, por el gran problema que se echó encima. Era obvio que tenía que comunicarse con la excéntrica mujer, ya que no podía ser descortés con ella, y si pretendía llevar las cosas en paz, era mejor tenerla contenta y no como su enemiga. Pero ella no pretendía buscar apoyo de Irasue Kaiser, ni aunque estuviera a punto de morir. Primero porque se creía suficientemente capaz de arreglar cualquier problema que pueda tener con Sessshomaru; segunda, ella no necesitaba del dinero de nadie y tercera, no quería que se diera cuenta que el noviazgo es más que una puesta en escena, que tenía caducidad, aunque ella desconocía la fecha.

Al leerla carta de la mujer, creía necesario el hablar con Sesshomaru al respecto de esos pequeños detalles que ella no podía contestar, por el simple hecho de desconocerlos en su totalidad. No quería ser pillada de nuevo, y quedar como una completa idiota. Viro hacia las escaleras, no sabía si el hombre seguía despierto, pero nada perdía con dar un vistazo, quizás y tenía suerte, y de una vez por todas aclaraban esos puntos que la tenían fastidiada.

Guardo la carta nuevamente en su bolso y se dirigió hacia el segundo piso, en busca de su jefe, esperando encontrarlo disponible. No quería que eso se hablara mañana y menos en la oficina, esos temas no podían tomarse a la ligera en un lugar en donde las paredes hablaban.

Quedo en frente a la puerta de la recamara principal, de donde se percató que la luz estaba encendida por las rejillas, eso quería decir que su jefe seguía despierto y quizás leyendo ese libro que se compró en una de las tantas librerías del centro comercial. Había descubierto que su jefe era un apasionado de la lectura, y más al ver aquel librero abarrotado. Estaba segura que pronto vería un nuevo mueble para colocar las nuevas adquisiciones de Sesshomaru.

Cogió la perilla suavemente y le giro con lentitud, ya no se sentía muy segura de entrar, pero no podía echarse hacia atrás, era mejor hablarlo de una vez y no seguir sintiendo la furia del _Demonio Blanco_.

Entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder deslizarse hacia la recamara, pero al estar dentro no encontró rastros del albino. El closet era una opción, pero este estaba abierto y con la luz apagada. Dio dos pasos hacia adelante con mucho más calma, mirando todo el lugar y pensando en donde se podía encontrar, en eso la idea de que se estuviera bañando era lo factible. Y sus dudas fueron resueltas al momento en que la puerta del baño fue abierta y dejando a la vista a Sesshomaru. Rin retrocedió rápidamente los pasos avanzados y tragando en seco, sus nervios se dispararon enloquecidos en su interior y la temperatura había aumentado drásticamente, tanto que comenzó a sentirse sofocada por ello.

—¿Qué quieres, Honjo? —Pregunto displicentemente.

Rin no respondió, su voz se atoro en su garganta y su tembloroso cuerpo estaba a nada de delatarla, y no era para menos. No podía evitar el ver aquel Sesshomaru, que solo usaba una estúpida toalla negra enredada en su cadera. Era suficiente para dejarle ver aquel torso esculpido por los mismos Dioses, siendo recorrido por algunas gotas de agua, con aquel cabello aun mojado que se pegaba a la ancha espalda y ese flequillo dejando caer una que otra gota al piso.

Desde que empezó a vivir en ese lugar, hizo todo lo posible para no encontrarse con su jefe en aquellas circunstancias, y cuando pensó que lo había logrado, volvía entrar sin anunciarse. Odiaba su maldita confianza de entrar en los lugares sin avisar. Y él era el culpable, si al menos la regañara por hacer eso, sin duda esto no estaría pasando ahora.

—¡Te hice una pregunta, Honjo! —Alzo su voz.

—Ah… —se mordió el labio, su voz estaba jugando con ella.

En eso, aquel ceño fruncido y mirada fría cambiaron abruptamente, pasando a unos ojos bañados en oro líquido y una sensual sonrisa de lado que se dibujó en los labios del albino. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y sin duda aquel instinto depredador había despertado en su jefe. Y por desgracia —o suerte dirían muchas— ella era la presa a la cual estaba cazando, una tonta e indefensa victima con ganas de ser atrapada.

Se estremeció repentinamente al tenerlo frente a ella y sosteniéndola de la barbilla, obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos. Paso saliva duramente, ya que su garganta se había cerrado por completo, ya sea por el miedo o la excitación del momento, aun así, no pudo evitar encararlo. Ella sabía que hacerlo era un error, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Odiaba que ese hombre fuera endemoniadamente atractivo y sexy. Jamás en su vida había estado con un hombre como él, y eso era eso lo que más le asustaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Su voz se volvió en una seductora caricia que choco contra su rostro—. ¿Te asusta ver a un hombre desnudo?

 _No._

Quiso responderle, ya que era la verdad. A lo que le temía en verdad, era verlo específicamente a _él_ desnudo y con «malas» intenciones entre manos.

—Hagamos que eso cambie —musito sobre sus labios—. ¿Te parece?

Ella abrió su boca para contestarle, pero fue la peor tontería que pudo haber cometido, no solo porque su voz se había ido de viaje, sino porque le dio toda la libertad al hombre de apoderarse de su boca. Ahora la estaba besando de una manera tan profunda y apasionada, que sintió que desfallecería en cualquier momento.

Se sujetó de los fuertes brazos, tocando por primera vez aquella piel blanca y caliente con libertad. Pudo sentir lo firmes y bien trabajados que estaban esos bíceps y aun así, no se veían, ni se sentían exagerados, todo quedaba a la perfección de aquel esbelto cuerpo masculino.

Y de lo más profundo de su ser, un gemido escapo por su boca al momento de sentir como este mordió su labio inferior con brusquedad y esas grandes manos acariciaban su cintura por debajo de la blusa. Si esto avanzaba con pasos tan agigantados, los de los hijos serían un problema que se resolvería mucho antes de lo que imaginaba.

Sesshomaru le recorrió la quijada con calientes besos hasta llegar al lóbulo su oreja, la cual atrapo entre sus labios, empezando a lamer y mordisquear sin prisa alguna. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza por esa acción. Era como si el albino conociera que puntos tocar para hacerla ceder por completamente, y que lo hiciera de esa forma tan lasciva, hacía que ella fuera una muñequita de trapo que se dejara hacer y deshacer al antojo de su jefe.

Con manos trémulas, recorrió los brazos del albino hasta llegar a los fuertes y anchos hombros, sintiendo los tensados músculos y la clavícula pronunciada. Cada centímetro de piel que recorría era una delicia para Rin. Pero las dudas no dejaban de revolotear y revelarse ante las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía. Sobre todo contra su vientre, el cual repentinamente se contrajo al sentir que algo duro y caliente que chocaba contra esa área. El hombre la había pegado más a él, haciéndole sentir la creciente erección que estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

Todo su cuerpo se petrifico conmocionado por la situación que estaba viviendo. No era la primera vez que tenía sexo, no era la primera vez que tenía a un hombre deseoso de ella. Pero si era la primera vez en que estaba a nada de intimar con alguien mucho más experimentado y seguro de sí mismo. Y eso era suficiente, para hacerla ver como una mocosa virginal teniendo su primer encuentro sexual.

—Levanta los brazos —le susurró al oído.

—Ah… —ladeo su rostro para verlo, y quizás eso no había sido la mejor idea.

—Alza los brazos —le ordeno con voz sedosa.

Quería negarse, pero simplemente esos dorados ojos le impedían hacer tal cosas. Y ahí estaba, obedeciendo las órdenes a tal ejemplar de macho. Su cuerpo vibro al sentir como aquellas manos recorrieron lentamente su cintura, costillas y senos, para terminar quitándole la blusa y aventarla a un lugar que ella desconocía. Solo se había quedado con el sujetador beige con negro, que para colmo había sido un regalo de Ayame.

—Rin —le llamo, mientras empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón—, no quiero que te muevas.

¿Qué no se moviera? Ella ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba permitiendo que sucediera. Simplemente su mente estaba en blanco y solo veía manchas de colores que se dibujaba y borraban con velocidad, las cuales identificaba como las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Pero cuando menos se lo espero, Sesshomaru ya estaba hincado enfrente de ella, abriendo un poco más los ojales del pantalón, dejando a ver su pequeña braga, que hacia juego con su brassiere. Y cuando se disponía a preguntar que hacía, aquella lengua recorrió el contorno de su pantis con una sensualidad, que le hizo sentir, que su matriz se convirtió en un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, y agregándole que aquellas grandes manos acariciaban sus piernas y glúteos aun sobre el pantalón.

—Sessh… —se contrajo, provocando que sus manos se apoyaran en los amplios hombros masculinos.

Sesshomaru ahora mordí e introducía la punta de su lengua en su pequeño agujero de su abdomen. Era un efecto que desconocía de su propio cuerpo, estaba segura que su ombligo no era tan sensible como ahora.

No había duda que ese hombre, se estaba cobrando la actitud que había tomado en la casa de los Takashima. Pero esta vez estaba siendo tortuoso, la estaba castigando con su propio deseo, y ella no quería, simplemente el miedo era mucho para dejarse llevar. Pero ahí estaba, perdiendo incluso el temor por ese hombre que sabía perfectamente cómo hacer derretir a una mujer, como si fuera un chocolate expuesto en pleno verano.

Colocó una de las manos sobre su espalda, haciendo que esta se inclinara hacia él, quedando sus pechos al nivel del rostro del albino. Rin apretó con fuerza los blancos hombros, cuando esa habilidosa lengua recorrió el valle entre sus pequeños senos. Rin siempre había sido de muy poco busto, pero por lo visto a su compañero no le molestaba en absoluto. Sobre todo cuando con la mano libre empezó a masajear suavemente su seno derecho, aun sobre la tela del sujetador. Pero eso empezaba a ser una molesta posición, y parecía ser que él se había dado cuenta de ello.

Sesshomaru se irguió repentinamente, cogiéndola de la cintura en el proceso, orillándola a que sus piernas se aferraran a la cadera escurridiza y aun cubierta por la toalla. Camino hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, en donde la depósito y volvió a besar con una lujuriosa sed, que sentía que en cualquier momento la dejaría seca.

—Sessh… —trato de llamarlo entre los hambrientos besos—….maru.

—¿Hmm?

Rin no sabía ni que decir, estaba tan perdida, con tantas emociones revoloteándole como mariposas por todo su cuerpo, como si su estómago ya no tuviera el espacio suficiente para retenerlas. Mientras él abandonaba sus labios, dejándole la libertad de respirar, para recorrer su barbilla, cuello y clavícula, en donde sintió el filo de los dientes y aquellos colmillos puntiagudos. Con la mano izquierda presionaba su vientre con sutileza, eran tan grande que la cubría por completo, pero cuando esta empezó a descender y filtrarse bajo su pantalón, todo se detuvo de golpe para la pelinegra. El miedo y con ello la negación se hicieron presentes.

—Deténgase —murmuro, pero no había sido suficientemente clara para el albino, que seguía perdido en su tarea—. Sesshomaru… —cerró sus piernas rápidamente al sentir aquellos dados dedos entre sus muslos—. ¡Por favor, deténgase!

El peli plateado se detuvo ante sus suplica, pero no levanto el rostro. Aquellos cabellos abundantes y pesados, le impedían tener algún contacto con la mirada dorada. No sabía si el hombre estaba enojado por haberlo detenido, si le diría algo o ya en una exageración, ignorar su ruego. Y su respuesta fue respondida al momento en que él se apartó de ella, para quedar sentado en la orilla de la cama, con sus brazos tensos por sujetar el borde con sus manos. Las hebras platinadas caían a los costados y la espalda blanca, mientras tanto ella se quedó estática sobre la cama, sin saber que hacer o que decirle al respecto. De poco serviría, ya que este se levantó y ajusto la toalla para terminar saliendo de la habitación, sin siquiera voltear a verla ni una sola vez.

Se irguió tan rápido como pudo y se quedó mirando la puerta de la recamara. Tratando de entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Espero todo, menos esa pausada y tranquila reacción del hombre. Simplemente se fue, dejándola ahí sin quejarse, ni con su típico chasqueo de lengua, no hizo nada y eso era peor que verlo cabreado por la situación.

Despeino sus cabellos frustrada, no sabía qué diablos había hecho. Estaba más perdida que un ateo en una iglesia. Ni siquiera ella se entendía, deseaba tanto que Sesshomaru la hiciera suya, pero a la vez temía que eso ocurriera. Ya no sabía si era, por no ser lo suficiente buena para él o por algo más que no llegaba a descifrar. Esto no era nada bueno.

* * *

Se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes, con toda la intención de pasar ahí la noche. No quería ver a Rin, era lo mejor antes que comportarse como un vil cretino forzándola hacer algo que ella no deseaba.

Dejo escapar un ronco suspiro, lleno de frustración y cansancio, la secretaria lo había saco de la jugada repentinamente, y ahora su cabeza era un puto lío. No estaba enojado, pero tampoco estaba contento, era una situación extraña y desesperante. Nunca le había pasado por algo así, y ahora no sabía que hacer al respecto.

—Maldición —gruño entre dientes.

Su pene aún seguía erecto, caliente y con un fastidioso cosquilleo recorrerle por completo. Seguía deseoso y suplicante por ella, por esa mujer que estaba a unos metros de distancia de él. Desde muy joven siempre atrajo a las chicas, tanto de su edad y mayores que él, no era algo que se haya propuesto, simplemente pasaba. Cuando empezaba a tener más interés en su desarrollo sexual, las cosas cambiaron mucho en su vida. Nunca fue un mujeriego, pero tampoco era un mártir, y con aquellas que llego a enredarse, había aprendido demasiado sobre el tema y sin olvidar que las claras palabras de su padre:

 _Si en verdad deseas conocer el verdadero significado del placer, debes satisfacer primordialmente a tu pareja. Cuando lo hagas, entenderás de lo que hablo._

Y esa fue la primera vez que su padre, le había dado el primer consejo sabio en su vida. Cuando lo experimento, se volvió algo primordial para él. Ahora que deseaba fervientemente escuchar los gemidos suplicantes pidiendo más, ver el cuerpo sudando y vibrando por cada estocada o caricia dada, simplemente se le negaba tal privilegio.

Su mano cogió su palpitante miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, sino lo hacía terminaría explotando, y ese ridículo que no se lo permitía su orgullo.

En ese momento, por la mente del albino se le cruzaron muchas preguntas:

¿Qué se sentiría tener esas pequeñas manos rodeando su sexo? ¿Qué tan estrecha y caliente puede ser? ¿Esa dulce y pequeña boca sería capaz de retener por completo su pene?

Su mano subía y bajaba con más rapidez de solo imaginarse cada una de esas cosas. Tenso su mandíbula para no dejar escapar ni un solo gemido por el auto complacerse. Sus muelas rechinaron y su entrecejo se frunció al momento en que se corrió.

La respiración se pauso con letanía, y su mente comenzó aclararse poco a poco, aminorando cualquier disturbio que haya hecho merma en él, así dejando escapar un menguado suspiro de su boca.

No era la primera vez que se masturbaba, al final de cuentas también era hombre y tenía sus necesidades; y la mayoría de las veces no tenía como descargarlas, ya sea por el trabajo, el tiempo o por no tener una compañera. Pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía pensando en alguien en especificó, deseoso de que esa persona le hiciera temblar de la excitación que podía regalarle.

Se recostó en la cama viendo el lúgubre techo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para volver a su acostumbrada serenidad. Pero solamente era una pérdida de tiempo, estaba consciente que esa mujer no se le saldría de la cabeza hasta poseerla y satisfacerse por completo. Todo se estaba transformando en una descontrolada obsesión por la secretaria, y la culpable era ella.

* * *

Rin Honjo había hecho algo con él, algo que desconocía y le asustaba de algún modo. Pero aun así quería descubrir de qué se trataba, conocer lo que le había hecho esa pequeña mujer para tenerlo al borde del precipicio.

Rin estaba hundida en la bañera hasta el nivel de su nariz, dándole vueltas una y otra vez lo que había ocurrido y como es que todo término de esa manera.

No se había atrevido a salir de la recamara por miedo a encontrarse con Sesshomaru y no saber cómo comportarse por tan incómodo momento que vivieron en la recamara. Es que todo había sido un cúmulo de tantas cosas, que simplemente su cabeza no era capaz de abarcarlas todas, aunque eso era lo que más deseaba hacer.

¿Estará enojado? ¿Volverá a la habitación? ¿Qué pasara mañana que tengan que verse las caras? ¿No debió detenerlo? ¿Por qué era tan cobarde?

Echo agua en todo su rostro, tratando de disipar todas esas interrogantes a las cuales no tenía respuesta. A veces aborrecía ser mujer, porque deseaba tanto algo que al final, le daba miedo tenerlo. Y nunca en su vida había ambicionado tanto a un hombre como lo hacía con Sesshomaru. Él era el pecado personificado en carne y hueso, y la tentaba horrores, y era por eso que actuaba como una completa estúpida. No sabía a qué le temía más, si al cielo que puede ofrecerle en un sublime orgasmo o al infierno al aferrarse a más de lo que él podía regalarle, de la manera más cruda y perversa de la palabra.

Su mano derecha bajo hasta su entrepierna, en donde toco sus pliegues y aquel punto que aun parecía hinchado y deseoso, de lo que pudo ocurrir en aquella habitación tan asfixiante.

Comenzó a estimularse apretando y soltando su clítoris repetitivas veces, cerrando los ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior por el placer que se estaba regalando con aquel acto. Pero sus dedos se sumergieron más, buscando aquella entrada entre sus labios externos. Un dedo penetro en su interior, encontrándose con las paredes calientes que se contraían por la intromisión. Movía su dedo de manera circular, acariciando su interior suavemente, pero el calor empezó a quemarle la piel y su cuerpo pedía más que sutiles movimientos. Adentro otro dedo más, así iniciando un va y viene lerdo, pero que conforme su propia fogosidad se le exigía, se convirtió en una penetración rápida y brusca.

—Sesshomaru… —no pudo evitar el susurrarlo.

Como deseaba que fueran aquellos dedos largos y gruesos de Sesshomaru y no los suyos, los que estuvieran penetrando su vagina. Y de solo imaginarlo, su cuerpo se estremeció mucho más de lo que esperaba, hasta el punto en que todos sus músculos se tensaron por igual. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, comenzando a gimotear al sentir como empezaba perderse por sus propias caricias. Hasta que un fuerte gemido hizo eco en el cuarto del baño. Desconocía si se había provocado ella misma un orgasmo, ya que jamás había experimentado uno en toda su vida sexual, pero sin duda fue algo placentero y la lleno de calma. Pero poco duro al recordar lo que había hecho.

Rin jamás se había masturbado en su vida, y ahora lo estaba haciendo por su propia estupidez. Pudo haber tenido aquel hombre penetrándola con fuerza, y termino acariciándose ella misma. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, había sido una reverenda idiota y no sabía cómo serían las cosas a partir de mañana, solo esperaba no haber echado hacia atrás, todo lo que había logrado conseguir del albino hasta la fecha.

—Ayame me va a matar cuando se lo cuente —musito triste.

Se hundió por completo en la tina, esperando que el agua pudiera limpiar todas sus dudas y deseos frustrados, o ahogarse de una vez y evitarse la pena de verle la cara a su jefe.

* * *

Inutaisho se despojó de la bata roja, para adentrarse de una vez por todas a la cama, en donde su mujer ya lo esperaba leyendo un libro.

—¿Listo para descansar? —Le pregunto la amable mujer, mientras se quitaba los anteojos y dejando el libro a un lado.

—No te los quites, me encantas cuando usas lentes —menciono sensualmente, al acercarse a su mujer y abrazarla—. Te hacen ver más sexy de lo que eres.

—¡Inu! —Lo regaño la mujer ya sonrojada—. Deja de decir tonterías.

—Amo cuando te sonrojas —prosiguió con toda la intención de molestarla, mientras empezaba a besar el cuello desprotegido de su esposa.

—¡Inutaisho! —Le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro, haciendo que el hombre riera—. Ya deja de jugar, y dime que te dijo Sesshomaru.

El albino dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro y prefirió tomar como almohada el regazo de su mujer, que aún permanecía sentada en la cama. Ella le sonrió por ese acto, y empezó a pasar sus finos dedos por su larga melena plateada.

—Va muy enserio con Rin.

—¿Qué tan serio? —Pregunto curiosa.

—Quiere convertirla en su esposa.

—¡¿Qué?! —No pudo evitar asombrarse—. Pero…pero no tienen mucho de ser novios.

—No le veo nada de malo, al contrario —sonrió de lado, mientras cerraba sus ojos por las caricias que le regalaba Izayoi—, considero que mientras más rápido estén casados, mejor. Sesshomaru a veces suele dejar pasar lo realmente bueno para él, y Rin es lo mejor que le ha cruzado en la vida.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes asegurar eso? —Le miro incrédula—. Eso es algo que solo tú hijo puede decir.

—Porque lo vi en sus ojos —su sonrisa se amplió—, y en sus acciones. Mi hijo está idiotizado por Rin.

—¿En verdad la ama?

—Sin duda —abrió sus ojos y encaro a la mirada marrón—. Durante la plática que tuvimos, por unos segundos pude ver mi reflejo en él. Percibí la misma mirada y las propias palabras, cuando yo acepte estar enamorado de ti.

»Sesshomaru aún no se ha dado cuenta, quizás porque interpreta las cosas de una manera más lógica, y eso no le deja ver lo que en verdad le está ocurriendo —soltó una fuerte carcajada—. Cuando se lo cuente a Irasue, se va pavonear por haber acertado. Por cierto —cogió la mano de su mujer—. ¿Le diste la carta a Rin?

—Sí.

—¿Y te enteraste que contenía?

—No. —Suspiro—. Rin no abrió para nada el sobre, simplemente me cambio de tema y nos centramos en otros asuntos.

—Entiendo —sonrió—. ¿Y ella que te dijo al respecto a Sesshomaru?

—No sabría decirte con exactitud, realmente la vi muy confundida. Su manera de contestarme fue tan ecuánime, que me dejo helada. No vi ni un rastro de emoción o alegría por la relación que mantiene con Sesshomaru —cerró los ojos por unos segundos—. Solo me dijo, que le era difícil decirme como es su relación con Sesshomaru, solo que era un poco diferente a las demás.

—¿No lo ama? —Cuestiono con un amargo sabor en su boca.

—No lo sé —suspiro—. Tal vez ni siquiera ella sabe que es lo que siente por él.

Guardaron silencio para encontrarse en sus propias divagaciones, aunque para Inutaisho era algo que le preocupaba más, después de todo se trataba de su hijo mayor. Tenía claro que su primogénito era un hombre complejo hasta la medula, que poquísimas personas podían seguirle el ritmo de vida que lleva —y estaba seguro que Rin, era una de esas personas— y que su carácter es un gran problema. Pero por primera vez pudo verlo afectuoso hacia alguien, que su mirada se veía más cálida cuando miraba a Rin. Cuando hablaron en su despacho, pudo notar pequeños cambios en él, sobre todo cuando hablaba de ella. Lo único que faltaba es que él se viera a un espejo y se fuera sincero a sí mismo. Pero ahora escuchar que el sentimiento no parecía ser correspondido, las cosas cambiaban mucho. Tal vez Rin si siente algo por su hijo, pero no precisamente amor y si no se equivocaba, las cosas no iban a terminar nada bien.

—¿En qué piensas? —Le pregunto su mujer, que le acaricio las mejillas.

—Tal vez ya llego el momento en que a Sesshomaru le toque perder.

—¿Crees que Rin…?

—Puede haber una gran probabilidad de que así sea.

—Hmm… Supongo que a todos alguna vez, nos toca sufrir por amor.

—Y mi hijo no iba a ser la excepción —cerró sus ojos—. Solo espero que cuando ese día llegue a ocurrir, él sepa sobreponerse de la misma manera que lo ha hecho con los fracasos que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida.

—Es un hombre fuerte —le recordó—, no por algo es un Takashima.

—Espero que eso sea suficiente.

No quería pensar en que su teoría podría ser verdadera, pero tampoco quería ser sorprendido al ver a uno de sus hijos derrotado, por algo tan intangible como el amor. Inuyasha ya había pasado por una decepción amorosa, cuando Kikyo lo dejo, pero él siempre conto con el amor de Kagome. Sesshomaru no contaba con nadie, sus victorias y fracasos los había vivido en soledad, ya sea por su propia decisión o por el destino que fue trazado para él. Y temía que un corazón roto, terminara por la poca amabilidad que existía en su hijo, y ahora se convirtiera en aquello que todas las personas veían en él, un frío y cruel _Demonio_.

* * *

—Vaya, así que has viajado tan lejos solo para contarme tu triste historia —rodo los ojos—. Midoriko, a veces pienso que de lista solo tienes la _L_ , querida.

—Suponía que dirías algo así —suspiro—. Al fin de cuentas, tú y tu hijo son iguales.

—Que orgullo —comento con cinismo—. ¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?

—Quiero a tu hijo lejos de mi sobrina —fue directa—. Sesshomaru no es lo que ella necesita.

—Es obvio, mi hijo es mucho para tu sobrina —le volteo la jugada—. Pero qué le vamos hacer, ambos ya están encaprichados uno del otro.

»Querida, te voy a dar un consejo —sonrió—. Deja de meterte en la vida de los demás, y verás que feliz puedes ser en el futuro.

—Creí que podía encontrar un poco de cordura en ti, pero ya veo que me equivoque —expelo con desilusión.

Irasue miro a Midoriko fijamente, tratando de encontrar los verdaderos miedos que guardaba. Sonrió al darse cuenta que todo se trataba por su propio dolor. Sin duda la mujer era bastante patética, esperaba que la sobrina no fuera igual.

—Tú miedo no es que ella salga lastimada por mi hijo —comenzó a escupir con ponzoña—. Lo que ocurre es que le tienes celos a tu sobrina, porque ella sí logro lo que tú jamás pudiste conseguir.

—¿Disculpa? —Le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Por Dios, aun no puedes superar al imbécil de Inutaisho —soltó una suave risa triunfal, al ver como la mujer se mostró sorprendida por sus palabras—. Vez en mi hijo a Inutaisho, y por ello te aferras a la idea de que es un imposible para tu sobrina, y que eso le causara más que un tortuoso dolor por no ser correspondida. Pero vaya escusa tan más estúpida te das a tu misma —retiro su largaba cabellera platinada de su hombro—. Estas celosa porque tu sobrina pudo amarrar a un Takashima, sin necesidad de tener una posición económica, sin ser alguien reconocida, sin ser tú.

»¿Me pregunto que hubiera pensado Hitomiko, al ver que su hermana cela a su sobrina?

—¡Cállate!

—La verdad no duele, pero sí que incomoda.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! —Se alzó de su asiento enojada—. No tienes ni el más mínimo conocimiento de los sentimientos, por ello hablas como un ser omnipotente que todo lo puede. Sin duda tu hijo lo aprendió de ti, pero él no tiene la culpa de tener una madre tan nefasta.

—Pero que cruel eres, Midoriko —poso dramáticamente su mano en el pecho.

—Guarda tus escenas baratas para quien te las crea, Irasue.

—Está bien, ya no habrá más juegos —se levantó con elegancia y se enfrentó a la pelinegra—. Si interfieres en los planes de mi hijo y alejas a esa niña de él, no te gustará tenerme de enemiga. Por mi cachorro soy capaz de ser como una perra rabiosa, y en ese estado yo desconozco de poderes e influencias. Si te interpones, te haré pedazos, ¿te quedo claro, querida? —Pero la mujer no fue capaz de responderle—. Quedando claro ese punto, es mejor que te pases a retirar. Verás, tengo un imperio que manejar —extendió su mano derecha, para señalarle el camino.

Midoriko cogió su bolso y salió del lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra, dejándola completamente sola. Volvió a tomar asiento, clavando su ambarina mirada el lugar en donde se encontraba anteriormente la líder de los Hara.

Así pudo entender porque su hijo le pidió información de la perla, y también el papel que jugaba esa secretaria en su vida. Su primogénito era un perro más astuto que su padre, de eso no había duda. Pero por desgracia también padecían del mismo mal.

—Esto sí que es interesante —sonrió—. Sesshomaru, que manera tan peculiar de convertirte en tu padre.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Dios, pensé que no terminaría. Estos fríos hacen que mis dedos se entuman y el teclear complique más las cosas al querer seguir la historia. Pero bueno, aquí estoy y he cumplido con subir este miércoles. :)

Muchas anteriormente me habían dicho que, subiera un poco de tono las escenas entre Sesshomaru y Rin, y ya lo he cumplido(?). La verdad no sé si esto sea de su agrado, pero esa es mi manera de desenvolverme en cuanto al ramo erótico. Espero leer algo al respecto de esto, sin duda me ayudaría para saber que puedo mejorar ante esos detalles. Digo, es que aunque uno quiera no puede ser la mejor en estos ámbitos, jajaja...

Pero bueno, ya me despido de ustedes. Pasen bien lo que resta de semana y el viernes nos estamos leyendo. Muchos besos y abrazos bien fuertes, a todos los que dejan su lindo review, sin duda, eso es lo mejor que me pueden regalar. :3

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	25. No más farsas

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **No más farsas**

Respiro hondo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para relajar sus inquietantes inseguridades. Tenía que enfrentarlo y pagar por la gran falta que cometió. Debía encararlo y recibir lo que merecía, por su mayor estupidez.

Había pasado una fatal noche, el no compartir la cama con el albino le provoco insomnio. En primera, porque la cama era muy grade y por lo tanto, también era muy fría para un pequeño cuerpo como el suyo. Segundo, extraño demasiado el calor que el hombre siempre le regalaba, cuando ella lo abrazaba para poder dormir. Y tercero, con las tremendas ganas con las que se quedó después de esa fatal interrupción. Había sido un error el haberle hecho caso a su inseguridad y no dejar que él hombre siguiera con su propósito.

Exhalo desganada de solo recordarlo, le provocaba el girar sobre sus talones y encerrarse en la recamara, y no salir de ahí hasta que muriera inanición. Pero no podía, seguir comportándose como una cobarde no era muy propio de ella, así que no se permitió tal cosa.

Echándose ánimos a sí misma, recobro un poco de seguridad y bajo las escaleras como cualquier otro día, desde que empezó a vivir ahí. Se detuvo en el último piso al ver que no había terminado de decorar su pino navideño. Tendría que acabarlo esa misma noche, no había más alternativa. Bajo el último escalón y se encontró con Yako, que ya esperaba por sus cariños matutinos, los cuales ella no le negó al agacharse y despeinar cariñosamente al canino.

—Buen día, Yako —le dio un beso en la nariz ligeramente remojada—. Veo que hoy amaneciste muy contento.

El perro solo movía su peluda cola de un lado al otro, por la atención dada. No había duda, aquel canino estaba dejando atrás su temperamento frío, para comportarse como todo perro. Aunque seguía siendo muy obediente a todo lo que Sesshomaru le ordenaba, era un perro muy disciplinado.

Se enderezo y vio a Sesshomaru en la cocina, que empezó a servir aquel humeante y caliente café en la taza negra. Ya no era raro ver esa escena, se había vuelto muy cotidiano en su día a día. Camino con paso seguro hasta la cocina, decidida a ir al matadero. Eso se había buscado al final de cuentas, pues ya que más daba. Que el infierno se desatara de una vez por todas.

—Buen día —saludo al albino como todos los días.

—Buen día.

Rin se detuvo justamente debajo del umbral de la puerta, al escuchar que el hombre le respondió con su clásica serenidad. No era raro, él siempre le contestaba su saludo por las mañanas, pero esperaba que ese día no fuera así. Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó. Se adentró definitivamente al cuarto de concina, mirando a su jefe que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos bebiendo su típico café matutino y leyendo el periódico, que siempre compra cuando saca a pasear a Yako. Todo estaba transcurriendo como cualquier día normal.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese hombre?

Pensativa cogió su taza roja y un paquete de galletas de chocolate. No tenía mucha hambre, así que con eso bastaría para ella. Cogió el vaso de la cafetera y se sirvió aquel líquido oscuro, que inundo su sentido del olfato y que sería capaz de hacerla entrar en calor en esa mañana fría.

Un poco más tranquila, prefirió tomar la misma actitud del albino y actuar como cualquier día, como si nada hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior. Sí él podía, ella también, claro, esa era la mejor opción.

Se sentó en el banco y empezó a comer su no tan sano desayuno. Ella pudo haberse levantado más temprano para preparar la comida, pero por su miedo se lo prohibió, y más cuando Sesshomaru había entrado a la habitación para vestirse y prepararse ante ese nuevo día. Así que se aferró a la cama. Y ahora solamente estaba comiendo galletas con café.

Miro de soslayo a su compañero, que se veía muy interesado en lo que el periódico le informaba. No sabía si esa lectura era bastante buena o simplemente estaba evitándola. Aunque la saludo como era costumbre, este no volteo a verla ni por equivocación. Así que podía intuir, que las cosas no marchaban del todo bien al final de cuentas.

¿Pero cómo saberlo?

Ella deseaba abordar el tema, pero no sabía cómo. Temía que si lo hacía, este terminara enfadándose con ella y ahora sí, no habría ser divino que la salvara de las garras del _Demonio Blanco_. Todo era sumamente frustrante, porque también tenía presente que su jefe no tocaría el tema, ni aunque eso le estuviera evaporando la sangre de la rabia. Sesshomaru nunca externaba sus dudas o sus molestias, jamás lo hacía.

Suspiro desganada y prefirió seguir comiendo, que más daba, quizás esa era la mejor alternativa. Olvidar ese trago amargo y seguir avanzando hacia adelante. Sí su novio podía, ella con mucha más razón lo lograría.

Sesshomaru dejo el periódico de lado y se apartó del banco, para ir al fregadero y lavar su taza. Al terminar seco sus manos y salió del lugar para dirigirse al segundo piso. Lo más seguro, para irse a lavar los dientes e ir por el saco y el abrigo. Esa era suficiente señal para que ella se apurara, porque su jefe ya estaba más que listo para partir al trabajo.

Termino rápidamente con sus galletas y el café, aunque este último le termino escaldando la lengua por seguir demasiado caliente. Pero sin darle más importancia a ese diminuto asunto, lavo su taza y fue tan rápido como pudo a la recamara.

Al entrar lo vio salir del closet acomodándose el abrigo negro, que sin duda lucia muy bien él. Negó con su cabeza ante tal pensamiento y fue rápidamente al baño para lavar sus dientes y terminar de alistarse, no podía perder tiempo con banalidades. Tallo sus dientes lo más rápido que pudo, para después hacer gárgaras con el enjuague bucal. Ella jamás había usado esa cosa, hasta que empezó a vivir con él y le orillo hacerlo. Al principio no le agradaba, porque sentía que expandía su garganta y hacia que el aire que se adentraba a su interior, pareciera como pequeñas navajas rasgándole en el proceso. Después de dos semanas se acostumbró a esa sensación de frescura, no estaba nada mal.

Cuando salió del baño, su jefe ya no se encontraba en la recamara. Esa era su manera de presionarla y hacer que se apurara. Estaba comenzando a creer que estaba castigándola de esa manera, aunque también podía ser de lo más normal, ese hombre amaba la puntualidad.

Fue al closet para coger su abrigo gris, el cual parecía como un vestido, por su diseño acampanado y los pliegues que tenía en la parte trasera. Por ese motivo lo había comprado, aparte que hacía juego con uno de los nuevos trajes que adquirió. Un conjunto negro con leves detalles grisáceos.

Se colocó los zapatos negros y se miró por última vez al espejo. Acomodo un poco su cabello, que estaba sujeto en una media cola y su flequillo. Todo estaba en perfecto orden. Cogió su habitual bolsa negra que descansaba en la cama, este ya contenía todo con lo que siempre cargaba, desde sus cosas personales, hasta sus dos celulares.

Haría que ese día fuera como cualquier otro, y olvidaría el infortunio que vivió en la noche. Eso era lo mejor, así lo había tomado él y así lo tomaría ella. Tan simple y llano como eso.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, olvidándose del peligro que corría en ellas y más usando tacones, pero lo logro sin tener ningún tipo de percance. Estando sana y salva, vio a su jefe que ya la esperaba en la entrada, con su maletín en mano y con los guantes puestos. En eso recordó en que no les había dado de comer a Ah-Un. Al dar paso hacia ellos, Sesshomaru le miro por primera vez en esa mañana.

—Ya les di —le informo—. Vámonos.

Rin miro hacia la pecera y vio aquellos dos platos rebosantes de verduras. Eso le sorprendió, no esperaba que su jefe se tomara la molestia de alimentar a sus dos grandes iguanas.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y rápidamente llego a la par de Sesshomaru, adentrándose al cubículo revestido de madera.

—Gracias.

—Hmm…

Eso había sido un «de nada» por parte del hombre, nada fuera del otro mundo. Pero este volvió a evitarla. Incluso había un espacio entre los dos, el cual ella no pretendía romper, intuía que era lo mejor para ambos. Así que se dispuso a sacar los guantes negros de su bolso y colocárselos, no quería que sus manos perdieran el calor adquirido gracias al café. A pesar que eso valdría poco, después de todo sus piernas estaban desnudas y expuestas. Ella podía usar mallas para cubrirse, pero detestaba esas cosas como nada en el mundo, así que no tenía otra que aguantarse.

Al llegar al primer piso, recorrieron la rampa que los llevaba al aparcamiento subterráneo, y fue así que se encontró con la primera colada de aire frío. Sus piernas fueron las victimas de esa terrible sensación, haciendo que fuera un daño colateral, ya que todo su cuerpo termino por estremecerse. Amaba las festividades del invierno, pero la estación en sí no. Rin era más de climas cálidos, aquellos en dónde no tenía que abarrotarse de capas y capas de ropa. Sobre todo, porque ella siempre había sido muy friolenta, por lo tanto esas temporadas el frío era una jodida tortura.

—Rin.

Salió de sus divagaciones y se encamino al albino, que ya le tenía abierta la puerta de la camioneta blanca. La ayudo a entrar al lugar y cerro. Estaba segura que hoy sería la entrega de los vehículos. Sin duda para su jefe el no tener a su hermoso Audi, era como perder una extremidad. Tal vez exageraba, pero ese hombre cuidaba tanto de ese auto que a veces llegaba a sorprenderla.

—¿Tienes frío? —Le pregunto al momento en que entro a la camioneta.

—Un poco —fue sincera.

Sesshomaru no dijo más e hizo arrancar el motor, y al instante encendió la calefacción de la camioneta. Algo que le agradeció, sus piernas no paraban de tiritar por el frío al que se enfrentaron.

—Gracias.

Pero él solo guardo silencio y dio salida del edificio departamental.

* * *

La mañana trascurrió con tranquilidad, incluso el trabajo no había llegado tan pesado como otros lunes. Y al parecer, la llegada del señor Takashima era algo que solamente sabía la familia, ya que nadie había mencionado nada al respecto. Sobre todo porque su exjefe no puso ni un solo pie en la compañía, ya fuera por decisión propia o porque Izayoi se lo hubiera prohibido.

Pero ahora se encontraba en un pequeño restaurante, junto con su mejor amiga —próximamente su verdugo— Ayame. A la cual había pedido encarecidamente verse, y a lo cual ella atendió gustosa. Aunque eso había cambiado totalmente, conforme le fue contando los sucesos ocurridos ayer por la noche. La pelirroja no la había interrumpido en su largo y tendido relato, simplemente vio como esta cambiaba de expresiones por cada cosa contada, una mueca peor que la anterior. Estaba sentenciada a muerte, de eso estaba totalmente segura.

—Rin —hablo su amiga con mucha calma—, tengo más de nueve años conociéndote. Y hasta el momento no había hecho nada que me pareciera… ¿cómo decirlo? —Su ceño se frunció y su boca se torció— ¡Estúpido! ¡¿Por todos los Dioses, que diablos te pasa?!

—No grites, la gente…

—¡¿Crees que me imparta?! —Cada vez estaba más enojada.

—No —musito.

—Entonces no trates de calmarme, que peor me pongo y lo sabes —le apunto con el dedo.

—Está bien —suspiro desganada.

Observo como su amiga respiraba profundo, para después exhalar el aire adquirido. Buscaba la manera de calmarse y hablar como toda la gente civilizada, y esperaba que así fuera. La verdad no quería llamar más la atención y que terminaran sacándolas por irrumpir la paz del lugar.

—Veamos —hablo con tono sutil—. Rin, lo que hiciste fue una putada. Es de mal gusto que pongas a calentar el boiler, para que al final no metas a bañar.

—Lo sé —murmuro.

—Solo ponte a pensar, si tú terminaste dándote cariño a ti misma. ¿Qué crees que paso con él?

—Ah… —abrió sus ojos asombrada.

El imaginar que Sesshomaru también haya recurrido a la placer solitario, la turbo. No porque fuera malo, simplemente porque hasta la fecha ha visto a un hombre que no recurre a cosas tan fútiles. Pensar que eso haya pasado le hacía cambiar un poco la perspectiva del albino.

—Sesshomaru Takashiama puede ser el todo poderoso, uno que se cae de lo buenísimo que esta —aclaro—. Pero al final cuentas, es un hombre como cualquiera y como todo hombre tienen necesidades que satisfacer —los ojos esmeraldas no la dejaban de asecharla—. Y el sexo, es de esas cosas que primordiales en la vida de un macho.

»Ahora agreguemos que te tiene como su novia, y como todo buen novio no anda de buscando afuera lo que tiene en casa. Pero aquí viene el problema, que su damita no le suelta el tesoro por sus _putas inseguridades_ —su voz carraspeo—. No, pero aun. Que su noviecita solamente le caliente la hormona y cuando está a punto de caramelo, lo deja con las ganas. No teniendo otro remedio que bajarse las ganas con agua fría o apuntada de masturbadas.

»¿Te parece justo?

—No —respondió.

—¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? —Pregunto con tranquilidad.

—Porque no me creo capaz de satisfacerlo —dijo desanimada.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

—¡Todo él! —Exclamo—. Es qué es tan perfecto en todo, que incluso debe serlo también en la cama.

—Bueno, eso nadie lo duda —le apoyo—. Pero aun así, tus miedos son mal infundados.

—¿Mal infundados?

—Así es —sonrió—. El que se sepa el Kamasutra al derecho o al revés no le da garantía de nada. Porque tiene una gran desventaja, que él no conoce tu cuerpo. Es entonces cuando sus niveles se igualan un poco.

»Tal vez tu adonis tenga la ventaja de que sabe más del tema, pero mientras él desconozca que partes de tu cuerpo son más erógenas, que posición te gusta más o cual te molesta. También estará en un juego desconocido —hablo con voz modula—. Por lo tanto, ambos estarán en la misma circunstancia. Los dos necesitan conocerse en el proceso del acto. Pero si tú sigues con tus inseguridades, jamás van a llegar a nada.

—Hmm…

Guardo silenció para meditar las palabras dichas por su amiga. Ayame fue bastante acertada al decir todo aquello, ya que ella no había evaluado esos pequeños detalles. Sesshomaru le tenía una gran ventaja, pero esa se reducía porque el desconocía sus gustos y más porque incluso ella no sabía que le gustaba en el acto sexual.

—Aparte —prosiguió—, debes tomar esto como un aprendizaje.

—¿Aprendizaje? —Ladeo su cabeza curiosa.

—Es simple, quien más experiencia tenga en el tema se vuelve el maestro.

—¿Quieres decir qué Sesshomaru, se convertiría en mi profesor de clases sexuales? —Su pregunta fue bastante chocante hasta para ella misma.

—Así es —sonrió ampliamente—. Y tú como alumna debes dejar que él te enseñe, lo que no conoces.

—Eso suena muy raro, sabes.

—Eso depende de qué tipo de rareza te inclines —las largas pestañas negras aletearon ante la emoción de la pelirroja—. Yo te sugiero que sea de ese raro que te incita a pecar.

—Estás loca, Ayame —rió.

—Sí, pero soy una loca satisfecha —le guiño el ojo.

No pudo evitar el reír, más por ese comentario, sobre todo porque ella conocía de la vida sexual de su loca amiga con Koga. Y vaya que se había enterado de algunas cosas, que aún no creía que se pudieran hacer.

—Rin, siempre has sido una chica muy decidida y segura de ti misma. Siempre vas un paso adelante ante la timidez y las inseguridades —recargo la barbilla en la palma de la mano—. Has tenido novios, porque fuiste tú quien siempre se lanzó primero. Incluso fue por ti el que la relación con Kohaku se diera, porque el muy idiota era tan tímido que no podía decirte «hola» sin tartamudear.

»Pero ahora que tienes a un hombre que inicio todo entre ustedes, que es seguro y que hay una gran posibilidad de que le gusta probar nuevas cosas, no lo dejes a un lado con tus tontas preocupaciones. No tienes fundamentos y solo hará que tu relación vaya a pique —una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en su amiga—. El sexo es algo muy primordial en los hombres, y si ellos no consiguen lo que quieren en su pareja, va irse con la primera que le dé la entrada al _Edén_. ¿O acaso es lo que quieres?

—Por supuesto que no quiero eso —respondió molesta, algo que la sorprendió.

—Entonces déjate de tonterías y ponte lista —volvió a sonar animada—. Si tienes dudas, pregunta o sino investiga. Ponte a leer o si quieres algo más gráfico, ve una porno y ya. ¡El sexo es tu amigo!

Las dos mujeres rieron por las palabras dichas por Ayame, sin duda aunque fuera una charla sería, ella siempre lograba volverla jocosa y divertida. Por ello ahora se sentía más tranquila al respecto, y haría caso a las palabras de su mejor amiga.

Cero miedos y tomar lo que buscaba desde un principio de Sesshomaru.

* * *

El bolígrafo plateado pasaba se balanceaba de un lado al otro entre los dedos de Sesshomaru, quien tenía su vista puesta en el monitor, pero no le prestaba ningún tipo de atención. Seguía pensando en aquella secretaria que había entrado a su oficina anunciándole su llegada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con una vivacidad que no vio durante toda la mañana.

Al principio intuyo que su renuencia era por el penoso incidente que tuvieron ayer, y no porque estuviera enojada con él —ya que no había motivos para que así lo fuera—, más bien era vergüenza a enfrentarlo y no saber que decirle al respecto. A lo que le concernía a Sesshomaru, no tenía ningún tipo de interés de hablar del tema, ya había pasado y no estaba molesto por ello. Pero que ahora volviera con esa hiperactividad tan común en ella, fue abrumador. Lo peor de todo, es que estaba consciente que la secretaria había ido a comer con la mujer de Koga, y estaba tan seguro que hablaron sobre lo ocurrido. Eso no le agradaba en absoluto y más al saber lo chismosa que era esa pelirroja. Solo le faltaba a tener al estúpido _Lobo_ mencionándole burlonamente lo sucedido.

Si eso llegaba a suceder, sin duda su mujercita merecería una reprimenda por hablar más de lo que no debe.

El timbre del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos y atendió la llamada sin coger el aparato.

—¿Qué quieres, Honjo?

— _El abuelo Jaken, lo busca —dijo con tono divertido._

— _Que no me llames así, niña tonta —se escuchó a lo lejos._

Sesshomaru enarco la ceja al saber que su secretaria ya había molestado al hombre, y como siempre lo había sacado de sus casillas.

—Que pase.

— _Sí —asintió alegre—. Abuelo Jaken, que puede pasar —escucho aquello antes de que la mujer colgara la bocina en su lugar._

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver al pequeño hombre que mascullaba entre diente un montón de incoherencias, quizás, todas dedicadas a su mujer.

—¿Qué quieres, Jaken?

—Señor Sesshomaru —lo nombro, mientras hacia una reverencia—. Le traigo la información que me solicito.

Jake se acercó hasta el escritorio y coloco dos folders sobre la tabla de madera. Sesshomaru poso su mirada en aquellos documentos, eso era lo último que obtendría de Naraku, lo demás ya sería algo que los medios de comunicación le harían saber.

—¿Algo que sobre salga? —Pregunto al momento en que cogía las carpetas para leer el contenido.

—Sí señor —hablo nervioso—. Magatsuhi le exige un pago de millones de dólares a Naraku. Según tengo entendido, Naraku solicito un préstamo a ese hombre y hasta la fecha no ha podido cubrirlo.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, vera —froto sus manos con ferocidad—. El pago que le pide Magatsuhi a Naraku, no es monetario. Naraku le prometió la _Perla de Shikon_ como pago, para saldar su cuenta.

Sesshomaru poso sus dos ámbares ojos en Jaken, el cual trago en seco al ser el punto de mira del hombre.

—¿Estás seguro de ello?

—Sí…sí señor. Lo puede usted comprobar en la información que tiene entre sus manos.

El albino hojeo la cantidad de hojas, para encontrarse con lo que el viejo hombre le hizo saber. Según aquel trato de préstamo se cerraría al momento en que Naraku le entregara la joya a Magatsuhi. Hace más de dos años desde que ese préstamo sigue abierto.

Ahora entendía la necesidad de Naraku para hacerse de aquellas tierras, tenía el tiempo en su contra y si no cumplía con lo establecido, no había duda que el cretino de Magatsuhi se lo cobraría por las malas. Y si alguien estaba más sumergido en aquellos rumbos escabrosos, siempre ha sido ese sujeto.

Naraku no solo estaba perdiendo inversiones gracias a la jugada que le tendieron Bankotsu y él, sino también un valiosos tiempo que mientras más rápido corría, la soga que tenía en el cuello se apretaba con mayor fuerza. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, sino el que tanto sabía Magatsuhi al respecto de la perla. Si ese hombre tenía conocimiento de quién era la persona que pudiera tenerla en su poder, sin duda su atención recaería en Rin y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

—¿Señor? —Le llamo temeroso.

—¿Sabes que tanta información tiene Magatsuhi de la perla?

—No señor —bajo la mirada—, para investigar más sobre ese hombre, uno tiene que involucrarse directamente con él.

—Hmm…

Parecía que los problemas jamás terminaban para su secretaria y con ello para él. El que su mujer fuera custodiada entre las sombras ya no le garantizaba nada. Si Magatsuhi sabía de Rin, es la persona con más posibilidades de tener esa joya, se irá contra ella sin meditar absolutamente nada.

Cogió una de las hojas en blanco y empezó a escribir tan rápido como pudo, tenía que sacarse la duda cuanto antes, y solo una persona podría entrar a esos lugares sin siquiera ser percibido. Al terminar doblo el papel y lo guardo en un sobre, que dejo totalmente en blanco.

—Quiero que esto llegue a manos de Hakudoshi Ootori, sin pasar de este día, ¿he sido claro, Jaken?

—¡Sí señor! —Asintió enérgico al coger la carta—. Hoy mismo se la entregare.

—Eso espero.

Jaken asintió con su cabeza repetidas veces, mientras caminaba hasta la entrada de la oficina.

—¡Con su permiso, señor Sesshomaru! —Y sin más que decir, salió del lugar.

Si las cosas empezaban a tornarse cada vez más peligrosas para la secretaria, no tendría más opción de convertirse él mismo en la carnada. No sería difícil hacer que la mujer le cediera los derechos de la joya. Y al tenerlo, no tendría más opción que anunciarse como el nuevo dueño de la perla. Siendo Sesshomaru alguien con tanto poder en el miedo, sería muy difícil que Magatsuhi se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima. Lo que haría con la perla, ya sería una decisión que tendría que trabajar con más detalle. Ahora su prioridad era mantener al margen a su mujer, sino, sería un flanco fácil. Si Naraku logro perturbarla, para Magatsuhi sería un juego de niños, el hacerla caer en pedazos.

Trato de no seguir pensando en algo que no tenía ninguna seguridad, debía esperar hasta que Hakudoshi le consiguiera la información que necesitaba, después ya sabría cuál sería la manera correcta para actuar. Era su única opción, sino llamaría la atención de la secretaria y era lo que menos buscaba en esos momentos. Mientras más alejada la tuviera de los problemas, era mejor para él.

Cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, quería relajarse un poco de la información que revoloteaba en su cabeza insistentemente. Llegando a pensar cómo es que termino hundido en todo este lio. Sesshomaru solo había regresado a Japón, para pelear el lugar por el cual ha trabajado y peleado durante lo largo de su vida. Pero ahora estaba ahí, protegiendo a una mujer que era ajena a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, que solo tenía una amable sonrisa para regalarle al mundo.

¿Cómo termino involucrado en todo esto? ¿Qué obtendría al final?

—Señor…

Aquel dulce aroma le lleno por completo los pulmones, y aquella mano cálida lo conforto. Abrió sus ojos con letanía para encontrarse con Rin, que estaba parada frente a él, retirándole con la mano el flequillo de su frente.

Ya no le interesaba saber cómo es que termino involucrado en todo ese problema, pero si había descubierto lo que ganaría cuando todo terminara.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que falta quince minutos para que sean las nueve —dio un paso hacia atrás—, ¿y quería saber si nos vamos a quedar a trabajar?

Alzo su mano izquierda para ver el reloj y darse cuenta que la secretaria tenía razón. No sabía en qué momento se relajó tanto, para que el tiempo haya transcurrido con tal velocidad. Volvió a ver a Rin, quien esperaba su resolución.

—Recoge tus cosas.

—Sí… —pero no se movió de aquel lugar.

—¿Honjo?

—Me gustaría hablar con usted antes de irnos, ¿se puede? —Mordió su labio al terminar de hablar.

—¿Dé?

—Sobre lo que paso ayer…

¿Era en serio? ¿Por qué quería tomar esa conversación ahora? ¿Por qué no lo olvidaba?

La observo fijamente, sabía que la mujer no iba a dejar de molestarlo hasta hacerlo ceder, y no se sentía con ganas de discutir por una tontería como esa.

—Habla.

—¡¿En serio?! —Exclamo sorprendida, pero solo se ganó que le frunciera el ceño—. Lo siento, voy al punto —respiro hondo—. Quiero pedirle una disculpa por la manera en la que me comporte ayer —bajo la mirada avergonzada, buscando la manera en que tupé cubriera el sonrojo que alcanzo a ver—. En verdad lo siento mucho, fui una tonta.

Sesshomaru guardo silenció, viendo a la mujer que tenía delante de él con aquella cabeza baja, el cabello cayéndole como cascada a sus costados y con las manos hacia adelante, frotándose entre sí por el nerviosismo que le recorría.

—¿Me estas pidiendo disculpas por no haber querido tener sexo conmigo? —Expelo serio, pero la verdad es que no llegaba a comprender a que venía todo eso.

—Sí —respondió en su susurro.

—¿Y esperas que te disculpe? —Se irguió en su asiento, la situación era un poco incómoda para él.

—¿Lo hará? —Lo enfrento con esos expectantes ojos marrones.

—Es la primera vez que me piden disculpas por algo así —trataba de ser ecuánime ante esa charla, pero simplemente no podía, eso lo estaba superando—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rara? —No puedo evitar el lazar esa pregunta.

—¿Disculpe? —Le pregunto desconcertada.

—Nadie pide disculpas por algo así, Rin —chasqueo la lengua—. Es algo muy estúpido e innecesario.

—¿Es decir que no está enojado conmigo?

—No.

—¿Ni sentido?

—No.

—Ni siquiera…

—No, Honjo —empezaba a hartarlo—. No estoy molesto y no tienes por qué pedirme disculpas por nada. Ahora si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir, ve por tus cosas.

Apoyo sus manos en los brazos de la silla para levantarse, pero las manos de la pelinegra lo detuvieron, al posarse sobre sus hombros. Alzo su ceja, esperando a que esta dijera algo o simplemente lo dejara pararse de ese lugar.

—No he terminado, tengo algo más que decirle —lo miro directamente a los ojos—. Más bien, decirle una petición.

—¿Cuál es?

—¿Podríamos acabar con toda esta farsa e ir en serio? —Suspiro, como si lo que acaba de soltar haya sido un peso menos sobre de ella.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto anteriormente —le recordó.

—Es que no se trata de lo mismo —mordió su labio frustrada—. No estoy buscando el liberarme del trato con usted, al contrario, busco algo más que un simple acuerdo. Ya no me es suficiente ser la novia y la futura esposa solo por convicción. Busco algo más que eso.

Lo sujeto de su rostro entre las dos pequeñas manos, en donde los dos pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas de manera suave y lenta, y como ese par de ojos como el chocolate, le miraban con una necesidad que desconocía. Ella estaba buscando que su acuerdo pasara a algo verdadero, que fueran novios porque así lo decidieron los dos, el casarse por qué ambos deseaban estar juntos. Que su actuación fuera una total realidad.

—Le puede parecer tonto, pero estoy acostumbrada a dar respuestas rápidas y verdaderas, cuando me cuestionan sobre mis relaciones —su mirada se volvió melancólica—. Lo que paso ayer en la casa de su padre, me hizo sentir incomoda y fuera de mi misma. Si esto fuera de otra manera, hubiera contestado esas interrogantes, aun en forma de broma, pero ni siquiera eso pude hacer.

»No me molestaría hablar sobre hijos, ni mucho menos de lo que usted provoca en mí. Pero si seguimos con este juego de solo un plan entre nosotros, en que lo único que nos interesa es obtener un bien común y de solo sentirnos atraídos sexualmente uno al otro, no me sirve de nada, hace que todo se vuelva mucho más difícil para mí. Si seguimos así, terminaré explotando y tirando todo lo que ha logrado usted, a la basura —el labio inferior le tembló ligeramente—. Y lo que menos quiero es perjudicarlo, no perdonaría jamás hacerle algo así.

»Solo le pido que me enamore y me deje tratar de enamorarlo —afloro una pausada risa—, aunque suene imposible, pero al menos déjeme intentarlo, no perdemos nada, ¿o sí?

Sesshomaru aparto aquellas manos de su rostro y se levantó de su asiento. Ante eso, la secretaria retrocedió dos pasos algo dudosa, tal vez pensando que lo había hecho enfadar por lo que acabo de decirle.

— _Es momento en que dejes de pensar solo en ti mismo —hablo su padre con estoicismo—. No importa que tan grande te conviertas en el futuro, si logras superarme o haces de la empresa, una de las más importantes y poderosas a nivel internacional. Todo eso te sabrá a nada, cuando descubras que no tienes con quien compartir tus triunfos y con quien desahogar tus fracasos._

 _»_ _Sesshomaru, eres mi hijo y como tal me preocupas. Tal vez no he sido el mejor padre para ti, pero eso no quita el que te quiera y que deseo lo mejor para tu futuro —le sonrió tenuemente—. Es por eso que te pido, que no dejes que tu orgullo y ego te ganen, porque si dejas que estos te sigan dominando, terminaras perdiendo lo verdaderamente valioso para ti._

 _»_ _Rin es ahora lo más precioso e importante que tienes entre tus manos, no lo eches a perder, es solo un consejo que te doy._

No pudo evitar el recordar aquella charla que tuvo con su padre, menos teniendo a la frágil mujer que le miraba llena de suspenso y de temor. Ella no podía tenerle miedo, había sido la única que se le había plantado al frente sin siquiera medir el peligro, no podía permitir que empezara a temerle, no ahora.

La agarro de la cintura acercándola a él y cargándola para sentarla sobre el escritorio. Rin se estremeció a tan repentina acción de su parte. Sujeto aquella pequeña barbilla para que le mirara solamente a los ojos. Y así lo hizo, como siempre lo había hecho, sin ningún tipo de miedo y firme a cualquier cosa que fuera a decirle en ese instante.

—Hablas a la ligera y eso a veces te acarrea problemas que no puedes manejar —dijo con frialdad—. Pedirme todo eso, esta demás y lo sabes —ella abrió la boca con toda la intención de contestarle, pero no se lo permitió. Coloco su dedo índice en los pequeños y carnosos labios rosas—. No he terminado —le informo—. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no te lo voy a impedir de ninguna manera. Porque al final no pretendo liberarte, aunque ese haya sido nuestro acuerdo —una sonrisa de medio lado se moldeo en sus labios—. Aunque todo terminara, tu seguirás atada a mí te guste o no.

»Así que puedes tomar las cosas por las buenas o por las malas, no me importa —acerco su rostro al de ella, sintiendo aquel aliento chocar contra el suyo—. Es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que seré el último hombre con quien estarás, ante la sociedad y entre tus sábanas. ¿Alguna duda, Rin?

—Sí —soltó en un susurro. Él frunció el ceño—. ¿Dónde firmo?

Rin rompió la poca distancia que había entre sus rostro y empezó a besarlo. Sus besos fueron pausados y dulces, en donde podía sentir como ella sonreía con cada beso roto, para volver a besarlo. Una manera peculiar de besar, ya que el albino jamás había besado así, hasta ahora. Pero no le molestaba, de alguna manera la secretaria llegaba a sorprenderlo con sus diferentes maneras de tocarlo.

* * *

Tan rápido como entraron al departamento, la mujer le quito la bolsa que cargaba y salió corriendo hacia la cocina siendo seguida por Yako. Lo había hecho ir al supermercado para comprar unas tabletas de chocolate. Ya que a la secretaria se le había antojado un chocolate caliente con bombones.

Se quitó el abrigo, saco y la corbata para ir hacia la sala, en donde se sentó. En frente de él aún estaban las cajas con esferas y adornos, dando a conocer que Rin no había terminado con su trabajo. Cogió una de las esferas, las cuales eran doradas y después viro hacia la otra caja que contenía esferas plateadas. Poso su atención en el árbol, que ya contenía unas cuantas esferas esparcidas entre las ramas artificiales. Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta que había escogido solo ese tipo de colores. Eran los mismos, que vio año tras año en el pino que ponían en la casa de su madre. Le pareció bastante curioso, una mera casualidad.

—Va querer una…

—No —no la dejo terminar de hablar.

—Vamos, aunque sea un poquito —insistió, aunque esta seguía ensimismada en la cocina.

—No —se irguió tan alto como es y camino hacia el árbol decorado—. Enciende la cafetera —le pidió.

—Vale… —dijo aburrida.

No le presto más atención al drama de su compañera y colocó la esfera que tenía entre sus manos en unas de las ramas. Tenía que admitir, su mujercita no tenía mal gusto para algunas cosas. Fue a coger otras y terminar el trabajo que la pelinegra había dejado pendiente, era mejor eso a esperar por el café y aburrirse.

Al terminar se quedó con la estrella de cristal entre sus manos, esperaría a que ella fuera quien la colocara, ya que intuía que eso era lo que más quería hacer en todo ese molesto proceso.

—Sesshomaru, no quiere unas ga… —Rin se detuvo al verlo frente al árbol ya terminado—. Pensé que no le gustaba estas cosas —menciono dando pasos lentos hasta llegar a su lado y mirarlo.

—Detesto el desorden.

—Claro, el desorden —sonrió divertida—. De todas formas, gracias —le sonrió contenta.

—Hmm…

—¿La va a poner? —Pregunto mirando la estrella que sostenía.

Sesshomaru se la ofreció y esa sonrisa se amplió mucho más, para después ir a subir las escaleras que también había dejado la mujer ayer por la noche. Rin coloco el último foco de la serie de luz, dentro de la estrella y le acomodo en el pico del pino.

—Lo enciende, por favor.

Cogió la clavija y lo puso en el interruptor de luz, así haciendo que las luces blancas se encendieran. Se sorprendió, no esperaba que también la secretaria se dispusiera a usará una serial de focos blancos, en vez de una de colores, que iban más de acuerdo a lo que ella le gustaba.

—¡Nos quedó hermoso! —Exclamo emocionada—. ¿No lo cree así? —Pregunto al momento de llegar a él y abrazarlo de la cintura.

—Hmm…

—Que amargado es —se quejó molesta.

—¿Ya está el café?

—Sí, e igual de amargoso que usted —dijo al separarse de él y volver a la cocina.

Sesshomaru dejo de verla para centrar de nuevo su atención en el árbol, ya que en verdad era muy similar al que montaban en la casa de su madre. No había mucha diferencia, más bien no lo había. Era sencillo y elegante, esa eran las palabras que describían bien lo que había visto durante su infancia y lo que vería ahora teniendo a Rin como su mujer.

Después de un rato, los dos se encontraban sentados en el sofá, Rin estaba sentada a su lado, con ambas piernas sobre su pierna izquierda de Sesshomaru, mientras buscaba un poco de calor al estar aún desnudas, ninguno de los dos se habían cambiado de ropas.

—Mañana montaré lo que me falta —comento para darle un sorbo al caliente chocolate—. ¿Me ayudara?

—No.

—Cómo es malo —musito.

No le respondió nada, tenía su mirada perdida en la vista que le ofrecía el ventanal y de momento en Yako, quien estaba acostado tan largo como era, mirando el pino y las luces que se prendían y apagaban. Para el cachorro era algo extraño, pero estaba seguro que no haría ningún tipo de destrozo, como lo haría un gato.

—Sesshomaru…

—No —le corto de tajo, sabía lo que la mujer le diría.

—Vamos, solo uno —insistió—. Por comer solo un malvavisco no hará que pierda su esbelta figura —dijo burlona.

La miro fijamente, pero eso no quitaba lo divertida que se veía por su comentario. Dio un trago a su café, pero sin dejar de verla, más cuando se percató de que cogió uno de los pequeños biscochos flotando en chocolate caliente. Así con su mano libre la tomo del rostro y la acerco a él para besarla. Rin permaneció quieta por la intromisión en su boca. Al separarse de ella, la vio sonrojada y con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Me quito mi bombón —menciono asombrada.

—¿No es lo que querías? —Pregunto estoico, al momento de comerse el dichoso dulce esponjo.

—¡Sí, pero no el que yo me estaba comiendo! —Grito molesta—. Eso no se vale.

—No te negaste —le hizo saber con una cínica sonrisa—. Así que deja de quejarte, aun tienes más para ti sola.

—Que malo es —murmuro apenada.

No aparto su mirada ambarina de la pelinegra, la cual seguía sonrojada y mascullando cosas que no llegaba a entender. Algo que la hacía ver más pueril y dulce. Era esa la mujer con la que había decidido unir su vida, sin titubear ni un segundo.

Comenzaba a creer que su madre tenía razón, al decirle que terminaría cayendo de la misma manera en que lo hizo su padre.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber actualizado ayer, pero es que me sentí muy mal y no pude terminar el capítulo.

Pero ahora estoy aquí, recuperando el tiempo perdido y ofreciéndoles el capítulo que debí subir ayer, pero bueno, ya estoy cumpliendo y espero que este también les guste igual que el anterior.

La verdad sigo sorprendida por la actitud que tomaron todas, realmente no me lo esperaba y tengo que ser sincera, muchas de ustedes me hicieron sacar una que otra carcajada por lo mensa que fue Rin, al no dejar que pasar algo más. Sin duda me hicieron el día, amo sus comentarios, me hace feliz el leerlas a todas...y a todos(?) Realmente desconozco si hay chicos leyendo mi historia, pero si lo hay, díganlo. :v

También que la carta de la amada Suegra les hizo muy feliz, y eso me alegra un montón, porque hasta yo misma puedo decir que es mi personaje favorito de la historia, y eso que no pensaba incluirla, pero creo que acerté en meterla en el reparto. ¡Alabada sea la Suegra! \\(:v)/

Bueno, creo que esto es todo... Les deseo un bonito fin de semana, que se diviertan y nos estamos leyendo el lunes.

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	26. Tan humanos como cualquiera

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucruo, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Tan humanos como cualquiera**

Las densas pestañas se movieron repetidamente ante el constante parpadeo, el cual le ayudo a enfocarse y ver con más claridad en la oscura habitación. Desconocía las horas que eran, pero estaba segura que ya pasaban de la media noche.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir aquel cálido aliento chocar contra su cuello y como un fuerte brazo le rodeo la cintura. Rin ladeo su rostro hacia la derecha, para encontrarse con ese rostro apacible y perfecto. Sesshomaru se veía tan bien cuando dormía, toda esa actitud de hombre fuerte y de fría personalidad se borraba al estar profundamente dormido, ya que sus facciones se relajaban y se veía más humano que nunca.

Se mordió el labio frustrada, quería voltearse entre los brazos del hombre para quedar frente a él y poder tocar aquellas líneas tan armoniosas que el albino poseía, pero no podía, tenía que alejarse de esos brazos y cumplir con su misión, era ahora o nunca.

Con sumo cuidado aparto el brazo de su novio, liberándose así de la agradable y confortable prisión en la cual la tenía encerrada. Se apartó de su lado lentamente, lo suficiente para no despertarlo. Al estar en la orilla de la cama se colocó sus pantuflas rosadas, agarro el celular que descansaba en el pequeño buro y salió de la habitación.

Con paso calmado bajo las escaleras para no tropezar. En el momento de abandonar el último escalón, sabía que había superado otro obstáculo más. En eso se encontró con Yako, que paso entre sus piernas casi haciéndole caer. Mantuvo el equilibro por puro milagro, ese perro no entendía que sus extremidades no eran tan largas como las de Sesshomaru. Suspiro y camino hacia el cuarto de lavado, siendo seguida por el perro blanco, como si fuera su guardián.

Al entrar, echo un vistazo para cerciorarse que el hombre no se haya despertado y que no la descubriera en el proceso, pero al ver que todo estaba en orden. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se fue a sentar al lado de la lavadora, siendo rápidamente acompañada del canino que se acurruco a su lado, apoyando su larga trompa en su pierna, viéndola expectante a lo que fuera hacer.

—Yako —susurro—, espero y no le cuentes nada a tu amo. Esto será un secreto entre tú y yo, ¿vale?

Pero el perro solo ladeo su cabeza, sin dejarla de verla. Rin cubrió su boca para no reírse de sí misma por hablarle al perro, sabiendo que este poco le entendería. Negó con la cabeza y presto toda su atención en su celular, donde checo la hora. Apenas pasaban de la una de la mañana, así que estaba en buen tiempo para poder llamar. Más que decidida busco el número que necesitaba y sin pensarlo mucho, realizo la llamada.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, esperando que la llamada no fuera atendida e irse a dormir al lado de Sesshomaru, pero para su mala suerte, fue respondida.

— _¿Quién?_

Rin se quedó muda, no solo porque no entendió lo que le dijeron, sino porque esa voz tenía la elegancia y la fortaleza bien arraigadas.

¡¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a eso?!

— _No tengo tiempo que perder, ¿quién es?_ _—_ _Demando la femenina voz con autoridad._

Respiro hondo, ella no entendía el idioma alemán, pero sin duda había hecho enojar a la mujer y eso le hizo tragar saliva. Era igual que el hijo, bien se lo dijeron.

—¿Me comunico con la señora Irasue Kaiser? —Pregunto con seguridad, aunque la realidad era totalmente diferente.

— _Ella habla_ _—_ _contesto en japonés_ _—_ _. ¿Acaso eres la mujercita de mi hijo?_

—Sí, soy Rin Honjo…

— _Interesante, no me equivoque al decir que tienes la chillante y odiosa voz de toda japonesa_ _—_ _fue sincera_ _—. Pero bueno, esas son nimiedades. Me alegra saber que te has animado a hablar con tu nueva madre —Su tonalidad cambió a la de una actriz especializada en el drama—. Mejor tú, que el ingrato de mi hijo —sollozo._

—Señora Kaiser…

— _Vas a ser parte de la familia, y pretendes a llamarme señora —hablo indignada—. Ustedes los japoneses y su maldita costumbre del respeto exagerado —comento molesta._

—Lo siento —no sabía porque se disculpa, pero lo creía necesario—. Vera, le llamo para agradecerle la carta que me envió, realmente no me esperaba algo así —porque así era—, y por su apoyo y su aceptación.

— _Hmm… —pareció no haberle tomado importancia a sus palabras—. Supongo que no le contaste nada a Sesshomaru._

—Así es.

— _¿Por qué? —Pregunto ecuánimemente._

—Porque si le decía, lo más seguro es que fuera él y no yo, quien estuviera hablando con usted —trato de no reír—. Y lo que menos quiero es provocarle algún problema con su hijo.

— _Que considerada, querida —dijo sarcástica—. Pero tengo que reconocer que ya conoces bien a mi hijo._

—Supongo…

— _¿Estás nerviosa o así eres de tonta?_

—Nerviosa —contesto sinceramente ofendida—, nunca pensé el tratarla de esta manera.

— _Te entiendo —suspiro excesivamente—. Sí al menos mi pequeño cachorro fuera más considerado con su madre, estarías aquí visitando a tu nueva mamá._

Rin no tenía palabras para expresar lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, no solo porque fuera extraño el que estuviera llamando a escondidas, sino porque esa mujer cambiaba de actitud con cada palabra dicha. Irasue podía ser fría, para después pasar al cinismo en cuestión de segundos, sobre todo cuando Sesshomaru era mencionado.

— _Al final de cuentas, creo que yo seré quien terminara visitándolos —comento falsamente entristecida—. Mi hijo no entiende que yo ya no estoy para vivir estos altercados, ya soy una mujer que debe vivir en perfecta armonía._

—¿Piensa venir? —Expelo asustada.

— _Lo estoy considerando —bufo aburrida—. Aunque tener que ir a ese país, no me alegra en absoluto. Sesshomaru lo sabe y aun así es un desconsiderado, jamás se preocupa por el bienestar y la comodidad de su madre._

 _»_ _Estoy segura que no te ha mencionado nada de mí, ¿no es así?_

—Ah…

Se estremeció al escuchar un fuerte lloriqueo por la bocina del celular. Esa mujer iba a matarla de un susto, con esos bruscos cambios de humor. Suspiro, sabía que su suegra no estaba llorando, comenzaba a creer que hasta carecía de lagrimales y eso que aún no la veía en persona.

—Tranquilícese —le pidió—, no piense mal de Sesshomaru. Él solamente ha tenido mucho trabajo y…

— _No lo defiendas —le ordeno—. Lo que ocurre, es que ese hijo que tengo es un infeliz, solo se acuerda que tiene madre cuando la necesita. Porque si fuera por él, hasta decía que yo ya estoy muerta —volvió a sollozar—. Pero eso ya no importa, ahora que te tengo a ti. Después de todo, siempre desee tener mejor una niña y…pues verás me salió Sesshomaru —suspiro resignada—. Supongo que la vida nunca te da lo que quieres._

¿Qué la tenía a ella? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Eso no le alentaba en nada, y menos al escuchar a esa mujer. Ahora ya conocía la razón por la cual su jefe tenía ese carácter. Que lidiar con una madre así, no debe ser nada fácil.

— _Cambiando de tema —volvió a su habitual tonalidad—. ¿Para cuándo la boda?_

—Sesshomaru no me ha propuesto nada, aún…

— _Vaya idiota —rechisto molesta—. Al menos espero lo estés castigando y lo tengas en total abstinencia —Rin quiso reír por ese comentario tan acertado—. Porque eso sí, no quiero nada de nietos fuera del matrimonio, ¿te ha quedado claro? —Fue amenazadora._

—Sí…

— _Que obediente —se burló—. Me alegra que me hayas llamado…hija. Pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que te dejo. Te mando mil besos, y no olvides que mamá te quiere —y colgó la llamada._

Estupefacta, esa era la palabra correcta para definirse en esos momentos. Realmente la carta había sido una probada a lo que se echaría encima como su nueva familia. ¿Por qué no podía tener una suegra como Izayoi? No, la vida era una desgraciada y le ponían como su próxima «madre» a la mujer más dramática, cínica, excéntrica y cruel del todo el mundo. Estaba totalmente arruinada, no había duda de ello.

—No solo tendré que lidiar con el temperamental de tu dueño —le dijo a Yako al acariciarle la cabeza—, sino también con su burlona madre —rió desganada—. Creo que mi destino era sufrir hasta el último día de mi vida —suspiro melancólica.

Se levantó del piso, el cual le había proporcionado una buena ración de frío en su trasero y piernas. Al menos tenía la consolación de su futuro esposo era muy calientito y le proporcionaba el calor que a ella le faltaba.

Con los ánimos arrastrándole por los suelo mientras caminaba, se dirigió de nueva cuenta hacia sus aposentos. A pesar de ello, tenía que admitir que esa mujer tenía un humor que hacía reír a cualquiera, claro, si no eras la víctima en cuestión.

Abrió la puerta de la recamara y se encontró con Sesshomaru, que salía del baño. Se paralizo, no sabía desde que momento el hombre estaba despierto y rondando el departamento. Solo esperaba que no la haya descubierto.

—¿Lo desperté? —Trato de sonar lo más serena que pudo, dando paso hacia la cama.

—Me acabo de despertar —le hizo saber, también dirigiéndose hacia el colchón—. ¿Tienes mucho levantada?

—No, fui a beber agua —dijo mucho más relajada.

—¿Y para eso llevas el celular?

—Ah… —trago en seco—. Lo uso como linterna, para no tropezarme por la oscuridad.

—Hmm…podrías solo prender las luces del pasillo.

—Que flojera —fue su mejor respuesta.

Sesshomaru ya no alego, se acostó en su lugar y apago la lámpara que se encontraba a su costado. Rin tan rápido como pudo se acurruco a su lado, buscando desesperadamente el calor que este siempre le brindaba.

—Estás helada —se quejó.

—Lo sé, maldito frío —ignoro la queja del hombre y lo abrazo.

Solo escucho como su novio chasqueo la lengua y termino atrayéndola más a él, proporcionándole la calidez que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

* * *

Rin corrió lo más que su ajustada falda le permitía, para llegar a su escritorio y contestar el teléfono, que empezó a sonar recién se abrió la puerta del elevador. Había ido al penúltimo piso por unos documentos que el extraño y simpático Totosai le tenía listos a su jefe.

—Presidencia Takashima. —Hablo lo mejor que pudo.

— _Rin, están buscando al señor Sesshomaru._

—¿Quién? —Tomó asiento, mientras dejaba las carpetas sobre el escritorio.

— _Una mujer que se llama…Elrike Holbein —pronunció insegura._

—Hmm… —Suspiro—. Le aviso a mi jefe, y ya te regreso la llamada.

— _Sí._

Colgó la línea y marco a Sesshomaru, que no tardo ni un segundo en contestarle.

— _¿Qué quieres, Honjo?_

—Señor, lo estaba buscando _Elrike Holbein_ —Pronunció tan bien como pudo.

— _Elrike Holbein —pronunció correctamente—. Que suba._

—Sí, señor.

Alzo los hombros desconcertada, desconocía de quien se trataba, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese nombre, el cual era bastante inusual. Estaba segura que se trataba de alguna extranjera. Por lo tanto la curiosidad le gano, ya que intuía que Sesshomaru conocía muy bien a esa persona.

Vio las carpetas que había ido a traer, no sabía si dárselas de una vez, o esperar a que atendiera a la persona que vino a buscar al albino. Tal vez esa mujer era alguien muy importante, y realmente esos documentos solo eran un reporte semanal que debían entregarle a Sesshomaru. Pero como la secretaria de Totosai no se encontraba, ella tuvo que ir por ellos.

Pero en eso las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, saliendo del cubículo se hizo presente una hermosísima mujer.

Alta, de cabellos platinados —un poco más oscuros que los de Sesshomaru— sujetados en una coleta alta, piel nívea, un rostro conformado por elegantes y gráciles rasgos. Vestía un abrigo rojo el cual detonaba ser elegante y muy costoso; debajo un entallado pantalón negro, unas botas negras de tacón alto, guantes negros y para finalizar un pequeño bolso de mano color rojo.

Camino como la elegancia de toda una mujer fina y de mundo. No solo ella había quedado embobada por tan ejemplar del sexo femenino, sino todos los que trabajaban en ese piso. Rin apretó con fuerza su saco negro, arrugándolo en el proceso. Simplemente no le agradaba mucho que su _novio-jefe_ tuviera tanto contacto con mujeres así de apantallantes y con una belleza única, fuera de este planeta.

—Buen día —le saludo gentilmente al quedar frente a ella.

Rin rápidamente se levantó y encaro a la mujer, y con su debida reverencia saludo a la mujer.

—Buen día, señorita Holbein.

—¿Señorita? —Rió—. Favor que me haces, pero ya quisiera al menos tener la edad que usted tiene, Rin.

La pelinegra rápidamente levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con aquella amable sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos violetas. Jamás había visto unos ojos como esos, eran increíblemente bellos y fuera de este mundo.

—¿Me conoce? —Pregunto dudosa.

—No, pero he escuchado de usted —sonrió—. Después de todo, eres la novia de mi sobrino Sesshomaru.

¿ _Sobrino_? ¿Esa mujer, era la _tía_ de Sesshomaru? ¿Pero cómo era eso posible?

—Un placer conocerla, yo soy Elrike Holbein —se quitó el guante derecho y le extendió la mano.

—Rin Honjo, para servirle —atendió el saludo y se encontró con una mano muy cálida y exageradamente suave—. La…la….acompáñeme, el señor Sesshomaru la espera.

—¿Le dice señor? —Pregunto curiosa, al momento de seguirla.

—Solo en el trabajo —sonrió apenada—. Ya sabe, por eso de que sigue siendo mi jefe.

—¡Oh! —sonrió.

Rin jamás se había embobado tanto por una mujer, sin duda era la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Abrió la puerta y con ello se encontró con su jefe, que estaba escribiendo algo en algunas hojas.

—Señor, la señora Holbein ya está aquí.

Se hizo a un lado dándole la entrada a la fina dama, que no tardó en hacerse presente ante su sobrino. Sesshomaru levanto la vista y se presentó tan estoico como siempre, sin duda ese hombre pasaba de su familia de manera magistral.

—Toma asiento —le ordeno—. ¿Deseas algo de beber?

—No hijo, así estoy bien.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo al escuchar que le llamo _hijo_ , pero pareciera que a la mujer no le afectaba aquellos gestos de desaprobación por parte de su sobrino. Parecía ser que esos dos se conocían muy bien.

—Te puedes retirar, Honjo.

—Sí señor, con su permiso —hizo una reverencia a los dos y salió del lugar.

Rin cerró la puerta y camino pausadamente hasta su asiento, en donde se dejó caer. Nunca pensó que el albino tuviera más familia, que la que ella le conocía. Ahora se preguntaba si tenía primos y si eran igual de hermosos que esos dos ejemplares que se quedaron dentro de la oficina.

—¿A qué te mando mi madre? —La cuestiono al verla sentada, sin los guantes cubriendo sus manos y mirándolo fijamente.

—Que bien conoces a Irasue —sonrió—. Pero esta vez no actuó solamente porque ella me lo pidió. Debo decirte que tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a tu nueva pareja —fue sincera—. Y realmente me tienes sorprendida, es una chica muy hermosa y agradable.

—¿Has venido a inspeccionar a Rin? —Su ceño estaba fruncido, no le agradaba que su madre fuera a meter sus manos en donde no debía y menos usando a su tía como su títere, como era ya costumbre.

—No —sonrió—. Puede sonar muy extraño, pero tu madre no tiene queja alguna referente a tu futura esposa. Al contrario, está muy entusiasmada de que tú y Rin se unan en matrimonio.

—Que estupidez —escupió con acidez.

—Aparte, me pidió que le ayudara en todo lo que ella necesitara.

—No necesita nada —le hizo saber—. Así que has malgastado tu tiempo al venir hasta acá, tía.

—Creo que esa respuesta debe dármela Rin, y no tú —sonrió divertida—. Sin duda no has cambiado mucho, sigues siendo el mismo arrogante y pretencioso niño, que cuide años atrás.

—¿Qué tipo de ayuda? —Chisto molesto, sabía muy bien que esa mujer no se iría hasta cumplir con el objetivo, que la loca de su madre le implanto.

—Lo que ella necesite, para estar a tu altura —comento negando la cabeza—. Sé que eso es tonto, pero ya conoces a tu madre. A pesar que yo considero que ella ya está a tu nivel, es una linda niña —sonrió feliz—. Me alegra que al final encontraras a una chica como ella, y no una modelo más de colección.

—¿Así que no te irás?

—No.

Sesshomaru miro fijamente aquellos ojos violetas y se encontró con la cordialidad y buenas intenciones que siempre le había entregado su tía, desde que la conocía. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro, no podría hacer nada. Ella se quedaría ahí, al menos que Rin negara el «apoyo» que le brindaba su madre, por medio de Elrike.

—Veló por el lado amable, era Irasue o yo —comento divertida—. Y sabemos muy bien, que prefieres lidiar conmigo que con tu madre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí? —Ignoro el comentario.

—Lo necesario.

—Me gustan las cosas definidas —le recordó.

—Entonces esa respuesta solo te la puede dar tu hermosa secretaria —delineo su ceja izquierda con dos de sus dedos—. Debo decirte, que me sorprende que aun tengas como tu asistente, a tu futura esposa —lo miro directamente a los ojos—. Eso no es propio de ti, hijo.

—Ese asunto no te concierne.

—Lo sé, pero aun así… —hablo con mucha seriedad—. Estamos hablando de tu novia y futura esposa. Por lo tanto debes darle el lugar que le corresponde, ¿no lo crees prudente y justo?

—No me gusta repetirme —agravo la voz.

—Está bien, está bien —sonrió—. Yo solo decía.

—¿Tienes donde quedarte? —Cuestiono irritado.

—¿Me darás hospedaje? —Comento entre una sutil risa—. Tranquilo, que no pienso darte ningún tipo de problema. Estoy instalada en un magnifico hotel.

—Hmm…

—Creo que ya sabes a cual me refiero.

—Sí.

—Daisuke aún sigue detrás de tu madre —rió—. Y tu madre sigue sacándole ventaja al amor que le jura.

—No me interesa saber de los amoríos de mi madre —le recrimino—. Así que guárdate tus comentarios.

—¿Es eso o celas a tu madre?

—No seas ridícula.

Pero solo escucho como la risa de Elrike inundo el gran despacho, algo que le hizo sentirse incómodamente agradable. Su tía siempre había logrado confortarlo con su atrayente personalidad. Era el polo opuesto de su madre y quizás por eso ambas podían soportarse sin problema alguno.

—¿No tienes ningún plan para hoy con Rin?

—No.

—Entonces no te importara que me acompañe a comer, ¿o sí?

Sesshomaru observo bien a la mujer que tenía frente a él, que se mostraba apacible y sonriente. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que su tía podría servirle como un distractor. Ahora que tenía asuntos muy delicados que atender, era preciso tener entretenida a su mujercita, y sin duda Elrike era la compañía perfecta. Al final, su madre no había errado al haber mandado a su tía como su detective.

—No.

—Bien —junto sus manos emocionadas—. ¿A qué hora salen a comer?

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que había solicitado la información de Magatsuhi Kondo. Pero para su desgracia, lo que Hakudoshi había investigado para él, termino por ser acertada. Sobre todo cuando ese sujeto hablo con Koga, pidiéndole una cita con la dueña de las antiguas propiedades de los Ootori. Y ahora estaba ahí, enfrentándose a un enemigo más en la lista, uno mucho peor que el imbécil de Naraku.

Siguió al mesero que lo guiaba hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba aquel sujeto. El lugar era discreto y elegante, uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos y muy difícil de tener algún tipo de reservación. Localizo rápidamente al hombre de albina cabellera, ojos escarlata, con esa esa sonrisa cargada de cinismo, que incitaba a que se la borraran a golpes.

—Así que era cierto lo que me dijo el inútil de Naraku —hablo con esa chillante y burlona voz—. El gran Sesshomaru Takashima, protege los intereses de la simplona secretaria.

—Refiérete con más respeto, a menos que quieras que te haga tragar el vino con todo y copa.

—Vaya, vaya —rió divertido—. Pero si hablo el perro enamorado. Nunca creí que tuvieras corazón.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Así me gusta, ir al grano —su sonrisa seguía como si estuviera tatuada en su rostro—. Me interesan los terrenos de tu mujer.

—¿Acaso no te lo dijo el inútil de Naraku? —Lo imito—. Esas propiedades no están en venta.

—Que lastima, pretendía pagarle muy bien por ellas.

—¿Dime en realidad lo que buscas, Magatsuhi? —Expelo sin miramientos.

—Así que lo sabes, ¿no es así? —Cogió la copa de vino—. En esas tierras se encuentran una valiosa perla, y la quiero para mí.

—La perla no está en esos terrenos.

—¿Por qué tan seguro?

—Porque la perla la tengo yo y es mía.

Y fue ahí, cuando vio como aquella sonrisa autosuficiente se borró abruptamente. Había conseguido su objetivo, ser el centro de atención de Magatshi, y por lo tanto uno al cual no pensaría en atacar estúpidamente. El hombre sabía muy bien que meterse con un Takashima era complicado, sobre todo porque su padre lo intento con Inutaisho —lo cual fue un total fracaso—, y hacerlo con él, era un juego muy difícil de ganar. Después de todo, ambos eran letales, muy a sus respectivas maneras. La diferencia recaía en que él sabía hundir a sus adversarios, sin necesidad de recurrir a las sombras como lo hacía Magatsuhi y Naraku.

—¿Tuya? —Apretó sus dientes—. ¿Se la compraste a tu mujer?

—Cómo la obtuve no importa, sino lo que tú puedas ofrecer por ella —sonrió sádicamente.

—Negociar contigo, es como hacerlo con la pared.

—Ya tienes tu respuesta —se levantó de su asiento—. Te sugiero que pienses muy bien lo que vas hacer de ahora en adelante. No vayas a cometer el mismo error que llevo a la desgracia a tu padre.

—Tan temprano y con amenazas —una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se hizo presente.

—Es una advertencia —le aclaro—. Y sabes que la benevolencia, es algo que mi padre jamás pudo heredarme.

—Esto será divertido, esto atraerá los viejos recuerdos de una guerra sin sentido —volvió con su guasona actitud—. Hagamos esto más épico, Sesshomaru.

—Hay hombres que simplemente no entienden de los fracasos vividos —se giró para retirarse.

* * *

Rin estaba fuera de la jugada, estaba seguro de ello. Magatsuhi cuando centraba su atención en alguien, era difícil que apartara la mirada de su blanco. Tenía que reconocer algo de ese sujeto, que cuando dañaba no lo hacía perjudicando a terceros, él iba directamente por la cabeza de su contrincante. Ahora él era el objetivo número uno de Magatsuhi, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento frente a la sencilla mesa. Habían ido a unos de los restaurantes que más le gustaba a Rin, a lo cual la mujer accedió sin pero alguno, Parecía ser que a ella no le molestaba ir a sitios que no cuadraban con su porte y elegancia. Pidieron sus respectivos platos y el joven mesero se retiró.

—Es un lindo lugar —comento Elrike—, me gustan los restaurantes que se apegan a su cultura.

—¿Le gusta la cultura japonesa? —La cuestiono con más familiaridad, la mujer incitaba a que así fuera.

—Un poco —fue sincera—, me hubiera gustado aprender más, pero el tiempo y las circunstancias no fueron las mejores en aquellas épocas.

—¿Por qué?

—El divorcio de Irasue e Inutaisho, fue lo que decidió mi rumbo.

—Oh…

Rin guardo silenció, la verdad no sabía si quería conocer los detalles de aquella separación y lo que ocurrió después de ello. Era algo muy intimó, sobre todo para Sesshomaru, que de seguro no querría que nadie tocara esa parte de su historia, aunque siendo tan joven, quizás no la recordaba.

—¿Vino usted con su esposo? —Prefirió salir por la tangente.

—¿Esposo? —Cuestiono divertida—. Yo jamás he estado casada, Rin.

—Lo siento tanto, yo no quise ser una…

—Tranquila —le sonrió amablemente—, no tienes por qué disculparte por nada. Si tienes dudas, yo con gusto te sacare de ellas.

—¿En serio? —Le miro dudosa.

—Por supuesto.

Observo detenidamente a la mujer frente a ella, que le regalaba una gentil sonrisa y una mirada cautivadora. Sin duda era la primera vez que se encontraba con unos ojos como esos. Le estaba pasando lo mismo que cuando conoció a Inutaisho y no pudo mostrar, lo maravillada que estaba por esos extraños pero fascinantes ojos dorados.

—Sí usted es la tía de Sesshomaru, ¿por qué no se apellida igual que la señora Irasue?

—Porque soy la hija bastarda de Andre Kaiser —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Mi madre fue una de las tantas amantes en turno de ese hombre. Lastimosamente para mi madre, fue la única que termino embarazada.

—Yo no… —Rin apretó sus manos con fuerza en sus piernas, sin duda había metido las cuatro.

—Cuando Irasue se enteró de mi existencia, fue a buscarme —siguió su relato como si hablara del clima—. Ella me ofreció ser su asistente personal, a pesar de quien era y de ser menor de edad.

—¿Y el señor Kaiser, estuvo de acuerdo? —No pudo evitar el preguntarlo.

—Por supuesto que no, pero Irasue era una joven que siempre se salía con la suya —rió divertida—. Fue contra las órdenes de su padre y los lamentos de su madre.

»Desde entonces estoy con ella, cumpliendo con mi trabajo de mano derecha de la _Dama de Acero_ , Irasue Kaiser.

—¿Es decir que ella jamás la ha reconocido como su hermana?

—¡Oh, claro que sí! —Su sonrisa se amplió—. Ella siempre me presento como su hermana menor y sin vergüenza alguna, siempre dijo que era la hija que nació de una de las aventuras de su padre —rió—. Al principio era incomodo, pero después le fui tomando gusto.

—Pero su apellido…

—Yo no quise borrar el apellido de mi madre, así que es por eso que no somos hermanas reconocidas ante la ley.

—¡Vaya! —trataba de adquirir esa información de poco a poco, pero era imposible—. Supongo que Sesshomaru lo sabe, ¿no?

—Sí, desde que tiene uso de razón sabe que soy media hermana de su madre.

—¡Oh!

En eso entendió lo poco que sabía de la familia de Sesshomaru, al menos a lo que respectaba de su familia por parte materna. Ni de broma se le pudo haber cruzado esa idea en su cabeza, y ahora escuchar que era real, simplemente la tenían anonadada.

—¿Sorprendida? —Inquirió alegre.

—Un poco —sonrió a medias—. Realmente conozco muy poco de la vida de Sesshomaru y su familia.

—No me extraña, él siempre ha sido muy hermético en su vida privada.

—Ni me lo diga —rió—. Sacarle información, es como querer hacer que un mudo hable.

—Sin duda —comento entre risas—, es algo muy propio de él. No importa cuántos años pasen, Sesshomaru nunca cambiara.

—¿Quiere decir que siempre ha sido así de estoico? —Eso si no lo podría creer.

—Sí —asintió con un suspiro—, siempre fue un niño muy extraño —alzo los hombros—. Nunca nos dio guerra ni a mí, ni mucho menos a Irasue, siempre fue una personita muy pasiva.

—¿Es decir que siempre ha tenido ese carácter? —Ladeo la cabeza, no podía asimilarlo.

—La mayoría de las personas que conocen a Sesshomaru, aseguran que su personalidad es algo que asimilo de Irasue, pero eso es una total mentira —hablo con más seriedad—. Yo lo vi crecer y te puedo asegurar que ese pequeño, siempre se mostró antipático ante el mundo. No le gustaba jugar, a menos que fueran cosas recreativas y rara vez lo veíamos en el jardín jugando con una pelota. Jamás hizo ningún amigo, aquellos que se acercaban a él, los rechazaba. Le gustaba mucho de la soledad, sobre todo cuando intentaba leer los cuentos que más le llamaban la atención —rió divertida—. Era tan encantador cuando venía a Irasue o a mí, para que le leyéramos el cuento que no pudo leer por sí mismo.

»Para Irasue ese comportamiento, no le parecía normal en un niño. Así que tomó la decisión de llevarlo con un psicólogo, para ver cómo podía hacer, para que Sesshomaru se integrara con los demás niños y viviera una infancia normal —negó con la cabeza—. Fue una pérdida de tiempo, el psicólogo dijo que no había ningún tipo de problema. Solo que era un niño con un carácter bastante desarrollado para su edad. Que esa era su manera de desenvolverse.

»Incluso cuando Inutaisho hablaba para platicar con él, Sesshomaru lo descolaba diciéndole que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer —armar un rompecabezas o tratar de leer un libro— que atender a su tonto padre.

—¿En serio le decía eso? —Rió de solo imaginarse un mini Sesshomaru, con toda esa arrogancia que posee como adulto, simplemente era hilarante.

—Sí —rió—. Al principio eso le trajo muchos problemas a Irasue con Inutaisho, ya que este pensaba que ella estaba poniendo al niño en su contra. De alguna manera Sesshomaru se enteró de esto, a pesar de que Irasue no comentaba de sus discusiones con Inutaisho, sobre todo porque ella lo hacía en despacho de la oficina, para que su hijo jamás se diera cuenta. Pero al final, Sesshomaru encaro a su padre y defendió a su madre. No volvieron a ver más disputas al respecto.

—¿Entonces la señora Kaiser, si fue una buena madre?

—Irasue es una mujer muy especial, no es afecta a dar demostraciones de cariños hacia nada y a nadie. Así que si podríamos decir que no fue una madre afectuosa, pero siempre estuvo al pendiente de Sesshomaru. Lo cuidaba como nada en el mundo, él siempre fue su adoración —sonrió tiernamente—. Recuerdo cuando cancelaba citas importantes para ver las presentaciones en auditorio de Sesshomaru o cuando cargaba con el trabajo hacia la casa, para ser ella quien acostara al pequeño. Incluso a veces lo llevaba al trabajo, para ayudarle con alguna tarea que no llegaba a comprender. Supongo que desde entonces, a Sesshomaru le nació la pasión por los negocios y las empresas. Aunque era consciente de que esa era el destino que su padre trazo para él.

—¿Solo el señor Inutaisho? —Indago curiosa.

—Irasue jamás presiono a Sesshomaru en nada, ella quería que él se desenvolviera a su ritmo, por lo tanto, jamás se involucró en ese aspecto. Sesshomaru es lo que es ahora, porque él así lo quiso. Consideraba que seguir los pasos de su padre, era lo más loable y honorable que podía hacer por él y su familia.

—Es por eso que ella no se opuso a que Sesshomaru se fuera con su padre —bajo la mirada—. La señora Irasue, jamás se interpuso ante los deseos de su hijo.

—¿Inutaisho te conto sobre eso? —La miro curiosa.

—Solo he escuchado fragmentos, nada claro.

—Ya veo —miro hacia la gente que les rodeaba—. Eso fue la decisión más difícil para mi hermana. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo de que Sesshomaru se fuera de su lado, pero tampoco pudo impedirlo, después de todo, su hijo también merecía convivir con su padre, aunque este ya tenía una nueva familia. Irasue temía que su hijo se sintiera menos, de que el trato fuera diferente ente él e Inuyasha —torció la boca—. Pero era algo inevitable.

»Inutaisho y Sesshomaru sabían que eran padre e hijo, pero eran como dos extraños que se habían encontrado en el camino —suspiro—. Yo no puedo decirte mucho respecto a lo que mi sobrino vivió aquí en Japón. Las únicas cosas buenas que supimos, fue que había hecho un amigo, que se estaba independizando al comenzar a trabajar para un abogado y que se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre hecho y derecho. Cual fuera las complicaciones o altercados que tuvo con esa familia, es algo que solo sabe Sesshomaru y con los que convivieron con él.

»Sesshomaru no es un mal hombre, pero el tiempo lo ha hecho más duro y difícil de comprender. Para Irasue es muy complicado el acercarse a él, así que prefiere que las cosas se queden como están. Esta esperanzada a que algún día su hijo recuerde que tiene una madre, aunque sea solo por la empresa que algún día será suya.

Rin sintió un nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión en el pecho, las ganas de llorar fueron fuertes. Hace unas horas hablo con la excéntrica mujer, y reafirmo que ella tuvo que ver con el proceder de ese enigmático hombre. Pero parecía ser que las cosas eran realmente diferentes. Irasue Kaiser sufría por su hijo, aunque lo disfrazara con esa actitud cínica y fría.

—No llores —le pidió la amable mujer—. Todo está hecho, y ahora solo hay que seguir el rumbo que la vida nos dicta —sonrió feliz—. Ahora tú eres el maravilloso futuro que le espera a mi sobrino, y estoy feliz de que así sea.

* * *

Sesshomaru sentía la insistente mirada de la secretaria, desde que había vuelto al trabajo había sido así, incluso ahora en el penthouse seguía con la misma actitud melancólica. Solo esperaba que su tía no haya hablado de cosas que no debía.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rin? —Le pregunto, sin despegar su mirada del monitor de su laptop.

—¿Por qué no invito a su tía a que se quedara con nosotros?

—Porque ella no quiso.

—¿Al menos se lo pidió? —Pregunto algo molesta.

—Ella lo sabe, no tengo que decirle nada.

—A veces uno espera que esa persona se lo pida, sabe.

—¡Rin! —La vio fijamente, no tenía ganas de alegar sobre el tema—. Si tanto te preocupa, pídeselo.

—Pero no es lo mismo —bajo los pies del pequeño sofá—. Después de todo, yo no soy su sobrina.

—¿Vas a seguir con esto o vas a dejarme trabajar? —Su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—¿Al menos tiene la delicadeza de llamarle a su madre para saber cómo está? —Se levantó y lo vio triste—. Ya veo que no.

»Siga con su trabajo, ya no le quito su valioso tiempo.

Y sin más la mujer se retiró de la sala para ir al segundo piso, dejándolo asombrado por aquellas palabras que le escupió. No comprendía como esa mujer era afectada tan rápidamente por cosas, que no le van ni le vienen, cualquier cosas que le haya contado Elrike, simplemente le parecía estúpido.

Se irguió tan alto como era y fue tras su pequeña mujer, no iba a quedarse con ese trago tan amargo, solamente porque a ella le entro la melancolía por la familia feliz. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, así llegando rápidamente a la recamara en donde vio aquel bulto bajo las cobijas. Una actitud jodidamente infantil por parte de Rin.

—¿Quiero que me digas lo que te pasa?

—¡Nada, mejor vaya a terminar su estúpido trabajo!

Bien, su paciencia ya estaba en ceros y no aguantaría ningún berrinche más. Se acercó a la cama y jalo las cobijas con fuerza, dejando al descubierto a la pelinegra que estaba echa ovillo.

—¡Oiga! —Se quejó al momento en que se enderezo.

—No estoy de humor para aguantar tus arranques de mocosa caprichosa, así que te sugiero que hables, o te saco las cosas por las malas, Honjo.

—Inténtelo —lo reto.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo la cogió del pie izquierdo y la jalo hacia él, aunque la secretaria trato de zafarse al retorcerse como un vil gusano. No la sujeto con fuerza, pero era suficientemente firme para que su berrinchuda mujer no se pudiera liberar.

—¡Suélteme! —Grito, aunque comenzaba a escuchar pequeñas risas el escapar de los labios de la mujer—. ¡Lo voy acusar por maltrato a la mujer!

Termino por acercarla a él y tomarla entre sus brazos, esta se remolino haciendo que varios mechones se escaparan de su trenzado cabello. Fastidiado, se sentó en la cama, teniendo a la mujer sobre de él a horcajadas, mientras ella lo empujaba con sus dos manos, algo que no le servía de nada.

—¿Vas a seguir con tu actuación o vas a hablar? —Trato de platicar lo más sereno que podía.

Rin se detuvo y lo vio fijamente, los ojos marrones aun mostraban un dejo de tristeza, pero al menos ya no estaba enojada con él. A pesar de que desconocía la razón de su molestia, después de todo no había hecho nada para que eso ocurriera.

—Odio que sea tan como es, y que al final termine gustándome como es…

—¿Qué? —No entendió nada de lo que le dijo.

—Usted es muy malo —le echó en cara—, pero a pesar de eso, así me gusta… —se sonrojo—. No entiendo su manera en que procede ante las demás personas que lo rodean. Usted es cruel con cualquiera, aun si se trata de su familia…

En eso los enormes ojos achocolatados se abrieron asombrados, como si lo que haya pensado le haya revelado los secretos del universo. Sesshomaru estaba perdido, no entendía porque hablaba de algo que tan obvio, como su carácter y el que mencionara a su familia. Sin duda, tendría una seria charla con su tía.

Repentinamente los delgados brazos abrazaron su cuello, haciendo que Rin se pegara totalmente a él, para después comenzar a reír dulcemente.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Se había vuelto loca?

—Usted no es amable con nadie, solo conmigo —susurro—. Ahora que lo sé, no quiero que sea amable con nadie más, ¿eso es malo? ¿Me hace una mala persona, al querer toda esa atención solo para mí?

¿Amable? ¿Él era amable con Rin? Se quedó mudo, meditando aquella simple y odiosa palabra. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en su manera de comportarse con Rin, y ahora que ella decía aquello con tanta seguridad, se sintió expuesto y esa sensación no le gustaba.

¿En qué momento la secretaria comenzó a ser lo más importante para él?

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Muy mal, les estoy quedando muy mal. Realmente los días cada vez se me pasan más rápido. El tener que atender las necesidades de toda casa y el escribir se vuelve un reto casi imposible. Pero bueno ya estoy aquí, trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste tanto como el anterior.

Como siempre les doy las gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, los que la tienen en favoritos y sobre todo a todas esas lindas personitas que dejan su review, eso alegra mucho a este pequeño y amargado corazón. uwu

Bueno, me despido y nos estamos leyendo el miércoles...o eso espero :v

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	27. Desbordados en la pasión, ajenos al

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Desbordados en la pasión, ajenos al mundo.**

—¡Elrike! —Dijo un sorprendido Inutaisho—. ¡Pero que sorpresa es tenerte por aquí!

Abrazo afectuosamente a la hermana menor de su exmujer. Elrike siempre había sido de su agrado, ya sea porque era una mujer muy atenta y amable con todo el mundo, o porque quizás fue quien siempre le tuvo al tanto de lo que le ocurría a su hijo, cuando este aún estaba bajo la custodia de su madre.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte —la mujer correspondió el gesto—. Me hubiera gustado el verte en Berlín, pero no estaba en el país.

—Irasue me comento que estabas encargándote de una de las fábricas en Liverpool.

—Sí —suspiro al apartarse de él—, fue algo muy tedioso, pero nada grave al final de cuentas.

—Es bueno escuchar eso —suspiro—. Supongo que si Sesshomaru ayudara más…

—Ni lo menciones —rió—, eso es como echarle más gasolina al fuego.

—Sin duda.

Ambos ingresaron al interior de la mansión, donde vieron a Izayoi caminando junto con el mayordomo. Pero al momento en que visualizo a su acompañante, la sonrisa de su mujer se amplió. A pesar de que Elrike era la hermana menor de Irasue, ellas dos habían congeniado y hacerse muy buenas amigas.

—¡Elrike! —La nombro emocionada, con pasos apresurados camino para llegar a la albina mujer—. ¡Qué alegría el tenerte por aquí!

—Comienzo a sentirme una mujer importante con estos recibimientos —ambas mujeres se abrazaron efusivamente.

—Qué cosas dices, tu siempre serás una mujer importante en nuestra familia —se separaron y sonrieron—. ¿Has venidos sola o Irasue también está aquí?

—Olvídalo, mi hermana detesta Japón —suspiro—. Así que solo me tendrás a mí —extendió sus manos mostrándose.

—Vayamos a la sala —les sugirió al ver a ambas mujeres que estaban muy entusiasmadas.

Las dos asintieron ante la sugerencia, tomando ventaja ante el hombre que solo las miro curioso. Su mujer y la tía de su hijo, empezaron a cuchichear y reír. Sin duda ambas se entendían a la perfección.

—¿Señor, quiere que lleve té? —Le pregunto el viejo hombre.

—Sí me haces el favor, Hijikata.

—Enseguida, señor.

Inutaisho vio partir al hombre, para volver su atención hacia la entrada de la sala principal, en donde las dos mujeres ya estaban sentadas y siguiendo su plática. Para él no era de sorprenderse el no haberse enterado que Elrike estaba en Japón, conociendo a su hijo, sin duda este poco le importaba informarles sobre la agradable —al menos para la mayoría— visita de la menor de las Kaiser. Pero con ello también venían las interrogantes de cuál era el motivo para que ella se encontrara aquí, aunque era muy obvio que se trataba de las órdenes de Irasue. Su exmujer era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de no ser ella la que tenga que venir a este país. Y con ello tampoco le cabía duda, de que se trataba de Rin. La pobre niña será víctima de muchas personas, por ser la nueva pareja de su hijo, solo esperaba que su exsecretaria pudiera manejar tal presión. Aunque conociéndola, sin duda esto sería nada para tan dinámica joven.

Llego hasta donde las mujeres estaban y se sentó en el pequeño sofá, el cual Inuyasha acostumbra sentarse cuando no venía con Kagome.

—¿Cuál fue la misión a la cual te envió, Irasue? —Fue directo.

Las dos mujeres dejaron de hablar solo para sí, para verlo ahora a él. Izayoi le dio una mirada reprobatoria por escupir la pregunta sin tacto alguno. Pero Elrike parecía no perturbarse por ello, seguía con esa extensa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—No hay duda alguna que mi hermana, ya no sabe sorprenderte —dijo divertida.

—Ya estoy curado de espanto, cuando se trata de Irasue —sonrió de lado.

—Entonces ya debes darte una idea —los miro a ambos—. Quiere que este al servició de su nuera, por cualquier cosa que ella necesite.

—Vaya, eso es muy atento de Irasue —comento Izayoi no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

—Supongo que Sesshomaru se negó —dijo muy seguro.

—Exacto, pero Rin opina diferente —les hizo saber—. Parece ser que le agrado —aseguro felizmente—. Incluso me llamo esta mañana, para decirme, si quería quedarme con ellos.

—¿Sesshomaru y Rin ya viven juntos? —Cuestiono su esposa muy sorprendida.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía.

—¡Oh! —Elrike cubrió la boca, como si hubiera hablado de más.

—¿Y aceptaste? —Prefirió cambiar del tema, ya lo hablaría después de eso con su hijo.

—Claro que no —volvió a tomar su cándida actitud—. Nunca me ha gustado ser mal tercio y menos con una pareja tan joven. ¡La intimidad ante todo!

—¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros? —Sugirió Izayoi emocionada—. Solo estamos Inutaisho y yo, y verás…desde los chicos se convirtieron en hombres importantes, la casa es muy grande y solitaria.

—¿En verdad no les molestaría? —Poso su vista en Izayoi para luego verlo a él.

—Para nada, eres bien recibida en esta tu casa —apoyo a su esposa totalmente.

—Muchas gracias —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

—Disculpen —hablo el mayordomo—. Les traigo el té y… Señora Izayoi, le llama la señorita Kagome.

—Vaya, debe ser por el vestido de novia —se levantó grácilmente de su asiento—. Si me disculpan.

—Adelante —dijeron los dos.

Izayoi salió junto con Hijikata dejándolos solos, siendo el momento indicado para que se revelaran las verdaderas intenciones de Irasue.

—Rin no es la única razón por lo cual estás aquí, ¿o me equivoco, Elrike?

Los intensos ojos violetas se clavaron en él, y aquella sonrisa torcida se hizo presente. Era la misma sonrisa que siempre tenía su exmujer dibujada en el rostro. A veces las hermanas podrían ser muy parecidas cuando se lo proponían.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre, Inutaisho —no aparto su mirada de él—. Irasue quiere que calmes un poco las aguas, que han ido a salpicar hasta con ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Midoriko Hara fue a visitar a mi hermana y le conto la verdad sobre Rin —Inutaisho continuo impertérrito, a pesar que eso le había caído como un balde de agua fría—. No es necesario que finjas nada, sabemos perfectamente que tú estás al tanto de todo. Lo que Irasue quiere es que sosiegues a esa mujer y que no intervenga en la relación que mantiene Sesshomaru con Rin. Ya que parece ser, que Midoriko no ve con buenos ojos esa unión —torció la boca y dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Tengo tiempo sin ver a Midoriko —le hizo saber—. Así que desconozco todo sobre esto, si fueras más clara…

—Inutaisho, yo solo soy la mensajera. Sobre el tema sé muy poco, pero la verdad prefiero mantenerme al margen de esto —bajo por fin la mirada—. Yo solo me dedicare a cumplir con mi rol, lo demás es cosa tuya y de Irasue. Por lo tanto te aconsejo el que hables con ella, lo antes posible.

—Sesshomaru…

—Mi sobrino, está más allá de lo que tú y mi hermana han podido conseguir en sus mejores años —sonrió orgullosa—. Puedes dar por asegurado, que tu hijo sabe más de lo todos nosotros podemos imaginar.

»Aunque un poco de ayuda de sus padres, no le vendría nada mal, ¿no lo crees así?

Con aquella charla que tuvo con Irasue, sabía que su hijo se había adentrado más allá de lo que él una vez trato. Su hijo a veces lo asombraba por su intrepidez o su estupidez. Sesshomaru carecía de límites y a veces eso lo hacía meterse en asuntos que no le correspondían, al creer que podía resolver las cosas por su propio ingenio y lógica. Pero su hijo no había contado con algo en particular, lo cual desconocía y no sabía manejar. Solo le quedaba esperar para ver, si su hijo salía de todo esto por su orgullo o por lo que siente por Rin.

* * *

Desde lo que paso ayer con Rin, todo se había vuelto un maldito caos en su cabeza. Ninguna mujer lo había puesto en una encrucijada como esa, ya que siempre había sido un hombre que sabía manejar muy bien sus propios sentimientos. Nada podía hacerle perder el control de su vida y el rumbo al cual se dirigía. Pero con ella, esa secretaria de ojos marrones y sonrisa dulce, había logrado que perdiera el rumbo de sus ideales y propósitos, lo había convertido en un barco sin capitán y que navegaba conforme las olas se lo dictaban y eso empezaba a irritarlo.

¿Qué es lo que sentía por Rin? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, era un cumulo de sensaciones que explotaban uno tras otro frente a él, y eso era algo que no podía representar o decir con exactitud.

Y ahí estaba con la causante de todos sus problemas, con su inmensa sonrisa y sus brillosos ojos, realizando su trabajo como cualquier otro día, pasando totalmente de lo que dijo y provoco ayer por la noche.

—¿Señor, me está poniendo atención? —Interrogo preocupada.

—Decías… —apretó sus sienes palpitantes con sus pulgares. Desde la mañana había amanecido con ese estúpido dolor de cabeza.

—¿Quiere que le traiga algo para el dolor?

—No.

—¿Seguro?

—Solo sal, Honjo —le pidió—. En un momento atiendo lo que tengas que decirme.

—Sí…

No tardo mucho quedar solo en el despacho y realmente lo agradecía, ya que el aroma dulce y aquella voz suave estaban provocando que el dolor se acrecentara. No era nada contra ella, simplemente que no le ayudaba en nada tener al ápice de sus problemas a su lado. Debía calmarse antes de terminar explotando y hacer cualquier estupidez, no quería gritarle, ni mucho menos provocar una discusión sin sentido entre los dos.

¡Solo necesitaba un poco de espacio!

Rin estaba sentada en su cotidiano sitió, mirando hacia la pared blanca, mientras el común ruido pasaba por sus oídos sin hacer ningún tipo de mella. Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, estaba frustrada y todo era culpa de su jefe, quien jamás dejaba que nadie le ayudara.

Había amanecido con un genio insoportable, aparte se había quejado —mucho antes de llegar al trabajo— de un molesto dolor de cabeza. Lo raro era, que este había tomado unas pastillas después de desayunar, pero parecía ser que el medicamento no le había hecho ningún tipo de efecto.

Lo bueno de ese día, es que el trabajo era mínimo, solo tenía que checar algunos presupuestos y el seguimiento de algunos proyectos, los cuales estaban siendo supervisados por Inuyasha. Quien ahora extrañaba más que nunca, porque lo veía muy poco, ya fuera por esos trabajos o porque estaba cada día más presionado con la —cada vez más cercana— boda. Cogió su teléfono y sin dudarlo le mando un mensaje a Ayame, quizás y platicar con ella —aunque fuera por ese medio—, le ayudaría a no molestarse por el mal día que estaba pasando el albino.

Así que entre su trabajo en la computadora y los mensajes que su amiga le respondía —los cuales habían subido de tono—, todo estaba pasando con más tranquilidad. Rin sabía que no había mejor cura que el platicar con la pelirroja, la cual le hacía sacar una que otra carcajada por sus ocurrencias.

 _«_ _Tu novio padece de estrés, y yo sé un remedio infalible con el cual bajárselo_ _»_ _._

Alzo la ceja al leer ese mensaje, el cual tenía una carita de un diablito sonriente. Conociendo a su amiga, ya se hacía una idea de la cura para el malestar de Sesshomaru. Desde que habían hablado de su total fracaso ante la posible intimidad que pudieron tener ellos dos, Ayame hizo todo lo posible para que algo así se volviera a repetir. Según ella, mandándole mensajes «subliminales», aunque de subliminales no tenían nada, simplemente la pelirroja no podía dejar de ser tan sincera en cuanto a esos temas, más bien de todo en general.

 _«_ _No estaría mal que le dieras un masaje, sobre todo en la entrepierna. Se dice que es ahí donde el estrés se acumula más_ _»_ _._

No puedo evitar el reír por lo que acabo de leer, simplemente esa mujer estaba loca si creía que ella haría algo así, y más en la oficina. Simplemente no, eso era demasiado riesgoso, a pesar de que la idea la tentaba demasiado.

—¡Rin, que diablos estás pensando! —Dijo entre dientes al imaginarse una situación de esas—. Maldita seas, Ayame.

 _«_ _¿Recuerdas la plática respecto a que tan sensibles pueden ser los senos? Aquí te dejo la página, para que la leas y dejes de llamarme loca._

 _Si tú hombre es ágil, sin duda te puede sacar un delicioso orgasmo con solo mamarte tus pequeños montes_ _»_ _._

Ladeo la cabeza al tratar de recordar a lo que se refería su amiga, abrió la página desde su celular. Pero antes de ponerse a leer, recordó aquel relato de hace un par de meses.

Ayame le hizo saber que en una de las tantas veces en que Koga y ella se estaban _divirtiendo_ , este había logrado algo increíble, algo que su amiga jamás pensó que pudiera suceder. Koga le había hecho sentir placer con solo tocar sus senos. Según las palabras de su amiga, había sido una experiencia sumamente placentera e increíble, que le hizo sentir un _orgasmo_ muy peculiar, pero muy gratificante.

Por supuesto que no le creyó, el que solo tocar los pechos pudiera provocarle un orgasmo a una mujer. Si era un trabajo muy laborioso el poder provocarle uno con solo penetrarlas, cuanto más cuando solo tocabas un área en específico.

Salió de sus vagos recuerdos, al escuchar que el teléfono timbro solo una vez. Se paró y cogió su otro celular, por cualquiera cosa que fuera a necesitar. Hace relativamente poco, Sesshomaru había tomado la costumbre de solo marcarle una sola vez para que esta entrara a la oficina, sin necesidad de anunciárselo por sus propias palabras. Tal vez le parecía mucho más cómodo así, incluso ella empezaba a creerlo.

Entro a la oficina y se enfrentó al hombre, que aún tenía el ceño fruncido y presionando una de sus sienes con esmero. Jamás lo había visto tan afectado por un malestar de ese tipo, por lo cual hacia que su preocupación acrecentara. Solo esperaba no vivir una mala experiencia, como la tuvo con el señor Inutaisho.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor?

—Siéntate.

Rin hizo caso tan rápido como su propia curiosidad le permitió, ya que él no suele decirle que se siente para atender cosas que necesitaban solo unos segundos para ser atendidas. Pero prefirió obedecer y esperar a lo que el hombre le fuera a decir. Pero paso más de un minuto para que otra persona se hiciera presente. Rin giro su rostro para encontrarse con Inuyasha, que se estaba acomodándose el saco.

—¿Qué quieres? —Pregunto el menor de los hombres con fastidio.

—Siéntate y escucha.

Inuyasha no tuvo de otra que sentarse, aunque se le veía bastante fastidiado. Rin no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, pero sin duda eso se tornaría interesante.

—Tú y Honjo irán a cumplir una cita, que yo no puedo atender —le extendió un par de carpetas—. ¿Ya sabes a cual me refiero, Honjo?

—Sí, señor.

—¡Espera un momento! —Intervino Inuyasha—. ¿Quieres que yo te supla? ¡¿A caso te volviste loco?!

—No grites, bestia —gruño entre dientes—. Simplemente cumple con lo que te ordeno. Honjo te pondrá al tanto del contrato, ¿he sido claro?

Rin no sabía que pensar en esos momentos, podía tomarlo como algo muy imprudente por parte de Sesshomaru. Pero si se ponía a pensar, quizás su novio en verdad se sentía falta y no aguantaba ese malestar. Aunque también recordó que tenía otros compromisos, sobre todo con Kohima y ese hombre en especial, se le tenía que dar un trato muy particular.

A parte, se trataba de un paso muy grande entre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, realmente era como darle un voto de confianza a su hermano menor, y sin duda era el momento en que su amigo se ganara un poco de ese respeto que tanto anhelaba de Sesshomaru.

—Keh, esto me parece una gran estupidez —mascullo entre dientes.

—Vamos, no es tan malo —intervino—, esto será pan comido para ti —le aseguro.

—Más les vale a los dos —se levantó—, porque yo no pienso hacerme responsable de si algo sale mal.

Solo vio como el albino camino hacia la entrada del despacho con cara de asco, sin duda esto sería una experiencia muy particular para ella.

—¡Vamos mocosa, que no tenemos tiempo que perder! —Le grito al estar bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Sí, ya voy patrón —suspiro.

—¡Keh!

—Rin.

—¿Sí? —Miro a Sesshomaru.

—Déjame tu celular, el mío se descargó y necesito saber cómo avanzan las cosas con ustedes.

—Oh, claro.

Le tendió su celular personal era la mejor opción, ya que ella en horas de trabajo tenía que usar plenamente el celular que estaba designado para esos asuntos.

—A cualquier percance, no dudes en llamarme.

—Sí —guardo silenció por unos segundos, pero no podía evitarlo—. ¿Cómo sigue?

—Bien —fue seco—. Vete, que ya me harte de verle la cara de esa estúpida bestia.

—¡Keh!

Rin se soltó riendo por aquellas discusiones tan extrañas entre los hermanos, hacía tiempo que no se presenciaba esos insultos y gritos entre ellos dos. Comenzaba a creer, que esa era la verdadera forma en que ambos se profesaban el amor fraternal.

—Nos vemos en la tarde —le lanzo un beso divertida, ganándose la altiva ceja de Sesshomaru por su estúpida acción.

—¡Por Dios, deja de hacer eso y larguémonos! —Se quejó Inuyasha, mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la saco de la oficina de presidencia.

Sesshomaru suspiro cansado, no tenía en mente el dejar a su hermano a cargo de ese contrato, pero se había olvidado por completo de la cita que también tenía con Kohima. Debía estabilizarse de cualquier manera, y dejar sus dilemas personales fuera de las laborales, sino terminaría matando a primero que se le cruzara en el camino, por el estrés y la frustración con las cuales cargaba.

Agarro el celular de la mujer y le quito el molesto protector rosa. No iba andar con el celular con la funda de _Hello Kitty_. A veces su noviecita tenía esos gustos tan infantiles, como cualquier chiquilla de quince años.

Desbloqueo la pantalla y se encontró con todo menos lo que se imaginaba. La secretaria dejo abierta una página, una extrañamente interesante.

 _«_ _Tus senos, un sendero hacia el paraíso_ _»_ _._

¿Rin leyendo estas cosas?

Esto sí que era bastante novedoso para él, sobre todo al ser su novia una mujer tan temerosa en cuestiones del placer. A menos que estuviera cambiando sus medios por seguridades.

Sesshomaru salió de la aplicación sin cerrarla, y fue en busca de algunos números telefónicos que necesitaba. Aun así, no pudo evitar el idearse la ventaja que podría sacarle al tema. Quizás ya era el tiempo de hacer que su futura esposa, empezara a perderle el miedo, y tal vez matar el estrés que se había apoderado de él.

* * *

—¡Diablos mocosa, deja te moverte! —Le grito molesto.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo —sus piernas temblaban y no precisamente por frío.

—¿Puedo saber qué diablos te ocurre?

—Inu, le deje el celular a tu hermano —le informo.

—Me di cuenta de ello, ¿y eso qué? —Le miro de soslayo mientras manejaba.

—Se me olvido cerrar una página que Ayame me mando —se mordió el labio inferior desesperada—. ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?! —Grito angustiada.

—No te estoy entendiendo nada, ¿puedes ser un poco más clara?

—¡Inuyasha, esa página contenía información de cómo provocar orgasmos a una mujer! —Estaba a punto de llorar.

Rin se dio cuenta de su error, hasta cuando había trascurrido media cita con el señor Himura. Y estaba segura que su jefe se encontró con esa investigación y de seguro con los mensajes de Ayame.

¡Dios, solo quería morir!

—¡Keh, estas de coña! ¿Qué hacías leyendo algo así? —La regaño con el sonrojo en su rostro, mientras trataba de mantener la vista en el camino.

—¡Me lo mando Ayame, y ni siquiera pude leerlo! ¿Qué va pensar tu hermano de mí? —Se cubrió el rostro avergonzada.

—Que tiene como novia a una pervertida —suspiro—. Pero eso que más da, no es que le vaya a desagradar… ¡Ah no, un trauma más para mí! ¡No me digas más de tus suciedades!

—¡Inuyasha, no estas ayudando en nada! —Comento enfadada.

—¡Cállate! —Le ordeno, mientras negaba con su cabeza—. Maldición, porque tenías que volverte novia de ese sujeto.

La pelinegra maldecía internamente a Ayame por mandarle esas cosas, por su culpa tenía que pasar este tipo de vergüenzas. Sin duda se las iba a cobrar y muy bien, claro, si era suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a la mirada ambarina que la estaría juzgando de mojigata que es. Muy pudorosa con él y bien descarada leyendo esas cosas.

Al llegar al trabajo, se encontraron con la novedad de que Sesshomaru aún no se encontraba en la oficina. Lo cual fue un alivio para la pelinegra, que fue finalmente calmada por Inuyasha. Le dijo que solo le dijera lo mismo que le conto a él y ya, que no era necesario hacer tanto drama por algo como eso.

Ya más relajada y creyendo en las palabras de su mejor amigo, prefirió seguir con el trabajo pendiente. Algo que le había ayudado bastante, se sintió relajada y enfrentaría las cosas con madures, después de todo, lo que ella leyera al final no era algo que su jefe pudiera criticarle. Mucho menos ahora en que eso era muy normal, él lo entendería.

—De seguro ni le dio importancia y lo cerro —musito para sí misma—. Sí, es lo más seguro.

Pero en eso su estómago se volvió pequeño al ver quien salía del elevador. Sesshomaru caminaba hacia su dirección con su típica actitud apacible, como si nada malo hubiera trascurrido durante su ausencia en la oficina.

—Honjo.

—¿Sí, señor? —Se puso de pie, como un resorte.

—Ve por Inuyasha —dando la orden, se adentró a la oficina.

Rin suspiro agradecida, sin duda su novio fue lo suficientemente maduro para no darle importancia a pequeñeces como esas. Sonrió mucho más tranquila y fue a buscar del menor de los Takashima.

Sesshomaru esperaba sentado a Rin e Inuyasha, quería saber que tal les había ido con Himura, y más al ver que la secretaria no le llamo ni una sola vez. Él tampoco pudo hacerlo, porque se ocupó demasiado con Kohima. Sobre todo por algunas cosas que, no esperaba que el viejo hombre le revelara y que sin duda podría serle de mucha ayuda con respecto a Magatsuhi. La ayuda le llegaba, sin querer buscarla. Aparte, el hombre estaba muy entusiasmado con la relación que el albino mantenía con Rin.

Le había hecho el comentario de que se parecía mucho a Inutaisho, cuando este empezó a sentir un fuerte interés en Izayoi. La comparación le pareció absurda y molesta, ya que tenía que reconocer que su padre se casó enamorado de esa mujer, mientras que él… Sus muelas rechinaron al ejercer aquella presión entre sí.

¿Mientras él, qué?

Él no sabía que rayos le ocurría con Rin, y se negaba totalmente a que pudiera estar enamorado de ella. Era verdad que la mujer le provocaba muchas cosas, desde admiración, pasando después por las ganas de tener sexo con ella, a tal grado de que su matrimonio se convirtiera en algo más que un acuerdo.

Rin era perfecta para desempeñar el papel de su esposa, era inteligente, fuerte, precavida y decidida. A pesar de ello, también contaba con ese lado sensible, amable y delicado, que provocaba el querer protegerla ante todo. Sabía que podía contar con ella en cualquier tipo de situaciones, fueran buenas o malas, ella jamás le daría la espalda. Y no tenía duda alguna, que sería la madre perfecta para sus hijos. Simplemente no le desagradaba el compartir su vida con ella.

Aun así, estaba seguro que lo que pasaba, no tenía relación con lo que vivió su padre. Simplemente era imposible, el jamás se enamoraría, eso era estúpido e innecesario.

* * *

Inutaisho se había encerrado en su despacho, aprovechando que su mujer había salido con Elrike, así tendría más libertad para hablar con Irasue, sobre el tema de Rin y Midoriko. De alguna manera, el enterarse que la mujer no estaba de acuerdo con la relación de Sesshomaru con su sobrina, no le agradaba nada.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —Pregunto tan rápido que fue atendida su llamada.

— _Qué manera de saludar es esa, ¿a casó tu madre no te enseño modales, querido?_

—Dejemos los juegos para después, Irasue —no estaba de humor para aguantar las burlas y los melodramas de su exmujer—. ¿Quiero que me expliques lo de Midoriko?

— _Hmm… —guardo silenció por unos segundos—. Tu querida_ _«_ _amiga_ _»_ _, vino a contarme la trágica vida de tu secretaria —comento sin mucho interés—. Al ver que no consiguió conmoverme, me pidió que alejara a nuestro hijo de su sufrida sobrina._

—¿Por qué?

— _Asegura que nuestro hijo, solo le hará daño —una sutil risa broto—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella acusando a mi pequeño bebé, cuando ha sido el único que en verdad ha mostrado protección hacia la chiquilla. Sin duda este mundo está al revés._

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Cuestiono interesado—. Después de todo, Sesshomaru no es una persona que se preocupe por el bienestar de alguien más, ni siquiera por nosotros que somos sus padres.

— _A veces me sorprende lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser, Inutaisho —chasqueo la lengua molesta—. Las personas como mi hijo, solo protegen cuando lo verdaderamente valioso para ellos está en peligro._

 _»_ _Esa niña ya estaría hecha trizas desde hace un par de meses, si nuestro hijo no hubiera intervenido —su voz seguía siendo pausada—. La estúpida de Midoriko, solo hizo que su sobrina fuera la presa más apetecible para los lobos, y tú no ayudaste mucho al no imponerte ante tu_ _«_ _amiga_ _»._

—¿Entonces cuál es el verdadero miedo de Midoriko? —Apretó con fuerza la pequeña pelota roja, que tenía en su mano derecha.

— _¿Miedo? —Rió divertida—. No es miedo, es solo la actitud egoísta y envidiosa de una mujer, que jamás pudo obtener lo que su sobrina sí. Así que te recomiendo en que empieces a poner orden por allá —su voz cambio a una manera amenazadora—. No quiero que por tu ineptitud, tenga que ir a asegurar la felicidad de nuestro cachorro._

 _»_ _Por una vez en tu vida, haz las cosas bien con Sesshomaru y compórtate como el padre que siempre debiste ser para él —le lanzo aquellas palabras con toda la intención de hacerlo sentir mal—. No le des la espalda una vez más, porque te aseguro que te arrepentirás._

Inutaisho frunció el entrecejo ante cada una de las venenosas palabras de Irasue. Pero, por más que quiera desmentirlas, tenía razón. Había sido el ejemplo de hombre de negocios, poderoso y reconocido, pero jamás fue una imagen paterna para Sesshomaru. Era por eso que el respeto que se ganó de su hijo, fue más como un hombre que se admira por lo que pudo conseguir, y no como al padre al cual uno quiere seguirle los pasos por ser tu héroe.

Era el momento en que comenzara a darle a su hijo, lo que le negó durante más de treintaitrés años. Y si de él correspondía el que este fuera feliz, así lo haría.

* * *

La charla que tuvieron los tres en el despacho, había sido bastante tranquila, incluso Sesshomaru fue suficientemente justo, al reconocer que su hermano había llevado bien aquella negociación y más, porque este no necesito de la intervención de Rin para llevar a cabo la firma del contrato.

Sesshomaru le pidió a Rin, el que se quedara con él, siendo solo Inuyasha el que partió de la oficina. Pero ahora que se quedaron a solas, no le dijo nada, solamente le miraba fijamente, como si la estuviera inspeccionando y eso la hacía sentí incomoda, y más con esos ojos dorados que eran sumamente pesados.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Se animó a cuestionar.

—Aquí está tu celular —lo dejo en el escritorio.

—Oh… —paso saliva con dificultad—. ¿Le fue útil?

—Bastante —menciono estoico.

—Que bien —soltó una nerviosa risilla.

—Por cierto —una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en los delgados labios masculinos—, puedes estar tranquila, no cerré tu interesante página. Sigue ahí, para cuando desees seguir tu lectura.

—¡Yo se lo puedo explicar! —Exclamo abruptamente.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones de nada —siguió mostrando esa cínica sonrisa—. Cada quien es libre de leer lo que le plazca.

—Pero es que yo no… —cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, estaba realmente avergonzada—. Debe pensar lo peor de mí.

—¿Explícate? —Enarco la ceja izquierda y se apoyó cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla—. ¿Por qué debería pensar lo peor de ti?

—Bueno, es que… —mordió su labio inferior—. ¿No es así?

—¿A caso me vez como un tipo de costumbres retrogradas?

—No.

—¿Entonces porque debería pensar lo peor de ti? —Volvió a repetir.

Respiro profundo y enfrento al hombre, realmente este tenía razón, él ni nadie tenía derecho a recriminarle por leer algo referente a eso o del sexo en general. Después de todo, era muy su problema. A pesar de que ni siquiera había leído nada al respecto.

—Ven aquí, Rin —le ordeno con voz profunda.

Rin se estremeció al escucharlo hablar así, y más como esa mirada ambarina que la devoraba por completo. Sabía que no era una buena idea el hacer caso aquella orden, pero no pudo evitarlo. Se retiró de su asiento y camino hasta donde Sesshomaru la esperaba, que aun sentado la vio de pies a cabeza, para luego sonreírle de esa manera que le parecía jodidamente sexy.

—¿Crees que un hombre puede provocarle un orgasmo a una mujer, con solo tocar sus senos?

—Yo…yo no lo sé, lo desconozco —fue sincera, mientras trataba de mostrarse segura.

—Hmm…

—¿Y usted?

Así se ganó de nuevo la atención del albino, que le miro interesado por la cuestión. Se apoyó en los brazos de su asiento y se levantó, peroella no retrocedió, esta vez no le mostraría sus dudas y miedos.

—Cada mujer es diferente —hablo con neutralidad—. Algunas, el que les toquen los pechos les parece excitante, a otras les molesta —acorto la distancia—. He tenido ambas experiencias.

—Ah… —alzo la mirada, para encontrarse con esos ojos bañados de oro—. Mis pechos son pequeños.

—No soy partidario de ningún tamaño en especial —le oriento—. Mientras sean perceptibles.

—¿Y qué pasara si soy de las que se molesta? —Su respiración se aceleró tan rápido, como sintió el aliento bañado en tabaco chocar contra su mejilla.

—Encontraré otras maneras de hacerte sentir placer —le susurro.

—¿Qué hace? —Pregunto al momento de sentir que estaba desfajando su blusa rosa.

—Descubrir si puedo provocarle un orgasmo a mi mujer —le murmuro al oído.

Su cuerpo se erizo al sentir como aquellos dedos empezaron a desabrochar su blusa, con tal letanía que le parecía tortuoso. Su corazón empezaba a retumbar en su interior con una velocidad impresionante, y sus manos sudaban por el nerviosismo que estaba viviendo. Eso no estaba bien y lo sabía, pero la verdad es que no quería volver a escapar.

—Estamos en la oficina —su voz fue casi como un susurro—, podría entrar alguien y…

—Tendrás que darme algo mejor que eso —le retiro la blusa, acariciando sus brazos con suavidad en el proceso—, porque no eres capaz de creer tu propia escusa.

Sesshomaru la cogió de la cintura y la alzo para sentarla en el escritorio, separo sus piernas y acomodando la holgada falda morada entre ellas. Atrajo la silla hasta él, tomando asiento y quedando entre sus muslos. Los ojos dorados tenían toda su atención en sus pequeños pechos, detallándolos de una manera que le hizo sonrojar.

Con el dedo índice comenzó a recorrer el contorno de las copas que cubrían sus pechos, en una sutil pero perceptible caricia, las cual le fue muy agradable. Pero esta termino al momento en que el largo y blanco dedo se detuvo en el pequeño broche que quedaba entre el valle de sus pechos. No sabía si era la suerte la que le sonreía al hombre, pero tenía el libre acceso de quitarle el sujetador de encaje rosa, sin necesidad de ir hacia su espalda para cumplir el objetivo.

Para su sorpresa, Sesshomaru parecía tener otros planes, ya que este cogió sus senos con ambas manos, como si estuviera pesándolas con la palma de sus manos. Las apretó con ligereza, una acción muy común, pero que con él fue una experiencia nueva y excitante. En eso se percató de como esas grandes manos cubrían por completo sus diminutos pechos. A pesar de que él le dijo que no tenía un gusto especifico por las mamas de una mujer, podía asegurar que ha tenido senos más grandes entre sus manos.

—Son muy pequeños —volvió a mencionar su «escases» de atributos.

Sesshomaru levanto la mirada para enfrentarla, estaba serio pero no con esa típica seriedad que lo caracteriza. Sus ojos llameaban, estaba deseoso de ella y eso empezaba a darle más seguridad ante sus pequeñas proporciones.

—Mis manos son demasiado grandes —le hizo saber—. Aun así, tus senos encajan perfectamente con ellas —estrujo con un poco más de fuerza—. Muchas mujeres de pechos grandes, desearían tener la firmeza y la suavidad que tú posees.

—¿Te gustan mis pechos, Sesshomaru? —Lo cuestiono mirándo aquellas intensas joyas doradas, mordiendo su labio inferior, deseosa de obtener una respuesta de su amante.

Pero el albino solamente le sonrió de aquella manera depredadora, sensual y decidida; le hizo sentir pequeña y vulnerable, pero con ganas de ser la perfecta victima para el hombre que estaba frente a ella. En eso un pequeño _clic_ se escuchó entre ellos dos. Rin bajo la mirada para encontrarse como sus pechos, que ya no eran sostenidos por el brassiere y sintiendo como aquella mezcla del frío que los rodeaba con el aliento caliente que escapaba de los delgados labios de su jefe. Su cuerpo se sacudió y por inercia trato de cubrirse, pero Sesshomaru no se lo impidió, al quitarle la prenda de una vez por todas y al llevar sus manos hacia atrás de ella, para ser sujetadas por la mano derecha de su novio.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas, se sintió pequeña y vulnerable ante el hombre, no quería ver más. Había deseado tantas veces experimentar cosas así, pero ahora que podía probar de ello, su cuerpo pareció derretirse como un hielo bajo el intenso sol de un árido desierto.

—Rin, abre los ojos.

—No…

—Rin.

—No quiero —musito abochornada.

—Mírame —su voz fue más autoritaria.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente para volverse a encontrar con la mirada ambarina. Sesshomaru tenía aquella impasibilidad en todo su rostro, no se mostraba alterado, ni mucho menos apenado por lo que estaba pasando, era como si lo que estaba haciendo con ella fuera de lo más cotidiano en sus días.

Se sobresaltó al instante en que su pezón izquierdo fue atrapado entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. Le apretó ligeramente con los dos dedos, provocando que el aliento se le escapara y su piel comenzara a sentir un cosquillo recorrerle lentamente.

—Ve cada acción que realizo con tus senos —le ordeno—, no apartes la mirada a menos, que sea por placer o por algo que no te guste.

Asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, no sabía que decir o hacer, la situación era muy peculiar y excitante, como para ponerse a responder a las órdenes dictadas por Sesshomaru.

El albino siguió jugando con su pezón, que empezaba a tonarse cada más duro y sensible al tacto. Este bajo un poco su rostro para quedar al nivel de su pecho libre, acerco sus labios a su erecto pezón, con toda la intención de tomarlo entre su boca. Pero aquella corriente eléctrica que le hizo temblar, le demostró que fue todo lo contrario. Sesshomaru había soplado gentilmente sobre su pecho, eso era lo que había provocado que su cuerpo se agitara.

—Muy sensible —murmuro su jefe.

¿Eso era bueno o malo? Quería preguntarle pero no pudo, al momento en que los labios del albino comenzaron a besar el contorno de su seno, mientras con su pulgar apretaba y daba movimientos circulares sobre su tetilla.

Todo se estaba convirtiendo en un mar inmenso de sensaciones, que nunca había experimentado. Jamás se había sentido tan extasiada ante el tacto de alguien, sobre todo al sentir como, con solo tocarle solo los pechos, empezaba a tener diferentes reacciones en otras partes de su cuerpo. Sobre todo su vientre, que se expandía y contraía con cada mamada que Sesshomaru daba a sus pezones, tanto que empezó a sentir aquella típica humedad brotar de su sexo.

—Sessh… —mordió su labio inferior para reprimir su gemido.

Su espalda se arqueo al distinguir aquellos afilados dientes, que apresaron su pequeño botón rosado, el cual fue estirado con delicadeza.

—No te reprimas —le rumio entre dientes.

—Me pueden escuchar —dijo con voz entrecortada.

Sesshomaru frunció el entrecejo por la escusa dada, fue directamente hacia su seno derecho, donde empezó a lamer la circunferencia de su la areola, que ahora era más rojiza que rosada, para terminar chupando momentánea mente y así volver a repetir la misma acción contantemente.

—¡Ah…Sessh!

Sus manos fueron hacia la cabeza de Sesshomaru, enredando sus dedos con las hebras platinadas. Lo pego tanto como pudo, aquella acción era increíble y quería más de ello. Su cuerpo temblaba de la pasión, estaba abrumada y su mente estaba comenzando a ponerse en blanco. Olvidándose por completo del lugar en el que se encontraban y del peligro de ser descubiertos por algún despistado, que entrara antes sin avisar.

—No tan fuerte —le pidió entre jadeos, al sentir una punzada de dolor ante la agresiva succión.

Sesshomaru disminuyo la efusividad de sus actos, a pesar de ello, él seguía perdido en su labor. Acariciando, apretando, besando, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo sus pechos con esmero. Pero aun así no era suficiente, ella deseaba más que solo eso.

—Quiero más —pidió suplicante.

No sabía si había sido clara con lo que estaba pidiendo, pero buscaba más que solo perderse ante las sensaciones que le regalaba a través de sus senos. Quería más, más de él, quería igualdad. Buscaba complacer también a su novio, hacerlo sentir cada uno de los efectos que le regalaba deliberadamente.

Coloco la mano libre en su espalda y la acaricio en su plenitud, provocando que pequeños cortos eléctricos se activaran y se disparan entre sí. Sí las cosas seguían así, terminaría perdiéndose.

Entonces cuando menos lo espero, su amante abarco suficiente de su pecho en su boca, mientras con su mano atrapo el pecho libre y simulo los más que pudo, los movimientos que hacía con la boca al mamar.

—¡Ah! —Un gemido estridente escapo de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, pero aun así pudo ver la repentina luz que exploto frente a ella, su cuerpo dio un espasmo eufórico, de tal manera que hizo que se aferrara firmemente de los cabellos que estaban entre sus dedos. Su vientre ardía como una bola incandescente, anhelante de más, mucho más del hombre que le hizo perderse de ella misma, por unos largos y placenteros segundos.

Sesshomaru se apartó de ella, relamiendo sus labios y viendo aquellos pechos inflamados y aun duros por la fogosidad del momento. Sus parpados se alzaron para encontrarse con el rostro de su ardiente mujercita. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero aun así sus facciones estaban relajadas y esos pequeños labios estaban entreabiertos, tratando de recobrar el aire necesario para estabilizar su acelerada respiración.

De un solo impulso se puso de pie, y sin meditarlo se apodero de esos carnosos y jugosos labios. La beso con tanta calma, permitiéndose detallar las diferentes texturas dentro de la boca de la pelinegra. El filo de los dientes, el rasposo paladar, la carnosa lengua y esa sedosa saliva que le sabía a miel. Lo mejor de todo, fue que ella le respondía de igual manera.

Sus manos atraparon las de ella, al momento en que sintió que pretendía quitarle el saco. Rin se berrincho entre besos al detener sus intenciones, no le importo las quejas que le diera, no habría más de lo que ya le había entregado. Consideraba que era suficiente por ese día.

—¡Más! —Chillo caprichosa.

—No —rompió el beso, pero no la distancia. Sus labios aún se acariciaban entre sí—. Ya comprobé lo que quería.

—Estas duro —le hizo saber, mostrando aquella expresión atrevida.

No podía negar lo evidente, su miembro estaba palpitante y erguido por el éxtasis de lo vivido. Pero aun no era el momento, deseaba trabajar un poco más las sensaciones que su futura esposa, le podría regalar con solo tocarla.

—Es suficiente por hoy —le pego más al rodear su menudo cuerpo, un abrazo que ella correspondió.

—¿Por qué? Antes buscaba algo más que esto —le recordó, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello.

—Porque antes desconocía lo sensible que eres —murmuro sobre el cuello desprotegido de su mujer, quien tiritó al instante.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo? —Pregunto curiosa.

—Bueno.

—¿Le gustan mis senos, señor Sesshomaru? —Expelo divertida, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo.

—Son perfectas, Rin —le dijo sincero.

Ella se soltó riendo con nerviosismo, para volver a ocultar su rostro entre su cuello. Acaricio aquella espalda desnuda, la cual se estremeció ante su contacto, más al sentir como esta empezaba a sentirse fría. A pesar de la calefacción que tenía el despacho, la mujer comenzaba a tomar la temperatura del clima de allá afuera.

Cogió la blusa y el sostén que descansaba en el escritorio, y empezó a colocarle las prendas sin prisa alguna.

—Puedo hacerlo yo misma —dijo con un puchero en su rostro, pero la ignoro y siguió con su labor—. No soy ninguna muñeca, sabe.

Cuando pretendía contestarle, alguien toco la puerta. Rin se puso como piedra al instante. Al menos no habían llegado antes, cuando aún se degustaba de los pechos de su mujer. Le termino por abrochar el sujetador y le entrego la blusa.

—Ve al baño —le demando al momento de alejarse.

Rin de un brinco bajo del escritorio y se dirigió hacia el baño privado, que tenía la oficina. Al verla dentro y cerrando la puerta, el respiro profundo, tomo asiento y así volviendo a su acostumbrada actitud estoica.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió al instante dejando ver a su molesto hermano, quien viro hacia todas direcciones. Algo extrañado lo miro fijamente, como si con eso fuera suficiente para saber lo que tanto buscaba.

—¿Y la mocosa? —Pregunto no muy convencido—. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? —Sonrió burlón, mientras se recargaba en el amplio respaldo de la silla negra.

Las pupilas se le agrandaron tanto, que lograron que el iris dorado no se pudiera percibir a simple vista. Y la cara de idiota asustado fue lo que reino en las facciones de su hermano menor.

—¡Keh, no! —Grito asqueado y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta—. ¡Oh por Dios, que asco! —Y salió del despacho echando maldiciones.

Sesshomaru volteo a ver a la mujer que salía del baño con cara de asombro, mientras acomodaba su largo cabello.

—¿Ese era Inuyasha? —Lo cuestiono inquieta.

—Sí.

—¿Qué le dijo? —Los ojos marrones se clavaron en él.

—Nada.

—¿Y piensa que le creeré? —El carmín volvieron apoderarse de las mejillas de la secretaria.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras, Honjo —le sonrió cínicamente.

Rin enrojeció mucho más ante sus palabras, algo que le parecía curioso. La secretaria suele ruborizarse más por lo que le decían, que con las acciones. Algo sumamente peculiar, pero divertido para él.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Muchos altercados que me quitaron tiempo y una mente que tenía las ideas, pero no las dejaba fluir con debería. Esto fueron los motivos por lo cual no publique el miércoles, y porque lo hago ahora, un viernes en plena madrugada. :v

En verdad espero que este capítulos les guste, ya que fue una experiencia extraña. Tener la idea se supone que es un punto bueno para la hora de escribir, el desarrollarlo es el problema. El manejar esta escena erótica fue complicado. Realmente estoy algo fuera de practica para describir este tipo de escenas, cuando anteriormente era lo que más escribía, ya que los fic's que realizaba anteriormente siempre trataban estos temas sensualones (XD). Pero vaya que estoy un poco oxidada. No se si lo he hecho bien, pero por favor, díganlo. Aunque no lo crean, es muy importante saber este tipo de cosas, para regalarles futuras escenas mucho más pulidas y mejor desarrolladas. Aparte de que tengo que ponerme en practica con esto, la verdad dejar de escribir por un tiempo afecta, creanme. u.u

Otra cosa, tengo que volver a remarcar mi eterno agradecimientos por sus reviews, no saben la alegría que me provoca el leer cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan. No importa si sean de los que han comentado desde el principio de la historia o los que apenas lo han hecho el capitulo pasado, la verdad eso no quita lo grandioso y gratificante que es eso para mi. Esto es como si fuera el pago, ante un trabajo que me fascina y me encanta realizar.

Sus palabras de entusiasmo, sus criticas, los pros y los contras de la historia, sus teorías, lo que más les gusto, lo que les hizo reír o lo que le hizo sentir tristes. Todo, absolutamente todo, es bien recibido, y sin duda hacen feliz a este pequeño, arrugado y amargado corazón. ¡Son los mejores!

Me retiro contenta, porque los reviews que he leído hoy, me han echo sentir emocionada y muy, pero muy satisfecha. Espero seguir leyéndolos, al menos en cuanto dure esta historia.

Les deseo un buen fin de semana, diviértanse y descanse también. Quizás nos leamos el sábado o el domingo, para recompensar el capitulo que les debo, no es nada seguro, peor puede haber la posibilidad. :v

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	28. Hablando de amor

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para su entretenimiento y el mío.

* * *

 **Hablando de amor**

Esta vez recorrieron un camino diferente al principal, este los dirigía en donde se encontraba la enorme cochera de los Takashima. A pesar de que ya había estado en esa casa anteriormente, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por cada nueva cosa que descubría. Se sentía como la pequeña niña que cada paso que daba, era algo nuevo para su existencia.

Entraron a una enorme cochera, la cual contenía un par de modelos de autos. Solo reconoció el Cadillac de Inuyasha, el Mazda de Koga y el Mercedes Benz de Inutaisho. Los demás fueron nuevos para Rin.

El auto se detuvo por completo y giro hacia su derecha para ver a Sesshomaru, pero este ya había bajado del vehículo y estaba a su costado, abriéndole la puerta. La cogió de la mano para ayudarla a salir del auto.

—¿Todos son de su padre? —Pregunto curiosa.

—No —respondió mientras abría la cajuela del coche, sacando las cosas que llevaron consigo—. El Mustang y el Jaguar son míos.

Rin miro entre los autos que estaban estacionados, queriendo encontrar las marcas que el albino le menciono, pudo reconocer el único Jaguar que había, era blanco. Pero el Mustang, había dos; uno negro con dos franjas grises y el otro era rojo.

—El Mustang del 67 —le dijo muy cerca de su oído—. Para que me entiendas, el negro.

—¡Oh! —Abrió la boca sorprendida—. ¿Y el otro?

—El otro es un Mustang del 64, y ese es de mi padre —le hizo saber.

—Vaya, son muy lindos los dos —viro hacia Sesshomaru, quien le dedico toda su atención—. ¿Por qué ya no lo usa?

—Lo use suficiente cuando fui joven —comento, ahora mirando el vehículo.

—¿A caso se está diciendo viejo? —Rió divertida.

—Lo obtuve a mis diecisiete años —le aclaro—. Así que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

—¿Y el Jaguar? —Indago, mientras se aferraba al abrigo negro del albino.

—Tengo el Audi.

—¿Y eso qué? —Le miro inquisidora.

—¿Importa?

—No sé, no se debería desaprovechar un auto, solo porque ya paso su año o no está de moda.

—No lo voy a usar.

—Es muy lindo, no veo que tiene de malo —hizo un puchero.

—No voy a montarte en un auto en donde otras mujeres ya se subieron —fue directo—. ¿Eso es suficiente para ti?

Sesshomaru se alejó con un dejo de molestia, pero ella se quedó inmóvil en aquel sitió. Estaba procesando aquella información que su novio le soltó bruscamente. Si fuera otra mujer, le hubiera sacado un interrogatorio del infierno para saber a qué «otras mujeres» se refería. Pero en vez de molestarle, le hizo sentir un cosquilleo agradable, que le hizo sonreír como una tonta enamorada. El que Sesshomaru le hiciera saber, que no la subiría a un auto en donde otras ya pasaron, es porque ella era diferente a esas mujeres, o al menos así lo sentía.

—Rin.

—¿Eh? —Salió de su ensoñación.

—Vamos.

—Ah, sí…

Camino hasta él, quien ya tenía una pequeña maleta y la bosa que traía un par de regalos. Le tomó de la mano y se adentraron hacia la mansión, en donde se encontraron con mayordomo de la casa.

—Buenas noches —le saludo el hombre con una reverencia—. ¿Requiere mi ayuda, joven Sesshomaru?

—Lleva la maleta a mi recamara y los regalos acomódalos en el árbol.

—Así será —asintió, mientras recogía sus abrigos.

—Gracias —dijo Rin.

—Es un placer, señorita Rin.

Rin ya no pudo decir nada más, al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru cogió la suya, así dando camino hacia el donde las voces provenían. Pero antes de llegar, Yako apareció ante ellos, pasando entre sus piernas entusiasmado.

Sesshomaru había dejado al perro en la casa de su padre, unos días antes. Ella desconocía el motivo, pero realmente le alegraba verlo de nuevo.

—¡Hola, Yako! —acaricio la pequeña cabeza blanca—. ¿Te has estado portando bien?

—Vamos —la soltó de la mano para cogerla por la cintura y hacerle andar—. Yako.

El can hizo caso ante la voz de su dueño y camino a su par, así dirigiéndose hacia la sala, en donde las voces de los presentes se hicieron más nítidas. Al entrar, se encontraron con todos. Inutaisho, estaba junto con Izayoi y Elrike; Inuyasha y Kagome estaban enfrente de ellos, y para termina, ahí estaban Koga y Ayame que fueron invitados por el mayor de los Takashima.

—¡Buenas Noches! —Le saludo a todos.

Ellos voltearon y los vieron, como si fueran la novedad del momento, algo que le incómodo y parecía que a Sesshomaru poco le importaba. Ella se zafo de aquel posesivo agarre y fue a saludar a todos. Mientras él fue a tomar camino, hacia donde se encontraba el licor, quizás para imitar a su los otros tres hombres presentes.

—Pero que lindo vestido, Rin —le halago Elrike.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Sonrió contenta—. Me lo regalo, Sesshomaru.

Todos la miraron para después mirar a Sesshomaru, que ya estaba sentado al costado de Koga. Este gruño por debajo al ser el centro de atención de los presentes y más por una tontería como un regalo.

—Ni que fuera el primero —intervino Inuyasha, que fue el único que no se sorprendió.

—Así es —rió apenada.

Rin dio camino hacia donde estaba su novio, cogiendo asiento a su lado. Esperaba que estar al lado de este, le ayudara a no sentirse avergonzada cada cinco minutos, por los comentarios que cualquiera fuera a sacar respecto a ellos dos.

—Me alegra que todos hayan venido —hablo Inutaisho—. Y espero sea una noche agradable para todos.

—Mientras más años pasan, más cursi te vuelves, viejo —mascullo Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha! —Le regañaron Izayoi y Kagome en conjunto.

—A veces me pregunto, ¿cómo pueden ser padres de semejante bestia? —Intervino Koga, con toda la intención de molestar.

—Pues verás… —Quiso responder Inutaisho, pero fue interrumpido por Inuyasha.

—¡Tú cállate, lobo sarnoso! —Lo encaro.

—¿Cuál es tu ardor, bestia? —La sonrisa lobuna se dibujó en su rostro.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo… —suspiro Ayame.

—Inuyasha, deja de comportarte como un crío —dijo una fastidiada Kagome.

Rin observo la escena para después ver a los demás. Inutaisho estaba divertido por la discusión de esos dos, mientras las chicas solo se quejaban por lo bajo, Izayoi y Elrike poca importancia le daba al asunto y Sesshomaru, bueno a él estaba centrado en su bebida.

La pelinegra se pegó más al albino, queriendo llamar su atención, algo que funciono. Sesshomaru ya la miraba, esperando a que dijera cualquier cosa, como ya era costumbre.

—¿Me regala un trago? —Le pido con voz modula, para no llamar la atención.

Sesshomaru le dio su vaso con whisky y ella lo cogió contenta. Le causaba gracia, cómo su jefe ya sabía a lo que ella se refiera con _regalarle un trago_ , ya que ella pedía específicamente el beber del mismo vaso, y no que le sirviera un trago aparte.

Dio un trago al licor, sintiendo como este le llego a quemar un poco la garganta. Realmente tenía un tiempo sin beber algo tan fuerte como el whisky, sin duda ha salido muy poco con sus amigos o se había acostumbrado demasiado a la cerveza.

—Desconocía que te gustara el whisky, Rin.

Todos guardaron silenció al escuchar aquellas palabras de Inutaisho, que la miraba ahora a ella, con aquel rostro apacible y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ah…bueno…verá… —se puso tan roja, que pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a explotar.

Bien se lo decía Ayame, que el whisky no era una bebida propia de una mujer, o al menos, no era común ver a una japonesa bebiendo algo como eso.

—Tranquila, no es que me desagrade —rió el hombre mayor—, solo me sorprendió.

—¿Por qué? —Intervino Izayoi—. Tengo entendido que Irasue y Elrike lo beben, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, más mi hermana que yo —sonrió—. Yo prefiero el vodka.

—¿Eso no es muy fuerte? —Cuestiono Ayame.

—No mucho, si sabes beber como se debe… —le sonrió Elrike—. Aunque debo admitir que si me dan escoger, me decanto por la cerveza.

—¡Oh! —Kagome entro a la conversación—. Tengo entendido que en Alemania su bebida predilecta es la cerveza.

—Sí, generalmente es más bebida que el mismo vino —sonrió alegre—. Es prácticamente como agua para nosotros, ¿no es así, Sesshomaru?

Pero este no contesto la cuestión, como era de esperarse. Rin lo miro tratando de así conseguir una respuesta. Ella sabía que el albino bebía cerveza, generalmente cuando van a comer comida chatarra —cuando ella escoge el lugar para cenar—, pero Sesshomaru era un hombre, que prefería el café antes que cualquier bebida alcohólica. Aunque si se trataba de esta última, el whisky era su predilecta.

—¿Puedo saber porque hablamos del alcohol? —Cuestiono Inuyasha aburrido.

—Es interesante —comentó Kagome—. Al menos, que tenga una mejor charla que esta.

—¡Keh! —Volteo hacia otro lado, mientras bebió un trago a su vaso de whisky.

—Cambiando de tema —hablo Ayame—. ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?

—Muy bien, pero siento que está empezando a consumirme, y eso que tengo la ayuda de Izayoi, de mi mamá y de Sango —suspiro—. Si al menos mi prometido no fuera tan idiota…

—¡Oye! —Se quejó.

—No tienes derecho a enojarte, eres muy idiota para estas cosas —le recrimino.

—Supongo que fue de su idiotez de lo que te enamoraste —se burló Koga.

—¡Tú cállate, que vas para las mismas! —La pelirroja le hizo saber, con el ceño fruncido.

—Así son todos los hombres —suspiro Izayoi.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, amor? —Pregunto Inutaisho con mucha seriedad.

—Amor, tú no me ayudaste en nada en nuestra boda —le recordó—. Cuando lo intentaste, te corrí a los cinco minutos por ser tan torpe.

—¡Vaya, esto es interesante! —Elrike se rió de Inutaisho, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido, al verse descubierto—. Más vale que tomes nota de esto, Rin. Parece ser que los hombres de esta familia son torpes por naturaleza —miro divertida a su sobrino.

—Lo tendré presente —no puedo evitar el reír.

Miro a Sesshomaru, que había chasqueado la lengua por las palabras lanzadas por Elrike. Para volver a perder su mirada en cualquier lugar y seguir bebiendo. Ya veía porque a su jefe no le gustaban le reuniones familiares, todo se volvía un escándalo cuando agarraban el ritmo. Pero a ella no le molestaba, al contrario, le alegraba de sobremanera. Jamás había pasado una navidad con una familia, desde el deceso de su familia; así que aprovecharía esta segunda oportunidad, que los parientes de su novio le regalaba.

La charla y las «discusiones» continuaban, incluso su compañera había tomado confianza y empezar la plática entre risas. Sesshomaru nunca fue partidario de este tipo de cosas, el escuchar a su familia hablar de tonterías o el oír los berridos de Inuyasha, siempre le fastidiaron. Al contrario de lo que llego a vivir con su madre, que siempre era cena tranquila, con la sutil platica entre su madre y su tía. Pero sabía que a partir de ahora, las cosas serían totalmente diferente. Cada año sería así y más por la pequeña mujer que estaba a su costado, que se convertiría en su esposa.

Observo detalladamente a la secretaria que reía con tanta soltura y platicaba como si esto fuera ya cotidiano para ella. Se le veía feliz, y de alguna manera eso lo tranquilizaba. Rin había sido privada de tantas cosas desde muy pequeña, y el que lo viviera ahora parecía ser una gratificación ante todo lo que tuvo que superar.

A pesar de todo eso, aún tenía muchas dudas que circulaban por su cabeza, de las cuales no les encontraba explicación lógica, por mucho que trato. Su razón comenzaba a flaquear y divagar en un cumulo de sensaciones extrañas, que le hacían sentir fuera de lugar, pero a la vez tomarle gusto a todas esas «cosas», ya que no había otra manera para describir lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Se levantó de su asiento con toda la intención de alejarse de todo ese ajetreo, que empezaba a pasarle factura, y eso que aún faltaba para la maldita cena. Bajo la mirada al sentir la mano de la secretaria coger la suya, una manera de llamar su atención.

—¿A dónde va? —Le pregunto lo más bajo y lo suficientemente claro para él.

—Estaré afuera fumando.

Se soltó del agarre de la mujer y se retiró de la sala siendo seguido por Yako. Necesita un poco de paz y no la encontraría entre las estúpidas discusiones del idiota de Koga y el imbécil de su hermano. Camino hasta la entrada principal y abrió la puerta, sintiendo el sutil golpe de la fría brisa nocturna, la cual se sentía con mucho más ímpetu, al estar rodeados de tanta vegetación.

Saco la cajetilla de cigarros y el encendedor de la chaqueta, cogió uno y rápidamente lo llevo a su boca para prenderlo. Con la primera bocanada de humo, se sintió un poco más relajado, aunque sus constantes batallas internas seguían presentes. Observo a Yako, que había tomado asiento a su costado derecho, tenía que serse sincero, había extrañado al perro durante ese tiempo que lo dejo con su padre, pero era lo mejor por el momento. Al menos hasta que pudiera dedicarle el tiempo que se merece. Ya que con la cabeza que trae, con la próxima junta que se avecina, que pelearía el puesto de la presidencia —la cual ya tenía ganada— y el problema con Magatsuhi, comenzaba a ser una carga demasiado pesada, sobre todo al tratar de tener a Rin, alejada de todos esos problemas. No quería volver a verla como aquella vez que entro en trance, simplemente no se permitiría tal cosa.

—A veces pensar mucho, no es bueno para la salud.

Sesshomaru miro de soslayo a su padre, que se detuvo a su costado izquierdo, que centro toda su atención al firmamento oscuro, con tenues estrellas esparcidas sin orden alguno.

—Recurrir a mí para que cubra tu vicio, tampoco es una buena idea.

Su padre soltó una ronca carcajada por sus palabras acertadas, sobre todo al momento, en que el hombre cogió al instante el cigarrillo que le ofreció. Él sabía muy bien que eso lo tenía prohibido, pero tampoco iba impedirle hacer tal cosa. Al final de cuentas su padre ya no era un niño y sabía lo que hacía.

—Al menos no eres chismoso como Inuyasha —dio una calada al cigarro—. Es algo que me gusta de ti.

—Hmm…

Se formó un silencio entre los dos, uno bastante agradable para al primogénito de los Takashima. Generalmente esa fue la manera en que ellos convivieron, en constantes silencios en compañía. Sesshomaru no tenía nada que reprocharle a Inutaisho, siempre tuvo presente el tipo de vida que le toca a un niño, que prácticamente nació dentro de un proceso de divorcio. Él jamás cuestiono a su madre, sobre los motivos por lo cual su padre vivía tan lejos de él y cuál había sido la razón, por los cuales ellos terminaron por separarse. Sesshomaru llevo una vida tranquila al lado de Irasue y Elrike, ambas habían cubierto sus necesidades cuando fue pequeño, jamás necesito de una imagen paterna para poder desarrollarse como un hombre. Con su madre, tuvo suficiente para saber que el sexo no definía la fortaleza.

Cuando supo cuál era el destino que debía cumplir —más por gusto que por obligación—, decidió tomar las enseñanzas de aquel hombre, que su madre le dijo que era su padre. Fue así que termino viajando hacia Japón, para convivir con Inutaisho Takashima y su nueva familia. Jamás fue con la intención de formar parte de ese núcleo, siempre tuvo presente que la única familia que tenía, era su madre y su tía. Por eso mismo, puso una gran muralla con aquella mujer y su cachorro, no tenía ningún interés de tener un hermano y mucho menos de trata a la esposa de su padre. Su objetivo fue otro, así que simplemente paso de ellos, solo centrándose aprender todo lo que Inutaisho le ofrecía y así, con mucha más inteligencia y desempeño, superar aquel hombre que se ganó su respeto de manera sincera.

Él siempre admiraría al hombre que estaba a su costado, fumando con aquella apacibilidad que a ambos los caracterizaba. No solo como empresario y el hombre poderoso que era para esa sociedad, sino como un padre. Después de todo, eso era en su realidad.

—Rin siempre ha sido una chica muy feliz —hablo el mayor de los hombres—, pero esta vez, puedo ver que su felicidad es plena. Haz cambiado su mundo, hijo.

Sesshomaru siguió con la mirada al frente, con la última calda del cigarro entre sus dedos. Se quedó pensativo ante las palabras de su padre. Por lo que intuía, todo el mundo podía interpretar a Rin, menos él. Rin era el ser más complejo y difícil con el cual ha tratado durante toda su vida. Ya ni siquiera su madre le da tantas dificultades como su futura esposa.

—Y no hay duda que ella cambio el tuyo —sonrió—. Supongo que ese es un trato justo, ¿no lo crees así?

Viro su atención hacía su padre, que expulsaba de su boca el humo del cigarro, con su vista aun perdida en el ancho cielo que se plantaba ante ellos. Aquel hombre que le dio un buen consejo hace seis años, en donde le hizo ver el error que estaba cometiendo, el mismo que Inutaisho e Irasue realizaron hace muchos años. Si no hubiera hecho caso de esas palabras, tal vez estaría viviendo un divorcio con Kagura. Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta que quizás, él podría resolver las dudas que lo carcomían lentamente.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Izayoi?

Su padre volteo a verlo al instante que escucho aquella pregunta, la cual seguro no se esperaba. Ni siquiera el menor de los dos albinos, podía creerse que hubiera preguntado tal cosa.

—Hmm… —suspiro—. Cuando me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo. Había tomado a Izayoi como un reto, cuando era más que eso —sonrió—. Ella provocaba sensaciones desconocidas, la cuales no sabía interpretar de ninguna manera. Mi lógica me fallaba cuando veía su sonrisa y su mirada, o cuando escucha su voz e incluso cuando respiraba su refrescante aroma. Haciendo que todo lo que yo alguna vez creí, me reventara en la cara una tras otra, como si se burlan de mí.

»La necesidad de saber que estaba bien y que nada le faltara se volvieron mi prioridad. Cuando la veía triste o peor, cuando la veía llorando, me entraba una incomodidad increíble. Pensaba en la manera para poder calmar aquello que la aquejaba, buscar la solución más factible para volver a verla sonreír como siempre —volteo a verlo y le sonrió—. Me di cuenta que la amaba, cuando mi mundo giraba en torno a Izayoi. Y hasta la fecha, no me arrepiento de haber abierto mis sentimientos hacia esa hermosa mujer, porque me ha regalado los momentos más felices de mi vida.

»Ella es la única que me conoce mejor que nadie, incluso más de lo que yo puedo conocerme a mí mismo. Y aun así, sabiendo que tenía más defectos que virtudes, ella siempre me eligió a mí, ante todo lo demás —una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su padre—. Estamos a nada de cumplir treinta años de casados y aun así, la sigo amando con la misma intensidad que cuando lo descubrí.

Sesshomaru aparto sus ojos de su padre y se perdió en un punto incierto del manto oscuro. Cada cosa que le dijo le hizo sentirse incomodo, no porque le desagradara escuchar que su padre había terminado dominado por el sentimiento del _amor_ , sino porque describía exactamente lo que él sentía por Rin.

Porque terminaba cediendo ante aquellos brillantes ojos marrones, protegía instintivamente aquella sonrisa sincera, anhelaba escuchar esa infantil voz y embriagarse con ese aroma dulce, que solo había podido encontrar en ella, en esa simplona y torpe secretaria.

Rin Honjo se había convertido en la mujer que más ha deseado, de tal manera que, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, con tal de jamás se apartara de su lado. Un sentimiento egoísta y machista, pero no quería compartirla con nadie, la quería solo para él. Quería perderse entre aquellos frágiles y cálidos brazos.

Él… Sesshomaru estaba…

—Disculpen el interrumpirlos, pero la cena ya está lista.

—Muchas gracias, Hijikata —el mayordomo solo asintió y partió dejándolos nuevamente solos—. ¿Tienes dudas?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Miro fijamente a su padre.

—¿Rin te tiene confundido? —Fue más directo.

—Sandeces…

Ignoro la espontanea risa de su padre, ante su negación a contestar aquella pregunta. Sesshomaru no tenía por qué decir nada al respecto, al final de cuentas, ya había obtenido lo que quería saber.

La cena había pasado entre pláticas, risas y «discusiones», estas última siendo protagonizadas por Koga e Inuyasha, no paraban de insultarse cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

Koga y Ayame al igual que ella, ellos tampoco tenían familia. Koga perdió a su único familiar —su padre—, mucho antes de que ella y Ayame lo conocieran. Y Ayame perdió a sus abuelos hace dos años. Tal vez fue por ese motivo por el cual Inutaisho, los invito a pasar la noche buena y la navidad con ellos. Un gesto que le pareció de lo más lindo.

Al terminar la cena, todos volvieron a la sala, en donde la charla continuo. Pero ella no podía apartar la mirada de Sesshomaru, que estaba más serio que nunca. Deseaba saber lo que le ocurría, pero no sabía cómo cuestionarlo sin provocar que este se molestara por su intromisión. Aun le era muy difícil poder hablar abiertamente con el albino, quien parecía empeñado de continuar con aquella actitud soberbia e individualista.

Así que opto por seguir la charla que había solo entre las mujeres, que estaban muy entusiasmadas sobre el tema de la boda de Kagome e Inuyasha, la cual se llevaría acabó a finales de enero.

Sin duda el tiempo se iba volando, ya que aún recordaba claramente cuando le dio un par de coscorrones a Inuyasha, para que dejara de pensar en Kikyo y le diera la oportunidad a Kagome, que siempre mostro lo mucho que lo amaba. Y ahora esos dos estaban a un mes para unirse en matrimonio.

Suspiro profundamente, de solo imaginarse tal evento su piel se le erizaba y sentía una alegría tremenda por su mejor amigo. Solo faltaba que le dijeran, que muy pronto habría pequeños Inuyasha corriendo por todas partes. De solo imaginárselo, le entraron unas tremendas ganas de abrazar algo pequeño y esponjoso. Aparte de que si eso pasaba, ella se convertiría en la tía política de los hijos de Inuyasha.

—Honjo.

Salió de sus ensoñaciones por la voz de Sesshomaru, quien la miraba de una manera poco usual. Esos ojos dorados se mostraban cálidos.

¿De qué que se había perdido para que algo así ocurriera?

Pero sus pensamientos se quebraron al sentir como el albino le sujeto de la cintura, pegándola más a él y como aquel fresco aliento bañado en whisky, choco contra su oreja. Su cuerpo se tambaleo como una hoja presa de la ventisca, por tal acción. El hombre lo había hecho anteriormente, pero no frente a las demás personas. Ni siquiera era capaz de averiguar tal cosa, de solo imaginarse ser el punto de mira de los presentes, hacía que su rostro ardiera de la vergüenza.

—¿Sí? —Tartamudeo.

—Ya es momento de que cambiemos tu apellido —le musito con parsimonia—. Llamarte Honjo, ya no me apetece más.

Su mano izquierda fue atrapada por la cálida mano de él, que empezó acariciar sus dedos uno por uno, como si eso fuera lo más interesante que podía hacer. Rin busco la mirada de Sesshomaru, tratando de entender a lo que se refería y no prestarle atención a las caricias que aquellos largos dedos le reglaban a los suyos.

—¿Cambiar mi apellido? —Cuestiono en susurro, que incluso muy apenas fue audible para ella.

Su corazón se detuvo abruptamente, al sentir que Sesshomaru colocaba algo en su dedo anular. Los ojos marrones buscaron velozmente a los dorados, los cuales se mostraban tan sosegados como siempre, pero ahí estaba esa calidez que había contemplado hace unos momentos.

—Me gusta Takashima…si no es ese, no aceptare nada —hablo con fluidez, a pesar de los nervios y la emoción que le recorría por todo el cuerpo.

Solo recibió como respuesta, aquella sonrisa tan típica en Sesshomaru, llena de superioridad y sensualidad, que le incitaba en borrarla a besos. Pero aquella idea se disipo al momento en que aquel anillo, entro por completo en su dedo.

Rin se olvidó de todo, de donde estaban y quienes les estaban acompañando, para ella solo estaban ellos dos y aquellas infinitas ganas de gritar, de llorar y abrazarlo como jamás lo había hecho. Quería cerciorarse si de lo que estaba viviendo fuera realidad, de que no fuera un hermoso y cruel sueño, uno donde el manipulador de esa escena fuera el hombre que la miraba fijamente.

Sesshomaru no esperaba que aquellas lágrimas se hicieran presentes y recorrieran las sonrojadas mejillas

¿Por qué lloraba?

Levanto su mano y limpio aquella agua salina, que parecía no dejaría de brotar de los ojos marrones. No sabía si tomarlo como algo bueno o malo; el verla llorar no era lo que quería provocar, pero también estaba aquella sonrisa que se había ampliado en cuestión de segundo.

La secretaria rompió por completo el poco espacio que los distanciaba, ella rodeo su cuello y se pegó a él con dulzura, mientras los pequeños sollozos se hicieron presentes. Los cuales no pasaron desapercibidos para los demás, ya que sintió inmediatamente las miradas de todos, sobre todo los de su padre y tía. Pero él no dijo nada, solo coloco su mano sobre la espalda de Rin, dejándola que se desahogara.

—Lo quiero mucho —le dijo al oído, solo para él.

El albino sabía que responderle a aquellas palabras sinceras. Si bien, no esperaba que le dijera que lo _amaba_ , tampoco esperaba que le dijera que lo _quería_. No había duda alguna que ellos habían empezado de una manera extraña, y lo sentimientos estaban aflorando de una manera bastante peculiar.

—¿Mocosa, por qué lloras? —Inuyasha fue el primero en cuestionar.

Observo a su hermano, que tenía el ceño fruncido y las manos en forma de puños. Inuyasha tenía toda la pinta de hermano sobreprotector con Rin. Nadie podía decirle o hacerle nada a la pequeña mujer, porque este rápidamente se iría a los golpes sin pensarlo.

—Nada —contesto ella al separarse del albino, mientras limpiaba aquellas lágrimas aun acumuladas en sus ojos—. Estoy bien, es solo que…

—¡Oh Dios! —Exclamo Elrike—. Pero si yo conozco ese anillo.

Todos miraron rápidamente hacia las manos de Rin, incluso ella, que no había prestado atención al anillo que había colocado en el dedo anular. Y al ver la cara de asombro que presento, era suficiente para saber que eso era más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginarse.

¡¿Pero qué clase de anillo era ese?!

Estaba asombrada no solo de la forma, sino de lo pesado que era. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento podría perder su dedo por tal cosa.

El diseño podría decirse que era el famoso entrelazado, pero este tenía un enlace a lo grande, para terminar dando la forma de lo que parecía una gran lagrima o un enorme corazón —dependiendo la interpretación de cada quien—, en donde estaba incrustado un enorme diamante blanco, pero percibió algo en el interior de este. Se trataba de un pequeño diamante rosa, que estaba incrustado en el interior del diamante blanco. Y si eso no era demasiado para ella, los enlaces estaban llenos de pequeños diamantes.

¿De dónde saco ese anillo? ¿Cuánto costaba ese anillo? ¿Siempre tendría que llevar eso?

Viro de nueva cuenta a Sesshomaru, quien no había apartado la mirada de ella. En eso se dio cuenta, lo poco importaban sus preguntas. Si eso lo mantenía contento a su novio, lo llevaría consigo siempre.

—Gracias —le sonrió al albino, que no dijo nada solo acaricio una vez más su mejilla.

—¡Qué romántico! —Chillaron Kagome y Ayame en coro—. ¡Felicidades Rin!

La chica fue alejada rápidamente de su novio, para ser apabullada por las dos mujeres, las cuales la abrazaron y no paraban de hablar sobre el —ahora— oficial compromiso entre Sesshomaru y Rin.

—Como sobajar a los demás hombres, nivel Sesshomaru —Koga hablo con tonó burlón—. Ese sí que es un anillo.

—¡Keh, yo no le veo lo sorprendente! —comento con los brazos cruzados.

Inutaisho vio aquella escena curioso, desde aquella Rin que ya era cuestionada por sus dos amigas y la tía de su hijo, para después ver a sus dos hijos y Koga, aunque Sesshomaru no dijera nada al respecto.

—¿Ese es el anillo del cual me hablaste? —Le pregunto su mujer al oído.

—Sí.

—Vaya —sonrió, aunque la sorpresa también estaba dibujada en el rostro de su esposa—, esto en verdad que va en serio.

Inutaisho solo asintió a las palabras de Izayoi, que se levantó para ir a felicitar a Rin. La cual se veía más perdida que un gato en una perrera. Se levantó de su asiento y se encamino a su hijo, quien a pesar de seguir mostrándose impertérrito ante tal conmoción, algo le decía que también estaba algo perdido, por la manera tan extraña en que pidió matrimonio. Algo que por lo visto, fue solo entre ellos dos, antes de que Rin se soltara llorando por la emoción.

—A veces me da miedo tu madre —hablo con tranquilidad, pero ganándose la mirada de los tres hombres—. Creo que acertó al entregártelo ahora y especialmente para ella.

Inuyasha y Koga se le quedaron con la incógnita en su rostro, menos Sesshomaru, quien frunció el ceño ante su comentario. Su hijo sabía muy bien que se refería a sus sentimientos y lo que su madre es capaz de ver en él. Algo que para los demás era mucho más complicado que el crucigrama más complejo del mundo.

—Felicidades, hijo.

Y sin dar tiempo a que este hiciera algo para evitar lo que planeaba hacer, se acercó a él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Sesshomaru se quedó petrificado, incluso pudo ver la cara de asombro de Inuyasha. No era para menos, esa fue la primera vez que abrazaba a su hijo mayor.

—Estoy seguro que serán muy felices juntos —le dijo sincero—. Y cuídala mucho, que no volverás a encontrar a otra mujer como Rin.

—Gracias —Fue lo único que dijo su primogénito, al momento de aceptar el abrazo que le estaba dando, muy a su manera.

* * *

 **Berlín, Alemania.**

Miro la hora en su reloj, faltaba un par de horas para que la noche cayera sobre la ciudad y tuviera que ir a cambiarse para asistir a la dichosa fiesta de noche buena, a la cual fue invitada. Si su hermana estuviera con ella, sin duda hubiera rechazado esta invitación como todos los años. Pero ahora que Elrike estaba cumpliendo con su misión, no tenía otra alternativa. A menos que se fuera a encerrar a su cuarto como cualquier tipa sin ilusiones y sin ganas de vivir.

¡Irasue Kaiser, jamás se portaría de esa manera!

Su celular empezó a sonar, pero ella muy poca importancia le doy. Detestaba que le hablaran en sus horas de trabajo y más por cosas que resultaban irrelevantes para la sofisticada mujer. Pero el bendito aparato parecía que no cedería hasta ser contestado o apagado.

Sonrió con la firme intención de apagarlo, pero al ver quien le llamaba le dejo atónita por unos segundos. No podía negar una llamada como esa, después de todo, ocurría cada que ese ingrato se acordaba que tenía madre.

—¿Puedo saber cuál es el milagro de tal llamada, Sesshomaru? —Dramatizo, aunque ella permanecía tan inmutable como siempre.

— _Sabiendo tu manera de proceder, estoy seguro que mi tía fue enviada como una manera de presionarme —alzo la ceja ante la perspicacia de su hijo—. No era necesario._

—¿A no? —Musito divertida—. Mi cachorro ya es capaz de abrirse camino al mundo por sí mismo —su tono burlón se hizo presente—. Comprare una estrellita para ponértela en la frente.

— _¿No te molesta el que te vaya a emparentar con una simple secretaria? —Su hijo ignoro su comentario._

—¿Cariño, pero por quien me tomas? —Pregunto ofendida—. Por supuesto que yo jamás aceptaría a una secretaria como mi hija —sonrió—. Yo estoy aceptando a la heredera de los Hara. Después de todo, esa niña es la primogénita de Hitomiko Hara.

— _Hmm…_

—Así que ya le diste el anillo —comento sin interés—. Espero le haya gustado, porque si me resulta que no, juro que te dejo viudo antes de que te cases.

— _Madre._

—¿Qué pasa, Sesshomaru?

Esto le era bastante curioso a la mujer, sobre todo porque su hijo ya le hubiera cortado la llamada por sus satíricos comentarios. Pero este solo la llamo madre, con una calma meramente extraña para la _Dama de Acero_.

— _La has hecho feliz —le hizo saber—. Pero siendo tú, poco te importa._

—Que acertado eres —se rió.

— _Solo te avisaba, para que no te quejes de que todo lo sabes por Elrike —hizo una pausa—. Y no te preocupes, la invitación no se extraviara esta vez._

—Eso espero, Sesshomaru.

— _Adiós —colgó la llamada._

—Adiós…hijo…

Dejo el celular sobre su escritorio y perdió su dorada mirada en aquel portarretratos. Lo cogió y vio aquella foto, en donde se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabellera peli plateada y corta, con unos ámbares como ojos y aquella sería actitud. Su hijo había crecido muy rápido y ya estaba por encima de sus padres.

—Lástima que padecieras el mismo mal —sonrió—. Qué manera tan extraña de convertirte en el idiota de tu padre —suspiro dramáticamente—. Yo hice lo que pude, Dios —alzo sus ojos hacia el techo—, lo malo es que la idiotez se hereda.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana y ellos ya habían decidido el ir a dormir de una vez. Sesshomaru había puesto la excusa, de que su mujer no aguantaba estar despierta tan tarde. A pesar de que eso era cierto, Rin parecía tener más pila de la usual esa noche, pero ella no se negó y ambos se fueron a descansar.

Al salir del baño se encontró con la imagen de la secretaria, que estaba sentada en la cama, vestida con aquella pijama morada de franela. Su mujer era todo menos sexy a la hora de dormir. Pero que más daba, ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

—Así que esta era su habitación anteriormente —hablo mientras miraba todo el lugar—. Esta lúgubre como usted.

Sesshomaru no le dijo nada al respecto, no es que le molestara que le dijera sobre su gusto por las cosas simples y nada llamativas —a excepción de los autos—.

—Debo admitir, que tenía esperanzas de encontrar algo diferente —lo abrazo por detrás, al momento en que se sentó en la orilla de la cama—. Al menos encontrar algunos posters de _Metallica_ o de _Pantera_ , tal vez un cartel que diga: _«_ _Todos deben morir_ _»_ o una _Death Note_ tirada en un rincón.

El albino la miro de reojo al escuchar toda esa sarta de tonterías. Si ella esperaba ver algo así, quizás debía entrar a la habitación de Inuyasha, en donde más de una vez llego a ver ese tipo de contenido.

—Por cierto —su sonrisa se amplió—, su tía me dijo que este anillo es una reliquia de su familia, realmente estoy sorprendida —oculto el rostro entre su cuello y cabellos—, y emocionada a la vez.

—¿Qué te emociona? —La cuestiono, mientras acariciaba el dorso de la mano de su mujer.

—El saber que me piense digna de portar algo tan valioso como esto —se aferró más a él—. Sobre todo al saber lo importante que es este anillo en la familia de su madre.

Sesshomaru escucho aquel gimoteo y pudo sentir unas pequeñas gotas caer sobre su hombro. Rin estaba llorando de nuevo y no sabía porque le ocurría eso. Se zafo del agarre de la secretaria y la tomó entre sus brazos para sentarla sobre su regazo, así teniendo acceso libre al rostro femenino. Le alzo de la barbilla para que lo mirara, mientras le limpiaba aquellos lagrimones que recorrían la tersa piel de la mujer.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Yo…no sé —musito—. Estoy feliz, créamelo.

La vio detalladamente, con aquel largo cabello y ese flequillo que le cubría la frente, los ojos llorosos, las mejillas ruborizadas y esos labios que lo invitaban a poseerlos. Esa era la mujer que tomaría como su compañera de vida, una que tenía una apariencia infantil, pero cuando se lo proponía era la mujer más aguerrida y valiente del mundo. Rin era tantas cosas, que aun creía que fuera imposible que pudiera caber ese ese menudo cuerpo.

Se acercó al rostro de la pelinegra y tomó aquellos labios, besándolos con calma, degustando aquel sabor a caramelo. Que no había duda, que si el comería algo dulce en esta vida, sería solamente a Rin.

Sujeto la estrecha cintura entre sus dos manos, juntándola mucho más a él. Quería aquel delgado cuerpo contra el suyo, simplemente para sentirla cerca y que esto no fuera un engaño de su mente. No quería verse atrapado en una ilusión, en la primera vez que se dejaba guiar por su instinto que por su razón. No quería que las palabras de su padre hubieran sido un maldito engaño.

—Amo…cuando me besa…así —dijo entre besos—. ¡Lo quiero tanto!

Detuvo los besos para encontrarse con aquellos ojos bañados en chocolate, buscando que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas. No, realmente buscaba algo más que un simple _te quiero_. Quería más, mucho más que eso, deseaba que ella lo _amara_.

Volvió a besar aquellos labios, las mejillas, la quijada para terminar en aquel frágil y suave cuello, en donde se hundió. Respiro aquel dulce aroma del cual era la dueña la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

Detestaba que su madre siempre tuviera razón, maldecía que al final de cuentas termino convirtiéndose en una parodia de su padre. Y parecía ser que la vida estaba disfrutando de su caída a la perdición.

 _«_ _Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba rendido ante los pies de la mujer más inesperada_ _»_ _._

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Les quiero pedir una disculpa por no haber subido nada durante toda esta semana pasada. Desde el inicio de semana me enferme por segunda vez de la gripe, y digamos que esta vez me dio algo fuerte, y cuando estoy enferma, mi mente solo piensa en dolor y mocos, muchos mocos. Así que ese fue uno de los principales motivos por el cual no publique nada. Otra cosas, es que he estado un poco bloqueada, tengo otras dos ideas de escritos que no me dejan avanzar mucho. Así que digamos que tendré que empezar con ambos, aunque deteste trabajar bajo tanta presión, pero bueno.

Pero ya dejemos las cosas malas de un lado y espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, como los anteriores que han leído. Aunque debo ser sincera, el romance parece ser que ya no es lo mío (antes era una pro, para escribir cosas cursis :v), pero no solo eso, es muy difícil hablar de amor, cuando manejas un personaje como Sesshomaru. Yo sé que muchas dirán que él si habla de amor (por el famoso CDrama Asatte), pero la verdad yo no me baso mucho en eso, sino en lo que yo conozco del manga/anime, así que ya verán... No me gusta que el personaje pierda su esencia para este termine derramando miel, cuando eso no va con él. No se si me este dando entender, pero la verdad espero no haber arruinado al personaje con el cual más trabajo... u.u'

Como siempre, les quiero dar las gracias a los nuevas personas que están siguiendo la historia y ya la tienen en favoritos, también a todos lectores silenciosos y sobre todo a las que dejan su review, ya sea antiguos o nuevos. Siempre se les agradece que se tomen un poco de su tiempo para dejar algo en la caja de comentarios. Créanme que leerlos es una delicia y un motivador increíble.

Pero bueno, será mejor que le corte aquí sino jamás termino. xD

Les deseo un buen inicio de semana, que...bueno hablaría de la navidad, pero vamos ya hice mucho con mencionarlo en el fic... así que hasta ahí queda. Los leo el miércoles (eso espero xD) y nos estamos leyendo.

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ;D**


	29. Hermanos

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y el mío.

* * *

 **Hermanos**

Después de la proposición de matrimonio de Sesshomaru hacia Rin, Inuyasha entro en un trace mental, del cual no sabía cómo liberarse. Debía serse sincero, le alegraba que el término _hermana_ con su mejor amiga, cada vez se veía más cercano. Amaba a esa mocosa hiperactiva y sonriente, como nadie tenía idea. Algo que en su momento, le llego a traer problemas con Kikyo —antes de terminar su relación— y con Kagome —al inicio de su noviazgo—, ya que pensaban que su interés por la joven secretaria de su padre, era en un ámbito amoroso, cuando era totalmente falso.

Rin tenía ese algo que impulsa a cualquier persona a cuidarla y protegerla, de todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño. Y no era el único que sentía ese tipo de sentimiento de sobreprotección. Su padre, Koga y ahora Sesshomaru tenían ese instinto activado, al tener en su vida a tan peculiar personaje.

Sin olvidar que le debía tantas cosas su mejor amiga. Fue ella quien le dio un par de golpes psicológicos para finiquitar lo que alguna vez sintió por Kikyo y le diera entrada aquellos sentimientos que guardaba por Kagome. También fue quien lo impulso a tomar un puesto mucho más importante dentro de la empresa, y ahora podía decir que era por ella, que su relación con su hermano mayor era mucho más llevadera y agradable. Incluso para pelearse con Sesshomaru, le había tomado el lado divertido, eso de hacerlo enojar sin tener un daño colateral al final. Cuando antes ese tipo de altercados, siempre terminaban en golpes entre ellos dos.

A pesar de todo eso, sentía algunas extrañas sensaciones, algo que no llegaba a convencerlo en cuanto a esa unión, pero desconocía de qué se trataba. Y no es que no quisiera que esos dos se casaran, la idea le agradaba de sobre manera. Saber que la escandalosa de Rin se convertiría en su cuñada, transformaría a su familia en una mucho más divertida, pero… Ese maldito _pero_ que no lo dejaba ver ese suceso como algo bueno.

Ya lo había hablado anteriormente con su amiga, sobre qué era lo que en verdad le asustaba de esa unión entre Rin y Sesshomaru. Podía decir que tenía miedo de que su hermano le pudiera hacer daño a Rin, pero sería una mentira si dijera que ese fuera el verdadero motivo. Realmente dudaba, en que su mayor se atreviera hacer sufrir a la única mujer, que ha logrado lo que todas deseaban, el cariño del _Demonio Blanco_. No podía asegurar que su hermano estuviera enamorado de la secretaria, pero sí que sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. Algo que hacía que todo ese estereotipo de hombre frío y cruel, se desvaneciera al estar al lado de Rin. Si bien, seguía siendo un maldito bastardo con todo el mundo, pero no con su mejor amiga. Le consentía absolutamente todo, desde las demostraciones amorosas, hasta el lugar para ir a cenar, e incluso sus berrinches, algo que su hermano no solía tolerar de sus antiguas parejas, pero que a la secretaria le perdonaba, incluso consentía ese comportamiento tan infantil. En tan solo seis meses, Rin hizo que el hombre más deseado de todo Japón, terminara escogiéndola a ella como su compañera, con la cual compartiría su vida.

Todo eso era bueno, agradable para cualquiera. Inutaisho estaba fascinado con dicha unión, algo que no demostró cuando Sesshomaru estuvo comprometido con Kagura. Parecía ser que aquella mujer —Irasue— también estaba a favor de dicha unión, algo que también le extrañaba, después de todo, tampoco estuvo a de acuerdo con la antigua relación de su hijo. Su madre, Kagome y sus amigos estaban contentos porque esos dos terminaran juntos. La conmoción de que al final, _la cruel y amargada Bestia terminara rendido ante los encantos de la Bella y amable mujer_ , hacía que todo esto se tornara como el cuento de hadas con final feliz. ¿Pero si no era así? ¿Qué pasaría cuando todos se dieran cuenta, que no estaban dentro de una fábula de fantasía? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando uno de los dos termine dañando al otro? Y era ahí, cuando sus miedos se acrecentaban.

Todos pensaban que el único capaz de causar daño a alguien era Sesshomaru, pero nadie se había puesto a pensar que a veces la criatura más inocente, puede hacer que hasta el más aguerrido guerrero caiga en desgracia.

No es que creyera que Rin tuviera la intención de dañar a Sesshomaru, eso lo tenía más que claro. Pero a veces esa pequeña mujer de larga cabellera ébano, dañaba sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Rin a pesar de ser toda amabilidad y bondad, tenía su carácter y eso era lo que muy pocos habían visto de ella. Quizás solo Sesshomaru, Ayame y él, se habían percatado de ello. Había formado esa defensa por las situación vivida cuando era muy pequeña, nadie la juzgaba por ello, sin duda era normal. Lo malo es cuando activaba ese campo de protección, que hacía que centra solamente en ella, y si el mundo ardía, eso poco le importara.

Sesshomaru jamás había sido afectado por nadie, ni siquiera por su padre o su madre. El desconocía de ser herido, el caer en batalla, sobre todo el perder la guerra. Jamás había tenido un punto débil, siempre estaba un paso delante de todos, incluso del mismo Inutaisho. Pero con Rin, las reglas del juego cambiaban. Estaba seguro que su hermano desconocía la manera de proceder en una guerra con la mujer. La secretaria de dulce sonrisa era tan impredecible, que nunca sabrías cuál sería su forma de actuar ante las circunstancias que se le pongan en frente. Prácticamente ella era _un factor sorpresa_ en todo sentido, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que podría lograr al momento de tomar una decisión.

¿Qué pasaría cuando Sesshomaru, perdiera ante la persona más inofensiva del mundo?

La verdad es que él no tenía intenciones de ver a su hermano desmoronándose, él siempre se ha mostrado ante la vida como alguien que todo lo puede, sin importar de que se trate, no había nada que pudiera apabullar al gran _Demonio Blanco_ , hasta ahora.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y dejo escapar un ronco suspiro, simplemente no quería pensar más en el asunto. Deseaba creer como los demás, que todo sería perfecto entre esos dos, pero aun así ese _miedo_ no lo quería abandonar.

¿Por qué temía tanto por su hermano? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por alguien que jamás hizo tal cosa por él? ¡Oh sí, ya lo recordaba!

 _Cuando su padre le contó que tenía un hermano mayor, una emoción indescriptible se había apoderado del pequeño cuerpo del albino. Saber que tenía a alguien a quien podía seguirle los pasos y emprender el ya marcado camino que su hermano dejaría detrás de él, le habían hecho mucha ilusión. Pero todas esas ideas se desintegraron, en el momento en que Sesshomaru puso un pie en la mansión._

 _En un principio pensó que era el ser más genial y perfecto que había visto en su vida. Con aquella serenidad y esa mirada imponente, que le hacía recordar a su padre cuando este hablaba con los adultos. Así que tendría una versión del viejo, pero con mucha más actitud y más a la onda. Pero todo eso se fue por el resumidero, al momento en que se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor, no tendría nada de hermano._

 _Inuyasha tenía entendido que el amor-odio entre hermanos era reglamentario, como un hecho que nada en este mundo podía destruir. Solo tu hermano es capaz de golpearte con fuerza y a la vez defenderte ante los que traten de hacerte daño. Al menos eso fue lo que vio en las películas y la vida de algunos compañeros de clases, que tenían a sus hermanos mayores. Pero eso fue totalmente diferente con aquel recién llegado, el cual su padre le dijo que ese era su hermano mayor, a pesar de que eran hijos de diferente mamá._

 _Sesshomaru jamás le puso atención, lo ignoro de una manera que logro hacerlo sentir mal. Cuando trataba de acercarse a él, este le lanzaba unas miradas tan aterradoras, que lograba que su sangre se helara al instante. Su hermano le provocaba un sentimiento de miedo indescriptible, uno que no había experimentado antes, hasta que Sesshomaru llego a su vida._

 _Después de tantos intentos fallidos, se dio por vencido y prefirió seguir con su estilo de vida. Sí ese joven de mirada fría y cara de amargado no lo quería como hermano, Inuyasha tampoco lo aceptaría como uno._

 _Pero al pasar un año desde la llegada de Sesshomaru, las cosas dieron un pequeño giro, el cual ninguno de los dos_ _—_ _o eso quería creer_ _—_ _se esperaba._

— _¡Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, bajen ahora mismo!_

 _Inuyasha retiro la vista del televisor al escuchar la voz de su padre llamarle. Ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche y supuestamente él debía ya estar dormido. Pero poco le importaba verse descubierto, la emoción de escuchar que su padre les llamaba era mucho más fuerte, que el regaño que podría propinarle su madre, por no hacer caso a sus órdenes._

 _Se levantó de la cama a tropezones y corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitían. Pero al llegar a las escaleras se quedó congelado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Inutaisho tenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño y peludo cachorro, que no dejaba de moverse inquieto y sin olvidar los lengüetazos que le daba a su papá en el rostro._

 _El pequeño niño siempre había querido tener un perro como sus demás amigos, pero Inutaisho no lo dejo, siempre dándole la excusa de que era demasiado pequeño para hacerse responsable de una vida._

 _Salió de sus pensamientos al momento en que sintió a Sesshomaru parado a su lado, quien veía la misma escena que él. Inuyasha gruño por debajo, al ver que su mayor elevo su ceja de manera altiva. Solo le faltaba que a ese tonto no le gustaran los perros._

— _Vamos, terminen de bajar_ _—_ _los incito su padre con una tenue sonrisa_ _._

 _Inuyasha fue el primero en hacer caso, bajando los escalones de brinco en brinco hasta llegar al primer piso y ser recibido por el pequeño cachorro, que su padre había dejado en el suelo. A lo cual el no tardo en acogerlo entre sus brazos y sentir aquellas babas sobre su cara, por los constantes besos que el perrito le regalaba alegremente. Ese era el perrito más bonito que había visto en su vida._

— _Parece que le gustas, Inuyasha —le dijo su padre, que le despeino un poco su corta cabellera platinada—. ¿Te gusta? —Solo pudo asentir entre risas, que fueron provocadas por el canino entre sus brazos—. ¿Sabes que raza es?_

— _No —fue sincero._

— _Es una hermosa Golden Retriever._

— _¿Es niña? —Pregunto curioso, mientras alzo a la perrita buscando aquello que distinguía a un perrito de una perrita._

— _Así es, es una niña._

— _¿Planeas tener una perrera?_

 _Inuyasha frunció el ceño ante el mal comentario de Sesshomaru, que ya estaba junto a ellos, mirando desinteresadamente a su padre._

— _Tengo entendido que tu madre jamás te dejo tener un perro —hablo Inutaisho—. Ya que a ella no le gustan, así que supuse que no sería mala idea el que pudieras tener uno aquí con nosotros._

 _El menor de los albinos hizo una mueca de desagrado al saber que la perrita no era solo para él, sino que tenía que compartirla con el tonto de Sesshomaru. Esa idea no le agradaba en absoluto._

— _¿A caso me vez con cara de querer un sucio perro?_

— _Te veo con las ganas de que ayudaras a tu hermano en criarla —fue severo—. Considéralo como un voto de confianza, de mí hacia ti._

— _No me interesa —se volvió para regresar a su recamara._

— _Sesshomaru —Inutaisho agravo mucho más su voz—, no te he dado permiso para retirarte._

 _Inuyasha miro al viejo para después mirar a su hermano, que se detuvo ante las palabras de su padre. Generalmente el mayor de los Takashima no les alzaba la voz —realmente nunca—, pero escucharlo hablar así, le hacía sentir más pequeño de lo que era. Pero no sabía que era peor, si escuchar al viejo hablar así, o ver aquella expresión de querer matar el mundo de Sesshomaru._

— _Vas ayudar a tu hermano a criarla, es una orden —le hizo saber—. Inuyasha es muy pequeño para hacerse responsable en su totalidad._

— _Ese no es mi problema —lo encaro—, tengo asuntos más importantes, que estar al pendiente de un perro y de tu hijo._

— _No lo necesito —intervino Inuyasha—, ni mucho menos Nina._

— _¿Nina? —Cuestiono su padre curioso._

— _Así se llamara, Nina —sonrió—. Y te lo digo de nuevo viejo, no necesito de ese estirado, yo podré hacerme cargo de ella, confía en mí._

— _Inuyasha… —su padre mostro una expresión afligida._

— _Confía en mí, por favor —le pidió, tratando de no llorar. No quería que le quitaran a la perrita por la culpa de su estúpido hermano—. Yo le daré todo lo que necesita, es en serio._

— _¿Qué gano con hacerme cargo de las bestias, a parte de tu voto de confianza?_

 _Inutaisho e Inuyasha voltearon a ver a Sesshomaru al instante, ya que no esperaban que diera su brazo a torcer tan rápido, más bien, que si accediera a ello._

— _Ah… —había tomado desprevenido a Inutaisho—. Bueno, supongo que lo que tú quieras._

— _¿Seguro? —Una sádica sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sesshomaru._

— _¿Ya tienes alguna idea? —Fue al grano con su hijo mayor._

— _Pensare en ello —se volvió a girar—. Bestias, vengan conmigo._

 _Inuyasha se quedó petrificado ante la accesibilidad de su mayor y como este le dio una orden. Eso no le gustaba, pero sabía que si ese cretino que tenía como hermano, no hubiera accedido, lo más seguro es que el viejo ya le hubiera quitado a la perrita y la hubiera regresado de donde la saco._

— _¡Gracias, viejo! —Le sonrió contento a su padre y salió corriendo hacia el camino tomado por Sesshomaru._

 _Al llegar al frente de la habitación de su hermano, se quedó inmóvil. Jamás había entrado en aquel cuarto, y para el pequeño Inuyasha era todo un misterio lo que había ahí adentro. Empujo temeroso la puerta entre abierta, para encontrarse con la mirada inquisitiva de Sesshomaru._

— _Deja de jugar y entra._

 _Torció la boca molesto y entro a regañadientes a la habitación, la cual al final de cuenta era tan normal como cualquiera. Algo que le sorprendió, ya que la mayoría de los hermanos de sus amigos la tenían adornada con posters, artefactos extraños y revistas que según su papá, él no debía de ver hasta que fuera un poco más grande. Parecía ser que su hermano era raro hasta para eso._

— _Siéntate y guarda silencio, que no repetiré lo que te voy a decir._

 _Inuyasha no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso al engreído de su hermano, era eso o que su padre les quitara a la pequeña Nina, la cual no dejaba de morderle los dedos. Así que se sentó en la cama y espero a que Sesshomaru hablara._

 _Sesshomaru le hizo saber cómo es que su padre manejaba el término de_ _«_ _responsabilidad_ _»_ _, el cual se englobaba en un todo. Ellos no solo nos encargaríamos de pasear y jugar con la perrita, sino que todos los gastos que se requieran, correrían a su cuenta. Comida, veterinario, vacunas, baños y los destrozos que esta pudiera cometer, serían pagados por ambos. Sesshomaru contaba con dinero porque trabajaba, pero él, siendo apenas un niño de diez años, tendría que socorrer al dinero que sus padres le daban para gastar en el instituto. Así que aparte de saber lo que significa tener una_ _«_ _hija_ _»_ _, también sabría lo importante que es ahorrar. Ya que su mayor, le hizo saber que los gastos correrían por partes iguales._

 _En un principio fue complicado, sobre todo porque Nina era demasiado hiperactiva y hacia destrozos por cualquier lado. Ya había quebrado cuatro jarrones muy caros, ruño algunas alfombras, había entrado al despacho del viejo y le mordió las orillas del escritorio. Sin olvidar que a Sesshomaru le destrozo una carpeta con un trabajo para escuela y a él ya le había destruido un par de juguetes. Al ver que sus ingresos se estaban perdiendo en la nada, su hermano opto por restar un poco de tiempo a su vida social y centrarse en educar como era debido aquella cachorra, que cada día que pasaba se ponía más grande._

 _Esa fue la manera en que ellos dos pasaban más tiempo juntos, de lo que algunas vez pudieron imaginar. Las peleas entre ellos disminuyeron, solo se soltaba uno que otro insulto, pero nada que pudiera herir los sentimientos de nadie. Comenzaron a comportarse como los hermanos que debían de ser por el hecho de compartir la misma sangre._

 _Tanto fue su apego, que incluso Inuyasha nunca creyó que pudiera subir en aquel hermoso auto del cual su hermano era dueño, y más para ir a los parques a sacar a pasear a la ya no tan pequeña Nina. Incluso, Sesshomaru llego a romper su relación con una chica llamada Sara, la cual se había quejado de que su hermano, le dedicaba muy poco tiempo y más ahora, ya que al salir del trabajo este iba directamente a la casa al lado suyo y el de Nina. Por lo tanto su hermano tomo medidas al respecto y termino con la chica, para seguir cumpliendo con su rol junto a él y la perrita._

 _Todo iba tan bien para el joven Inuyasha, hasta que la tragedia se hizo presente._

 _Un viernes por el atardecer se encontraba el pequeño albino en compañía de Nina, que se encontraban en la entrada de la casa. Su padre seguía en el trabajo, su mamá había salido a cumplir con un acto de caridad —o algo así había escuchado— y Sesshomaru no llegaría hasta en la noche. Por lo tanto él y su compañera no tenían nada más divertido que hacer._

 _Observo a la perra que estaba dormida a su costado, ella estaba tan aburrida como él, y eso no era para nada alentador. Se quedó pensativo durante un rato, meditando aquella idea que le había llegado de repente. Había recordado que Sesshomaru estaba entrenando a Nina, para que esta paseara con ellos, sin necesidad de llevar la pechera o la correa puesta. Por el momento su hermano había practicado en el jardín de la casa y el entrenamiento había surtido efecto, pero este no se había animado aun en hacerlo fuera de la casa._

— _Quizás… —coloco su mano en la cabeza de Nina, la cual le miro y comenzó a mover su cola emocionada—. Si lo logramos, tal vez Sesshomaru nos felicita, ¿no lo crees?_

 _Había tomado una decisión, llevaría el entrenamiento de su mayor a las grandes ligas y sin duda sería elogiado por este. Lograría que su hermano mayor estuviera orgulloso de él._

 _Pero tenía el tiempo en su contra, sobre todo porque estaba anocheciendo y tenía prohibido el salir tan tarde la casa. Aunque parecía ser, que el nuevo portero desconocía ese pequeño detalle._

 _Con todo ya solucionado, coloco la correa en la pechera que ya portaba Nina y dieron paso hacia la entrada principal a la privada. Al encontrarse con el susodicho conserje, se dio cuenta que no estaba equivocado, ya que con varias palabras autoritarias —la actitud de un niño arrogante y consentido de papi—, tuvo el pase de salida._

 _Caminaron un largo trecho, hasta alejarse un poco de su morada, quería hacer esto sin que ninguno de los trabajadores de la casa se diera cuenta y le fueran con el chisme a sus padres._

— _Nina, este es nuestro momento —dijo al instante en que se disponía a quitarle la correa._

 _Pero en eso comprendió, que su gran idea ya no lo era más, sobre en el momento en que Nina salió corriendo hacia la carretera, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que venía en su contra._

 _Inuyasha se quedó petrificado a la orilla de la carretera, con sus ojos más abiertos que nunca y con las lágrimas que ya recorrían sus mejillas. Había olvidado por completo lo peligroso que se volvía la carretera en las noches, sobre todo los fines de semana, en donde los hijos de los vecinos siempre manejaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Y ahora estaba ahí, viendo como Nina aullaba del dolor, mientras trataba de moverse, pero le fue imposible._

 _Un automóvil gris paso a gran velocidad y atropello a la cachorra, y este no se había detenido a saber a quién había arrollado._

— _¡Nina! —Grito asustado al momento en que corrió hacia la perrita, la cual no para de quejarse por el dolor—. ¡Dios, Nina!_

 _Su pierna estaba totalmente partida y la sangre le brotaba a borbotones del hocico, algo que lo asusto mucho más. Había visto películas sangrientas, pero verlo en la realidad era algo totalmente diferente._

— _¿Qué hago, Nina, qué hago? —Mientras se acercaba a ella temeroso, temía el hacerle más daño—. ¡Nina, perdóname!_

 _Se había olvidado por completo que estaba en medio de la carretera, lo único que podía hacer era llorar de desesperación y culpabilidad. Si no hubiera hecho tal estupidez, la pequeña perra no estaría pasando por ese dolor en estos momentos._

 _Su llanto se ahogó en su garganta, al instante en que un auto freno frente a ellos. Si no se hubiera detenido, sin duda se los hubiera llevado a ambos entre las llantas. Parpadeo un par de veces, ya que las luces del coche lo habían encandilado, pero al enfocar mejor, se dio cuenta que conocía ese vehículo. Se trataba del Mustang de Sesshomaru, sin duda estaba muerto._

 _Sesshomaru salió del coche y se acercó a ellos sin decir nada. Inuyasha quiso decirle lo que había ocurrido, pero no podía, los sollozos no le dejaban hablar con claridad. Pero su hermano poca importancia le dio a su intento fallido, porque ya estaba cargando a Nina entre sus brazos para subirla al coche, sin importa quedar manchado de sangre._

— _Sube al auto —le ordeno._

 _A tropezones obedeció y se subió al carro, en donde trato de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, pero no podía, sus manos no dejaban de temblar._

— _Deja de llorar —le recrimino su hermano que ya estaba frente a él, cerrándole el cinturón._

 _Al estar todo listo, Sesshomaru retomo el camino de donde venía, no había duda que iría a la veterinaria en busca de apoyo. Durante todo el trayecto los aullidos de Nina empezaron a ceder, algo que lo puso más nervioso, eso quería decir que la perrita estaba perdiendo la conciencia o peor, ya estaba muerta. Se mordió los labios con tantas fuerza, evitando que su lloriqueo se hiciera presente, ya era suficiente con la estupidez que había cometido, como para agregarle su llanto._

 _Cuando llegaron a la veterinaria, Nina fue atendida de inmediato, dejándolos a ellos en un pequeño cuarto de espera. Sesshomaru estaba de pie, recargado en la blanca pared, mientras Inuyasha se encontraba sentado, con la cabeza baja y con las manos trémulas por los nervios. Sobre todo porque su hermano le había avisado a Inutaisho que estaban en la veterinaria. Sin duda el viejo lo mataría por su imprudencia._

— _Inuyasha._

 _El nombrado levanto la mirada tan rápido como pudo, para encontrarse con su hermano, que estaba serio y con aquella ropa manchada de sangre. Esa fue la primera vez que lo llamo por su nombre._

— _Cuando nuestro padre este aquí, quiero que te quedes callado. No necesito de un estúpido valiente, solo quiero un cobarde que guarde silencio, ¿he sido claro?_

— _Yo…_

— _Es una orden, Inuyasha —expreso molesto, mientras su ceño se frunció por primera vez en toda la noche._

 _Inuyasha no le quedó otra que asentir, no había más remedio. Al final de cuentas, dudaba mucho que fuera capaz de enfrentar a su padre, simplemente no quería verlo enojado._

 _Después de media hora su padre se hizo presente, pero este no les dijo nada, solo los miro a ambos, más molesto que nunca. A su hermano poco le importaba, la manera en que aquellos ambarinos ojos los mataba, pero para el pequeño Inuyasha, eso era suficiente para hacerlo sentir mareado y con ganas de vomitar._

 _Ahí se quedaron los tres albinos por más de una hora, hasta que el veterinario había salido para avisarles que no habían podido hacer nada por Nina, ya que el golpe interno que había recibido, le había provocado una terrible hemorragia, una la cual no pudieron detener a tiempo. Y ya no pudo contenerlo más, simplemente se soltó llorando como jamás lo había hecho, Nina estaba muerta y todo por su imprudencia._

 _Cuando llegaron a casa, su madre los recibió con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro y más al ver la cara que se cargaba su padre._

— _Lo siento tanto —su voz sonaba abatida, al momento en que lo abrazo—. Dios, Sesshomaru ve a cambiarte, mira como estas… —sugirió al momento en que se dio cuenta que este estaba manchado de sangre._

— _Al despacho, ahora —ordeno Inutaisho._

— _Inu…_

— _Esta vez no, Izayoi —la interrumpió—. Les di una orden, al despacho —sonó mucho más intimidante._

 _Sesshomaru hizo caso y camino hacia donde se encontraba el despacho del viejo, pero antes se detuvo para cogerlo de la camisa y apartarlo de Izayoi, que aún estaba sorprendida por la actitud que había tomado Inutaisho._

 _Estando en el interior del cuarto, Sesshomaru le jalo del brazo e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, algo que le hizo tragar en seco._

— _Quédate callado —le recordó._

 _En eso su padre entro azotando la puerta, estaba en el plan de aquel fiero Perro Comandante, como era conocido. Los miro a ambos y el infierno se desato._

— _¡Tengo como hijo a un par de idiotas —hablo mordaz—, que no conocen el significado de que una vida dependa de ellos! Confiar en su ineptitud, fue un gran error._

 _Guardaron silencio, no querían interrumpir a su padre, ya fuera por miedo o por no buscarle más la boca. Pero la verdad es que Inuyasha estaba muy asustado, no sabía que sería de él, cuando su padre supiera que fue su culpa lo que le había ocurrido a Nina._

— _Pero es obvio que uno es más imbécil que el otro —los miro a ambos—. ¿Quién fue el culpable?_

— _Yo._

 _Inuyasha se tensó al momento, en que su hermano se echó la culpa de lo ocurrido. Era por eso que le dijo que se callara, para hacerse responsable de lo que no había cometido. ¡Sesshomaru lo estaba protegiendo!_

— _Porque será que no te creo —se enfrentó a su primogénito._

— _Me importa muy poco que me creas o no, eso no quita el hecho de que fue mi culpa._

— _¿O será que estás protegiendo a Inuyasha? —Insistió._

— _Ya te lo dije, puedes creer lo que se te apetezca, padre —encaro a Inutaisho._

 _Se hizo un silenció incomodo, la verdad es que deseaba salir corriendo y esconderse en algún rincón para llorar hasta ya no poder más, pero no podía. Eso fue más de lo que se había imaginado._

— _Entrégame las llaves del auto y el celular —extendió su mano, esperando que su orden fuera cumplida._

 _Sesshomaru saco de su bolso de su pantalón ambas cosas y se las entregó a su padre. El castigo ya había empezado._

— _Durante un mes, tu única obligación será el ir a la escuela y al trabajo, no habrá vida social, en ningún aspecto. Tendrás que madrugar para ir al instituto, ya que iras caminando y regresaras de igual manera, ya que le pediré a Sunakawa el que te restrinja tu salario por todo el mes de castigo. Cuando llegues a casa y cumplas con tus obligaciones escolares, ayudaras a los trabajadores de la casa, ya sea limpiando el interior o tratando con el jardín. Si fallas con una de mis órdenes ahora estipuladas, se te agregara otro mes de castigo. ¿Alguna duda, Sesshomaru?_

— _¿Eso es todo?_

— _Sí._

— _Bien._

 _Inuyasha sabía que su padre poco le creyó a Sesshomaru, pero aun así lo aceptaba como el culpable, y lo haría cumplir con un castigo exagerado y nada justo. ¿Por qué su padre era tan estricto con Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué su hermano lo estaba protegiendo?_

— _Espero que esta también sea una lección para ti, Inuyasha —volvió su atención a su padre—. Toda acción trae consigo una consecuencia, que tu hermano te sirva de ejemplo._

 _Abrió la boca con toda la intención de tirar toda esa farsa, pero sintió aquellos ojos dorados fulminarlo, advirtiéndole el que se quedara callado, como se lo había ordenado. Se mordió la lengua y solo asintió a las palabras de su padre._

 _Después de ese día, las cosas volvieron a ser como en un principio, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se volvieron a distanciar. Incluso el mayor, lo rechazaba mucho peor que antes, de una manera que le hizo ver que su hermano mayor si cumplía con una regla fundamental entre los hermanos, el odio._

—¿Inuyasha, que haces aquí tan tarde?

El albino abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su madre, quien tenía su melena sujeta en una gruesa trenza y cubierta por la bata blanca, que cubría su larga pijama rosada.

—No tenía sueño, al menos eso creía —comento adormitado.

—Ya veo —rió—, al menos no estás solo.

—¿Eh?

Miro hacia su costado izquierdo y se encontró con Yako, que estaba plácidamente dormido, con la trompa descansando sobre su pierna. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento el perro, le empezó hacer compañía.

—¿Puedo unirme? —Lo cuestiono con una dulce sonrisa.

—¡Keh, por supuesto!

Izayoi se sentó a su lado derecho, y sin dudarlo la atrajo hacia él. Le gustaba mucho abrazar a su mamá, el aroma que ella poseía podía calmarlo y hacerlo dormir como a un bebé.

—¿Hay algo que te aqueje, cariño? —Expelo con suavidad.

—¿Tú quieres a Sesshomaru?

—¿Quererlo? —Su vos demostró su asombro—. Por supuesto, después de todo es hijo de Inutaisho y es tu hermano.

—Pero él jamás ha sido bueno contigo…

—Tampoco malo —le aclaro—. Simplemente que tú hermano mantuvo su distancia, pero jamás me ha tratado mal o faltado al respeto.

—¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien que no se deja querer? —Cuestiono al momento en que recargo su barbilla en la azabache cabeza de su madre.

—Ya te lo dije, por ser parte de tu padre, es motivo suficiente para quererlo.

—A veces te pasas de buena gente, madre.

—¿Eso es malo, Inuyasha? —Alzo su rostro para verlo.

—Supongo que no. Siendo tú, esas cosas son justificadas —sonrió de lado.

—¿Por qué me preguntas esto? —Le miró interesada.

—Es que a veces me pregunto cómo puedo querer a ese infeliz, cuando ha sido todo menos un buen hermano, ¡keh! —Chasqueo la lengua molestó, mientras sus mejillas se colorearon de rosado.

—¿Todo menos un buen hermano? —Musito—. ¿No crees que estas siendo muy severo con tus palabras?

Inuyasha enfrento a su madre, que aún mantenía aquella apacible mirada. Era verdad, estaba siendo inflexible con Sesshomaru. Después de todo, aquella vez se hizo responsable de su error, cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo.

—Qué rápido se te olvidan las cosas, corazón —le sonrió enternecida.

—¿Olvidar qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Pero Izayoi solo sonrió hacia la actitud defensiva que su hijo tomó. Sin duda era muy difícil hacerlo aceptar que Sesshomaru, de alguna manera siempre lo cuido.

— _¡Dios mío, pero mira como vienes ahora! —Exclamo la mujer angustiada—. ¿Inuyasha, pero que te ha ocurrido?_

— _Nada —respondió, mientras trataba de quitársela de encima—. Ya mamá, que me estas avergonzando._

— _¿Cómo que nada? Solo mírate ese labio partido y ese ojo hinchado—. No puede ser que te hayan atacado otra vez los bandidos, ¿es mejor que me digas la verdad?_

— _Cómo molestas, ya déjame en paz._

 _Se alejó de ella abruptamente y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, dejándola completamente sola. Tendría que hablar con Inutaisho al respecto, el que su hijo de once años, llegara cada semana con nuevos golpes en el rostro, ya no era un acto de unos vándalos que le robaron el dinero en la ciudad._

 _Durante la cena, todo el mundo estaba en un completo silenció. Quizás no era raro viniendo del hijo mayor de su esposo, pero de Inuyasha e Inutaisho que siempre tenían un tema de conversación, si era bastante extraño, aparte que su esposo no había apartado la mirada de los golpes que su hijo tenía._

— _¿Puedo saber quién fue ahora? —Le pregunto con rudeza._

— _Ya dije que no es nada, keh…_

— _Más vale que me lo digas, Inuyasha._

— _¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! —Le grito fastidiado—. Fue un accidente, mis amigos y yo nos pasamos con el juego y nos terminamos golpeando con fuerza, eso es todo. ¡¿Contento?!_

— _Modula tu tono de voz —le amenazo._

— _¡Entonces dejen de fastidiarme! —Les grito al momento en que se levantó y se retiró de la mesa._

— _¡Inuyasha, regresa! —Le grito, pero este poco caso le hizo—. Maldición, no entiendo de donde saco lo altanero._

 _Inutaisho se puso de pie y fue detrás de su hijo, si algo que le molestaba a su esposo, es que sus hijos le dejaran con la palabra en la boca, y que fueran tan altaneros. Algo que hasta el momento solo estaba ocurriendo con Inuyasha._

— _Gracias por la cena._

 _Izayoi levanto la mirada para encontrarse con Sesshomaru, que ya había terminado de comer y estaba dispuesto a retirarse del comedor._

— _De nada… —musito._

 _Así pasaron dos semanas, en las cuales su hijo estaba rejego a decir que es lo que en verdad estaba pasando y el cual comenzaba a comportarse como un verdadero chiquillo malcriado. Si esto no avanzaba, no tendría otra alternativa que ir a recurrir a la escuela, para saber si el verdadero problema radicaba en ese lugar. Aunque parecía ser que no tendría que ser iniciativa suya._

— _Señora Izayoi, le llaman del colegio de los jóvenes —el hombre le extendió el teléfono inalámbrico._

— _Muchas gracias, Hijikata —le sonrió._

 _El viejo hombre solo asintió y se retiró dejándola a ella sola, en aquel jardín en donde estaba plantando unos nuevos rosales._

— _Buena tarde, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?_

— _Disculpe la molestia, señora Takashima, pero necesito que usted o su esposo vengan a la oficina del director._

— _¿A ocurrido algo? —Pregunto tranquila, aunque el nervio estaba empezando apoderarse de ella._

— _Tienen retenido al joven Sesshomaru, por golpear a unos compañeros de otra clase._

 _¿Qué Sesshomaru, qué? Ella esperaba que le hablaran para decirle de otro vidrio roto u otro altercado con algún profesor, con Inuyasha como protagonista. Pero el que dijeran que se trataba del hijo de su esposo, realmente la había dejado estupefacta._

— _Entiendo, enseguida salgo para allá._

— _Aquí la estaremos esperando._

 _Izayoi colgó la llamada y se quedó mirando el teléfono. Estaba en la disyuntiva de si le avisaba a Inutaisho o no. Después de todo él era su padre y tenía que responder por él, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que Sesshomaru resultara nuevamente regañado por algo, que tal vez tenía una explicación._

 _Así que con la determinación en su cabeza, se fue a cambiar para ir a la escuela y saber qué es lo que había provocado, el que el apacible Sesshomaru se liara a golpes con otros compañeros._

 _Al llegar fue atendida rápidamente por la lambisconería del director, quien no paraba de elogiarla como siempre lo hacía, cada vez que iba. Aun le sorprendía como la gente llegaba hacer cualquier cosa, con tal de seguir teniendo en sus escuelas a los hijos de las personas más importantes del país, aunque estos sean unos cretinos._

 _Cuando entraron a la oficina, se encontró con Sesshomaru, que estaba sentado con aquella soberanía que tanto lo caracterizaba, aparte de que no le encontró ni un solo rasguño en la cara. Parecía ser que no solo salió victorioso, sino también limpio de la contienda._

— _Lamento en que tenga que hacerla venir hasta acá —empezó con su típico discurso—, pero realmente estoy muy preocupado por esta situación, y más al tratarse del joven Sesshomaru._

— _Entiendo —asintió—, pero me gustaría que fuera directo al punto. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

— _Bueno, el joven Sesshomaru no ha querido dar la versión de los hechos, pero los agraviados ya me han dado el suyo._

— _¿Los agraviados? ¿A cuántos compañeros golpeo? —Pregunto curiosa._

— _A cuatro compañeros de su mismo grado, pero de diferente clase —dijo muy apenado._

— _¡Cuatro! ¿Y ninguno fue capaz de tocarle ni un solo pelo a mi hijo?_

 _Ella sabía cómo había llamado a Sesshomaru, pero si pretendía demostrar igualdad entre él e Inuyasha, ese era el momento indicado. Aunque eso no quitaba que se ganó —por unos segundos— aquella mirada llena de sorpresa, por haberlo llamado hijo._

— _Lo sé, es muy raro —toció._

— _No voy a entrar en conjeturas y hacer este problema más grande —hablo con parsimonia—. Estoy segura que mi hijo, tuvo sus motivos para golpear a esos cuatro chicos, pero tampoco estoy justificando su comportamiento. Pero hay que tener en claro, que esto no debe extenderse. Después de todo, el expulsar a uno de sus mejores estudiantes, no creo que sea lo más convenientes para ustedes, ¿o sí?_

— _Para nada, señora Takashima —el hombre se puso nervioso—. Nadie está hablando de expulsar al joven Sesshomaru, eso jamás. Sino el cómo vamos atribuir a los jóvenes que fueron agredidos._

— _Si se trata de eso, yo me encargo de hablar con sus padres y reparar el daño como sea posible —le hizo saber—. ¿Algo más?_

— _Verá, nuestro reglamento es muy estricto y siempre debe de cumplirse, no queremos…_

— _¿Cuántos días de suspensión? —Le molestaba que ese hombre se fuera por las ramas._

— _Tres días._

— _Bien, entonces que así sea —miro la hora en el reloj que descansaba en su muñeca—. Supongo que empieza desde hoy._

— _Así es._

— _Bien, entonces cualquier cosa que los chicos necesiten no duden en llamarme —se levantó de la silla—. Sesshomaru, ve por tus cosas._

 _El albino hizo caso sin rechistar y salió de la oficina. Algo que la alivio, la verdad esperaba que este hubiera actuado a la defensiva y la hubiera hecho quedar en mal. Pero por algún motivo, el albino se comportó a la altura de las circustancias._

 _Cuando llegaron a la casa, él no le dijo nada de lo sucedido y ella tampoco sabía cómo abarcar sobre el tema. Hasta que por intervención divina, un Inuyasha apurado la llevo a su recama para hablar con ella._

— _¡No le digas al viejo sobre lo de Sesshomaru! —Dijo agitado._

— _¿Por qué? —Le miro curiosa._

— _Bueno, es que…keh… —rechino sus dientes—. Sesshomaru golpeo a los tipos que me han estado molestando._

— _¿Por qué no nos dijiste sobre de ellos, Inuyasha? —Le recrimino molesta._

— _Olvida ya eso, estoy seguro que después de la golpiza que Sesshomaru les propino, ya no volverán acercarse a mí —menciono mientras una risa burlona se escapaba entre sus palabras—. Pero en serio, no le vayas a decir nada al viejo._

— _Sabes que no puedo ocultarle nada a tu padre, Inuyasha…_

— _Vamos, solo por esta vez —le miró suplicante._

 _Después de un rato de meditarlo y ver que aún estaba a tiempo, antes de que Sesshomaru partiera hacia su trabajo, se encamino hacia la recamara del albino. Se detuvo por primera vez ante aquella puerta y tomando valor, dio un par de golpecitos. No tardo ni diez segundo para que esta fuera abierta._

— _Disculpa el que te venga a molestar, pero podrías regalarme un poco de tu tiempo._

 _Sesshomaru la miro fijamente, para después hacerse a un lado y darle el pase hacia la habitación. Ella entro y se encontró con todo, menos con la recamara de un chico de ya casi dieciocho años de edad._

— _No le diré a tu padre sobre tu suspensión._

— _¿Por qué? —Le miro fríamente, algo que le hizo sentir vulnerable._

— _No creo que esto sea algo relevante —respiro hondo—. Está a sido la primera y estoy segura que la última vez en que esto ocurrirá._

— _Hmm…_

— _Supongo que tus motivos tuviste para enojarte con esos chicos, ¿o me equivoco? —Quería que el albino le confirmara, lo que Inuyasha le dijo._

— _Se dará cuenta —salió por la tangente._

— _No, porque todos actuaremos de la manera que lo hemos hecho hasta ahora. Te levantaras temprano para ir a la escuela como todos los días, y te irás. Lo que hagas con ese tiempo extra, solo lo sabrás tú —le sonrió—. ¿Te parece?_

— _No te lo voy agradecer —fue mordaz._

— _No espero tal cosa —fue sincera—. Solo que no quiero que haya más conflictos en la casa, con el rebelde de Inuyasha nos basta y nos sobra a tu padre y a mí._

— _Hmm… —Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro—. Has lo que quieras._

— _Gracias._

 _Sin más que decir salió de la habitación de Sesshomaru, dejándolo nuevamente en la comodidad de su soledad. Estando ya fuera, Izayoi pudo respirar con libertad, la verdad que el hijo de su esposo le provocaba una extraña sensación de miedo, no entendía porque, pero así era. Pero tenía que estar agradecida que esa acida actitud, jamás ha ido contra ella._

 _Aun así, no podía dejar pasar el que ese estoico y soberbio Sesshomaru, ha demostrado que se preocupa por su hermano, muy a su manera, pero lo hacía. Ese sería el motivo por el cual siempre le estaría agradecida._

—¡Mamá, te estoy hablando! —Fue la voz de su hijo que la saco de sus recuerdos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Lo vio curiosa.

—¡Keh, nada! —Chasqueo la lengua.

Izayoi miro a su hijo, y estaba segura que esa preocupación que sentía hacia su hermano, tenía un motivo. Pero era tan difícil hacer aceptar a los Takashima, de tales cosas.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto Sesshomaru? —Se animó hablar del tema.

—¡Yo no estoy preocupado! —Se defendió, mientras su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido.

—Inuyasha, me lo acabas de decir hace unos instantes —lo delato.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Desvió la dorada mirada hacia otra dirección.

—Hay cosas que nosotros no podemos manejar, por más que queramos —hablo, al darse una idea de lo que mortificaba a su hijo. Sin duda se trataba del mismo miedo que Inutaisho presento hace tiempo—. Entiendo el temor de ver a tu hermano derrumbado, y sobre todo por una mujer tan dulce y linda como Rin, pero nadie puede asegurar que eso pueda pasar —volteo el rostro de su hijo, para que la viera—. Y aunque sus miedos se volvieran verdad, es algo por lo que Sesshomaru tiene que experimentar. Nadie se va de este mundo, hasta que sepa lo que es sufrir por amor.

»¿Sabes algo, Inuyasha? Estoy orgullosa de la fidelidad y el cariño que le profesas a Sesshomaru, estoy segura que él siente lo mismo por ti, aunque lo demuestre de una manera poco convencional.

—¡Mamá, ya vete a dormir que estás hablando puras tonterías!

Izayoi solo pudo sonreír por la negación de su hijo, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas lo delataban siempre. Ella sabía muy bien de la admiración y cariño que le tiene su hijo al enigmático Sesshomaru, como también sabe de ese infinito amor que le guarda a Rin, a la niña que se convirtió en aquella hermanita que jamás pudo darle a su hijo.

Solo esperaba que las cosas entre ese par, fluyeran para bien. Tal como le ocurrió a ella con Inutaisho, y así como le pasó a Inuyasha con Kagome, solo era cuestión de esperar.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo pasaron estas fechas navideñas? Espero que muy bien, y que hayan comido mucho hasta hartarse. Yo lo intente y no pude... :'(

Se que tenía que haber subido capítulo el día miércoles, pero estuve muy apurada y este escrito me tomó un poco más de lo que espere, porque no conseguía lo que quería, hasta ahora. No se, al menos a mi me gusto. xD

Hablando de ello, creo que todos se darán cuenta que es un capítulo es diferente y que es desarrollada por Inuyasha y su madre. Quería buscar el momento en que se descubriera un poco de Sesshomaru, ahora del lado de la familia de su padre, y que fuera visto desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha e Izayoi, fue lo que más convencía. En especial, era un capítulo que si tenía planeado, pero no había encontrado el momento para plasmarlo, hasta ahora.

Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos, la verdad que nunca me voy a cansar de hacerlo. Sobre todo al saber que les gusto mucho el capítulo anterior, sobre todo la manera en que maneje la propuesta de matrimonio, la cual fue algo difícil de llevar a cabo, pero me salió y les gusto, que es lo importante. Y sobre los ánimos y los buenos deseos para que mi salud mejore, eso fue un detalle muy hermoso, muchas gracias. :'D

Debo dar un un gran gracias por aquellas personas que le han dado a favoritos y siguen la historia, como también un grandiosos... ¡Gracias! Por todas las que veteranas y nuevas personas que me han dejado su review, como siempre, eso alegra a mi pequeño corazón.

Espero este capitulo les guste tanto como el anterior y nos podremos leer el lunes que entra... Dios, cada día y me acerco un poco más a la vejes, que triste. u_u

Tengan un bonito fin de semana y nos estamos leyendo, mis queridas lectoras. *-*

 **¡Adiós! *3***


	30. El ascender del Demonio

Los personajes de Inuyasha no mem pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **El ascender del Demonio.**

El inicio de año se había transformado en un caos, sobre todo por los pequeños cambios —momentáneos— que se hicieron. El regreso de Inutaisho al puesto de la presidencia por dos semanas, había descontrolado un poco a todo el personal, ya que el ritmo de trabajo antes de disminuir —como se pensaba—, aumento mucho más. No era porque su jefe fuera un explotador como su primogénito, sino porque los preparativos para la junta general, la toma de decisión y el nombramiento del nuevo presidente de la compañía, estaban sobre los hombros de todos, en especial con los trabajadores del último piso.

Rin no tuvo problemas en adaptarse nuevamente a Inutaisho y mucho menos estar bajo presión, pero si se sintió bastante extraña al no poder convivir con Sesshomaru, hasta la hora de salida o cuando quedaban en ir a comer en la hora de su receso. Aunque ese pequeño detalle estaba por definirse ese mismo día.

Había llegado hora y media hora antes por petición de Inutaisho, quien estaba finiquitando los últimos detalles, antes de que la empresa diera sus horas de paro total para que la junta se llevaría a cabo. Por lo tanto la necesitaba más que nunca y no le fallaría al hombre que siempre había creído en ella ciegamente.

—Rin.

Volteó al instante de escuchar la voz del mayor de los Takashimas.

—Me disculpan un momento —les dijo a los dos jóvenes de la cafetería. Ellos asintieron—. ¿Sí, señor? —Se acercó a Inutaisho regalándole una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo están las cosas en la sala de juntas?

—Todo esta listo, incluso estaba terminando de darle las indicaciones a los dos chicos de la cafetería.

—¿Inuyasha ya llego?

—Sí, está encargándose en el área de recepción.

—Llámalo y que venga a la oficina, quiero hablar con ustedes dos.

—Sí, señor.

Sin más que decir, Inutaisho volvió hacia su oficina dejándola bastante intrigada por aquella petición. Desconocía la razón por la cual los necesitaba a Inuyasha y a ella, pero era mejor que dejara de pensar en ello y obedecer. Después de todo, algo que tenían en común Inutaisho y Sesshomaru, es que no les hicieran caso a la primera orden dada, les disgustaba el tener que repetir las cosas.

Se acercó de nuevo a los empleados de cafetería y les pidió que fueran a cambiarse, para cuando la junta comenzara. Asintiendo los dos jóvenes, ella cogió el teléfono que estaba en la sala y llamo a recepción en busca de Inuyasha, en donde le fue avisada que el albino ya iba en camino.

Respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos tratando de buscar un descanso, la verdad es que sabía lo difícil que sería ese día, sobre todo al tener a Sesshomaru y Naraku juntos. Desconocía el nivel de optimismo con el cual llegaría el pelinegro, pero la verdad esperaba que su novio fuera mucho más convincente ante la junta directiva. Pero algo le decía que las cosas no terminarían ahí. Conociendo a Sesshomaru, el ganar la presidencia le sabría poco y a veces es lo que más miedo le daba.

—¿Qué pasa, mocosa? —La cuestiono acercando su rostro al suyo, algo que la sorprendió—. ¿Keh, no me digas que estás preocupada?

—Ah…no —negó rápidamente con el movimiento de sus manos y cabeza—. Disculpa, es que me quede pensando en otras cosas.

—Hmm…

—El señor Takashima, quiere hablar con nosotros —le informo.

—¿Para? —Pregunto desinteresado.

—No sé, pero se veía bastante serió —le hizo saber.

—Keh, el viejo siempre se pone así cuando está bajo mucha presión —rasco su cabeza, despeinando un poco su melena platinada—. No te lo tomes tan a pecho, mocosa.

—Mejor entremos, señor vicepresidente —se colocó atrás de él y lo empujó hacia la entrada—, que no quiero ser regañada por mi jefe.

—¿Señor vicepresidente? Por Dios, eso suena mucho pero que solo llamarme señor —Se quejó.

—A pero si fuera Kagome, hasta rojo te pones —se burló.

—¡Keh! —No pudo evitar el que el sonrojo se apoderada de sus mejillas.

Inuyasha abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho, para encontrarse con Inutaisho, que checaba algunas hojas. Aquella imagen hizo que Rin se imaginara a un Sesshomaru entrado ya en años. Sin duda sería idéntico a su padre cuando tuviera esa misma edad y no había duda de que ella quería presenciarlo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, viejo? —Dijo al momento en que se dejó caer en la silla.

Inutaisho dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo para enfocarse en ellos, en donde miro primero a su hijo y después aquellos ojos dorados se centraron en ella, algo que le hizo sentir incomoda. Algo no andaba bien.

—¿Alguno sabe lo que planea Sesshomaru?

—¿Planear qué? Keh, se más claro —le pidió Inuyasha, quien en verdad se veía confundido.

—¿Rin? —Ahora su atención recayó en ella.

No debía ser un genio para saber que Inuyasha ya estaba descartado, por lo tanto el hombre que tenía en frente, pensaba que tenía conocimiento de lo que fuera a realizar Sesshomaru, aparte de dar a conocer su plan para la candidatura del emporio. Pero la verdad es que ella sospechaba de algo en especial, más no podía asegurar nada. Su novio jamás llego a tocar ese tema, desde que Bankotsu entre en la jugada.

—Lo desconozco —lo miro sin vacilar—. Su hijo no me ha contado nada respecto.

—Mientras más viejo te vuelves, más exagerado eres —Inuyasha expreso aburrido—. Y si fuera el caso de que el bastardo de tu hijo, planea dejar en vergüenza al idiota de Naraku, no es algo que me llegue a molestar.

—La discreción no es uno de tus dones, Inuyasha —le recrimino.

—¡Keh! —Se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia otra dirección.

—¿Qué es a lo que le teme, señor? —Interrogo preocupada.

—De que el terminó de competitividad se convierta en una guerra —suspiro—. Sesshomaru a veces se olvida de la línea que separa una cosa de la otra.

—Entiendo.

Rin sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su jefe, con respecto a ese detalle. Sesshomaru a pesar de que siempre jugaba limpiamente, no quitaba el hecho de que le gustaba humillar a su contrincante de la peor manera posible, algo que se le daba muy bien. Ya lo había presenciado y sin duda había una gran posibilidad de que eso ocurriera hoy mismo. Solo esperaba que esto no se le saliera de las manos y provocara un disturbio, más que el ego destrozado de Naraku.

—Te lo dije viejo —volvió hablar el menor de los albinos—, sino querías que esto se volviera una jodida matanza, debiste evitar este tipo de contiendas. Esos dos se odian, por lo tanto ambos se tiraran a matar sin importar los daños colaterales que puedan provocar. Esto jamás fue una competencia, siempre fue una guerra encarnizada entre una ponzoñosa araña y un perro rabioso.

—Y supongo que estas a favor del perro —expelo burlón.

—Querías que tus hijos se comportaran como hermanos —su sonrisa se amplió—, y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

Inutaisho frunció el entrecejo por el comentario cínico que su hijo le dio. Sin duda le molestaba que ese par llegaran a entenderse por los medios equivocados. Pero quizás esa era la única manera en que ambos pueden trabajar juntos y partir hacia un mismo punto, o al menos eso es lo que quería creer la joven secretaria.

Después de esa pequeña reunión entre los tres, en donde Inutaisho no quedo nada satisfecho, cada uno se ocupó de sus deberes, antes de que la junta se hiciera presente. Aun así los nervios no querían abandonar a Rin, quien temía de lo que fuera ocurrir en aquella sala de juntas. Sobre todo porque ver de nuevo a Naraku, no le apetecía en lo más mínimo, sobre todo por lo ocurrido aquella vez en aquel restaurante, en donde el hombre pretendió agredirla. No quería ni imaginarse que hubiera ocurrido, si Sesshomaru no hubiera intervenido en aquel momento.

Un suave suspiro escapo de sus labios y bajo la mirada, para encontrarse con sus manos que estaban sobre el teclado. Se concentró en el anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular. Aun no podía creer que en tan solo seis meses, las cosas estuvieran acabado en una unión matrimonial, con el hombre más inesperado.

No había duda que a la Rin de hace seis meses, no se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza tal barbaridad. Al contrario, solo pensaba en la manera de sobrellevar al hijo de su jefe y no terminar tirándole la grapadora por ser un infeliz. No pudo evitar el reír de solo imaginarse tal escena y de las ironías que se presentaban en la vida.

—Al menos ya no eres el manojo de nervios que deje por la mañana.

Rin alzo su rostro para encontrarse con Sesshomaru, que estaba frente a su escritorio, con aquellos ojos dorados sobre de ella y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón negro.

—¿Está preocupado por mí, señor? —Cuestiono con son atrevido, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para enfrentar a albino.

Sesshomaru alzo la ceja ante aquel plan de coquetería, que jamás utilizaba, pero esta vez sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. A parte que su futuro esposo se veía jodidamente sexy, más que otras veces. Tal vez porque traía su cabello recogido en aquella coleta o quizás fue por esa manera en que la miraba, le mostraba el hambre que tenía por ella.

—¿Tendría que estarlo?

En la mañana que la vio bajar de las escaleras del penthouse, se encontró con una Rin envuelta en un vestido negro, que marcaba la silueta femenina de manera gloriosa. El cabello lo traía sujeto en una alta coleta y los mechones color ébano formaban definidos rizos. Desde que la conocía, siempre la había visto con una melena lacia, pero agradecía que este día no fuera así.

—Para nada, esta secretaria no quiere preocuparlo de ninguna manera —sonrió dulcemente.

—Hmm…

—¿Coqueteando con mi secretaria?

Los dos viraron hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Inutaisho, quien los miraba de esa manera burlona y con aquella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Volvió a ver hacia su mujercita, la cual tambaleo un poco y como sus mejillas ya estaban sonrojadas por aquel comentario. Volvió su atención hacia su padre, que no le dejaba aquella actitud infantil y desesperante. Si su progenitor supiera lo que ya ha ocurrido en ese despacho que ocupa, sin duda alguna se quedaría con una cara llena de incredulidad.

—Me llevaré a Rin.

—Si pides permiso, quizás y te la pueda soltar —lo desafió su padre—. Detesto que te tomes atribuciones, cuando tienes que pedírmelo primero.

—No para con mi mujer.

—Pero tu mujer está en sus horas de trabajo, Sesshomaru.

—¿Disculpen —Rin intervino dudosa—, me gustaría saber si mi voz cuenta aquí?

—¿Desobedecerías una orden mía, Rin? —Le pregunto con seriedad el mayor de los hombres.

—No —respondió sin dudarlo.

—La requiero para trabajo —Sesshomaru hablo con fastidio—. No pienso sacarla de sus deberes.

—Se dice por favor —inquirió con burla.

—Sandeces.

Sin ganas de aguantar más las ocurrencias y estupideces de su padre, cogió de la mano a la secretaria y la jalo, haciéndola caminar hacia la dirección donde las fotocopiadoras. Pero aun así, pudo escuchar la ronca carcajadas de su padre, algo que hizo que su ceño se frunciera mucho más. Como detestaba la actitud pueril y arrogante de Inutaisho.

—Espere —pidió la mujer entre jadeos y tropezones.

Se detuvo al darse cuenta que había jalado a la secretaria sin pensar en su andar, sobre todo porque estaba usando esos tacones tan altos, lo cual volvía a la mujer en un lio. Vio como aquellos pequeños y carnosos labios estaban entre abiertos, recuperando un poco de aliento y como echaba hacia atrás su espesa cabellera que se encontraba sobre su hombro. No entendía que había pasado en ese día en especial, para desear mucho más a la pequeña mujer que tenía como novia.

—Vamos —la volvió a tomar de la mano, pero esta vez su paso fue mucho más pausado.

—¿En qué quiere que le ayude? —Pregunto curiosa, mientras le miraba directamente.

Pero no le contesto, realmente no había nada en que pudiera ayudarle referente al trabajo. Todo lo tenía listo y no necesitaría ningún tipo de apoyo. Aunque si lo pidiera, la mujer no se negaría a dárselo.

—Sesshomaru…

No la dejo que terminara de hablar, cuando la hizo adentrarse en uno de las estancias de archivos. Por lo general estos pequeños lugares siempre estaban solitarios, muy poco personal entraba. Pero por si las dudas, puso el pestillo a la puerta para que nadie se atreviera abrir. Estaba cansado de las inoportunas interrupciones de Inuyasha y de la estúpida secretaria de este, así que no aguantaría a otros imbéciles más con ese mismo objetivo.

—¿Qué hacemos en los archiveros? —Le cuestiono al ver los grandes muebles metálicos.

Sesshomaru no contesto, solo dejo su maletín sobre la mesa que se encontraba el pequeño lugar y se acercó por detrás a la secretaria, quien dio un pequeño respingo al sentirse entre sus brazos.

—¿Sesshomaru que es lo que?... —Dejo escapar un cálido suspiro al momento en que él empezó a besar ese cuello blanco y desprotegido.

—Relajarme —ronroneo sobre la tersa piel.

—Ah…

Con su mano izquierda le apretó el bajo vientre, provocando que aquel voluminoso trasero se pegara a su hombría, que empezaba a reaccionar ante el pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos. Mientras que su mano derecha recorría desde la pierna, para empezar a ascender por la cadera, la estrecha cintura y terminar en aquellos pequeños montes que tiene como pechos.

Cada día que pasaba se convertía en un martirio para él, al no poder ir más allá de lo que ese esquicito cuerpo le incitaba hacerle. A pesar de que habían avanzado mucho en el roce intimó, no se había animado en tomarla como su mujer, por la incertidumbre de que Rin volviera a intentar escaparse de sus brazos y que él no lo permitiera. La sensación de posesión y deseo se volvía mucho más grande. No quería dañarla y menos en algo que deseaba que su mujer gritara por más de lo que le llegaría a ofrecer.

Tomó entre sus labios el lóbulo que estaba libre de pendientes —lo cual agradecía— y empezó a envolverlo con su lengua, provocando que los gemidos se hicieran presentes, los cuales fueron una dulce melodía para sus oídos. Rin era la primera mujer que le demostraba que para manifestar el placer que sentía, no era necesario exagerar sus exclamaciones. No era por pena, simplemente que sus gemidos eran armoniosos y sutiles, algo que le gustaba, por muy extraño que pareciera. Después de todo, cualquier hombre gustaba de escuchar los fuertes gimoteos que una mujer puede darles, ante las caricias que les proporcionaban.

Solo le faltaba descubrir, si sería así de melodiosa en el momento en que este dentro de ella.

—Sessh…

—¿Hmm? —Presto toda atención a lo que fuera a decirle, pero no dejo de degustarse de todas las sensaciones que la secretaria estaba regalándole.

—Su celular… —hablaba entre jadeos—…su celular está sonando.

¿Qué su celular, qué?

En eso sintió como el estúpido aparato pillaba y vibraba con insistencia. Chasqueo la lengua molestó, sobre todo porque sabía que tenía que atenderlo, esperaba llamadas importantes. Libero a la mujer de su prisión y se recargo en la orilla de la mesa para contestar la llamada.

—Bankotsu…

A pesar de que dio prioridad en poner atención a lo que le decía el hombre, no dejo de ver a Rin, que se acercó a él posicionándose entre sus piernas para abrazarlo. Sesshomaru observo el rostro de su mujer, la cual no poseía líneas afiladas y alargadas, como las mujeres con las que estuvo anteriormente. Todo en ella era tan suave, no había nada que rayara en la exageración. Era como la más hermosa muñeca de porcelana que ha visto en su vida, y él quería ser el único dueño de dicha muñeca.

Rin le sonrió dulcemente al momento en que los delgados brazos abandonaron su torso, para apresar su cuello y así pegarlo mucho más al cuerpo femenino, algo a lo que opuso, sobre todo al momento de colocar su mano libre sobre la espalda baja de la pelinegra.

Sintió el fresco aliento chocar contra su oreja, algo que provoco que su pene tuviera un fuerte tirón. Odiaba que acciones como esas le hicieran caer ante el instinto y lo peor de todo, es que su mujercita ni por enterada estaba de lo que provocaba.

—Señor Sesshomaru —le arrullo sobre su oído—, tengo trabajo que hacer —le beso la mejilla—. Nos vemos en la junta.

Fue así que la secretaria se liberó de Sesshomaru para ir hacia la puerta, y al quitar el seguro ella le dio una última mirada y le regalo una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a él.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, tratando de encontrar la calma necesaria, a pesar de estar escuchando a Bankotsu, que le informaba de los últimos detalles para ese día. Los cuales acabarían con uno de sus tantos problemas. Naraku debía darse por perdido, su caída estaba a solo unas horas para efectuarse.

La hora había llegado y todo el mundo estaba demasiado nervioso ante la decisión que se fuera a dar en aquella junta. Todos los inversionistas estaban presentes y los dos contrincantes estaban en la sala, aunque por raro que pareciera, Naraku no se veía nada bien. Tal vez estaba más delgado o aquellas ojeras bajo sus ojos lo hacían verse demacrado y cansado. Parecía ser que el hombre no tenía una buena racha, sobre todo al recordar la baja del porcentaje en su capital externo. Cualquier cosa que Sesshomaru y Bankotsu hayan hecho con el pelinegro, había surtido efecto y con creces.

El primero en presentar su proyecto había sido Naraku, que aun así de su apariencia se veía mucho más decidido que nunca. Hablaba con fluidez y aquella sonrisa cínica no se le había borrado en ningún momento. El proyecto que presento era demasiado bueno, no podía negar que la había sorprendido, ya que no se esperó un trabajo tan bien elaborado. Vio de reojo a Sesshomaru que estaba sentado a su costado, quien tenía toda su atención a la proyección sobre la tela blanca. Había esperado que aquel estoicismo fuera borrada por alguna pequeña expresión de superioridad o molestia, pero no hubo nada y a veces eso la inquietaba más que el verlo enojado.

Cuando Ootori termino, se dio un pequeño descanso de cinco minutos, lo cual ayudaba que los presentes digirieran mejor la primera propuesta. Observo a cada uno de ellos, pero le llamo mucho más la atención la cara de desinterés de Inuyasha, sin duda ese amigo suyo pasaba de Naraku. Después se centró en Inutaisho, quien tenía la misma actitud que su hijo mayor, no podía ver si aquel trabajo presentado le había agradado o no.

¿Por qué tenían que ser así esos dos hombres?

Terminado el tiempo regalado, se hizo presente el momento de su novio. Y es cuando su atención se enfocó en el albino, quien se mostraba con una seguridad envidiable, y pudo jurar que vio por un segundo aquella sonrisa sádica, que le hizo helar la sangre.

¡Dios, su futuro marido era en verdad un depredador de sangre fría!

Rin llego a ver solo un poco del trabajo de Sesshomaru, pero no pensó que eso sería tan abrumador. No solo era una propuesta que aseguraba no romper la guía que Inutaisho ha mantenido a la empresa, pero a la vez era bastante innovadora y sin duda, con la capacidad que posee Sesshomaru para persuadir a los proveedores y socios, haría que la empresa se reinventara y llamará mucho más la atención al mundo occidental. Por qué eso fue, un proyecto elaborado por una mente adaptada al mundo occidental, no tenía los prejuicios y el desarrollo que los japoneses suelen manejar.

Miro a los presentes y estos tuvieron varias reacciones ante lo explicado por la varonil voz del albino. Incluso Inuyasha, que le había jurado que no pondría atención ante las palabrerías de los dos hombres, estaba muy atento en lo que su mayor mencionaba, y en ocasiones le murmuraba algo a Inutaisho al oído.

Al momento en que la exposición se terminó, se les pidió a los dos contendientes que salieran de la sala de juntas. Y cuando ella pretendía quedarse para ver las reacciones de los hombres ante qué decisión tomar, Sesshomaru se la llevo, algo a lo que no se pudo negar. A pesar de que sabía que no la quería a su lado para calmar sus nervios, ya que estaba segura que no los tendría.

Naraku en ningún momento se les acerco, ni los miro. Se concentró en lo suyo en compañía de su hermano Byakuya, quien mostraba poco interés en su mayor.

Pero a lo que respectaba a la secretaria, ella si estaba muriéndose de los nervios, temía que las cosas no salieran como se tenían previsto. De que al final todo el esfuerzo hecho por Sesshomaru, por mantener a la empresa salva de las manos de aquel sujeto de mirada escarlata, no hubiera servido de nada.

—¿No confías en mí? —La pregunta salió con voz ronca.

—Por supuesto que confío en usted —le miro ceñuda.

—Entonces deja de preocuparte.

¿Dejar de preocuparse? ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso?

Era inevitable el no inquietarse, por algo que le estaba aniquilando todos los nervios de su cuerpo. Incluso temía que Inutaisho diera el voto a Naraku, conociendo a su jefe, sería capaz de votar por lo que creía conveniente para la empresa. Lo único que agradecía es que la decisión que se tomara, sería por quien obtuviera mayor número de votos y no por unanimidad.

—Entren —la voz de Inutaisho resonó con autoridad.

Nadie dijo nada y entraron de nuevo a la sala de juntas, en donde los esperaban los jueces del juego. Ella rápidamente fue a tomar asiento al rincón, expectante a la resolución que darían. Sin olvidar que si se quedaba de pie, sin duda terminaría cayendo de bruces al suelo, ante cualquier resultado que se diera.

—Ambos han demostrado de lo que son capaces y las metas que tienen para la empresa —hablo Inutaisho, quien se quedó de pie—. Las dos propuestas ya expuestas, son muy interesantes y llevan a la empresa para un rumbo mejor, pero como siempre, solo una llego a ser mucho más interesante y firme que la otra —aquellos ojos dorados encaro a los dos hombres frente a ellos—. Con una votación de siete contra cinco, se ha decidido quien será la nueva cabecilla de la empresa.

Rin no pudo aguantarlo más y empezó a morderse las uñas, incluso eso le pasaba cuando veía concurso por la televisión. Ahora vivirlo en carne propia, hacía que sus ansias fueran muchas más grandes.

—Felicidades, eres el nuevo líder de la compañía… —una orgullosa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios—…Sesshomaru Takashima.

El alma y el aire regresaron a su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de su prometido. Por un voto se había decidido que este se convirtiera en el siguiente líder, suficiente para sacar de la jugada a Naraku.

La pelinegra tuvo las tremendas ganas de gritas, brincar y lanzarse a los brazos de Sesshomaru, por el triunfo sobre el líder de la familia Ootori. Pero sabía muy bien que eso no era lo correcto, así que tendría que aguantarse las ganas.

Así que entre felicitaciones cordiales para el ganador y palabras de animó hacia el perdedor de la contienda, la junta se terminó, algo que le extraño. Sesshomaru no había hecho absolutamente nada contra Naraku.

—¿Quizás sea yo, pero aquí falto un poco de humillación? —Inuyasha le murmuro al oído.

—Yo también lo creo —no aparto la mirada de Sesshomaru—, es muy extraño.

—Creo que lo estas volviendo amable y bondadoso —fue burlón—. De tan fiero perro, lo has convertido en un tierno cachorrito.

—Cállate —le ordeno entre risas, no pudo evitar que ese comentario le provocara gracia—, que yo no he hecho nada.

—Desde ahora, será Súper Mocosa —siguió con la broma—. La domadora de demonios.

—Señor vicepresidente, compórtese —lo intento de regañar.

—¡Keh, que no me digas así! —Gruño entre dientes.

—Entonces deje de comportarse como un crío —le saco la lengua.

—Quien lo dice, Miss Infantil —le riño.

—Rin.

Los dos miraron a Sesshomaru que ya estaba parado frente a ellos. La secretaria no pudo evitar el sonreírle como una tonta enamorada, realmente estaba feliz por su novio al haber salido victorioso.

—¡Keh, ya ni respirar te deja! —Se quejó Inuyasha, quien se apartó de ellos echando maldiciones como era de costumbre.

Rin solo pudo reír ante la actitud de su mejor amigo, sin duda el menor de los Takashima no cambiaría sin importar cuanto se esfuerce por madurar. Pero volvió su mirada hacia su prometido, quien se veía tranquilo.

—Felicidades, señor Sesshomaru —le felicito con la ética establecida en ella—. Estoy segura que será un buen sucesor de su padre.

—Tengo que salir para atender algunos asuntos —le hizo saber—. Pasaré por ti a las ocho.

—Oh… —en eso recordó ese pequeño plan que tenía con Ayame—. No es necesario que venga por mí, nos veremos en la casa.

—Rin —la llamo con severidad.

—Es que Ayame vendrá por mí —suspiro—. Me pidió el que le ayudara con algunas cosas. No sé preocupe, estaré en casa tan rápido como termine con ella, vale.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido al momento en que el albino le dio un corto beso en los labios y se apartó de ella sin decirle absolutamente nada. No es que le molestara, pero aún estaban en la sala junto con los inversionistas, y eso era demasiado para ella.

—Supongo que eso fue un «gracias» por el apoyo que le brindaste —menciono su suegro, que ya estaba parado a su lado—. Fuiste esencial para él.

—Dudo mucho que así sea —le hizo saber.

—Creo que los nervios no te dejaron ver las furtivas miradas que mi hijo de dedicaba, cuando estaba presentado su plan de trabajo.

Ladeo su rostro para ver directamente aquellos ojos ambarinos, de los cuales era dueño su jefe. En ellos siempre encontraba la veracidad de esas palabras dichas, por esa ronca y potente voz.

—Yo no… —bajo la mirada avergonzada.

—Sin duda fuiste su fortaleza, no lo dudes —coloco su gran manos sobre su cabeza de manera cariñosa—. Y yo también te lo debo agradecer.

Cubrió su rostro ruborizado por aquellas palabras, la verdad es que su jefe lograba hacerla sentir como una pequeña niña, y eso le gustaba. Le hacía verlo como un verdadero padre.

—¿Puedo pedirle algo? —Musito.

—Por supuesto.

—Yo sé que Sesshomaru y yo, no hemos estipulado ninguna fecha para la boda, pero me gustaría saber… ¿Podría ser usted quien me entregara el día de la ceremonia? —Lo encaro tratando de no llorar, aunque las lágrimas ya estaban a punto de desbordarse.

—Por supuesto que sí, Rin —le regalo la sonrisa más dulce que había visto en el hombre.

Pero su sorpresa paso a más, cuando sintió como aquellos protectores y cálidos brazos la cubrieron por completo. Eso fue suficiente para no aguantarlo más, olvidándose que aún estaba en el trabajo y que había aun personas en la sala. Abrazo con fuerza al hombre y se echó a llorar por la alegría que sentía. Fue como estar entre los protectores brazos de su padre.

—Será un orgullo para mí, entregar a mi pequeña hija —le dijo con voz queda.

—Gracias…

* * *

—¿Puedo saber cuál es la urgencia de largarnos de la empresa? —Expelo Naraku con fastidio.

Sesshomaru lo vio, le había pedido que se fueran a charlar en un lugar más discreto, para hablar sin interferencia alguna. A pesar de que Byakuya había entrado en el paquete de la reunión.

—Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer —intervino Koga, que estaba siendo acompañado por Bankotsu.

—Esto se pone interesante —comentó Byakuya al momento de ver a los recién llegados y el rostro de sorpresa de su hermano.

—Hola socio, ya tenía tiempo sin verte —hablo pelinegro de la larga trenza, al momento de sentarse—. ¡Ah, y también a ti Naraku!

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —Naraku comenzó a perder la poca serenidad que le quedaba.

—Yo no sé qué te habrá dicho Sesshomaru, pero yo vengo por lo que me corresponde —su voz detonaba emoción—. Esas deliciosas inversiones que me cediste, cuando firmaste ese contrato de nuestro negocio.

El albino pudo ver el desconcierto en los ojos escarlatas, sin duda estaba entrando en un trance para poder recordar el cómo termino aquí. Pero sin duda, lo haría sufrir de la misma manera que lo hizo con Rin, y aun así, no sería suficiente castigo para ese infeliz.

—Naraku, eres un imbécil —hablo Byakuya—. Te hicieron caer en las manos de Sesshomaru, sin siquiera darte cuenta.

—Antes de firmar un contrato que implique tus bienes, es mejor que consultes a tu abogado, en este caso a tu hermano —le informo Koga—. Fue una imprudencia de tu parte, el negociar con alguien que ya habías hecho daño. Naraku, me sorprende que hubieras cometido tal imprudencia.

—¡Ustedes! —Les miro con odio—. Es por ustedes que he perdido mis valiosas ganancias.

—Es por nosotros, que dejas ser parte de los inversionistas del imperio Takashima —Bankotsu expreso contento—. Gracias por volverme socio de Sesshomaru, mi estimado Naraku.

El silenció reino, pero eso no quito la arrogancia de Bankotsu, la burla de Koga y Byakuya, y la frustración que estaba viviendo Naraku. El hombre se estaba dando cuenta que lo había hecho enfrentar una batalla inútil, ya que si él hubiera ganado en las votaciones, no hubiera servido de nada. Después de todo esas inversiones que lo hacían parte de la empresa, ya no las tenía más.

—Te lo advertí —lo miro con autosuficiencia—, que el declararme la guerra y creerte uno igual a mí, sería tu peor error.

—Maldito Sesshomaru —dijo entre dientes.

—El mundo te está tragando, es una lástima que yo no seré quien te dé el último empujón.

Naraku trago en seco ante sus palabras, ya que sabía muy bien que se refería a Magatsuhi. Lo había puesto en bandeja de plata al sádico y traicionero ser del mundo de los negocios. Aquel cretino no tendría piedad en acabar con Naraku Ootori, que alguna vez fue su socio.

* * *

Se miró una vez más en el espejo y no se lo podía creer, simplemente se puso tan roja como un tomate ante lo que estaba apuntó de hacer. Pero no podía echarse hacia atrás, después de haberle pedido ayuda a Ayame, quien se esforzó y emociono en hacer que su plan marchará a la perfección.

—Tranquilízate Rin, todo saldrá bien —se cubrió con la bata negra de seda e hizo un fuerte nudo en su cintura—. No tienes que temer, es algo que quieres —se dijo mirándose al espejo— y que ya no puedes aplazar más.

Cerró los ojos con calma y respiro profundo para después dejar escapar el aire que había retenido por unos segundos. Lo demás dependería Sesshomaru, quien por gracia divina aún no había llegado al departamento. Así que sin apuro alguno, fue a terminar lo último que le faltaba.

Al llegar a casa se encontró con la sala y la cocina casi en penumbras, si no fuera por el ventanal que dejaba ver las luces encendidas de la gran ciudad. Eso fue extraño, ya que tenía entendido que Rin, ya se encontraba en el departamento.

Entro y dejo el maletín sobre el sofá y se quitó la corbata, aunque eso no dejaba de hacerlo pensar en su pequeña mujer. Quizás estaba bañándose o tal vez ya estaba dormida, después de todo, había sido un día pesado en la empresa y siendo la secretaria de presidencia todo era mucho peor.

En eso recordó las palabras de su tía, la cual no dejaba de molestarlo con ese punto. El que Rin cumpliera el rol de secretaria siendo ya su prometida, no era algo bien visto, y de alguna forma empezaba a darle la razón a Elrike. Rin no podía continuar cumpliendo con ese puesto, a nada de ser su esposa. Por lo tanto tendría que hablarlo con ella, aunque ya se imaginaba el lío que le armaría, antes de dejarlo decir las ideas que habían llegado a su cabeza.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras en busca de la pelinegra, era mejor conversarlo de una vez, no había razón para aplazar lo inevitable. Pero cuando entro a la recamara, sus ideas se esfumaron al instante.

Rin no estaba en la habitación, pero lo que si se encontraba fueron un par de velas aromatizantes, algo que no le cuadro. Tenía entendido que a la secretaria no le gustaban las velas, por su paranoia de que estas pudieran provocar algún incendio.

—Rin.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y así se hizo presente ante él, la mujer que estaba buscando. Pero no esperaba verla de aquella manera. Tenía su cabello azabache totalmente suelto y ondulado, dándole una apariencia mucho más sensual; tenía los parpados marcados por un sombreado oscuro, haciendo el efecto de que aquellos ojos marrones se vieran mucho más grandes y felinos; y esa bata negra de seda que cubría ese sugerente y curvilíneo cuerpo.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, señor Presidente! —Pronunció seductoramente.

Sesshomaru enarco la ceja al escucharla y verla caminar con aquel acompasado andar, el cual término al instante de quedar frente a él.

—Después de su gran triunfo, supongo que merece una recompensación extra por su esfuerzo —empezó a desatar el nudo de la bata—. ¿No lo cree así?

La bata cayó de golpe al suelo, dejando ver aquel cuerpo cubierto solamente por lencería de encaje, la cual remarcaba los atributos de su mujer y dejaba ver aquella tersa y lechosa piel.

—Estoy para complacerlo, mi señor —dijo sumisa.

La cogió de la barbilla, orillándola a enfrentarlo como siempre lo hacía. Rin no se negó, lo miro directamente a los ojos, aunque esas mejillas tenuemente coloreadas de carmín delataban su pena y el nervio que cargaba consigo. Y eso lo hacía desearla mucho más.

—Eso espero, Rin.

Sin dejar que ella le respondiera algo más, se adueñó de esos rojizos labios. Rin le había abierto las puertas al _Edén_ y él le mostraría lo que era quemarse en el _Infierno_.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Muy tarde, demasiado darte, ya lo sé. ¡Por Dios!

Espero que nadie se este desvelado, bueno, no soy la persona más indicada para decir tales palabras. xD

Se supone que este capítulo sería para el lunes, pero bueno, por cosas de horas, termino siendo capítulo para este martes. Aunque eso no creo que importe mucho a la hora de leer.

Ando apurada, porque tengo gente que espera que les conteste sus mensaje y pues bueno... Espero les guste este capítulo como los demás. Qué esto sea la entrada a lo que TODAS deseas, mujeres sucias y pecaminosas. En serio, no entiendo a la juventud de estos tiempos. :v

Como siempre, muchas gracias por las personas que le dieron en favoritos y los que siguen la historia. A mis bellas lectoras que siempredejan su comentario y las que solo son espectaroas en silencio, muchas gracias. :3

Ya le corto, sino jamás terminare... Muchos besos, abrazos y nos estamos leyendo el jueves...si el jueves, será el último capítulo del año, que emoción... xD

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	31. Más dulce que el cielo

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Más dulce que el cielo y más caliente que el infierno.**

La besaba de una manera que provoco que su corazón se acelerara a tan solo segundos del contacto. Aquella lengua caliente y sedosa incitaba a la suya a bailar dentro de sus bocas de manera pecaminosa, sucia, totalmente vulgar. Aun así eso la excitaba mucho más, le hacía sentir deseada, como el manjar más apetecible para aquel demonio hambriento.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al momento en que aquellas grandes y calientes manos empezaron a ascender de su cadera hacia la cintura, de manera lenta y en repetitivas veces, mientras el ejerció el control para hacerla camina hacia atrás, guiándola hacia donde la cama se encontraba.

Su cuerpo se tambaleo al chocar con la orilla de la cama, pero el albino no permitió que callera sobre ella, al apoyar la mano sobre su espalda baja, manteniéndola firme y siguiendo aquel beso fogoso, que le hizo gemir al momento en que él mordisqueo y chupo su lengua con glotonería.

Rompió el beso por la necesidad de darse una pequeña pausa, una que parecía ser que Sesshomaru no pretendía darle. Ya que en vez de darle ese pequeño respiro, aquella mirada ambarina le dijo que esto sería totalmente poco a lo que se avecinaba. Su cuerpo se erizo al momento en que vio que este se quitó el saco y lo aventó en un punto incierto, mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su blanca camisa.

Sesshomaru haría con ella lo que se antojara, a su gusto y propio ritmo, degustándose de las sensaciones que podría regalarle, con cada acto que realizara con sus caricias. Ella sabía que así sería, ese era el plan al final de cuentas, eso le había dicho Ayame.

Dejar que él tomara el control absoluto, que fuera el que guiara el rumbo de la situación, convertirlo en el activo, en la persona dominante. Que el descubriera de su cuerpo lo que podía provocarle, lo que le gusta y lo que no. El sería un maestro curioso, mientras le haría aprender sobre su propio cuerpo. Después llegaría el momento en que su confianza fuera estable y sería ella quien tomara el control del juego.

—¿Estas nerviosa? —Le susurró al oído con voz áspera.

—No —trato de sonar convincente.

—Estas temblando, Rin.

—Ah…

Su cuerpo la traicionaba y eso no podía ocultárselo a esos ojos dorados, ni mucho menos a esas manos que la sostenían. La verdad es que era un manojo de nervios que explotaban sin parar. Había estado en celibato durante más de un año, y saberse con alguien con un rango superior a su antiguas parejas, la convertía como en una chiquilla virginal en su primera vez, aunque era obvio que de virgen no tiene nada.

—No cederé esta vez —le advirtió.

—No quiero que lo haga —lo encaro—. Realmente quiero que me tome.

—¿De qué manera? —La provoco al pegarla más a ese cuerpo masculino—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Qué es lo que buscaba?

Era obvio que deseaba ser de él, que la acogiera en sus brazos y le hiciera perderse en sus propias pasiones, en las necesidades que toda mujer tenía, pero que muy pocas sabía lo que era sentirse satisfecha.

¿Qué la tomara como su _prometida_? ¿Cómo su _amante_? ¿Cómo su _puta_?

Todas esas opciones eran buenas, todas sonaban atractivas para Rin. Quería que el albino la poseyera de todas las formas posibles, aunque su curiosidad recaía en la última. Ayame había sembrado la duda con aquel comentario tan mordaz, pero real, totalmente sincero.

 _No importa que tan refinada sea la dama, en cuestiones de cama, todas terminamos siendo las putas más calientes y sucias del mundo._

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de aquella atrevida y sincera pelirroja, y aunque al principio no le agrado mucho, debía admitir que tenía toda la razón. En cuestiones del sexo, los modales, la moral y la ética no existían.

El sexo no cargaba con pudores y educación, era la acción más instintiva del ser humano. No importaba cuanto trataras de maquillarlo con frases bonitas. Todo terminaba en la más cruda y morbosa de las acciones, pero una de las más placenteras que alguien como ellos podían vivir.

—Hágame suplicar por usted —musito y miro directamente a esos ojos que eran como oro líquido—, eso es lo que quiero.

—Si te tomó ahora —la cogió de la barbilla, acariciando con su pulgar su labio inferior—, serás solo mía.

—Si me toma ahora —le miro decidida, sin miedo alguno—, no volverá a tocar a otra mujer que no sea yo, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru enarco su ceja y una sutil sonrisa apareció en sus labios, una que le hizo derretirse entre sus brazos. Lo había retado y él había aceptado, solo quedaba al aire si sus palabras serían verídicas o no.

El albino le dio un corto pero caliente beso para después bajar hacia su cuello, en donde empezó a mordisquear, lamer y chupar. Algo que le aseguraba que le provocaría pequeñas manchas rojas.

Dio un repentino brinco y se aferró a la blanca camisa, Sesshomaru tenía sus manos en sus nalgas, acariciándolas y apretándolas con tal deseo que provoco que su útero se calentara al instante. Rin había descubierto que a su futuro esposo le encantaba su trasero, se lo había demostrado varias veces, pero con esto se lo confirmaba. Sus manos las tomaba con descaro, comenzando a hundir sus dedos entre la hendidura de sus glúteos, algo que la hizo ponerse rígida y ahogar un gemido en su boca. Y a pesar de eso, el albino no se detuvo.

—Ya estas húmeda —mascullo sobre su oído, sin dejar de tocar esa área tan sensible— y caliente.

Rin oculto su rostro en el pecho del albino, no entendía porque tenía que decir lo obvio. Pero parecía ser que al hombre gustaba evidenciarla, hacer sentir vergüenza, hacerla mucho más vulnerable a sus roces y palabras. La quería sumisa, volverla totalmente en la persona pasiva, para desatar todas sus necesidades sin interrupciones. Hasta para el sexo el muy infeliz era pretensioso y dominante, y de alguna manera eso la estimulaba mucho más de lo que él podría imaginar.

—¿Te has corrido alguna vez?

—¡¿Eh?! —Apretó entre sus dedos la blanca tela, Sesshomaru había ejercido más presión sobre su sexo.

—Responde —le ordeno seductoramente.

¿Cómo diablos quería que respondiera, si no la dejaba de tocar?

Estaba mareada, su respiración agitada y su corazón latían tan fuerte, que sentía tenerlo en sus oídos, que retumbaba como un tambor en un espacio abierto y vació. Jamás la había tocado así, nadie jamás había tratado de estimular antes, porque jamás estuvo con un hombre como él.

—No… —dejo escapar en un suspiro.

Sesshomaru la cogió de la cintura y cambiaron de lugares. El albino pego sus labios a los de ella, mezclando sus alientos y cómo esos ojos ámbar le miraban directamente a los sus ojos. Ella se perdió en ese mar dorado, tan calientes y profundos, simplemente cedería a cualquier cosa por esa mirada.

—Alza tu pierna tu pierna izquierda y apoya tu pie sobre la orilla de la cama —Rin obedeció—. No quiero que te muevas —volvió a ser autoritario.

Ella solo asintió y aunque esa posición le pareció de lo más incómoda y vergonzosa, espero a lo que su prometido estaba por hacer, y fue algo a lo cual no tardo ni un segundo. Sesshomaru dio un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior para empezar a descender entre besos y lamidas, las cuales humedecieron su acalorado cuerpo, hasta llegar a su ombligo. Como aquella noche en donde las cosas no resultaron, como ninguno de los dos quería.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir aquella lengua jugar en ese pequeño punto, que seguía siendo tan perceptible, le era bastante curioso cómo su ombligo fuera una parte erógena de su cuerpo.

—Sessh… —Escupió abruptamente.

Los dedos del albino estaban nuevamente en su intimida, acariciándola y presionando aquel punto tan sensible en su cuerpo, aun sobre la pequeña tela con encaje que la cubría. Apoyo sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros, los cuales estaban duros y tensos, y aunque podía percibir el calor de estos, la camisa no le ayudaba en nada. Rin quería tocar aquella pálida piel, de cual era dueño su jefe.

Con la mano izquierda acariciaba su otra pierna cubierta por la media que le llegaba hasta el muslo, que era sostenida porque el liguero negro con morado. Un coqueto y lindo obsequio de parte de su amiga Ayame.

—Rin.

—¿Mmm? —Lo miro dudosa.

—Quiero que me veas —hizo aún lado la braga—. No quiero que cierres los ojos.

Por fin el contacto entre el largo y ancho dedo contra su clítoris hinchado y caliente se hizo presente. Dio un suspiro largo al sentir como ese dedo empezó a presionar y moverse de manera circular, provocando que sus dedos se clavaran en los fuertes hombros, que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente y sus ojos se cerraran por las sensaciones que el hombre le estaba regalando.

—Rin, mírame.

—No puedo… ¡Dios! —Grito ante aquella carga eléctrica que le recorrió su espalda, la cual se encorvo ante esa acción.

—Mírame —le exigió.

Separo sus parpados con dificultad y bajo su rostro para encontrarse con el de él. Lo vio borroso, sus ojos estaban llorosos y no lograba enfocar bien las cosas, solo esos ambarinos ojos llenos de deseo.

—No puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos si… —su cuerpo se tambaleo al sentir aquel pulgar e índice apretar su clítoris con recelo. Sesshomaru la sostuvo al cogerla de la cintura—. Sesshomaru no… —Abrazo al hombre al sentir de nuevo aquellos destellos de luz golpeaban su visión.

—¿No, qué? —Expelo con voz grave.

—Yo…no…no —jadeo sobre el oído de Sesshomaru—. ¡Por lo que más quiera, no se detenga! —Le suplico. El primer ruego de la noche.

Y no se detuvo, siguió con esa embriagante tortura que le hizo sentir que se perdía, que ardía, que se volvía completamente loca. Sesshomaru la volvería maniática si las cosas avanzaban así.

Arqueo su espalda con fuerza al momento en que el primer orgasmo le exploto en la garganta. Esa vez no fue lúgubre, como cuando fue ella quien se lo provoco esa noche en la bañera. Ahora su mente se bañó de una visión blanca, tan pura, tan sublime, que sentía que su cuerpo hubiera caído de golpe sobre el piso, sino fuera por ese brazo que la sostenía protectoramente. Él la mantuvo así, soportando su peso, acariciando su espalda con la yema de sus dedos, calmando la experiencia vivida.

Pero esos segundos de relajación se vieron perturbados al sentir que algo invadía su vagina. Con una lentitud tortuosa, la pelinegra no tuvo más que aferrarse al cuerpo masculino, buscando el soporte para aguantar un poco más.

—¿Qué…qué haces? —Le cuestiono con voz agitada.

—Aún no he hecho que te corras —le recordó.

El dedo entro por completo, empezando a tocar las carnosas paredes húmedas y calientes. Primero de una manera tan sutil, pero conforme su interior respondía, Sesshomaru se animó a ir más allá de un simple roce, como un va y viene en su interior que se aceleró cuando un segundo dedo entro en su interior.

—Son muy largos…

—No, no lo son —negó sus palabras.

¿Qué no lo eran? ¿Qué es lo que consideraba largo aquel hombre?

Para la pelinegra lo eran, por el simple hecho de que si los comparaba con sus dedos, el contraste era abismal. Recordaba cuando ella misma se penetro con ellos, y estos no llegaron ni por asomo hasta donde se encontraban los dos dedos de Sesshomaru.

—Sube de nuevo el pie a la cama —volvió a ordenarle.

Rin accedió no muy segura de ello, temía caer y aunque su novio la sostenía con fuerza, no podía negar el miedo de que volviera hacer que se perdiera por unos segundos, le hiciera caer de bruces contra el suelo. Y cuando su pie se apoyó de nuevo en la orilla del lecho, un tercer dedo penetro.

—¡Maldición! —Gruño entre dientes—. ¡Sácalos!

—No.

Los hundió por completo dentro de ella, que le hizo sofocarse en su propia queja. No entendía porque se sentía tan llena, tal vez porque nadie le había hecho lo que él sí. Rin no podía evitar el comparar a sus exparejas con su nuevo amante. El cambio era arrasador, él estaba buscando la manera de hacerla rendirse por completo, estaba buscando el segundo orgasmo, y estaba segura que vendría en cualquier momento. Algo que jamás experimento con aquel hombre al que alguna vez dijo que amaba.

Su vagina envolvía a los dedos que entraba y salían cada vez más rápido, su propio sexo quería tenerlos, absorberlos y fundirlos en su interior, pero el albino parecía tener otros planes. Dejo escapar un sonoro gemido al sentir que habían llegado a donde quería, la estaban estimulando en un punto, que hacía que esos dedos se curvearan en su interior para lograr su objetivo.

—¡Sessh…Sesshomaru! —Lo pego más a ella.

—¿Qué sientes? —Le pregunto con ecuanimidad.

—¡No sé, yo no!... —Sesshomaru hundió más sus dedos—. ¡Arde, siento que voy a!...

Sesshomaru saco rápidamente sus dedos dejando que aquella sensación terminara de explotar y fluir hacia el exterior. Sintió desvanecerse pero él seguía evitando que así fuera. Todas sus fuerzas se habían esfumado, sus piernas temblaban y sentía como aquel fluido recorría sus muslos. Él había cumplido, había logrado que se corriera.

—Necesito un descanso —dijo entre jadeos.

—Aún no.

El albino la tomó entre sus brazos para acomodarla en la cama, acostándola boca arriba. Rin abrió sus ojos llorosos y se enfocó en su jefe, quien había cogido una de las almohadas de la cama. Ella quería preguntar para que quería esa almohada, pero no podía, su voz estaba agotada. Pero su curiosidad fue satisfecha en el instante en que Sesshomaru le alzo la cadera y acomodo la almohada debajo de ella, así quedando su pelvis expuesta ante él.

Las manos tomaron sus tobillos y así abrir un campo bastante amplio entre sus piernas, suficiente para que él pudiera ocupar ese lugar. Él comenzó a recorrer sus largas piernas con la yema de sus dedos, y aunque estas estaban cubiertas por las medias, el contacto fue placentero y la relajaron completamente. Su respiración no tenía su ritmo cotidiano, pero era mucho más tranquilo del que tenía hacía unos minutos atrás y su corazón recobraba su acostumbrado palpitar.

El hombre detuvo sus manos al llevar hasta su cadera en donde estaba ese liguero, con pequeños holanes. Debajo de estos busco la pequeña braga, la cual le dio una gran sorpresa al albino, que lo reflejo por unos segundo en su mirada. Ya que este tenía dos pequeños broches, los cuales al abrirse permitía que la pantis se quitaran sin necesidad de deshacerse del liguero.

—Supongo que le daré las gracias a tu amiga —él se dio cuenta—. Esto no sería algo que se te ocurriera a ti, al menos no del todo.

Rin trago en seco al sentir como este desabrocho los prendedores y quito aquella prenda íntima. Así quedando solamente con el liguero y expuesta al depredador que le miraba con una mezcla de deseo y soberbia.

Sesshomaru la sujeto de sus muslos acercándola más a la horilla de la cama y así el albino se hinco ante ella, acomodando sus piernas sobre los hombros y teniendo fácil acceso a su entrepierna, que seguía caliente, húmeda y palpitante. Ella sabía muy bien lo que iba hacer en esos momentos.

Aquella afilada y mojada lengua comenzaron a lamer sus muslos, degustando lo que escurrió de sus fluidos. La estaba tratando como si fuera el manjar más exquisito que hubiera probado en su vida, ya que aquellos lengüetazos eran tal lerdos y suaves. Rin no pudo evitar morder sus labios por esas caricias tan sedosas y calientas, los cuales buscaban un poco más de ella. Sesshomaru iba en busca de un tercer orgasmo, y ella no se creía capaz de dárselo.

Pero la vida parecía darle una fuerte bofetada, cuando aquel pulgar empezó a masajear su clítoris con parsimonia, estimulándola una vez más, haciendo que sus suspiros volvieran a invadir su boca, que sus manos se aferraran a la cholca bajo de ella, que el calor aumentara y el sudor volviera hacerse presente. Pero toda esa explosión de sensaciones explotó al doble, cuando esa lengua comenzó a recorrer su vulva sin pena ni gloria. Sesshomaru empezó a degustarla, y con ello regalándole su primera vez en el oral.

Esa lengua subía y bajaba con letanía sobre sus pliegues, limpiando cualquier rastro de sus fluidos que había generado hacia unos momentos, pero provocando una nueva humedad por ese espeso aliento y saliva incandescente. Pero de simples lambidas empezaron a transformarse en succiones y leves mordisqueos que volvieron hacer que sus ritmos corporales se descontrolaran de golpe.

—Más… —dijo con voz poco audible—…más, Sessh…

Las masculinas manos se aferraron a sus muslos y aquella lengua envolvió esa protuberancia carnosa, haciendo que sus gemidos brotaran desde sus pulmones y explotaran en gritos que escapaban de su boca. Su vientre se convulsionaba y su espalda se arqueaba constantemente por aquellos filosos dientes, que sujetaban su clítoris con insistencia.

Rin ya no podía más, quería estallar de una vez, que esa locura terminara para que diera comienzo otra, si es que su cuerpo era suficientemente fuerte para aguantar algo más de ese hombre. Llevo sus manos a la platinada cabellera la cual sujeto con fuerza, al sentir que cada vez se sentía cerca, quería perderse en ese infierno que representaba Sesshomaru, uno caliente, sucio e inmoral.

—¡Sessh…Sesshomaru! —Enredo sus dedos en las hebras platinadas—. ¡Dios! —Grito al momento en que su espalda se encorvo de nuevo, separándola de la húmeda colcha.

Sesshomaru se apartó de aquella entrepierna palpitante, caliente y mojada, relamió sus labios saboreando un poco más de aquella esencia que su pequeña mujer le había regalado por el deseo contenido.

La vio desplomarse sobre la cama, con su melena azabache esparcida por la sobre cama color crema, algunos mechones de su flequillo se pegaron al rostro sudado, los ojos marrones estaban ocultos por esos parpados y espesas pestañas negras, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y su pequeña nariz aleteaban tratando de acaparar el aire suficiente que sus pulmones le exigían. La tersa piel estaba bañada por perlas de sudor, ese pecho aun cubierto por el sujetador, bajaba y subía al copas de su respiración; fue una imagen tan perfecta para los ojos dorados, era la primera vez que le ponía tanto el provocarle orgasmos a una mujer y que esta fuera tan perceptible a su tacto.

Rin era tan dulce, pero aun así no tanto para empalagarlo y aburrirse de ella, al contrario, quería más de lo que ese menudo y sensual cuerpo podría proporcionarle. Quería saciarse, pero sabía que eso no sería posible, aún faltaba muchas más noches para degustarse de la secretaria que cumplió con su palabra. Dudaba que pudiera tener el interés en otra mujer que no fuera la dueña de esa dulce sonrisa y esos ojos cándidos. Rin se había convertido en su veneno y su cura.

Se quitó la molesta camisa y la aventó a un lugar que poco le importaba ahora, se estaba desabrochando el cinto, cuando la mirada marrón ya estaba sobre de él, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Ella se relamió los húmedos labios y hablo:

—¿Me dará lo que yo quiero? —Pregunto tratando de sonar divertida, pero su respiración aun agitada no se lo permitía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rin? —Se quitó el cinto para continuar con el odioso pantalón, el cual inquietaba a su miembro erecto.

—Su cuerpo sobre el mío y su amiguito dentro de mí —el humor estaba apoderándose de ella.

—¿Podrás con eso? —La intimido.

—¿Acaso quiere asustarme? —Una chispeante risa escapo de los labios rojizos.

—Da igual —se deshizo del pantalón y el bóxer, ya no podía aguantar más, quería estar dentro de ella—. Te dije que te tomaría quisieras o no.

—Ah… —El carmín se apodero de esas mejillas sombreadas por las largas pestañas y ese cuerpo se puso tenso repentinamente. Rin se había encontrado con su pene; sin duda seguía siendo muy inocente en muchas cosas—. No me voy a negar —trato de sonar segura.

—Eso espero —apoyo su rodilla derecha sobre la cama—. Porque te tomare de todas formas —apoyo su otra rodilla.

La cogió de la cadera, atrayéndola hacia él, para que sus sexos se encontraran por primera vez. Mezclando aquella deliciosa esencia con la viscosa humedad que ya cubría su glande. La propia pasión de su mujer, había sido suficiente para hacerlo excitarse con aquellos dulces gemidos y ese cuerpo tan sensible.

Sujeto su miembro para que la cabeza de su pene chocara con aquel hinchado clítoris, provocando que los suspiros se escaparan de esos apetitosos labios. Quería torturarla, deseaba que le exigiera estar dentro de ella, que la poseyera de manera profunda y plena. Hacerla olvidar lo que estuvieron antes que él y aclararle que él sería el último.

Deseaba ser abrazado por ese dulce cielo, que solo ella podía proporcionarle.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rin? —Volvió a preguntarle, al momento en que la cabeza de su miembro se abrió paso entre los pliegues externos.

—Lo quiero a usted…lo quiero dentro de mí —alzo su cadera en busca de aquel invasor, deseaba ser conquistada—, quiero que me ame, quiero que me haga amarlo. ¡Por favor! —ronroneo eróticamente.

¿Qué la ame? ¿Quería amarlo? ¿Podía un demonio pedirle amor a un ángel? ¿Podía un ángel darle amor a un demonio?

Él deseaba tanto quemar esas hermosas alas y atarla a su infierno por siempre, pero también quería que ella fuera el cielo que tanto buscaba. No sabía que pasaría, pero la verdad que ambas cosas eran bastante egoístas. Sesshomaru Takashima siempre había sido egoísta y era algo que estaba en su naturaleza, ni ella, ni nadie podría cambiarlo.

Sus dedos se calvaron en aquella cadera, los cuales le provocaría cardenales a esa blanca piel, pero la verdad es que ahora poco le importaba. Solo quería poseerla, hacerla suya hasta ya no poder más. Hasta que esos brazos lo aceptaran y lo dejaran descansar de tantos problemas, de tantas penas, las que él cargaba por ella.

Su quijada se puso tensa, sus manos se aferraron más a la mujer y la penetro de un solo golpe, provocando que aquel grito estallara de aquella pequeña boca. Se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como aquella carne abrazaba a la suya con necesidad y calidez, esperando que ella pudiera calmar esa agitada respiración, pero intuía que sería él quien empataría esa manera de perder el aliento.

—¡Es más grande…más grande lo que pensé! —Mascullo la mujer entre dientes.

Sesshomaru apoyo su mano derecha en el blanco vientre y empezó a moverse entre esos carnosos muslos. Entraba y salía a un ritmo tranquilo, aplacando la brutalidad con la que había entrado en la estrecha vagina. Rin no era virgen, pero se sentía como una, tan inexperta, tan entregada, tan apretada, tan deseable. Simplemente ella era tan perfecta en todo sentido; era tan dulce como seductora, era valiente como temerosa, era tan inteligente como despistada, era la mujer que miro con inferioridad y ahora la deseaba como jamás había hecho con ninguna otra mujer.

Su mano ascendió hasta llegar aquel molesto sostén, que no dejaba ver el danzar de esos senos tan suaves y apetecibles. Tenía tantas ganas de ellos, de satisfacer el hambre ficticia, simplemente por la glotonería de tener aquellos rozados pezones en su boca.

Pego su torso al de ella, en busca de su jadeante boca y llevar sus manos aquella pequeña espalda, para deshacerse de la molesta prenda y liberar esos pequeños montes que serían solamente para él. Su falo invadió aquella cavidad al pegarse más a ese cuerpo y sentir como ella lo beso con tanta hambre y como esas manos lo acariciaron por primera vez, recorriendo sus brazos hasta llegar a sus hombros y terminar en su cuello, en donde sujeto sus cabellos húmedos.

Todo el deseo reprimido había explotado en ambos, los dos exigían más del otro, y sin duda él haría que ella terminara satisfecha y agotada. Ya vendrían más noches en donde le enseñaría lo que podría hacer con el sexo, tantas formas de estimularla, tantas formas de poseerla, la infinidad de gritos que podría provocarle al tomarla como suya.

Los pequeños ganchos cedieron y el sostén desapareció en ipso facto, dejando en libertad lo que tanta deseaba. Abandono los labios y recorrió el cuello, la clavícula y así terminar en lo que tanto necesitaba. Tomó voraz uno de esos pezones y empezó a lamerlo, mordisquearlo y mamarlo. Mientras empezaba acelerar sus estocadas al sentir como Rin, había iniciado con aquel movimiento de caderas, como si lo incitara a bailar entre sus muslos y no se lo negó. Moviéndose en una danza dictada por ella y, con ese va y viene cada vez más acelerado.

—¡Más Sessh…más, por favor! —Suplico entre gemidos entrecortados, mientras lo pegaba más a ella, esas pequeñas uñas rasguñaban su espalda y hombros, y como esas largas piernas aprisionaron su cadera.

Sesshomaru gruño entre dientes al sentir como ella lo succionaba más, lo apretaba con tanta demencia que era desesperante, pero a la vez tan placentero. No quería acaraba aun, no deseaba que ella lo hiciera venirse antes de tiempo, deseaba llegar más profundo y con esa posición no podría.

—¡No! —Berrincho al momento en que se apartó de ella.

Se liberó de la prisión de esas piernas envueltas por las medias negras y las alzo hacia adelante y las junto, sintiendo como la vagina se contraía apresando con más fuerza su miembro. Coloco las piernas sobre sus hombros, sus manos se apoyaron al costado de aquel cuerpo femenino, el cual se encorvo por la posición implantada.

—¡Ah! —Jadeo al sentirse invadida por completo, y se aferró a sus brazos.

—¡Mírame! —Le demandó con la voz totalmente ronca.

—No…no puedo… ¡Dios! —Echo su cabeza hacia atrás—. ¡Ya no puedo!

—¡Mírame! —Gruño entre dientes.

La mirada marrón choco con los suyos, mostrándole lo lascivo y la vergüenza entremezclada. Agitada, sudada y al límite, simplemente hermosa para los ojos ambarinos, deseaba verla gemir, ver aquella expresión de satisfacción en su rostro.

Adentro y afuera, golpeteando cada vez más rápido contra aquel espacio tan estrecho, que lo estaba haciendo perder todo el control sobre de sí. Cada penetración se volvió más instintiva, ante cada dulce gemido que su amante le proporcionaba sin proponérselo. Su miembro palpitaba dentro de ella, desesperado y complacido, quería terminar, lo deseaba tanto, su cuerpo se lo gritaba. Pero no quería, quería que fuera primero ella quien terminara por sentir aquel choque eléctrico, que gritara primero con todas sus fuerzas. Quería disfrutar de ese lapso tan único, para después derrumbarse en ella, llenarla por completo. No le importaba las consecuencia, el que quedara embarazada no era algo que le preocupara, pero conociéndola, sin duda su pequeña mujer se estaba protegiendo de alguna manera y eso tampoco le molesta.

—¡Te amo, te amo, te amo! —Repitió entre gemidos, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en sus brazo y como lo apretaba con fuerza en su interior—. ¡Sessh!...

Rin grito con tanta fuerza, que él ya no pudo contenerse. Todo su autocontrol se desmorono y un ronco gemido escapo de su garganta. Una, dos, tres, cuatro veces eyaculo en el aquel confortable espació, que a pesar de comenzar a relajarse, no quería soltarlo.

Pequeños espasmos recorrieron el frágil cuerpo, que empezaba a aliviarse de la tensión del momento. Sesshomaru dio el espacio suficiente para las piernas descendieran y quedaran en sus costados, pero la fuerza de sus brazos comenzó a menguar, pero antes de retirarse de encima, Rin alzo sus manos y le acomodo sus cabellos detrás de la las orejas y retiro varios mechones de su flequillo que se habían pegado en su frente y sienes. Algo que lo hizo relajarse mucho más.

—Es el mejor amante que he tenido —dijo con tranquilidad y como una coqueta y dulce sonrisa se hizo presente—. Lo amo tanto, Sesshomaru.

Las pequeñas manos lo atrajeron hacia el rostro de su mujer, para besarlo con una calma, que lo hizo sentirse libre de cualquier carga. Rin lo pego a ella abrazándolo, invitándolo a que descansara en aquel pecho que había recobrado su ritmo pausado. Sesshomaru jamás había descansado sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, ni mucho había dejado que lo mimaran, como la pequeña mujer estaba haciendo en esos momentos, pero poco le importaba ahora. El aroma que ella desprendía, esa mezcla de dulce y de sexo le embriagaba, y ese calor que lo confortaba. No se negaría a ello.

—Su cabello caía como una hermosa cascada —menciono sonriente, mientras sus dedos pasaban entre su melena—, una hermosa cascada plateada —Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo se concentró en aquella suave risa que vibro en el pecho de la mujer—. Sabe, yo jamás he creído en los príncipes, siempre pensé que solo eran la ficción de una mente infantil. Pero ahora que lo tengo a usted, creo que empiezo a creer en ellos —volvió a reír con la somnolencia sobre de ella—. Aunque usted es ese príncipe gruñón y con apariencia de malo, algo así como la _Bestia_ —rió con más fuerza—, pero en guapo.

»¿Sesshomaru?

—¿Hmm?

—¿Tiene algún fetiche con los ligueros? —Su voz mostro su curiosidad.

Sesshomaru toco aquella prenda que aun cubría el cuerpo de su novia, provocando que ella riera. La verdad jamás había tenido algún tipo de gusto por la ropa íntima de las mujeres, después de todo esta terminaría tirada en alguna parte del piso.

—Empiezo a tenerlo —comento con estoicismo.

Solo se ganó aquellas sutiles carcajadas por parte de Rin, las cuales inundaron toda la habitación, la cual ya estaba acostumbrado a la voz y las risas de la joven mujer.

Rin abrió los ojos con pesadez, realmente todo su cuerpo le pesaba y no entendía la razón del por qué. Se apoyó en sus manos para poder erguirse, pero estos flaquearon y le hicieron caer de golpe en la cama. En eso recordó lo que había ocurrido en la noche, su rostro hirvió al instante y su vientre se estiro en su interior recordándole lo que había vivido hacia unas horas atrás. Volteo hacia el lado derecho de la cama para encontrarse que él, ya no estaba en la cama, algo que le hizo sentir una pequeña desilusión, pero sabiendo que era sábado y había trabajo que hacer, no podía pedir nada. Se recostó sobre su espalda y sus ojos se perdieron en el blanco techo. Se sentía pegajosa y cansada, ese hombre le había hecho vivir el mejor sexo con lo que llevaba de vida. Vaya de lo que se había perdido por estar con hombres tan imbéciles.

—Siento como si me hubiera pulverizado los huesos —musito al momento de cerrar sus ojos.

El gusto le duro poco, al momento en que escucho la puerta abrirse, ladeo su cabeza hacia la entrada y ahí estaba él, con una pants y playera negra, y con el cabello totalmente suelto y mojado, lo que le indicaba que no tenía mucho de haberse metido a bañar.

—Buen día —le saludo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buen día —le respondió con serenidad—. ¿Tienes mucho despierta?

—No —bostezo y tallo sus ojos para quitar lo que empañaba su visión—. ¿Y usted?

—No mucho —se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Ya es tarde?

—No.

—Tal vez tome un largo baño —rió—. Me ha dejado agotada.

—¿Te has cuidado? —Le pregunto secamente.

—Ah…sí, he usado pastillas anticonceptivas. ¿Por qué?

—Pondré a llenar la tina —pretendía levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió—. ¿Qué?

—¿Ya se aburrió de mí? —Expelo entristecida.

—Sandeces —dijo algo molesto.

Pero en eso la mujer se enderezo y dejo al descubierto su menudo torso, por lo cual ni se inmuto por ello. Ella lo estaba abrazando, escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello.

—Le dije que solo me desearía a mí —expreso divertida.

Sesshomaru no comento nada al respecto, no planeaba asentir a lo que ella menciono, a pesar de que esa fuera la verdad. No había ambicionado a ninguna mujer, hasta que ella apareció en su vida.

* * *

Rin estaba en la oficina de Inuyasha, le estaba poniendo al tanto de algunos negocios de los cuales el albino se haría cargo. Pero este parecía más perdido viéndola fijamente, que poniéndole atención a las palabras que le decía.

—¿A caso tengo un bicho en la cara? —Hizo un puchero.

—Es que hoy te vez extraña… —hablo inseguro—. Hay algo raro en ti, pero no sé cómo describirlo.

—¿Raro? —Ladeo su cabeza—. ¿Cómo qué?

—No sé, te ves más radiante, más contenta si es posible —su ceño frunció—. Como si algo bueno hubiera pasado.

—¡Oh, eso! —Una sutil risilla escapo de sus labios—. Realmente es que si paso algo muy bueno en la noche.

—¿Keh, y que feo eso? —Comento con una risilla.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo? —Pregunto seria.

—¡Keh, que sí!

Rin se levantó se su asiento y camino hacía Inuyasha, quien le miro curiosos. Al llegar a la oreja de este, le susurro:

—Tú hermano me dio la cogida de mi vida —trato de no reír al ver como la expresión de Inuyasha cambiaba drásticamente.

—¡Keh, no! ¡Cállate! —Grito mientras cubría sus orejas y negaba con su cabeza—. ¡Qué asco!

Rin solo se soltó riendo por aquella exageración por parte de Inuyasha, la verdad le encantaba hacerlo sufrir.

* * *

 **Notas:**

*El título del capítulo salió de una canción de _Drumming Song_ de **Florence and the Machine.**

 _"Sweeter than heaven and hotter than hell"._

*La frase de: _"Siento como si me hubiera pulverizado los huesos"._ Lo saque de uno de los diálogos de la serie de anime/manga Nana.

 **¡Feliz año nuevo para todos!**

Bien, yo se que dije que publicaría ayer, pero no se pudo por muchas razones. Ayer tuve que ocuparme por la mañana, en la tarde un viejo amigo vino a pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo y la peor de todas (y las jodedora) es que Fanfiction me ha estado fallando horrible. No sé si sea solo cosa mía, pero es molesto. Sobre todo porque no me ha dejado ver al menos tres o cuatro reviews. Los cuenta, pero no me los muestra. Tuve que ir a mi correo para saber lo que decían. u.u'

Pero bueno, ya basta de quejas. Espero este tan ansiado capítulo les guste, el erotismo por fin se hizo presente, aunque desconozco si les vaya a gustar, la manera en lo que yo lo manejo. Espero sus comentarios al respecto.

Bueno, ya no me extiendo que no termino después.

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y los seguidores de esta historia. Para mis lectores silenciosos y los que siempre publican, y los nuevos que han dejado su comentario. Hacen que este viejo corazón se emocione de verdad. :'3

Otra cosa...Me pueden llamar Hasu o me pueden llamar Less, no importa. Ambas son bien aceptadas. o3o

Los dejo, se me cuidan mucho y abríguense que los fríos están horribles. Dx

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo el lunes! :D**


	32. Miedos e inseguridades

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Este fic esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Miedos e inseguridades.**

Rin entro cuidadosamente al despacho para hacer el más mínimo ruido posible, pero conociendo a su novio, ya sabía que estaba dentro. A veces su magnífica faceta de bromista era aplastada ante el _Demonio Blanco_ , que le demostraba que para esos juegos él iba un paso adelante.

—¿Qué necesitas, Honjo?

—Ya pasan de las dos de la tarde —camino pausadamente hacia el grande escritorio—, y quería preguntarle algo —rodeo el mueble y se acercó hasta Sesshomaru, quitándole de paso los papeles que tenía en las manos. De esa manera se ganó la dorada mirada, con aquella ceja altiva e interrogante—. Espero que no esté muy ocupado, porque le voy a invitar a comer.

Sesshomaru se echó hacia atrás para recargarse en el respaldo de la silla, pero sin apartar ni un solo momento los ojos de Rin. Fue como si su propuesta lo hubiera interesado, y no precisamente porque sería ella quien pagaría la comida, sino porque sería la primera vez que la secretaria tomaba la iniciativa.

—¿Qué dice? —Le sonrió coqueta.

—Antes de darte una respuesta —se cruzó de brazos—. Debemos hablar de algo que he estado aplazando.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? —Ladeo su cabeza curiosa y algo asustada.

Generalmente cuando el albino le decía que tenían que hablar, no era para charlar del clima o que tal iba la temporada de Béisbol. Siempre venía cargado de una sorpresa o una mala noticia. Así que no tuvo de otra que tomar como apoyo el filo del escritorio, por si la sorpresita le provocaba el caerse por el asombro o la conmoción.

—Le escucho —lo alentó, al ver que no hablaría hasta que ella se sintiera segura de proseguir—. ¿De qué se trata?

—Ya no quiero que seas mi secretaria.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo intempestivamente.

—Escuchaste bien.

Su cuerpo se tensó, sus dedos se aferraban a la orilla del escritorio como si pudiera penetrar la madera, su quijada se apretó y su mirada estaba estática sobre su jefe —sino es que ya era su exjefe—, que parecía bastante calmado ante la frase que le lanzo sin más.

Respiro profundo, tratando de encontrar un poco de tranquilidad, así poder escuchar la razón o las razones para que quisiera deshacerse de ella. Sobre todo que ahora ya era el presidente de la compañía.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —Expelo con una seriedad nada propia de su personalidad.

—¿No has pensado en especializarte?

Su enfado se transformó en asombro en cuestión de segundos, por aquella simple pero significativa pregunta que el albino realizo. Ella había quedado en la universidad en un bajo perfil de conocimiento de _Administración de Empresas_. En ese entonces la beca que tenía no le podía ofrecer más. Ella no podía trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, en una carrera que la absorbía. Era eso o morir de hambre, y cualquiera con un par de dedos de frente escogería la opción de seguir viviendo, aunque fuera de una manera modesta. Fue por eso que aprovecho la oportunidad de entrar como secretaria y aprender conforme a la marcha. Tuvo muchos momentos en querer volver a ingresar a la universidad y especializarse en _Finanzas y Sistemas_. Pero ser la secretaria de presidencia la mantenía concentrada solo en su trabajo.

—Eres muy buena en el área financiera, sino es que eres mucho mejor que los titulados que tenemos como empleados —hablo parcamente—. Si en verdad quieres continuar en la compañía, espero que sea en un puesto mucho mejor, que solo ser la mano derecha de presidencia.

—¿Me está mandando a la universidad? —Seguía incrédula ante la proposición dada por Sesshomaru.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que crezcas laboralmente.

—¿Y supongo que usted pagara la carrera? —Expelo indignada.

—Si no quieres, puedes conseguir una beca —siguió con esa actitud impávida—. Después de todo, siempre has sido de las mejores de clase ¿o me equivoco? —La reto con aquella sonrisa torcida.

—No hay duda que puedo conseguirla, pero eso no quita el hecho de que una manera u otra, terminaré dependiendo de usted —dejo escapar un pesado suspiro—. Esa parte de la idea es la que me incomoda. Jamás he dependido de alguien y hacerlo ahora…

—Soy tu pareja y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que sea tu marido —el tonó de su voz se agravo—. Si sigues siendo una secretaria, una administradora en finanzas o una simple ama de casa, mi deber económico hacia ti no cambiara en absoluto. Puedes tomarlo como un apoyo o cómo la idea de ser una mantenida, eso depende solo de ti.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser tan borde? —Se quejó.

—Porque siempre le pones un «pero» a todo lo que digo —le contesto molesto—. No estoy haciendo esto por caridad, ni mucho menos por que la bondad haya nacido en mí. Lo hago porque te necesito en el área que te corresponde. Tú ganas y yo gano, eso es todo.

Rin se quedó callada y con la mirada baja, no sabía que era lo que le molestaba más. El que Sesshomaru quisiera deshacerse de ella o el apoyo que le ofrece. La idea de que otra mujer ocupe su lugar no le agradaba en absoluto y, con lo que respecta de depender de él, tampoco era un buen incentivó. Ella tenía claro que él no lo hacía con mala intención, más que darle la oportunidad de avanzar. Pero vivía con esa pequeña incertidumbre de que el albino empezara aburrirse de su presencia, o simplemente de su persona en su totalidad.

Dejo escapar un suspiro con frustración, al darse cuenta de lo negativa que estaba siendo ante la situación en la que se encontraba. Apretó con fuerza la madera que estaba entre sus manos, al instante que escucho que Sesshomaru se levantaba de su asiento. Alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los intensos ojos dorados y con aquella gran mano que se posó sobre su mejilla de manera cálida y gentil.

—¿Cuál es tu miedo? —Impidió que apartara la mirada de él—. ¿El convertirte en una persona dependiente o el que otra mujer pueda entrar a mi vida?

La joven mujer separo los labios, pero su intensión quedó solo en eso. En un intento. Se le veía confundida y enojada. Sesshomaru tenía presente que la pequeña mujer gozaba de pequeñas inseguridades mal infundadas y que su orgullo era algo que tenía muy bien construido, a pesar del carácter dulce y dócil que muestra ante todo el mundo.

—El que dependas de mi será momentáneo —le dijo seguro—. Cuando vuelvas a trabajar, haremos lo que hemos estado haciendo desde que vivimos juntos. En cuanto a tu miedo por la secretaria —Rin mostro la sorpresa en los ojos marrones, sin duda había leído muy bien las incertidumbres que tenía en ese momento—, tú la escogerás para mí. ¿Eso te mantiene más tranquila?

La secretaria iba a responderle, pero la intensión quedo sellada por sus labios al momento de empezar a besar esos pequeños y carnosos labios. Después de todo, las palabras no serían suficientes para su pequeña mujer, y menos al respecto de que otra mujer pueda interferir entre ellos dos. Rin era una mezcla de fortalezas e inseguridades.

Rin jadeo al momento en que su lengua perpetro en su dulce boca, saboreándola y saciándose de ese adictivo sabor del cual era dueña. Siendo correspondido poco a poco, por la terca mujer.

No entendía cómo Rin podía dudar de él de esa manera, cuando fue ella quien se había metido en sus pensamientos y en su piel, para no dejarlo tranquilo ni un solo momento. Quizás era porque la secretaria no estaba consciente de ese hecho. No se imaginaba lo loco que estaba por ella. En tan solo unos meses, Rin Honjo se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida.

La pelinegra rompió el beso entre los dos, pero no se alejó de él ni un centímetro, se quedó ahí, rozándole los labios con los suyos.

—A veces no si se amarlo u odiarlo —musito—. Hace que ceda a todo lo que usted quiere, y eso no es justo.

Sesshomaru se quedó quieto y sin ninguna intención a responder esas frases. Después de todo, no deseaba darle más poder a la joven mujer, del que ya poseía. Rin no era consciente de que si manipulación hablaban, ella le ganaba y por mucho. Ya ni quería recordar las veces que cedió a cada uno de los caprichos y necesidades que ella tenía. La secretaria era inconsciente del mal estado en que se encontraba.

—Al menos tendré el consuelo de escogerle una secretaria fea —dijo con un puchero dibujado en su rostro.

—Has lo que quieras.

La secretaria sonrió complacida al escucharlo, ella sabía que tenía toda la libertad de darle esa secretaria fea o incluso poner a un hombre que cumpla ese rol. A él poco le importaba esos cambios, con que cumplieran con lo que les corresponde, sería suficiente para el albino.

—Ahora volvamos al tema principal —ella acaricio la solapa del saco con la yema de sus dedos—. ¿Acepta la invitación a comer?

—Vámonos.

—¡Sí!

* * *

Al momento en que las puertas se cerraron, los dorados ojos rodaron fastidiados y abrió su elegante abanico con decorado de flores, dándose un poco del aire que necesitaba. A veces la mujer no entendía cómo es que podía aguantar a gente tan estúpida.

 _¡Oh, es que son dueños de las compañías con las cuales negocia!_

Irasue no podía creer que cada día trataba con un montón de mocosos presuntuosos, que se creen los seres más poderosos del mundo solo porque les heredaron el puesto. Y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los rosados labios.

—Mi ingrato hijo es un idiota, pero no en cuestiones de poder.

Siguió agitando con movimientos gráciles el hermoso abanico, al momento en que una llamada entro a su celular. Cogió el aparato y contesto al saber que se trataba de Elrike, su queridísima hermana.

—Hasta que recuerdas que tienes hermana, querida.

— _Lamento no haberme comunicado antes. Pero es que he estado ayudando a Izayoi con algunas cosas._

—Mi hermana siendo amiga de la esposa de mi exmarido, quien lo diría —dijo irónica.

— _¿A caso te has puesto celosa, cariño?_ —Dijo en tonó burlón.

—Por favor —soltó una suave pero fingida risa—, si a mí también me agrada la mujer de Inutaisho.

— _Por supuesto_ —siguió mofándose—. _Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Me has extrañado?_

—Si no extraño al imbécil de mi hijo, ¿crees que te voy a extrañar a ti? —Suspiro—. Mejor dime, ¿ya se arreglado algo para la boda? ¿Inutaisho hablo por fin con la mustia de Midoriko?

— _Según me dijo Izayoi; Inutaisho ya ha hablado con la mujer, y parece ser que la convenció de ya no intervenir entre ellos dos_ —hizo una pequeña pausa—. _Sobre la boda entre Sesshomaru y Rin, no se ha dicho nada aun. Todo sigue en un compromiso a futuro, nada más._

—Vaya idiota —mascullo entre dientes.

— _¿Has dicho algo?_

—Nada. ¿La chiquilla te ha dicho porque no se ha organizado nada aun?

— _Rin quiere esperar a que se realice la boda de Inuyasha y que pase un poco la euforia. Después ya anunciarían cuando sería la fecha de su unión con Sesshomaru._

—Sandeces —apoyo su codo en el brazo de la silla y apretó con el dedo índice la sien—. ¿Y Sesshomaru está de acuerdo?

— _Nuestro pequeño retoño acepta todo lo que Rin dice, así que…_ —una risa traviesa se hizo presente—. _Sesshomaru es otro hombre cuando está al lado de ella. Si lo vieras, no te lo creerías._

—¿Tan idiotizado lo tiene? —Pregunto incrédula.

— _No pienses que es un todo «amor», pero si es más accesible_ —menciono con ternura—. _Todo lo que alguna vez no aguantaba, ahora lo hace como si no le molestara. Rin ha sacado un lado de él, más compasivo._

—Vaya, la chiquilla sí que lo tiene a su merced —menciono cínicamente—. Ya ha domesticado al perro rabioso.

— _¡Irasue!_ —La reprendió su hermana—. _Rin no esa clase de niñas, ella realmente quiere a nuestro cachorro, a pesar de su mal carácter y estoica personalidad._

—Te oigo y parece que escucho a una mocosa que no sabe nada de la vida —rió divertida—. Te recuerdo que las mujeres más peligrosas no son aquellas que planean, sino las que provocan daños sin darse cuenta. Rin Honjo se puede convertir tanto la salvación como en el verdugo de Sesshomaru.

— _Rin jamás…_

—Querida hermana —la interrumpió—, no pienses que le estoy deseando algún mal a mi bebé. Más que nadie considera que esa mocosa es la mujer indicada para él. Pero no hay que olvidar que una cosa es querer y otra muy diferente el que suceda. Ahora pueden estar comprometidos, el día de mañana quizás no.

— _¿Por eso te urge que se lleve acabó los preparativos de la boda?_ —Cuestiono aun dudosa—. _¿Temes en que al final no se dé nada entre ellos?_

—Sesshomaru ya gano una batalla y destrozo a ese imbécil de Naraku, pero eso no dice que la guerra termino. Y eso es algo que él tiene muy presente.

— _¿Te refieres al tal Magatsuhi Kondo?_

—Yo no conozco al tipo, pero si conocí a su padre —delineo su ceja con su dedo índice—. Esa gente no tiene escrúpulos al tratar de dañar a alguien, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

— _Lo sé._

Se hizo un incomodó silencio, ambas mujeres perdidas en sus propios recuerdos. Aunque fue Irasue, quien mejor recordaba todo lo que ocurrió cuando tuvo la mala suerte de tratar con Sayaka Kondo, el padre de Magatsuhi. Negó con su cabeza y prefirió dejar eso de lado.

—Has lo necesario para que propongan una fecha —le ordeno—. Al menos, hasta que me sienta libre y pueda tomar un poco del control sobre el asunto.

— _No creo que a Sesshomaru le agrade._

—Me importa muy poco si le agrada o no —chisto molesta—. Él enamoramiento lo vuelve un idiota, así que no me queda de otra que coger las riendas del problema. No voy a permitir que un imbécil con ínfulas de grandeza, venga a joder la única oportunidad de que me den nietos —Respiro profundo y se tranquilizó—. Solo has lo que te digo, querida.

— _¿Estás segura?_

—¿Cuándo he dudado de las decisiones que tomó, querida hermana? —Comento de nuevo con su típica tonalidad soberbia—. Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, por mi hijo soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

— _Lo sé_ —dejo escapar un suspiro—. _Solo te recuerdo que ya no es más un niño, y él no tolerara el que interfieran en su vida. En eso ambos se parecen mucho, no son capaces de aceptar la ayuda de otros. Maldito pecado…_

Irasue miro el retrato que estaba sobre su escritorio, de nuevo para encontrarse con aquella vieja foto. Su hijo se convirtió en una mezcla de las virtudes y debilidades de Inutaisho e Irasue. Sesshomaru era mucho más fuerte y capaz que sus padres juntos, pero por desgracia, también había heredado la forma de amar del imbécil de Inutaisho. Lo peor de todo, es que de seguro su hijo ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo débil que se encontraba en esos momentos.

* * *

Rin termino de cerrar la pequeña maleta metálica color morado, y sonrió satisfecha. Mañana se efectuaría la boda de Inuyasha y Kagome, y la emoción estaba latente en el menudo cuerpo. No podía negar el entusiasmo que sentía por su mejor amigo, que estaba a nada de dar el gran paso. Por fin. Después de tanto lío en aquellas relaciones en donde todos querían con todos, pero nadie decía nada. Se le había hecho muy complicada. Pero al final, el cabeza hueca de Inuyasha se dio cuenta de lo realmente sentía, y lo importante que era Kagome para él.

Sonrió al recordar las veces que lo regaño y golpes que le dio a esa cabeza platinada para que reaccionara y se olvidara de la obsesión que sentía por Kikyo. Porque ella pudo verlo. El amor que su mejor amigo le juraba a esa mujer, no era más que una ilusión, solo un capricho de un niño estúpido y mimado.

Suspiro y sonrió de paso al recordar aquellos momentos. No había duda alguna que ella para cupido, se le daba a la perfección. Si no fuera por la pequeña pelinegra, Inuyasha jamás se le hubiera declarado a Kagome y Koga jamás se hubiera dado una oportunidad con Ayame.

Contenta al darse cuenta de su profesión por hobbie, salió de la recamara para ir hacia la sala, en donde Sesshomaru se encontraba. Se había quedado ahí, ya que tenía algunos asuntos que resolver para no tener ningún percance durante la ceremonia de bodas de su hermano menor. Al bajar las escaleras lo vio sentado en aquella silla frente al escritorio, el cual suele usar relativamente poco.

Bajo y camino hacia la dirección donde el albino se encontraba. Al llegar se hizo el espacio para sentarse en el regazo de su novio. Él la vio de reojo solo por unos segundos y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo en el monitor de la computadora.

—¿Todo está bien? —Pregunto dulcemente, mientras pasaba sus dedos por aquel flequillo platinado.

—Sí.

—No se ve muy emocionado —comento divertida. Los ojos ambarinos se posaron en ella—. Debería estar más alegre, su hermano se casa mañana.

—Hmm…

—¿En serio no le entusiasma ni un poquito, el que Inuyasha se casara con la mujer que ama? —Le miro melancólica.

—¿Debería?

—¡Por supuesto, estamos hablando de su hermano!

—Supongo que tú lo haces por los dos —y volvió su atención al monitor, en donde estaba checando algunas cuentas.

—Sin duda usted seguirá siendo así de amargadito —suspiro—. Al menos espero que en nuestra boda muestre un poco más que su mirada de asesino.

Sesshomaru chasqueo la lengua por aquel comentario, sin duda le había molestado. Rin se soltó a reír ante la actitud de su prometido. No había duda que ella era la única persona que lograba fastidiarlo sin problemas, y vivir para contarlo.

—No se moleste, lo dije jugando —le dio un beso en la sien—. Yo amo su mirada de asesino profesional —le beso la mejilla—, sobre todo cuando la usa para protegerme —terminó por darle un beso en la comisura de los delgados labios—. Soy la mujer más afortunada, sabe.

El albino dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento, mirando fijamente a la mujer que estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Rin hablaba con tanta fluidez de lo que sentía, que a veces llegaba a sorprenderlo. La gente suele hablar a la ligera de sus sentimientos, cuando en realidad estas son mentiras. Pero cuando se trataba de la secretaria, las cosas cambiaban mucho.

—He estado pensado respecto a su futura nueva secretaria —apoyo la cabeza en su hombro—. Y llegue a la conclusión de que debo ser objetiva al respecto —dejo escapar un suspiro—. Tengo claro que usted no es de esos hombres que son infieles, aunque…

—¿Qué?

—Es en ellas en quienes no confío —oculto el rostro entre su cuello—. Muchas mujeres solo verán a un hombre guapo y de buena posición, y empezaran a cazarlo como si fueran el premio mayor. Pasa mucho en las novelas extranjeras.

Sesshomaru suspiro al escuchar aquella última frase. No había duda alguna que su mujercita tenía una manera de tomar en serio todo lo que ve y proyectarlo en la vida real. Se apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos, estaba cansado y no precisamente por el trabajo. El tema de la nueva secretaria lo tenía fastidiado. Sobre todo por la inseguridades con las cuales carga su prometida.

—Rin…

—Ya sé —se apartó y miro hacia otra dirección—, estoy exagerando todo.

Guardo silencio, no tenía intenciones de entrar en una discusión innecesaria. Solo coloco su mano en la espalda femenina, la cual estaba cubierta por aquella tela amarilla de la pijama de Rin.

—Mejor ya no lo fastidio más —se levantó abruptamente de sus piernas—. Lo dejo terminar, yo me pondré a ver una película.

Sesshomaru vio cómo esta dio camino hacia la cocina, en busca de las golosinas que ella acostumbra comprar para comer en cualquier ocasión. Así que prefirió no darle importancia al asunto y terminar los últimos detalles, para no dejar nada suelto este fin de semana. Su nombramiento como presidente y la boda de su hermano, había sido en el mismo mes, y no lo dejaban digerir nada con tranquilidad. Y el que tener que lidiar con los conflictos mentales de su mujercita, no le ayudaban en nada.

Pero las cosas no terminaban con un nombramiento y la fiesta que se efectuaría mañana. El haberse deshecho de molesto de Naraku, solo había abierto una puerta más grande para que otro sujeto mucho peor que el anterior se hiciera presente.

Magatsuhi era un sujeto inteligente, precavido y poderoso; sus negocios y la gente con la que se involucra, terminan de detallar ese espectacular currículum de lo peligroso que puede ser, incluso para el hombre más poderoso del país. Y ya no se sentía tan seguro que el sujeto se limitara solo en molestarlo a él. Irasue le había hecho dudar.

— _Esto se está haciendo costumbre —comentó burlona—. ¿Puedo saber en qué te puedo servir, querido hijo?_

— _Tú viviste la constante rivalidad que había entre Inutaisho y Sakaya Kondo, ¿no es así?_

 _Su madre guardo un largo silencio, como si meditara lo que fuera a decirle a continuación. Algo que lo desespero en demasía, ya que Irasue se caracterizaba por tomar todo a juego, aunque fuera algo importante._

— _¿Cuál es el interés de saber algo tan viejo y gastado?_

— _Solo responde._

— _¿Dónde están los modales que te he enseñado, amor? —Cuestiono indignada—. ¿Acaso esta fue la educación que te di?_

— _No estoy para juegos —agravo su voz._

— _Eres imposible, Sesshomaru —suspiro exageradamente—. Sakaya Kondo, al igual que Onigumo Ootori, siempre mostraron envidia hacia tu padre. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. Pero siempre manifestaron un gran interés de hacerlo quedar mal o hacer que alguno de sus negocios fracasara —rió divertida—. Por supuesto, ninguna de esas cosas paso._

— _¿Sabías que los Kondo tienen tratos con la mafia?_

— _Eso todo el mundo lo sabe —hablo sin interés—. Que el país entero niegue que uno de sus empresas más importantes esté más enlodado que un cerdo en un chiquero, es otra cosa._

 _»¿Puedo saber qué es lo que quieres saber en realidad? —Su voz mostro su curiosidad._

— _¿Durante que fuiste esposa de mi padre, recibiste alguna amenaza o tuviste algún percance por parte de Sayaka?_

— _Así que te liberaste de una araña, para terminar echándote una víbora —broto de la mujer una cínica risa—. Déjame adivinar… Magatsuhi quiere la perla, ¿no es así?_

— _No me has respondido —trato de ignorarla._

— _Sí, tuve el infortunio de ser amenazada por ese sujeto —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Bueno, si a eso le llamaba «amenaza». Trato de intimidarme, cuando estaba embarazada de ti —dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de aburrición—. Claro, el muy imbécil no pensó que amenazar a una mujer como yo, no iba a servirle de nada. Amedrentar a Irasue Kaise, ni siquiera tu padre pudo hacerlo._

— _¿Él lo supo?_

— _¿Tú padre? Hmm… Sí, se lo hice saber._

 _Sesshomaru guardo silenció por un tiempo prolongando, mientras trataba de pensar en lo que haría después. El saber que su madre —a pesar de ser quien es— fue «victimizada» por Sayaka, eso le hacía pensar que después de todo, la secretaria no estaba fuera del juego._

— _¿La perla la tienes tú? —Fue la voz de su madre quien lo saco de sus pensamientos._

— _Sí._

— _Pero no es tuya, ¿verdad?_

— _¿A dónde quieres llegar, madre? —Frunció el ceño instintivamente._

— _Mientras tu simplona mujercita siga siendo la dueña de la perla, siempre será el punto de mira para ese sujeto —le hizo saber sin mucho interés—. Aunque supongo que ya te diste cuenta, ¿no es así? No importa si la perla pasa a tu poder, la chiquilla seguirá siendo tu «talón de Aquiles» y lo sabes. Los tipos como los Kondo, no conocen del juego limpio y mucho menos del respeto a una vida inocente. Magatsushi hará de todo, con tal de hacerse de esa joya. Incluso haciendo añicos emocionalmente a tu mujer. Y date por seguro, que ese sujeto debe saber toda la historia de la secretaria._

 _»¡Ah! Y que no se te olvide, que tú ya también eres una debilidad más para la niña._

— _¿Sakata jamás te hizo daño? —Indago._

— _No —rió con ironía—. La diferencia entre tu mujercita y yo, es que yo no solamente era importante por haber sido la esposa de tu padre, sino porque yo ya venía de una familia poderosa. Y claro, no soy para nada dejada. Ni siquiera amenazándome contra tu vida, pudo asustarme._

 _»En cambio Rin… —hablo con más seriedad—. No dudo que sea una mujer fuerte, pero su vida pasada aún sigue siendo ajeno a ella. Sesshomaru, sabes muy bien que si la chiquilla se entera de la verdad por otras personas que no sean tú o Midoriko, hará que toda esa valentía se vuelva en temores y miedos._

 _»Te daré un consejo, solo por ser mi bebé —volvió a su típica actitud antipática—. Deshazte de esa perla, es la única solución. Por el bien tuyo y el de la chiquilla._

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar cantar a Rin. Miro a la mujer que estaba recostada en el sofá con una cobija encima y un montón de paquetes de dulces y frituras, mientras la cabeza ébano se movía al son de la música. Dejo de ver a su mujer para enfocarse en lo que estaba viendo. Enarco una ceja al darse cuenta que era una película de caricaturas. Para ser exactos, _El libro de la Selva._

Rin era de esas pocas personas que brillaba con su propia luz. A pesar de haber tenido una vida tan desafortunada, encontró la manera de darle brillo en la oscuridad. Rin no se quejaba de su pasado, a pesar del dolor que se guardaba. Pero jamás ha odiado, realmente desconocía si ella sabía lo que significaba odiar a alguien. Dejaba todo la desdicha a un lado y seguía hacia adelante, sonriente y cantando como si eso fuera lo más importante en este mundo.

¿Pero qué pasaría si ella se entera de toda la verdad? ¿Qué ocurriría si Magatsuhi osaba en contárselo?

Su madre había sembrado las dudas al respecto, y más al saber que Sayaka había ido contra Irasue. No le sorprendería que Magatsuhi hiciera lo mismo con Rin. Y esa duda no lo dejaría en paz, hasta que ese hombre se decidiera actuar.

Magatsuhi Kondo no había mostrado ninguna jugada, desde que hablaron aquella vez sobre la _perla_. Y eso era mucho más peligro, que tenerlo encima de ellos fastidiándolos. Ese infeliz era tan impredecible como odioso.

—Ya deje de pensar tanto y venga conmigo.

Sesshomaru volvió su atención a Rin, quien tenía su barbilla apoyada en el brazo del sillón negro.

—Necesita despejarse un poco —alzo la cobija—, que mañana será un día pesado. Aunque no lo parezca —rió.

El albino apago el ordenador y se alzó de la silla dando camino hacia donde estaba la secretaria, quien no le dejaba de sonreír de esa manera tan dulce. Al llegar, ella se alzó dándole el espacio para que tomara asiento. Y así lo hizo, se sentó para después ser usado como almohada por su mujercita.

—¿Gusta? —Le ofreció de su refresco.

Lo cogió más por cortesía que por gusto, no quería hacerle ningún desaire a la mujer, por muy tonto que este sea. A parte de que no se encontraba de humor, la verdad es que si deseaba cerrar los ojos y ya no pensar nada. Sólo quería disfrutar de la compañía de su prometida que descansaba en su regazo, como si de una pequeña niña se tratara.

—¿Príncipe mío, le gustan las películas de _Disney_? —Expelo acariciándole la mejilla.

—No.

—¿A caso no tuvo infancia?

—Leí las versiones originales, ¿con eso te basta?

—¿Son esas en las que el final feliz, no fueron finales felices? —Lo miró algo perturbada—. En donde el _Príncipe Erick_ dejo a la _Sirenita_ para casarse con otra; en donde la _Bella Durmiente_ , fue despertada por el beso del hijo que tuvo con el Rey que abusó sexualmente de ella, mientras dormía; y en donde las hermanastras de _Cenicienta_ se cortaron los pies para que les quedara la zapatilla de cristal. ¿De esas versiones me habla?

—Sí.

—Qué infancia tan triste tuvo —dijo apenada—, pobre de usted.

—Pensé que no creías en los cuentos de hadas, Rin —le recordó.

—No creo en ellas, pero si me gusta verlas —suspiro—. No tiene nada de malo ver cosas fantasiosas e irreales una vez en cuando.

—Hmm…

—Da igual —suspiro—. Es como pedirle a peras al olmo. Usted con sus libros y películas de terror, nadie lo saca de ahí.

Bebió un poco del refresco, dejando que la secretaria refunfuñara por sus gustos totalmente diferentes a los de ella. Al menos prefería escucharla hablar a su prometida, que estar pensando en cosas que no sabe si pasarían o no.

—El otro día puse una de sus películas feas —volvió a ponerle atención—. Una de un payaso que se come a los niños —chillo molesta—. ¿Un Payaso comiendo niños? Y lo peor de todo, es que salió de esos libros tan feos que tiene.

—Nadie te obligo a verla.

—No, pero quería conocer un poco más de sus gustos —hizo un puchero—. Ahora no veré de igual manera a los payasos. Tan bien que me caían los payasos que están en el parque de diversiones —dijo desilusionada—. Ni crea que dejaré que nuestros hijos… —calló abruptamente y el sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó el los delgados labios del albino, al escuchar por primera vez, que la secretaria hablaba de hijos por iniciativa propia. No es que a él le urgiera tener hijos, pero saber que su mujercita lo tenía presente era una buena señal.

—¿Po qué te callas?

—Por nada —se volvió acurrucar en él y poner atención a la película.

—Hmm…

—¿Usted quiere ser padre? —Indago dudosa.

—No por el momento.

Eso fue suficiente para que la secretaria se irguiera y se sentara frente a él, haciendo que algunas bolsas de chucherías cayeran al suelo y la cobija solo cubriera los pies de Rin. Él se enfocó en esos ojos marrones llenos de curiosidad e interrogantes.

—¿Es decir? —Ladeo su cabeza.

—Vas a entrar a la universidad y esa será tu prioridad —le recordó—. Puedo esperar.

—¿Lo hace por mí? —Sus largas pestañas aletearon rápidamente—. Quiere que…bueno… —se quedó callada.

—Es una sugerencia —la cogió de la barbilla, para que le mirara—. Al final de cuentas, la que decide eres tú.

—¿Y yo por qué? Después de todo, usted también tiene derecho —frunció el ceño.

—No soy yo quien cargara con un bebé durante nueve meses, Rin.

—¡Oh! —Comenzó a jugar con los ojales de su camisa blanca—. Pero el señor Takashima…

—No estamos para complacer a nadie —le regaño—. Lo que ellos quieran no importa.

—Supongo que tiene razón —le sonrió—. ¡Gracias!

Rin le rodeo el cuello son sus menudos brazos y empezó a besarlo, a lo cual no se negó ni un segundo. La cogió de la cintura y la hizo sentarse a horcajadas sobre de él, profundizando más el beso, y así dándole la oportunidad de acariciar aquella tersa piel bajo la molesta pijama.

—No quiero ser madre aun —le hizo saber al momento en que rompió el beso—. Por el momento solo quiero practicar antes de hacerlos —dijo juguetonamente, mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa—. ¿Le agrada mi idea? —Volvió a rozarle los labios a los suyos, para después pasar esa sedosa lengua en su labio inferior.

Sesshomaru no contesto nada, solo cedió ante las provocaciones de la secretaria, al atrapar esa escurridiza lengua y volver a besarla con mucho más desenfreno. Su mujercita no tenía ni idea, que aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que el tema de los hijos se volviera a tocar.

No podía creer que la persona que era la causa de todos sus problemas, fuera quien las disipara con sus sonrisas y besos.

No había duda que Rin, lo estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **1.-** Supongo que ya todos sabemos la versión verdaderas de las fábulas y cuentos, que se hicieron realmente famosas por las adaptaciones que hizo Disney, de un modo más rosita. Pero para aquellas que aun andaban despistadas, lamento arruinarles la infancia. Pero les recomiendo que las lean, son mucho mejores y más interesantes. ;)

 **2.-** It o Eso (como es conocida en América Latina). Es una novela escrita por **Stephen King** , uno de los escritores más reconocidos y famosos del mundo del suspenso y del terror. Pero el detalle que voy aclarar, es que Eso, no es una película. Fue una serie que inició en 1990. Pero aquí Sesshomaru no aclara ese punto, ya que en sí, la serie en formato en DVD puede tomarse como una película en sí.  
Y para aquellos que no la han visto o leído, se los recomiendo mucho. Por el odio los payasos, pero es una gran historia.

* * *

 **¡Ahora sí! ¡Hola a todos!**

Gente hermosa, gente linda, no me vayan a matar por la tardanza, que ya vi que varias personas estuvieron preguntando por la publicación del... Lunes antepasado.

No tengo ninguna justificación, no subí nada porque no quise escribir, así de fácil. Realmente al principio si fue porque mi lap decidió actualizarse cuando estaba escribiendo y pues me borro todo, incluso Office. Así que me encabrone (disculpen, así soy de grosera :v) y ya no hice nada...hasta ahora.

Lo siento, yo se que ustedes no tienen la culpa. :(

Pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste. Y ahora sí, sin faltas el próximo lunes subo el capítulo 33.

Les doy las gracias a las personas que ya siguen y le han dado en favorito a la historia. Y uno mucho más grande a todas las que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme su review. Realmente me gusto saber que a la mayoría les gusto el capítulo erótico. Y para las que no quedaron satisfecha, espero darles uno mejor la próxima vez. :)

Ahora si me voy, sino jamás termino aquí. Las quiero mucho, tengan un bonito fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo lunes, sin falta xD

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ;D**


	33. Construir la felicidad

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Construir la felicidad.**

Rin termino por colocar el último prendedor en aquel chongo que sostenía todo su cabello azabache. Quedando satisfecha con su trabajo, no solo en su peinado y el maquillaje que había seleccionado. Sin duda, el ver revistas y uno que otro tutorial le había ayudado demasiado. Así es como pudo deshacerse de la propuesta de Sesshomaru, de que fuera arreglada por una persona especializada en todo lo que se refería a la imagen. Para ser sincera, no le gustaba que alguien más tocara su cabello o la maquillara. Lo odiaba. No se quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría cuando fuera su propia boda, todo sería más complicado de lo que se imaginaba.

Suspiro y fijo sus ojos marrones al espejo de cuerpo completo. Su peinado había quedado como le había gustado, todo su cabello recogido en el sencillo chongo y solo con un leve flequillo adornando su frente. El maquillaje volvía a ser natural, nada que fuera a destacar. Pero era su vestido lo que más le había gustado, se enamoró desde la primera vez que lo vio. Un hermoso vestido rosa palo a strapless de escote corazón, con un cinturón acentuando la cintura decorado con un poco de pedrería y con la falda holgada con ligeros semi-tablones, y de un largo que le llegaba a la mitad de su rodilla. Para terminar con unos zapatos de plataforma del mismo color que su vestido, pero con un pequeño decorado plateado.

Rin se sentía satisfecha, ya que nunca había pensado que un vestido con escote a strapless pudiera quedarle tan bien. Sonrió contenta por su buena elección, no se arrepentía para nada de esas compras. Y más cuando sería para ir al evento del año.

 _La boda de su mejor amigo._

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos, al momento en que escucho la puerta abrirse. Se quedó frente al espejo para encontrarse con el reflejo de Sesshomaru. La joven mujer viro tan rápido como pudo y se enfrentó a la mirada ambarina.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —Le cuestiono, mientras le «modelaba».

—Bien.

—¿Solo bien? —Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Sesshomaru—. ¿No luzco bonita o guapa? —Se detuvo frente a él, acomodando bien la solapa del saco negro.

Sus largas pestañas se alzaron para encontrarse con los ojos dorados, que lucía una calidez muy particular. No tenía mucho de haberse dado cuenta, que esa manera tan peculiar de mirar, solo se la dedicaba a ella.

—Digo, porque quiero estar al nivel de mi guapo novio —le sonrió.

Sesshomaru llevaba su larga melena sujeta en una coleta alta, con su flequillo intacto cubriendo su frente. El traje que llevaba puesto era negro, la camisa blanca, la corbata de color guindo y zapatos negros. Lo que más le extraño es que, era la prima vez que lo veía portar un chaleco. Aunque pareciera insignificante una prenda más o una prenda menos, le daba un toque mucho más serio y maduro. Lo más seguro es que fuera su imaginación.

—Bueno, aunque supongo que da igual. No es que vaya a cambiarme por otra cosa —rió divertida.

El albino la sujeto de la barbilla y acorto la distancia que había entre sus rostro, para depositarle un suave y dulce beso en los labios. Rin cerró los ojos encantada por la tenue caricia que su prometido le estaba regalando.

—Hermosa —musito sobre sus labios.

—Gracias —sonrió contenta.

Un toque a la puerta de la habitación hizo que saliera de su momento romántico y miro hacia la entrada. Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo, pero sin darle mucha importancia.

—Adelante —dijo Sesshomaru.

La puerta se abrió para dejar en su vista a Miroku, quien lucía muy guapo de traje y con aquel pequeño ramillete de flores blancas y rojas, la cuales lo delataban como uno de los padrinos de la boda.

—Disculpen el interrumpir su intimidad —hablo con su típica tonalidad cortes y galante—, pero Inuyasha me mando a buscarte, Rin.

—¿Paso algo? —Expelo curiosa.

—Nada malo, mí estimada Rin. Solo quiere platicar contigo un momento —le sonrió coquetamente.

La pelinegra a veces no sabía si el mejor amigo de Inuyasha, no media el peligro de comportarse de esa manera. Y más al ver como Sesshomaru entorno los ojos molesto, porque aquel comportamiento del incorregible Miroku.

—Está bien —sonrió y se alejó del albino—. No tardo, vale.

Sesshomaru no le respondió nada, dando a entender que hiciera lo que quisiera, algo que le hizo sonreí contenta. Por lo tanto se podía ir tranquila y no dejaría a un demonio echando espuma por la boca.

—Vamos, Miroku.

—Después de ti —se hizo a un lado dándole el pase al pasillo.

Ella asintió y ni siquiera se animó a ver a Sesshomaru, que de seguro estaba asesinando mentalmente al coqueto de Miroku. Algo que le provocaba gracia y miedo al mismo tiempo.

Los dos caminaron el amplio pasillo de la gran casa, para dirigirse al cuarto en donde se encontraba Inuyasha. En donde solo contaba las horas para que la boda se llevara a cabo. Si ella estaba nerviosa, ya se podía imaginar cómo se encontraría su mejor amigo.

—Por cierto, déjeme decirle que luce hermosa este día —le halago el pelinegro, con esa sonrisa pícara, tan típica en él.

—Muchas gracias, Miroku —le sonrió amablemente—. Tú también luces muy guapo.

—Bueno, esas cosas no cambian aunque uno ande con harapos —exclamo son vanidad.

—Supongo —rió—. Solo te doy un consejo, no le digas esas cosas a cualquiera. No vaya ser que Sango te escuche.

—Oh, como crees —trago saliva—. Yo soy un hombre discreto.

—Claro —sonrió.

Los dos se detuvieron enfrente a la que correspondía ser la habitación de Inuyasha. Miroku toco la puerta por cortesía. Algo que la pelinegra agradecía. Ya que si fuera ella, hubiera entrado sin avisar, como ya era su costumbre.

—Pasa —grito Inuyasha.

Miroku abrió la puerta, dándole la entrada a la antigua recamara de Inuyasha, cuando este vivía con sus padres.

—Los dejo para que platiquen tranquilos.

—Gracias —dijo Inuyasha.

Al cerrarse la puerta, Rin puso toda su atención al más joven de los Takashima, quien no había duda que se veía muy guapo. Su cabello también estaba recogido, dándole mucho parecido a su padre Inutaisho. Su traje era negro, camisa blanca, el corbatón y el chaleco eran plateados, lo cual resaltaba más con el pulcro traje negro. Aquel pequeño ramillete de flores rojas con blancas, cerraban con el estilo de un novio a punto de contraer matrimonio.

—Te ves muy guapo, Inu —le hizo saber con una amplia sonrisa—. Nunca pensé verte de esta manera.

—Tú también luces bien —pronuncio avergonzado.

—Gracias —rió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas del albino—. ¿Puedo saber en qué te puedo ayudar? —Pregunto entusiasmada.

En ese instante paso algo que no se esperaba. Inuyasha la atrajo hacia él y le abrazo fuertemente, ocultado el rostro entre su cuello. Rin se quedó pasmada por el repentino acto de su amigo, ya que él no era muy afecto a darle abrazos, al menos no por iniciativa propia.

—Sin ti, jamás hubiera llegado a este momento —hablo con voz tenue—. Kagome no tiene ni la más remota idea, de que si no fuera por tu ayuda y consejos, nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros dos. Gracias, Rin.

—Inu… —su voz se quebró y las ganas de llorar le llegaron de golpe—. Eres un tonto, como te pones hacerme llorar cuando estoy maquillada.

Los dos se soltaron riendo por el jocoso comentario de la pelinegra, quien por fin le respondió aquel abrazo con efusividad y alegría. Se sentía bien al saber que fue de ayuda, y que aporto para que esto estuviera pasando ahora.

—No sé de qué te quejas, mocosa. Es obvio que te soltaras llorando en la ceremonia, ¡keh!

—¡Oye! —Se alejó un poco de él—. Deberías estar agradecido que mis lágrimas aparecerán en tu boda —hizo un puchero—. Uno queriendo darles emotividad al momento, y se quejan.

—Eres una sentida, mocosa —se separó de ella y la cogió de los hombros.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Rin clavo su mirada en los intensos y profundos ojos dorados. Se había dado cuenta, que los ojos de Inuyasha eran un poco más opacos que los de Inutaisho y Sesshomaru. Pero aun así, mostraban un dejo infantil y amable, que no lograba encontrar en los otros dos. Sin duda, eso lo había sacado de Izayoi.

—Estoy nervioso —fue sincero—, más que nunca.

—Espero no te estés arrepintiendo.

—¡Keh, claro que no tonta! —Alzo la voz indignado—. Lo que pasa es que…es que…

—Nadie nace sabiendo —entendía a lo que Inuyasha se refería—. Nadie puede ser el marido o la esposa perfecta, no hay instrucciones para eso. Pero si están a este punto, es que no creo que busquen la perfección entre ustedes, solo quieren unir sus vidas con la persona que los conoce más que nadie.

»Kagome y tú, se llevan como perros y gatos. Discuten hasta por la más mínima cosa, pero aun así eso es lo que hace que se amen y quieran estar juntos. Dudo mucho que ella pueda vivir sin tus impulsivos arranques de niño de quince años —rió al verlo ceñudo—, y que tú no puedas vivir sin el jalón de orejas que te da constantemente.

»No tienes que dudar, ni mucho menos el tenerle miedo a nada. Solo sigue el rumbo y a hasta el donde el destino los lleve.

—Tienes razón —sus sonrisa se amplió—, después de todo no podría vivir sin ella. Kagome es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida —la volvió abrazar, pero esa vez con más fuerza, más a la Inuyasha—. ¡Gracias, mocosa!

—De nada, Inu.

—Disculpen el interrumpir —la voz de Inutasiho resonó en la habitación. Los dos se separaron y vieron al hombre mayor—. Ya es hora, hijo.

—Sí —respiro y exhalo tan rápido como pudo y se acomodó el saco, el chaleco y el corbatón—. Estoy listo.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo para bajar las escaleras, a pesar de que Inuyasha ya les tenía ventaja y bajo hasta donde su madre y Elrike lo esperaba. Mientras ella caminaba a la par de Inutaisho, que no paraba de darle cumplidos por lo linda que lucía ese día. Algo que ya la tenía tan roja como un tomate.

—Rin.

Fue la voz de Sesshomaru que la orillo a levantar su avergonzada mirada. El albino se encontraba recargado en el pasamano de madera de la gran escalera, con su abrigo sobre el antebrazo. Estaba esperándola con aquel porte imperial, que parecía ser de familia. No solo lo había visto en su novio, sino también en Inutaisho y raras veces en Inuyasha.

—¿Se van con nosotros o se irán aparte? —Le pregunto Inutaisho a su hijo.

—Les seguimos.

—Bien.

Inutaisho le dedico una última sonrisa y bajo las escaleras en donde ya lo esperaban las dos mujeres y su hijo menor. Rin solo vio como estos se perdían de su vista, al salir por la puerta principal de la mansión.

—Rin.

—¿Ah? —Volvió a poner toda su atención a su compañero, que ya tenía el abrigo extendido—. Claro —sonrió apenada.

Se acercó para que le ayudara a colocarse el abrigo, el cual ya tenía el aroma masculino tan particular de Sesshomaru. Hasta la fecha no ha podido descifrar que tipo de fragancia poseía. En momentos le daba la sensación de que olía a madera, en algunas ocasiones creía oler especias suaves y a veces, ligeramente a menta. Era muy difícil decidirse por uno o eran una mezcla de todas. A parte, Sesshomaru no era un hombre que se bañara con alguna colonia, realmente no suele abusar de estos. Él era muy limpio, y su humor aun cuando este llegaba de haber paseado a Yako o hacer ejercicio, no desprendía ningún olor desagradable. Incluso le parecía muy varonil y atractivo.

Negó frenéticamente con su cabeza, al darse cuenta porque rumbo se estaba yendo su pervertida mente. Pudo sentir sus mejillas arder con euforia, de solo recordar lo bien que olía después del sexo.

—¿Qué tienes? —La varonil voz la saco de su trance.

—Nada —dijo en voz baja—. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

Lo sujeto de la mano y lo hizo bajar las escaleras a la par, aunque este mostro no estar convencido con su «nada». Pero estaba segura que no le cuestionaría más al respecto, sobre todo porque no iban a pelearse y estar molestos todo el día, en la boda de Inuyasha.

Al salir de la mansión, se dieron cuenta que la gran limosina ya no estaba. Solo quedaba el Audi y ellos dos. Así que sin perder mucho tiempo, caminaron al coche, en donde —como siempre— le ayudo a montarlo. Algo que el albino no tardo en imitar.

Durante el trayecto ella no paro de hablar, y aunque sabía que Sesshomaru no le estaba poniendo atención, se tomó la cortesía de responderle con monosílabos de vez en cuando. Rin era muy parlanchina, pero no quería que la emoción le ganara antes de tiempo, aunque era imposible, estaba más excitada de lo que espero.

Cuando llegaron al complejo de la gran privada, se dirigieron en donde se encontraban Inutaisho, Izayoi y Elrike. La gente ya estaba llegando, tanto invitados de la familia de Kagome, como la de Inuyasha. Miro a todas partes y por fin se encontró con Koga y Ayame. Sin decir nada se separó del grupo, sin ser detenida por Sesshomaru.

Recorrió el lugar el cual tenía todo el estilo de una ceremonia occidental. A pesar de que Kagome creció y se desenvolvió en un templo con las costumbres sintoístas, ella había optado por un evento más contemporáneo. Algo que le extraño a todos, ya que pensaban que la ceremonia sería al estilo japonés en toda la expresión de la palabra.

—Pero que guapa —hablo Koga, que fue el primero en darle el beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, señor Sunakawa —dijo totalmente seria.

—Por Dios, no le digas señor —pidió Ayame—. ¡Se escucha horrible!

—Es que también la haces sentir vieja —comento divertido el pelinegro.

—¡Yo no estoy vieja! —Se quejó la pelirroja—. ¿A caso estoy vieja?

—Ah… —Ladeo la cabeza, mientras pensaba que responder.

—¡Rin! —La nombro indignada.

—No te creas —trato de no reírse a carcajadas—. Realmente eres joven, el viejo es él —apunto a Koga.

—Puede ser —alzo los hombros—. Pero yo soy como los buenos vinos, mientras más viejo mejor me pongo.

—Si vamos hablar de vinos, cariño —lo cogió del brazo y lo pego a ella—. Ese vino es el mejor —le hizo mirar hacia la dirección en donde se encontraban los dos Takashima. Siendo Inutaisho el señalado por Ayame—. Y aun te falta mucho para llegar a eso, amor.

—Tiene razón —Rin le siguió el juego.

—Vaya, ahora todas están enamoradas de Inutaisho —frunció el ceño—. Ahora ya veo porque estas con Sesshomaru, por ser la réplica de tu exjefe.

—No lo había pensado de esa manera —coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla—. Suena bastante interesante y muy preciso, Koga.

—Que lastima que no tuvo otro hijo —Ayame menciono melancólica.

—¡Hey! —Se quejó un ceñudo Koga.

—¿Estás celoso, mi lobito? —Empezó hacerle monerías, como si de un cachorro se tratara.

Rin solo pudo reír por ese par, la verdad que disfrutaba de la compañía de esos dos. Solo cuando no empezaban con sus insinuaciones sexuales, porque la verdad ambos no parecían conocer el pudor.

Así duraron alrededor de quince minutos, hasta que el momento de la verdad se hizo presente. Los tres dieron camino hacia la parte donde se encontraban los invitados por parte del novio. Así tomando su lugar al lado de Sesshomaru, que ya la estaba esperando.

Todos se quedaron de pie, esperando que la marcha nupcial se hiciera presente y con ello la novia. Y así fue, ya que se hizo ver la joven mujer. Kagome lucía un hermoso vestido, como sacado de un cuento de hadas. No había dudas que lucía realmente hermosa, y lo pudo saber con más claridad al ver aquella mirada que Inuyasha le dedicaba a su prometida, que se dirigía hacia él.

Busco la mano de Sesshomaru, apretándola ligeramente por la emoción. Pudo sentir la mirada ambarina sobre de ella por esa acción, pero no le dio importancia. Rin estaba luchando con las ganas de no soltarse a llorar. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con una boda —fuera real o ficticia— le incitaba a empezar a lloriquear de la emoción.

Durante toda la ceremonia pudo sentir los leves apretones que su novia le daba a su mano, ya fuera para contener sus lágrimas o por la conmoción que estaba viviendo. Pero viniendo de la secretaria, no le sorprendía. De alguna forma intuía que esto sería demasiado importante para ella, como para hacerle aflorar aquellos sentimientos. Más si se trataba del idiota de su hermano.

Todo el complejo se había tomado de la cotidiana ceremonia occidental, algo que le extraño. Viniendo esa mujer de una familia arraigada a sus raíces y costumbres, había esperado una boda oriental en todos los aspectos. Y algo que no molestaría a ninguno de su familia, ya que tenía entendido que así había sido la boda de Inutaisho con Izayoi.

Eso le hacía pensar en lo que su pequeña mujercita, desearía que se realizara su boda. Rin era compleja en ese aspecto. Tenía un apego bastante peculiar a las costumbres japonesas, pero a la vez tendía a dejarse llevar por las novedades del otro extremo del océano. Así que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se efectuaría la boda, y la verdad poco le importaba. No era bueno imponiendo su voluntad en algo, que consideraba demasiado para su gusto. Realmente se sentiría satisfecho cual fuera la manera en la que se casaría con Rin. Incluso si ella decidiera vivir ambas experiencias.

El repentino brinco que dio Rin del banco, lo hizo volver a la realidad y más los estruendos por los aplausos que todos estaban dando. Se levantó, pero evito el hacer el alboroto que todos —incluida Rin— estaban haciendo. En especial en el momento en que esos dos se dieron le afamado beso.

Inuyasha se veía más que contento, pudo notarlo. Por alguna extraña razón, conocía tan bien a esa bestia, que podía discernir cuando estaba feliz o triste. El que aparentara con su exagerada actitud de tipo rudo, no podía engañarlo. Y parecía ser que tampoco a su novia. Rin conocía tan bien a Inuyasha, como si se tratara de ella misma.

—¡Ay por Dios! —Sollozo la secretaria—. No había llorado así, desde que Sango se casó con Miroku.

Rin saco un pequeño pañuelo del interior de su abrigo, limpiando las lágrimas derramadas y las cuales aún tenía acumuladas en los ojos castaños.

—No se queden atrás —les pidió Inutaisho, quien ya estaba tomando camino junto con sus dos compañeras.

—Rin.

—Sí —termino de limpiarse—. Ya todo está bien.

Sesshomaru la cogió de la cintura y la hizo andar, mientras ella seguía luchando con las ganas de no seguir llorando. No había duda, que su mujer era más sentimental de lo que alguna vez pensó.

No tardaron mucho en recorrer el camino hacia el salón principal, en donde se efectuaría la fiesta. Todo relucía con un sencillo toque elegante. Se notaba el empeño de Kagome e Izayoi. Habían hecho un espléndido trabajo. Todo fue apantallante, no tenía duda de que la boda sería la noticia del año.

Al estar todo mundo sentado en sus respectivas mesas, el baile entre los novios no se hizo esperar. Ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la danza sutil y esos momentos en que el vestido lucia por las repentinas vueltas que Inuyasha iniciaba, hacía que todo luciera mucho más bonito, incluso mágico. Rin no era una soñadora, pero al ver a ese par se le antojaba que así fuera su boda con Sesshomaru.

Al finalizar el baile entre los novios, se hizo presente el baile con los familiares, en donde se empezaría con los padres. Rin se quitó el molesto abrigo, al ya estar en ese lugar cerrado y se levantó.

—Vamos —le extendió la mano a Sesshomaru. Pero este solo alzo la ceja como respuesta—. No puede decir que no, después de todo es el hermano mayor. Y eso no sería bueno para su imagen como presidente —le recordó el papel tan importante que tenía ahora.

Se levantó y acepto su mano, así caminaron hacia la pista. Rin sabía que a su novio no le gustaban todas estas cosas, pero no podía comportarse tan hostil, y menos en la boda de su hermano. El que se llevaran como perros y gatos, no debía influir ahora.

Cuando su turno llego, pudo notar el asombro que mostraron tanto Inuyasha como Kagome, pero los cuales no dijeron nada. Kagome acepto la mano que le ofrecía su cuñado y empezaron a bailar.

—¿Sorprendido? —Le cuestiono a Inuyasha, que tardo un poco en cogerla de la cintura y empezar la danza.

—No esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Creo que nadie lo hubiera esperado —dejo escapar una risilla.

—No hay duda que lo manejas a tu antojo —hablo con tono burlón, mientras le hizo girar rápidamente, haciendo que se sujetará con fuerza al albino.

—Claro que no —se quejó con un puchero en su rostro.

—Él no hubiera bailado con Kagome, ni con las amenazas del viejo —le miraba fijamente—. Que no quieras aceptarlo es otra cosa, keh.

Rin miro de reojo a Sesshomaru, que seguía bailando con Kagome. No podía creer lo que su amigo le decía, simplemente era absurdo. Su novio no era persona manipulable de ninguna manera. No, no lo era. Que accediera a sus caprichos, solo era para hacerla callar o no entrar en ninguna discusión, no porque ejerciera algún tipo de poder sobre de él. Inuyasha y todos los demás que pensaban igual, estaban locos.

La boda había transcurrido con tranquilidad durante la cena y las charlas entre los invitados. Sesshomaru había platicado un poco con algunos conocidos o socios, pero solo por cortesía. Con solo escuchar a la secretaria platicar y reír, le era suficiente. Y eso era algo que no había parado de hacer, hasta que toda la calma se rompió para darle la entrada a la música. La cual sin duda no pretendía ser del gusto de la gente mayor y reservada, que se encontraba entre los invitados.

No había duda que el término «diversión», no podía pasar por alto por el grupo de amigos de Inuyasha. Que deseaban que la fiesta se ambientara y no fuera a caer en la aburrición. Había quedado bastante claro que ellos no vinieron a complacer a nadie, y eso no parecía molestarle a Inutaisho y mucho menos a la mujer de su padre.

Rin se levantó de su asiento al momento en que Ayame y Koga fueron por ella, para reunirse con Inuyasha y los demás para bailar. Él solamente la siguió con la mirada, viendo lo feliz y entusiasmada que se encontraba.

—¿No irás a bailar? —Le pregunto Elrike con tonó burlón. Pero él se limitó a verla con el ceño fruncido—. No tiene nada de malo el divertirse un poco, hijo.

—Pensé que mi madre había sido invitada.

—Fue invitada, pero no pudo venir —le informo.

—No quiso venir —le corrigió—. Dudo que su «desagrado» por país, sea motivo suficiente para que no viniera.

—¿Te hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí? —Expelo anonadada.

—Me da igual.

—Claro —su sonrisa se amplió—. ¿Y ustedes ya han hablado de fechas?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —La vio fijamente.

—Ninguna —sonrió de lado. Tan idéntica a Irasue—. Sólo que me sorprende que no hayas tomado carta sobre el asunto.

—Esa decisión no me corresponde —se limitó a decir.

—Les corresponde a los dos —le aclaro—. Que no se te olvide que estas incluido en el paquete, corazón.

—No cederé a las presiones de mi madre.

—Es imposible que algo se te escape —rió divertida, mientras los ojos violetas estaban posados en la gente que estaba en la amplia pista—. Son tan iguales, que a veces me asustan.

Sesshomaru ignoro el ultimo comentario, el que lo comparara con su madre era algo que lo molestaba. Más bien, odiaba ser comparado con sus padres constantemente. No le agradaba la idea de vivir bajo la sombra de sus antecesores.

—Vamos, no es para que te enojes —le sonrió—. Después de todo eres lo mejor de ellos y lo has superado con una facilidad impresionante.

—Gracias por el halago —dijo sarcástico.

—Hijo, en serio que no cambiaras nunca —rió jocosamente.

 _Sí, quizás era mejor tener que aguantar la amabilidad de su tía, que el cinismo de su madre._

No pudo evitar el pensar en ello, ya que ambas eran tan diferentes y atractivas a su propio estilo. Pero no había duda que sabía sobrellevar a su tía. Al menos no lo hacía rabiar como su madre, con esos comentarios tan mordaces y fuera de contexto.

En eso, Koga y Miroku se acercaron a Izayoi y Elrike sacándolas a bailar, lo cual las mujeres no rechazaron. Pero no tardó en hacerse presente su mujercita, que fue directamente a Inutaisho. Vio cómo su padre rió al saber que no podía rechazar a Rin, que era prácticamente la adoración de su progenitor.

Centró toda su atención en Rin e Inutaisho, quien trataba de seguirle el paso a la pequeña mujer, al bailar música electrónica. Sabía porque había ido directamente hacia su padre y no con él. Sesshomaru le cumplía muchas cosas, pero sabía que había límites, y el bailar de esa forma era uno de ellos. Pero eso no quitaba lo hermosa que se veía moviéndose de esa manera tan dulce y sensual, con esa sonrisa que conquistaría hasta al hombre más desalmado del mundo.

De un momento a otro, algunos regresaron a la mesa para degustar el postre que estaba empezando a ser servido. Entre esos entraba Rin, que siempre pausaría cualquier cosa con tal de comer algún postre o chuchería.

Todos en la amplia mesa platicaba menos ella, que parecía fascinada por el postre que degustaba con placer. La mujer era tan curiosa en tantos aspectos, que no podía dejarlos pasar desapercibidos. Nunca antes había estado con alguien como ella.

—¡Dios, esto ha estado delicioso! —Exclamo contenta—. No lo cree… —Guardo silencio al ver que no había tocado el aperitivo—. ¿No lo va a comer?

Sesshomaru enarco la ceja, al darse cuenta para donde tiraba la pregunta. Con su mano deslizo el pequeño plato, colocándolo frente a Rin. La sonrisa que se le dibujo, le recordaba a la de una infante al ser consentida.

—¡Gracias! —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y prosiguió a degustar el dulce postre.

No había duda para el albino, lo fácil que era hacer feliz a su novia. Eran tan simplona y banal, en casi la mayoría de sus gustos y preferencias. De alguna manera eso le agradaba. Rin carecía de ambiciones materiales, más bien, sus intereses son de tema personal. De ahí, ella podía vivir en una casa modesta y con lo necesario, y no habría quejas por ello. Aun así, esa no sería la vida que le daría, sino la que siempre mereció por ser la hija de Hitomiko Hara.

—Me dijo que bailaría conmigo las baladas —le miro limpiando sus labios con la servilleta—. ¿Lo recuerda?

Sesshomaru viro su atención a la secretaria que seguía con esa amplia sonrisa. Era como si nunca se cansara de sonreír. Solo esperaba que eso no cambiara nunca.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano, siendo aceptado al instante por su compañera. Caminaron en donde se encontraban los demás bailando, entre ellos los novios. Pero nadie hizo ningún comentario, o lo tomaron como algo raro. Tal vez, porque después de haber bailado con Kagome, no sería una sorpresa que lo hiciera ahora con su prometida.

Tomó a la pelinegra por la cintura y le cogió de la mano para empezar a bailar. La música era suave y tranquila. Tal vez lo intuía como un gusto de su cuñada, ya que conociendo a Inuyasha, esto sería un mar de gritos y brincos por todas partes.

—Le voy a confesar algo —Sesshomaru presto atención a la dulce voz—. Siempre estuve en contra de esas relaciones posesivas —recargo la cabeza sobre su hombro—, pero de alguna manera, me gusta que usted sea posesivo conmigo —una risilla escapo de los rosados labios—. Me encanta cuando me mantiene a su lado, y su mano se aferra a mi cintura. Puedo sentir como su calor traspasa la tela de mi ropa y llega hasta mi piel. Suena tonto, ¿no cree? —Levanto su mentón para verlo—. Pero eso es lo que siento, y me gusta mucho sentirlo.

Guardo silenció ante lo dicho, y no fue porque no le tomara importancia a lo que le decía, sino porque estaba hablando con la verdad.

Sesshomaru siempre se había caracterizado por ser una persona posesiva, con todo lo que él considera suyo. Por lo general solo se englobaba en cuestiones materiales, todo lo que le había costado a él conseguir. Con respecto a las personas, raramente mostro sentirse propietario de alguien. Cuando niño, en su momento llego a pensar que su madre y su tía, solo eran para él. Incluso se llegó a sentir con el derecho, de ser la única persona capaz de joderle la existencia a Inuyasha. Esas excepciones se habían borrado conforme iba creciendo y ver que era una actitud estúpida.

Con lo que respectaba a Rin, comenzaba a perder el control de que ella era una persona libre. Nunca había celado a ninguna mujer, pero empezaba a sentirlos; la idea que otro hombre la mirara de la misma forma que él, le enfermaba. Incluso el pensar que su mujercita podría dejarlo alguna día. No lo permitiría. Rin era suya, aunque sabía que no era verdad.

* * *

Círculos, eso fue lo que formaba con la yema de sus dedos sobre el pecho desnudo de Sesshomaru. A pesar de que se habían quedado en la casa de los señores Takashima, eso no pareció importarle mucho al albino, cuando entraron a la recamara y le puso seguro a la puerta. Aún no sabía si sentirse avergonzada o reír por la picardía del momento.

—¿Te gusto la boda?

Levanto su rostro para encontrarse con esas dos gemas doradas, que le miraban impasible. Algo que le provoco tragar en seco, y no precisamente por miedo.

—Sí, fue muy bonita —sonrió.

—¿Quieres que sea sí nuestra boda?

—Ah… —Se alzó un poco más, apoyándose en su codo, importándole muy poco que la cobija descubriera su torso desnudo—. No lo sé. Desconozco cuales sean sus planes.

—¿Mis planes? —Entrecerró los ojos, mostrando un poco de molestia.

—Es que… —pensó las palabras correctas para proseguir—. Me refiero a que tipo de boda, es la indicada para su imagen. Es alguien muy importante y por ello la boda debe ir a su altura.

—¿Tú quieres que la boda sea así? —La cuestiono con seriedad.

—Aún no sé lo que quiero —aparto unos cuantos mechones platinados del rostro de Sesshomaru—. A veces me imagino una boda sencilla, nada llamativa e íntima. En otras ocasiones me imagino una boda como la Inu y Kagome, pero mucho más grande —rió suavemente—. Incluso hay momentos en que ir al registro civil, en donde solo los testigos y nosotros sabríamos que ya estamos casados.

»Yo sé que tengo que tomarme en serio todo esto, pero a veces mi mente es tan volátil, que no soy capaz de comprenderme a mí misma —acaricio la mejilla masculina con un simple roce de sus dedos—. Me gustaría saber, ¿qué es lo que quiere usted?

Rin cerró los ojos al sentir la blanca mano sobre su rostro, acariciándola como si fuera la cosa más frágil que ha tocado en su vida. Amaba cuando el trataba con ese cuidado y cariño. Lograba que su estómago se contrajera por una explosión de mariposas inquietas y revoltosas.

—Da igual —respondió con ecuanimidad—, de una manera u otra, terminaras siendo mi esposa.

—¿Es lo único que le interesa, amarrarme a usted? —Expelo sin abrir sus ojos, pero su sonrisa la delataba. La idea le encantaba.

—No te equivoques —hablo con ese tonó intimidante, lo que logró que abriera los ojos sorprendida—. Tu libertad es mía, mucho antes de que esto ocurriera.

Sesshomaru despego su espalda de la cama, para cambiar las posiciones en las cuales se encontraban. La poso sobre la cama con cuidado, quedando ahora encima de ella. Sus rostros estaban a milímetros de distancias, respirando el mismo aire y sintiendo el calor del otro. Rin se mordió el labio inferior, al sentir aquel aliento caliente chocar contra su oído.

—Eres mía, desde el momento en que te cruzaste en mi vida.

—Eso es muy pretensioso de su parte, ¿no lo cree? —hablo juguetonamente—. Yo no soy suya —se ganó inmediatamente la dorada mirada—. En todo caso, soy yo su dueña. Usted es mío y no habrá otra mujer que pueda cambiar ese hecho —coloco sus dedos en los delgados labios—. Me gusta más la forma en que yo veo las…

No pudo terminar al sentir la presión de esa boca demandando la suya con desesperación. Acepto gustosa aquella invasión tan placentera, mientras sus manos viajaron hasta la amplia espalda que empezó acariciar y así atraer ese cuerpo al suyo.

Rin no sabía quién era el verdadero dueño de quien, o si el trato era equivalente. Pero de lo que si estaba segura, es que ella no podía vivir sin él. Podía perderlo todo, incluso a los seres que más ama, pero no a Sesshomaru.

Había superado la pérdida de su familia entera, incluso el saber que ella había sido adoptada por los Honjo. Pero no sería capaz de recuperarse si le faltara el hombre que le había hecho enamorarse de él, de la manera más inesperada y extraña del mundo.

Su vida se había reducido solamente a un hombre, y ese hombre era Sesshomaru Takashima.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Más vale tarde, que nunca. xD

Ayer me desespere al ver que no terminaba. Dios, como odio los distractores, soy muy fácil de ser seducida por nimiedades. Maldito pecado. ;-;

En fin. No estaba muy segura si hablar sobre la boda de Inu o no, pero al final decidí que así fuera. Creo que para dar un momento más dulzón al asunto. Espero les guste, al menos no hizo que girara entorno a las emociones de Inuyasha.

Nuevamente les doy gracia a las personas que ya siguen y tienen en favorito a la historia. También a los lectores silenciosos y a los que siempre me dejan sus hermosos reviews. Me encanta saber que este trabajo, les ha gustado y que cada día se animan a dejar su comentario, personas que se mantenían en total anonimato. Espero que siga leyendo un poco más de las lectoras que están siguiendo este escrito.

Bueno, me paso a retirar. No sabría decirles si el viernes les tengo capítulo nuevo, pero si no es ese día, más tardar el sábado. Ya no habrá descanso, hay que darle con todo a esta historia. :3

Los quiero mucho, y nos estamos leyendo criaturitas del señor. uwur


	34. Punto de quiebre

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Punto de quiebre.**

 _¿Cómo había ocurrido esto?_

Es una pregunta que no podía responderse por mucho que lo pensara, no habían palabras para satisfacer su duda. Fue un acontecimiento que no se esperaba.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y hacia lo posible para evadir todo el ruido del exterior, queriendo encontrar un poco de sosiego. No deseaba mostrar ninguna turbación cuando la viera, no pretendía manifestar ningún sentimiento innecesario y que no se mereciera. Se lo reprocharía si así fuera. Ella odiaba la caridad y la lastima.

 _¿Cuántas horas habían transcurrido desde que se enteró?_

No tenía la más remota idea de cuantas horas habían pasado desde entonces, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para cargar con el reloj y no pretendía coger el celular. Tal vez lo mejor era quedarse con la duda del tiempo transcurrido. No quería verse sorprendido al ver que había pasado el lapso necesario para que asimilara la noticia, y darse cuenta que era todo lo contrario.

Estaba tan perdido del tiempo y del espacio, que aun podía asegurar que se encontraba en la recamara durmiendo junto a Rin. Que no había pasado ni siquiera cinco minutos desde que lo sacaron de su sueño para darle la noticia menos esperadas de todas. Todo era tan irreal, una puta broma de su propia imaginación.

—¿Sesshomaru?

La tersa voz y la calidez de la mano de su tía fue lo saco de su trance, logrando que abriera sus ojos y la enfrentara. Elrike se veía agotada y preocupada. Por primera vez vio lo sombríos que podrían verse esos ojos violetas, y esa mueca que reflejaba el miedo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

—Ya llegamos, hijo.

Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana del lado de la mujer, para darse cuenta que decía la verdad. Ya estaban ahí y lo mejor era no atrasar las cosas. Quería ver con sus propios ojos lo que no terminaba por creer.

—Hagen, por favor lleva nuestro equipaje a la casa —Elrike le pidió al chofer—. Yo te llamaré cuando te necesitemos.

—Sí, señora.

Sesshomaru desmonto el _Landaulet_ blanco, un automóvil que registraba el gusto y la excentricidad de su madre por los autos elegantes y exageradamente caros. Ahora llegaba a entender ese gusto particular por los coches, herencia de sus progenitores.

Ayudo a su tía a salir y se encaminaron hacia la entrada del hospital. Se encaminaron con calma, a pesar de sentir la presión que su tía ejercía sobre su brazo. Temblaba ligeramente y se aferraba constantemente a él, al perder su agarre por los propios nervios que se apoderaban de ella.

Se encaminaron hacia la recepción para pedir información, pero Elrike lo soltó de golpe y la vio andar, esquivando a unos cuantos del personal de la clínica para llegar a un hombre que no pasaba de los cuarenta años. Dio unos cuantos pasos para darse cuenta que no se había equivocado, ese hombre no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio.

—¡Rupert! —Le llamo su tía con un tono de voz indescifrable.

—Elrike —el hombre se acercó y posó sus manos en los hombros de su tía—. Me alegra que ya estés aquí.

Rupert Stoessei era un neurocirujano muy famoso, no solo en la capital, sino también a nivel nacional. La familia Stoessei siempre había sido muy allegados a los Kaiser, pero Rupert se podría considerar como un amigo de confianza de su madre, y sin duda, el enamorado eterno de Elrike. Por lo tanto no le sorprendería que fuera el doctor que atendiera el caso.

—Sesshomaru, ven aquí —le pidió su tía al verlo apartado de ellos dos.

—¿Sesshomaru? —Pronuncio el hombre bastante sorprendido—. Vaya, sí que los años han pasado —le tendió la mano.

Sesshomaru la cogió más por cortesía que por gusto, con tal de que le dieran la información que buscaba. No tenía intenciones de mantener una charla con el hombre, al menos de que se tratara de lo que los había hecho viajar en cuestión de horas de Tokio hacia Berlín.

—¿Cómo está mi madre? —Fue directamente al tema.

—Se encuentra estable —les hizo saber con calma—. Aun no recobra el reconocimiento, pero las cosas no pasaron a mayores.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Expreso Elrike con alivio—. ¿Podemos verla, Rupert?

—Por supuesto —les sonrió—. Vengan conmigo.

Él les siguió el paso dejando que doctor y su tía conversaran. Sería la manera más fácil de saber la verdadera condición de su madre, sin necesidad de preguntar. Y así fue. El brazo izquierdo y tres costillas del mismo costado, rotas; cosieron dos heridas, una en la pierna derecha y la otra el abdomen; el uso de collarín era por leves torceduras que sufrió en el cuello y se descartaba daños en el cráneo o en el cerebro; lo demás solo eran hematomas y rasguños que no dejarían ningún rastro alguno. Eso había sido las consecuencias de un accidente automovilístico, en dónde la única dañada había resultado ser Irasue.

Permaneció en silencio durante todo el recorrido, no se sentía con los ánimos de indagar un poco más. Con lo que había escuchado y con lo que vería, sería suficiente para comprender que esto no tenía nada que ver con un mal sueño.

—Conociendo a Irasue, me tome la libertad de no dejarla en terapia intensiva y darle los cuidados necesarios en una habitación privada —les comento Rupert—. Sin olvidar, que ella ya está en mejores condiciones.

Sesshomaru y Elrike se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Rupert, que ya estaba abriendo la puerta, dejando ver la blanca habitación y quien la habitaba. Elrike no dudo ni un momento en ingresar. Él lo tomó con calma y se adentró, posando su vista en la mujer que descansaba en la camilla.

 _¿Esa era su madre?_

Sí que lo era. Los rasguños y cardenales en su rostro no fueron suficientes para borrar las armoniosas líneas del rostro femenino. Simplemente que le fue bastante extraño verla de esa manera. Tan silencia y con los ojos cerrados. Diferente a la Irasue que había visto desde que tuvo razón.

Su madre jamás mostro algún síntoma de cansancio, nunca enfermo y mucho menos tuvo accidentes. Irasue Kaiser era la versión femenina de Inutaisho, ambos siempre se mostraron tan aguerridos e indestructibles, hasta ahora.

El haber visto a Inutaisho con problemas cardiacos, no le sorprendió tanto como ahora, al encontrarse a Irasue de esa manera. Sobre todo, porque ella no había provocado su estado, la habían hecho vivir la penosa desgracia de estar de esa manera. No quería imaginarse lo molesta que se pondría cuando recobrara el conocimiento.

—Irasue —fue el murmullo de su tía quien lo hizo reaccionar—. Me alegra saber que estas bien —rio amargamente—, dentro de lo que cabe.

—Les dejo —se dirigió Rupert a él—. Cualquier cosa que necesiten toquen el botón, la enfermera o yo, vendremos al instante.

Solo asintió con su cabeza y vio partir al hombre de la habitación, dándoles la privacidad que tanto buscaban. Pudo verlo en esos ojos violetas que explotaron en lágrimas y lamentaciones. Se trataba como si fuera la culpable de lo ocurrido. Cómo si el que hubiera estado con su madre, hubiera sido suficiente para impedir lo ocurrido.

Se acercó a la camilla por el lado izquierdo y pudo ver aquel brazo enyesado, el collarín en el delgado cuello y las pequeñas heridas, que podía asegurar fueron provocados por los vidrios de las ventas y el parabrisas, a pesar de desconocer el estado en el que quedo el coche. Eso sería algo que averiguaría después.

Levanto su mano y lo dirigió hacia el rostro de su madre, ganándose la curiosa mirada de su tía, que permaneció impertérrita por su acción. Tal vez porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su faena o simplemente le parecía algo normal. Sesshomaru jamás había tocado el rostro de su madre, ni el de Elrike. Acaricio el pómulo derecho, que tenía un notorio moretón que en vez de ser morado, tenía una tonalidad mucho más oscura, parcialmente negro. Quizás era el efecto por la tersa y blanquecina piel de la cual era dueña su madre.

—No tengo duda que se pondrá feliz al verte aquí —inquirió la mujer.

—¿Feliz? —Cuestiono sin apartar sus dedos de la cara de Irasue—. ¿Cómo saber cuándo una persona tan hermética es feliz?

—Tú lo sabes —los ojos violetas estaban sobre de él—. Porque eres igual que ella.

 _Iguales._

Odiaba las comparaciones que hacían de él con sus padres, por algún motivo lo hacía sentir como alguien carente de personalidad. Pero en ese momento no podía ni siquiera sentirse enojado. No podía negar lo obvio en un momento como ese. Tal vez fuera por cuestión genética o porque lo aprendió muy bien de la mujer que seguía dormida. Ambos eran tan cerrados en toda clase de sentimientos, que nadie podía asegurar como se sentían en realidad. La única diferencia es que su madre lo cubría con cinismo y arrogancia. Él simplemente pasaba de mostrar cualquier emoción.

—Estaré afuera —se alejó de ellas y salió de la habitación.

Camino hacia un lugar retirado, buscando el sitio adecuado para responder la cantidad de mensajes que su celular tenía almacenados. Inutaisho y Rin, no habían parado de mandarle mensajes para saber si ya estaba en Berlín y del estado en el cual se encuentra su madre. Se adentró al sanitario y al verlo vació, se animó hacer la primera llamada.

—¡Sesshomaru! —Pronunció con alivio la joven mujer—. ¿Ya está en Berlín? ¿Cómo se encuentra su mamá? ¿Usted está bien? —Pregunto sin hacer pausa, se notaba turbada.

—Rin.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —Se disculpó. Sesshomaru estaba seguro que se encontraba sonrojada en esos momentos.

—Estoy en el hospital —comenzó a responder las dudas de su mujer—. Mi madre sigue inconsciente, pero su estado es favorable.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —pudo escuchar ese suspiro de alivio—. ¿Y usted, cómo se encuentra?

—Bien.

—No tiene que mentir.

—¿Qué te hace suponer que miento? —Se recargo en la orilla de la jofaina.

—Tal vez su voz suene como siempre, pero… —guardo silenció por unos segundos—. Es su madre y ese es suficiente motivo para que se sienta triste y agobiado. Es doloroso ver a un ser amado pasando por algo así…

Sesshomaru pudo notar la nostalgia en esas palabras, ya que no las decía en vano. Rin sabía lo que era ese sentimiento y de alguna manera, presentía que eso sentía él.

—Estoy bien —dijo seguro.

—Le creo.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, ya estoy por salir del trabajo —le informo—. También ya empecé a entrevistar algunas chicas para el puesto.

—Hmm…

—Su padre se sorprendió al saber la decisión que hemos tomado —rió—. Me dijo que no podía creer que usted osara el soltarme.

—Rin.

—¿Sí?

—Cuídate.

—¡Pero que dice! —Exclamo «ofendida»—. Yo siempre me cuido.

—Eso espero.

—Así será —le aseguro—. Y usted cuide a su mamá, que lo necesita más que nunca.

—Adiós, Rin.

—Lo amo —dijo dulcemente—. Adiós.

Sesshomaru colgó la llamada y vio el fondo de pantalla del celular, el cual era una fotografía de Yako con las dos iguanas. Cortesía de su pequeña novia. Negó con la cabeza y prosiguió a llamar a su padre, que no tardo ni un segundo en contestarle.

—¿Cómo está Irasue? —Fue la pregunta esperada.

—Tiene algunas lesiones, pero nada grave.

—¿Ya platicaste con ella?

—Aun no despierta.

—Ya veo —suspiro—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien.

—Hmm…

Se hizo un silenció entre ambos hombres, era bastante extraño el que se hablaran y más tratándose de su madre. Sesshomaru sabía que su padre sentía algo por Irasue, tal vez por el hecho de que alguna vez fueron esposos y la mujer que le dio a su primer hijo. Aun así, le hacía sentir incomodó.

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Dime.

—Cuida a Rin.

—No es necesario que me lo digas —dijo con voz serena—. No te preocupes por ella.

—Bien.

—Sesshomaru, no dudes en llamar por cualquier cosa que necesites —le hizo saber—. Y eso también va para tu madre.

—Lo tendré presente.

—Bien —suspiro—. Estoy por finalizar, llevaré a Rin al departamento.

—Gracias.

—De nada. Tú solo enfócate en tu madre que es quien necesita de ti, ¿está bien?

—Nos estamos hablando.

—Hasta luego, hijo.

—Adiós.

Dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro al terminar la llamada, estaba cansado, pero aun así no podía darse el lujo de descansar. De alguna manera su padre y Rin tenían razón, lo primordial en estos momentos era Irasue.

Se encamino de nuevo hacia la habitación donde su madre se encontraba, pasando entre algunos enfermeros y uno que otro civil, con las intenciones de ir a ver a sus familiares. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en estos sitios, ya que jamás tuvo la necesidad de pisar uno. Pero al llegar al cuarto se encontró con Rupert y otros tres hombres.

—Sesshomaru, que bueno que apareces —le hablo el doctor con amabilidad—. Los señores te están buscando. Son los que llevan el caso del accidente de tu madre.

—Hmm… —Los miro rápidamente—. ¿Tienen algo interesante que decir?

Los hombres fruncieron el entrecejo ante su manera hostil al cuestionarlos, algo que poco le importaba. Si no tenían nada, sería mejor que se largaran.

—Porque no vamos a mi despacho —sugirió Rupert—. Para que puedan hablar con más tranquilidad y confianza.

Sesshomaru no se encontraba de animó para escuchar algo que no llegaría a nada, lo presentía. Pero no podía negarse a las atenciones que se estaba tomando Rupert. No podían ser desechadas, no cuando fue quien se quedó al pendiente de su madre, mientras ellos llegaban.

Los hombres asintieron al igual que él y le siguieron el paso al doctor, que seguía sacándole plática a los sujetos, de la manera más atenta y cortes que podía. Tal vez lo hacía para disipar su mala actitud de hace unos momentos. Cosa que no serviría de nada.

Al llegar al despacho los hombres lo miraron, como si no confiaran en él, o no fuera la persona indicada para charlar sobre el tema.

—Soy el detective Buczer y ellos son mis compañeros, Neumann y Hofsädler. Y le vamos hacer unas preguntas —Buczer era el más alto de los tres, ya que todos eran rubios y muy parecidos entre sí. Así que la altura era la manera más fácil de identificar a los sujetos—. ¿Usted quién es y qué relación tiene con la señora Kaiser?

—Soy Sesshomaru Takashima y soy hijo de Irasue Kaiser —respondió con ecuanimidad—. Hijo único —recalco.

—¿La señora Kaiser, no está casada? —Pregunto el más bajo de los tres, que si no se equivocaba era Hofsädler.

—Divorciada.

—¿Otro familiar? —Siguió insistiendo, como si pudiera encontrar a otra persona con la cual charlar.

—Su trato se dirigirá solamente conmigo —alzo la voz con fastidio—. Así que ustedes deciden. ¿Hablan o me largo?

Pudo ver como los tres tipos se tensaron casi en igualdad y las miradas de desagrado que le dirigían. Pero prefería ir al grano y no tener que malgastar su tiempo con ello. Y no es que no quisiera saber lo ocurrido con Irasue, pero por algún motivo intuía que no obtendría nada durante un largo tiempo, sino es que nada se descubriría al final.

—Los testigos dijeron que cuando su madre dio arranque a su automóvil, dos autos Mazda negros sin placas, se impactaron contra el coche y tan rápido como lo consiguieron, se dieron a la fuga —hablo Neumann esta vez—. Sin duda la intención era esa, pero lo que queremos saber es, ¿el por qué? —El hombre se mostraba más interesado en aclarar el caso que los otros dos—. ¿Su madre ha tenido algún tipo de rencillas con alguien en especial? ¿Una persona con la que haya tenido algún tipo de conflicto personal? ¿Una antigua pareja, un socio o quizás un antigua amistad?

—No tiene enemigos.

—Se nos hizo saber que la señora Kaiser es una mujer muy difícil de manejar, así qué…

—No los tiene —interrumpió a Hofsädler—. A pesar del carácter que posee, ha sabido ganarse el respeto de las personas que le rodean. Algo muy difícil hoy en día —dio unos pasos hacia delante, en donde se encontraban los sujetos. Solo pudo sentir la mirada de Rupert sobre de él—. La empresa de mi madre maneja materia prima, sería muy estúpido deshacerse de la persona que les da las mayores ganancias en sus emporios. Una antigua expareja. Descartado. Desde su divorcio ella no tuvo ningún tipo de noviazgo con nadie. Y sobre alguna amistad, lamento decirle que mi madre no cree en esa palabra. Por lo tanto no, no hay amistades rencorosas.

—Eso nos limita las posibilidad, ¿debe haber algo más que pueda servirnos? —Volvió a hablar Neumann—. ¿Quizás alguien contra usted?

 _¿Alguien en contra suya?_

Sí que lo ha estado pensando, pero no podía hablar respecto a ello sin fundamentos o pruebas que lo avalaran. ¿Pero por qué Irasue? Si pretendía hacerle daño de una manera más directa, su punto más cercano y débil sería Rin, no su madre.

—No los hay —mintió.

—Ya veo —suspiro—. De todas formas, cualquier cosa que llegue a recordar al respecto, le pido que nos llame —le tendió una pequeña tarjeta. La cogió—. Le estaremos informando sobre la investigación. Con su permiso.

Los tres hombres se retiraron del despacho de Rupert, quedando solo ellos dos. Podía sentir los intensos ojos verdes sobre de él. Lo volteo a ver para que dijera cualquier cosa que le estuviera incomodando. No estaba humor para estar adivinando los pensamientos de los demás.

—Trate muy poco a tu padre, así que no sé cómo sea su carácter —una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre—. Pero debo admitir que verte hablar de esa manera, me recordó mucho a tu madre. Siempre ha sido un hueso duro de roer.

—Sandeces.

Solo escucho la risa del doctor, que parecía no ser afectado por su acidez y su manera cortante de hablar. De alguna extraña razón le recordó a Rin, porque ella tomaba con simpatía lo que le desagrada al resto del mundo de una persona como él.

Volvió a la habitación de su madre, encontrándose con la misma situación. Irasue aun no reaccionaba.

—Tardaste, ¿ha pasado algo, hijo? —Le cuestiono la mujer.

—Te vez cansada.

—Estoy bien —le sonrió.

—Vete a descansar, yo me quedaré con ella.

—No.

—Es una orden.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que obedecer a mi sobrino? —Lo enfrento molesta al momento en que se levantó de la silla.

—Desde ahora —inquirió impertérrito—. Te ves terrible, y necesito que mañana supervises la empresa. Mientras mi madre no esté capacitada, tú eres la encargada.

—¿Yo? —Lo miro incrédula—. Eso no me corresponde a mí, Sesshomaru.

—Desconozco el manejo y el estado de la empresa —le recordó—. Tú sí, así que necesito que me apoyes de esa manera. Yo me encargare de mi madre.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Solo has lo que te digo.

Elrike dejó escapar un pesado suspiro ante sus órdenes, ya que sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a recibirlas de él. Pero no había otra forma para que las cosas se fueran por el causé correcto. Sesshomaru estaba consciente de que su mano no debía intervenir en asuntos de la empresa, al menos no era el momento para que eso ocurriera.

—¿Podrás con tu madre?

—Sí.

—Está bien.

La mujer se acercó a él y lo cogió de la mano, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa cansada y apagada. Sabía que cargaría con la preocupación de saber el estado y lo que llegara a necesitar Irasue, pero era mejor así.

—Vendré en la mañana para saber cómo sigue y traerte algo para que comas —su sonrisa se amplió—. Porque conociéndote, dudo mucho que te vaya a gustar la comida que tenga la cafetería del hospital.

»Y no dudes en llamarme, por si ocurre algo durante la noche —le dio un beso en la mejilla—. También descansa, lo necesitas.

Su tía se apartó de él y dio camino hacia la salida de la habitación, así dejándolo solo con su madre. Camino hacia el asiento en donde estuvo Elrike y se sentó, mientras su mirada ambarina estaba fija en la mujer, que parecía que aún no le apetecía despertar. Solo esperaba que ese doctor no se haya equivocado y que su madre no tuviera alguna secuela por el accidente vivido.

Cerró sus ojos para descansar la vista un poco, se sentía muy cansado. El cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y su cabeza no dejaba de palpitar desesperadamente. No podía evitar el pensar que Magatsuhi tenía que ver con el atentado contra su madre. También llego a pensar en unos instantes en Naraku, pero ese infeliz estaba más ocupado a que no lo metieran a la cárcel, como para ir a vengarse.

 _¿Y si en verdad su madre tuviera enemigos?_

El solo mencionarlo le provocaba ganas de reír y eso que no era una persona que le gustara expresar ese tipo de emociones.

Nadie dudaba que su madre poseía un carácter imposible, y suele caerle mal a casi la mayoría de la gente que la trata. Pero ese carácter es quien la consolidaba en lo que es ahora, por lo tanto, el que alguien osara en atacarla sería algo estúpido. Su madre intimidaba hasta al hombre más valiente del mundo, solo con esa intensa y burlona mirada.

Apretó sus manos en puños al darse cuenta que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. Estaba agotado y especular en ese estado solo era una pérdida de tiempo, quería dormir un poco. Tal vez en la mañana su madre ya estuviera consciente.

Cuando se proponía a descansar por un momento, un pequeño gemino lo orillo a que sus parpados se alzaran y se concentraran en la mujer que estaba acostada en la camilla. Pudo ver un pequeño movimiento en la mano derecha y aquel quejido fue más audible.

—¿Por qué me duele tanto? —Sesshomaru se levantó abruptamente y se acercó a ella, para que pudiera verlo—. ¿Inutaisho?

Sesshomaru no le contesto y mucho menos le enfado que lo confundiera con su padre. Su madre aún seguía desorientada, y pudo notar que se le dificultaba ver con el ojo derecho, por lo inflamado que se encontraba.

—No, tú no eres el idiota de Inutaisho, eres demasiado guapo para ser él —trato de sonreír, pero fue más como una mueca de dolor—. Tal belleza solo puede ser de mi hijo. Porque lo sacaste de mí, no de él.

—Ni postrada en una cama te puedes quedar callada —cogió con cuidado la mano de su madre—. Estás fatal, y tus comentarios hacen que te veas peor.

—Me gustaría saber el motivo por el cual estoy aquí —trato de divisar el lugar—, en un maldito hospital.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

—Realmente —tocio un poco—, no. No recuerdo nada. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Dos autos chocaron contra ti, volcaron tu automóvil.

—Ah… —su boca se torció aún más—. ¿Cómo está mi coche?

—No cambias.

—Bien —chisto molesta—. ¿Puedo saber que me paso y por qué me siento más rígida que una estúpida escultura?

—Tienes tres costillas rotas, el brazo izquierdo esta fracturado, dos cortes profundos en tu pierna derecha y abdomen; el collarín solo es para evitar fuertes torceduras y tu cara es un asco, pero nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

—Me alegra saber que mi belleza estará intacta —dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Sesshomaru la vio detalladamente, sin perder ni un solo detalle de las leves expresiones que el rostro algo inflamado y mellado podía permitirle. Seguía incrédulo al escucharla hablar de esa manera, como si lo que le hubiera pasado poco le importara. Irasue seguía con esa actitud de _Reina del Drama_ , simplemente era una acción hilarante para cualquiera que la conociera.

Cogió el pequeño botón que estaba en el costado derecho de la cama de su madre, y lo presiono. Lo mejor sería que la checaran ahora que había recobrado la conciencia, aunque no había duda que su cerebro no había sufrido daño.

—¿Para qué tocaste eso?

—Para que te chequen.

—Si no soy un coche para que me estén revisando, Sesshomaru —trato de sonar autoritaria, pero su voz no ayudaba mucho—. ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí? ¿Dónde está Elrike?

No contesto ninguna de las preguntas, ganándose la intensa mirada ambarina. Eso fue lo que menos le preocupaba, quería ver el chequeo que le harían a su madre, y asegurarse que en verdad nada malo le pasaría.

La puerta se abrió y se dejó ver Rupert y una enfermera, que caminaron rápidamente hacia la camilla. El doctor solo le dedico una sutil sonrisa.

—Pero que alivio, ya estas con nosotros, Irasue.

—¿Rupert? Entre todos los doctores de todo el maldito país, tenías que ser tú quien me atendiera.

—A mí me alegra verte, Irasue —comento amablemente—. Nos has dado un gran susto a todos.

—Eres tan molesto —dijo al momento en la pequeña lamparilla se dirigió a los ojos dorados.

—Debes sentirte aliviado al darte cuenta que tu madre no padeció secuelas —comento divertido el castaño—. No es emocionante escuchar su voz llena de arrogancia y prepotencia.

—Hmm…

—Es sorprendente el parecido que tienen tu hijo contigo —dijo al momento en que quito la sabanas del cuerpo de su madre. Fue ahí cuando Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de las puntadas en la pierna de Irasue—. Prácticamente eres tú, pero en hombre. El sueño de tu padre.

—No deberías estar detrás de las faldas de mi hermana.

—Se diferenciar mi trabajo de mi vida personal —hablo con un tonó más serio—. ¿Duele?

Su madre se quejó al momento en que el presiono exactamente en las costillas fracturadas. Eso no era necesario, pero no dudaba que eso fuera una pequeña venganza del doctor, por los comentarios de Irasue.

—Las cosas van marchando bien —se alejó de su madre, dándole el espacio a la enfermera de acomodar y cambiar las sábanas y demás cosas—. Es una buena noticia, ¿no es así?

—Me quiero largar de aquí —hablo su madre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en sanar, al menos la fracturas? —Ignoro a Irasue.

—Mmm… Sí tu madre hace caso a las indicaciones, no será más de dos meses; tres en el caso de las costillas.

—Sesshomaru —dijo en un quejido—. ¡Hijo, por favor!

—Es mejor que te deje hablar con ella, se ve bastante tensa —sonrió—. Mi turno termino, pero estaré aquí a las ocho de la mañana para ver el avance de Irasue. Mientras, Sonja estará para cualquier cosa que necesiten —la mujer de no más de treinta años asintió—. Los dejo e… Irasue, deja de estarte quejando, porque eso no ayuda a tu proceso de sanación.

Vio de reojo a su madre, quien contuvo las ganas de soltar alguna que otra palabra contra el hombre. No tenía duda que Rupert fuera el único amigo que su madre tenía. Él la soportaba mejor que su hijo.

—¿Dónde está Elrike?

—La mande a descansar —se acercó de nuevo a la mujer—. Vendrá en la mañana, antes de ir a la empresa.

—¿La has dejado a cargo?

—Sí —retiro un par de mechones platinados del rostro de su madre—. Es lo conveniente.

—Vaya, si piensas —carraspeo—. Tengo la garganta seca.

Sesshomaru se acercó al buro donde estaban la jarra de agua y el vaso. Vertió un poco del líquido y volvió a su madre, ayudándola a que se irguiera un poco, para que bebiera el agua sin complicaciones. Al terminar, la ayudo a que volviera a su posición.

—Nunca pensé que tendría que vivir esto —menciono con molestia—. No pretendía ser una carga para ti de ninguna manera.

—No lo eres.

—No es necesario que mientas, cariño.

Mantuvo la boca cerrada para no entrar en discusión con su madre. Pelear con Irasue, era como gritarle a la pared.

—¿Dejaste sola a tu novia?

—No había necesidad de traerla.

—Supongo.

—¿Te hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí?

—Por supuesto que no, no seas idiota —dijo irritada—. Que mala impresión se llevaría la chiquilla. Después será.

Se formó un tenso e incomodó silenció entre los dos, era como si el estarse atacando ya no fuera divertido. Al menos para su madre, que era quien parecía tener como deporte el estarlo fastidiando.

—No era necesario el que vinieras —hablo con voz modula—. Tienes asuntos más importantes que atender.

—Elrike no hubiera podido sola.

—Hmm…

—Deja de ser tan orgullosa —la volvió a coger de la mano. Estaba fría—. Me iré cuando te encuentres mejor.

—No es necesario que te quedes tanto tiempo.

—El que da las ordenes soy yo, no tú.

Eso fue suficiente para ganarse la inquisitiva mirada de su madre, que detonaba rabia ante el comentario expuesto. Odiaba que los demás le dieran orden, en especial él.

—Así que tendrás que aguantarme, al menos por un tiempo más.

—¿Y tú empresa? —Menciono despectivamente.

—Inutaisho está cubriéndome.

—Dudo mucho que los inversionistas vea de buena manera el que su nuevo presidente se ausente, cuando apenas has empezado a laboral como tal.

—Deja de poner pretextos absurdos —frunció el ceño—. Dependerás de mí, te guste o no.

—¿Y tú mujercita está de acuerdo? —Trato de abrir un poco más el ojo derecho. Falló.

—Ella está de acuerdo el que me quede lo necesario para velar por ti.

—Vaya, que generosa es la mocosa.

—Deja de hablar, que me estas empezando a molestar —trato de dar un poco de calor a la delgada mano de Irasue—. Hablas demasiado solo para dar las gracias.

Su madre frunció el entrecejo o al menos lo que su cara maltratada le permitía hacer. Sesshomaru sabía que su madre quería agradecerlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Su orgullo era algo indispensable para la mujer, y el depender de alguien —sobre todo de él— era como el apocalipsis personificado para Irasue.

—Sesshomaru…

—Deja de cuestionar —la interrumpió—, necesitas descansar.

—Ya descanse demasiado.

—Sí en verdad quieres que me largue, es mejor que hagas caso y te duermas.

—¿Te veré cuando despierte?

—Lo más seguro.

—Qué incentivo es ese.

—El que siempre me reclamas —le recordó—. Ya me tienes aquí, así que deja de quejarte.

—Eres igual de insoportable que Inutaisho —bufo—. Cada día te pareces más a él.

Sesshomaru se aportó de ella y fue a tomar asiento, dejaría que siguiera discutiendo todo lo que se le diera la gana. Ya no tenía intenciones de seguir una disputa que no los llevaría a nada. Su madre estaba más voluble de lo normal. No la culpaba, debía sentirse indefensa y quizás, un poco asustada en la condición en la que se encontraba.

Para Irasue también era una gran sorpresa encontrarse de esa manera. Siempre había sido una mujer intocable y perfecta ante todos. El que se encontrara en esa situación, debía ser desesperante y más al saber que tenía que depender de él y de Elrike, para su karma.

—Gracias —pronunció con dificultad.

—De nada.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todo!**

Estoy sorprendida, es la primera vez que publico tan temprano... Eso creo. xD

No sé que decir, no se que vaya a pasar con este capítulo. Realmente no se que reacción vayan a tomar, pero por si las dudas, blindare mi casa. :v

Mil gracias por seguir y tener en favoritos esta historia, eso hace que mi kokoro* se alegre. También les doy las gracias a todas las lectoras que han dejado su riview, que ya saben que es lo que más apreció y me entusiasma más. También a mis lectoras anónimas, les doy las gracias por seguirme leyendo. :3

He le mando un saludo Temo, que es el único hombre que me ha leído (al menos que yo sepa). Nunca pensé que esto te llegara a gustar. La vida es rara. :P

Bueno chiquillas y chiquillo(?), les deseo un bonito fin de semana, diviértanse sanamente, no beban mucho... Mmm...bueno, al menos creo que la mayoría de las que me leen son mayores de edad. ._.

Nos leemos la semana que entra...ya no digo que el Lunes, porque ya ni se si alcance ese día. XD

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ;D**


	35. Revelaciones

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivo de Rumiko Takahashi. Está historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Revelaciones.**

Después de una tortuosa semana dentro de aquel hospital, podía ver cada vez más cerca la entrada de su hogar. Irasue había exigido su traslado hacia su casa, para que fuera el lugar indicado para terminar de recuperarse. Después de tanto acoso, Rupert acepto el darle de alta con la condición de que hiciera caso a cada uno de los mandatos estipulados por él. Con tal de que la soltara, lo haría. Aunque teniendo a Elrike y a Sesshomaru encima de ella, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

 _¿Así de autoritario sería con Rin?_

Quizás llamaría a la chiquilla para sacarse de dudas. Porque si era así, la verdad que fortaleza para soportarlo. Sin duda, su hijo era mucho peor que ella e Inutaisho juntos. Maldita herencia genética.

Hagen detuvo el coche al quedar frente a la entrada de la mansión, por lo cual Sesshomaru no tardo en desmontar el auto e ir ayudarla. Ya que se había negado rotundamente el tener que andar en silla de ruedas. Por lo tanto, su hijo tenía que ayudarla para que no terminara en el suelo. Y parecía ser que a Sesshomaru no le molestaba servirle como bastón de apoyo. Irónico, ya que era mucho más alta que ella.

—¡Bienvenida a casa! —Le recibió su hermana menor, al momento de salir de la casa—. Tu cuarto está listo y la comida ya está siendo preparada.

—Me quedaré en la sala de estar, sería una molestia el tener que subir para después bajar las escaleras.

Tanto la mirada ambarina como la violeta ya estaban sobre de ella. Lo cual solo decía que no estaban de acuerdo en sus intenciones.

—No me mires así, cariño. Piénsalo, no estaré molestándote con que me ayudes a bajar y a subir —solo escucho como su hijo chasqueo la lengua.

—Eres imposible, Irasue —comento su hermana con frustración—. Simplemente no dejas que nadie te ayude.

—Guárdate tus sermones, que aún no entro a la casa.

Su hermana solo negó con su cabeza y caminaron hacia la entrada de su hogar. El poner el primer pie dentro de su casa, se sintió tan bien y le hizo olvidar lo molesto que fue quedarse en aquel lugar infernal, lleno de enfermos y lamentos de tristeza por todas partes. Los hospitales era el peor sitió del mundo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la sala de estar, con aquella gloriosa vista hacia el gran jardín de la privada. Ella no era afecta a las cosas de jardinería, pero esta vez le agrado tener esa esplendida vista.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Le cuestiono Elrike.

—Obvio —hablo con ecuanimidad—. En ese hospital la comida sabía espantosa y sin olvidar que adelgace. Ese lugar sería el país de las anoréxicas.

—Parece que ya te sientes mejor —dijo Elrike con sarcasmo—. Iré a checar como van con la comida.

Sin más, su hermana menor partió dejándola sola con su hijo, quien tenía su vista perdida en la estantería de libros. En su mayoría, era los libros que Sesshomaru leyó en el transcurso de su niñez y adolescencia.

Irasue se le quedo mirando al hombre en el cual se había convertido su hijo. Y no pudo evitar el compararlo con su padre, se parecían tanto y a la vez distaban tanto. Inutaisho era un poco más tosco en sus facciones, en cambio su hijo tenía unos rasgos masculinos sutiles, para ser más clara, eran líneas pulidas. Una estructura fuerte y elegante a la vez. Ambos eran igual de altos y poseían una figura delgada pero atlética, ellos no mostraban debilidad alguna. Y el porte. Era verdad que cuando conoció a Inutaisho este fue arrogante, egocéntrico y pretencioso, y a pesar de ser un joven de no más de veinte años, este siempre mostro poseer una esencia intimidante y respetable. Sesshomaru podría decirse que poseía las mismas características, pero la única diferencia es que su hijo era así por naturaleza, Inutaisho no.

Su exmarido había nacido bajo la presión de ser el primogénito y en aquellos tiempos, el hijo mayor era quien tomaba el lugar de su antecesor. Era reglamentario. Más en un lugar como Japón, donde su cultura imponía tal estupidez. Por lo tanto, a Inutaisho lo criaron para fuera así, lo obligaron actuar como lo hizo gran parte de su vida. Por el contrario, Sesshomaru era así y punto. Ella trato de arreglarlo con terapias con algún psicólogo, pero le resulto que ese sería el carácter de su hijo, a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

Aunque podía dar una y mil escusas para decir que Sesshomaru tenía un proceder diferente a su padre, la vida le daba una tremenda bofetada en el rostro. Tenían el mismo gusto por las mujeres. Y Rin era la prueba viviente de ello. Su hijo termino enamorándose de una mujer sencilla, amable, dulce y alegre. Todo lo contrario a él.

—¿Por qué te divorciaste de Inutaisho?

Irasue no puedo evitar el sorprenderse por aquella pregunta tan repentina, y que jamás espero escuchar en su vida. Su hijo volteo a verla, esperando a que le contestara su duda.

—¿A qué viene ese interés ahora que ya eres un adulto? —Volvió a su impávida actitud—. Siempre dijiste que eso no era asunto tuyo.

—Quiero saberlo.

—No veo el caso de hablarlo ahora, Sesshomaru.

—No puedes negarte.

—Ya no eres un niño —le recordó—. Por lo tanto no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada.

—¿Aun lo amas?

—¿Amar, a tu padre? —Cuestiono burlona—. ¿En serio crees que yo…? —Trato de no reír—. Sesshomaru, yo jamás ame a Inutaisho.

»Tú sabes muy bien el motivo por el cual nos casamos. El amor jamás formo parte de nuestra unión como pareja.

—¿Por qué te divorciaste de él? —Volvió a cuestionarla, y estaba decidido a insistir. Conocía esa mirada.

—Porque no valía la pena mantener la farsa —escupió sin más.

—A pesar de que yo estaba en camino —introdujo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro—. ¿Por qué tomaste la decisión cuando estabas embarazada?

—No creí que merecieras el vivir en un lugar en donde lo único que unió a tus padres, fue el poder. Supongo que merecías una vida mejor, y no llena de falacias.

—¿Cuándo se lo propusiste? —Siguió interrogando.

—Cuando tenía siete meses de embarazo.

—¿Antes o después de que fuiste amenazada por Sayaka?

—Si piensas que cedí ante la presión de Sayaka, olvídalo. Lo hice porque ya no quería estar junto a tu padre. Odiaba vivir en Japón, odiaba sus malditas costumbres y lo que más odiaba es que Inutaisho quisiera controlar mi vida, como si yo no tuviera voz ni voto. Eso no se lo permití a mi padre, así que mucho menos se lo permitiría a él. Un idiota tratando de gobernar a una _Reina_ , me parecía muy incoherente.

—Sí no dejabas que mi abuelo te controlara, ¿por qué dejaste que te casara con Inutaisho?

—Porque lo creí conveniente.

—¿Es decir?

Irasue torció la boca ante la insistencia de su hijo sobre un tema que había muerto hacia tanto tiempo. No llegaba a comprender su necedad por saber algo que ya paso, y que cuando fue mucho más joven no le había interesado en lo más mínimo. Quería descifrar lo que quería conseguir de ello, pero esta vez no vio nada. Se encontró solo una mirada fría y con todo el rigor de seguir presionándola.

—En ese tiempo yo no tenía ningún interés en el negocio de mi padre. Yo estaba luciendo en el mundo del modelaje, y dejarlo para hacerme cargo de una empresa… No era lo que yo quería —Puso atención en su uñas que habían sido cortadas y les faltaba ese brillo escarlata que tanto le gustaba portar. Se veían horrendas—. En ese entonces Gregor estaba al tanto del desempeño de tu padre, al ser la nueva revelación en el mundo de los negocios en Japón. Sin olvidar que tus abuelos, siempre fueron muy buenos amigos.

»Recién cumplido mis veinte años, fui contratada para hacer un par de comerciales en Japón. Así que mi padre aprovecho para ir a un evento que se realizaría ahí, en donde Soshi e Inutaisho estarían presentes —miro de reojo a su hijo, que no había dejado de verla—. Supongo que Gregor ya tenía en mente algún tipo de lazo matrimonial entre Inutaisho y yo. Como sea, el caso es que tuve que acompañarlo a ese evento, ya que mi madre no había podido acompañarlo. Así fue como conocí a tu padre.

»No te voy a mentir, Inutaisho me gusto desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Los japoneses jamás fueron lo suficientemente atractivos para mi vista. Tu padre quebró la regla al ser más alemán que japonés —alzo los hombros—. Y pensar que mi padre tenía interés de que fuera él su sucesor, no me desagrado. De alguna manera vi a Inutaisho como mi «salvador». Un hombre que a pesar de ser tan joven, estaba brillando en el mundo de los negocios. Era sin duda el indicado para quitarme tal responsabilidad. Aparte, no era mucho sacrificio, Inutaisho me atraía sexualmente.

—Evita los detalles —su voz detono el desagrado por la última frase.

La torcida sonrisa de Irasue se hizo presente, le encantaba hacer enfadar a su hijo con cosas como esas. Cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano y ladeo la cabeza, en verdad que quería reír.

—¿Sabes por qué mi padre acepto?

—No lo sé —alzo los hombros desinteresada—. Inutaisho era muy diferente a como es ahora. Puedo haber aceptado por obligación o por gusto. En ese entonces tu padre lo único que le interesaba era ser el mejor entre los mejores. Supongo que su hambre por el poder, fue muy similar a la tuya.

—Hmm… —Guardo silenció por un tiempo prolongado. Cómo si lo que le conto, fuera suficiente para aclarar las dudas que tuvieran rondando en su cabeza—. ¿Cuándo le propusiste la separación, acepto?

—No. —Se ganó de nuevo la atención de Sesshomaru.

—¿Él te amo?

—Claro que no —rió—. ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien que sabía llevarle la contraria a la perfección? Inutaisho no sabía controlarme, y ese era lo que más odiaba de mí.

—¿Entonces por qué no acepto tu propuesta?

—Por ti —suspiro con aburrición—. No iba a permitir que le quitaran a su primogénito y heredero. Y más al saber que serías varón.

—Es decir que peleo mi custodia.

—Lo pensó, más no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Sesshomaru volvió a quedarse callado, meditando la información que estaba recibiendo de su madre. Parecía tener algún conflicto al tratar de encajar las cosas, o al menos así se lo imaginaba Irasue. No entendía porque en ese preciso momento, no llegaba a descifrar a su hijo.

—Si no había ningún sentimiento que los uniera, ¿por qué decidiste embarazarte de mí?

—¿En verdad quieres saberlo? —Le miró fijamente, queriendo ver si este dudaba ante la respuesta que le daría. Pero no fue así, Sesshomaru jamás fluctuaba.

—Habla.

—Fuiste un desliz —hablo con neutralidad—. Tras una discusión que se fue acalorando entre nosotros, termino en… —paro al ver el ceño fruncido de su hijo—. El caso es que no nos cuidamos y saliste tú.

—Hmm…

—Yo no quería que te enteraras de esta manera —cerró los ojos y colocó su mano sobre sus labios, ahogando así sus «lamentos»—. Tal vez no te hicimos con amor, pero sin con muchas ganas…

—¡La comida ya está lista! —El entusiasmo de Elrike se esfumo, al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su sobrino, y la burla que mostraban los ojos dorados de su hermana—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada, querida —se apoyó en el brazo del sofá para poder levantarse—. Vayamos a comer.

* * *

Este era su inicio de descanso en los sábados, ya que había encontrado a su remplazo y ese día sería la prueba decisiva. La dejo a cargo del puesto en su totalidad y sin necesidad de su ayuda. Solo esperaba que todo estuviera marchado bien. Si se acoplaba a Inutaisho, lo más seguro que lo haría con Sesshomaru.

Kaoru Fuminori era una mujer cinco mayor que ella, y ya tenía experiencia como secretaría, puesto que trabajo bajo el techo de una empresa sólida en Kyoto. Le contó que lo dejo, cuando ella se casó y vino a Tokio a vivir con su marido. Y ahora que su hijo estaba cursando la escuela, podía trabajar para ayudar con los gastos de la casa.

Le pareció una mujer aplicada y la más capacitada entre todas las que entrevisto, y sin duda la que podría aguantar el carácter de su novio. Las demás chicas eran demasiado jóvenes y sensibles para soportar los arranques de sadismo que llegaba a tener el albino cuando se trataba de trabajo.

Tan metida iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató en el camino haciéndola chocar contra alguien, quien pareció tener mejor equilibrio que ella. Ya que Rin fue la única que cayó de sentón sobre el asfalto de la calle.

—¿Oye, te encuentras bien? —Le pregunto la persona con quien tropezó y trataba de ayudarla.

Rin levanto la vista y se topó con la mujer que menos esperaba encontrarse por la calle y más por ser quien era. Kagura también se le quedo mirando asombrada, pero no duro mucho por aquella sutil y coqueta sonrisa que se hizo presente en sus labios escarlatas.

—Levanta mujer, que no has topado con un fantasma.

—Lo…lo siento —acepto la ayuda y se incorporó, quedando frente a la elegante dama de ojos carmesí—. Perdón, es que estaba en otro mundo y…

—Vaya, sí que hablas rápido —la interrumpió—. Tranquila, no tienes porqué disculparte por nada. Al final de cuenta la que termino cayendo fuiste tú.

—Lo sé —mascullo avergonzada—. Aun así, lo siento.

—No hay problema —Kagura se le quedo mirando con mucha curiosidad—. ¿No deberías estar aun en la empresa? ¿Más bien, al lado de tu perro guardián?

Rin abrió sus ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron, y unas tremendas ganas de reír se atoraron en su garganta. No esperaba que la mujer le preguntara eso y de esa manera tan chistosa. Si Sesshomaru la hubiera escuchado, seguro ya la estuviera asesinando con la mirada.

—Yo ya no trabajo para la empresa, y Sesshomaru no está en Japón.

—¿Y no te llevo con él? —Rin abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la pelinegra no se lo permitió—. No creo que la calle sea el lugar indicado para platicar, ¿qué te parece si vamos a tomarnos un café?

—¡Claro! —Asintió contenta.

No sabía porque le alegraba el haberse encontrado con la modelo y porque ya no sentía ese dejo de inseguridad al estar a su lado. Rin creía que sus dudas ya había pasado, y todo gracias a su prometido.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería, la menos extravagante y sin _Maid Lolitas_ como meseras. No es que le molestara entrar a ese tipo de cafeterías, realmente le gustaban y le parecía muy mono ver a las chicas haciendo _cosplay_. Pero parecía ser, que a Kagura no le veía de la misma manera.

Al entrar fueron atendidas rápidamente por un joven mesero, que las llevo a una pequeña mesa. No tardó mucho en llevarles sus humeantes cafés. La charla se hizo presente entre las dos mujeres.

—Así que Sesshomaru no está —la mirada escarlata estaba sobre de ella, bastante curiosa—. ¿Y dime, porque ese tonto no te llevo consigo?

—Es que fue a ver a la señora Irasue.

Los ojos escarlatas no dudaron en mostrar la sorpresa que se llevó Kagura, al escuchar eso. Rin empezaba a comprender que el albino no era afecto a visitar a su madre.

—¿Y ese milagro que fue a ver a esa mujer? —Comentó divertida.

—Es que tuvo un accidente automovilístico y está internada en el hospital —comento un poco más seria—. Así que fue a ver como se encontraba y ayudarla en su recuperación.

—Vaya —las espesas pestañas negras aletearon ocultando constantemente los rubís que Kagura tenía por ojos—. Bueno, supongo que sería la única manera en que la iría a verla.

—¿Usted la conoce?

—¿Eh?

—¿Sí usted conoce a la señora Irasue?

—Mmm… —Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro, uno bastante desalentador—. Sí, conozco a la mujer. Fue en una de las pasarelas que realice en Paris. Irasue era una de las invitadas «especiales» del evento.

»En ese entonces tenía un poco más del año de ser la novia de… —se quedó callada y la miro, esperando su reacción.

—No te preocupes por mí —le sonrió tontamente—, puedes hablar con confianza.

Kagura le vio algo extrañada ante sus palabras, para después sonreír y continuar.

—Bueno, el caso fue que nos conocimos de la manera en que ninguna de las dos esperaba, pero quizás, si la más conveniente para Irasue. Sin Sesshomaru, sería una presa fácil para ella —sonrió amargamente—. Y vaya que lo fui.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —La curiosidad empezaba a ganarle. Cogió su taza de café, pero sin despegar su atención de Kagura.

—Irasue Kaiser es una mujer muy especial, difícil de tratar —torció la boca en una amarga sonrisa—. Es de esas mujeres tan insuperables, que te hacen sentir el ser más miserable y poca cosa, sin importar que tan bien estés posicionado en el mundo —el delgado dedo empezó a jugar con la boca de la taza—. Me hizo añicos esa misma noche.

—¿Añicos? —Trago duro.

—Me dijo que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para su hijo y que no le agradaba como futura nuera —rió—. Esa mujer no se anda por las ramas. De eso puedes estar segura.

—Vaya… —se mordió el labio.

Cuando hablo con Irasue pudo sentir la gran diferencia que había entre las dos. A pesar de tener una voz cargada de feminidad, también mostraba el poderío que ejercía, sin olvidar esa actitud sarcástica. No quería imaginarse cuando se encontraran cara a cara. Tal vez y le decía lo mismo que a Kagura.

—Supongo que previo el fracaso de la relación de su hijo conmigo —alzo los hombros—. Una mujer muy intuitiva, diría yo.

—¿Es decir que no le guarda rencor? —Indago sin titubear.

—Sonara estúpido pero, realmente admiro a esa mujer como no tienes idea —los intensos ojos escarlata brillaron—. No solo fue una gran modelo en su juventud, sino también a demostrado resaltar en el mundo de los negocios como ninguna mujer ha hecho de su generación y las de ahora. Es una _Perra_ , claro, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

—Mmm…

Rin se quedó pensativa ante lo escuchado, ya que no le parecía normal que alguien admirara a la persona que le dio a entender que no le agradaba, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de conocerla antes. No sabía, la madre de Sesshomaru era peculiar de cualquier manera que le mirara.

—¿Aun no has hablado con ella?

—Solo una vez y fue bastante raro —ladeo la cabeza—. No esperaba todo lo que me dijo.

—¿Y se puede saber que te comento? —Bebió un trago de café, con tal elegancia que era envidiable.

—Me pregunto si ya estaba comprometida con Sesshomaru, que su hijo era un idiota y que esperaba que no saliera embarazada antes del matrimonio.

—Parece que no ha cambiado —rió—. Pero eso demuestra que eres digna ante sus ojos.

—¿ _Digna_? —Ahora se mostró mucho más intrigada—. No la entiendo.

—Sí la mujer no te cuestiono quien eras, que pretendías y que buscabas de su hijo, date por seguro que te ve como la candidata perfecta para Sesshomaru —alzo su ceja—. La única, para ser más claras.

—¿Pero cómo podría asegurar algo así? —Seguía sin entenderlo—. Ni siquiera me conoce.

—Ya te lo dije, esa mujer es una _Perra_ muy astuta. No sé si sea instinto maternal o simplemente porque nos lleva mucha más ventaja en esta vida, pero sabe lo que le conviene y lo que no a su _adorado hijo_ —comentó irónica—. Irasue Kaiser es conocida por prever lo que los demás batallamos en darnos cuenta. Sí no fuera porque soy escéptica, juraría que es una maldita bruja.

—No sé si eso me llegue alentar —rió apenada—. Parece ser una mujer muy complicada.

—Lo único que puedo recomendarte es que seas tú misma —le sonrió—. Si conquistaste al cachorro, seguro que ocurra lo mismo con Irasue. Ellos son muy parecidos, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Rin no puedo evitar el sonrojarse ante las palabras de Kagura, sobre todo al escuchar la manera tan segura de decir, que ella había «conquistado» a Sesshomaru. Ella no podía asegurar que había logrado tal osadía. Pero si tenía esa pequeña espinita clavada, al querer saber qué es lo que diferenciaba su relación, a la que tuvo Kagura con Sesshomaru.

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo muy personal? —Expelo en voz baja.

—Adelante.

—¿Amaste a Sesshomaru? —No puedo contenerse al morderse la lengua, después de preguntar eso.

Kagura parpadeo un par de veces y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Rin no sabía si había hecho lo correcto, ya que ella consideraba que las antiguas relaciones de su pareja, no debería importarle o influir en su noviazgo. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar el averiguar, ya que tenía a la fuente frente a frente.

—Hmm…creí estar enamorada de él —hablo con tranquilidad—. Sesshomaru me gustaba, por ser un hombre que resaltaba ante los demás. No solo por su aspecto físico, sino también en su personalidad.

»Tardo mucho para que él se fijara en mí, o que me tomara en serio. Cuando eso paso, yo estaba en las nubes —sonrió amargamente—. Lo creía el hombre perfecto y el indicado para mí. Quien me sacaría de mi hogar y me haría libre de las presiones de mi padre y los malos tratos de mi hermano —mostro las pocas ganas de nombrar a Naraku—. Fue ahí, cuando confundí la libertad con amor, y me convertí en una persona dependiente a Sesshomaru.

»Por lo tanto, hice que nuestra relación se volviera un maldito infierno. Mis temores de que otra se le metiera por los ojos o que terminara por aburrirse de mí, estaban al orden del día. Sentía que si me dejaba, mis esperanzas e ideales, no se cumplirían y me quedaría estancada —negó con su cabeza—. Pero no me di cuenta que estaba viviendo de él y para él —La encaro y le miro—. Y lo peor de todo, es que yo sabía que Sesshomaru no me amaba. Tal vez me tenía estima o hasta lastima, pero jamás me amo. Sí permaneció conmigo, fue porque consideraba que sería la mujer que todos esperaban que tomara como esposa. Alguien digno de él.

El silenció que se formó entre las dos mujeres, tuvo un aura melancólica, tal vez porque esa fue la primera vez en que Kagura hablaba de ello, tan abiertamente. O eso era lo que quería creer Rin.

—Fueron cuatro y largos años dentro de un noviazgo autodestructivo, y ese cuarto año fue el que finiquito todo. Sesshomaru rompió nuestro compromiso, al decir que estábamos cometiendo un error y que esto solo nos llevaría a la ruina a ambos —las delgadas y finas manos, rodearon la taza—. En ese entonces lo tomé como una ofensa y la peor canallada que puedo hacerme. Y más al saber que había tomado esa decisión por influencia de Inutaisho.

—Por el señor Takashima —no pudo evitar el pronunciarlo. Eso le recordó aquella plática que tuvo con Koga y que le menciono lo mismo.

—Inutaisho al igual que Irasue, no estaban de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso. Aunque él no fue tan borde como la madre —volvió a reír—. Cuando yo platique con Inutaisho, me dijo que no consideraba propio que me atara a su hijo de esa manera. Que Sesshomaru me traería más desgracias que dichas, por el simple hecho de que no me amaba. Yo no quise escucharlo, me negaba a creer en lo obvio. Pensé que solo con mi «amor», sería suficiente para mantener a flote nuestra relación.

»Pero su hijo si le creyó, y eso fue suficiente para que todo terminara —despeino un poco el flequillo ébano—. Quizás, el comenzó a ver las posibilidades de éxito y fracaso, basándose en la experiencia que sus padres vivieron. Yo que sé. Lo único que puedo decirte, es que jamás le he estado más agradecida por algo, que por aquel rompimiento. Nos evitó muchas desgracias.

—Debió ser complicado para usted —comento melancólica.

—En un principio fue difícil superar a Sesshomaru y ver que no podía refugiarme tras de él. Pero poco a poco fui tomando el control que había perdido, a tal grado, de que termine deslindándome de mi padre y de mis hermanos. De alguna manera, me enseñó a ser fuerte —sonrió dulcemente, algo que no imaginaba presenciar de esa mujer—. Se lo agradezco y, estoy segura que él está consciente de ello.

—Yo también lo creo —sonrió mucho más relajada—. Me alegra escuchar la parte de su historia.

—O tal vez casi toda la historia, dudo mucho que él te haya dicho algo, ¿o sí?

—No me ha mencionado nada al respecto —rio divertida—. Pero si por personas llegadas a él.

—Es la única manera de saber un poco de ese hombre —suspiro—. Siempre complicando hasta la más mínima cosa.

—Ni que lo diga.

Rin permaneció en silencio al darse cuenta como esos dos rubís le miraban con detalle, como si eso fuera suficiente para percibir su alma. Se sintió algo vulnerable, Kagura de alguna forma era intimidante.

—Quien lo diría, al final termino como su padre —comentó sin más.

—¿Eh? —Ladeo su cabeza curiosa.

—Cuídalo mucho —le pidió con sinceridad—. A veces se le olvida, que también es humano. Cuídalo.

—Lo haré.

Ambas mujeres se sonrieron amablemente, como si estuvieran sellando un pacto entre las dos. Ahora la exsecretaria podía sentirse más segura, y saber que ese pasado que ahora conoce, ya podía ser enterrado y no le dañaría en un futuro.

Se dio cuenta que Kagura era una buena mujer, y estaba segura que su novio lo sabía. Tal vez ese fue el verdadero motivo por lo cual no siguió adelante en aquella unión, para no dañar a una persona que no se merecía sufrir más de lo que ya lo había vivido.

Después de haber platicado con Kagura, se fue al cine y de ahí a comer en una de las pequeñas fondas de ramen* que tanto le gustaba. Había sido un día muy tranquilo, y aunque le hubiera gustado tener compañía, no se quejaba.

Inuyasha seguía en su _Luna de Miel_ y Ayame no se encontraba en la ciudad, había salido por cuestiones de trabajo. Con referente a Koga, este estaba en un caso muy importante, por lo tanto no tenía tiempo ni para descansar. Pudo haber recurrido a Izayoi, pero esta estaba colaborando en algunas causas benéficas, y lo que se refería a su suegro, era obvio que no se podía. Pero aun así, lo había pasado muy bien, incluso pudo encontrarse con Kagura y platicar amenamente.

Ahora solamente le faltaba ese delicioso postre; un buen cappuccino y un pastelillo de chocolate. A veces pensaba que pecaba de gula, al comer tanto y de esa manera. Sonrió de solo recordar las miradas que Sesshomaru le lanzaba, al verla comer tantas cosas chatarras y no llenar. Y más al darse cuenta que no engordaba ni un gramo. Bueno, quizás todo se le iba al trasero, y no es que eso le llegara a incomodar a su prometido, sino todo lo contrario.

Fue atendida rápidamente por una joven mujer, tal vez de unos veinte años, sino se equivocaba. La cual había sido muy amable y atenta con ella. Al tener su delicioso postre se dispuso a comerlo con toda la calma del mundo. Si de algo disfrutaba, era el degustar las cosas dulces con letanía y sin miedo a empalagarse en el proceso.

—Buenas noches, señorita Rin —Dijo una voz extrañamente masculina—. Espero no importunarla, pero me gustaría platicar con usted, si es posible.

Rin levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre de estatura promedio, cabellera larga y albina, con unos ojos escarlata que le hicieron sentir un fuerte escalofrío, que le recorrió por toda la espalda. La joven mujer sabía que lo había visto en alguna otra parte, pero no sabía en dónde.

—No se asuste, no soy ningún delincuente —tomó asiento frente a ella, con elegancia y esa espantosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro—. Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos en persona, señorita Rin Honjo. Yo soy Magatsuhi Kondo, un placer conocer a la futura señora de Takashima —su sonrisa se amplió mucho más.

—Señor Kondo, el placer es mío —hablo con naturalidad y sonriéndole. A pesar de que no le agradaba estar cerca de ese sujeto—. Disculpe si soy un poco descortés, pero dudo mucho que usted y yo tengamos algo en común, como para iniciar una charla.

—Entiendo su desconfianza al respecto, pero le aseguro que tenemos algo que nos ata y nos ha hecho llegar a este punto —no importaba que hablara, esa sonrisa no se desdibuja ni por error—. Solo será un poco de su valioso tiempo.

—Lo escucho.

—Verá, desde hace más de dos año estoy esperando que un objeto de mucho valor, pero no me ha sido entregado. La persona quien me lo prometió, fracaso estúpidamente —acomodo las pálidas manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas—. Así que me han orillado a que lo busque yo mismo —rió divertido—. La gente de hoy en día, no sabe cumplir con un trato y ni hablemos del honor, que parece haber desaparecido del todo. Que desdichado se ha convertido el mundo, ¿no lo cree?

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? —Fue directa, tratando de no flaquear ante la insistente mirada rojiza—. Dudo mucho que yo pueda ayudarle de algo, cuando apenas y nos hemos «conocido».

—Tiene la razón y a la vez no —siguió hablando esa serenidad que le hacía helar los huesos—. Usted tiene en su poder ese objeto que tanto busco, y espero que pueda entregármelo sin llegar tener ninguna clase de problema. Claro, por el bien suyo.

—Lamento decepcionarlo señor Kondo, pero no tengo ningún objeto de valor. Creo que se ha equivocado de persona.

—No, no estoy equivocado. Yo sé que usted lo tiene —sus ojos se entrecerraron, haciendo que su mirada se escureciera mucho más—. Y ya veo que usted no está al tanto de ello. Vaya, la gente parece mentirle día tras día y, usted, ni por enterada esta, mi estimada Rin.

El nerviosismo empezaba apoderarse de ella, tener en frente a ese sujeto le hacía sentir insegura y vulnerable. No de la forma en que su novio lo hizo, ni siquiera Naraku podía comparársele. Ese hombre era malo, y no solo por los rumores que se esparcían de él, sino porque lo sentía con esa intensa mirada tan carente de vida.

—Hagamos esto mucho más divertido, ¿qué le parece? —Su risa fue suficiente para detonar sus alarmas internas, indicándole que estaba en peligro—. Para mí sería muy fácil decirle «eso» que yo busco. Pero creo que de esta manera las cosas le darán un poco de picor al asunto.

»Le daré un plazo de un mes para que averigüé lo que yo busco de usted. En ese mes, usted tendrá que indagar un poco más en su propia vida, ya que será la única forma en la que usted podrá entender el motivo, por el cual me acerco a usted —esa sonrisa se volvía cada vez más macabra—. Usted tiene muchos medios para investigar, empezando con Sesshomaru. Pero si no quiere involucrarlo, pude ir con su futuro suegro o quizás con Midoriko Hara, incluso el licenciado Sunakawa podría serle de ayuda.

»Pero hay una regla que debe cumplir, y si la rompe, las consecuencias pueden ser fatales —llevo un par de mechones blanquecinos detrás de su oreja—. Si usted le cuenta a alguien de lo que ha hablado conmigo, el telón del horror se levantara para usted.

»Para ser más claro, si usted le comenta esto a otra persona, mataré a Sesshomaru —Rin palideció ante lo mencionado—. No importa que tan discreta pueda ser, me daré cuenta si ha revelado nuestro pequeño juego. Y créame, lo que le puedo hacer a su querido novio, va ser mucho peor que un simple accidente automovilístico.

Rin se quedó helada al escuchar no solo la amenaza de muerte hacia Sesshomaru, sino el que mencionara exactamente lo que había ocurrido a la madre de su prometido. No quería creerlo, pero su mente le decía que lo tomara en serio.

—Veo que ya se dio cuenta, es usted una mujer muy lista —rió suavemente—. Fue tan fácil hacer que eso ocurriera. Nadie se lo espero, ni siquiera la «indestructible» _Dama de Acero_.

»Creo que eso es suficiente para que se dé cuenta, de que yo no juego. Así que esta advertida. Usted habla o no cumple con entregarme lo que yo busco, su prometido puede perecer en el momento menos indicado —soltó una descarada sonrisa—. Tal vez puede que no vuelva después del trabajo, quizás pueda dejarla viuda al minuto de estar casados. ¡Oh! —Exclamo excitado—. Sería tan delicioso hacerla ver cómo es que ese perro malnacido, muere ante sus ojos golpe tras golpe, corte tras corte, grito tras grito. Sería como rebobinar. La llevaría a su hermoso pasado, ¿le gustaría eso?

—No le creo tan estúpido como para hacer algo así —hablo con calma—. Deshacerse de alguien como Sesshomaru, ni siquiera Naraku pudo. ¿Qué le hace creer que usted sí?

—Mi estimada Rin, no pensé que tuviera tanta gallardía para hablarme con tanta serenidad —Siguió mofándose—. Pero por su valentía, le contestare.

»Naraku fue un idiota, y fue por eso que Sesshomaru pudo hacerlo caer de la manera más patética y vergonzosa. En cambio conmigo, las cosas no son solo promesas, yo cumplo y eso lo sabe muy bien su enamorado. Sesshomaru entiende que meterse con alguien como yo, es más complicado de lo que parece. Para que me entienda, no importa que tan importante sea él o su familia, cuando un sistema esta corrompido, ni el hombre más rico e importante de Japón podrían hacerme nada, para que se le haga justicia. Si yo lo decido, el caso de la lamentable muerte de su prometido, puede cerrarse en el momento en que yo lo ordene. ¿Ahora lo entiende?

»No importa que tan poderoso y civilizado sea un país, este siempre tendrá un hueco para la impunidad, y esta pequeña isla no es la excepción. Y yo soy esa excepción, señorita Rin. Así que le recomiendo que investigue un poco de usted misma y así podremos llegar a un sano acuerdo. Sí yo soy feliz, usted también lo será —se levantó y le sonrió—. Tiene un mes como límite, no se le olvide —le dio otra cínica sonrisa—. Fue un placer el platicar con usted, señorita Rin.

Llevo sus manos a su boca instintivamente al sentir la ganas de gritar, incluso de vomitar en ese instante. Las lágrimas fluyeron después de haberse contenido, durante todo el tiempo que el hombre duro hablando. El aire comenzaba a ser insuficiente para sus pulmones y su cuerpo temblaba. No quería creerlo, no deseaba caer ante el engaño de ese hombre, pero aun así, había logrado el sembrarle la incertidumbre y el miedo. Si ese hombre fue capaz de hacer caer a Irasue, no quería imaginarse lo que podría hacerle a Sesshomaru, teniéndolo completamente a su merced.

 _¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la sala de estar, fumando un cigarrillo después de haber pasado por la comida más estresante de su vida. Su madre tenía el don para hacerlo salir de sus casillas y hacerlo ahogarse del coraje, ya que no podía hacerle o decirle algo. A veces abusada del hecho de ser su madre.

—¿Sigues enojado?

El albino miro de reojo a su tía, que se acercó y cogió asiento a su costado. Se veía apenada por lo ocurrido, pero no es que ella pudiera hacer mucho con el carácter de Irasue.

—Veo que sí —sonrió a medias—. Creo que tu madre es más desquiciante cuando no tiene nada productivo que hacer. Espero que su recuperación sea rápida, sino se volverá loca y a todos nosotros de paso —rió.

—Tú no puedes mentirme.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Se mostró ingenua por su comentario.

—Mi madre no ha dejado de amar a Inutaisho, ¿verdad?

Los intensos ojos violetas se volvieron parcialmente oscuros, por la expansión de sus pupilas. Y pudo encontrarse con la verdad con las facciones que se hicieron presentes en el rostro de su tía. No había duda que Irasue ya no podía engañarlo, no ahora que podía leerla como si fuera el mismo.

—Se separó de mi padre al darse cuenta que no sería correspondida —dejo el cigarrillo en el cenicero y encaro a Elrike, que ya tenía la mirada baja—. ¿Él jamás se enteró de los verdaderos sentimientos de mi madre?

—No.

—¿Por orgullo o miedo?

—Por ambas cosas, Sesshomaru —su voz se volvió más suave y poco audible—. Para tu madre no fue algo fácil el reconocer lo que sentía por Inutaisho, y saber que jamás habría una respuesta positiva. No pretendía volverse una mártir y morir ante el rechazo de tu padre y que tu vivieras eso.

»No consideres que te tomó como una excusa para que el divorcio se diera. Ella realmente estaba pensando en tu bienestar, hizo esto por ti. Jamás se hubiera perdonado el que tu hubieras vivido la separación de tus padre, y saber que Inutaisho prefería a otra en vez que a tu madre —hizo una corta pausa y lo vio directamente a los ojos—. Tu mamá sopeso todas las posibilidades, y ella intuyo que llegaría el momento en que aparecería la mujer correcta para tu padre. Irasue les evito tantas penas y tragos amargos, simplemente se adelantó a los hechos.

—Hmm…

—Ya eres un adulto, y eres capaz de comprender la manera de actuar de tu madre —sonrió—. O tal vez cuando seas padre, serás un poco más comprensivo. Ya que esto no solo lo hizo por su orgullo, sino por ti. Eres lo más importante que tiene en esta vida, aunque no lo demuestre.

—¿Fue por eso que no se volvió a casar?

—Quizás —alzo los hombros—. Una vez me dijo que jamás te impondría a un hombre como tu «padrastro», y mucho menos que manejaran lo que a ti te correspondía por derecho. Es por eso que se esforzó tanto y aprendió el manejo de los negocios, para que el día de mañana, te entregaría una empresa sana y sin problemas.

»Irasue no es la desalmada mujer que todo el mundo pinta. Y tú sabes lo fácil que es que la demás gente te juzgue, cuando ni se han tomado el tiempo para conocerte.

El albino miro a su tía, con aquella aflicción rodeándola por completo. No había nadie en el mundo que conociera a su madre como ella. Esas dos mujeres se han mantenido unidas y se han apoyado en todo, a pesar de ser tan diferentes. Elrike había formado una parte importante para Irasue y para él, quien podría considerarla como una segunda madre, la _cariñosa_ , por así decirlo.

—¿Estás enojado?

—¿Tendría que estarlo?

—Para nada —sonrió—. Tú madre no hizo nada malo.

—Lo sé.

—Y ella está feliz de que estés aquí, aunque te esté corriendo cada cinco minutos —la suave mano tomó la suya con delicadeza—. Irasue es la madre más feliz del mundo. Está tan orgullosa en lo que te has convertido. Solo que no sabe cómo decírtelo de la forma correcta.

Sesshomaru se quedó con la intención de responder a las palabras que su tía acababa de pronunciarle, pero el celular empezó a sonar. Así que no tuvo otra alternativa que contestar y más al ver que era el molesto de Jaken. Se levantó y se acercó al ventanal que daba vista al amplio jardín.

—¿Qué quieres?

— _Señor, me tome la molestia de llamarlo, ya que considero que es necesario que sepa lo que ha ocurrido_ —pronunciaba con voz temblorosa.

—Deja de tartamudear y habla.

— _Rin tuvo un encuentro con ese asqueroso tipo_ —gritoneo paranoico.

—¡Deja de gritar! —Gruñó entre dientes—. ¿A quién te refieres?

— _Magatsuhi Kondo, ese hombre osó a acercarse a la mocosa._

En ese instante sintió que todo el aire se le escapó de los pulmones y todo su cuerpo se tensó en cuestiones de segundos. Ese infeliz se había atrevido a presentarse ante Rin.

—¿Ella está bien?

— _Sí, solo parece que platicaron. Eso fue lo que los guardaespaldas de la chiquilla me dijeron_ —hablo un poco más claro—. _Por eso no intervinieron, porque el hombre no había hecho nada que les pareciera peligroso._

—¡Estúpidos! —En ese momento sentía que la sangre le hervía del coraje—. Pon atención a lo que te voy a decir, Jaken.

— _Sí…sí…sí, señor…_

—No quiero que vuelvan a permitir que ese hombre se le acerque, quiero que no despeguen su mirada de Rin, ¿te ha quedado claro?

— _¡Sí, señor!_

—Más vale que así sea, porque si algo le pasa a Rin, te mato.

Colgó la llamada y se encontró con la preocupación dibujada en su tía. Pero no tenía tiempo para responder todo un interrogatorio, tenía que volver cuanto antes a Japón.

—Sesshomaru…

El albino la ignoro y fue a encaminarse hacia su recamara para recoger sus cosas, tomaría el primer vuelo que estuviera a la mano. Ya no tenía dudas, ese infeliz había hecho todo este teatro para sacarlo de Japón y acercarse a Rin.

—Sesshomaru… —Pero su hijo no le contesto, paso de largo.

Irasue había salido de su cuarto con ayuda de una de las empleadas de la casa, ya que se había aburrido de estar encerrada en ese lugar, para solo encontrarse con su cachorro echando espuma por la boca.

 _¿Ahora qué le pasaba al imbécil de su hijo?_

—¿Me puedes decir que ocurre? —Le cuestiono a su hermana, quien se mostraba tan perdida como ella.

—No lo sé, solo escuche que algo le ha pasado a Rin —hablo, mientras sus manos estaban sobre su pecho. Se notaba turbada.

Irasue volvió a ver hacia el pasillo en donde su hijo había desaparecido, sin contestarle absolutamente nada. Pero no era necesario ser un matado intelectual para darse una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ahora ya no tenía duda que lo de su accidente no fue una mera coincidencia, y que el hijo de Sayaka tenía que ver en todo este drama.

Por primera vez se la habían jugado a su hijo, y de una manera tan absurda pero, a la vez tan brillante. Irasue solo esperaba que su nuera no haya caído ante las tretas de ese infeliz, sino, las cosas no iban a terminar nada bien.

—¿Irasue, tú sabes algo? —Le cuestiono angustiada.

—Tal vez.

* * *

Rin estaba sentada en el amplio sofá negro, siendo acompañada por Yako, que estaba acostado a su costado. El perro trato de llamar su atención de todas las maneras posibles, hasta que la hizo sentarse y le acariciara, lo suficiente para calmarla. Pero aun así, no podía dejar de escuchar esa desquiciante voz y la sarta de estupideces que le dijo.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba más perdida que nunca, y más, al no saber si tomar en serio o no lo que Magatsuhi le hizo saber con toda calma del mundo. Ese hombre sabía de su pasado, incluso mejor que ella. Más bien, todos parecían saber más de su vida, que ella misma, y eso le estaba carcomiendo poco a poco. Le había dicho que se lo preguntara a Sesshomaru, y no era para dudarse. Rin estaba consciente que el albino sabía todo de ella, y él le prometió decírselo el momento en que se lo pidiera.

 _¿Pero por qué menciono a Inutaisho, Koga y Midoriko?_

Simplemente no entendía que tenían ellos que ver, o al menos no intuía. Entonces su mente comenzó a atar cabos de sucesos pasados. El extraño interés de Midoriko por su persona, la manera en que Inutaisho la protegía y sobre Koga, estaría enterado por ser el amigo y abogado de Sesshomaru.

Rin empezó a mirar hacia todas partes de la casa, hasta centrarse en el pequeño escritorio. Retiro la cabeza del perro de su pierna y se encamino hacia el mueble. Se sentó en la silla giratoria y empezó a buscar entre los cajones. Encontrándose con muchos papeleos de la empresa y de proyectos. Hasta que abrió el ultimo cajón de la derecha.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver que había unas grandes carpetas guardadas ahí. Las saco todas y las poso sobre el escritorio. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba.

—Estos son expedientes.

 _Naraku Ootori._

 _Midoriko Hara._

 _Hitomiko Hara._

 _Magatsuhi Kondo._

 _Kondo Honjo._

 _Matsuda Hara._

 _Onigumo Ootori._

 _Elías Duarte._

 _Rin Honjo._

—¿Qué diablos es todo esto? —No sabía ni por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera fue capaz de relacionar una cosa con la otra—. ¡¿Maldición, qué es todo esto?! —Exclamo entre el llanto que exploto abruptamente. El miedo en leer todo eso, le había invadido cada célula de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Soshi Takashima y Gregor Kaiser, son los respectivos "padres" de Inutaisho e Irasue. Sólo lo comento por si hubiera quedado duda por su nombramiento.

 **¡Ahora sí! ¡Hola a todos!**

Hola mis hermosas lecturas, espero que se encuentren bien y que estén iniciando una bonita semana. Y qué vean que lo he vuelto hacer.

¡Publique temprano! \\(:v)/

Cómo verán, para mi es toda una osadía hacer esto, ya que me había acostumbrado a publicar en plena madrugada. Pero bueno, espero que con esto evite el que se desvelen(?)

Ya empezaron las cosas fuertes, el sentimiento que demostraron al saber lo que paso con la suegra, fue suficiente para ver el cariño que le tienen. No se preocupe, la suegra seguirá más perra que nunca. :3

No se que decirles sobre este capítulo, generalmente no hago propias cuestiones sobre lo que ustedes puedan intuir que ocurrirá, ya que también lo desconozco. Sí, así soy de random. Así que me limitaré a leer lo que opinan y las conjeturas que lleguen a sacar.

Ahora, quiero darles -como siempre- las gracias por agregar a sus favoritos y seguir esta historia. A todos los lectores anónimos por seguir leyendo, y a los que dejan su lindo review, cómo saben, mi kokoro* es suyo. o3o

Me despido, no sin antes decirles que los leo el viernes, más tardar el sábado (por si las dudas). Espero que pasen una linda semana, no sean flojos. No todo en la vida es FF. xD

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	36. Tomando la iniciativa

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Tomando la iniciativa**

Los nervios estaban provocando que su irá acrecentara, sobre todo porque Rin no le había contestado ni una sola llamada, ni antes de salir de Berlín, mucho menos cuando piso suelo japonés. Había pensado el comunicarse con su padre, pero desistió de la ida, ya que no quería involucrarlo, al menos que fuera necesario. Se creía capaz de arreglar toda esta situación.

 _Tenía que hacerlo._

Al llegar frente al edificio que residía, le pago al taxista sin siquiera esperar el cambio, cogió la maleta y desmonto el automóvil. Entrando al solitario lobby del recinto, fue directamente hacia el elevador, que no tardo —para su suerte— ni un minuto en abrirse las puertas metálicas.

Se recargo en la cubierta de madera, mientras veía como los números iban cambiando. En ese momento estaba odiando el vivir en el último piso. Y aunque estaba ansioso, por fuera estaba con su acostumbrada parsimonia, ya que consideraba que era lo mejor en esos momentos. No sabía cómo la encontraría, pero viniendo de Magatsuhi, se esperaba lo peor.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron al instante, dándole paso hacia el penthouse. Se encontró con nada, el lugar estaba tranquilo, sin ningún vestigio de vida. Algo que no le agradaba en absoluto.

—Rin.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, estaba tan solitario como se veía y, eso estaba empezando a preocuparle. Se adentró un poco más, dejando la maleta a espaldas del sofá. Vio todo el lugar con detalle, para encontrar algo que fuera diferente. Lo encontró. El modesto escritorio era un total desorden, había una gran cantidad de hojas esparcidas tanto en la tabla de madera, como en el suelo.

Camino con letanía, dándose una idea de lo que se trataba. No tenía que ser un genio para saber, que todos esos documentos pertenecían a los expedientes que había recolectado, durante esos largos siete meses. Se detuvo frente al escritorio y cogió la hoja más cercana. No se había equivocado.

Frunció el entrecejo y su mandíbula se tensó, provocando que sus muelas rechinaran entre sí. Estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio. En ese momento, solo estaba pensando en la manera en que se desharía de ese infeliz. Magatsuhi se metió con la mujer equivocada y, no había duda que el albino encontraría la forma para regresárselo al doble.

Bajo su mirada al sentir que algo húmedo topaba contra su mano, así encontrándose con Yako, que movía la cola con lentitud, buscando un poco de su atención. El canino regreso al departamento, cuando Sesshomaru se había ido a Berlín. Rin le dijo que sería la mejor compañía que tendría, mientras esperaba su regreso. Acaricio la peluda cabeza blanca, como una respuesta a la bienvenida que le daba.

—Sessh… ¿Sesshomaru? —Lo nombro una tenue voz.

Sesshomaru se giró hacia dónde provenía la voz, que era exactamente al frente de las escaleras. Y ahí estaba, mucho peor de lo que se imaginó. Rin era todo, menos ella misma en esos momentos.

—Rin.

La pequeña mujer no se hizo esperar y corrió hasta él, abrazándolo como si en ello se le fuera la vida misma. Sesshomaru la acogió en sus brazos alzándola, al sentir como se le resbalaba como el agua. Escucho ese intenso sollozo y el temblar del menudo cuerpo. Rin le rodeo del cuello con sus delgados brazos y entre llanto, dijo:

—No…no vuelva a dejarme, no se le ocurra…no me deje sola de nuevo.

—No volverá a ocurrir —le aseguro, mientras la sostenía con firmeza.

Con su mujer entre sus brazos camino hasta llegar al sillón, donde acogió asiento, dejando así a la pelinegra sobre su regazo, sin apartarla y dejar que se calmara. Sería lo mejor, cuestionarla ahora no era prudente. Sabía, que si alguien debía ser interrogado en esos momentos, sería él. Siendo lo más justo y razonable.

—¿Por qué a mí? —Pregunto débilmente—. ¿Por qué yo?

Sesshomaru presiono el pequeño cuerpo al suyo, al no saber que decirle. Esas cuestiones eran algo a lo cual no le tenía respuesta. Él también se lo había preguntado más de una vez.

 _¡¿Por qué a ella?!_

—Debiste llamarme o esperarme —le dijo lo más suave que pudo—. Dijiste que me lo preguntarías, que lo escucharías de mí.

—No veo que eso pudiera cambiar las cosas —se alejó lo suficiente para encararlo—. ¿Qué hubiera sido diferente?

Rin estaba tan pálida, cómo aquella vez que recibió las cartas del imbécil de Naraku; sus ojos estaban tan hinchados y rojizos, y toda ella, fue como si estuviera abrazando un tempano de hielo.

Acerco sus manos al redondeado rostro y limpio aquellas lágrimas, que no querían dejar de fluir de los ojos marrones.

 _Cómo odiaba verla llorar._

—Que no hubieras conocido la verdad en soledad.

Lo vio con esos ojos irritados y cristalinos, con sus labios trémulos y algo resecos de tanto relamerlos. Rin volvió a echarse a llorar con tanto sentimiento, que le hizo sentir como su pecho se oprimía. Ella se aferró a él, como si eso fuera suficiente para asegurar que estaba entre sus brazos, que no sé trataba solo una ilusión de su propia desesperación.

Solo atino en acunarla entre sus brazos, apoyo su mentón en la oscura melena que no dejaba de acariciar, como si eso fuera suficiente para menguar la tristeza y el dolor que su pequeña mujer estaba viviendo. No tenía idea de lo que ese hombre le dijo, pero debió haber sido lo suficientemente persuasivo, cómo para orillarla a buscar sobre su pasado, cuando ella no tenía ningún interés en averiguarlo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero había sido el necesario para sentir la calmada respiración de su novia, y como las lamentaciones se redujeron a la nada. Solo podía sentir como la pequeñas manos le sujetaban de la camisa y, ese rostro oculto entre su cuello.

Estaba seguro que había pasado toda la noche en vela y llorando sin poder contenerse, oculta bajo las sábanas, tratando de esconderse de su pasado. Si no es que quizás estuvo refugiándose en el armario.

Estaba empezando a creer, que lo mejor fue haberle dicho la verdad desde que lo supo en su totalidad, aun en contra de la voluntad de Rin. Al menos así no se hubiera creado una fisura, por la cual recibió tal daño. Magatsuhi no hubiera encontrado la manera de perjudicarla.

Cerro los ojos con frustración, al darse cuenta que su madre volvía a tener la razón. Rin sería un flanco fácil para Magatsuhi, y más al no estar emocionalmente bien. El tema de su pasado, eran cimientos demasiado débiles y construidos bajo escombros. Con un golpe dado en el punto exacto, haría añicos todo lo que ella tardo en construirse como persona.

—¿La conoció? —La débil voz de Rin, fue quien lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—¿A quién?

—A Hito… —Sintió como esas manos estrujaron su camisa y vio cómo se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza—. A mi mamá…

—No —suspiro—. Yo en ese entonces aún vivía en Berlín.

—Oh.

Se quedó en silenció por un prolongado tiempo, solo veía como esas largas pestañas bañadas con aquel líquido salino, se movían a cada parpadeo dado. Sesshomaru sabía que ella quería preguntar más cosas. Lo malo es que no sabía cómo.

—Una vez que platique con Mido…con mi tía, me dijo que ese hombre —dijo despectivamente— jamás quiso al señor Takashima. Cuando charle con el mejor amigo de mi papá, entendí el motivo por el cual no aceptaba a su familia. Fue porque no son totalmente japoneses —su voz se le quebró—. Fue por ese mismo motivo que mato a mí…y por el cual se deshizo de mí.

—Rin…

—¿Qué tenía de malo que mi padre no fuera japonés? ¿Por qué no se dio una oportunidad de tratarlo? ¡¿Por qué me arrebato a mi familia?! —Exclamo con dolo, las lágrimas se volvieron hacer presentes—. ¿Por qué dejo que ese hombre decidiera mi destino? ¿Por qué?

Matsuda Hara había tomado la decisión de dejar el destino de Rin, sobre las manos de Onigumo Ootori. Así fue como la pequeña bebé terminó formando parte de la familia de los Honjo. Kondo Honjo, fue uno de los trabajadores más allegados de Onigumo, por lo tanto este sabía absolutamente todo sobre Rin. Desde quienes eran sus verdaderos padres y lo que representaba en la vida de los Hara. Cómo también sabía que los terrenos que una vez fueron de Hitomiko, pasaron a ser parte de los territorios de su jefe. Después de eso, firmo su sentencia de muerte.

Kondo había tomado la decisión de chantajear a Onigumo, alegando que esos terrenos debían quedar en manos de Rin, por ser la hija legitima de Hitomiko. Así que, entre chantajes y una gran información ilícita que tenía sobre la cabecilla de los Ootori, este último terminó traspasando los terrenos a su empleado. De esa manera, fue que mandaron a matar a la familia Honjo, para volver hacerse de las tierras y deshacerse de aquella piedra en el zapato, en la cual se convirtió Kondo.

Pero todo su plan se vino abajo, cuando quedo una sobreviviente y, que ya estaba estipulado un testamento. En dicho testamento se ponía a Rin, como la heredera universal de todas las propiedades de los Honjo. Siendo la casa en donde ocurrió el atentado y los dos terrenos que alguna vez fueron de la verdadera madre.

Matsuda se enteró de lo sucedió y actúo rápidamente, dejando fuera de la jugada a Onigumo y, poniendo a su nieta bajo la protección de uno de los orfanatos más importantes de Tokio, en donde estipulo que la niña no se daría en adopción a nadie, aparte de que la mantuvo protegida durante el tiempo que duro dentro de aquel sitió.

Sesshomaru no llegaba a entender las acciones que realizo Matsuda. Tal vez le dio remordimiento el saber el destino que había trazado para su nieta, pero no tanto como para aceptarla como parte de su familia y protegerla como se debía. Parecía ser, que su amor por el linaje puro fue más importante, que la hija de su amada Hitomiko.

—Y después me quitaron a la familia que me acogió como una más de ellos —el tonó de su voz, se volvió más lúgubre—. Todo por esa maldita _perla_.

Presto atención a la faz carente de alguna expresión de dolor o rabia, estaba estoica, como perdida en algún lugar al cual no podía darle alcance. Llevo su mano hacia el rostro inexpresivo y acaricio aquella pálida mejilla, así volviendo a traer a su mujer, la cual le miro tan rápido como le toco y, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sesshomaru ya no sabía que era peor, si verla llorar o verla tan fría. Ninguna de las dos se trataba de su Rin. No sabía cómo, pero Magatsuhi se las pagaría por haberse metido con ella, con su _mujer_.

—¿Está preocupado por mí? —Musito—. ¿Desde cuándo a cargado con mi pasado?

Sesshomaru no le contesto, simplemente se limitó a retirar el agua salda de las mejillas de la pelinegra. No quería contestar algo que no valía la pena, ahora ya no importaba más.

—Deberías descansar —le sugirió—, seguiremos hablando cuando te sientas mejor.

—¿Sentirme mejor? —Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se hizo presente en el femenino rostro—. No quiero sentirme bien, no ahora.

La observo detenidamente, tratando de entender a lo que la mujer se refería con esas palabras, que por algún motivo le desagradaron. Tenía presente que cuando una persona estaba dolida y enojada, actuaba por impulso y rencor. Una actitud justificada. Aun así, no era lo que quería para Rin. Ella no debía caer en el juego de Magatsuhi, ni de nadie.

—Lléveme con Midori…con mi tía —corrigió sin muchos ánimos.

—Rin.

—Iré de todas formas, aunque usted no me acompañe.

—Desconozco si esta en Japón.

—Lo está, hace dos días estuvo en una presentación de un proyecto de bienes raíces. ¿Me llevara? —Lo miro directamente a los ojos.

Los ojos marrones estaban ensombrecidos, volviéndolos cada vez más negros que cafés. Eso fue suficiente para que su estómago se le revolviera. Fue como mirar un pozo sin fondo, uno tan estrecho y oscuro, que haría que el más valiente se volviera claustrofóbico en cualquier instante.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Está bien —suspiro cansado—. Alístate, en diez minutos nos vamos.

Rin se levantó torpemente, dando camino hacia la planta alta para ir arreglarse, o al menos echarse agua en ese rostro, para eliminar toda marca de llanto. Aunque esos hinchados y rojizos parpados le delatarían en cuestión de segundos.

Se incorporó y se caminó de nuevo hacia el escritorio, en donde todo estaba hecho un desastre. Comenzó a acomodar las hojas sin un orden alguno, y menos al darse cuenta que alguno de los papeles, estaban manchadas con gotas de agua. Lágrimas que la mujer no pudo retener al descubrir toda la verdad.

Sesshomaru tenía tantas ganas de cuestionarle sobre lo ocurrido con Magatsuhi, pero no sabía cómo abordarla. Y menos cuando se diera cuenta que la tenía vigilada sin que ella se diera cuenta, o estuviera de acuerdo con ello.

En esos momentos la mujer no tenía cabeza, más que aclarar todas las dudas que tenía respecto a su pasado. Y quizás, de odiarlo todo, cómo jamás lo había hecho. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Sesshomaru. Temía que aquella dulce mujer, que nunca había odiado a alguien, terminara aprendiéndolo y lo volviera algo propio de su ser.

Durante todo el trayecto del edificio donde vivían hasta el hogar de Midoriko, permanecieron en un sepulcral silencio. La mirada de Rin, estaba perdida por la ventanilla del coche, mirando el camino que estaban trazando para llegar a su destino. De momento, una que otra lágrima escapaba de los castaños ojos, para ser removida al instante con el dorso de la pequeña mano. En ningún instante volteo a verlo. Fue como si también estuviera molesta con él. Tal vez estaba en su derecho de hacerlo.

Al llegar frente al gran portón blanco, Sesshomaru se detuvo al costado del interruptor. Cuando lo presiono no se hizo esperar una respuesta.

— _Buena tarde. ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?_ —Se escuchó una voz masculina y algo rasposa.

—Busco a la señora Midoriko Hara —contesto Rin, quien ya estaba encima de él—. Dígale que le busca Rin Honjo, ella sabe quién soy.

— _Espere un momento._

Rin lo miro, y un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la mujer, quien no tardo en acomodarse de nuevo en su asiento, con la mirada baja y frotándose las manos entre sí.

— _Pueden pasar_ —se hizo presente de nuevo la voz, y con ello el portón empezó abrirse ante ellos.

Sesshomaru hizo marchar el auto con calma, mientras seguía el pequeño camino que lo llevaría hacia la puerta principal de la mansión. Esta sería la segunda vez que estaba en ese lugar, al igual que Rin.

Cuando salieron del coche, la mujer lo sujeto del brazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía. No sabía si estaba empezando a desistir de su propia idea, o quizás trataba de recobrar las fuerzas para enfrentar a Midoriko.

Ya dentro de la gran casa, fueron guiados por un viejo hombre que parecía ser el mayordomo del lugar. Caminaron hasta llegar a una amplia puerta de caoba, que fue abierta rápidamente por el hombre, dándoles el paso hacia el despacho de Midoriko.

—Rin…y Sesshomaru —pronunció algo desorientada—. Bienvenidos, ¿desean algo de beber?

—No —respondió por los dos, al sentir como su novia entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

—Te puedes retirar, Toru —el hombre solo hizo una reverencia y se marchó—. ¿Puedo saber en qué puedo ayudarlos? —Cuestiono amablemente, pero sin apartar su vista de las manos que mantenían entrelazadas.

El albino miro a su compañera, esperando que fuera ella quien le diera respuesta a esa duda. Él no podía entrometerse en la plática entre ellas dos, y menos cuando no estaba de acuerdo de estar en ese lugar.

—¿Desde… —Rin se alejó de él, pero no lo suficiente para no soltarlo—…desde cuando sabe que soy su sobrina?

La serenidad que estuvo reinando en la cara de Midoriko se borró, con tal letanía que fue incluso perceptible para Sesshomaru, que no había apartado su mirada de la mujer. Mientras sentía como aquellas manos lo sujetaban con más fuerza. Rin estaba empezando a enojarse, lo sabía.

—¡Tú! —Midoriko lo miro a él, con el rostro casi desfigurado del coraje.

—¡No! —Rin grito con fuerza, mientras se posó frente a Sesshomaru. Como si eso fuera suficiente para contrarrestar la mirada de la mujer hacia su novio—. Ni se le ocurra inmiscuirlo, ya que no tienen nada que ver —la enfrento—. Ahora, respóndame.

Rin pudo notar la confusión en la mujer, la misma que ella sintió en sobre de sí, cuando empezó a leer todo esos informes. Y aunque no deseaba aceptarlo, estaba ahí, enfrentándose con la hermana menor de su verdadera madre.

—Rin…

—¡Responda! —Alzo la voz molesta, mientras se tragaba las ganas de volver a llorar—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace tres años —respondió, pero su rostro estaba agachado—. Tres meses después de que empezaste a trabajar para Inutaisho.

—¡¿Tres años?! —Su voz se turbo—. ¡Tres malditos años y no me dijo nada!

—Rin, por favor…

—¡No! —Dio dos pasos hacia adelante enfrentando a la mujer, que aún estaba detrás de su escritorio—. ¿Por qué se quedó callada? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

—Yo… —las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de los ojos marrones—. Rin, yo quería decírtelo todo, pero…pero, tenía miedo a que no me escucharas, a que me rechazaras. Que me culparas por algo que no estuvo en mis manos detener. Temí a perderte, que me juzgaras por algo que no cometí.

—¿Y no se puso a pensar que pudo haber sido diferente? —El llanto volvió a brotar de ella—. De que si me hubiera explicado las cosas, yo hubiera comprendido. A que tal vez, yo necesitaba saber que no estaba sola. ¡Que la tenía a usted!

»Pero se le hizo más fácil dejarme al cuidado de otra persona, fue mucho más cómodo que alguien hiciera lo que usted no pudo —apretó con tal fuerza sus manos, que sentía que en cualquier momento sus uñas terminarían por cortar las palmas de sus manos—. Dejo que todo esto marchara a este grado, aun sabiendo en el peligro en el que me ponía.

—Yo creí, que si mantenía alejada de mí, Naraku no tendría ningún interés en ti —respiro hondo, para proseguir—. Yo sabía que iba tras los terrenos que quedaron a tu nombre. Él estaba buscando una valiosa joya, pero yo le dije que esa cosa ya no existía, que no tenía caso el que te molestara. Así que tome la decisión de mantenerte alejada, al menos hasta que su curiosidad y morbo por ti, se fueran desvaneciendo o fracasara —comenzó a caminar con letanía hacia donde se encontraba Rin—. Tenía miedo de que algo te sucediera, de que ese infeliz te hiciera daño.

—Déjeme informarle, que su plan no funciono del todo —dio un paso hacia atrás, al ver a la mujer más cerca de ella—. Si salí ilesa de ese tipo, no fue por su «sacrificio», sino por al hombre que no se cansa de juzgar. Si sigo de pie, fue por Sesshomaru.

»Y no me siga mintiendo, porque la _perla_ esta en mi poder —le hizo saber entre dientes.

—¡¿Qué?! —La sorpresa que reflejo Midoriko, fue tan genuina, que incluso pudo notarlo en Sesshomaru—. No puede ser, tu madre se deshizo de esa joya. Yo escuche cuando se lo dijo a nuestro padre. Que la perla la había perdido entre la basura en donde la había echado.

—Rin encontró la perla en la antigua mansión de Hitomiko —Sesshomaru intervino por primera vez—. Estaba dentro de un peluche, en donde dejo escrito que era la herencia que le dejaba a su hijo.

—Yo no… —los miro a ambos—. Yo no sabía que mi hermana la había ocultado.

—Da igual, al final de cuentas termino cayendo en mis manos —dijo con molestia—. Solo quería saber el motivo por el cual me negó una familia, durante tanto tiempo.

—Por favor, créeme. Lo único que buscaba, era mantenerte segura —su llanto se hizo más fuere—. No sabes las ganas que he tenido de poder estrecharte entre mis brazos y decirte que yo soy tu tía. Lo siento, fui una estúpida cobarde.

—Igual que su padre —escupió con veneno—. Una familia de estúpidos cobardes.

Sintió la penetrante mirada ambarina sobre de ella, tal vez reprendiéndola por sus palabras. Pero la verdad es que poco le importaba a la pelinegra, estaba tan enojada y cansada, que sus palabras salían de lo más profundo de su alma. Comenzaba a fastidiarse de ser siempre la que sonríe y perdona a todo el mundo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Le pregunto al estar frente él.

Sesshomaru la miró, para luego posar sus ojos sobre aquella mujer, que no tenía intenciones de ver de nuevo. Por un momento, creyó ver un destello de compasión de albino hacia Midoriko. Pero tal vez, había sido su imaginación, no quería pensar en esos momentos. Solo quería irse y dormir, comenzaba a resentir la mala noche que había pasado.

Los dos caminaron hacia la salida del lugar, en un completo y frío silencio, que le hizo sentir mucho peor de lo que ya estaba. Tenía ganas de soltarse a llorar de nuevo, y más por aquella indiferencia que el albino le estaba regalando. Pero se quedó callada, no quería escuchar algún regaño por su parte, no se sentía de ánimos para ser juzgada por su único apoyo.

—¡Rin! —Le llamo Midoriko—. Por favor, tienes que creerme.

Rin se quedó estática frente al coche al escucharla, se sintió tan tensa al oír aquellas palabras. Sería tan fácil creerle y perdonarla, pero la realidad es que no deseaba hacerlo. No quería perdonar, no más.

—Entra al auto —le ordeno Sesshomaru.

—¿A dónde va? —Le miro dudosa.

—Solo entra —mascullo entre dientes. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia—. Hablare con ella, espera aquí.

—No —apretó sus puños con fuerzas—. Vámonos.

—Rin.

La pelinegra trago en seco al ver esa fría mirada, lo cual solo decía que estaba enfadado y, que provocarlo no era lo corrector. Pero ella no quería que hablara con esa mujer, no quería que lo convenciera, no quería que la dejara sola.

—No tardare —le dijo suavizando su voz—. Confía en mí.

Asintió al sentir los delgados labios sobre los suyos, apreciando aquel corto y cálido beso. Fue algo que le hizo sentirse tranquila y relajada, como si Sesshomaru fuera el mejor somnífero para adormecer toda su rabia y frustración.

Le abrió la puerta y ella entro al auto, solo vio cómo su novio camino hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba Midoriko, la cual le miro confusa y asustada. O al menos eso fue lo que creyó Rin, ya que no pudo definir bien esas expresiones.

Bajo el rostro al momento en que los dos volvieron a entrar a la mansión. No sabía que pensar y que sería lo que le diría el albino a Midoriko. Aunque esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente amenazante o convincente, para que esa mujer no se le volviera acercar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si eso pudiera evitar las lágrimas que volvieron hacerse presente. Ya no sabía que pensar o que hacer, solo quería salir de esa pesadilla en la cual se había sumergido. Solo deseaba volver a casa y acurrucarse entre los brazos de Sesshomaru. No quería nada más en la vida que a él.

Sesshomaru y Midoriko volvieron al despacho, pero la mujer aun no parecía entender que es lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos, porque había regresado él con ella. Pero sería un duda que le aclararía en segundos.

—Sesshomaru, por favor…

—Cállate y escucha —hablo severamente. A lo que la mujer asintió y lo miro, mientras limpiaba la salina agua de las mejillas—. Naraku estaba interesado en la perla, porque se la prometió a Magatsuhi —le hizo saber sin rodeos, no quería tardar tanto tiempo ahí—. Pero como eso no ocurrió, Magatsuhi aprovecho mi ausencia para acercarse a Rin y amedrentarla, de tal manera que ha ocurrido todo esto.

—Yo no sabía del interés de Kondo.

—Ahora lo sabes y, por supuesto que también entiendes que las cosas son peores que antes.

—Sí —los ojos marrones se encontraron con los suyos. Estaban llenos de tristeza y preocupación—. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a Rin? ¿Él le conto la verdad?

—No se enteró por él, pero si la orillo a que buscara la verdad —fue lo más sincero que pudo—. Desconozco lo que ese infeliz le dijo, pero poco importa. Lo que quiero, es que por primera vez sirvas de algo —la mujer frunció el ceño, por la manera tan despectiva en que le dijo las cosas—. Voy a hundir a ese idiota, y tú serás parte de esto, ¿lo harás?

—Sí.

—Bien.

* * *

Rin bajo las escaleras lentamente para ir hacia Sesshomaru, quien estaba recostado en el sofá. El albino la había mandado a que se tomara un baño y, antes de dormir, bebiera un té. Pero ella solo pensaba en estar con él, ya que de alguna manera, encontraba el sosiego que tanto necesitaba en Sesshomaru. No es que quisiera depender en su totalidad de él, pero en estos momentos solo quería estar entre sus brazos y olvidarse de todo.

Quería aferrarse al futuro que ese hombre le prometía y dejar su detestable pasado atrás. Pero a la vez, temía tanto en que en cualquier momento aquel sujeto se lo arrebatara para siempre. No sabía que haría ahora. Tenía claro, que podía tomar la joya y entregársela a Magatsuhi. Esa sería la solución que cualquiera tomaría, pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no lo hiciera, que no se comportara como una cobarde. Estaba debatiendo entre si decírselo a Sesshomaru o pelear su propia guerra, para liberarlo de cualquier problema innecesario.

Rin se abrió paso entre los brazos de Sesshomaru, buscando aquel calor que tanto había extrañado y, el cual necesitaba con urgencia en esos momentos. Pudo sentir como este le dio el campo necesario para que se acostara sobre de él y envolverla con sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —empezó a jugar con el ojal de la camisa negra—. Siento como si el agua se hubiera llevado todo lo malo, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Por qué decidiste saber la verdad?

Rin apretó la fina tela negra entre sus manos por aquella cuestión, no quería responder nada. No quería decirle de su encuentro con Magatsuhi, no quería que las palabras de aquel sujeto se cumplieran.

—No sé —hablo tenuemente—. Es que, fue un momento de aburrición y me encontré con los archivos, y luego pasó todo —no se atrevió a levantar el rostro y verlo—. Cuando acorde, ya sabía la verdad detrás de mí.

—¿Segura que eso fue todo, Rin? —Pregunto al no estar del todo convencido del relato.

—Sí.

Sintió como los dedos estrujaban los pliegues de la pijama, estaba segura que no le había creído nada. Pero no le importaba, no diría nada, no hasta que se sintiera segura y, de que ese hombre no le tocaría ni un solo cabello a Sesshomaru.

—¿Por qué no me llamo y me dijo que volvería a Japón? —Prefirió indagar el repentino regreso de su prometido.

—Te estuve llamando, pero no contestaste.

—¡Oh! —Levanto su rostro y se encontró con los dorados ojos—. Recuerdo que lo apague, lo siento.

—Ya no importa.

—¿Está enojado conmigo? —Pregunto temerosa.

—¿Tendría que estarlo?

—Me pareció que se molestó por lo que le dije a… —calló antes de decir aquella fastidiosa palabra—. Por favor entiéndame, ella puedo…

—Estas en todo tu derecho —la interrumpió—. Y si me pareció bien o mal, no debe influir en nada. Rin, yo no soy nadie para manejar tus sentimientos y lo que quieras hacer. Trato de entenderte, al menos sé que necesitas salir y desquitarte de alguna manera.

Rin lo observo detenidamente, y pudo saber que él no estaba de acuerdo ante su arranque. Pero también sabía que no la limitaría en nada, y aunque quisiera, no podría evitarlo. Nadie tenía el derecho de reprocharle nada, no cuando la engañada en todo esto, solo fue ella.

—¿Y cómo siguió su mamá? —Prefirió cambiar de tema. Y se volvió apoyar su rostro en el amplio pecho.

—Ya está en casa.

—¿No necesitara de usted? —Se aferró un poco más a él, como si eso fuera suficiente para no dejarlo ir de su lado.

—Estará bien.

—¿Ya no se irá?

—No.

—Gracias —pronuncio entre el naciente sollozo.

—Tonta.

Volvió a llorar en un total silencio, pero la única diferencia es que ya no estaba sola. Sesshomaru estaba con ella, abrigándola con su protección. Eso era lo único que la mujer deseaba en esos momentos.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y aun no podía terminar con esa bendita máquina. Ese ordenador se había puesto más difícil de lo que pensó, estaba siendo todo un reto para el albino. Sobre todo, al ser tan bueno diagnosticando y reparando las computadoras, como si se tratara del mejor neurocirujano del mundo.

Suspiro pesadamente, se sentía bastante cansado y ya quería ir a casa. Estaba seguro que su hermana ya le tenía preparada una rica cena. Sonrió, al menos ese era su mayor consuelo. Desde que Sesshomaru le ofreció aquel trato, su hermana había mejorado con los tratamientos que estuvo recibiendo. Se veía más fuerte e independiente, incluso el carmín se había vuelto permanente en los blanquecinos pómulos. Sin olvidar que ya había tenido a uno que otro pretendiente pidiéndole permiso, para que dejara a Kanna a salir con ellos.

—Idiotas —mastico entre dientes.

En eso su celular empezó a sonar con insistencia, se impulsó con los pies para echar hacia atrás la silla, la cual tenía aquellas pequeñas ruedas en sus patas. Cogió el celular de la estantería y se le quedo mirando. Se trataba de un número desconocido, y no solo eso, sino también extranjero, algo que lo hizo dudar el contestar. Pero al ver la insistencia del aparato en seguir reproduciendo su canción favorita hasta al cansancio, termino por atender la llamada.

—¿Quién habla? —Fue directo, no tenía tiempo que perder.

— _¿Eres Hakudoshi Ootori?_ —Cuestiono una voz cargada de feminidad y sensualidad.

—¿Quién es? —No se dejó engañar por la atractiva voz.

— _Alguien que tiene un trabajo muy importante, y que puede asegurar la vida de tu hermana y la tuya._

—¿A sí? —Rió divertido—. ¡Sorpréndame, _madame_!

— _Un chico muy decidido_ —canturreo divertida—. _Creo que nos entenderemos muy bien._

—Sí hay dinero de por medio, de por seguro que así será, _madame_ —se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento—. ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hacer negocios?

— _Irasue Kaiser, cariño._

* * *

 **Notas:**

1.- Quería aclarar este punto, porque leí muchos comentarios al respecto. Y no quería que la mayoría fueran a comentar del "por qué" no ocurrió, lo que creían más lógico.

¿Por qué Rin no le reclamo o se enojo con Sesshomaru?

Para aquellas que no recuerden el capítulo 16, en este se hizo una aclaración muy importante entre los dos personajes. Cuando Rin, se da cuenta que Sesshomaru tiene información de ella, le pregunto: _"Si en algún instante yo deseo saber lo que usted conoce de mí, ¿me lo diría?_. A lo cual Sesshomaru respondió con un "Sí".  
Sesshomaru explayo una pensamiento interno, en donde dijo que él podía decirle toda la verdad sin ningún problema, aunque no se consideraba la persona adecuada (porque era trabajo que le correspondía a Midoriko), pero que lo haría si ella se lo pedía.  
Sesshomaru no le oculto su pasado, fue ella quien no quiso que se lo revelaran. Por lo tanto, Sesshomaru sale libre de todo ese rollo de culpabilidad.

2.- Esta es una pregunta que me hicieron, y a la cual quiero dar contestación.

 **Melibupe22** me pregunto el porque había tomado la decisión de que el padre de Rin (Elías Duarte) fuera **Colombiano** , que le causaba mucha curiosidad.

Realmente no sabría decirte el porque tome la decisión de que el "padre" de Rin, fuera de Colombia. Pero cuando lo escribí, me pareció lo más sensato y lo que más cuadraba. Ya que Rin, en el aspecto físico que le regale, tendía a ser más un cuerpo "occidental-latino" que el de una japonesa promedio. Aparte, como fui describiendo a Elías, le fui dando un poco del carisma que poseen los colombianos (al menos a mi parecer). Esa actitud tan suelta, divertida y coqueta que he visto algunas veces por televisión. Pero no puedo asegurarte nada, ya que yo no conozco a ningún colombiano. Pero me pareció mucho más atractivo, el que Hitomiko terminara enamorada por un hombre que fuera más abierto y divertido. Algo que suelo resaltar mucho en Rin. Sería cómo justificar un poco ese comportamiento atrevido y burlón que suele tener, y la manera tan abierta de decir las cosas, que una japonesa no diría si no hubiera una gran confianza de por medio.  
Tuve la oportunidad de poner cualquier nacionalidad latina, ya que solemos tener unas características tan arraigadas similares. Por lo general, a los latinos se nos consideran personas mucho más abiertas, dicharacheras y más optimistas. Pero por algún extraño motivo, el que fuera colombiano me lleno más las expectativas. Por lo tanto no hubo mucho que influenciara la toma de decisión.

No suelo dar muchas explicaciones, y por lo tanto, no sé si me di a entender. Pero espero que haya calmado tu curiosidad. Realmente no hay mucho que explicar al respecto, fue una decisión que tome en el momento y me gusto. Me gusta que esta Rin, sea mitad Colombiana. :3

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Voy muy lenta, muy lenta, pero muy lenta. Debí publicar esto ayer, pero...no alcance, no andaba en mi mejor momento como "escritora", así que lo suspendí, y dejaría todo a la suerte para este día. Pero estoy aquí, dándoles el capítulo que les prometí. Espero les guste y me digan que tal les pareció.

Gracias a todas las personas que me han seguido apoyando en este fic, y que no han dejado de leerlo. A los nuevos que se han puesto al corriente y le han dado una oportunidad. Y sobre todo, a los que me han dejado sus constante review. Los leo todos, sin ninguna excepción. No teman a dejar sus comentarios, ni en este, ni en otro fic, sin importar quien sea el autor. Créanme que los reviews, son lo que nos alienta y nos hace echarle más ganas a estas historias que les compartimos.  
No hay mejor alimento para nosotros, que el leer sus ideas, sus conjeturas, sus criticas constructivas, sus pensamientos y todas las cosas que podamos provocarles con nuestros escritos.  
No le teman a dejar su review, que siempre serán lo más importante para nosotros. :3

Ya los dejo, este... Les deseo un bonito fin de semana y nos estamos leyendo la semana que entra... Espero poder publicar el lunes, sino...ya será el martes o el miércoles. :v

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	37. Acciones Ajenas

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Acciones ajenas.**

Los dos albinos se encontraban encerrados en la oficina, ambos mirando hacia la gran vista que el ventanal les regalaba. Los edificios continuos eran más pequeños y el tumulto de gente que transitaban las calles de Tokio, andaban como hormigas arrieras. Japón jamás cambiaría en ese aspecto, y los dos hombres lo sabían.

—¿Esta mejor ahora?

—Más tranquila.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—¿En serio quieres saberlo? —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Supongo que lo mejor es no involucrarme —suspiro desganado—. Después de todo, es tu responsabilidad arreglar todo esto.

Sesshomaru lo veo por el rabillo del ojo, por las palabras que su padre pronunció con soltura. Si esto lo hubiera escuchado hace un año atrás, seguro se hubiera burlado de él, y le hubiera desmentido tal cosa. Pero ahora…

—Pero aun así te entrometerás —Sesshomaru conocía muy bien a su padre. Prácticamente, era como verse a sí mismo—. Estás demasiado apegada a ella, como para dejar que alguien la toque.

—Podría decirse que sí —una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente el hombre mayor—. Estoy enamorado de Rin, es la hija que siempre desee tener. Aparte —ladeo la cabeza, dejado caer su pesada coleta sobre el hombro izquierdo—, van a existir momentos en que no podrás cubrirlo todo, hijo.

»Magatsuhi al igual que su padre, no son personas que se pueda tomar a la ligera y lo sabes. Encontrará el momento indicado para perpetrar y llegar a Rin. Y tú no puedes estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo, por muy _hábil_ y _todo poderoso_ que te sientas —menciono lo último con burla amarga—. Te concentras en eliminarlo de tu camino o proteges a Rin a sol y sombra —se quedó en silenció por unos segundos—. Te recomiendo que te centres en Magatsuhi. Rin estará bien, es una chica fuerte y no estará sola.

—Hmm…

Sesshomaru sintió un poco de la culpa que cargaba su padre sobre de sí. No estaba seguro si fue porque lo que sucedió con Rin, o por lo que había pasado tiempo atrás con Irasue. Se sentía como volver a repetir la historia, aunque esta distaba mucho en los sentimientos de cada uno.

—¿Qué hiciste cuándo Sayaka atento contra mi madre? —No puedo evitar el cuestionarlo.

Inutaisho viro a verlo con la sorpresa dibujada en los ojos dorados, pero fue algo de cuestión de segundo. Su padre volvió a su misma actitud serena, perdiendo su mirada en la vista en el cielo nublado.

—Aplastarlo como el insecto que fue —una sonrisa llena de orgullo y cinismo, se hizo presente en Inutaisho. Una que solo le llego a ver en cuestiones de negocios—. Los hombres como Sayaka, Magatsuhi, Matsuda, Onigumo y Naraku, solo gozan de dos fortalezas: La primera es su inteligencia y la segunda, es que son delincuentes de alta alcurnia. De ahí, las debilidades se desbordan por montones. Abusar de la mínima cantidad de cualidades, los hace una presa fácil —calló por unos instantes y se cruzó de brazos. Continuo—. Ellos han conseguido la mayoría de las cosas que poseen, con intimidación, chantajes y violencia. No saben lo que es explotar todos tus recursos para alcanzar la cima.

»Robarle socios, hacerlo quedar como un perdedor ante el círculo empresarial; hacer que su empresa tambaleara, por los constantes arrebatos de ganancias. Y todo eso de la manera más limpia. Hice que su mente se nublara y actuara estúpidamente —alzo los hombros—. Aunque tengo que agradecer que tu madre ayudo mucho. Irasue nunca ha sido una mujer que se deje mancillar por nada y nadie. Menos si se trata de un hombre.

—Prácticamente lo llevaste a la ruina.

—Así hubiera sido, pero obtuvo la ayuda de Onigumo, Matsuda y Ryukotsusei —la risa áspera del Inutaisho, rompió con la seriedad del momento—. Tal vez logres lo que yo no —se giró y coloco la mano sobre su hombro—. Bien dice tu madre, eres mucho mejor que nosotros.

Sesshomaru desvió su mirada de su padre y volvió su vista al enfrente, para no darle importancia a sus palabras, que a pesar de todo, le habían ayudado demasiado. Tenía mucho que pensar, antes de actuar.

—¿Interrumpo?

Ambos hombres dirigieron su atención a la entrada, en donde se encontraba Rin, quien estaba dando cierre a la puerta detrás de ella. Ambos hombres se quedaron en el mismo sitio. Siendo la mujer la que avanzara hacia el interior de la oficina.

—Hola —se dirigió específicamente a Inutaisho.

—Hola, Rin —Inutaisho le cogió de la barbilla y se acercó a ella, depositándole un beso en la frente. Rin sonrió dulcemente por el gesto—. Que linda te ves cuando sonríes.

—Gracias —contesto, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín.

—De nada —el hombre mayor le sonrió y acaricio su mejilla—. Supongo que quieres platicar con tu… —le miro de soslayo—…futuro marido.

—Sí —asintió apenada.

—Bueno, entonces les dejo conversar —le dio otro beso en la frente, se apartó y lo vio—. Hijo.

Sin más que decir, su padre partió de la oficina dejándolo solo con la pequeña mujer, la cual se veía un poco mejor que hace unos días. Sus parpados ya no se veían inflamados, ni rojizos. Y sus labios estaban recuperando su suavidad.

—¿Fuiste a lo de las universidades? —Pregunto, mientras dio camino hacia su escritorio.

—Sí —ella le siguió con la mirada—. Aplicaré examen en la Universidad de Tokio.

—Supongo que no será complicado para ti —se sentó en la silla y la miro—. Después de todo, ya cursaste ahí.

—Sí.

—No te ves contenta.

—No lo estoy.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos por la simple y amarga respuesta que le dio. Quería mostrar su molestia por el comportamiento que la mujer estaba tomando, pero no podía hacerlo. Rin tardaría para volver a ser la misma, o al menos, lo más parecido que se pudiera. Así que opto por no darle importancia y, se centró en el trabajo que tenía pendiente.

—¿Qué tal le ha ido con Kaoru?

—Bien.

—¿Cumple sus expectativas?

—Es eficiente —fue cortante. No quería entablar una conversación sobre la nueva secretaria.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No quise ser grosera.

Sesshomaru alzo la vista al tenerla al costado, recargando sus manos sobre el escritorio. Rin tenía su larga cabellera estaba desordenada y sujetada con una coleta floja; de maquillaje solo tenía un poco de rímel en sus largas pestañas y sus labios solo portaban brillo. Iba con ropa casual, una playera negra a medio fajar de _The Ramones_ , que alguna vez fue suya, por eso le quedaba tan grande; una chamarra negra de piel, jeans ajustados y unos botines negros. Pero detuvo su mirada en la mano izquierda de la mujer, en donde el dedo anular cargaba el anillo de compromiso.

Rin no había dejado de usar el anillo desde que se lo dio, solo se lo quitaba para bañarse o dormir. De ahí, siempre cargaba con él, parecía ser que se había acostumbrado al peso y lo llamativo de la joya.

—No estoy molesto —le miro directamente a los ojos—. No tienes que disculparte por todo.

—No quiero que este enojado conmigo —musito.

—No lo estoy.

—¿Soy una carga para usted? —Cuestiono con seriedad.

—No —la afronto con severidad—. Deja de cuestionar tonterías, Rin.

—¿Tonterías? —Torció la boca—. No lo son para mí. Estoy empezando a dudar de todo lo que me rodea, incluso del motivo por el cual está conmigo.

—¿Es decir? —Se cruzó de brazos y clavo su mirada en ella. Solo esperaba no perder la paciencia.

— _La Perla…_

—¿Crees que estoy contigo por la perla? —Su ceño ya estaba fruncido—. Sabes lo fácil que pude hacerme de ella, incluso dándote la escusa más estúpida. No te engañes a ti misma y, no pongas como pretexto algo tan insulso como eso.

—¿Y por qué no le interesa? —Indago, pero no por curiosidad. Quería ponerlo a prueba—. ¿Qué le hace diferente a los _demás_?

La comparación estaba de más, cuando sabía que ese «demás» implicaba a Naraku y Magatsuhi. Pero esa mujer lo había hecho con toda la intención. No sabía que pretendía con sacarlo de sus casillas, pero lo estaba logrando, y no respondería por los daños.

—Perlas, diamantes, oro —hablo con ecuanimidad—, son cosas materiales que no me atraen de ninguna manera. No me dan garantía de nada, el que sea rico o poderoso, es algo que ya lo tengo bien fijo en mi mente. Una joya no me hace mucho más valioso e importante ante nadie.

»No me interesa _tú perla_. Así que puedes estar tranquila, no pretendo quitártela de ninguna manera.

Vio como el cuerpo femenino se puso rígido y esos labios se apretaron con fuerza, con cada palabra que le fue escupiendo con acidez. Algo que le incomodo, pero tampoco iba a retractarse. Ella lo provoco, cuando no había motivo para hacerlo.

—Supongo que tiene razón —pronuncio arrastrando las palabras—. No necesita de una perla para demostrar el poder que ejerce. Usted no es ningún hombre ordinario, nunca lo ha sido.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—No lo sé —alzo los hombros—. Tal vez…no quiero volver a ser engañada. Temo que usted pueda hacerme lo mismo. En estos momentos no confío ni en mi sobra —suspiro—. Será mejor que me retire, no quiero molestarlo más. Que pase buen día —se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Nos vemos en la noche.

Y sin más que decir, la pelinegra dio paso seguro hasta las afueras de la oficina, dejándolo solo, con la mirada perdida en las puertas cerradas. Rin no volteo a verlo, ni por equivocación.

Sesshomaru no sabría cuánto tiempo duraría esa actitud en su mujer, pero esperaba que no fuera demasiado. Temía. No se creía capaz de aguantar demasiado esa actitud pausada e irritante de Rin. El trataba de comprenderla y justificar su entado, pero si las cosas seguían por este camino, no habría ni un momento de paz.

Apretó con fuerza el puente de su nariz, aun no era ni medio día y ya tenía jaqueca, y con ganas de matar al primer incauto que se le atravesara en su camino. Sin olvidar que no dejaba de pensar una y otras vez, en los planes que incluían a Magatsuhi. Ese tipo se las pagaría, no sabía la bestia que se había echado encima. Lo aplastaría como el insecto que era.

* * *

Hakudoshi miraba todo el lugar con detenimiento, estaba lleno de soberbia y excentricidad innecesaria. Los hombres como Magatsuhi y Naraku, les gustaban alardear de lo que se ganaban por la mala. Unos pusilánimes y cretinos seres que se hacen llamar hombres.

—Pero si es el primito de Naraku. ¡Qué gran novedad!

Viro para encarar al albino de mirada escarlata, que tenía esa asquerosa sonrisa tatuada en el fantasmagórico rostro. Un tipo que le daría escalofríos a cualquiera, menos a hombres como él. Hakudoshi sabía nadar entre el mar de porquería. No por algo soporto al fracasado de Naraku, durante mucho tiempo.

—Ese tipo no es nada mío —le hizo saber—. Así que no vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez.

—¿Desde cuándo los niños se volvieron tan altaneros?

—Desde que los adultos se comportaron como unos pendejos —dijo con una sonrisa cargada de cinismo—. Pero no hablemos de la pútrida sociedad, y entremos en negocios.

—¿Negocios? —Soltó una carcajada forzada—. ¿Y qué negocios podría entablar yo, con un niño como tú?

—El negocio de acabar con el impertinente de Sesshomaru Takashima.

Los ojos rojizos se mostraron turbado por la sorpresa, sin duda no se había esperado que su asunto surgiera alrededor del mayor de los hijos de Inutaisho Takashima.

—¿Y tú qué relación tienes con Sesshomaru? —Tomó asiento en uno de las sillas tapizadas de verde—. Por favor, coge asiento —le pidió, señalándole el asiento frente a él.

Hakudoshi se sentó sin reparo alguno, sin apartar su intensa mirada violeta de los ojos escarlatas. El albino sabía de antemano, que enfrentarse a tipos como Magatsuhi, nunca debías flaquear en tu manera de expresarte, y mucho menos bajar la mirada. Aun recordaba las buenas lecciones que le dio su padre en vida.

—Sesshomaru tiene algo…no —rió divertido—, a alguien que yo quiero para mí.

—No me digas que ese alguien es Rin Honjo —su risa se volvió más notoria—. ¡Oh, pero que maravilloso eres Hakudoshi! ¡Espectacular! Me resultas mucho más interesante que el idiota de Naraku.

—Qué bueno que te alegre, Magatushi —sonrió de lado—. Espero que eso sea suficiente para que podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, niño? —Sus ojos mostraban impaciencia, se veía bastante retorcido ante los ojos de Hakudoshi—. ¿Qué puedes ofrecerme, para que yo te pueda darte a la dama que deseas para ti?

—Destruir el _Imperio_ de los Takashima, desde el núcleo. No sabes lo fácil que sería meterme en sus asuntos y hacerlos colapsar.

—Entonces los rumores sobre ti son ciertos —sus dientes rechinaron entre si—. Así que eres un Hacker de temer, Hakudoshi.

—El mejor que encontrarás en todo Japón —alardeo orgulloso—. Pero carezco de los recursos.

—Así que vienes conmigo para que yo te entregue los medios. Me suena interesante y muy ingenioso —choco sus palmas entre sí con alegoría—. Yo te doy lo que necesitas y tú me garantizas la caída de los Takashima —la idea le agradaba en demasía—. Y solo pides como pago a la pequeña Rin Honjo.

—No solo deseo a Rin, sino todo lo que alguna vez le perteneció a mi padre —apoyo sus brazos en los brazos del asiento, siguiendo con aquella autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba—. Desde que ese inepto de Naraku cayó ante Sesshomaru, me enteré que varias de las propiedades, fueron puestas en tus manos como forma de pago de lo que te debía. Entre ellas están los terrenos que fueron de mi padre, antes de ser despojado.

»Debes entender, que si deseo a tal mujer como compañera, debo tener algo que ofrecerle. Tratarla como la reina que es, supongo…no, tú no sabes a lo que me refiero —broto de él una risa descarada—. A ti te gustan más pequeñas y con premio entre las piernas, ¿no es así?

Magatsuhi borro toda expresión de alegría, pasando a una cargada de seriedad y con instintos asesinos. Algo que no sorprendió al más joven de los hombres, esas facetas no le hacía ni cosquillas.

—No te enojes, yo no tengo nada en contra de tus gustos sexuales. Cada quien es libre de cogerse lo que quiera —sonrió—. Yo te ofrezco la caída de los Takashima y, que te hagas de todo lo que ellos poseen hasta el momento. Y tú me devuelves lo que me pertenece por derecho y me entregaras a Rin.

—Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente, mi estimado Hakudoshi.

—¿Cuál es? —Indago curioso.

—Que tú delicada princesa, posee algo que yo quiero.

—Oh, así que vas tras _La Perla Shikon_ —sonrió—. La tendrás.

—¿Cómo sabes de ella? —Vio como la desconfianza empezó a emanar del albino hombre.

—Yo lo sé todo sobre Rin y lo que le rodea —se escuchó como el perfecto acosador—. Pero no te preocupes, yo no pretendo engañarte. Sé muy bien con quien meterme, y tú eres de las personas que prefiero mantener la paz. Cuando se trata de venderse al mejor bando, yo lo sé de sobra.

—Parece ser que eres un chico muy inteligente.

—No parezco, lo soy.

—Me has convencido niño, tendrás todo lo que necesitas —volvió a sonreír, esta vez complacido—. Deshazte de los Takashima y, te aseguro una vida si preocupaciones y llenas de lujos, para ti y tu mujercita.

Hakudoshi se limitó a sonreír ante las palabras dichas por Magatsuhi. Era mejor no agregar o quitar nada de lo ya expuesto, sabía que su sola apariencia sería suficiente para engañar a cualquiera. Bien se lo dijo Rin, que esa cara de no romper ni un solo plato, le abriría las puertas tanto del cielo, como el del infierno. Y este último le agradaba mucho más.

* * *

— _Una llamada hubiera sido suficiente_ —se quejó la peli plateada.

—Quería ver con mis propios ojos que estás bien —hablo amablemente—. Y que tu belleza no se vio afectada.

— _¡Ni Dios!, podría quitarme lo hermosa que soy. No seas idiota, Inutaisho_ —escupió con fastidio—. _¿Y bien, cómo está la chiquilla?_

—Dentro de lo que cabe —recargo su codo en el brazo del asiento, apoyando su mejilla sobre su puño, sin apartar la mirada del monitor—. Esta arisca, va ser difícil que encuentre la calma de nuevo. Está enfadada con todo.

— _Obvio_ —afirmo desganada—. _Pobre de mi hijo, va tener que aguantar tanta amargura. Si muy apenas se aguanta a sí mismo_ —vocifero con tristeza.

—Me preocupa que todo esto, eche hacia atrás el avance que habían tenido en su relación —dejo escapar un pesado suspiro—. Ambos están a la defensiva y, Sesshomaru no es una persona que se le dé el entender y consolar a alguien.

— _Ni se te ocurra echarme la culpa, que yo hice lo que pude_ —saco su abanico y empezó a echarse aire—. _La culpa es tuya, por hacerme un hijo defectuoso. Los genes del padre, siempre son los malos._

Inutaisho no puedo evitar sonreír por el comentario de su exmujer, Irasue no había cambiado ni una pizca. Seguía siendo tan sarcástica, orgullosa y soberbia, como ninguna otra mujer que ha conocido en su vida. Alguna vez entro en la encrucijada de si la amaba o la odiaba. Siempre fue una dama complicada de tratar.

— _¿Y qué harás al respecto? Dudo mucho que vayas a dejar a nuestro hijo sin ayuda, ¿o sí?_ —Alzo la ceja inquisitivamente.

—Con lo que se refiere a los planes que tiene, no intervendré —fue sincero—. Él está avanzando a su manera y no planeo estorbarle, pero…

— _¿Qué?_

—A veces se le olvida que es humano y se comporta como si de un Dios se tratara.

— _También es tu culpa_ —lo apunto con el abanico—. _Tu familia siempre muy excéntrica en ese aspecto_.

—Irasue…

— _¡No!_ —Lo calló—. _Solo retrocede treinta años atrás, y verás que tu hijo es el reflejo de ti en esos aspectos. Actúan sin pensar las cosas. Sí, muy genios y meticulosos, pero son la arrogancia con piernas. No tienen respeto por nada, bueno…al menos a ti te cambiaron en ese aspecto. ¡Bendita sea Santa Izayoi!_ —Exclamo alzando la mirada, cómo si en verdad la estuviera venerando.

—Deja tu dramatismo para después —chisto molesto.

— _¿Qué piensas hacer?_ —Volvió a su estoica actitud, tan idéntica a la de Sesshomaru.

—Quitarle del camino a los distractores —su voz mostro la seriedad sobre el tema—. No dejaré que nadie le impida avanzar, no importa que sea o quien sea.

— _¿Incluida la chiquilla?_ —Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona—. _Tengo entendido que esa niña, es como la luz de tus ojos_.

—¿Por qué mencionas a Rin?

— _Porque la niña siempre será el mayor distractor para nuestro cachorro, Inutaisho_ —resoplo frustrada—. _Solo piensa un poco, quieres. La mocosa es detonante incierto, no sabemos cuánto tardara en asimilar lo ocurrido y acepte lo que es. Por lo tanto, sus emociones perjudicaran a Sesshomaru. Ya sea indirecta o directamente._

» _Rin Honjo, es quien mantiene el humor del Demonio. Si ella es feliz, él estará tranquilo, pero, ¿y si no lo está? Parece que nadie se da cuenta la influencia que tiene Rin sobre Sesshomaru._

Inutaisho centro toda su atención en las palabras de la ingeniosa mujer. Irasue siempre estaba al tanto de los detalles, nunca se le escapaba nada. Por eso la gente suele tenerle cierto pavor, porque nunca fallaba y daba con cosas que nadie piensa, al creerlas insulsas e insignificantes.

—¿Quieres que los separemos? —Pregunto con molestia, mientras fruncía su entrecejo.

— _¡Por supuesto que no!_ —Coloco su mano sobre el pecho—. _Me insultas con solo decir eso_ —empezó a exagerar su actuación—. _Lo que sugiero es que esos dos se den un espacio. Es decir, mantener a la chiquilla lejos, mientras todo este problema se resuelve. ¿Entiendes?_

—Sesshomaru no aceptara.

— _¿Y quién ha dicho que le vamos a pedir permiso?_ —Rodo los ojos—. _Tendrá que aceptarlo por las buenas o por las malas._

—¿Y Rin? Ella tampoco querrá alejarse de él. Si confía en alguien, ese solamente es en nuestro hijo.

— _Es ahí cuando debes usar a tu enamorada eterna_ —sonrió divertida—. _Ella será el medio para que eso suceda._

—Rin está enfadada con Midoriko, dudo mucho que acepte…

— _Para eso existe tú_ —lo interrumpió—. _La mocosa no solo confía en idiota de nuestro hijo, sino también en ti. Aprovecha esas ventajas, y hazla razonar. Que perdone a su tía, de ahí, todo se irá por el curso que todos deseamos._

» _Desconozco lo que ese infeliz le haya dicho a la mocosa, pero si estoy segura de algo_ —tomo una actitud fuera de sí. Irasue Kaiser estaba fuera de bromas—. _El objetivo de ese sujeto, es hacer que esa relación se fracture. Y ya empezó, porque esa niña no le ha dicho la verdad a Sesshomaru._

—Desconfianza —pronunció Inutaisho más para sí mismo, que para Irasue.

— _Si no hay confianza, todo se pierde._

Inutaisho ya había pensado en eso, incluso le había propuesto a Sesshomaru, en hacerse cargo de la seguridad de Rin. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, el «protegerla» no ayudaría mucho. Mientras ellos estén en contacto, las cosas podían irse para abajo. Rin estaba muy sensible y Sesshomaru, sin duda su hijo estaba que desprendía rabia.

* * *

Rin estaba sentada en el pequeño sofá negro, con sus pies arriba, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, mientras que veía con atención, la perla que sostenía con sus dedos. No le encontraba lo interesante. Tal vez su tamaño y su peculiar color era llamativo, hasta cierto punto. Pero de ahí, le parecía una perla cualquiera. Quizás lo veía así, porque ella esas cosas nunca le había gustado.

No tenía idea de lo que haría, de lo que realizaría con esa perla que ahora apretaba con fuerza entre su mano. Deseando aplicar la fuerza suficiente para desmoronarla y, que todo ese martirio se acabara. Tirarla a la basura no había sido tan mala idea, pero Hitomiko no lo hizo, le dejo para que fuera encontrada por ella. No, se suponía que para su madre, ella había nacido muerta, incluso que había sido un varón.

Cerró los ojos con calma, queriendo evitar que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes. Ya estaba cansada de llorar. Ya no valía la pena el desgastarse por algo que ya ocurrió, aunque la irá que tenía en su interior no disminuía, estaba latente y cada vez más fuerte.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el ladrido de Yako, que estaba frente al ascensor, moviendo su cola con entusiasmo. Eso significaba que Sesshomaru no tardaría en hacerse presente. No entendía como el canino llegaba a sentirlo, incluso ante de que este montara el cubículo decorado de madera.

Se levantó y se encamino hacia la habitación, para guardar la perla. No quería tener ninguna discusión por la joya, como en la mañana. Sabía que le debía una disculpa a Sesshomaru. Pero no sabía cómo decirlo, cuando él le dijo que dejara de disculparse por cualquier cosa.

Entro al closet y encendió la luz, y se encamino hacia uno de los pequeños cajones en donde se encontraban las corbatas de Sesshomaru. Cogió una pequeña caja de madera y la echo ahí. Cerro el cajón, apago la luz y se encamino de nuevo hacia la planta baja. No tenía caso evitarlo. Tal vez, y él también se encontraba tranquilo.

Bajando los escalones se lo encontró quitándose la corbata y el saco, mientras el perro estaba ya acostado en su cama, mordiendo lo que parecía ser un hueso, lo más seguro, que fue cortesía de Sesshomaru.

—Espero no hayas hecho de cenar —hablo sin mirarla.

—No, estaba esperando a que volviera.

—Compre la cena, está en la barra —se encamino hacia el escritorio, en donde dejo el maletín.

Rin termino de bajar las escaleras y tomó rumbo hacia la cocina, en donde estaba dos bolsas. Saco primero los contenedores donde estaba la comida. No pudo evitar el morderse los labios, le había comprado su hamburguesa favorita. Se asomó en la otra bolsa rosa, era bastante bonita. Y se dio cuenta que en su interior había un pequeño pastel.

Sesshomaru estaba firmando la paz, con los aperitivos que a ella más le gustaba. Eso significaba que ya no debía tocar el tema, ni mucho menos pedirle una disculpa.

—¿Qué va querer de tomar? —Le cuestiono al adentrarse a la cocina—. Hay cerveza —le hizo saber.

—Lo que tú vayas a beber.

Rin viro al escuchar la voz más cerca y, ahí estaba, sentado frente a la barra, mientras se sujetaba el cabello con una liga. Se le veía algo cansado, incluso unas ligeras ojeras se hicieron presentes, haciendo que los ojos dorados resaltaran un poco más. Y la culpa la envolvió.

Saco las dos botellas de cerveza y las coloco en la barra, para ir por el destapador de botellas. Al tenerlo entre sus manos se disponía a quitarle las tapas a la botellas de cerveza, pero Sesshomaru le quito el artefacto de las manos.

—Siéntate —le pidió, mientras empezaba a su labor.

Rin asintió y se sentó al costado derecho del albino, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara. No sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Sabía que su novio no quería tocar el tema, pero no podía evitarlo. Había sido muy grosera, a tal grado, que incluso lo comparo con aquellos sujetos y dudo de él. Oscilo contra la única persona que había velado por ella, desde que todo esto se había desatado.

—Sesshomaru…

—No encontré del pastel que te gusta —no le permitió continuar—. Lo compre de fresas, espero y te guste.

—Me gustara —lo miro, pero él no—. Sessh…

—Olvídalo.

—Pero… —calló al tener la mirada ambarina sobre de ella.

—Simplemente olvídalo —hablo lo más amable que pudo—. Comamos, que tengo hambre.

—Sí.

Así transcurrió la cena, en un silencio impuesto, pero bastante agradable. No percibió ni un dejo de molestia por parte del albino. Incluso le pareció curioso el verlo comer con ganas, cuando no era adepto a la comida chatarra.

Rin miro su hamburguesa, la cual solo había comido la mitad de esta, para dejar espacio para el pastel. Así que se atrevió a hacerlo, tal vez y funcionaba.

—¿La quiere? Es que quiero darme espacio para el pastel.

Sesshomaru la miro de reojo, al momento en que se limpiaba la boca. Y pudo ver la duda en él. Ya que cuando solía suceder algo así, Rin guardaba su hamburguesa para al día siguiente.

—¿O prefiere que la tire? —Cuestiono con cierta desaprobación. Esperaba que le dijera que la tirara—. Sería lamentable tirarla, aparte, ver que mi novio come menos que yo —pronunció con más soltura—. Eso sería una vergüenza para todos los hombres, que una…

—Deja de hablar, que me en jaquecas —la calló y cogió la hamburguesa.

La risa de su mujer inundo por completo el lugar, haciendo que la mirara fijamente. Desde que había regresado a Japón, no la había escuchado reír, y el escucharlo ahora, le hacía sentirse relajado. Fuera la risa o una simple sonrisa, lograba que él se calmara y encontrara un poco de paz, entre tanto ajetreo. Sabía que no podía pedirle mucho, pero esto era algo y esperaba que durara, al menos hasta que llegara el otro día.

Después de ahí, Rin agarro un poco más de confianza y le comenzó a platicar lo que hizo en el día. Cómo echarle un vistazo a la guía de estudio para el examen, que había salido con Yako y lo llevo a recorrer unos parques retirados de la ciudad. Incluso se había entretenido viendo los vestidos de novia en una tienda, pero que no había entrado por que llevaba al perro con ella.

—¿Quieres comprar el vestido aquí? —Se animó a cuestionarla.

Rin se quedó con el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca, para prestarle atención. Parecía que había despertado su curiosidad.

—¿Quiere decir, que puedo encargarlo del extranjero? —Aquellos opacos ojos, brillaron repentinamente.

—Mi madre quiere regalarte el vestido de novia —le comentó—. Así que podrías ir tu misma a escogerlo.

—¿Ir a Berlín? —Sus ojos cada vez se abría más.

—No necesariamente a Berlín —dio un trago a su cerveza y continúo—. Conociendo a mi madre, tal vez te lleve a París o New York.

—¿París? —Parpadeo tantas veces, que le perdió la cuenta—. Nunca pensé que podría viajar al extranjero. Con lo que ganaba, muy apenas y me alcanzaba para ir a Okinawa o Kyoto.

El albino la observo detenidamente, estaba estática, mirando hacia enfrente, como si en la pared de la cocina estuvieran proyectando imágenes de la famosa ciudad Francesa o incluso más. De esa manera lucia linda e inocente, como solía ser la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Te gustaría conocer Europa?

—¿Eh? —Volvió a verlo interesada.

—Podría ser nuestro viaje de bodas —le hizo saber—, sí así lo quieres.

—En serio podría… —se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Pero usted quiere ir allá?

—Lo que importa eres tú, no yo.

—Pero…

—Rin, yo ya conozco muchas partes, así que da igual.

Rin bajo la mirada hacia el postre que estaba a medio comer, como si de este encontrara las palabras que deseaba mencionar. Pero eso no le molestaba, realmente prefería verla así, que tener que enfrentarse con antipática Rin, que estuvo en su oficina por la mañana.

—¿Me deja pensarlo? —Musito avergonzada.

—Tienes el tiempo a tu favor.

—Ya sé —rió torpemente—. Aun ni damos fecha y ya estamos hablando del viaje de bodas —cogió el utensilio y se llevó el trozo de pastel a la boca.

—Si no hubiera nada que lo atara a Japón, y yo le dijera que nos fuéramos lejos de aquí, a otro país. ¿Lo haría?

Los ojos marrones estaban expectantes, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta que le daría aquella extraña pregunta. Si no hubiera empresa, ni familia, ni nada que lo relacionara con Japón, por supuesto que él estaría cómodamente en Berlín o quizás en New York. Y si ella estaba a su lado…

—Sí.

Su mujer se quedó impávida, como si le costara reaccionar a la simple respuesta que le dio. Lo más seguro, es que esperaba alguna negativa de su parte. Y a nadie le extrañaría, porque jamás cedía ante los deseos de los demás. Pero a esa mujer, con esa mirada y esa sonrisa, no podía negarle absolutamente nada.

—Es lindo saber eso —comento apenada—. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo, sabe.

Rin extendió sus brazos hacia él, acogiéndola al instante, evitando que por la acostumbrada torpeza de la mujer, cayera al suelo. La sostuvo firmemente, y sintió la pausada respiración chocar contra su cuello, en donde ella tenía oculto el rostro.

—Lo amo —murmullo entre risillas—, lo amo mucho. Soy suya —le cogió del rostro con ambas manos y, los dos se miraron fijamente—. Y usted es mío —aseguro con seriedad—. Eso ningún hombre, ni la misma muerte podrá cambiarlo.

Sesshomaru atrajo a la mujer a su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos, apoyando su barbilla sobre el femenino hombro. Por algún motivo, aquellas últimas palabras le llenaron de incertidumbre. Rin no era afecta hablar de esa manera tan fatídica. Empezaba a creer que eso tenía que ver con Magatsuhi.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Aquí estoy, cumpliendo con el capítulo del lunecito. Que espero que se la estén pasando rico, sobre todo los que tuvieron puente y no tuvieron que ir a la escuela o al trabajo. Suertudotas. :3

Como siempre, espero que el capítulo de hoy sea de su agrado. Que me digan que tal les pareció y que esperan que suceda más adelante...porque andamos acercándonos a la recta final. o_o

De nuevo, les doy las gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, tanto a la gente que la ha agregado y dado en favoritos, como aquellos, que andan checando FF para ver si he actualizado. A los que dejan su sensualon review, muchas gracias. Es el mejor pago para mí, y lo saben :'3

Eh...quería abordar un tema...que ya lo he leído en varios comentarios, pero creo que tal vez lo haga cuando finalice el fic. Ya que tengo dudas, más bien, me gustaría leer sus dudas o cuestiones al respecto. Pero bueno, eso será al final y si ustedes quieren. Sería como un cuestionario o algo así. Me gustaría aclarar todas sus irresoluciones, que he leído de ustedes, pero bueno. Ya hablaremos de eso después.

Por el momento me despido, pasen una bonita semana, y nos estamos leyendo el viernes...o sino el sábado. Depende de que tan rápido tenga el capítulo. Los quiero y se me cuidan mucho. :3

 **¡Bye!**


	38. Cuestión de tiempo

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Cuestión de tiempo**

Rin miro las amplias puertas que estaban abiertas de par en par, con aquel viejo hombre que esperaba su entrada a la gran mansión. Ella jamás tuvo en mente el volver a ese lugar, lo condenaba, pero su querido suegro la había convencido. Estaba ahí porque aquella mujer que se hace llamar su _tía_ , merecía ser escuchada, tener una segunda oportunidad, una esperanza de que las cosas salieran bien.

 _Después de todo es tu familia, Rin. Ella es el único ser que te liga a tu madre. No la rechaces._

Esas habían sido las cálidas palabras que le había ofrecido Inutaisho, mientras sujetaba sus manos con infinito cariño, candidez y una amable sonrisa dibujada en su faz. Por algún motivo que aun desconocía, termino accediendo a su petición. Ahora se encontraba ahí. Maldecía el encanto sobrenatural de los Takashima, siempre lograban convencerla, tanto el padre, como los hijos.

Suspiro resignada y dio paso hacia el interior del recinto, mirándolo con detalle, era elegante, pulcro y llena de memorias. Memorias de su familia, que aun conservaban la esencia de Hitomiko y de Midoriko. No sabía si estaba en lo correcto, pero si estaba convencida de que así era. No había duda que aquella mujer buscaba eso al final de cuentas.

 _Soledad._

Eso es lo que respiraba en ese lugar, la soledad tan amarga a la cual se había autoimpuesto aquella mujer, su _tía_.

—Por aquí, señorita.

Rin miro al hombre de no más de setenta años, que ya estaba dando paso hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Midoriko. Ella lo siguió tan cerca como le fue posible, no quería perderle la pista. Por muy estúpido que sonara, tenía miedo de perderse en ese lugar. A pesar de que este era amplio y sin pasillos rebuscados. Una casa muy occidental.

Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un salón, el cual distaba mucho del despacho de la elegante mujer. Se trataba de una sala más privada, llena de muchas cosas, todas parecían gastadas y viejas, como recuerdos de una mente resguardada en el pasado. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No sabía porque la nostalgia le llego de golpe.

—¿Qué quieres Toru? —Cuestiono Midoriko, sin siquiera levantar la mirada. Estaba perdida en el álbum que tenía entre sus manos.

—Señora, la buscan.

—No estoy de ánimos de atender a nadie. Diles que estoy ocupada o lo que sea, cualquier excusa es válida.

—No para mí —hablo, tratando de ahogar su enojo y ganas de llorar. Midoriko levanto la mirada y mostro su asombro—. ¿O sí?

—Rin… —Pronuncio su nombre en un suspiro—. Pasa por favor, ¿quieres algo de beber?

—Café, si no es mucha molestia.

—Por supuesto que no —cerro el álbum y lo dejo de lado—. Entra y toma asiento, por favor.

—Gracias.

Termino por ingresar a la pequeña sala, camino hasta llegar al sofá rosado —bastante infantil— en donde estaba sentada Midoriko. Era amplio, así que no vio problema. Aparte, que consiguió mantener una distancia propia entre ambas.

—¿Va desear té, señora? —Intervino Toru.

—Por favor.

—En seguida, mis señoras.

Rin volteo a ver al hombre rápidamente, quien les dio una corta reverencia, para dar camino hacia la salida. No sabía cómo tomar aquel «mis señoras», pero si podía asegurar que ese hombre había servido a ambas hermanas, sin excepción alguna.

—Rin… —la llamo con modulación. Estaba temerosa de hablarle.

—Supongo que debí llamarle primero. No quería ser inoportuna.

—No, tu no necesitas de esas cortesías, tú siempre serás bienvenida en esta tu casa —se mordió el labio inferior, pensando que la había agraviado—. Lo siento, se me olvida que no quieres nada con esta familia, yo lo…

—Hable con el señor Inutaisho —intervino, no quería escuchar más disculpas innecesarias—. Me pidió el que no fuera tan ruda con usted, que la escuchara —suspiro—. Y sé que tiene razón, aquella vez fui muy… Incluso Sesshomaru no se vio contento con mi proceder.

—Estabas en tu derecho, cualquiera hubiera actuado de la misma manera —la justifico viéndola fijamente y con una mueca similar a una sonrisa—. Fue mi culpa, si yo te hubiera hablado con la verdad, muchas cosas se hubieran evitado.

—Supongo —suspiro. Esto estaba siendo demasiado difícil para ella—. Pero él hubiera no existe y, ahora estamos aquí.

»Me enteré que está participando en el juicio de Naraku —prefirió cambiar de tema—. Está destapando los negocios que su padre tuvo con esa familia. ¿No es eso riesgoso para usted?

—Legalmente no, porque no tengo relación alguna con los tratos que alguna vez tuvo mi padre con Onigumo y Naraku —acomodo un travieso mechón azabache detrás de la oreja—. Mi abogado es Koga Sunakawa.

—Lo sé, Sesshomaru me dio a conocer ese detalle.

—Tu amigo es muy bueno en lo que hace —le sonrió—. Está haciendo todo lo necesario para no involucrar a Kagura y Kikyo, en todo este proceso legal. Después de todo, ellas no tuvieron nada que ver en todo esto —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Es lamentable que Kikyo se haya dado cuenta de todo lo que su esposo ha hecho. La vi muy afligida.

—Me imagino —perdió su mirada hacia su alrededor. Pensó lo bueno que fue, que Inuyasha no se encontrara en el país—. A parte de eso, está desenmascarando a otros socios, ¿no es así?

—Sí, los nombres de Ryukotsusei y Magatsuhi han salido a flote, aunque este último es complicado de culpar.

Todo el cuerpo se le tenso al escuchar el último nombre, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, no podía evitar el sentirse pequeña y temerosa. No podía borrar esa fría y burlona voz de la cabeza, y aquella amenaza que aún seguía latente. Desconocía que haría.

—¿Rin, te encuentras bien?

La pelinegra reacciono al escucharla hablar y sentir aquella mano sobre su hombro, la cual fue retirara tan rápido como la miro.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema —miro de nuevo el lugar en el que se encontraban—. ¿Qué es aquí? Se ve como el lugar de juegos de niños —prefirió salir de aquel escabroso tema.

—Era donde tu madre y yo jugábamos, cuando éramos niñas —una sutil sonrisa se hizo presente—. Sigue tal cual lo usábamos.

—¡Oh! —Sonrió—. Es muy bonito.

—Gracias.

El silencio reino por un largo momento, bastante tortuoso para las dos pelinegras. Las cuales no sabían cómo volver al inició. Cómo aquella noche en el coctel, en donde ambas se presentaron y se agradaron. Fue el toque en la puerta quien los hizo salirse de sus propios temores e inseguridades.

—Pasa Toru.

El hombre no tardó en hacerse presente ante ellas, llevando consigo una charola con lo pedido. Toru dejo las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, de una manera elegante y pulcra. Se notaba la etiqueta con la cual había sido formado.

—¿Necesitan algo más? —Cuestiono a ambas.

—¿Rin? —Le llamo Midoriko.

—No.

—Te puedes retirar, Toru. Gracias.

—Estoy a sus órdenes —les dio otra reverencia y partió del lugar.

—¿Qué es lo que estaba viendo? —Se animó a preguntarle, para que la charla no muriera y quitarse la curiosidad que había nacido en ella.

—Es un álbum de fotografías —lo volvió a coger y se lo tendió—. Son fotos de tu madre y yo, cuando fuimos jóvenes.

Rin alzo sus manos algo dudosa, pero termino por coger el cuaderno rosado y lo apoyo sobre su regazo. Después de todo, se trataba del pasado de su madre y, la necesidad de saber más de ella, crecía cada día.

Quito la tapa y se encontró con varias fotografías, donde solo había memorias de Hitomiko y Midoriko. Si bien, había una edad considerable que las separaba, parecía ser que eso no había impedido el que su madre jugara con muñecas, para hacerle compañía a su pequeña hermana. Las dos eran muy parecidas. Si no fuera por la edad, ambas pasarían por mellizas.

—Siempre fue muy cariñosa y protectora conmigo —alzo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos marrones, llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir—. Mamá murió cuando yo tenía solo dos años de edad. Así que Hitomiko tomó la responsabilidad de no solo ser mi hermana, sino también mi madre —limpió inmediatamente la primera lágrima derramada—. Maduro demasiado rápido, para poder ser el apoyo de nuestro padre. Pero fue como si a ella no le hubiera molestado. Siempre fue buena en todo, en la escuela, en la casa y en la sociedad, era el orgullo de la familia. Mi ejemplo a seguir.

»Hitomiko llamó muy rápido la atención en el mundo empresarial. A tan solo dieciséis años, ella empezó a tomar decisiones dentro de la empresa —rió sutilmente—. Y con ello, los pretendientes le llovieron. Pero a todos los rechazo, sin miramiento alguno. Decía que los herederos son molestos y pretenciosos, que no hacían nada y aun así, presumían de lo que no se habían ganado con su esfuerzo.

—¿Entonces nunca tuvo novios? —Pregunto interesada.

—Solo uno.

—Elías…digo, mi papá —se corrigió avergonzada.

—Así es —le regalo la primera sonrisa sincera—. Elías poseía un don increíble, uno que siempre usaba para cautivar a tu madre.

—¿Qué don? —Se acercó un poco más a la mujer.

—El hacerla reír como loca —escapo una ligera risa de Midoriko—. Tenía un buen sentido del humor. Según decía Elías, que él poseía la sangre liviana.

—¿ _Sangre liviana_? —Ladeo su cabeza dudosa.

—Sí —sonrió—. Nos contó, que es una forma de llamar a alguien que posee la habilidad de ser agradable ante todas las personas. Alguien divertido y alegre —calló por unos segundos, los cuales le vio detalladamente. Eso le incomodo—. Incluso podría decir que es algo que te heredo.

—¡¿Eh?! —No puedo evitar el rubor que se coló a sus mejillas.

—Tienes su misma mirada y esa sonrisa dulce —le informo.

—¿Así lo cree?

—No lo creo, estoy segura —hablo con más fluidez—. Está bien que tu madre era hermosa, pero no poseía esos enormes ojos de los cuales eres dueña. Grandes, tupidos de largas y pesadas pestañas. Tan llenos de vida y picardía —paso unas cuantas páginas y se detuvo casi al final. Se encontró con fotografías de Hitomiko y Elías, muchísimas de ellas—. _Ojos anhelantes_ , así los llamaba tu madre.

—¿Se amaron mucho? —Expelo embelesada ante las fotos de sus padres.

—Muchísimo, más de lo que puedes imaginarte… —sonrió apenada—. Tal vez sepas de qué manera. Lo estás viviendo ahora.

Viro hacia enfrente, donde su tía le regalaba una expresión llena de ternura. Ya no encontró el rechazo o el desagrado, por su acercamiento al hijo mayor de Inutaisho. Sonrió tontamente. Tal vez la comparación no estaba de más, solo que los papeles se habían invertido.

—¿Podría contarme más sobre mis padres? —Pidió apenada.

—Por supuesto —le sonrió contenta.

* * *

Tan rápido como puso un pie en la oficina, la secretaria lo abordo con algunas llamadas que recibió. Todas ellas, siendo prácticamente para realizar negociaciones. Lo peculiar del asunto, es que la mayoría se trataban de viejos socios de la familia Kondo. Magatsuhi estaba perdiendo gente, por aquella oleada de información que Midoriko lanzo ante la sociedad. Y ahora estaba ganando terreno, tal como lo había previsto.

—Me hicieron llegar esta nota.

Sesshomaru viro su atención a la mujer, que había colocado el sobre en el escritorio. La cubierta tenía la firma de Hakudoshi. Fue algo que llamo la atención, ya que no sabía del sujeto desde que termino su trabajo de investigar a Naraku. Pero aun así, seguía la pendiente de los gastos médicos hacia Kanna.

—¿Quién te lo entrego?

—Fue el cartero de la empresa —Le respondió sin titubear.

—¿Algo más, aparte de esto?

—No, eso fue todo lo que me entregaron.

—Hmm… —Frunció el entrecejo molesto. Por algún motivo tenía la extraña sensación de querer hablar con aquel chico—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Ya están listos los informes?

—Estoy por terminar.

—Ocúpate en ello. Los quiero antes de que termine la jornada.

—Sí, señor.

Fuminori dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró del despacho, dejándolo solo, con la carta que el amigo de su prometida le dejo. Ese tipo era de cuidado, y más si estabas en su lista de trabajos por realizar.

Hakudoshi era un genio innato, le gustara reconocerlo o no, eso no quitaría el ingenio y la inteligencia que ese chico poseía. Lo peor de un hombre como él, es que era bueno en cada campo que se le presentara, siendo el mundo de las redes lo que más destacaba. Se trataba un Hacker, que se regía en una sola regla: _Venderse al mejor postor_. Ese sujeto no conocía de lealtad, sino del dinero que podrían garantizarle. Y aunque tenía entendido que rechazaba muchos trabajos, para no poner en riesgo a su hermana menor. Si ese infeliz fuera solitario. Sin duda ya hubiera hecho polvo a muchos grandes empresarios de Japón, con solo pulsar una tecla. Y lo tenía presente, ya que no solo se dedicó en mandarle información sobre su primo, sino también ayudo a hundirlo. Había trabajado también para Bankotsu.

Se deshizo del sobre tan rápido como pudo, y se centró en leer lo que contenía la carta. Solo una frase, pero bastante interesante, debía admitir.

 _No te dejes engañar y, escucha antes de juzgar._

No se trataba de algo que fuera difícil de interpretar, el sujeto lo estaba previniendo de alguna clase de engaño o de algo similar.

 _¿Pero exactamente de qué?_

Hakudoshi ya no formaba parte de su tablero, pero quizás si de algún otro participante en todo este lio. O quizás era por el cariño que le guardaba a Rin. No era ningún estúpido, estaba al tanto de los verdaderos sentimientos que el albino guardaba por su prometida. Uno hombre más rendido ante los encantos de la dulce mujer. Aun así, el sujeto se había limitado a tener solo la amistad de Rin. Cual fuera el motivo, no le importaba en absoluto. Pero no había duda que esa niña contaba con más apoyo del que llegaría a creer.

De alguna manera tenía que agradecerle al sujeto, por cualquier cosa que se le fuera a presentar, con toda la intención de hacerlo dudar y dejarse llevar. Más en estos momento en que Sesshomaru, tenía la sangre enardecida por todo lo que había explotado, gracias a Magatsuhi Kondo.

El tiempo transcurrió con tranquilidad, el trabajo fue menguando sin complicación alguna y, de forma tenía que ver con Kaoru Fuminori. La mujer era eficiente en todo, era rápida, no se atrasaba con nada, tenía una memoria formidable, manejaba su agenda a la perfección y, destacar lo perceptiva e inteligente que era. No había duda alguna, su mujercita consiguió un buen remplazo. Sin olvidar que ya eran amigas, normal en Rin.

Un zumbido rompió con el tranquilo silencio de la oficina, llamando así la atención del albino. Cogió el celular para checar el nuevo mensaje, que llego a su correo personal. El cual no tenía título, y para colmo, desconocía la dirección en la cual le mandaron dicho mensaje.

Lo abrió sin dar más rodeos y se encontró con documentos adjuntos, los cuales resultaron ser fotografías. Alzo la ceja curioso, al darse cuenta que esas fotos fueron tomadas ese mismo día, en donde los protagonistas eran Rin y Hakudoshi.

Las checo una por una, el escenario no cambio en ningún momento. Estaban en un pequeño restaurante, tal vez del centro comercial. Pero si se dio cuenta de los «cariños» que Hakudoshi le regalo a Rin, en cada una de las fotos. Acariciarle las mejillas, tomándola de las manos, acortando la distancia —demasiado para su gusto—, incluso aquel abrazo que se mostraba difuso, por la manera tan rápida que sacaron la fotografía. Fue como si esos dos se estuvieran besando.

 _No te dejes engañar y, escucha antas de juzgar._

Se recargo en el respaldo del asiento y miro fijamente la pantalla del celular, que descansaba sobre el escritorio. Analizando aquellas fotos que vio y el mensaje de Hakudoshi. Había dos alternativas. La primera es que Hakudoshi se dio cuenta de que alguien les estaba vigilando y tomando fotos; la segunda, es que Hakudoshi estaba enterado de que eso pasaría. Si no, no tendría caso el que este se tomara la molestia de mandarle ese mensaje.

 _Desconfianza._

Eso fue lo que trataron de hacerle sentir, desconfianza hacia Rin. Ahora que la mujer no trabajaba para él, y tenía más tiempo para vagar por la calle, sería un fuerte motivo para que las dudas se acrecentaran, por lo tanto, menos control tendría sobre de ella. Así sería, si no fuera que confiaba ciegamente en Rin. Aunque esto hacia un par de semanas no parecía ser reciproco.

Rin estaba tan alebrestada, que habían discutido más veces de lo que habían hecho, desde que se conocieron. Y todo por la paranoia que se había acrecentado en su mujercita, que parecía ver enemigos hasta en sus mejores amigos. Incluso Ayame y Koga, sufrieron sobre los molestos arrebatos que esta tuvo repentinamente.

Tal vez, si Inuyasha estuviera ahí…

Le molestaba pensar en su medio hermano, como un recurso para mantener la estabilidad de Rin. Pero parecía ser que su menor, poseía algo que lograba hacer efecto en su mujercita. Quizás el sentimiento de protección fraternal. La de un hermano hacia su pequeña hermana.

Levanto su muñeca izquierda y miro la hora en el reloj, el cual le anunciaba que solo faltaba media hora para que se efectuara el cierre laboral. Pero eso no le garantizaba descanso. No sabía de qué humor estaría Rin, y más cuando le preguntara que había hecho en todo el día. Sin dejar de lado, el avance del juicio contra Naraku. En donde esperaba se encontrara el hilo más débil que lo ataba a Magatsuhi y, así terminar de una vez por todas con ese sujeto.

Una de las puertas del despacho se abrió, dejando ver al intruso que se adentró sin permiso alguno. Solo dos personas hacían eso, Rin e Inuyasha. Pero era obvio que no se trataba de este último.

—Hola —le saludo la pelinegra con una tenue sonrisa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —No pudo evitar ser directo y borde.

—Estaba cerca de aquí y se me ocurrió el venir por ti.

Rin se encamino hasta donde se encontraba él, haciendo a un lado los papeles y el celular, tomando asiento en la tabla del escritorio. Ella le dedico una mirada juguetona, parecía ser que estaba de humor. Se le notaba en sus ojos brillantes y el rubor en sus mejillas. Algo que le molestaba. No porque estuviera con mejores ánimos, sino que tal cambio haya sido gracias a Hakudoshi.

En eso recordó las fotos y la carta que el albino le envió, por lo tanto debía controlarse antes de alterarse por una tontería, que tenía explicación.

—¿Está enojado?

—No.

—Tiene el ceño fruncido —señalo su propio entrecejo con su dedo índice—. Y eso es suficiente para saber que algo malo ocurre.

—No ocurre nada —relajo sus facciones y, presto atención a la mujer que estaba frente a él—. ¿Dónde andabas?

—Vengo de ver a Hakudoshi —dijo con simplicidad—. Me invito a comer.

—Hmm…

—Se irá de Japón —le hizo saber, como si a él le importara lo que hacía o dejara de hacer ese sujeto—. Le ofrecieron trabajo en Berlín y acepto. Está entusiasmado, es una oportunidad para darle una mejor vida a Kanna —sonrió dulcemente—. ¿No cree que es genial?

Sesshomaru no contesto la pregunta, pero no aparto la mirada de su mujer, como si eso fuera suficiente para saber que más había pasado en aquella «cita». No dudaba de Rin, pero aun así, más valía asegurarse.

—¡Oh, es verdad! —Exclamo repentinamente, mientras buscaba algo en el bolso rosado—. ¡Aquí está! —Grito victoriosa—. Hakudoshi me dijo que se lo diera.

Rin le extendió una pequeña bolsa de plastico que contenía una memoria, la cual tenía una capacidad de 64 GB. La miro por unos segundos, para volver su atención a Rin, esperando a que le dijera algo más.

—Ni me pregunte de que se trata, porque no me lo dijo —alzo los hombros—. Solo me menciono que se lo entregara, que este este era el cierre de sus negocios juntos. ¿No se supone que ya no trabajaba para usted?

—Así es.

—¿Entonces? —Indago seria.

Sesshomaru la vio, pero no le dio ninguna respuesta, él también estaba uniendo cabos en esos momentos. Hakudoshi mando ese mensaje porque estaba enterado de que lo seguían, por lo tanto, sabía que le serían enviadas las fotos. Solo se adelantó a los hechos. Con lo que respectaba a la entrega de la memoria, le aclaro que no estaba equivocado en suponer que alguien más se había unido a la partida.

—¿A dónde me has dicho que se irá? —Quería escucharlo una vez más, solo para asegurarse.

—Berlín —ladeo su cabeza, demostrando lo perdida que se encontraba en la conversación.

Su madre era una perra demasiado astuta hasta para él mismo. No importaba la distancia, ella siempre encontraba la manera para intervenir y, en este caso no sería diferente. Había recurrido a la persona indicada, la cuestione fue: _¿Qué le ofreció a Hakudoshi?_ Estaba seguro que el chico se arriesgó demasiado, pero también era consciente. Sabía que su madre le debió ofrecerle algo más que una simple cantidad de dinero. Pero no tenía interés, solo quería saber lo que contenía esa memoria, y ya vería si su madre merecía un «gracias» de su parte.

—¿Sesshomaru?

—¿Qué? —Se concentró en su mujer.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No.

Se incorporó para colocar sus manos a los costados de Rin, quedando frente a ella, mirando fijamente los ojos achocolatados. La mujer se sonrojo ante la intensidad de su mirada, pero no dijo nada al respecto, se quedó en un profundo silencio, esperando cualquier acción de su parte.

Acerco su rostro al de ella, buscando los labios que tenían el mismo tentativo color de las cerezas. Al momento en que sus labios se rozaron, su mujercita sonrió y cerró sus ojos, esperando que aquel contacto se efectuara. Eso fue lo que le dio, al apoderarse de sus carnosos labios, los cuales le siguieron el ritmo.

 _¿Cuánto había pasado desde que se habían besado de esa manera?_

No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero ya poco le importaba. Ahora lo estaba disfrutando y no dejaría que nadie le detuviera, hasta saciarse de aquella húmeda y caliente boca. Y parecía ser que no fue el único que pensaba de esa manera. Rin coloco sus brazos detrás de su cuello, provocando que su beso se profundizara, que sus cuerpos se tocaran con más libertad.

Sus manos acariciaron las suaves y desnudas piernas de Rin, todo gracias a la corta falda del vestido negro, que le daba acceso más allá, de lo que la tela cubría. Pero unas pequeñas manos lo detuvieron, antes de que el vestido se alzara un poco más. Rompió el beso, frunció el ceño y Rin dejo escapar una risa, demostrando lo divertido que le parecía la situación.

—No sé enoje, estoy haciéndonos un bien —le acaricio la mejilla con letanía—. Prefiero que esto no lo guardemos para nuestra habitación —los delgados y pequeños dodos ya tocaban su labios—. Allá podremos calentarnos todo lo que queramos y sin ser interrumpidos por nada, ni nadie.

Sesshomaru solamente se irguió tan alto como es, dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido de inconformidad, pero era suficiente para saber que había accedido ante sus palabras. Al final se lo recompensaría, ya que las ganas que tenía de él eran muchas.

 _¿Cuántas semanas han estado sin tocarse con desinhibición?_

De solo pensarlo le molestaba, y más al saber que se trataba de su culpa. Rin sabía que su volátil comportamiento estaba provocando que las fricciones entre ellos dos, se hicieran constantes y rutinarias. Pero había momentos en que ni ella podía soportarse y, siempre terminaba por explotar con él. Cuándo se trataba de la única persona, que no se merecía ese comportamiento de su parte.

—Rin.

—¿Ah? —Se encontró con Sesshomaru de nuevo en la silla, viéndola con los fulminantes orbes dorados.

—Tengo aun trabajo que hacer, así que aparta tu trasero —dijo con seriedad.

—¡Oh! —Exclamo avergonzada. Se levantó con un leve impulso, dando un pequeño brinco—. Que jerga tiene —le reclamo, a pesar de que le parecía divertido.

—Hmm…

—Igual de grosero que su hermano.

El albino rechino los dientes por la comparación que le hizo con Inuyasha, algo que le proco reírse a sus expensas, pero sin abusar de lo sosegado que se encontraba su novio. Camino recorriendo el lugar, como nunca lo había hecho antes, en los más de tres años que ha estado en la empresa.

No se había efectuado ningún cambio drástico en el despacho, prácticamente seguía igual. Los mismos muebles, los mismos tintes, la misma esencia. Lo único que faltaba eran los portarretratos que Inutaisho tenía. Una foto familiar y tres individuales, en donde los protagonistas eran su esposa y sus dos hijos cuando estos eran pequeños.

Miro de soslayo al hombre de cabellos platinados, cuestionándose si algún día Sesshomaru haría lo mismo. Con sus propios hijos, con ella. Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo y a la vez se entristeció. Conociéndolo, de seguro eso jamás pasaría, no parecía interesado en las fotografías o mantener algo de su familia cerca de él.

—Sesshomaru…

—¿Hmm?

—¿Cuándo tengamos hijos, usted tendrá fotos de ellos aquí?

Se ganó de nuevo la mirada de su novio, que se recargo en el respaldo de la silla. Pero solo se limitó a eso, ya que no se le veía ninguna intensión de contestar algo que seguramente creía tonto.

—Bueno, es que su padre…

—Da igual —no la dejo terminar—, ya que estoy seguro que estarán aquí sin mi autorización.

—¿Qué esta insinuando? —Trato de sentirse indignada, pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de reír—. Yo no se lo impondría —pero solo se ganó aquella ceja arqueada—. Que malo es —bajo la mirada apenada, al darse cuenta que para el hombre era bastante predecible.

—Ya veremos —hablo con un tonalidad mucho más aterciopelada—. Aún falta tiempo para que eso suceda. Tal vez y llegues a convencerme.

—¿Me está retando? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Tómalo como quieras —y dio por finalizada la conversación, al volver a sus asuntos.

Rin no pudo evitar el sonreír por ello, aunque no sabía si eso podría alegrarle realmente. Todo a su alrededor era incierto, sobre todo el albino. Ella sabía que el mes se le estaba terminando y con ello, la paciencia de aquel sujeto. Aún no había tomado una decisión.

* * *

Sesshomaru vio a su mujer que estaba enredada entre las cobijas, cubriendo su desnudes, con los cabellos esparcidos sobre la almohada como hilos de seda, y con aquella respiración pausada. Tan diferente a como la había tenido hacia unas horas atrás, agitada, jadeante y húmeda.

Negó internamente al pensar en ello, no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar, y más si la mujer seguía profundamente dormida. Se levantó y se colocó bóxer y el pantalón, para terminar sujetando su cabello con una liga negra, que anteriormente había sostenido la larga y espesa melena de la mujer que aún seguía dormida.

Se dirigió hacia la planta baja, específicamente hacia al escritorio en donde se encontraba la laptop. Agarro el maletín y saco la tarjeta de memoria. Tenía que sacarse las dudas que habían sembrado en él. Quería saber el contenido y de qué manera podía ayudarlo. Si es que no se equivocaba, que su madre fue el artífice de todo esto y que Hakudoshi accedió, debía ser algo demasiado bueno, como para dejarlo pasar.

Abrió el primer cajón a la derecha y saco el adaptador, para incrustar la memoria. Inserto el adaptador a la laptop, esperando que la información se hiciera presente. Y así fue, en cuestión de segundo se le presento una inmensa cantidad de archivos, de los cuales no sabía por dónde empezar. Abrió la primera carpeta y comenzó a leer.

Y así siguió hasta que sus ojos protestaron ante el ardor y el cansancio que tenían. Se echó hacia atrás, cerró sus ojos y exhalo con pesadez. No llevaba ni siquiera la cuarta parte de los archivos, y ya tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, que aún no se podría creer. Hakudoshi era una maldita rata, sabía meterse hasta el más pequeño hueco existente. Le estaba entregando una y mil maneras de eliminar a Magatsuhi definitivamente.

Detestaba aceptarlo y sobre todo decirlo, pero tendría que darle las gracias a su madre. No sabía cuáles fueron los verdaderos motivos por los cuales se inmiscuyo.

 _¿Por él? ¿Por Rin? ¿Por lo que le hizo ese sujeto?_

Si se ponía a pensar, la última pregunta le parecía la más acertada, fue la que más cruda, la perfecta venganza hacia ese sujeto. No había duda que echarse a Irasue Kaiser de enemiga, no era nada recomendable. Magatsuhi se había metido con la mujer equivocada.

Su madre solo le dio las armas adecuadas, ya sería su decisión el cómo lo haría caer. Y ya tenía en mente la manera en que ese sujeto terminaría no solo preso, sino humillado y suplicándole piedad. La cual no tendría, de eso no había duda. Él no se detendría como lo hizo su padre años atrás.

—¿Sesshomaru?

El albino abrió los ojos de golpe, al escuchar la somnolienta voz de la pelinegra. Se enderezo y la vio bajar las escaleras con cuidado, mientras se tallaba los ojos con el dorso de sus manos. Prestando atención a su apariencia, con esos cabellos desaliñados, vestida solamente con su camisa azul, la cual le quedaba bastante grande; y descalza, no se había tomado la molestia de buscar las afelpadas pantuflas rosadas.

—¿Qué hace despierto? —Camino hasta el torpemente, estaba más dormida que despierta.

—Nada —cerró el portátil y le siguió con la mirada, hasta que quedo frente él—. ¿Tienes frío?

Rin asintió con el movimiento de su cabeza, extendiendo sus brazos a él, con toda la intención de que fuera cargara. A lo que no se negó al atraerla hacia él, sentándola sobre su regazo, dejando que la mujer acomodara su cabeza sobre el hombro. Sesshomaru apoyo su mentón en la azabache cabeza y guardo silenció, esperando a que ella dijera algo o simplemente cediera al sueño.

—Odio cuando me abandona en la cama —musito.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me hizo depender de su calor —aquel delicado dedo, comenzó a recorrer su pecho desnudo—, de su aroma. Desde que estamos juntos, me di cuenta que empecé a temerle a la soledad.

—No eres una mujer dependiente, Rin —le recordó.

—Lo soy —emano una delicada risa de la mujer—, al menos la cama sí. Y dudo mucho que eso cambie —oculto su rostro entre su cuello, en donde empezó a regalarle besos tímidos—. Sobre todo en nuestro viaje de bodas, en donde quiero permanecer más tiempo encerrada en la habitación con usted, que salir a conocer el lugar en donde nos encontremos.

—¿Eso quieres? —Pregunto con ecuanimidad, aunque la idea empezaba agradarle.

—¿Aguantara? —Alejo su rostro para enfrentarlo. Esos ojos marrones lo estaban retando.

—A veces deberías quedarte callada.

Rin se soltó riendo al momento en que el albino se levantó sin problema alguno, orillándola a que enredara sus piernas en la cintura masculina. Estaba tomando dirección hacia las escaleras.

—Mañana tiene trabajo, sabe —le informo risueña, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Y?

—Que tiene que levantarse temprano.

—Deja de dar pretextos estúpidos —se quejó.

La mujer lo abrazo fuertemente, sin dejar de reír por sus propios comentarios y hacerlo «enojar». De una manera, se dio cuenta que aquella alegre Rin, seguía presente. Solo era cuestión del darle el tiempo necesario para que su coraje y frustración, menguara hasta desaparecer.

Solo darle el espacio necesario y todo volvería a ser como antes. Se aferraba a la idea de que así podría ser.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! :3**

¿Cómo han estado este fin de semana? Espero que bien, y que lo estén disfrutando muchísimo. Porque yo no, maldito frío calador. Que no deja que estos dedos tecleen a gusto. Pero bueno, ya no importa.

Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado. Ya saben que son libres de dejar sus opiniones al respecto.

Vuelvo a darles las gracias a cada uno de ustedes que siguen esta historia, tanto en el anonimato, como agregándola como favoritos y sobre todo por sus hermosos y amorosos reviews. Espero encontrarme con ellos, en este nuevo capítulo.

Bueno mis pequeñas(os), nos estamos leyendo la semana que entra... Ya no aseguro nada, porque después ando publicando después de dos o tres días. Así que...solo nos leemos pronto. Se me cuidan mucho, y ya saben, nos andamos conectado. :3

 **Bye, bye! *3***


	39. Dos caminos distantes

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertencen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Dos caminos distantes**

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la gran ventana de la habitación. Pestañeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la iluminación que le recibían en un nuevo día. Se sentó sobre la cama y vio la vista que el ventanal le regalaba, uno bastante nublado, para su gusto.

Suspiro y se estiro tanto como su menudo cuerpo se lo permitía, el dormir más tiempo de lo usual, le pasaba factura. Sin duda la cama la odiaba tanto, como para provocarle dolores en la espalda, a pesar de que esta era bastante acogedora.

El timbre del celular lo saco de sus divagaciones matutinas, algo que no le agrado mucho. Sabía muy bien quien osaba en marcarle a esas horas, y con qué intenciones. Ese «juego» empezaba a sacarla de quicio. Ya no era el miedo quien la regia, sino el enfado que se apoderaba de ella, cada vez que leía esas molestas líneas. Cogió el aparato con disgusto y se dispuso a leer el primer mensaje del día.

 _«_ _No tientes tu suerte. Hoy podría ser el gran día_ _»_ _._

Frunció el ceño de solo leer aquello, ya no sabía ni como sentirse al respecto. Simplemente las cosas se habían torcido hasta un punto, en donde ella ya no le tomaba la importancia «debida».

Desde que había terminado el mes establecido por Magatsuhi, Rin escogió el camino de la «temeridad». Y aun no descubría la verdadera razón por la cual opto por esta opción. Tal vez estaba cansada de tantas cosas, que ir contra corriente le refrescaba un poco, o quizás el convivir tanto tiempo con Sesshomaru, le había trasmitido un poco de su acostumbrada gallardía. Entre otras ideas más. Aun así, todas serían demasiado osadas o estúpidas. Cualquiera en su sano juicio, hubiera entregado la tan anhelada joya, para deshacerse de ese problema de una vez por todas. Pero por algún motivo, no quería darle ese gusto.

—Rin.

La nombrada giro su rostro rápidamente hacia la entrada de la habitación, encontrándose con el albino, que ya lucia con aquel pulcro traje negro y corbata guinda con franjas negras. La misma que ella le había regalado hace unas semanas atrás. Algo que le hizo sonreír inmediato, al verlo usarla por primera vez.

—Buen día, Sesshomaru —le dio su sonrisa más amplia.

—¿Te han despertado? —Le cuestiono, haciendo referencia al celular que aun descansaba sobre su mano.

—No —dejo el aparato sobre el pequeño buro y se quitó las cobijas que cubrían sus piernas—. Estaba viendo la hora —rió apenada—. Hoy me quede dormida, no pude hacerle el desayuno, lo siento.

—¿Qué harás hoy?

Observo el avanzar del albino, quien había dado camino hacia el otro extremo de la cama, buscando algo en el cajón del buro de su costado. Rin gateo hasta quedar a su lado, pero sin quedar cerca de él. Recordó que aún no lavaba su rostro y mucho menos la boca.

—Iré con Shippo, para que me ayude con algunos problemas que he tenido con la guía de estudio.

—Hmm…

—¿Por qué? ¿Tenía planes para nosotros esta tarde?

—No —la miro por el rabillo del ojo—. Hoy tendré muchos asuntos que atender.

—Ya veo, hoy será un día ocupado para los dos —sonrió socarronamente—. Entonces nos veremos hasta en la noche.

—Rin.

—¿Hmm?

Rin trago seco al sentir de plano aquellas gemas doradas sobre de ella, inspeccionándola por completo. Fue como si no creyera en sus palabras, como si estuviera escudriñando alguna idea estúpida que estuviera pasando por su cabeza. A veces, Sesshomaru llegaba a ser demasiado intuitivo, y percibía las mentiras, por muy bueno que sea la persona en engañar. Y eso le preocupaba, ya que suele ser un libro abierto para su futuro esposo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay nada más aparte de eso?

—¿Esta dudando de mí? —Parpadeo un par de veces y torció la boca indignada—. Porque si es así, déjeme decirle…

—Olvídalo —suspiro con pesadez.

—Hoy no amaneció de humor, por lo que veo —frunció el ceño—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—¿Debe haber algún motivo?

—Por muy cara dura que sea, usted no se enoja por solo que la gente respire. Siempre hay una razón por la cual mantenga arrugado el ceño —presiono con su índice el entrecejo fruncido. Acto que hizo que destensara esa área—. No es difícil saber sus verdaderos estados de ánimo —le sonrió.

—Estoy fatigado, eso es todo —le cogió de la mano.

—Es tan raro escucharlo decir que está cansado —lo miro con ternura, realmente era extraño que mencionara algún atisbo de cansancio o desagrado. Fue como ver a alguien más humano, y no al demonio que todo mundo creía que era—. Entonces esta noche, un delicioso baño en la tina lo estará esperando.

—¿Estarás incluida en el baño? —Su voz se volvió tenue y sedosa.

—Si eso quiere, así será —sonrió coquetamente—. Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance, para hacerlo sentirse relajado y feliz.

—Eso espero.

Rin cubrió los delgados labios con su mano, así ganándose la intensa mirada ambarina, que le cuestionaba porque había impedido aquel intento de beso. Ella sonrió avergonzada.

—Aun no me cepillo los dientes —le hizo saber entre una risilla tonta.

—Sandeces.

Aparto su mano del rostro y con la otra la cogió de la nuca, terminando la distancia que los mantenía separados. Si el pretendía darle un dulce beso al principio, ese parón que le había dado, fue suficiente para que el acto se volviera más brusco y caliente. Algo que no le molestaba en absoluto a la joven mujer, que siguió el ritmo de esa lengua habilidosa y demandante.

Sesshomaru fue quien rompió el contacto de sus labios, pero sin alejarse mucho de su rostro, la estaba examinando como si trata de encontrarle alguna imperfección, algo que no le gustara de su rostro. No pudo evitar el sonrojar ante tal hecho.

—¿Hay algo que no le guste? —Pregunto temerosa.

—No.

—¿Seguro? Porque podría ir con algún cirujano, para que me haga más… —detuvo su palabrería, al ver que el albino tenía de nuevo el ceño fruncido—. Solo estoy jugando, le temo mucho a las inyecciones y al bisturí.

El albino no dijo nada al respecto, solo le dio otro corto beso y se incorporó, acomodándose el saco negro. Rin solo observo lo alto e imponente que era, algo que ya no le asustaba, sino que le gustaba.

—Que tenga un buen día.

Asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, y se retiró de la recamara, dejándola nuevamente sola. Rin suspiro y centro su atención al celular. Aunque hacia lo posible de retomar su toque característico, la verdad era totalmente diferente. Estaba bajo presión, enojada y fastidiada. Ya ni siquiera se sentía deprimida o angustiada, ya que había decidido dejar de lado los lamentos y afrontar la realidad. Realidad que estaba a nada de desafiar.

Se estiro y cogió el celular, y sin pensarlo mucho mando aquel mensaje que decidiría el rumbo de todo. Hoy sería el día decisivo, y ya no daría marcha atrás. Sino lo hacía, esa tortura jamás terminaría.

 _«Hoy es el día, nos vemos a las dos de la tarde. Escoja usted el lugar, de preferencia un lugar concurrido. Mientras más gente, menos misterio»._

Dejo el celular en la cama y se levantó para ir al armario, en busca de la dichosa perla. Al abrir el cajón de las corbatas, la saco de la pequeña caja de madera. La miro detenidamente, no había nada que le llamara la atención de dicho objeto, simplemente era una perla sin significado alguno, a pesar de que alguna vez perteneció a Hitomiko, no sentía apego hacia ella.

—Este es tu fin, querida amiga —menciono sin sentimiento—. Solo espero que con esto, ya no me traigas más problemas de los que ya me diste.

Es lo que esperaba, que todo esto terminara, y que le dejaran vivir en tranquilidad con Sesshomaru. Eso es lo único que deseaba.

 _No era mucho pedir, ¿verdad?_

* * *

Cuando la información recaudada por Hakudoshi, cayó en sus manos, tuvo que pensar muy bien la manera de hacer caer a Magatsuhi Kondo. Cada desfile de idea, era mucho peor que la otra, todas terminando en una humillación peor que la anterior. Pero ninguna fue suficiente para llenar ese pequeño poso que el mismo cavo, por hacerle pasar ese amargo lapso a Rin. Pero eso no era solo el problema, sino las consecuencias que llevaría consigo al realizar tales acciones. El hacer que la empresa quebrara, y que los escombros fueran devorados por Bankotsu, demostraría que meterse con él, sería un error que no se debe cometer jamás. Aun así, no era la correcta.

Tenía claro que Rin muy pronto se enteraría de lo sucedido con Magatsuhi, y con ello vendrían las represalias. No por haberse metido con semejante sujeto, sino por sacrificar a demasiada gente, para solo hacer rodar una cabeza. La idea de que la empresa contraria se derrumbara, también conllevaba dejar una gran cantidad de personas sin empleo.

Sesshomaru no era alguien que se compadeciera por la desgracia ajena, pero con lo que respecta a Rin, las cosas son totalmente diferentes. No había duda que ella se sentiría fatal, al enterarse que por cazar al hombre que le hizo pasar un mal momento, mucha gente terminara dañada. Y no quería correr ese riesgo, sabía que eso le podría traer más problemas con su mujer, que con el mismo Naraku o Magatsuhi juntos.

Así que prefirió jugar de una manera más limpia, la más adecuada, para que solo ese sujeto saliera dañado. Y ahora estaba a la espera de que eso ocurriera.

—Insisto, podrías hacerte de la corporación, si así lo quisieras —menciono Koga, que estaba sentado, bebiendo un poco de whisky—. Sesshomaru Takashima, dueño de tres emporios de categoría mundial. Tanto poder en tus manos.

—No quiero nada que tenga que ver con ese sujeto.

—Puedes depurarla, sabes que es una buena opción.

—Ya tome una decisión, así que deja de fastidiar.

—Vaya, quien diría que la pequeña Rin, sería una gran influencia para ti —se burló con toda intención.

Sesshomaru viro hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba el abogado, entrecerrando los ojos y con el entrecejo arrugado, ante aquel comentario estúpido. A veces se preguntaba porque seguía teniéndolo como su abogado de confianza. Era tan irritante y detestable como su medio hermano.

—Vamos, no me mires así —rió, mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición—. Yo no he dicho nada.

—Solo deja de aullar, estúpido lobo.

—Quien diría que el lobo, le temería al perro —murmuro cómicamente.

El albino chasqueo la lengua ante los estúpidos comentarios de Koga, y aparto su vista del sujeto. Lo único que le interesaba es que esos hombres se hicieran presentes, para terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

Había mandado a citar a los inversionistas de la compañía que era dirigida por Magatushi, no sin antes, mandarle algunos datos que podría alertarlos en la situación en la que se encontraban, sobre todo por los hechos que comenzaban a culpar al dirigente por asociación con delincuentes y malos manejos en su propia empresa.

El fin de esto, era obligar a los capitalistas de hacer valer su poder y desterrar a Magatsuhi de la presidencia y orillarlo a que venda sus acciones. Las cuales serían arrebatadas por Bankotsu, en el momento en que ese tipo no tuviera más opción, que obtener el dinero necesario para el juicio, que dentro de poco sería intervenido, gracias a Koga.

Para que todo esto sucediera, Sesshomaru les daría un préstamo para que la empresa no quebrara ante los fuertes golpes socioeconómicos, a los cuales ya se había estado enfrentando, desde que varios de sus socios ya no quisieron tener relación con la empresa. Al ser el único tubo de escape, no tendrían más que opción a acceder a cada de los puntos que se les presentaría. Era eso, o terminar en la bancarrota y con el estigma de Magasuhi sobre sus espaldas.

Un leve toque a la puerta hizo eco en la sala de juntas, en donde solo se encontraban Koga y él. Ambos miraron hacia la entrada doble.

—Adelante.

—Señor, los inversionistas ya están aquí —le hizo saber Kaoru.

—Hazlos pasar.

—Sí, señor —hizo una corta reverencia y se retiró.

—Bien, creo que la hora de la verdad ha llegado, amigo mío —expreso con aquella sonrisa lobuna plasmada en su rostro—. Acabemos con esto de una maldita vez.

Sesshomaru se limitó a guardar silencio, no podía alardear nada, hasta que el trato se realizara como estaba planeado. Aunque con aquel poder en sus manos, no había duda que los hombres tendrían que ceder ante sus estipulaciones, sin objetar absolutamente nada.

Cuando las puertas corredizas se abrieron, cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa directiva de la empresa regida por Magatsuhi, se hizo presente. Cuatro de siete, eran hombre mayores, incluso mucho más que su padre. Los otros tres, eran hombre que rondaban de los treintaicinco a cuarenta años.

Sabía quiénes eran, pero no había llegado a charla más allá de lo socialmente dictado. Sería absurdo que congeniaras con la competencia. Pero esta vez, no había más remedio que pasar de un simple saludo de cortesía.

—Tomen asiento —les ofreció a los hombres. Ellos asintieron, pero no por gusto, se les podía ver aquella expresión de fastidio.

Al estar todos en los asientos, Kaoru se retiró para traerles alguna bebida, para amenizar un poco más su estadía, aunque dudaba que eso ayudara mucho.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas al mandarnos tal desagradable información, Takashima? —Fue Isayama, quien fue directamente al grano. El mayor de todos los hombres presentes.

—Ayudarlos, por supuesto —comento con su típica tonalidad neutra.

—¿Un Takashima ayudándonos? —Cuestiono sarcástico Toyama, el más joven de los hombres. Solo dos años mayor que Sesshomaru—. Que alguien se trague ese cuento, porque nosotros no.

En eso las voces de los otros integrantes se hicieron presente, despotricando contra de él y su familia, algo que se esperaba. No estaba de más. Pero era obvio que ellos no se estaban planteando bien las cosas. Los Kondo habían sembrado muy bien la semilla de odio hacia los Takashima, como si de culto se tratara.

 _Estúpidos._

—¿Ya han terminado de llorar? —Expelo con fastidio, ganándose la mala cara de todos, menos de Koga—. No les cite aquí para saber lo obvio, sino lo que es una realidad, la cual les puede aplastar como los insectos que son —su actitud de superioridad se estaba haciendo presente, molestando a más de uno—. Ustedes no están aquí para negociar, esta para saber que no tienen otra opción que confiar en mí, o terminar en la bancarrota.

»Magatsuhi Kondo está entrando en una etapa de investigación. Como en la información que les envíe, les deja claro que su directivo a estado enredado en varios negocios ilícitos, que también está bastante vinculado con la empresa. Si su corporación entra entre los paneles a investigar, deben darse por perdidos. Por los errores de ese sujeto, ustedes perderán todo.

—¿Y usted que tiene que ver en todo esto, Takashima? —Pregunto Kaname, el más sosegado de todos los presentes.

—Magatsuhi Kondo actuó contra la mi integridad y la de mi familia, y es motivo suficiente para deshacerme de él, de cualquier manera posible —torció la boca en una arrogante sonrisa—. No me importan los medios que tenga que utilizar para hundirlo, incluso si tengo que pasar sobre ustedes para lograrlo. Es por eso que los he citado, para llegar a buenos términos, y que ninguno de los presentes salgan dañados al final de este conflicto.

—Ve al grano —volvió a hablar Tomoya, con el enojo pululando en su voz.

—Al ser una empresa construida por varios inversionistas, con peso en su voz y voto, les propongo que hagan una junta directiva, para despojar a Magatsuhi Kondo del cargo de la presidencia de la corporación. Si ustedes los hacen, les ayudare con un préstamo, para cuando las investigaciones hacia la compañía se realicen, ustedes no sufran un decaimiento en los activos de la empresa.

—¿Planeas volverte nuestro pilar de emergencia? —Cuestiono intrigado Sukizake—. ¿Pero qué ganas tú al final? Si tu plan es ver caer a Kondo, no es necesario que nos ofrezcas tu ayuda para esto.

—Ya se los dije, su empresa y ustedes poco me importa. Pero lo que me interesa es lo que ganare al relacionarme con cada uno de los presente. ¿Qué es lo que gano? Eso no les perjudicara, ni mucho menos les interesa. Les estoy dando la solución para que no caigan en la desgracia, por el estúpido líder que ustedes pusieron en la batuta.

—Señores, tomen esta opción como la única que tendrán —intervino Koga, aligerando la altanería del albino—. Están en una situación de crisis, no solo de perder a su presidente tras varias acusaciones delicadas, sino que mucha de su fama y buen prestigio se irá a la basura, solo por haber estado enlazados con Magatsuhi. Y es ahí donde las cosas se pondrán peores, no, más bien, ya están entrando a ese mundo de horror —hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa—. Están perdiendo valiosos socios, los «amigos» del medio harán todo lo posible para no tener contacto con ustedes. Lo más desagradable no es eso, sino que los bancos no accederán a dar préstamos a una compañía con tal mancha y cargas sobre de ella. Su única salvación, es Sesshomaru. No sean estúpidos, y acepten lo que se les está presentando. ¿Son ustedes o Magatsuhi?

Se hizo un momento de silencio, cada uno de los hombres estaban en sus propios pensamientos, debatiéndose en las pocas opciones que tenían. Era arriesgarse o perderlo todo. El albino esperaba que no fueran tan imbéciles, para que su orgullo les ganara. Si era así, no dudaría en deshacerse de ellos con el tronar de sus dedos, aunque eso le llegue a traer problemas con Rin.

—¿Si aceptamos, qué pasara con las acciones de Magatsuhi? —Pregunto Asano, otro de los más viejos de los hombres—. Esas acciones no podemos perderlas.

—Las podrán recuperar, cuando Magatsuhi no tenga otra opción que venderlas —respondió con ecuanimidad—. Bankotsu Inoue, será la persona con la que podrán tratar para recuperar ese porcentaje.

—Vaya, pero si no están dejando ni un solo cavo suelto, Takashima —el que hablo esta vez fue Tomoyo, otro de los socios más viejos de la compañía—. Ya no hay duda, Magatsuhi se metió con el hombre equivocado —sonrió amargamente.

—No me gusta perder, y supongo que piensan igual yo, ¿no es así, caballeros? —Les miro con frialdad. Si en verdad querían ver al demonio, se los daría con tal de que aceptarán la maldita tregua—. Tienen cinco minutos para pensarlo. Recuerden que el tiempo les va pisando los talones.

Los hombres tragaron en seco y guardaron silencio, ninguno parecía tener interés en consultarlo con sus colegas. Era obvio que sería una decisión tomada por votos a favor o en contra. Y el resultado que se diera, sería el destino que les tocaría vivir.

* * *

Rin caminaba por los amplios pasillos del lugar, el cual reconocía sin problema alguno. Se trataba de uno de los clubs más solicitados y famoso de todo Tokio. Había llegado a ir con Inutaisho e Inuyasha, un par de veces. Así que no le parecía un mal lugar para que el encuentro se diera. Este tipo de sitios, siempre estaba plagado de gente, y todas se movían en el estrecho círculo de extravagancia y la riqueza. Magatsuhi había cavado su tumba, y no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Siguió el paso del joven mozo, que la guiaba hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba aquel sujeto. No tardo en identificarlo, el muy desgraciado no era de esas personas que se pueda confundir con otras. Para su desgracia, tenía el don de convertirse en una pesadilla personal.

—Me alegra de verla, señorita Honjo —hablo con galantería.

—Buenas tardes, señor Kondo —dio la mejor sonrisa que tenía—. Y muchas gracias, joven.

—Para servirle, señorita —contesto el mesero—. ¿Desea levantar su pedido o solo algo para beber?

—Agua mineral, por favor.

—Bien. ¿Y usted, señor?

—Con eso es suficiente, te puedes retirar.

El hombre asintió con una corta reverencia y se retiró, al momento en que la vio aceptar el asiento. Quedando solamente Magatsuhi y ella, como debía ser.

—Ha pasado más de una semana, desde el plazo establecido. ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que le orillo a cometer tal osadía?

—Un mes, no fue suficiente.

—Pero parece que en una semana resolvió, lo que no pudo durante un mes.

—Ya ve, nuestras cabezas son todo un lío, incluso para nosotros mismos.

—Tiene razón, no hay duda que es usted una mujer muy inteligente —su sonrisa se amplió mucho más, provocando disgusto a Rin—. Espero que esta cita, me demuestre que mis palabras no son inciertas.

—Espera mucho de mí, ¿no es así? —Lo miro detenidamente.

—Solo espero lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría —dios un corto aplauso, divertido por la situación—. Cuando la gente se enamora, hace todo porque esa persona se mantenga a salvo y feliz.

—Supongo que tiene razón…aunque, la gran mayoría de las personas suelen ser egoístas —una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. A veces, puede más el ego y el orgullo, que aquel amor que juran tener por alguien más.

—¿A dónde quiere llegar? —Cuestiono con una sonrisa más que forzada.

—Amo a Sesshomaru, pero no más de lo que me amo a mi misma. Si voy actuar, no va ser por el temor de perder a esa persona importante, sino por mis propias convecciones. ¿Me entiende?

—¿Le gusta tentar a su propia suerte? ¿No le parece eso muy estúpido?

—No sé preocupe, no soy tan estúpida como para arriesgarme de esa manera —saco de su bolso una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo negra—. Simplemente que accederé a mi manera, espero no le moleste.

—¿Me entregara la perla por su bienestar y no el de Sesshomaru? —Los ojos escarlatas estaban fijos en el pequeño morral negro—. Ahora entiendo porque ese imbécil de Takashima, esta tan obsesionado con usted. Mujeres con ese valor y dignidad inquebrantable, pocas.

—Supongo…

—Señorita.

Los dos voltearon a ver al mesero que había llegado con su bebida, la cual la mujer agradeció con una dulce sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo en el joven empleado.

—Gracias.

—Para servirle, señorita —hizo otra reverencia—. Con su permiso.

Cuando el joven hombre termino por perderse entre las mesas, sillas y las personas presentes, la plática se reanudo de inmediato. Con un ansioso Magatsuhi y una meticulosa Rin.

—Cual fuera su razón para ceder, poco importa ahora. Usted cumplió con su parte y yo cumpliré con la mía.

—Eso espero, realmente detestaría que terminara por quebrantar su palabra de caballero.

—Le doy mi palabra, mi estimada Rin.

—Entonces es un hecho, nuestro juego terminara ahora.

Sin pensarlo más y evitando cualquier contacto con aquella pálida mano, le entrego la bolsilla, justamente en la palma de la mano del hombre. Y fue ahí cuando pudo ver su desconcierto. Aquello no pesaba de la manera en que debería, ni siquiera se podía sentir la circunferencia de la perla. Rin lo sabía de antemano.

Magatsuhi abrió rápidamente la bolsa y vertió el contenido en la otra mano, para encontrarse con todo, menos con una perla. Lo que estaba descansando en la escuálida mano masculina, eran fragmentos de la ya inexistente joya.

Al ser las perlas un material orgánico los hacia más frágiles, incluso para alguien tan pequeño como Rin. Quien había usado una fuerza mínima, al golpear dicho objeto con un martillo, consiguiendo lo que ahora tenía aquel sujeto.

—Eso solo es la mitad de la perla, los demás fragmentos fueron enviados a Naraku. Si desea esa otra parte, le aconsejo que vaya a visitarlo al reclusorio —sonó con toda tranquilidad, para después beber un pequeño trago de aquella fría y refrescante agua mineral—. Supongo que no dudara entregarle los demás restos.

—Tú… ¡Maldita mujer! —Grito con sorna al momento en que se abalanzo contra ella.

Rin reacciono tan rápido como pudo, echándose hacia atrás junto con la silla, cayendo de espaldas. Pudo escuchar su caída, incluso la de la mesa que ya estaba tirada en el suelo, junto con los adornos, los vasos y el líquido derramado en el piso. Y los ojos de los espectadores sobre de ellos.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Rin miro al hombre que la estaba ayudando a levantarse y otro que se interpuso entre ella y Magatsuhi, que miraba al sujeto con odio.

—Sí, gracias —trato de que su voz no se quebrara. No le daría el gusto a ese tipo, no dejaría que su plan se fuera al traste por su debilidad.

—¡Haz cometido tu peor error! ¡Lo pagaras muy caro, mocosa estúpida! —Grito con tanta fuerza, que podría jurar que su garganta se estaba desgarrando por tal potencia impregnada.

—¿Qué planea hacer? ¿Amenazarme con matar a mi prometido? ¿O planea quitarme la mía? —Trato de plantarse frente al albino, pero los dos hombres se lo impidieron—. ¡Responda! Quiero ver que tan valiente es, para amenazarme en público.

Se hizo un silenció perpetuo entre los presentes. Todos estaban realmente conmocionados por las palabras dadas por Magatsuhi, y la confirmación de Rin, al decir que esa no era la primera vez en que ese sujeto la amedrentaba. Ese había sido su plan, su objetivo se había cumplido. Poner en jaque a Magatsuhi Kondo. Al ponerlo en evidencia, sería el primer sospecho por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle a Sesshomaru o a ella.

—Tú, infeliz puta —gruño entre dientes, suficiente para ser escuchado por los más cercanos.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí? —Pregunto un hombre, quien parecía ser el gerente del lugar, que era seguido por dos guardias de seguridad.

—Ese hombre trato de agredir a la señorita, incluso la estado amenazando —intervino el hombre que estaba frente a ella, protegiéndola.

—¡Tú no te metas, imbécil! —Grito, había perdido esa cínica calma que lo caracterizaba.

—Señor, es mejor que nos acompañe —le pidió el gerente con actitud seria.

—¡No me toquen! —Exclamo, mientras se zafaba del agarre del hombre de seguridad—. Yo puedo ir solo.

El gerente asintió y los guardias se llevaron a Magatsuhi, dejándola a ella entre toda la gente que veía asustada la situación. La mayoría de los que estaban presentes, sabían quién era Magatsuhi Kondo, y no dudaba que también supieran quien era ella.

—Señorita, venga conmigo —le pidió el gerente—, le hará bien el tomar algo, para que calme sus nervios.

—Gracias —fue lo que dijo a los dos hombres que la protegieron de Magatsuhi. Los hombres asintieron ante ello.

Rin camino junto al gerente, que no dejaba de cuestionarla si se sentía bien, que si no necesitaba un médico, si quería que llamaran a la policía. Agradecía las atenciones del hombre, pero su voz estaba mareándola más de lo que ya estaba.

Al llegar a la oficina que parecía ser del gerente, este le trajo un té y le dejo sola, dándole espació para que todos sus sentidos se calmaran. Un acto que le complacía más que nada en ese momento.

Miro la pequeña oficina, pero eso no ayudaba mucho para sentirse sosegada, porque sabía que su plan tenía un fallo, y uno bastante grande. Sesshomaru se enteraría, y eso sería mucho peor que enfrentarse a cientos de Magatsuhi juntos.

 _¡Estaba jodida!_

Se mordió el labio inferior con desesperación, tendría que pensar muy bien lo que le diría al albino cuando lo enfrentara. No había duda que este le recriminaría el no haber confiado en él y sobre su estúpida osadía. Y quizás su novio tendría razón, pero eso no sería suficiente para hacerle cambiar de parecer. Tenía que pelear su propia batalla, con sus medios y posibilidades. Poner en la mira a Magatsuhi como una amenaza para el bienestar de su familia y el de ella misma, había sido lo correcto. No dejaría que nadie más le impregnara el miedo. Había actuado ante sus convicciones, y eso ni siquiera el mismo Sesshomaru Takashima, le haría cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Apretó con sus manos el volante, tratando de calmar la frustración y el enojo que le hervía por todo el cuerpo. Estaba _encabronado_ , no había otra manera que pudiera definir a Sesshomaru en ese momento. Su padre, Jaken, incluso Kaoru, se dieron cuenta de ello, y ninguno pudo hacer nada para detenerlo y evitar que cometiera cualquier estupidez. Pero eso poco le importaba en ese momento. Sus pensamientos solo recaían en la estupidez más grande que pudo cometer aquella mocosa, que tenía como novia.

Cuando los hombres que cubrían las espaldas de Rin, le informaron lo sucedido —y que para su sorpresa—, y como habían intervenido para que las manos de Magatsuhi no le tocaran ni un solo pelo, le hizo rabiar del coraje. Incluso pudo ver la ira dibujarse en la intensa mirada ambarina de Inutaisho. Pero aun así, este se había calmado, cosa que él no logro. Y dudaba mucho que llegara a pasar. Tenía claro que enfrentar a Rin, no era lo adecuado, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba enojado y a la vez preocupado. Quería ver con sus propios ojos que ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño.

—Mierda —escupió entre dientes, al ver como el tráfico le impedía llegar con rapidez a su destino.

Así estuvo todo el camino, entre maldiciones y pensamientos revueltos, que solo destellaban el odio contenido que tenía sobre Magatsuhi Kondo. Las ganas de deshacerse de él con sus propias manos eran tentativas, demasiada para su propio gusto.

Cuando llego al edifico departamental, estaciono lo más rápido que pudo, para después entre zancadas largas y marcadas, fuera guiado hasta el elevador, el cual para su maldita suerte estaba tardando en llegar. Sus estúpidos vecinos, eran tan jodidamente lentos que eso los sacaba más de quicio.

En el momento en que las puertas metálicas se abrieron, no puedo evitar mandarles una mirada de odio a las personas que salían del cubículo, para después dar paso hacia el interior, marcando su piso como su destino.

Él sabía que Rin, estaba en el departamento, y que no había salido a ninguna otra parte. Uno de los guardaespaldas la había cubierto durante todo su trayecto, lo sabía, porque lo vio sentado en una de las jardineras que decoraban la entrada del edificio.

Al momento en que llego al penthouse, fue recibido por Yako como era costumbre, pero esta vez, no le presto ni la más mínima atención, fue directamente hacia el segundo piso, precisamente a la habitación. No tenía duda que la mujer estaba ahí, encerrándose en su mundo egoísta de autosuficiencia.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, con eso asustando a una llorosa Rin, quien no enmascaro el miedo de verlo ahí. Lo veía, lo olía y lo sentía. Ella no estaba asustada por lo que ocurrido con Magatsuhi, sino por él. Y debía tenerlo, esta vez no le importaría que aquellos ojos chocolates le miraran como el demonio que todos decían que era.

—Sesshomaru —tartamudeo su nombre, mientras se aferraba a la almohada entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice, y vaya que es extraño. Pero quiero pedirles una disculpa por mi tardanza. Pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaban, ya saben uno tiene planes, y la vida te dice: ¡No, no lo voy a permitir! Es una cabrona. xD

Realmente me había tomado dos semanas de descanso, estaba saturada por muchas cosas, y el descansar un poco de escribir, me ayudo mucho. Ahí todo bien, pero... Yo se que a varias personitas les dije que actualizaría el lunes de la semana pasada, pero esta vez no fue por mi flojera o porque no quisiera, hubo muchos factores que me lo impidieron. El principal y el más importante, es que el capítulo no me salía como yo quería...escribía y borraba al instante. Sentía que el avanzar lo sentía muy forzado, sobre todo en algunas escenas, que no concordaban con el "drama" que quería plasmar. Así que...batalle mucho para sacar este capítulo. La segunda cosa que me impidió tal cosa, es que estuve sin Internet toda la semana pasada, y eso fue la muerte. Hasta que llego el fin de semana, en la que se dignaron los técnicos a venir a cambiarme el bendito modem. Sin olvidar, que esa semana fue el infierno, tuve muchos problemas que tuve que resolver, y pues eso también no alentaba demasiado mi progreso.

Espero que este capítulo les guste. Yo se que es algo corto, pero les prometo que el que sigue será bastante extenso, para compensar mi tardanza. :3

Les tengo que dar gracias a las nuevas personas que le han dado en favoritos y siguen la historia, y a todos esos lectores anónimos, que han estado al pendiente de esta. Pero sobre todo a los hermosos review's que me dejan. Se los agradezco mucho. También a las chicas de Elixir Plateado, que estuvieron al pendiente y preguntando para cuando la actualización. Se que las defraude por no publicar la semana pasada, pero espero entiendan. ;-;

Sin más que decir, me paso a retirar. Ando súper apurada, porque aun tengo algunas nuevas publicaciones que no he podido leer. Será una noche larga. xD

Los quiero mucho, muchas gracias por su paciencia. Y nos leemos...no lo sé, tal vez el fin de semana o entrando a la semana que entra. o3o

 **Bye, bye! ;D**


	40. Amar, ser amado y conocer el dolor

Los personajes de Inuyasha, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es ta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Amar, ser amado y conocer el dolor.**

—¿Qué ocurre? Es como si estuvieras viendo al mismo demonio. —Hablo Sesshomaru, a pesar de su voz apacible, su mirada era penetrante y fría.

Rin trago en seco con solo escucharlo, no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaba a punto de meterse. El albino estaba tratando de contener su enojo, pero no duraría mucho, el explotaría a la primera provocación que le dé, sin importar si esta la justificaba o no.

Bajo la mirada, apretó la almohada contra su pecho y guardo silenció. Estaba temerosa, pero también las ganas de defenderse estaban latentes. Solo era cuestión de saber la manera en que su prometido la atacaría. Sesshomaru era bueno para sacar tanto su lado más vulnerable, como el más fuerte.

—Habla —le ordeno—, es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos.

—¿Cómo se enteró? —Cuestiono con voz tenue y los ojos fijos en la cama.

—En este mundo, los chismes vuelan…

—Por lo que veo, el viento siempre está a su favor —mordió su labio inferior ante las palabras que no pudo detener.

El repentino silenció se volvió sofocante, que incluso le fue imposible respirar con propiedad. Podía describir perfectamente la expresión que tenía el hombre, sin necesidad de verlo. Y tampoco tenía ganas de descubrir que había acertado a ello. Trataba de encontrar un poco de fuerza, por si era necesario defenderse de aquel temible _Demonio Blanco._

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Pregunto con gravedad—. ¿Qué pretendías demostrar?

—Yo…

—Eres una estúpida.

Rin se tensó al ver que fue interrumpida para ser insultada, por aquella imponente y fría voz. Enterró sus dedos en forro de la almohada, de tal manera, que sentía que en cualquier momento la terminaría rompiendo y atravesando el interior. Aun así, guardo silencio, y no por miedo, sino por prudencia.

—Lo único que debiste hacer era mantenerte quieta, y dejar que yo manejara todo. No necesitaba de tu intervención. ¿O era tan grave lo que ese sujeto te dijo?

Rin levanto la mirada para encararlo, para saber que tanto sabía de aquel nefasto encuentro que tuvo con ese tipo. Quería saber que tanto sabía al respecto.

—No te quedes callada y responde —empezó a caminar hacia su dirección.

—No veo que ganemos con que hable, por lo visto usted ya lo sabe todo, como siempre —hablo con toda la calma que podía—. Mejor porque no me dice, ¿quiénes eran? ¿Desde cuándo se sintió con el derecho de mantenerme vigilada y privarme de la libertad?

—¿Me estás reprochando el que te mantenga a salvo? —Se detuvo al llegar a la orilla de la cama, mirándola fijamente a ella, con aquel ceño fruncido y su boca en una perfecta línea recta—. Aunque es obvio que no logre mi cometido, porque al final siempre terminas haciendo lo que te viene en gana.

—Es mi vida, yo puedo hacer con ella lo que se me plazca…

—Así que a esas vamos, Honjo.

—Piense lo que quiera… ¡Ah!

Sesshomaru le sujeto de los brazos y la atrajo hacia él, orillándola a enfrentarlo, que lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Esos largos y blancos dedos se hundían en su piel, empezando a sentir un pulsante dolor ante la fuerza usada por el albino.

—Déjate de juegos, que no tengo la paciencia para aguantar tu estúpida gallardía barata —la masculina voz se tornó más áspera y agresiva.

—Suélteme, me está lastimando —le pidió, mientras trataba de zafarse, aunque era una batalla perdida. Sesshomaru era demasiado fuerte a su lado.

—¿Por qué no me contaste que te amenazo? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Qué pretendías manifestar? —La sujeto con más fuerza, estrujándola en el proceso—. ¡Responde, Honjo!

—¡Suélteme, me está haciendo daño! —Le grito entre un pequeño sollozo. No pudo evitar el llorar por el daño que le hacía—. Déjeme —musito con voz temblorosa.

Sesshomaru mostro por un momento su confusión y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Termino por soltarla con brusquedad, dejándola caer de golpe sobre la cama, dándole la espalda y alejándose de su lado.

—¡Maldición! —Gruño entre dientes, mientras pasaba sus manos con frustración por su larga cabellera.

Rin no aparto sus ojos de aquel hombre, mientras sobaba sus brazos mallugados por el antiguo agarre. Ya no sabía que hacer o que decir, realmente, Sesshomaru estaba más que molesto, estaba totalmente cabreado y fuera de sí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —Volvió a cuestionarla, esta vez sin verla.

—Me amenazó con matarlo…

—¿Y le creíste?

—Me confeso de que el accidente que sufrió su madre, fue ordenado por él —le confeso—. ¿Cómo pretendía que no le creyera? Cuando ese suceso, ni siquiera se había dado a conocer en Berlín. Era obvio que él, había sido el culpable.

El albino giro sobre sus talones para volver a verla, pero no se mostraba sorprendido, por lo cual la pelinegra intuyo, de que él ya sabía que Magatsuhi, había sido el artífice de tal suceso.

—Tenía miedo a que cumpliera su palabra, y le hiciera daño —mascullo entre dientes—. ¿Qué no lo puede entender?

—¿A caso me veo como alguien que necesita que le cubran la espalda? Tú miedo no tiene justificación.

—¿Está diciendo que lo que hice hoy, fue una completa pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Expelo con acidez.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos en puños, con tal ahínco, que podía sentir como sus propias uñas empezaban a dañar las palmas de sus manos. El escuchar esas palabras tan hirientes y carentes de algún tipo de empatía, le estaban haciendo ver lo estúpida que había sido.

 _¿En verdad no había valido la pena su determinación y esfuerzo?_

Esa fue la única pregunta que pudo formular su cabeza, repitiéndola hasta la saciedad, mientras el silencio los consumía a los dos. Pero el único que les estaba dando la oportunidad —al menos a ella—, de replantearse si lo que estaba viviendo ahora, podría repetirse infinidad de veces, con cada acción que llegue a realizar, y que él no considere como buena u oportuna.

—Te pidió la perla a cambio, ¿no es así? —El albino cuestiono, volviendo a romper el silencio.

—Sí.

—¿Se la entregaste?

—Si lo que le entregué se le puede llamar perla. Sí, lo hice.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Rin levanto rápidamente el rostro, para ver a su exjefe, tratando de conseguir el verdadero interés de ese hombre que estaba parada frente a ella. Quería ver si le había mentido aquella vez, cuando le dijo que no tenía ningún interés por la perla. Pero no encontró nada en esa intensa mirada. Al menos, no lo que ella pretendía hallar.

—La hice pedazos —comento airosa, esperando que eso lo sacara de nuevo de su ecuanimidad—. Repartí los fragmentos entre Magatsuhi y Naraku.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué te lo reproche? —Entrecerró los ojos con fastidio—. Me da igual, pudiste regalarla o tirarla al drenaje.

—¡¿Entonces qué es lo que tanto el afecta?! —Exclamo con frustración—. No lo entiendo.

—¿Qué es lo que no puedes entender, Honjo? —Su voz volvió a endurecerse—. ¿Qué parte de que te mantengas al margen no entiendes? ¿A caso tengo que explicártelo con manzanas? —Dio un par de pasos, pero se detuvo al momento en que la pelinegra se bajó de la cama por el otro lado—. Es increíble que me temas más a mí, que a él. ¿Qué no te pusiste a pensar en lo que pudo hacerte, si las cosas no hubieran salido como tu pensabas? ¿Qué hubieras hecho con un tipo, que no tiene escrúpulos?

—Pero no sucedió…

—Sí no fuera porque te…

—¡Basta! —Grito enfadada—. Deje de pensar que yo sigo con vida gracias a usted. Usted y todos los demás son unos imbéciles. ¿Quiénes les da el derecho? Yo jamás les he pedido que lo hagan, ni lo necesito.

»He peleado en esta vida sin necesidad de tener a una niñera. Me he tenido que defender con uñas y dientes, sin tener la necesidad de recurrir a secundarios para lograrlo. La vida me ha golpeado tan duro tantas veces, que otro golpe poco me hubiera hecho. No se tomen la libertad de decirme que me conocen, cuando ni siquiera tienen la más mínima idea de lo que he tenido que vivir yo sola para poder salir adelante —descargo con seguridad, aunque las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas sin parar—. No soy ninguna niña mimada para que le resuelvan cada problema que se le presente. ¡Solo míreme! —Le exigió, ganándose así la estoica mirada dorada—. Esta mujer que usted cree es un estorbo e inútil, ha peleado más batallas de las cuales usted jamás podrá vivir.

»Me enfrente a ese hombre porque tenía que hacerlo, tenía que defenderme, proteger lo que amo. No me arrepiento de lo que he hecho y nunca lo haré, hice lo que creí correcto, lo que me hace sentir bien conmigo misma —se limpió el agua salina con frustración—. Nunca hay una decisión totalmente buena o mala, simplemente son decisiones, que de una manera u otra traerá consecuencias, pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlas. Pero no voy a concebir, que usted venga a juzgarme o hacerme sentir una idiota, por algo que le ha arruinado sus planes.

»Deje de pensar que usted es el príncipe en turno, para salvar a la damisela en peligro. Porque yo no soy esa dama, y nunca lo seré.

—Yo nunca he pretendido ser tu salvador, fuiste tú la que arruino todos mis planes, eso es todo. Y es por eso que ahora me encuentro en este punto. No iba a permitir que echaras a perder mis avances, solo por querer demostrarle al mundo que eres valiente y autosuficiente —hablo secamente, sin atisbo de remordimiento por sus palabras—. Y déjame recordarte, que, si has seguido de pie durante todos estos meses, no fue por tu fuerza o tu determinación, ha sido porque yo te he mantenido a flote. Era tan fácil lanzarte a las hienas que estaban detrás de ti, y cumplir mis objetivos sin tener todos estos contratiempos.

»Puedes jurar el que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarte a tipos como Magatsuhi o Naraku. Pero tengo que recordarte que para todos hay un tope, y ellos eran los tuyos. Así que deja de estar fanfarroneando y agradece que te he mantenido con vida, durante todo este tiempo.

Rin tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, escuchando cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por esos labios, que tantas veces le había robado el aliento. Y esa vez no había sido la excepción. La única diferencia fue, que no había sido por aquellos besos hambrientos, sino porque hablaron con lo que siempre se habían callado, para mantenerla controlada y viviendo en una burbuja de cristal, que estaba desmoronándose en pedazos frente a ella.

 _Al final, resulto ser un peón más en tablero de ese demonio._

Rin siempre tuvo presente que ese hombre, no daba ningún paso en falso, que cada uno de las personas que estaban a su alrededor jugaba un papel en toda su trama. Incluso su propia familia, solo era un movimiento más en el juego.

 _¿En qué momento se le olvido que estaba entre las garras del Demonio Blanco? ¿Por qué prefirió engañarse? ¿Por qué se arriesgó a vincularse con él? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto la verdad que ya concia?_

—Tiene razón, todos tenemos alguien que nos hace darnos cuenta que no siempre podemos salir victoriosos —su voz se entrecortaba al tratar de calmar su llanto. Rin no volvería a llorar enfrente de Sesshomaru—. Pero solo está equivocado en algo —alzo sus parpados, para enfrentarse al albino—. Naraku, ni mucho menos Magatsuhi fueron mi limite, ese logro solo le corresponde a usted, señor Takashima.

Y sin pensarlo más, salió tan rápido de esa habitación, como sus torpes pies le permitieron. Lo único que quería lograr por el momento era alejarse de ese hombre y llorar todas esas lágrimas que jamás había derramado por él.

Sesshomaru se quedó petrificado en aquel lugar, no había esperado aquella contestación por parte de Rin. Empuño sus manos con fuerza, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, palabras que jamás debieron salir de su boca. No porque fueran la verdad, solo habían sido usadas para sentirse mejor, superior, hacerle sentir lo pequeña que es ella a su lado.

 _¿En qué momento se le olvido, lo fuerte que era esa pequeña mujer?_

Lo que alguna vez dijo y peleo, termino por olvidarlo y actuar de la misma manera que todos. Menospreciando a Rin. Tomó la confianza que la joven mujer le deposito, y lo trasformó en una debilidad inexistente.

 _¿Cuándo fue que se convirtió en la prisión de Rin? ¿Tanto era su deseo de tenerla solo para él? ¿Cómo permitió que su codicia le ganara?_

—¡Mierda! —Gruño entre dientes, reprochándose a sí mismo por su propio error.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al primer piso, en busca de alguien que ya no estaba. Y no la culpaba, debería estar odiándolo y despotricando en contra suya. Fue un completo patán.

Se quedó mirando las puertas del elevador, meditando que es lo que debía hacer ahora. Buscarla por el momento no era la opción, simplemente era echarle más leña al fuego. Aparte, algo en su interior, le impedía disculparse.

 _¿Orgullo? ¿Soberbia?_

Jamás en su vida había tenido la necesidad de disculparse, porque así se lo enseñaron, y así siempre lo creyó. Y no estaba para nada seguro el que pueda hacerlo ahora, y menos con la mujer que lo había hecho caer cada vez más ante sus pies.

Suspiro pesadamente, y el cansancio se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo. Caminando así hasta el sofá en donde se dejó caer abruptamente. En ese momento, pudo sentir aquella húmeda nariz restregarse contra el dorso de su mano. Lo miro y solo atino en acariciar la larga trompa del pastor blanco. Mientras en su mente solo pensaba a qué lugar se dirigiría Rin.

 _¿Ayame? ¿Midoriko?_

Si fuera por Rin, sin duda hubiera corrido hacia Inuyasha. Lastima. El menor de los Takashima aún no regresaba de su viaje de bodas, y lo maldecía por eso. De alguna manera se sentía mucho más sereno, si ella hubiera corrido a los brazos de su hermano menor. Al menos así sabría que estaría desahogándose con la persona correcta, y sin duda, el único que se atrevería a venir a golpearlo, por su gran estupidez.

* * *

Ya pasaban de las dos de la mañana y la mujer aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Desde la llegada tan repentina de Rin, y la plática que tuvieron sobre el pleito entre ella y Sesshomaru, no sabía que pensar al respecto. No quería volver a equivocarse y juzgar a Sesshomaru, sin saber realmente la parte de su historia. Aunque claro, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que siempre apoyaría a su sobrina, aun sobre la propia verdad. Pero al menos, así podría ayudar a que tal vez las cosas se aclararan entre los dos.

Midoriko pensó en llamar a Inutaisho, pero desistió a la idea, eso solo haría que el problema se acrecentara. Y no había duda que al que peor le iría sería al primogénito de la familia Takashima.

—¿Tía?

La nombrada viro hacia la puerta de su despacho, para encontrarse con solo aquella cabeza que se asomaba desde la puerta, en su búsqueda.

—Pasa, hija.

Rin miro hacia su dirección tan rápido como la escucho y le regalo una menguada sonrisa. Algo que logro encogerle el corazón a la mayor de las mujeres. Y más al verla en ese estado. Sus ojos inflamados y rojizos de tanto llorar.

—¿Está ocupada?

—No —se levantó de la gran silla y se encamino hacia la pelinegra, que cerraba la puerta tras de sí—. Ven, vamos a sentarnos en el sillón.

La cogió de la mano y la guío hasta el enorme sofá guinda que quedaba entre dos grandes estanterías repletas de libros. Rin los miro cuidadosamente, como queriendo distraerse de la principal razón por la cual se encontraba ahí.

—¿Suele desvelarse? —Le cuestiono Rin, al momento en que ambas tomaron asiento.

—No.

—Entonces esta así por mi…

—No —la interrumpió, antes de que comenzara a echarse la culpa de algo tonto como eso—, es por algunos negocios que he estado revisando, y no sé si aceptarlos o no.

Rin la miro detenidamente, era obvio que no le creía, pero tampoco se veía con ganas de discutir sobre de ello. Algo que agradecía Midoriko.

—Yo también he estado pensando —mascullo entre dientes, pero lo suficiente para ser audible para la mujer mayor—. Y me he dado cuenta de lo fastidiada que me encuentro de todo esto. Tantos engaños, secretos, inseguridades, miedos, esfuerzos desperdiciados, en tan solo un par de meses. Me siento anímica ante todo esto, he dado lo mejor y ya no puedo más.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Rin?

Rin levanto su rostro, mostrando aquellos ojos marrones cristalizados por el agua, a nada volver a explotar en llanto. Pero no solo eso, podía ver la desesperación de su sobrina, las pocas energías que le quedaban, que se estaban esfumando frente a ella.

—Hace unos días me propusiste el irnos de viaje, antes de que entrara la universidad…

—Rin, huir de tus…

—Lo necesito, por favor, no me lo niegues ahora —le sujeto de las manos, y volvió agachar la mirada, derramando las lágrimas sobre sus manos—. Ya no puedo con todo esto, quiero irme lejos y olvidarme de todo.

—¿Y qué pasara con Sesshomaru? —Pregunto intrigada—. Tienes que hablar con él, arreglar sus problemas, decirle que te irás por una temporada, hasta que las cosas tomen su…

—No quiero volver… —musito.

—¿Qué? —Se zafo del agarre de Rin, y así pudo tomarla del rostro para enfrentarse cara a cara—. No, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Tenías razón, él y yo…jamás debimos involucrarnos, somos tan diferentes. Simplemente terminaremos odiándonos en el proceso, y no quiero, no quiero odiarlo…

—Rin, no digas tonterías. Es su primera confrontación seria, y te dejas vencer así de la nada. Estoy segura que Sesshomaru no quería decir…

—Dijo la verdad, y es lo que se estuvo guardando durante todo este tiempo. Simplemente hoy fue el día en que ya no pudo más, eso es todo.

Midoriko se quedó muda ante las palabras tan frías de su sobrina, la cual tenía la mirada ausente, aunque estos no dejaban de derramar lágrima tras lágrima. Ella sabía que estaba tomando una decisión de manera apresurada, que estaba dejándose llevar por el dolor que le provoco escuchar aquello del albino, y de todo lo que ha ocurrido en tan poco tiempo en su vida. Simplemente pensaba en la manera fácil de salir corriendo, ya no estaba dispuesta a luchar.

Rin se estaba quebrando frente a ella, y estaba sosteniendo los pocos pedazos que sus manos podían sostener.

—Te lo ruego, por favor vámonos de aquí —le suplico entre el llanto, abrazándola fuertemente—. Por favor, vámonos lejos de aquí y ya no volvamos, te lo suplico, tía.

La mujer cogió a la joven chica entre sus brazos y la acurruco a su cuerpo, meciéndola como si se tratara de una pequeña niña, que lloraba por su juguete roto. Acaricio el denso cabello negro y le beso la frente, tratando de hacer lo que una «madre» haría. Como lo haría Hitomiko, si ella aun siguiera con ellas.

—Haremos lo que tu desees, lo haremos —accedió a las suplicas de Rin.

—Gracias…

Apoyo su barbilla en la coronilla negra, tratando de calmar la tristeza que estaba embargando a Rin. Sabía que no era buena idea el acceder ante tal petición, pero tampoco podría negarle algo más, de lo que ya hizo. Midoriko solo podía confiar en que Sesshomaru, dejara su orgullo de lado y arreglara las cosas con Rin. Esa relación no podía terminar así, no de esa manera.

* * *

Sesshomaru se encontraba en la oficina, a pesar de haber pasado una nefasta noche y no tener noticias de Rin. Tampoco se había animado a comunicarse con ella, ya que el celular lo había dejado en el departamento, y no quería tener a Midoriko de intermediaria. Ya que gracias a Koga, se enteró, que su novia no había tenido interacción con Ayame por un par de días.

El trabajo también había llegado con tal fuerza, que parecía querer mantenerlo pegado a la silla y viendo solo el computador. Y sin olvidar que su padre le había llamado un par de veces, para saber qué había ocurrido con Rin. Algo que no le dio a conocer, al rechazar las llamadas.

 _Solo eso le faltaba, tener que rendirle cuentas a su padre por ello._

Chasqueo la lengua molesto, de solo imaginarse tal cosa, y, aunque su padre se lo había advertido, poco le importaba. Después de todo, Inutaisho no era el padre de Rin, y no tenía por qué intervenir en asuntos que solo les correspondía a ellos dos.

Se echó hacia el respaldo de su asiento, perdiendo la vista en el blanco techo de la oficina, como si este pudiera aclararle las ideas, o al menos sosegarlas de alguna manera. Estaba en una situación que no sabía cómo manejar. Sabía que quería a la exsecretaria a su lado, pero, su orgullo estaba ahí, recordándole quien es y cómo debía actuar.

 _¿Cómo hacer para mantener ambas cosas en su lugar y sin perderlas en el proceso?_

Esa misma cuestión lo hacía sonreír amargamente, porque sabía que tendría que escoger al final, y perdería algo en el transcurso. Con cada decisión que ha ido tomando a lo largo de su vida, había perdido algo, para conseguir algo mucho mejor. Y siempre creyó que cada perdida había valido la pena.

 _Familia._

 _Humildad._

 _Humanidad._

 _¿Amor?_

Su progreso profesional, siempre había sido lo más importante para él, dejando de lado aquello que le rodeaba, y hasta la fecha no se había arrepentido de ello. Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer. Era Rin o su orgullo. Amabas tan importantes, pero desconocía a quien apreciaba más.

 _¿El amor que le ofreció Rin, o el orgullo que lo ha llevado a donde se encuentra en estos momentos?_

Cerró los ojos con frustración y dejando escapar un gruñido entre dientes. Estaba cansado de toda esa situación. Harto. Y tenía presente que todo esto, provoco que vociferara cosas que no sentía, al menos, no ahora.

—No contestas mis llamadas y verte bufar sin razón, debe ser porque las cosas no están del todo bien, ¿o me equivoco, hijo?

Sesshomaru arrugo el entrecejo al escuchar la voz de su padre, y más al verlo entrar a la oficina sin más, tomando asiento frente a él. Con aquellos ojos dorados, listos para enterrarse en él como dagas, si era necesario.

—¿Qué quieres? —Expelo con hostilidad.

—¿Qué ocurrió con Rin?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Su voz se tornó más densa, y sus ojos se entronaron fríamente en él.

—Deja de actuar como si de su padre se tratara, porque no lo eres, Inutaisho —escupió con sorna—. Lo que haya pasado, es asunto nuestro. Así que más vale que te abstengas de interferir. De lo contrario me olvidaré de que eres mi padre, ¿he sido claro?

—¿Serías capaz de actuar en contra de mía? —Lo miro inquisitivamente, sin ningún tipo de emoción latente en la faz del hombre mayor.

—¿Quieres descubrirlo? —Lo reto—. Te recomiendo que no trates de averiguarlo. Y si eso es todo, te invito a que te retires, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Ya veo —suspiro con resignación y se levantó. Pero antes de dar camino hacia la salida, se detuvo a mirarlo—. Espero y sepas lo que haces. Sería lamentable ver el peor fracaso de mi hijo mayor, y todo por culpa de su estupidez.

Y sin más que decir, el mayor de los Takashima salió de la oficina, dejando a Sesshomaru en aquel incomodo silencio, y con la rabia brotándole por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Detestaba cuando daban su opinión, y más, cuando este llegaba afectarle. Solo esperaba que su madre no hiciera su entrada triunfal —como era su costumbre—, en ese asunto, porque si era así, no respondería por la vida de su progenitora. El albino ya no estaba de humor, para aguantar la intromisión de sus padres.

—Mierda —mascullo enojado.

* * *

Sesshomaru estaba sentado en el sofá negro, mirando la gran ciudad que se postraba detrás del gran ventanal, mientras en su mano derecha mantenía aquel vaso lleno de licor. Pasaban de las diez de la noche, y el silenció que alguna vez le había gustado tanto en lo que llevaba de vida, ahora le parecía insoportable. Se había acostumbrado a la ruidosa mujer, incluso a los escasos ladridos de Yako, quien también se mostraba sin ánimo de nada. Estaba tan silencioso como él.

No había tenido ninguna señal de Rin, durante todo el día y eso empezaba a desesperarlo, pero no al grado de ir en su búsqueda. Y realmente no sabría qué hacer en el momento en que se fuera a enfrentar a ella.

 _¿Qué le diría? ¿Se disculparía? ¿O solo esperaría a que fuera Rin, quien doblara las manos y le diera la razón?_

Con sus antiguas relaciones, estas cosas no eran algo que llegara a perjudicarle. Se deshacía de ellas, en el momento en que fueran un obstáculo para su camino. Nunca se puso a pensar en los sentimientos de nadie, ni siquiera en los de Kagura.

Siempre había sido un hombre con objetivos claros, y carecer de remordimientos. Actuaba bajo su conveniencia. Pero ahora. Rin entro a su vida para jugar un papel, que vino a distorsionar su realidad. Estaba expectante, incluso temeroso de lo que fuera a continuar después.

 _De la decisión de Rin._

 _De su proceder ante ello._

Dio un trago a su bebida, saboreando el amargo sabor, uno del cual ya estaba por demás acostumbrado, pero esta vez, calaba más que nunca. Todo era una jodida confabulación en su contra.

 _Así de perra era la vida._

Sonrió amargamente, y termino por beberse lo que quedaba en el vaso y lo dejo sobre la mesa. Posó su mano izquierda sobre su cuello, masajeando el área tensa, con suficiente fuerza. Pero eso poco ayudaba a menguar el estrés que estaba cargando consigo. Sesshomaru torció la boca, ante la enérgica presión que ejerció a sí mismo. Tenía tanta energía acumulada, que debía descargarla de alguna forma, antes de tomar a alguien como saco de boxeo. Ya que ganas no le faltaron ese día.

En ese instante, las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par, dejándolo estático en su lugar. Sesshomaru estaba seguro que era Rin, ese dulce y sutil aroma que invadió el lugar, solo le pertenecía a esa pequeña mujer.

Al final de cuentas fue ella que termino por venir, pero desconocía con que intensiones. Y la verdad, él poco podía dar en esos momentos, aun su batalla interna no terminaba. Las dudas lo estaban carcomiendo poco a poco.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Cuestiono con serenidad.

—Te escucho —respondió, sin siquiera virar a verla.

—Primero que nada, quiero que entienda que no me vengo a disculpar. Mis palabras siguen tan firmes como ayer. Pero no tengo ninguna intención de volver a entrar en una discusión, es lo que menos deseo. Supongo que está de acuerdo conmigo.

Pero el albino no respondió, siguió en su acostumbrado silencio, con la mirada perdida en frente. No se había tomado la molestia a voltear a verla, la mirada ambarina seguía perdida en la espectacular vista que siempre le regalaba Tokio, cada noche que se sentaban en ese sofá.

Rin suspiro, ya entendía que posición había tomado Sesshomaru, y quizás, esa era la mejor, para poder hablar, sin entrar en ningún conflicto, y mucho menos al grado del que fue ayer. Toco sus brazos instintivamente, recordando aquellas manos sujetarla con fuerza, a tal grado, que ahora tenía cardenales dibujados en su piel.

—Ayer me di cuenta lo dispersos que estamos, de lo difícil que es dialogar con tranquilidad, cuando ambos peleamos fervientemente nuestros puntos de vista. La manera en que nos miramos, no es la más adecuada… —guardo silenció, al ver como el albino frunció el ceño repentinamente. Trago saliva y respiro profundamente. Prosiguió—. Soy capaz de entender sus palabras, pero no aceptarlas como una verdad. Detesto que me menosprecien y no me tomen en cuenta, cuando el problema me involucra. No me creo capaz de soportar el que usted, me crea incapacitada a enfrentarme a mis propios problemas. Y no necesito de un perro guardián, sino de una pareja que confíe en mí, y en lo que puedo lograr por mí misma.

»Una vez me dijo, que yo era una mujer de visión, autosuficiente, que no necesito de alguien para resaltar y demostrar de lo que soy capaz. Pero ahora, solo las siento como simples palabras que encajaron en el momento, y no como algo que en verdad haya creído —dio unos cuantos pasos más, llegando al sofá y tomar asiento al costado del albino, pero con una distancia prudente. Mirando hacia la misma dirección que él—. No quiero compartir mi vida, con alguien que cree no soy capaz de manejar mi propio camino. Porque temo, que al final termine creyendo en ello, y acabe dependiendo de usted para todo. No quiero terminar odiándolo. ¿Puede entender mi sentir?

Sesshomaru no respondió nada, seguía inerte, como si en verdad solo fuera un ente ante ella, sin ningún tipo de objetivo o interés ante lo que decía. Era como si sus palabras solo fueron escuchadas por la nada, y se perdieran al instante. Apretó con fuerza sus manos, ante la amarga molestia que comenzaba a invadirla. Rin odiaba cuando él tomaba esa postura, como si en verdad nadie existirá, solo él.

—Me gustaría decirle que fue un gran error, el haber permitido que se convirtiera en alguien tan importante para mí, pero no puedo engañarme —bajo la mirada, con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, pero con los ojos cristalinos—. Lo que siento por usted, es de las cosas más lindas que me han pasado… Me di cuenta que el amor, se puede dar de las maneras más extrañas. Amarlo, fue lo más increíble que me ha sucedido en años, y eso jamás va a cambiar —mordió sus labios, al primer sollozo que pretendía escapar de su boca—. Pero en estos momentos, mi propio bienestar esta sobre encima de todo. El amor que tengo hacia mi persona, es más grande del que le tengo a usted. Yo no…yo no… —su voz se quebró y rápidamente limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse—. Le quiero agradecer por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, por su protección y dejarme ser parte de su vida. Es algo que siempre voy atesorar. No cualquiera puede ser alguien en la vida del _Gran Sesshomaru Takashima_ —sonrió sincera—. Y quiero pensar, que usted siente lo mismo. Que formar parte de mi vida, haya sido grato para usted.

»Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería decirle. Y que ahora que ya no existe la perla, ni hay nada que nos una, pueda mantener una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones —se levantó del asiento, pero se mantuvo quieta en ese lugar—. Mañana pasare por mis cosas, no quiero molestarlo más con todas estas cosas. Así que será mejor que lo haga cuando usted este en el trabajo —se agacho un poco y sus dedos rozaron el cristal de la mesa de centro.

Sin más que decir, la pelinegra dio camino hacia la salida, con tranquilidad y seguridad. Al final, ella termino por decir lo que pensaba y sentía. Y termino corroborando que no se había equivocado. Sesshomaru no hablo, ni siquiera intento contradecirla, simplemente dejo que pasara, porque él jamás dejaría aquel imponente _orgullo_ , para mantenerla a su lado. Eso era mucho pedirle al _Demonio Blanco._

—Rin.

La mencionada se detuvo abruptamente, su corazón palpito abruptamente al momento de escucharlo decir su nombre. Coloco su mano en su pecho, como si eso fuera suficiente para calmar su ritmo cardiaco y los nervios que la invadieron repentinamente.

—¿Sí?

Rin no se animó a voltear, temía qué si lo hacía, se encontraría con esos enigmáticos ojos dorados, eso sería suficiente para hacerla retractarse de todo lo que dijo y correr a esos brazos, para no alejarse jamás de él. No quería darse cuenta, que su amor por él, fuera más grande que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Esta decisión las has tomado solo tú?

—Sí.

—Bien, es todo lo que quería saber.

—Adiós, Sesshomaru.

—Adiós, Rin.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dándole la entrada a la joven mujer, que no tardo en ingresar y hundirse hasta al fondo. Con la mirada baja, con las lágrimas cayendo ante sus pies, el frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo y escuchando como algo se quebraba en el interior de su pecho.

 _Detenme. Pídeme que no me vaya. Oblígame a estar a tu lado. Por favor, retenme para siempre en tu vida._

Suplico internamente, esperando que el albino fuera capaz de ver la verdad en su interior, encontrarse lo que en verdad deseaba en ese momento de debilidad. Pero las puertas se cerraron frente a ella, y con ello todo se dio por terminado entre los dos.

Rin se desplomo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar el llanto que había retenido frente a él, y las ganas que tenía de gritar el dolor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos.

—Al final, puedo más su orgullo… —su murmullo mostro lo afectada que se encontraba en esos momentos—. Al final, siempre es su orgullo el que resulta vencedor…

Se levantó abruptamente al momento que las puertas volvieron a abrirse y salió corriendo del lugar, en busca de Midoriko. Quien le había prometido, que se quedaría fuera del edificio, esperando a que volviera.

Cuando la vio fuera del coche, con la mirada perdida a lo más alto del gran inmueble departamental, no pudo contenerse más y corrió hasta lo brazos de su tía, quien la recibió sorprendida por el repentino acto. La mujer, no tardo en rodearla con sus brazos y tratar de calmar el llanto que no parecía querer menguar de ninguna manera.

—Rin… —la nombro dudosa.

—Todo acabo, todo termino…él…él… —no fue capaz de continuar y se escondió en el maternal abrazo.

—Lo siento tanto, Rin —la abrazo fuertemente a ella, tratando de calmar ese dolor, aunque era inútil—. Lo siento tanto…

El albino no sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado desde que Rin, se había retirado. Pero ahora se sintió capaz de mirar hacia la mesa, para ver lo que había dejado. Y al ver aquel anillo, no le sorprendió, después de todo era lo más obvio. Se le quedo mirando al objeto por un tiempo indeterminado. Para cuando se sintió cansado de estar en aquella posición, se levantó del sofá y se retiró hacia la recamara, dejando el anillo en aquel lugar, sin tomarle importancia alguna.

A pesar de su indiferencia, no podía evitar el recordar cada una de esas palabras. Unas frases más importantes que otras. Lo que ella sentía en realidad, y darse cuenta lo nefasto y estúpido ser en el cual se había convertido.

 _No quiero compartir mi vida, con alguien que cree no soy capaz de manejar mi propio camino._

 _No quiero terminar odiándolo. ¿Puede entender mi sentir?_

 _El amor que tengo hacia mi persona, es más grande del que le tengo a usted._

No podía evitar el compararse con cada uno de los idiotas, que se empeñaban en sobreproteger a Rin. Para al final, terminar en la misma situación, pero en un tono más desagradable.

Se había convertido en la cárcel particular de aquella mujer, que siempre le demostró lo fuerte que era, y le sonreía, mostrándole que al final siempre había una recompensa ante el dolor vivido. Se le olvido por completo que ella no necesitaba de alguien que le protegiera, sino, de alguien que creyera en ella.

Por esa razón, guardo silencio y no dijo nada al respecto. Si ella consideraba que su mayor mal era él, no tenía ningún derecho a retenerla. No pretendía ser el causante del marchitar de Rin. Si ella estaba mejor lejos de él, lo aceptaría.

Llegando a la recamara se dejó caer en la cama, quería dormir, poco le importaba la ropa que aun portaba, y que aún no tomaba su cotidiano baño. Su cuerpo le pesaba, sus parpados se aferraban a cubrir su visión y aquello —que no podía describir— le mostraba que todos terminaban por perder lo que uno más deseaba, por su propia arrogancia.

—Vaya, así que a esto es a lo que se le llama sentir dolor… —dejo escapar una corta y abatida risa—. Sandeces… —Musito con un amargo sabor, antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

 **¡He vuelto! \\(:v)/**

¿Qué pensaron? "Esta maldita ya no regreso". 7n7

Pues no, aquí ando de regreso y con un nuevo capítulo (el cual odio, y recontra odio, por no quedarme como yo quería, pero bueno). El cual me ha dado muchos problemas, pero he aquí el resultado final. xD

Realmente no tengo mucho que decir respecto al porque desaparecí repentinamente, y porque no di señales de nada. Tanto, a que varias personitas ya intuían que iba a dejar este trabajo sin terminar y dejarles con la incertidumbre de por "vida". Pero no, realmente tuve esos lapsos que me suelen pasar muy seguido, cuando paso haciendo algo durante mucho tiempo: Me aburrí. XD  
A pesar de que leer y escribir, son una de mis mayores pasiones, cuando suelo darle demasiado tiempo a esta actividad (y cualquier otra que realice), tienden a aburrirme horrible y lo dejo suspendido (incluso tengo muchas actualizaciones de fic's por leer, y un libro que deje a medias. Ni hablar de otras historias que estoy escribiendo, que he dejado estancadas). Por eso, suelo tener mis momentos de... Oh, mira es una: "friki escritora y lectora", o "mira, anda de friki con SNK" y "que friki es cuando recuerda que tiene consola y vídeo juegos, para terminarlos una y otra vez". Saben, ese tipo de persona soy. Digamos, que mi interés suele ser mediocre, soy bastante floja y suelo distraerme con algo nuevo o que llame más mi atención. Si, no soy alguien que se le llame profesional, realmente, me gusta ir a mi ritmo.  
Pero también es verdad que estas dos ultimas semanas, realmente tenía toda la intención de publicar este capítulo, pero el muy maldito no se dejaba (remarco, lo odio porque no lleno mis expectativas). Y sin olvidar que hubieron algunos contratiempos en mi casa, que no me dejaron avanzar demasiado. Pero, estas causas fueron relativamente pocas, a comparación mi inexistente justificación, que deje esto por simple hecho de que así lo quise. Yo jamás le voy a mentir, y pues aquí les dejo los verdaderos motivos de mi desaparición. No me odien por favor(?) xD

Bueno, como sea... Ya aclarado esto... ¡Muchas gracias a los review que han dejado, por seguir la historia y tenerlo en favoritos! Es bonito volver y ver que en ese aspecto, la historia no ha decaído, sino ha tenido su pequeño crecimiento. Muchas gracias. :')  
También les doy las gracias a los lectores anónimos, por estar al pendiente de esta su historia. Espero algún día se animen a dejar un comentario, aunque sea chiquito. :3

Pero ya no me extenderé más, que después doy flojera. Tengo que irme directamente a ponerme al corriente con los fic's que tengo en espera (incluso uno ya hasta termino :v). Va ser una larga tarde y noche, pero lo valdrá. TuT9

Los quiero mucho... Y creo, que sin falta, el sábado les tengo nuevo capítulo, ya ando trabajando en ello. :3

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


	41. En la lejanía

Los personajes de Inuyasha, no me pertenecen, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **En la lejanía**

Había pasado una semana desde que partió de Tokio. Una semana desde que estaba hospedada temporalmente en París. Se encontraban en esos momentos, en la ciudad del _romance_ , por algunos negocios que tenía que atender Midoriko.

En esos momentos se encontraba sola en aquel espectacular hotel, ya que se había negado en acompañar a su tía, a dichas reuniones. Lo que menos deseaba era recordar ese ambiente. Así que opto por esperarla, a pesar de que le salió contraproducente. Se sentía encerrada, oprimida y su cabeza parecía no querer cooperar con ella, al recordarle tantas cosas que deseaba olvidar por el momento.

Suspiro desganada, perdiendo su vista en aquel gran ventanal que le daba vista hacia la gran ciudad europea. Tan llena de movimiento, de un aura menos densa, de la que tenía la gran capital de Japón. Las calles empedradas, los edificios con aquel corte imperial, los pequeños locales de cafeterías, reposterías y restaurantes. El sonido vago de algún violín, siendo tocado en alguna parte de las transitadas aceras. Todo tenía un toque más cálido, _romántico_ , por muy exagerado que pareciera.

Torció la boca al recordar cuales habían sido sus planes con aquel hombre, en donde París, había sido incluido. Comenzaba a recordar lo difícil que es pasar por una ruptura, y más cuando el amor se había convertido en el motor principal —al menos para ella—, y lo tedioso que era olvidar los «planes a futuro» que había maquinado en su cabeza. Tal vez, París no fue la opción correcta. Pero ya que más daba, ya se encontraba ahí.

Se levantó del cómodo sofá color salmón y se dirigió a sus maletas —las cuales se había negado a desempacar—, cogió un vestido, una chaqueta y unos botines. Se quitó la pijama y se hizo de su nuevo atuendo. A pesar de que las ventanas estuvieran abiertas, poco le importaba en ese momento. Al terminar de ponerse los botines, cogió su bolso de cosméticos y dio camino hacia el gran espejo que tenía la habitación. Se desenredo el cabello, para terminar, sujetándolo en una coleta floja y descuidada, y con sus dedos agito su flequillo. Solo enchino y colocó un poco de rímel a sus pestañas, y dio un tenue color rosado a sus labios.

Observo detenidamente a la mujer que veía en aquel espejo, con aquel holgado vestido rosa palo, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, los botines de mezclilla con un tacón de no más de cinco centímetros.

Esa joven mujer que le miraba directamente a los ojos, le demostraba lo joven que aún era, lo mucho que le faltaba por vivir. Tantas experiencia, fracasos y triunfos. Lo bella que podía verse, si les sacaba provecho a sus dotes femeninos. La cantidad de pretendientes que estarían a su merced, si así se lo proponía. El mundo seguía ante ella, solo era cuestión de que lo tomara de la forma más optimista y vivaz que podía. Cómo siempre lo había hecho. Rin sabía, que su mundo ya existía antes y continuaba después de Sesshomaru Takashima.

Sonrió satisfecha al encontrar un poco de motivación en sus propios pensamientos. Así que, con toda la actitud del mundo, se colocó la chaqueta de mezclilla, cogió su bolso negro y echo lo indispensable, y, para terminar, los lentes oscuros cubrieron sus ojos grandes y marrones. Y sin dejar que el pesimismo se volviera hacer presente, salió de la habitación.

 _¡Hoy sería un gran día!_

Dentro del elevador le mando un mensaje a su tía, informándole que tomaría un bocadillo en el restaurante del hotel, y de ahí, daría un recorrido a lo que colindaba al hotel. El salir sola no le animaba demasiado, ya que, a pesar de tener un conocimiento medio al entender y el hablar el francés, no se sentía del todo segura el vagar por la gran ciudad. Lo que menos quería era terminar perdida, o insultar a alguien sin querer, por no entender algunas palabras. Se evitaría toda complicación, si era necesario.

Pero al estar en el primer piso, su idea cambio un poco, y decidió dejar el aperitivo para cuando volviera. Así que, al dejar las llaves en la recepción del lugar, dio camino hacia el exterior. En donde pudo sentir el clima tan agradable. El sol estaba radiante, pero el vendaval que recorría la ciudad, hacía que el clima no se sintiera sofocante, era fresco y muy acogedor. Con una sonrisa comenzó su andar, sin titubear ni un segundo.

Recorrió las calles sin problemas, el tránsito de personas era ligera, nadie parecía apurado por nada. Las pláticas entre los peatones y la gente que gozaba de algún comestible en las pequeñas cafeterías, daban una sensación de tranquilidad, que jamás había sentido en Tokio. Incluso, el escuchar a un grupo de chicas reír desinhibidamente, había sido novedoso para ella, pero bastante grato.

Se dio cuenta que dos ciudades tan importantes en el mundo, se desenvolvían de diferente manera, y como ambas sobresalían con su propia esencia. Interesante. Pero tenía que admitir, que la ciudad principal de la gran Francia, le parecía mucho más atractiva que la colorida, pero estresante ciudad de la competitividad en Japón.

Siguió así por un largo momento, recorriendo con lentitud las calles empedradas, la ligera música que se escuchaba en alguno de los locales y maravillarse con la arquitectura, que le hacían recordar un poco aquellos cuentos de hadas. Rin solo pudo sonreír al darse cuenta que, si ese pequeño tramo que estaba conociendo le parecía espectacular y mágico, no tenía dudas que toda la ciudad terminaría enamorándola.

Pero estaba tan centrada en su propio mundo —que era su costumbre— no se fijó por donde iba. Así, pasando algo que suele ocurrirle siempre. Tropezar con un desconocido. O al menos eso es lo que la pelinegra creía.

—Yo lo… —Pero no pudo terminar, al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Rin? —La nombro dudosa. Pero eso cambio, cuando le miro sin los lentes oscuros—. Rin, pero que pequeño es el mundo. Nos hemos encontrado en el país menos esperado.

—Señora Elrike —musito, sin dejar de ver a los cálidos ojos violetas.

Ante la insistencia de la mujer mayor, Rin termino por acceder al beber una taza de té, para charlar un poco. Así que ahora se encontraba con la tía de Sesshomaru, bebiendo un poco de té negro, con unas pastas que le habían agradado a su paladar —para su sorpresa—.

—Así que, está aquí por trabajo.

—Sí —le sonrió—. Lo bueno es que ya pude solucionar el pequeño problema que surgió, y podré regresar a casa.

—¿No le gusta París? —Pregunto curiosa.

—¡Oh, claro que me gusta! —Menciono con tono alegre—. Pero por desgracia vengo por trabajo, y no se disfruta de igual manera, que cuando vienes para darte un gusto.

—Entiendo —sonrió a medias.

A pesar de que la albina mujer se estaba portando atenta, agradable y no había tocado el tema de su separación con Sesshomaru. No podía negar que se sentía incomoda. Era extraño qué por un rompimiento amoroso, las cosas cambiaran hasta en ese punto. Algo que le molesto un poco. Después de todo, Elrike le agradaba demasiado.

—¿Ocurre algo, Rin?

Rin levanto la mirada tan rápido como escucho la pregunta, sin olvidar lo nerviosa que se puso. La verdad es que no sabía que responder, aunque era obvio que no se sentía cómoda.

—Ya entiendo —dejo escapar un flojo suspiro—. Parece que las cosas han cambiado mucho, ahora que tú y mi sobrino terminaron su relación.

—Yo la verdad… —sus ojos posaron su atención en la fina taza de porcelana, que tenía entre sus manos—…esto es muy… Yo lo siento mucho… —murmuro con melancolía.

—¿Puedo saber a qué viene esa disculpa? —La voz de Elrike, se tornó severa—. Porque hasta al momento, tú no me has hecho nada, como para vengas a disculparte.

—Yo... —volvió a alojar su vista en la mujer. Qué ahora tenía aquella faz fría y serena. Tan parecida a la de su sobrino—. Esto es muy complicado para mí. Yo sé lo mucho que lo ama, y que ahora este frente a usted…

—Tienes razón, amo a mi sobrino. Pero, eso no es impedimento a que yo sienta un gran cariño hacia tu persona —la mirada violeta se suavizo de nuevo—. Rin, el que hayas terminado tu relación con Sesshomaru, no significa que tengas que romper relación con la gente allegada a él —estiro sus manos para tomar las suyas, regalándole su confortante calor, y aquella sonrisa tan dulce—. El aprecio y cariño que te guardamos, no es porque hayas formado parte de la vida de Sesshomaru, sino porque fuiste tú, quien se lo ganó a pulso. Incluso si ustedes, jamás hubieran tenido nada, y yo te hubiera conocido, el cariño que tengo hacia ti, hubiera nacido de todas formas. Eres una persona que se da a querer muy fácilmente.

—Gracias —sonrió apenada—. Es lindo escuchar esas palabras.

—Y espero que con eso cambies un poco tu actitud. No me gusta verte tan pensativa y asustada.

—Está bien —sonrió a medias—. ¿Él se lo contó?

—¿Ah? —Mostró su duda, pero tan rápido como llego, se fue. Ya había captado a lo que se refería—. El día en que nos enteremos de los problemas de Sesshomaru, de su propia boca, el cielo se caerá a pedazos —comento cómica.

—Es cierto, en que estoy pensando —rió levemente.

—Fue Inutaisho, quien nos informó de su rompimiento.

—Ya veo —sujeto con firmeza las blancas manos—. ¿Cómo está?

—No lo sé —respondió a su acción de manera maternal—. No contesta mis llamadas, y mucho menos las de Irasue.

—¡Oh! —Exclamo desanimada.

—No pongas esa cara, no es tu culpa —le sonrió—. Simplemente, es así. Sesshomaru jamás atenderá una llamada, cuando sabe que el tema de conversación es su vida privada.

—Así que no sabe, como es que…

—No —la interrumpió—. Y tampoco creo que sea algo de lo que deba enterarme. Quiero respetar la privacidad de ambos. Así que no te sientas obligada a contarme, algo que no quieres revivir.

—Gracias —sonrió complacida por esas palabras. Sintió como un peso inmenso desapareció de su espalda—, por entenderme.

—No hay de qué —su sonrisa se amplió mucho más, dejando ver la perfecta dentadura de la mujer—. ¿Por qué no mejor me cuentas que haces acá? ¿Es la primera vez que conoces París? Y si es así, ¿te ha gustado?

—¡Ah! —Rin sonrió contenta ante tantas preguntas, y ver la actitud positiva de Elrike. Tal vez fue bueno encontrarse con la tía de Sesshomaru, después de todo—. Pues verá…

 **Tokio, Japón.**

Sesshomaru cruzo el umbral de la puerta que mantenía en contacto, a la sala de juntas con su despacho. Pero para su desgracia, no era el único que estaba recorriendo el mismo sendero. Inuyasha le pisaba los talones, mirándolo con aquellos intensos ojos dorados, que, durante todo el día, se había tornado más oscura de lo habitual.

Lo peor de todo para el albino, es que había tenido que aguantar una junta de más de dos horas, en donde no solo contó con la presencia de Inuyasha, sino también la de su padre. Qué sin duda, también le seguía paso, pero con mucha más calma y elegancia. Cosas de las cuales carecía su medio hermano.

—Oye, Sesshomaru. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar —gesticulo con su clásica agresividad. Pero el mayor de los hermanos, lo ignoro—. ¡Keh! ¡Mierda, te estoy hablando con un carajo! —Le grito, al momento en que lo sujeto del brazo con fuerza, haciéndolo girar hacia su dirección.

Sesshomaru reacciono de igual manera, zafándose bruscamente del agarre de su menor. Algo que Inutaisho presencio, por lo cual cerró rápidamente las puertas corredizas detrás de él, para no darle el perfecto espectáculo a los inversionistas, que aún quedaban en aquella sala.

—Vuelves a tocarme, escoria, y te rompo los dientes —vocifero Sesshomaru, con hastió.

—No si te los rompo yo primero, infeliz —gruño entre dientes—. ¿Quiero saber el motivo por el cual Rin, se fue del país? ¿Dame la razón correcta para matar a mi hermano?

—Inuyasha —le llamo el mayor de los Takashima, con su típica voz autoritaria.

—No viejo, esta vez no te metas. Porque no te haré caso —le hizo saber, sin retirar la mirada de su hermano—. Respóndeme, infeliz… —Insistió con su hermano.

—Lárgate, estúpida bestia.

Y cómo si eso hubiera sido el fuego que encendió la mecha, Inuyasha se fue contra él fuertemente, comenzando la pelea entre los dos hermanos. En donde todo se hizo un festín de golpes, ante los ojos de Inutaisho. Quien se quedó quieto, cruzado de brazos y viendo como sus hijos actuaban como unos estúpidos mocosos. Le hizo recordar los viejos tiempos, en que terminaba por separarlos como a dos pequeños cachorros, que no supieron medir su juego estúpido. Pero esta vez era diferente, ambos eran adultos, los dos eran buenos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, uno más salvaje que el otro. Pero por desgracias, Inuyasha aún seguía siendo mucho menos certero que Sesshomaru. Si dejaba que la pelea continuara hasta que uno noqueara al otro, sin duda sería su hijo mayor quien se mantendría de pie.

Inutaisho dejó escapar un bufido con fastidio. Se acercó a ese par, al darse cuenta que ambos se habían podido sacar un poco de sangre. Inuyasa ya tenía una abertura en la ceja izquierda y Sesshomaru en labio inferior. A la primera oportunidad, cogió a Inuyasha por el saco y lo aventó hacia atrás, y empujo a Sesshomaru, por si no se había dado cuenta de la advertencia de su mirada.

—¡Ya basta con ustedes dos! ¡Parecen uno críos imbéciles al actuar con tan poca diplomacia! ¡Ya son hombres, por el amor de Dios!

—Sácalo de aquí, o lo terminare matando —Sentenció Sesshomaru.

—¡Solo inténtalo, perro! —Escupió con agresividad Inuyasa, que ya se estaba incorporando.

—He dicho que basta, ya fue suficiente —Hablo el mayor de los Takashima, tratando de calmarse un poco. Sino lo hacía, terminaría infartándose en ese mismo lugar—. Son hermanos, pensé que ya lo habían entendido.

—¡Yo jamás seré hermano de ese poco hombre! —Inuyasha gruño con rabia contenida—. Por primera vez en tu vida, que tienes lo mejor que te puedo haber ocurrido, y lo arruinaste. Terminaste alejando a la única persona que era capaz de aguantar tu nefasta existencia —el llanto se desbordo de los ojos dorados, en menor de los albinos—. ¡¿A qué te sabe ahora tu arrogancia y prepotencia?! ¡¿Tú orgullo te consuela bien por las noches?!

Sesshomaru frunció más el entrecejo —si es que se podía— y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. Estaba mostrando qué si Inuyasha, no se callaba, iría a matarlo. Y esa vez Inutaisho, ni nadie podría hacer nada para detenerlo.

—¡Contéstame con una mierda!

—¡Ya basta Inuyasha! —Grito su padre—. Cállate, y lárgate de aquí.

—Pero…

—¡Es una orden, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha apretó con fuerza sus manos en unos perfectos puños, las lágrimas aun recorrían su rostro, aunque aún mostraba su desprecio y enfado. Pero al final, termino haciendo caso a las palabras de Inutaisho.

—¡Keh! —Gruño y termino por salir de la oficina, con el cabello echo un lió, acomodándose el saco, y tocando el área que le seguía sangrando.

Sesshomaru sin importarle mucho los modales y la presencia de su padre, escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca. Mostrando, aun así, la rabia que cargaba consigo. Inutaisho se dio cuenta, que, si no hubiera intervenido, Sesshomaru hubiera sido capaz de dejar moribundo a su hermano.

—Parece qué en vez de dejarte satisfecho, solo inicio la cuenta regresiva para que termines explotando.

—¿Qué clase de padre eres? ¿Qué nunca le enseñaste que peleas no puede ganar?

—Supongo que es un error que cometí con los dos.

—Si tú también vas a joder con lo mismo, es mejor que te vayas. No quiero faltarte al respeto.

—Solo eso me faltaría, que te atrevieras a tal cosa, Sesshomaru.

—Es mejor que no tientes a tu suerte.

—Nunca pensé que mi hijo mayor, algún día mostraría lo patético e imbécil que puede llegar a ser —hablo con una frialdad, que solo podía dirigirle a su hijo mayor—. No vengas a descargar tus malas decisiones con los demás. El que Rin, ya no este contigo, es solo tu culpa. Así que afróntalo. Y si tienes tantas ganas de golpear a alguien, vete en un espejo y da directo al responsable.

»Y te lo advierto, Sesshomaru. Vuelves a montar un show así en la oficina o agredir a tu hermano. Te quitaré la presidencia, así sea lo último que haga. ¿He sido claro?

—Inténtalo.

Inutaisho negó con su cabeza y salió de la oficina, dejándolo solo. Se quedó estático por unos segundos más, tratando de organizar sus ideas, mientras veía las sillas y unos cuantos papeles en el suelo. Todo gracias al arranque que Inuyasha. En cual debía admitir, que su hermano tenía una mano bastante pesada. Podía sentir las punzadas y el ardor de su labio inferior.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto, y dejo eso de lado para ir por su celular y marcarle a la persona que le ayudaría. Necesitaba que el estrés y la rabia bajara. Y estaba seguro que accedería.

Al momento en que la línea fue atendida, no dejo que su receptor dijera nada, diciendo lo que requería con urgencia.

—Koga, consígueme un permiso para ver a Magatsuhi Kondo. Que no pase de hoy.

 **París, Francia.**

Rin tenía la mirada perdida en la gran ciudad, que le saludaba desde la ventana de la habitación. La tarde era calma y agradable. Podía respirar un aire mucho más fresco y reconfortante. Sin olvidar que, en la mañana, se había tornado mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Al final, el encuentro con Elrike, le hizo sentirse mucho más relajada e incluso animada. La mujer de ojos violetas, no volvió a tocar el tema de Sesshomaru, y solo se centraron en las anécdotas que esta le contaba entusiasmadamente. Se enteró de varias cosas, como si fuese una amiga de años de la amable mujer, y eso le hizo sentir mucho mejor.

—Qué lástima que tenga que irse mañana mismo —la voz de su tía llamo su atención—, me hubiera gustado el poder haberla visto y platicado un poco con ella.

—Desconocía que se llevara bien con la señora Elrike —comento curiosa.

—No es que seamos las mejores amigas, pero si he llegado a conectar muy bien con ella. Es muy diferente a…su hermana —comentó no muy contenta.

—Sí, ella parece ser una mujer más complicada de lo que parece.

—¿La trataste? —Se quitó las gafas y las dejo encima de los papeles que estaba revisando.

—¿Eh? ¿A la señora Kaiser? —Pregunto nerviosa—. No, bueno… —sonrió levemente al recordar aquella carta y la extraña conversación que tuvieron por teléfono—. Bueno, solo platique con ella una sola vez —alzo el celular de tu tía—. Nada en especial…

—Hmm…

—No te agrada, ¿verdad?

—Somos personas opuestas —comento sin mucho ánimo—. Ni con la disposición de ambas podríamos acabar en buenos términos.

—¿Ella sabe lo que siente por el señor Inutaisho? —La curiosidad de Rin, empezó a florecer.

—Por desgracia, sí —torció la boca—. Y no deja de echármelo en cara cada vez que nos vemos.

—¿Se burla de usted?

—Irasue se burla de todo el mundo, no tendría que ser diferente conmigo.

—Ah… —No sabía que decirle a su tía. Y menos, al recordar que esa mujer ni siquiera respetaba a su hijo—. También me hubiera gustado que la señora Elrike, se quedara un poco más. Lástima que tenga tanto trabajo.

—¿Te dijo porque se haría cargo de la empresa?

—Solo me comento, que su hermana también salió de viaje para arreglar algunos conflictos que tuvo con una firma, o algo así —agacho los hombros, sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

—Entiendo.

Se formó un confortable silenció entre las mujeres, la cuales miraban la hermosa tarde que se dibujaba ante ellas. Las dos se encontraban en sus propios pensamientos. Para Rin, el iniciar esta nueva vida como una «Hara», estaba siendo un poco complicado. Saber que todo lo que alguna vez fue de su madre —aparte de los dos terrenos que ya le pertenecían—, pasaría a su poder, al igual como ser una de las inversionistas mayoritarias de los negocios de la familia. Si bien, ella no quería nada de eso. Midoriko insistía y afirmaba que así sería, que era lo justo. Ella solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, y fortalecer sus lazos con su tía y lo demás poco le importaba. Nunca había sido alguien que le interesara el estatus social o los centavos que tenga guardados en su cuenta de ahorros. Ni siquiera siendo novia de alguien como Sesshomaru, había influenciado de esa manera, como para interesarse en esas cosas tan banales.

Rin resoplo molesta, al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba pensando en él. Aunque trataba, no podía evitar el recordarlo, el preguntarse un montón de cosas.

 _¿Estará bien? ¿Descansara lo suficiente? ¿Se la pasara encerrado en los negocios? ¿Me extrañara?_

Formular cada una de esas preguntas, fueron como unas puñaladas rastreras, realizadas por sí misma. _Masoquista_. Fue la única explicación para que siguiera atormentándose por ello. A sabiendas de que lo más seguro, es que el albino seguía su vida sin inmutarse ni un poco. No importaba la situación, él siempre saldría adelante con aquella arrogancia y determinación que solo le pertenecían a él.

—Tía…

—Dime —la mujer volvió a dejar sus deberes para prestarle atención.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir viviendo a pesar del amor que le tienes al señor Inutaisho? ¿Cómo logras encapsular tus sentimientos para seguir adelante? ¿Cómo puedes vivir con un sentimiento que tiene las intenciones de matarte lentamente? —Interrogo, sin siquiera ver a la mujer mayor. Su mirada cristalizada por las lágrimas, seguía perdida en aquel firmamento que había dejado de ser soleado, para darle paso a las densas nubes grisáceas.

—Rin…

—¿Qué va ocurrirme, si no logro dejar de amarlo? —Cubrió su rostro al momento que exploto en llanto—. El me prometió que, en nuestro viaje de bodas me traería a París…a todos los lugares que yo deseara…y ahora…ahora…

Midoriko no tardo en ir hacia su sobrina para abrazarla y acunarla, como si de un bebé se tratara. Fue lo único que pudo hacer, ni siquiera sabía que responderle. Era verdad que ella también seguía amando, pero con la diferencia de que ella se había enamorado sin ser correspondida. Incluso, aquel hombre desconocía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella sufría por su propio gusto. Pero las cosas cambiaban demasiado con Rin, ya que ella si fue correspondida, hubo una respuesta por parte de él, y eso era mucho más doloroso, que el «ensueño» que tenía con Inutaisho.

 _¿Me pregunto si estarás sufriendo igual que ella? ¿Ha valido la pena el que no la detuvieras? ¿Estas conociendo lo que es sufrir por amor, Sesshomaru?_

La mujer mayor deseaba tener las respuestas a sus interrogantes, escucharlas de la voz de Sesshomaru. Deseaba que el dolor fuera mutuo. Qué ese soberbio hombre, se sintiera tan miserable como se sentía Rin, y fuera razón suficiente para venir a buscarla y reanudar lo que nunca debió terminar. Ojalá así fuera, lo pedía con tanto anhelo. Porque si no era así, si era su sobrina la única que estaba pasándola tan mal, haría lo que fuera necesario para que lo olvidara por completo, incluso que lo odiase si era necesario.

 _¿Sólo dame una señal para saber que tu sientes lo mismo?_

 **Tokio, Japón.**

Sesshomaru se encontraba de pie en aquella habitación, que solo contenía una mesa con dos sillas como acompañantes. El lugar era frío y hostil, podía sentirse el ambiente que solía manejarse antes y que seguiría usándose después de él. Quizás le agregaría algo más, sino es que ya se había realizado, lo que tantas ganas tenía de hacer.

La puerta se abrió y se dejó ver la persona que había ido a buscar. Quien a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, aún conservaba esa maldita sonrisa arrogante. Magatsuhi se notaba bastante tranquilo, sin importar de que ya estaba completamente hundido.

Dos días después del enfrentamiento que tuvo el sujeto con Rin, este fue detenido por la autoridad, cuando las pruebas de que mantenía trato con grupos delictivos y los fraudes que había montado durante años, fueron descubiertos. De ahí, se fueron sumando una gran cantidad de crimines al expediente del albino. Cada crimen era peor que el otro. Sin duda, Naraku era una inocente paloma a comparación de Magatsuhi.

—Pero que agradable visita. _El Demonio Perro_ , se ha dignado a venir a las fosas del infierno —comento divertido, al momento en que el policía hacia su ultimo chequeo al individuo, antes de dejarle solo con Sesshomaru.

—Diez minutos, señor Takashima —fue lo único que dijo el hombre, antes de salir y dejarles solos.

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tan agradable visita?

—Te sienta bien el uniforme.

—No es obvio, la clase está en la persona, no en la vestimenta —comento airoso.

—Sandeces.

—Pero bien, dudo mucho que estés aquí para ver mi nueva línea de ropa —siguió hablando con ese tono burlón. Se sentó en una de las sillas y clavo la intensa mirada escarlata en él—. ¿En qué puedo servirte, Takashima? Alguna duda que tengas con todo lo que te entrego, ese infeliz de Hakudoshi.

—Nada en especial, simplemente quería verlo con mis propios ojos.

—No hay mucho que ver —alzo los hombros sin preocupación—. Pero seguro solo es para inflar tu petulante orgullo. Al final, pudiste hacer lo que el debilucho de tu padre no pudo hacerle al mío —rió divertido—. No eres el «idiota» que creía, incluso teniendo una poderosa debilidad. Por cierto, ¿dime que ha pasado con tu bella dama? Te las arreglaste para que no fuera solicitada en el juzgado en uno de mis juicios. ¿Tanto la amas, cómo para poder lograr tal osadía? ¿O quizás, Koga Sunakawa es más bueno de lo que imagine? —Repentinamente se soltó riendo. Una risa oscura y desagradable para Sesshomaru—. ¡Oh, es verdad! —Exclamo eufórico—. Salió corriendo de ti, al creer que en verdad tú eras su villano particular. ¿Y aun así la estas protegiendo? ¿Qué se siente ver que tus esfuerzos no son valorados por la mujer que tanto amas?

»Debes estarte consumiendo cada noche, al darte cuenta que fuiste tú, el que termino perdiendo lo que tanto deseabas ganar —Se recargo en el respaldo de la metálica silla, sin apartar su mirada de los fríos y dorados ojos—. Por lo visto, logre mi cometido. Ni yo mismo me lo puedo creer —soltó otra estruendosa carcajada.

—¿De qué hablas? —Pregunto Sesshomaru.

—Mi objetivo no era que la chica viviera un calvario, por la amenaza de muerte hacia tu persona. Ni yo soy tan estúpido, como para atentar contra alguien como tú… Lo de Irasue Kaiser, fue un poco más fácil, solo por la distancia y la poca relación que había. Pero tú, tú eres intocable, al igual que tu padre y su familia.

—Déjate de rodeos, ¿de qué objetivo hablas?

—La rompí —dijo con simplicidad. Pero prosiguió al ver que Sesshomaru, aún no entendía a lo que se refería—. Tu amada, estaba en una situación complicada. No solo se entera que toda la gente a su alrededor le mentía descaradamente. La hice debatirse de lo que era lo correcto y lo que no. Si ella hubiera sido un poco más lista, te hubiera tenido la confianza suficiente para decirte de nuestro encuentro. Y tú también contribuiste en ello, ¿no es así? Tu sabías de nuestra reunión, y no tuviste las agallas para enfrentarla en el momento. Pero que tu creíste en su confianza hasta al final. Pero no hubo tal respuesta, y eso fue lo que te hizo enfurecer. Ver como ella prefirió actuar por sí sola, sin tomarte en cuenta. Rin es una mujer inteligente, pero a la vez tan ingenua. Tú lo sabías mejor que nadie —su sonrisa se amplió de una manera, que parecía que en cualquier momento se le desfiguraría el rostro—. Ambos perdimos, ¿qué no lo ves, Sesshomaru? Los dos terminamos sin lo que más anhelábamos.

Sesshomaru se le quedo mirando, sin moverse de su lugar, con sus manos aun dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón negro. Escucho atentamente cada una de las palabras de ese sujeto, y ver cómo se regodeaba del gusto por escupirle todo aquello. Podía verse, que a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, se sentía victorioso ante él.

 _Patético e imbécil._

—¿En verdad crees que has podido conmigo? ¿Qué me has quitado lo que yo quiero? ¿Tan estúpido eres como para creer que estamos en la misma línea perdedora? —En los delgados labios del albino se dibujó la sutil y sádica sonrisa—. Pones en la balanza a ambos, y no te das cuenta que el que tiene peso en su contra eres tú —se acercó a él, quedado a su lado. Sesshomaru mirándolo a lo bajo. En cambio, Magatsuhi tenía que levantar su vista rojiza, para poder enfrentarlo. Incluso ahí, se podía ver quién era el verdadero perdedor—. Tu estas destinado a permanecer en prisión, lo que te resta de vida. No solo por lo que yo aporte, sino por todo lo que te fueron descubriendo en el proceso. Fraudes, lavado de dinero, negocios ilícitos, drogas y lo mejor de todo, la carga que te terminara hundiendo; tu desagradable y asqueroso gusto sexual por los niños.

»Tú estás destinado a morir ahí de vejez, sino es que te dan la pena de muerte. Mientras yo, puede que haya perdido la batalla por el momento, pero no la guerra. Ya que tengo la ventaja de corregir y recuperar lo que perdí, pero tú…no me hagas reír —pudo ver como el hombre empezaba a bufar del coraje, y como sus manos se iban cerrando en puños—. Eres tan patético y poca cosa como el idiota de Naraku, no por algo se entendían…

Sesshomaru esquivo rápidamente el golpe que pretendía darle Magatsuhi, al adelantarle el golpe directamente al estómago, y así sofocarlo. Observo como este caía al suelo tosiendo y cubriendo el área afectada.

—Tú… —gruño entre dientes.

—Es una dedicatoria por parte de Irasue Kaiser —lo sujeto del cuello de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia él—. Y esta último, es por haberte metido con Rin —sin pensarlo más, le propino un golpe directamente en el rostro, con todo la fuerza y el coraje que tenía acumulado. De tal manera que este cayó al suelo de bruces, un tanto desorientado.

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar y con Magatsuhi, camino hacia la salida, en donde ya lo estaba esperando el policía que acompañaba al albino y Koga, que estaba cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa de par en par.

—¿Satisfecho? —Comento divertido.

—Vámonos.

—Cómo gustes.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que salieron de aquel sitio, sintiendo el fresco aire que se había apoderado de la noche. Sesshomaru se deshizo de la corbata azul, al momento de llegar a los automóviles de ambos.

—Al menos no reacciono como el salvaje de tu hermanito —comentó burlón. Así ganándose la furiosa mirada de Sesshomaru—. Tranquilízate, no volveré a mencionarlo —rió al momento en que se recargo en la puerta de su Mazda—. ¿Y ahora que harás? ¿Esperaras hasta que el juicio termine?

—No puedo hacer nada, hasta tener asegurado que ese sujeto jamás saldrá de ese foso.

—Entiendo —exhalo con fuerza—. Supongo que también es necesario que el tiempo calme un poco las aguas.

—Hmm…

—Por cierto, recuérdale a tu «adorada» madre, que dentro de dos semanas será requerida para que de su testimonio. Solo es un pequeño tramite.

—¿Algo más que tenga que saber? —Comentó sarcástico.

—Sí —Koga cambio de actitud, dando paso a una más seria—. ¿Qué sabes de Rin? Ayame no se cansa de preguntarme por ella. Ha querido comunicarse, pero los medios…

—No sé nada —interrumpió las palabras del abogado—. Si tiene interés, que vaya a las oficinas de los Hara, quizás ahí pueda encontrar algo —dio como una sugerencia.

—¿Y tú…no planeas buscarla?

Pero no hubo respuesta, el albino simplemente se montó en el Audi, cerrando de golpe la puerta y con ello, la conversación entre los dos hombres. No pretendía el hablar sobre ese tema con Koga, ni con nadie. O al menos eso esperaba.

* * *

Cuando las puertas abrieron, escucho el fuerte ladrido, que era como el recibimiento a su hogar. Yako estaba sentado, esperando su respectivo cariño, como se había vuelto una costumbre. El cual no podía negarle, después de todo, era su único compañero.

—Vaya, pensé que era mudo.

Sesshomaru chasqueo la lengua al escuchar a su madre hablar. Se le había olvidado por completo que su progenitora, había llegado esa mañana para quedarse —para su desgracia—, hasta que ya no le fuera requerida ante el juzgado. Era necesaria para que atestiguara, sobre el accidente que le había sido provocado.

—Pensé que el colágeno no iba contigo —menciono con antipatía—. ¿Dime quien fue, Inuyasha o Inutaisho?

—Esperaba que estuvieras durmiendo.

—Ya sé que es tu mayor deseo, y más si no vuelvo a despertar —limpio una falsa lágrima—. Es tan triste ser madre de un niño como tú, Sesshomaru.

El albino frunció el ceño ante el comentario, paso al lado de su madre ignorándola. Dejo su saco, corbata y maletín sobre el sofá, para ir en busca de un buen trago de whisky. Si pretendía aguantar a su madre, sin duda esa era la manera más adecuada.

—Trae un par de copas y el mejor vino tinto que tengas, la cena y está servida.

Sesshomaru se detuvo antes de servirse su bebida, y se le quedo mirando a su madre, que tenía su atención perdida en sus uñas teñidas de morado. Después poso su vista hacia la cocina, y en efecto, ahí estaban dos platos rebosantes de comida. Apenas había prestado atención al olor de la comida, que se había esparcido en el penthouse.

—¿Cocinas?

—No seas ridículo, es obvio que la encargue. Por cierto, en uno de los restaurantes italianos más prestigiosos de Tokio —dijo sin interés alguno—. Al menos eso espero. No quiero que mi cachorrito me odie, por arruinarle su platillo favorito —menciono, mientras daba rumbo de nuevo a la cocina.

Sesshomaru se quedó observando a su madre, que no solo le sorprendió con la «cena sorpresa», sino también que traía su cabellera completamente suelta, algo que no acostumbraba, al igual que ese rostro sin un rastro de maquillaje. Mostrándole lo bien que se veía sin ningún químico, y que los años no habían hecho ningún desperfecto en el rostro de la _Dama de Acero_.

Al llegar al lado de ella y servir el vino en ambas copas, los dos se dispusieron a comer en silenció, o eso era lo que pretendía Sesshomaru. Ya que su progenitora parecía tener otras ideas al respecto.

—¿Ya me dirás quien fue? —Le cuestiono, sin siquiera mirarlo—. Aunque deduzco que fue tu hermanito. Dudo mucho que tu padre se haya atrevido, ¿o sí?

—Sí ya tienes la respuesta, no entiendo para que preguntas.

—Así que fue tu «amado» hermano —sonrió complacida—. Debe estar echando espuma por el hocico, por lo de mocosa —ladeo un poco el rostro para verlo—. Espero que no te haya ganado, sino que deshonra el tener un hijo como tú.

—Hmm…

—Hablando de… —hizo una pausa, mientras echaba algunas extensiones del largo cabello platinado, detrás de su hombro—. Elrike me llamo, diciéndome que se encontró a Rin. Está en París. Parece que lo está pasando bien sin ti.

Guardo silencio y bebió un trago de vino, para volver a poner su atención en lo que le quedaba de comida. No iba a darle el gusto a su madre de fastidiarlo, y menos con algo que era importante para él.

—¿Por qué no la detuviste, Sesshomaru? —Interrogo con su típica sonrisa socarrona—. Siendo tan dominante, me extraña que no la hayas convencido u obligado a quedarse contigo. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿A caso tu orgullo te lo impidió o fue algo más?

—Mis motivos no están a discusión, madre —contesto sin más—. Así que olvida el obtener alguna respuesta, porque solo te dejaré con la palabra en la boca.

—Y después dicen que soy yo, la que es mala madre —cerro sus ojos resignada y con sus dedos cubrió sus labios—. Yo solo quiero curar tu dolor, hijo mío.

—Eso ni un extraño te lo creería —escupió con seguridad—. Déjate de dramas, porque no tengo ánimos de soportarlos.

—Eres un amargado. Y ahora que en verdad te has quedado completamente solo, parece multiplicarse —negó abatida—. Tan joven, y terminaras con más arrugas de las que tiene tu padre.

Bebió el último vestigio de vino que había en su copa, y pretendió no haber escuchado todo lo que su acompañante dijo. Mientras en su mente empezaba a dudar el poder aguantarla por más de dos semanas. Y más, si el tema de conversación siempre estuviera involucrada, Rin. Con eso no puedo evitar el pensar en ella, y en dónde se encontraba en estos momentos.

—Bueno, al menos espero si me puedas responder esta duda, ingrato hijo mío —Sesshomaru solo le miro de soslayo—. ¿Por qué Rin, no está incluida para subir al podio?

—No presentamos cargos por la amenaza.

—¿Por qué? —Irasue cuestiono con seriedad, dejando de lado los juegos para poder entender a su único hijo.

—Un delito más o uno menos, eso no cambiara que ese hombre ya está sentenciado.

—Así que le pediste a tu simpático amigo, el que no presentara los cargos para no hacerla pasar otro trago amargo. Sin importa que ella te ha abandonado. Tú la sigues protegiendo, a pesar de que ya no es tu responsabilidad —una sutil sonrisa apareció en el rostro femenino—. No la dejaste ir por tu orgullo…

—Gracias por la comida —dijo repentinamente, al momento en que se levantó de su asiento y recogía los trastos sucios.

—Déjalo, yo los recojo —menciono amablemente, pero con una sonrisa cínica.

—Hasta mañana, madre —se despidió forzadamente.

—Tengo más dudas, cariño —el albino se detuvo, pero sin virar a ver a su madre—. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaras para ir a buscarla? ¿Y estás seguro de que te aceptara de nuevo? No sé si durante todo este tiempo que has tratado con las mujeres, te has dado cuenta que solemos ser orgullosas y cambiamos de sentimientos constantemente. Nuestras emociones son un torbellino a comparación de los sentimientos de los hombres. Y sin olvidar que puede conocer a alguien más, que sane el corazón que _tú_ partiste a la mitad… Tú lo hiciste en su momento, ¿no es así? —Sonrío segura de sus propias palabras—. ¿Crees que ir por ella será suficiente? ¿Qué harás si te rechaza?

—Que descanses…

Sesshomaru subió el segundo piso sin dejar ni una sola respuesta a la dama de ojos ambarinos, que le siguió cada movimiento hasta que su vista ya no pudo alcanzarlo más. Viro hacia los platos vacíos, dándose cuenta que su hijo se había comido todo, algo que le sorprendió.

 _¿Desde cuándo su hijo era de tan buen apetito?_

Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde que Rin, había entrado a la vida de su hijo. Podía verlo con tanta claridad, porque lo conocía tan bien, como ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Cogió su elegante abanico plateado, al instante en que empezó a moverlo, una sutil sonrisa apareció en los finos labios. Para la _Dama de Acero_ , ver que su hijo dejaba que todo el mundo le odiara y pisoteara su orgullo, era algo sumamente interesante.

—Ella te dio la idea y tu solo la tomaste. Así podrías acabar con Magatsuhi, sin tener que involucrarla en el proceso. ¿Y aun así te juzgan? —Ladeo su cabeza, mirando de reojo las escaleras que su hijo había subido hacia unos instantes—. Supongo que tendré que hablar seriamente con tu padre, tiende a ser tan idiota como tú, Sesshomaru. Lo que una madre tiene que hacer por sus hijos —mascullo «afectada»—. Este trabajo nunca termina —dijo mientras un suspiro de resignación se colaba de sus labios.

 _¿Qué harás si te rechaza?_

Desde que su madre lanzo esa pregunta en especial, no había dejado de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Había evitado tanto el pensar en ello, para que esa mujer viniera a dar el tiro de gracia, al poco optimismo que cargaba consigo. Después de todo, él sabía que existía esa posibilidad. Que al final de cuentas, todo termino esa noche en que ella decidió alejarse de él. Y es desde ese punto, en dónde él no sabría que hacer al respecto.

—Maldición, esta te la voy a cobrar muy cara, Irasue —gruño entre dientes.

 **París, Francia.**

Midoriko volvió a su trabajo, a pesar de querer descansar, aún tenía muchas cosas que resolver antes de tomar esas merecidas vacaciones al lado de su sobrina. A la cual no pudo evitar darle una pequeña mirada. Rin había llorado tanto, que al final eso termino agotándola. Ahora estaba dormida en la amplia cama, respirando suavemente y sin mover ni un solo musculo del lugar donde la dejo.

Para ella era difícil el no poder ayudar a la joven chica, después de todo, las cosas del corazón no eran algo que externo pudiera curar. Solo esperaba que Rin, fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de ese pozo, en el cual se encuentra ahora.

Suspiro cansada, pero no tenía otra cosa más que continuar con su trabajo. Así que se dispuso a checar su correo, esperando la información que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos. Pero en el instante en que empezó a ver cada uno de los mensajes llegados, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran ante la sorpresa.

Alzo su mirada marrón para ver si Rin, que no daba ninguna señal de querer despertar, y al cerciorarse de que no pretendía abrir los ojos hasta el amanecer, abrió curiosa el correo. En el cual encontró solo unas cuantas palabras escritas, junto con un archivo adjunto.

 _«Llévala, eso es lo último que me pidió que hiciera por ella.»_

Midoriko no tardo en abrir el archivo, para darse cuenta a lo que Sesshomaru, se estaba refiriendo con esa simple frase.

—Esta información es… —sus ojos leían cada una de las anotaciones hechas en el expediente—…de la familia de Elías Duarte. Sesshomaru los ha localizado —volvió a mirar a su sobrina, que seguía sumergida en sus sueños—. A pesar de todo, sigues al tanto de hacerla feliz, ¿no es así, Sesshomaru…?

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! :3**

¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien, y más con este fin de semanita, que pinta para bien. O al menos esa es mi impresión. Como sea... xD

Tengo que ser sincera, con el capítulo anterior no esperaba que fuera a gustar, y mucho menos que la gran mayoría hubiera sentido tan personal lo sucedido. ¡Las hice llorar! O eso era lo que ustedes me han asegurado... Ay, no se si alegrarme o preocuparme. Sin olvidar, que todas deseaban matar a Sesshomaru. Bueno, no matar, pero si darle un buen de par de golpes para que reaccionara o algo así leí. xD

Pues la verdad espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior, pero eso si, sin menos lágrimas... Eso espero... Y que ya no quieran golpear al pobre de nuestro Sesshomaru, porque es lo que menos quiero. Hay que mantener las cosas en paz...por favor(?) xD

Por cierto, tengo que agradecerles a cada una de las personas que dejo su review, fue muy agradable ver como poco a poco, se fueron acumulando en tan poco tiempo, y que se explayaron bastante en el capítulo. Eso me alegro bastante, espero que en este sea igual. :3

Ya no me extiendo más... Les doy gracias a cada una de las personas que tienen en favoritos y siguen la historia, como a cada una de las que comentan. Ver como esos numeritos suben, y leer sus comentarios, me tienen bastante satisfecha y alegre. :')

Ya me paso a retirar...aun no termino con los fic's que tengo pendiente por leer (y vaya que son largos :v). Y también decirles qué, lo más seguro que publico para el próximo viernes. Así que no se me desesperen...si puedo publicarlo antes, lo haré, pero sino, pues el viernes es seguro. :3

Pasen bonito fin de semana, y que lo pasen muy bien.

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ;D**


	42. Cambios Inesperados

Los personajes de Inuyasha, son exclusivos de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia esta libre de fin de lucro, es solo para el entretenimiento suyo y mío.

* * *

 **Cambios inesperados.**

 **Seis meses después.**

Se vio al espejo al momento en que termino de acomodarse el corbatín. Su largo cabello estaba sujetado en una coleta alta, su esmoquin lucia impecable, al igual que sus zapatos. Era un elegante caballero, con buena etiqueta y sin duda, uno de los más asediados en esa noche. Sobre todo, al asistir por primera vez a una de las reuniones más importantes en toda Europa. Lo cual sería bastante novedoso para él. Ahí se sacaría sus dudas, de si su comportamiento era más occidental que oriental.

Bufo fastidiado de solo recordar como su progenitora, armo un drama para obligarlo a ir a dicho reunión, dejando sus aposentos en Japón por toda una semana. En fechas en las cuales había vivido la presión más que nunca.

El juicio de Magatsuhi, se extendió un poco más de lo imaginado —para bien—, quedando cerrado el caso la semana pasada y con la victoria en mano. Mientras en el trabajo, todo se había duplicado, negocios, alianzas, proyectos vanguardistas y novedosos. Varios de ellos, siendo dirigidos por él e Inuyasha. Con quien de cierta «manera», había llegado a tomar un trato cordial, dejando los temas personales fuera del trabajo.

También estaba realizando proyectos por fuera de la empresa, junto con Bankotsu y Koga, los cuales habían resultado beneficioso. Su vida se había convertido en solo trabajo y proyectos. Tanto así, que tuvo que dejar de nuevo a Yako, con su padre, ya que no podía atenderlo como antes. Y su salud tampoco era la más fuerte del mundo. Comía relativamente poco, a veces solo a base de café y un par de sándwich. Incluso había adelgazado demasiado. Si bien, trataba de mantenerse en forma, no podía ocultar que había perdido un poco de masa corporal.

Y ahora estaba ahí, comenzando a entrar en el negocio de su madre. Si bien, no había sido por iniciativa propia, tenía que hacerlo. Él sería la cabecilla de uno de los emporios de fábrica de telas, más importantes a nivel global. Y ese era al fin, cumplir con el sueño de sus dos abuelos. Unificar amabas empresas en una sola.

Giro suavemente sobre sus talones para dar camino hacia piso principal, de la gran habitación del hotel. No tenía idea de si su madre ya estaba lista, pero prefería ser el que esperara a que le estuviera apresurando. Realmente no se sentía anímicamente apto para asistir, pero no tenía más alternativa.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, fue directamente al gran ventanal que le daba una esplendorosa vista de la anticuada ciudad de Londres. No en el mal sentido. Sesshomaru siempre se había sentido atraído por esa capital —a pesar de haber estado solo un par de veces—, por su clima húmedo y en su mayoría frío, su corte elegante y aristocrático, sus calles empedradas y la serenidad de sus habitantes. Con todo y sus excentricidades, era un lugar que se podía respirar paz, al menos en su perspectiva.

—Siempre he creído que este lugar, debió ser tu lugar natal. Son igual de fríos e insípidos —Irasue comento con su clásica ecuanimidad.

Sesshomaru no se tomó la molestia de voltear a ver a su madre, siguió con la vista clavada en la ciudad, que ahora estaba cubierta por un manto oscuro y algunas nubes grisáceas. Tal vez llovería.

—Claro, y siempre ignorando a tu madre. Que karma el mío —sollozo afligida.

—¿Por qué no vino mi tía?

—Alguien tenía que quedarse al frente, mientras cazamos al pez grande, cariño —comento sin interés—. Así como tú, has dejado a tu padre a cargo para venir a cumplir con tu parte del trato. Aunque fuera a regañadientes, como mocoso malcriado —musito hastiada.

—Hmm…

—Un chimpancé sería más comunicativo que tú —comento la fina dama, al momento en que daba un ultimó vistazo al espejo.

Sesshomaru torció la boca por el comentario de su madre, pero aun así viro para enfrentarla y encontrarse con una hermosa mujer, de fría mirada y sonrisa altiva.

Irasue portaba un fino vestido gris rebordeado corte sirena, con un escote cubierto por un ligero bordado trasparente, una cintilla de ceda que ceñía la cintura, con la espalda desnuda y enseguida un pliego de seda gris, que formaba una larga cola que arrastraba unos cuantos centímetros por el piso, terminando con unas zapatillas negras con pedrería fina.

El cabello platinado estaba totalmente recogido en un elaborado chongo, con pequeñas horquillas adornando el peinado, y unos pendientes de diamante que relucían las orejas. Maquillada con tonalidades oscuras, que siempre estaban presentes en ese rostro. Desde el sombreado color guinda y aquel delineado negro en sus ojos, qué hacían resaltar esos iris bañados en oro; y sus labios con esa tonalidad guinda. Demostrando la belleza y personalidad que su madre poseía.

—¿Luzco bien, cariño? —Le cuestiono al sentirse observada por los críticos ojos de su hijo—. ¿Crees que pueda conseguir marido esta vez?

—Dudo mucho que exista el hombre que te soporte —comento con acidez.

Concentro su mirada en su madre, esperando la reacción ante sus palabras. De las cuales, sin duda, a cualquier madre con un corazón latiendo dentro de ella, la haría añicos. Sobre todo, al venir de su hijo. Pero con Irasue, todo era impredecible.

En ese instante, una sutil y suave risa escapo de los labios de su madre, la cual demostró lo poco que le afecta la hostilidad de su hijo. Sesshomaru no podía sentirse más agradecido por tener ese espécimen de madre.

—Aprecio tu manera de amarme, cachorrito —dijo con esa descarada sonrisa tan típica en la mujer—. Pero a veces pienso, si tú tuviste quien te aguantara… Por cierto, ¿sabes algo de la niña esa?

»De lo último que me enteré, es que estaba en Nuevo Orleans. Parece ser que la ha pasado muy bien sin ti, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru desvió la mirada de la mujer, le había molestado que sacara eso a colación. Pero parecía ser que era su respuesta ante su comentario tan mordaz. Quizás no le sonaba tan malo tener una madre tan ordinaria como la de Inuyasha. La miro de soslayo y se dio cuenta que no importaba, prefería como madre a Irasue, que a cualquier otra. No se quería imaginar el tener a una madre empalagosa y chillona por cualquier situación vivida.

—¿No planeas buscarla? Después de todo, ya ha pasado el juicio, eso es lo te mantenía atado de manos, ¿no es así?

—Se nos hará tarde.

—¿Qué es lo que te detiene ahora, Sesshomaru? —Pregunto con cinismo—. Eres tan cobarde, que prefieres no escuchar su rechazo.

—Es mejor que te guardes tus comentarios, madre —advirtió severamente, dándole una amenazante mirada.

—No esperes que me quede callada, cuando veo en el mentecato idiota en que te estas convertido —se le puso a la par, desafiándolo con la mirada—. Por una vez en tu mediocre vida, hazle caso a tu madre.

—Mantente al margen, es todo lo que necesito de ti.

—Hay cariño, sin mí, tú eres nadie —le acarició la mejilla—. Agradéceme antes de que este hecha polvo, detesto la impuntualidad. Y hablando de ello, es mejor que nos apuremos.

La mujer dio camino sin siquiera esperarlo, era como si esta estuviera sola o le diera poca importancia a su presencia como su acompañante.

Sesshomaru chasqueo la lengua molesto, esperando guardar la suficiente paciencia para no terminar explotando contra su progenitora, que a veces parecía ser su peor enemigo. Y si eso no era suficiente, esa mujer sería con quien siempre perdería, por mucho que luche contra ella. Él lo sabía, y no tenía duda de ello.

Resignado, solo esperaba que el maldito negocio se llevara a cabo y la noche fuera tan rápida, para no resentir la compañía de su excéntrica madre.

Sin más remedio recorrió el camino marcado por su madre. Mientras más rápido, mejor para el altivo albino.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que asistía a un evento como ese, en dónde la gente más importante del mundo de los negocios se hacía presente. Pero de alguna manera, ahora temía, ya que ahora no tenía suficientes armas para enfrentarse. Aquella vez que asistió, conocía a la mayoría de los presentes, y ni hablar de la seguridad que aquel hombre había impregnado en ella. Pero ahora, simplemente las cosas cambiaban un poco.

—Tranquilízate, realmente no son los depredadores que parecen —su tía trato de animarla.

—Preferiría que lo fueran, son menos molestos —aseguro mientras sonreía—. Me siento como el bicho raro del lugar, sabe.

—Rin —le reprendió Midoriko.

—Lo siento —soltó una risilla nerviosa.

Se hizo un silencio entre las damas, al momento que algunas parejas se acercaron a ellas para saludarles —chismear, mejor dicho— y formalizar para establecer algún contacto para el futuro. Rin lo sabía, esas reuniones no eran para quitar el estrés y divertirse —porque no tenían nada de entretenidas—, sino de aliarse y sacar los mejores negocios del año. Todo se basaba en eso. Alianzas y poder. Lo había visto en Japón.

—Es un gran placer el conocer a la sobrina de Midoriko —menciono un hombre de no más de treinta y bastante atractivo—. Aunque me sorprende verla sin él.

—¿Disculpe? —Rin pregunto tan rápido como el comentario salió.

—¡Buenas noches!

En ese momento todo el mundo se congelo ante los ojos de Rin. Esa voz la conocía perfectamente, sería estúpido confundirla con la de alguien más, y más ante las reacciones que le provoco con solo escucharlo. Su corazón se enloqueció al instante, su cuerpo se petrifico y su voz se había extinguido por completo. Sesshomaru estaba ahí, justamente detrás de ella, y no podía ni siquiera en girar un poco su rostro para verlo, aunque fuera de soslayo.

—Irasue y Sesshomaru —los nombro el hombre con un tonó complaciente—. Ya estaba dudando de su presencia.

—Por Dios, Tom. Esto no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo —menciono una elegante y divertida voz femenina. No había duda de que se trataba de Irasue.

—Ya veo —comento divertido el hombre.

Rin giro leventemente para encontrarse con ambos albinos, que tenían su atención dirigida a ella. Una llena de curiosidad y el otro extrañado, como si dudara de que estuviera ahí. Pero no había duda de que se trataba de ellos, solo una familia podía tener tales características, que hacia resaltar la palabra _belleza_ sin acongojarse.

—Pensé que no vendrías, Irasue —Midoriko hablo al momento en que fue a saludar hipócritamente a la madre de Sesshomaru—. Y mucho menos que Sesshomaru, estaría presente.

—Querida, yo jamás falto a estas reuniones —le rectifico con una burlona sonrisa— y menos ahora, en que mi hijo entra al negocio de mami.

Rin pudo ver como el nombrado arrugo el ceño ante tal comentario, pero, aun así, este no había apartado la mirada de su persona. La examinaba, tratando de cerciorarse de que se tratara de ella. Lo entendía, después de todo, hacia exactamente lo mismo.

—Ya veo —sonrió sutilmente la dama de cabellos negros—. Me da gusto de verte por acá, Sesshomaru —menciono su tía, bastante afable.

—El placer es mío, Midoriko —la grave voz se hizo presente, al momento en que el albino saludaba caballerosamente a Midoriko. Al terminar, el volvió a posar su atención en ella—. Rin.

—Sesshomaru —pronunció aquel nombre con seguridad, a pesar de que la confusión y los nervios estaban golpeando en su interior—. Un gusto volver a verle.

—Digo lo mismo —atino en decir, en el momento en que la cogió de la mano y le beso sutilmente los nudillos, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Cariño, da la oportunidad de que pueda conocer por fin a la famosa Rin Hara…

—Honjo, mi apellido no ha cambiado en absoluto —le corrigió.

Pudo ver un brillo particular en la intensa mirada ambarina de la mujer, y aunque había hecho algo —que seguramente nadie se atrevía más que Sesshomaru y quizás Inutaisho— poco cortes, la mujer no había borrado esa sonrisa que significaba el mismo cinismo.

—Ya veo —la mujer se acero a ella—. Rin Honjo, por fin te conozco.

—Es un placer el poder conocerla, señora Kaiser —hizo una sutil reverencia.

En el ambiente se respiraba la tensión, lo sabía, porque le era difícil el respirar. Tener a ambos frente a ella, y con esas miradas que escudriñaban hasta el alma, todo se volvía más complicado. Sin olvidar que su tía, se le había «olvidado» mencionar la asistencia de esas dos personas.

—Vaya, sí que las acciones de los japoneses son molestas… Sin ofender, cariño —dijo, al momento de mirar a su hijo.

Sesshomaru le miro molesto, pero poco parecía hacerle a la _Dama de Acero_ , ya que su sonrisa se amplió levemente. Esa mujer se estaba disfrutando del momento, podía jurarlo.

—Dime, Tom. ¿Estás aquí por negocios? —Hablo de nuevo Irasue, cambiando de tema y dejando de prestarle atención.

Irasue cogió a su hijo del brazo, haciéndolo prestar atención con el hombre con quien había iniciado una conversación. Sesshomaru accedió, no sin antes de verla por última vez. Y cuando se sentido libre, jalo a su tía y la enfrento.

—¿Por qué no me dijo que ellos estarían presentes? —Musito lo suficientemente bajo para no ser escuchada.

—Sabía que venía Irasue, pero Sesshomaru… —La mujer le miro de reojo—. Realmente estoy sorprendida de que este aquí.

—No veo cual sea la sorpresa, tía —comento estresada.

—¿Qué no lo sabes?

—¿Saber qué? —Hizo un puchero por la frustración del momento.

—Esta es la primera vez que Sesshomaru, asiste a una fiesta en Europa.

Rin miro por el rabillo del ojo al albino, y después hacia la gente a su alrededor. Fue ahí que pudo comprobar las palabras de su tía. Sesshomaru era el centro de atención de la mayoría de los presentes, sino le miraban, murmuraban cosas de él. Y no debería ser extraño, cuando el hombre no solo era la nueva cabecilla de una de las empresas japonesas más representativas a nivel internacional, sino que era el heredero totalitario del emporio manejado por Irasue Kaiser. Sesshomaru se estaba convirtiendo en una de las personas no solo importante para los presentes, sino también poderoso.

Sesshomaru era eso, un hombre que resaltaba no solo por ser hijo de quienes era, sino por lo que podría lograr por sus propios medios. Era un hombre del cual se esperaba mucho más de lo que se podía. Y no dudaba que llenara las expectativas o incluso, llegara a sobrepasarlas.

Él no cambiaba en ese aspecto, y jamás lo haría. Era alguien que siempre miraba hacia adelante y apuntaba a ser el mejor entre todos. Siempre había sido ese su objetivo.

—¿Te molesta su presencia? —Pregunto su tía, con un dejo de preocupación.

—No, para nada —le sonrió, por si su respuesta no fuera convincente.

—Bien —le regreso el gesto—. Porque también debes cumplir con tu trabajo.

La joven mujer asintió, ya que ella tenía presente que también era la novedad —para su desgracia— en ese lugar. No tenía poco de haber sido anunciada como sobrina «oficial» de Midoriko Hara, y que sería la segunda inversionista mayoritaria de la empresa. Y aunque se había negado rotundamente a tomar el apellido _Hara_ , eso no cambiaba el hecho, de que las cosas habían cambiado, y ahora era parte de ese mundo.

Así que puso su mejor cara y se enfrentó ante el mar de personas que tenía curiosidad por ella, y sin duda alguna, de la forma de liarse con la compañía de los Hara.

En el transcurso de la velada fue así, entre saludo y algunas cortas platicas. Siempre sonriente y atente ante las atenciones de los demás. Pero lo más extraño, es que su tía e Irasue no se soltaban para nada, como si de buenas amigas se trataran. Por lo cual, la cercanía de Sesshomaru, era eminente. Pero jamás paso de la línea para acercarse a hablar con ella, o alejarla de ahí para charlar. Solo le miraba en ocasiones. No sabía si atribuírselo a que la mayoría de los presentes, tenían interés en hablar con su él. Sin duda lo veían como alguien con quien se podía negociar y ganar, si este aceptaba las llamadas por teléfono o una que otra cita, para que las cosas se tornaran más profesional.

En lo que se refería a Rin, estaba comenzando a marearse. El tumulto de personas a su alrededor, la mezcla de fragancias de los presentes, las palabrerías que no parecían tener fin, la hipocresía, y sin duda alguna, la insistente mirada de aquellos pares de ojos dorados. Necesitaba una salida, un respiro para no terminar colapsando en ese lugar y dar la nota escandalosa del evento.

Respiro profundo y con la determinación recorriendo su cuerpo, opto por un momento de escape para poder acomodar sus ideas y separar su estrés laboral de sus emociones.

—Tía, iré al tocador. No tardo.

—Bien —le sonrió la pelinegra.

Sin más que decir, tomó rumbo a la lejanía de ese aglomerado de personas. Solo un momento y volvería. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Las dos mujeres miraron el andar de la más joven del grupo, y así dándose cuenta que les había mentido.

—Los sanitarios no se encuentran por ese lado —emitió Irasue.

Y como si de una señal se tratara, Sesshomaru se apartó de ellas y de toda la gente a su alrededor, siguiendo el mismo sendero que había recorrido Rin, hace unos instantes. Ganándose también la mirada de ambas mujeres.

—¿Crees que resulte? —Pregunto Midoriko.

—Más les vale —murmuro mientras sonreía falsamente a las personas presentes—. No lo traje por gusto.

—¿Cómo lograste a que asistiera? —La curiosa mirada marrón, choco con la dorada.

—Qué importa —mascullo desinteresada—. Ya está aquí.

Midoriko negó ante la actitud desprendida de Irasue, para dedicar una última mirada hacia el camino que ambos habían tomado. Esperaba que las cosas entre esos dos terminaran por solucionarse. Realmente deseaba que el martirio de ambos, cesara de una vez por todas.

—Suerte —musito a través de un suspiro.

Sesshomaru la vio en el angosto balcón, perdida en algún punto del jardín o quizás del oscuro cielo. Quizás para calmar los nervios o alejarse de él. Cualquiera seria valida, incluso él, se sentía extraño ante esa situación que, sin duda, su progenitora tenía todo que ver.

No pudo evitar el verla un poco más, antes de entrar en una charla, que no sabía a que los llevaría.

Se veía hermosa con ese vestido que quedaba perfectamente en el menudo y curvilíneo cuerpo. La parte superior tenia era una fina tela trasparente decorada con pedrería pequeña, que, en la unión con la falda negra, formaba como un cinturón en forma de una flor. El escote era de corte V, y su espalda también estaba totalmente desnuda. Solo protegía el área de sus pechos, con una tela color marfil, por debajo de la tela trasparente. De ahí, la falda negra, tenía eso corte sirena, que resaltaba la estructura del cuerpo femenino. Terminando así con unas zapatillas de plataforma, color marfil.

El espeso y lacio cabello, estaba recogido en una coleta baja, solo el flequillo se escapaba de aquel sencillo, pero compacto peinado. Sobre el maquillaje, era totalmente lo opuesto a ella. El sombreado oscuro y ese delineado negro que gobernaban en sus parpados, sus largas pestañas lucían mucho más por aquella capa de rímel; y sus labios tenían ese tono rojo quemado. Lucia diferente, mucho más adulta, mucho más madura. Pero estaba seguro, que debajo de todo ese maquillaje, seguía aquel rostro infantil y sonriente.

Dio un paso hacia el balcón sin titubear, totalmente seguro de lo que hacía y preparado para lo que saliera de esa platica, ya fuera positivo o negativo.

—Dudo mucho que me pueda acostumbrar a esto —hablo muy segura de que se trataba de él. Ni siquiera se había molestado en virar a verlo—. Sería bueno que me diera algunos consejos al respecto, ¿qué dice?

—No tienes que acostumbrarte a nada —dijo, dando camino hasta quedar al lado de Rin—. No tienes por qué darle gusto a nadie.

—Supongo —sonrió levemente—. Ha usted le va muy bien, eso de importarle muy poco la opinión de los demás.

—Hmm…

—Sabe, fui a Colombia —cambio de tema radicalmente—. Conocí a mis abuelos, mis tíos y primos, incluso a los hijos de estos —sonrió sinceramente, como recordando lo que había vivido en aquel lugar—. Fue tan emotivo y a la vez divertido. Me recibieron cálidamente, me festejaron hasta que ya no pude más —rio divertida—. Dios, pudieron acabar mi combustible, algo que nunca jamás pensé que pasaría. También me hablaron mucho de mi padre. Fue un gran hombre, entiendo porque mi madre quedo tan enamorada de él.

Sesshomaru guardo silenció, escuchando cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por esa cándida y dulce voz. Una que no había podido olvidar. De alguna manera se había quedado grabada en su cabeza, para jamás ser borrada.

—Gracias —Sesshomaru viro a verla y se encontró con aquellos intensos ojos marrones y esa amplia sonrisa—. Por encontrarlos y enviarnos esa información, fue el mejor regalo que puedo darme.

El albino volvió a fijar su atención al frente, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. No esperaba que Midoriko, le dijera que había sido él y no ella. Pensó que la mujer era más lista que eso.

—Vamos, quite esa cara. Mi tía no me dijo nada —sonrió—. Reconozco cuando ha metido las manos en el asunto. Sin olvidar, que fue a usted a quien le pedí que investigara, ¿no lo recuerda?

—Da igual.

—No ha cambiado nada —rio con soltura.

—Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

—¿Eso es bueno o es malo? —Interrogó curiosa.

—Sigues siendo tú, eso es suficiente.

—Lo voy a tomar como un cumplido —le regalo otra sonrisa, para volver a perder su vista en el extenso jardín.

Se hizo un como silenció entre los dos, uno del cual ambos habían echado de menos. Ese momento de paz, que ambos podían regalarse con su sola presencia. Era confortante para Sesshomaru y agradable para Rin.

—Nunca pensé encontrármelo por acá.

—Exigencias de Irasue —expelo con desagrado.

—¿Le mintió? —Indago divertida.

—Ella sabía que asistirías…

—Entiendo —suspiro—. Mi tía me persuadió a que viniera, ahora entiendo el porqué. Supongo que un fue un plan para que nos volviéramos a encontrar. Esas mujeres…

—Las cosas no han cambiado —intervino Sesshomaru, robándole la palabra—, al menos no para mí.

—Sessh… —pero volvió a interrumpirla.

—Te he extrañado —dijo al momento en que volvió para mirarla—, mucho más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Rin se paralizo al escuchar aquellas palabras, precisamente del hombre más estoico y poco sentimental del mundo. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta, sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas y su corazón volvió a latir desenfrenadamente, como la última vez que su relación marchaba a la perfección. Quería decirle que se sentía igual, que lo había extrañado, que no había dejado de pensar ni un solo momento en él.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—¿Ah?

Parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que sintió aquellos dedos limpiar los lagrimones que recorrían sus mejillas. Mientras los ojos dorados le veían con cierta aflicción, algo que le hizo sentir una opresión en su pecho.

 _¿A caso estaba arrepentido?_

—No fue el único que se equivocó, sabe —cerro los ojos, ante aquella sutil caricia que le regalaba—. Yo también contribuí a que las cosas acabaran tan mal.

—Hiciste lo que creíste correcto.

—¿Planea justificarme? —Sonrió amargamente.

—Me dijiste que no había decisiones buenas o malas, solo decisiones.

—¿Eso dije? —Sus pestañas se alzaron, mostrando su asombro en su mirada.

—Parece que sigues siendo un desastre, Honjo.

—Y usted tan serio como siempre, señor Sesshomaru —rio—. Tiene razón, no hemos cambiado nada.

—Dudo mucho que eso pase.

—Supongo que eso es bueno para ambos.

—Tal vez.

Rin no dejo de contemplar serena fas que tenía Sesshomaru, a pesar de que trataba de sincerarse, no perdía su temple, sus expresiones eran nulas, a menos de un pequeño enfado o una ceja altiva ante las dudas que se le llegaban a presentar.

—Desee tanto que me detuviera aquella noche —se tapó la boca, al momento en que se dio cuenta en que no solo lo pensó, sino que también lo dijo—. Lo siento…

—Lo sé.

Ella volvió a enfrentarlo, sorprendida por la seguridad que imprimía en esa corta frase, y notar que su mirada no le mentía.

—Eso es muy engreído de su parte —trato de burlarse de la situación.

—¿Qué hubiera sucedido entonces?

—¿Ah?

—Nuestro enfado iba a seguir latente, dijimos tantas cosas. Estábamos convencidos del que otro estaba equivocado —le levanto de la barbilla con el dedo pulgar e índice—. Si te detenía, al final terminarías odiándome de verdad.

»Esa noche entendí muy bien, cuando mencionaste que yo era tu verdadero limite… Porque tú fuiste el mío.

—Sesshomaru… —se mordió el labio, al no encontrar que decir. No esperaba que en verdad el albino se le sincerara.

—Si te detenía, hubiera terminando por robarte la poca libertad que conservabas. Y eso jamás me lo hubiera perdonado —bajo un poco su rostro, acercándose al de ella—. Era necesario la distancia. Con ella pude entenderte mucho más.

—Yo también cometí errores —susurro, al tener aquellos ojos fijos en ella y esos delgados labios tan cerca de los suyo—. Ya le dije, no fue el único que se… —aquel dedo pulgar impidió el que continuara.

—Entre los dos, el que no quería ceder era yo.

—¿Y ahora quiere ceder?

—No.

—No lo entiendo —murmuro al sentir sus labios rozar con los de él—. ¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Que me dejes empezar de nuevo —le dio un corto beso—. Sin secretos —un beso más—, ni contratos sin pies, ni cabeza —un tercer beso—. Que vuelvas a confiar en mi —le cogió de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, robándole otro beso en el proceso—, y que seas mía, pero respetando los limites.

—¿Quiere que le enseñe a amarme? —hablo entre cortos y sutiles besos.

—Sí así lo quieres interpretar.

—¿Usted me ama? —Le tomó de rostro con ambas manos, impidiendo que el juego de besos siguiera.

Quería la verdad, y lo quería encontrar en esos iris bañados en oro, más que en lo que dijera. Rin sabía que las palabras poco valían, pero el que lo demostraran con una mirada, con actos, era mucho más valido que mil te amos, salidos de la nada.

—¿Es necesario que te lo diga? —Cuestiono estoicamente.

En eso un vendaval de recuerdo agolparon en su cabeza, recordándole tantas cosas. Como los comentarios de aquellas personas que eran cercanas a ambos, que le decía una y otra vez los sutiles cambios de Sesshomaru, desde que ella intervino en su vida. Incluso los hechos que ella misma vivió. Aquellas atenciones y complacencias que solo le cumplía a Rin. La manera en que se preocupaba por su bienestar y como la protegía de todo.

 _¿Desde cuándo se enamoró de ella?_

Era una pregunta que, de seguro, ni siquiera el albino podría contestarle. Ya que ella también desconocía, cuando fue el momento en que termino enamorándose de él.

—¿Rin?

—Disculpe —movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de no perderse en recuerdos—. Yo no…yo…

—El compromiso sigue en pie —le hizo saber—. Tú eres la de la última palabra.

—Yo… —no pudo evitar el volver a llorar—. Yo…es que…bueno…Sesshomaru.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan elocuente? —Comento sarcástico, mientras volvía a secar sus lágrimas.

—No se burle de mí, quiere —berrincho haciendo un puchero y bajando sus manos «enfadada»—. Tengo nuevos objetivos y con ello, más responsabilidades.

—No planeo intervenir.

—¿Aunque no le parezcan? —Le miro inquieta—. ¿Sin importar que vaya contra lo que usted cree y quiere?

—No tiendo a cometer el mismo error dos veces, Rin.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me apoyara en todo?

—Lo haré.

—¿Seguro?

—Te lo demostraré —dijo con seguridad.

Rin no puedo evitar el sonreír por las cortantes, pero sinceras respuestas por parte de Sesshomaru. Ella sabía que no estaba mintiendo, no era un hombre que recurriera a ello, y menos cuando realmente le importaba. En esos instantes, ella era lo más importante para él. Y eso satisfacía su ego y orgullo femenino, sin olvidar que había esperado con largas ansias, en que ese momento se diera. Y ahora, Sesshomaru le estaba dando lo que tanto había anhelado.

—¿Así que me lo demostrara? —Interrogo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Eso he dicho.

—¿De cualquier manera?

—Las que estén a mi alcance.

—Bien —sonrió satisfecha—. Espero que eso aplique desde hoy.

—¿Volverás? —Cuestiono intrigado.

—Todo depende de lo que me demuestre hoy.

Sesshomaru la observo, había dejado atrás el lloriqueo y aquella expresión afligida. El brillo que tenía aquellos ojos marrones, era totalmente diferente. Estaban a la expectativa y ansiosos de que sus deseos fueran cumplidos. Como aquellas veces en que le reclamaba besos, atenciones y cariños, de los cuales no estaba acostumbrado, hasta que entro en su vida.

—Pruébame —reto a la mujer.

—¿Cree que su madre se enoje por robármelo? —Pregunto burlona.

Sesshomaru antes de responderle semejante insulto a su persona, la cogió de la mano y la jalo tomando el camino más desolado del lugar, para retirarse de ahí. Cuál fuera la intención —aunque intuía de que se trataba— de la mujer. La cual empezó a reír, algo que le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Sesshomaru había extrañado todo de Rin, sobre todo su risa.

A lo lejos, dos mujeres miraron la partida de Sesshomaru y Rin de la reunión. Ambas sabían que no pasaría mucho para que los cuchicheos sobre ellos dos, se hiciera presentes.

—Resulto —dijo aliviada la pelinegra.

—Lo que una buena cogida puede arreglar.

—¡Irasue! Por Dios, estás hablando de tu hijo y mi sobrina —le reclamo ofendida.

—No estoy diciendo nada que este fuera de lugar —sonrió—. A parte, seis meses de celibato para Sesshomaru, ya es mucho decir.

—Cállate —pidió mientras trataba de encontrar distracción en otra parte, que no fuera la mujer que le acompañaba.

—A eso se le llama envidia, querida —hablo con naturalidad, mientras se daba un poco de aire con su abanico negro.

—Eres imposible, Irasue.

—Y tú una hipócrita mojigata.

* * *

—¿Qué pasara con la señora Irasue? —Pregunto mientras recorría la elegante habitación.

—Puede conseguirse otro lugar.

—Me preocupa el poco tacto que tiene hacia su madre —le miro con reproche.

—No es algo que le afecte —se acercó a ella, tendiéndole una copa de vino—. Deja de preocuparte por ella.

—Entiendo que no es la mejor madre del mundo, pero… —dio un ligero trago al vino—…debería ser más atento. Después de todo, jamás ha hecho nada en su contra.

—Deberle algo a esa mujer, es como hacer tener una deuda con el diablo —comento irritado.

—Si a «diablo» se refiere a usted, estoy totalmente de acuerdo —comento entre risas.

Sesshomaru enarco la ceja ante el comentario de la pelinegra, que poco le importaba su mirada amenazante. Lo enfrentaba sin titubear, incluso la veía mucho más segura que antes. Rin se había vuelto más fuerte, en tan solo unos meses sin saber el uno del otro.

—Hmm…

Prefirió guardarse su comentario y fue a tomar a siento en el amplio sofá color chocolate, para después beber de su copa.

—¿Se ha molestado? —Le cuestiono parándose frente a él.

—No.

—Supongo que me da la razón.

—No del todo.

—¿Es decir? —Expelo curiosa.

—El diablo se queda corto a mi lado, Rin.

—¡Oh por Dios! Su ego se ha elevado hasta el cielo en tan poco tiempo —rió.

—No soy un buen hombre —dijo con seriedad—. Y dudo mucho que algún día pueda serlo.

—¿Y qué hombre es realmente bueno? —Bebió un trago más de vino y dejo la copa sobre la pequeña mesa central—. Deje de juzgarse.

—No me juzgo —hablo mientras seguía con su mirada cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Me parece bien —dijo mientras alzaba la falda de su vestido—. Porque me encanta que sea un hombre malo —termino por decir al momento de tomar asiento en las piernas de Sesshomaru.

—¿No es demasiado para ti? —Prefirió seguirle el juego, sin dejarla de ver.

—¿Tan pronto se le olvido? —Le susurró al oído—. Me convirtió en una chica mala. La mujer perfecta para usted.

Rin empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca, agradecida de que el albino se había quitado el saco y el molesto corbatín al llegar a la habitación. Fue desabotonando lentamente la camisa, rozando de nuevo aquella pálida piel y rígido torso. Mientras tanto mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja del hombre. Quien tampoco se quedaba atrás, ya que recorría su espalda desnuda con su mano, mientras la otra se aferraba a su cadera hundiendo sus dedos, como si eso fuera suficiente para atravesar la tela que la protegía el contacto directo.

Al terminar su labor con la camisa, volvió a mirarlo de frente, encontrándose con esos ojos dorados apacibles, esperando a cualquier cosa de su parte. De alguna manera, hasta era divertido.

—Le confieso algo —sus manos retiraron la tela que protegía los duros pectorales—. Estos seis meses de abstinencia, han sido una tortura. Es algo que espero pueda redimirse.

Se acercó al rostro masculino, para iniciar aquel beso poco sutil. Estaba hambrienta de esos labios, de beberse lo que le ofrecían, entre ellos, el dulce sabor del vino. Y así lo hizo al momento en que su lengua se encontró con aquella sedosa saliva y esa lengua que le incitaba a profundizar aún más, aquel voraz contacto.

Presiono sus uñas en la piel desnuda, dejando marcas rojizas, desde los hombros hasta limite que marcaba el pantalón y el cinto. En esos momentos, Sesshomaru solo seguía aquella danza dentro de sus bocas, dejando que fuera ella quien marcara la pauta. No parecía que tuviera de intervenir por el momento, ya que las grandes manos se aferraban fuertemente a su cadera.

Rompió el beso mordiendo el labio inferior en el proceso, dejándolo ligeramente rojizo e inflamado. En ese instante se encontró con la intensa mirada ambarina, que esperaba paciente el nuevo movimiento que tuviera en mente.

—¿Por qué tan serio? —Le dio un corto beso en la comisura de los labios—. Tenemos que cambiar eso, ¿no lo cree? —Sus besos empezaron a descender de la barbilla al ancho cuello.

—Hay juegos que aún no puedes controlar, Rin.

—Empiezo a creer que es usted, quien no podrá con esta situación —hablo tratando de adoptar la arrogancia, tan característica en el albino—. ¿A caso me tiene miedo?

Un repentino vuelco hizo que las cosas cambiaran radicalmente. Ahora era Rin, quien estaba expuesta y acorralada al quedar acostada sobre el sofá y encima de ella, estaba el _Demonio Blanco_ , que se la estaba «comiendo» con la mirada.

—¡Maldición, Rin! —Gruño entre dientes—. A veces deberías mantener la boca cerrada.

—No me pida que no provoque, lo que he extrañado por más de seis meses —una dulce y seductora sonrisa, se apoderaron de los carnosos labios—. Vivir en celibato después de usted, es como vivir el infierno —Poso sus dedos en los delgados labios del hombre—. Me ha convertido en esto, señor Sesshomaru.

—Entonces tengo que hacerme cargo de mi responsabilidad…

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera decir algo más, sus labios fueron nuevamente capturados por los del albino. Devorándola de una manera, que le hacía pensar, que en cualquier momento le robaría el alma, si le seguía besando con tal demencia y ahínco.

Satisfecha al ver que obtendría lo que tanto había anhelado durante esa larga separación. Se dejó llevar. Esperando que, al amanecer, no fuera un sueño cruel. Como lo había sido casi todas las noches, desde que los dos se habían alejado.

Sus parpados se levantaron tan lento, que podía jugar que pesaban más de un kilo cada uno. Pero eso cambio al momento en que sintió aquella respiración golpear contra su nuca, que le hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente y darse cuenta, que al final aquello no fue ninguna mala jugada de su mente.

Se dio cuenta que su cabeza descansaba en el fuerte brazo, que su espalda estaba pegada al masculino torso desnudo y como aquella posesiva mano, se mantenía firme sobre su vientre. Se mordió el labio inferior, al momento de recordar lo que había pasado durante la madrugada. Reprimió aquella risa picara, cuando su mente le recreaba lo vivido.

 _Benditas reconcilaciones._

Relamió sus labios al sentir su boca realmente seca, de una manera tan intensa, que le exigía el beber un líquido con urgencia. Así que, con una tarea a realizar, se deshizo del agarre que la mantenía pegada a Sesshomaru. Lo hizo con el mayor cuidado del mundo, lo que menos deseaba era despertarlo. Aunque por lo visto no sería ningún problema. Se veía realmente perdido en su sueño.

Se incorporó y agarró de la orilla de la cama, la camisa blanca. Se la coloco para cubrir su cuerpo, y no andar paseándose por la habitación totalmente desnuda. Pero al momento de terminar con el último botón, no pudo evitar el sonreír al percatarse del aroma que estaba impregnado en la prenda. Sesshomaru olía condenadamente bien.

Mucho más entusiasmada, recorrió el pasillo para ir en busca de esa agua que tanto exigía su boca y garganta. Y de ahí, volvería a los brazos del albino.

—Si el sexo era la solución, te lo hubiera enviado en paquetería desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rin se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar aquella soberbia y burlona voz. Sus piernas temblaron y trago en seco, al momento en que viro hacia dónde provenía la voz. Y no había duda, se trataba de la mismísima _Dama de Acero_ , quien la miraba de esa manera divertida y controladora.

No sabía que hacer o que decir, realmente había creído que la mujer no se aparecería en ese lugar. Había creído en las palabras de Sesshomaru.

—Se…señora…yo…verá…es que…

—Deja de tartamudear, que me mareas —rolo los ojos con exasperación y empezó a echarse aire con su abanico morado—. Vaya, mi hijo es un monstruo a comparación tuya. ¿No te lastima?

Rin no pudo evitar el ponerse roja al darse cuenta a que se refería, con solo ver la gran diferencia de tamaños, y más por la camisa que le quedaba realmente grande.

—Eres igual de mojigata que tu tía —mascullo decepcionada—. Supongo que es de familia. Pero que importa. Anda, ven y siéntate, quiero platicar contigo —le señalo el pequeño sofá con el abanico.

—Me iré a cambiar para estar…

—No —la interrumpió—. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, querida. Así que toma asiento. Quiero terminar esta charla, antes de que el perro despierte —le dio una sonrisa de lado.

La pelinegra no tuvo otra opción que acceder, ya que entendía el punto. Si despertaba Sesshomaru, quizás nada bueno saldría de ahí. Y la verdad, no quería que hubiera problemas entre madre e hijo, y menos por su culpa. Así que, respirando profundamente se encamino hacia el pequeño sillón y tomó asiento, lo más adecuadamente posible, sin dejar ver más allá de lo que la camisa ya mostraba por si sola.

—¿Las cosas entre ustedes se han arreglado o solo fue la calentura del momento?

—Nos hemos sincerado, así que sí, las cosas están bien entre nosotros —contesto segura.

—Hmm… —Le dio una mirada dudosa, para después sonreír con ese cinismo tan característico de la mujer—. Ya veo. ¿Entonces el compromiso se ha vuelto a restaurar?

—Bueno… Yo aún no he dado una respuesta a ello —bajo la mirada.

—¿Por qué?

A pesar de su muestra de indiferencia y aburrimiento, su voz demostraba el interés que tenía Irasue, hacia el tema.

—No creo que el matrimonio deba tocarse aun… Aquella vez, me demostró lo precipitado que fue todo, y sin olvidar que su comienzo no fue lo más normal del mundo.

—Dudas de Sesshomaru.

—¿Disculpe?

—Aun no crees en lo que fuera lo que te haya dicho mi hijo. Y no me digas que miento, porque puedo verlo en tu mirada. Tienes miedo de que te encierre y te haga depender de él.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan expuesta ante alguien, ni siquiera con Sesshomaru, como ahora lo estaba viviendo con Irasue. Esa mujer era más que perceptiva. Tenía que darle la razón a Kagura, cuando la viera. Irasue Kaiser era una bruja —en el buen sentido de la palabra—.

—No te culpo, por desgracia es un defecto que heredo de Inutaisho. ¿No crees que es una pena que la idiotez sea genética? —Comenzó a divagar ante su drama—. Me hubiera gustado regalarte a un niño de mejor calidad, pero ya vez, no soy Dios para hacer milagros.

—Señora —no pudo evitar el reír por el comentario—. Sesshomaru no tiene nada de malo —fue sincera—, solo no quiero que volvamos a errar, sabe.

—Por favor, no lo justifiques —reprocho asqueada—. Sesshomaru, al igual que su padre y todos los hombres, son unos idiotas, petulantes, engreídos y tienen muy poco del sentido común.

»Sesshomaru cometió demasiados errores al tratar de mantenerte a su lado. Justifico su arrogancia con protección. Y eso fue lo que hizo que esto terminara por quebrarse —cerro el abanico de un solo golpe—. Pero también es claro lo mucho que le afectas.

»Rin, conozco a ese idiota mejor que nadie. Y me di cuenta que de algo que nunca creí que llegaría a pasar en esta, ni en ninguna otra vida. Mi hijo cambio. Y no, no me refiero a su comportamiento y su espantoso carácter —sonrió amargamente—. Sino de algo mucho más profundo. Se dio cuenta que es humano, y lo mucho que necesitaba tener a esa persona que lo vea como lo que es. Y eso, solo pudiste dárselo tú.

»No estoy aquí para abogar por él, después de todo, es un hombre capaz de resolver sus propios problemas. Pero no puedo negar que al final de cuentas, tengo ese espantoso mal que casi todas las mujeres tenemos. Sentido maternal. Y no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ni lo imbécil y cabeza hueca que sea mi hijo, siempre voy a buscar lo mejor para él —la escudriño con la mirada—. Y parece ser, que lo mejor para él eres tú.

Rin no pudo apartar su atención de la mujer que tenía enfrente suyo. Como tampoco pudo evitar el pensar todas las cosas negativas o poco agraciadas, que le dijeron respecto a la mujer, ni olvidar su propia opinión personal. Pero ahora, solo veía una madre —un poco ortodoxa— que ayudaba y protegía a su hijo.

 _Irasue Kaiser amaba a Sesshomaru._

—¿Y usted cree lo mismo que él? —Se animó a cuestionarla, al menos para saber si era del agrado de la mujer.

—Lo que yo crea, poco importa. Mi hijo ya te eligió, y creo en su juicio. Como les vaya de aquí en adelante, poco me importa —volvió a su tonó lleno de hastió y aburrimiento—. Y espero, que no seas de esas que tratan de ganarse a la madre de su esposo a como der lugar. Odio las lambisconerías.

—No pretendo tal cosa, señora —sonrió, pero fue sincera con sus palabras.

—Menos mal, un estorbo menos en mi camino —se levantó de su asiento con grácil elegancia—. Ya he dicho todo, así que me retiro… Este lugar apesta a sexo —pero antes de dar un paso, dejo una caja sobre la mesa de centro—. No vemos querida, y no me despido de beso porque…bueno, no hay mucho que decir al respecto.

Sin más que decir la mujer dio camino hacia la salida, sin siquiera decir un _adiós_ o un _hasta luego_. Pero eso no le sorprendió en absoluto, ya entendía de donde saco sus malos «modales».

Estando totalmente segura de estar sola de nuevo, se dirigió hacia la cajita que la mujer dejo ahí, y no tuvo mucho que pensar al respecto, sabía de lo que se trataba. La abrió y se encontró con el anillo de compromiso, que había portado por un par de meses. Seguía tal cual. Y no tenía duda, que su intención también.

 _Mi hijo cambio._

Esa pequeña y significativa palabra se hizo presente en su cabeza. Si algo que descubrió de Irasue, es que no era una persona que hablara por simple hecho de hacerlo. Ni hablar, de que esa mujer era quien mejor conocía a Sesshomaru. Podía jurar que era el reflejo del otro. Y aunque también había notado pequeñas actitudes similares a Inutaisho, no se comparaba con las grandes semejanzas que tenía con su madre.

 _Sesshomaru cambio por ella._

No logró evitar al pensar tal cosa, eso le hacía sentirse bien, incluso hasta orgullosa. Comenzaba a creer lo que todos le decían, pero se negaba en aceptar. Que ella había entrado en la vida de ese hombre y había descontrolado todo su mundo. Y en ese instante no podía negar que se había tratado de un intercambio equivalente.

—Yo también cambie —sonrió ampliamente, mientras una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Cogió el anillo y se lo coloco en el dedo anular, de donde siempre debió permanecer. Y con la mente clara y más decidida que nunca. Volvió hacia la habitación, olvidándose de la sed que tenía, de la plática recién vivida, y de las dudas que empezaban a desaparecer ante su vista.

Llegando a la recamara, se encontró con el hombre que aun dormía plácidamente. Fue como si no hubiera dormido bien durante un largo tiempo, y ahora encontró el momento indicado para reponer las noches perdidas.

Camino hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama y así tomar asiento al lado del albino, que ni si inmuto por el peso que genero a su lado. Aparto unos cuantos mechos de cabello platinado, así dejándole una mejor vista del rostro. Con aquellas líneas que marcaban la brecha entre lo fino y masculino, formando uno de los rostros más bellos que había visto en su vida. Aun no podía creer que ese hombre la hubiera elegido a ella, entre tantas mujeres.

—Tu mirada se ha vuelto pesada.

Rin se sorprendió al verse descubierta y ver como aquellos iris de oro, le miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Eso es malo? —Pregunto, mientras acariciaba desde la sien hasta el pómulo del rostro masculino.

—Si pretendes verme así cada vez que duermo, eso nos traerá problemas.

No pudo contener una fuerte carcajada por el comentario dado por Sesshomaru. Si bien, este lo dijo muy en serio, no pudo evitar el tomarlo de manera cómica.

—Descuide, evitare tal cosa.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo se limitó a terminar de despabilar y tomar asiento en la cama. Pero algo había cambiado, lo sentía. Rin se veía diferente, es como si todas las cargas hubieran desaparecido. Era como encontrarse de nuevo con aquella pequeña, despistada y alegre secretaria que conoció. Pero también se percató de algo más. Ese maldito aroma que se impregnaba en todas partes y conocía a la perfección.

—¿A que vino Irasue?

—¡Ah! ¡¿Cómo lo supo?! —Expelo anonadada.

—Reconozco esa fragancia a kilómetros de distancia —chisto molesto—. ¿A qué vino?

—A nada en particular —alzo los hombros.

—Rin.

—Vamos, deje de ver a su madre como su enemiga, quiere —le regaño—. Solo vino a ver si las cosas entre nosotros se habían arreglado —hizo un ligero puchero.

—Hmm…

—Vamos, quite esa cara y siéntese bien. Tengo algo muy serio que pedirle.

Rin se impulsó hacia atrás, quedando parada frente a él. Con las manos detrás de ella, con el cabello desordenado y su camisa cubriendo el cuerpo femenino, algo que la hacía verse más pequeña de lo que ya era.

Cogió su pantalón y se lo puso, para volver a tomar asiento a la orilla de la cama, mientras echaba hacia atrás su largo flequillo, que no paraba de venírsele al rostro. Y al estar «listo», Rin se acercó a él y se hinco frente a él, algo que le extraño demasiado.

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunto al sujetarla de los brazos y hacerla levantar, detestaba verla de esa manera.

—¡No! —Se zafo de su agarre y volvió a ponerse de rodillas—. Espere, que esto es importante.

Enarco su ceja entre molesto y curioso, por lo que fuera hacer la pelinegra. De alguna manera, la situación se había convertido un poco incomoda. Pero en el instante en que volvió a mirarla, se dio cuenta de algo. Rin tenía puesto anillo de compromiso, que le había regresado hace más de seis meses.

—Sesshomaru —presto toda su atención al rostro de la mujer—. En estos momentos debo parecer todo un espantapájaros y que esto es lo menos romántico que he hecho en mi vida, pero, nunca he sido tan sincera conmigo misma y con usted, como ahora.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, y la verdad no quería, no podía hacerlo quedar tan mal.

—Quiero confesarle, que desde que lo conocí, mi vida cambió radicalmente…

—Rin…

—No, déjeme continuar por favor —le miro con esos ojos bañados en chocolates, como si de un perrito regañado se tratara. Chasqueo la lengua, al no poder evitar acceder a ello—. Gracias…. En que estaba… así… —rió—. Sé que no era su intención el hacer tales cambios, pero, aun así, tengo que agradecerle por ello y por muchas más cosas que ha hecho por mí.

»Jamás en mi vida, me había sentido tan valorada y amada como lo viví con usted. Y no me importa que jamás me diga que me ama —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Porque usted ya me lo demostró tantas veces, y yo fui una tonta por apenas darme cuenta de ello…

»Sesshomaru… Soy despistada, torpe, parlanchina, empalagosa, caprichosa, sentimentalista y propensa a los accidentes… ¿Sesshomaru, acepta casarse con este problema de mujer?

 _Lo había hecho._

Sesshomaru no podía creer que se atreviera a darle una proposición de matrimonio, sin duda mil veces mejor, que aquella que él le dio de manera escueta y simple. No sabía cómo sentirse. Su orgullo se debatía si estaba siendo elevado o pisoteado.

Pero verla ahí, hincada, cogiéndolo de las manos, con la mirada fija en la suya y esa dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro. Le hizo ver que poco importaba su orgullo en ese momento.

Se incorporó, alzándola a ella en el proceso, pero sin darle espacio de entender tan abrupto acto. La rodeo entre sus brazos y la pego fuertemente a él. Escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el cabello oscuro. Podía sentir la duda en Rin, estaba tratando de entender que estaba pasando. Aun así, no dudo en abrazarlo y aferrarse a él.

—Sesshomaru…

—Detesto deberle favores a Irasue —dijo sin romper el abrazo.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Eso es un _sí_? —Ella empezó acariciar su espalda desnuda, exactamente en donde los araños que ella misma había provocado hacia unas horas atrás—. ¿Sesshomaru? —Le llamo divertida.

—¡Maldición, Rin! —Mascullo molesto al enfrentarla de nuevo—. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto tan difícil?

—Es usted quien se complica. Tan fácil que es decirme que…

No le dio oportunidad de que siguiera hablando y la beso. Con lentitud, suavidad y profundidad. Si eso no era una respuesta suficiente para Rin, no sabría cómo contestarle sin sentirse estúpido o ridículo.

Cuando el beso termino, para dar el respiro que ambos necesitaban, la vio. Los ojos estaban cristalinos, sus mejillas con un intenso carmín, sus labios ligeramente hinchados y tentando a que los tomara de nuevo, y aquel pecho que subía y bajaba un poco más rápido de lo usual.

—Qué manera de dar una respuesta —comento alegre—. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ello —rió dulcemente.

—Yo cambie gracias a ti… —Confeso en un susurro.

Se encontró con la sorpresa y alegría en los ojos marrones, y esa sonrisa que lentamente se volvía más amplia. La había hecho feliz con solo esas palabras, y extrañamente, él se sintió liberado y tranquilo cuando lo dijo.

 _Había admitido lo que tanto se había negado._

Rin lo abrazo fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en su pecho y diciendo un montón de cosas que no entendía ante sus sollozos y lo bajo que se escuchaba su voz. Pero aun así no intento pararla, simplemente se permitió el quedarse un momento más así, tenerla entre sus brazos, inhalar su aroma y repetirse constantemente, en que ahora nadie —ni siquiera él mismo—, ni nada la alejarían de su lado.

Se aferraría a la mujer que le prometida una vida entre sus brazos. Quien le había cambiado inesperadamente la vida, aquel día en el despacho en donde todo inicio.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

Primero tengo que decir algunas cosas, antes de que se me venga las preguntas de golpe. Así que atentos, y espero ser lo suficientemente clara, para que no existan dudas.

1.- Soy espantosa con lo finales, se me dan del asco -literalmente- así que sí. Esto sin duda es un gran y horrible final, pero así lo "tenía" planeado desde que empece este fic. Así que, lo siento por darles este cierre. Solo tomen en cuenta algo, pudo ser peor. xDD

2.- Para todas aquellas que me pedían y me pedían que hiciera otra escena erótica, lamento haberlas decepcionado, pero no podía ir contra mi manera de pensar y lo que quería plasmar. Si bien, insinué el que hubo tal actividad (cosa que no iba a existir en este capítulo), creo que fue lo mejor que puede regalarles. Mi mente estaba totalmente negada a hacer tal escena, porque simplemente la sentía forzada y no quería, simplemente no estaba con la inspiración para escribir tal acto. Así que opte por solo mencionarlo y ya... Era mejor esto, que a darles una horrenda escena de "lemon", por hacerla sin ganas y sin ningún tipo de interés.

3.- La boda... Yo se que todas esperaban la dichosa boda, pero esta tampoco estuvo en contemplación para recrearse en la historia. Quería que la boda solo fuera un medio...pero no algo que tuviera realmente importancia. Y porque no termine este último capítulo con la dichosa boda. Simple, el terminar una historia con dicho evento es de lo más cliché y aburrido que puedo escribir y leer en cualquier novela, fic, cuento o lo que sea. Simplemente detesto que los finales cierren con una boda.

4.- Espero no haber caído en el Ooc, con Sesshomaru. Esta vez si estuve realmente preocupada por no arruinar la personalidad de nuestro adorado demonio. No quería que cayera en una situación melosa, pero si que doblegara un poco su actitud para ser sincero con Rin. Esta y tal vez la escena de "Navidad" fue en donde, de alguna manera, me preocupe por no arruinar a Sesshomaru. Y espero no haberlo hecho.

Ya aclarando estos puntos, paso a decir lo más importante y que tal vez este de más, pero es necesario:

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!**

Yo escribí esta historia solo por un motivo, el quitarme las ganas. No lo hice con otro propósito, más que ese. Lo que vino después de ello, era algo que no tenía contemplado. Para ser sincera, jamás pensé que fuera a llamar la atención de nadie. Solo contada con el apoyo de unas de unos amigos y mi prima. Pero de ahí... Wow!

Les doy muchas gracias a todas las personas que empezaron a seguir y dar en favoritos a esta historia, a los lectores anonimos y ni hablar de aquellas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su comentario, dejando su opinión, sus emociones y criticas constructivas. Las verdad son de esas cosas que siempre voy a valorar inmensamente, porque nunca espere tal cosa.

Se que no les di el mejor trabajo, realmente no soy nada prolija (amo esa palabra :v) cuando escribo. No tengo ningún tipo de cuidado, más que lo tenga a simple vista. Tengo muchas cosas que corregir en cuanto a mi escritura. Y espero que en algún nuevo escrito, pueda mejorar todos esos detalles, para poder dar un mejor trabajo.

Le doy las gracias en especial a mis amigos y familia **Mayuzz** , **Gaby** , **Temo** , por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerle. También a **CruxMarie** , **Abigz** , **AJ Phantomhive** que son las personas con quien pude tener una relación más cercana, dejando el fic de lado. Al grupo **Elixir Plateado** , por haberme invitado a formar parte de su grupo y apoyarnos a todas las que andamos escribiendo sobre esta hermosa pareja.

Ya no sé que más decir...ya no me quiero extender mucho... Pues bueno, estoy lista para lo que se venga y saber que les gusto y que no... Y de nuevo, lamento este final, soy un asco. TuT9

Espero volver a saber de cada uno de ustedes y volver a leerlos. Tal vez me los llegue a encontrar con fic's que tengamos en común, yo que sé... Solo espero que no dejen de leer y apoyar a los talentos que tenemos por FF... Realmente que me he encontrado con excelentes escritoras, y espero puedan seguir apoyándolas.

Y ahora sí, sin más que decir:

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos y nos estamos leyendo! ;D**


End file.
